The Riddler
by Anonymous.Crystal
Summary: An ad attracted Rin's eyes. Len, a former murderer is looking for an assistant. Will Rin accept the offer? Kinda based on the songs Nazotoki / Nazokake. RinxLen
1. Chapter I : An Unfortunate Meeting

**Chapter I: An Unfortunate Meeting**

December 19th 1889, London, England.

Not many people were in the cafe. Even though Rin didn't order anything, the waitress didn't seem to mind that she was there. It was less work for her, after all, so it'd be better if Rin didn't order at all.

Rin scanned the newspaper once more. Out of the thirty jobs listed in there, only one attracted her attention. 10 pounds per hour. Although the job description wasn't very clear, it was still promising.

Need assistant. -Contact: Len

She had heard rumors about him. None of them were pleasant. He just got out from prison around 3 months ago, after murdering a boy.

'Who wants to be the assistant of a former murderer?' Rin asked herself.

"Looking for a job?" The waitress asked. The voice startled Rin. She was wearing a name tag that said 'Luka'.

"Um, yes..." Rin gently put the newspaper down. It isn't polite to talk while reading.

"We're short-handed. If you want, I'll ask the boss." Rin looked around. There weren't any people there. How could they ever be short-handed? One waitress is enough to handle zero customers, Rin thought.

"No thanks... I've already decided." Rin answered.

"I see... What job?" Luka asked. She seemed so bored she'd do anything to release herself from boredom.

"An assistant." Rin answered shortly, and pointed at the ad in the newspaper, wondering how she would answer.

"Ah, the psychopath..." Luka seemed to know who Rin was talking about. "Don't underestimate that job. You might lose your life." Luka's tone didn't change at all, which made Rin wonder if she was serious or not.

"I'm serious." Luka saw Rin's puzzled face. "Do you even know what you're doing by 'assisting'?" Luka asked.

"Doing laundry, serving food, and house cleaning?" Rin guessed.

"I doubt it. Some townspeople protested that the police released him from jail. He should've died by public hanging." Luka paused. "Well, that's what they all say. If I were you, I'd take another job... Like, working here?" Luka added.

"You changed my mind." Rin said. But a few moments later, she added. "Maybe I'll go to his mansion and _ask_ what my job is, before I make any decisions."

Luka sighed.

Rin stood up and grabbed her newspaper. "Don't worry. As soon as I get a job, I'll be sure to buy something from you." Rin left the cafe and walked towards this "psychopath's" mansion.

* * *

The mansion stood tall with a large fountain to greet Rin. She entered the gate which was intertwined with beautiful vines. The mansion was 3 stories tall. Walking through the garden during the evening was so beautiful. Rin enjoyed the mansion already. Unfortunately, she wasn't there to enjoy a walk through the moonlight. "Need assistant. -Contact: Len" wasn't enough information for her.

Rin rang the doorbell. She waited for a moment, and a second later she could hear footsteps from the inside. Rin was so nervous her throat was dry, her hands were sweaty, and her heartbeat raced fast. She thought she already prepared herself, but she was wrong. Rin was nervous, and scared. The chat with Luka triggered her nervousness. If she hadn't talked with her, then she wouldn't have felt nervous. But why now? She felt fine when she decided to talk about the job. Oh well, there's no backing down now. Rin could hear the door being unlocked from the inside.

The large wooden door opened. The 'psychopath' wasn't as crazy looking as Rin thought he would be. He was well-dressed, with sapphire eyes and blonde hair. He smiled at her.

"Welcome." He said. "Come inside."

Rin came inside the mansion. It was dark, with only a few lights on. There weren't many things there; in fact, Rin couldn't see anything there. The light was too dim, though she didn't question why. It was around 8:00 pm, maybe it was his bedtime.

Suddenly Rin saw a spark, followed by a sound of crackling. Len was lighting up a fire in the fireplace. She could see things clearer now. There were 2 red mahogany chairs, and after he lit the fire, Len sat down.

"May I ask why you come here?" He asked.

It took a minute for Rin gathered herself up to answer his question. "A job. You're looking for an assistant, is that correct?" Rin tried to be formal with him.

"You may sit down if you want." Rin sat on the sofa facing him. From her angle Len seemed to be a 'normal' person. But she found something unusual. His right arm. Is she hallucinating? It looked like his right arm wasn't there.

"Yes, I see you've noticed my right arm..." Len squeezed his right arm so she could see that there was nothing there.

"You asked if I'm looking for an assistant, is that right? Yes, I am looking for an assistant. You came all the way here to ask only for that?" He asked back.

"No, I'm considering whether or not should I work for you. You didn't put many details about this job, so I wanted to know." Rin answered. So far, so good. She didn't have trouble talking to him, which was a good thing.

"I didn't bother to put any details. I doubted anyone would come, knowing that I am the one looking for it."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Once they see my house, the house of a murderer who had been released 3 months ago, they refuse the job. I saw a few people came from where I sat by the window. But none of them had any courage to walk through my mansion's front yard." He answered.

"Congratulations. I don't know if you're willing to do it or not, but you're the first person to come to my mansion after I was released." Len added.

His voice gave her a chill. Maybe it was a bad idea to visit his house. Something in her mind just screamed saying that she shouldn't take the job. But why did she want the job in the first place? The money? Rin had already forgotten the reason.

"So, by being my assistant, you will assist me on doing my job, and sometimes clean the house and cook food. I could do it by myself, but I think I would rather have you busy doing the work."

"What IS your job?" Rin asked. Her voice was small, like a whisper. She didn't realize that, but still, it did. Maybe because she didn't want to know what he does? The possibilities made her very uncomfortable.

"A detective." He answered shortly. "And what your job in 'assisting' me is to stop me from doing any harm." Len added.

"How?" Rin raised an eyebrow. That's very unusual, she thought.

"Do whatever you can to prevent me from doing harm. Anything. Kill me if necessary." He answered.

Rin thought for a moment. There was a long pause between the both of them, and Len was the first to break the silence.

"There is a reason why I didn't put much detail in the newspaper." He said. "It's to test your bravery. Surely you were nervous when you entered my mansion's front yard. As I said before, no one dared to enter besides you. If you have the courage to enter my mansion, at night time, I'm sure you can handle being surrounded by corpses, blood, and tragedies." Len continued.

Rin wasn't even sure if she could handle that. The question that was swirling inside her brain was, 'why not?' She was looking for an answer to the question. The worst thing that could happen was for Len to kill her, but if she became his assistant, then she has the right to hurt him. Kill him if necessary.

"So," Len said. "Are you willing to be my assistant?" He said with a somewhat cold voice.

For the last time, Rin thought for a moment. If no one's willing to do it, who will stop the crazy psychopath from doing harm?

"I will." Rin said with a trembling voice.

"You can go home and think about it, before you make a decision you will regret in the future." It was Len's turn to raise his eyebrows. He was sure that no one would be brave enough to stand near him 24/7. It would drive anyone or anything mad.

"If no one's willing to do it, who will stop the crazy psychopath from doing harm?" Rin repeated what she said in her mind.

Len gave out a faint smile.

'Finally.' He thought.

"I'll give you more details tomorrow. Come at 9:00 AM and you can start working." He added a pause. "For the second time, congratulations."

* * *

/EDIT: Starting from this chapter, both 'Flying in Distant Skies' and 'Rietto' are editing the chapters, more or less until the Japanese 'case'/


	2. Chapter II : The Riddler's Challenge

_**Chapter II : The Riddler's Challenge**_

Rin rang the door bell to her 'master's' mansion. It was her first day on the job. She wasn't as nervous as yesterday, even though she knew that being his assistant wouldn't be a 'normal' job. Rin thought it'd be a trouble to clean a mansion that was so big. 'Unfortunately', she already accepted the job, so she couldn't just run away. Rin still remembered what she had said to him.

'If no one's willing to do it, who will stop the crazy psychopath from doing harm?'

Len unlocked the door, the sound of which startled her.

"Welcome." He said briefly and welcomed her inside.

"Before we do anything else, please change into your uniform. You can change in that room over there." He pointed to a door on the right.

The room was much clearer than last night. The curtains were opened, and she could see things clearly with the help of the sunlight. The living room was spacious. It looked so big because there weren't much furniture. Len surely isn't a great interior designer, Rin thought.

Rin changed into her uniform, which she thought was very comfortable, and she could move easily in it. She wore a plain black dress, with black stockings. Rin didn't mind wearing it at all. After changing and folded her previous clothes, Rin went back to Len.

"I'm finished changing." Rin announced.

Len looked at her for a moment and asked. "Can you walk easily in that?"

Rin nodded without saying any other words.

"Can you run?" He asked again.

Rin was confused with the unusual question, but she nodded again.

"Good. Now, we need to go to City Hall. Cleaning comes later." He said and led the way outside. Rin quietly followed him outside.

"City Hall isn't far from here, so we'll just walk. You're fine with that, right?" Len asked.

"It's okay." Rin said shortly. She was curious why they were going to City Hall, so she asked Len, "What are we going to do there?"

"I'm going to retrieve my license as a detective. When I went to jail, the court took away my license. Without it, I couldn't perform my job." Len explained, a moment later he stopped walking.

"That reminds me..." He took something out from his pocket. It was a wooden box. He gave it to the puzzled Rin.

"Carry it everywhere, everyday." Len said as Rin opened the box. It was a knife. Rin was shocked to see what was inside, so Len reminded her.

"I told you, your job is to stop me from doing any harm. Do ANYTHING to stop me from doing harm." Len continued walking.

Rin kept the wooden box in her right pocket, which she discovered a few moments before. It was small enough to fit, and no one would ever guess an innocent girl like her had a knife.

They reached the City Hall. Len and Rin walked straight through the busy crowd, and Len stopped at the registration desk. The man who tended the desk was lazily writing approvals.

"I'm here to see the mayor." Len said.

The moment Len said that, the secretary stopped writing and looked at him. He saw Len's empty right arm, and answered.

"He's very busy right now. You have to wait for your turn. And if you wish to speak to him, please make reservations first. Let me register your name."

He grabbed a paper, but Len stopped him.

"I already made reservations with him." Len said.

"There weren't any records of your reservation, perhaps you should register again." He said.

"The mayor was the one who made the reservation. Ask him if you want. He knows I've made reservations." Len's voice rose, and so did his temper.

The man sighed.

"Go up to the second floor, and go left. Follow the hallway. Once you reach the edge, it's the third door from the right." He said and went back to his papers.

Len, feeling half satisfied walked up the stairs. Rin followed her from behind. She could hear the voice of that man. It was vague, but Rin could make out the words.

"Get security."

Rin didn't know whether Len heard it or not, but the thought that Len was that dangerous made her nervous again. She tried to calm herself down, and it seemed to work.

'I have the right to stab him from behind. Everything should be fine.' Rin thought.

* * *

Len knocked on the door twice. After he knocked a third time, a voice was heard.

"Come in!" The mayor shouted from inside.

Len opened the door and found the mayor covered with piles of documents.

"Oh, it's you." He seemed disgusted to see Len. "What do you want?"

"I want my license back. We had an agreement." Len said. He wasn't as pleased to see him either.

The mayor thought for a moment, trying to remember what the agreement was. A second later he searched through the documents, and found it.

"Here it is." The mayor said. "Len Kagamine. Arrested for murdering Ludwig Aarson. 3 years in prison. You were only 16 when you were arrested. Probably the youngest prisoner ever had. What are you now, 19?" He read out the file.

"I came here to get my license back. We had an agreement." Len repeated his sentence. "Or should I remind you what that agreement was? That I can get my license back as soon as I'm released from jail, and find an assistant to prevent me doing any damage." Len was already tired talking to the mayor.

"And your assistant is...?" He asked. Len showed Rin to him.

"Please introduce yourself." The mayor said.

"My name is Rin. I'm 18 years old and..."

"What's your last name?" The mayor interrupted.

Rin paused for a minute, and answered. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You don't know your own name?" He asked, thinking Rin was a joke.

"I don't know my name." Rin repeated herself.

"But you know your first name, Rin?" Len just realized he didn't know her last name. When they talked last night, right after Rin accepted the job, she only said her name was Rin. Nothing more.

Rin didn't answer at all. She didn't seem comfortable with the topic. Seeing her like that, Len spoke up.

"I gave her a knife. She had the right to kill me if necessary to stop me from doing some damages."

"So, you gave her a knife. But does she have the courage to use it?" The mayor asked.

"I put an ad in the newspaper, and for over a month, some people came to in front of my mansion, but none have the courage to come inside. She was the only one who had the courage to face me." Len explained.

It took a minute for the mayor to analyze everything together, but he said coldly,

"I'm sorry, but I can't give your license back."

"What?" Len tried to calm his voice down, he gritted his teeth, and thought to himself. 'I knew this'd happen.'

"Your license expired, and it means you have to renew your license. You can get a new one downsta..."

"My license can't expire, no license can be expired." Len controlled his breathing and tone.

"While you were away in jail, a new rule was formed. A license CAN be expired. As I was saying, you can get a new one downstairs."

No one would accept him, Len thought. People would just keep making excuses so Len could never get his license. 'Please make reservations' 'I'm sorry, we're busy', 'You're underage', 'Come again on a later day.' He thought the mayor could keep a promise, and that he could make an agreement to the mayor because he has the power to control people, and people in the town respect him.

Now there's a new rule that it could expire. That's probably a new excuse for not letting him do a job.

'I'd love to see him suffer just once.' Len thought in his head.

Seeing Len holding anger, Rin suspected something bad was about to happen. It's her job to keep Len from hurting anyone. It was time to do her job. She grabbed the wooden box from her pocket, and she hit Len on the head, so hard Rin could hear a 'THUD' from it.

Len nearly fell to the ground, but was able to stand normally again. He was shocked to receive that blow.

"Try to control yourself." Rin reminded him.

Len hold the back of his head. It really hurt, as if a thousand needles poked the back of his head. He was glad he took Rin with him. If not, he'd end up in jail, or worse, public hanging for murdering the mayor.

"Thank you." Len said. He calmed down a bit, and thought of a way to get his license back.

"You know well that some people underestimate me, and many people wished that I was dead. If I go downstairs as you asked, there's no way I could get my license. So I request of you, to give me a case. Which I will then solve, and if I'm able to solve it, please grant me with my license. If I can't, then I will not try to get my license." Len challenged him. He wished in his heart that the mayor would say yes.

"What an interesting offer. I have a case for you then, here it is." The mayor, again, searched through the documents, and gave Len a brown folder.

"If you can solve that case, then you can have your license back." The mayor said.

Len smiled, as he scanned through the document.

A threat message was sent to Paul Williams saying that he will be murdered if he doesn't give his precious diamond.

"Of course I can solve this case." Len closed the folder. "They don't call me The Riddler for nothing."


	3. Chapter III : Forgotten Memories

_**Chapter III : Forgotten Memories**_

Rin and Len were both in the carriage. None of them spoke a single word after they left the mayor's office. The air felt somewhat like they were having a silent contest, but the two of them just weren't talkative.

"Your head..." Rin broke the silence. "Is it okay?" she continued.

Rin reminded Len of the pain, but it didn't hurt anymore, not as much.

"It's fine. It's nothing fatal." He answered shortly.

"But, something's been bothering me." Len continued.

"Is it about my name?" Rin asked.

"Yes. If you don't mind, I'd like to know why you don't know."

Rin found it difficult to answer. She made Len wait for four minutes.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I won't invade your personal life." Len said finally.

Rin looked outside carriage's window. She didn't want to see his face. That topic made her uncomfortable.

* * *

They arrived at Paul Williams' house. To be exact, it was a mansion. It wasn't as large as Len's mansion, but was still a mansion.

The security guard saw them standing by the gate.

"Do you have an appointment with Master Paul?" He asked.

"Yes. Regarding the case." Len answered.

"Case?" The security guard looked at both of them in confusion.

"Somebody sent a threat letter to Paul William, is that correct?" Len asked, wondering if this was one of the mayor's tricks. A case can never be closed if it was never opened.

"Oh, that case! Please come inside." He welcomed them inside.

Len gave out a sigh of relief. This wasn't a trick.

They went inside the mansion, and the security guard told them to sit down on the couch and wait in the living room. The room was bright, with sculptures, paintings worth millions of pounds, and the chandelier gracefully lighting the two of them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A tall man greeted them. His hair was as white as snow, and he wore glasses on his face. He looked rather cheerful and full of energy for someone his age.

"My name is Len, and she's my assistant, Rin. We came because of the case you sent to City Hall." Len stood up and greeted him.

"The case? You mean the threat letter?" He sounded surprised to hear that.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Len asked.

"No, John the security guard told me about you two. So you are the detectives?"

"More or less." Len haven't gotten his license yet, so he couldn't say that he was a detective yet.

"Here's the letter." Paul gave it to Len for him to read.

_Surrender your diamond to me._

_Or else you will suffer the consequences._

_Your death will come soon, if you don't do as I say._

_Value your life while you can._

Rin read the letter from behind Len's shoulder. But she couldn't make out what the writing on the bottom right was. It looked like a signature.

"Why do you come now, detective?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean? You sent a case, right?" Len asked back to him.

"Yes, I did send it. I sent it 2 months ago. I received the letter on October, it's the end of December now. This letter is probably a prank, I assume. I don't even own a diamond. " Paul said.

Len was about to explode, but he looked at the letter once again. A few moments later, he said.

"May I keep this? Since it looks like you don't need it anymore."

"I don't mind at all, keep it. Well, I'm very busy, so I'll be going now." Paul said.

"Wait, are there any events that will happen in near future?" Len asked.

"Um, yes. My daughter's birthday. It's 21st of December. I'm preparing everything so she could have a perfect birthday." Paul answered, wondering how Len knew it.

"It's coming soon, so is it held outside the mansion?" Len asked.

"Yes, in our winter house in Whitechapel. That's where it will be held. But, how did you know?"

"The mansion doesn't have decorations, and her birthday is tomorrow. So I thought it's somewhere other than here." Len said.

"Congratulations to your daughter. I hope her birthday will be a blessing to your family." Len continued.

"It will. Well, if you excuse me." Paul left.

"We should get going too." Len said to Rin.

"Back to the mansion?" Rin asked.

"Yes. After that, we're going shopping." Len led the way again, while being followed by Rin.

Rin was a bit shocked to see Len so calm. She thought it made him mad that the case wasn't there.

'I guess I'm wrong...' Rin thought.

* * *

Rin was told to wait outside the mansion while Len come inside. A few minutes after that, Len came out of the mansion holding a suitcase on his left hand, and a hat on his right arm. That's when it shocked her.

"Your arm..." Rin looked at Len's right arm. It wasn't hollow.

"Yes, this is what I usually do on special occasions. I put on my 'arm'. It works, but it sometimes hurts, which is why I don't usually wear it." Len answered. He put on his hat and walked towards the waiting carriage.

Rin followed her.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she climbed up to the carriage.

"I told you we're going shopping." Len answered.

"Shopping for what?" She asked again and again.

"A gown for you, and a tuxedo for me. Unless you already have a gown of your own."

"No, I don't have a gown..."

"That's why we're going to get you one. I have a tuxedo, but it's too small for me now."

"Why?" Rin can't think of any reason why she would need a gown.

"After we go shopping, we're going to Whitechapel to attend Paul William's daughter birthday. I figured it must be a formal party, and we're going undercover, so we need the right costumes."

Len took out the paper from his pocket and showed Rin the threat letter.

"It's not a prank. Look at the 'signature' at the bottom right. It's not really a signature. At first I couldn't make out what it is, until I realize that the threat letter didn't have any date. The sender didn't put any date on when Paul is going to be killed. He only said to give his diamond, or you will die. That's it." Len pointed at the bottom right.

Now Rin could see numbers. 21-12. In other words, 21st of December.

"His daughter's birthday... It's on 21st of December, tomorrow." Rin understood completely. All the fog in her head disappeared.

The carriage stopped and both of them jumped out from the carriage. Len paid the carriage driver, who didn't have a clue that a former murderer was riding his carriage.

They went inside the boutique and found many beautiful gowns all over the place. The store shines with its glitters. A lady walked up to them and gave a waitress' smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a tuxedo, while the lady next to me is looking for a gown." Len answered.

Rin saw that the lady didn't know who Len really was. But if Len let go of his arm, people would probably know he was the murderer.

"Please follow me young lady." She said to Rin.

Rin did as she said, while Len went with another tailor.

Rin already picked a gown for to wear, but at the same time she thought it was very expensive.

'But... I've probably seen something worth more than that,' Rin thought.

"Len," Rin wanted to start a conversation.

"Thank you very much for the gown. Um, well, I don't have the money to pay you back, but..."

"You don't need to pay me back. It's part of your job. Going undercover with me." Len interrupted her.

"It doesn't feel right for me to take something from you, while I didn't even do anything special. All I did was hit your head." Rin said.

Len gave out a small chuckle, and accepted that as a joke. But his smile fades away as soon as he saw Rin put on a sad face.

"... I don't know my name, and that's a fact. A few days ago, I woke up on the streets..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Len stopped her.

"It's okay. It's the least I can do. As I was saying..."

* * *

_Flashback._

I woke up seeing nothing but a blanket of snow. The coldness of winter woke me up. I saw unfamiliar people, and a place I don't know. On my right palm I found a scrap of paper that read.

"My name is Rin, I'm 18 years old."

That reminds me, what's my name? Where did I come from? Why am I here? I still remembered how to walk, and how to talk. But I don't have any memories about myself, my family.

Is this scrap paper my only lead? So, my name is Rin?

I walked around the neighborhood. It was dark and only few people were around that time. Suddenly I felt scared. Not knowing anything makes me scared. I stood on the middle of road and looked down to my bare feet.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice that came from behind me.

There was a lady; she looked at me with a concerned face. She doesn't seem familiar, which made it worse. I was still wondering if I was dreaming or not. I want to wake up from this nightmare.

"I don't know." I answered to her.

"If you don't have a place to stay, come with me. I own an inn. You'll catch a cold if you wear thin clothes and stand in the snow like that."

She gave a faint smile to me.

_End of flashback._

* * *

"Amnesia, then... You have amnesia." Len understand.

"I've been living in her inn for a while, and I want to repay her kindness by looking for a job. That's all I know. I think my name is Rin." Rin said.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. It's personal, I shouldn't have asked." Len said.

"I told you. It's the least I can do."

For the first time in front of Len's eyes, Rin gave a faint smile.


	4. Chapter IV : Romeo & Juliet

*** I had to do some research for this chapter, which was troublesome, but fun ^_^ And I did all that research just to determine the title, sigh... ***

* * *

**Chapter IV : Romeo & Juliet**

The party will start at 7 PM. As predicted, it's a formal party where gowns and fancy jewelries are needed.

'Today is 21st of December.' Rin looked at the sky. Still wearing her uniform, she followed Len, around.

They've been walking around Whitechapel for 3 hours straight without taking any breaks. Rin didn't mind, she just wanted to know where exactly are they doing.

It's already noon, around 6 PM or so. The party is about to start. Last night Rin already slept soundly in the inn they're staying. Even though they stayed at an inn, Len kept on bringing his suitcase where ever they went so far.

"Let's rest for now." Len stopped at a bar. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"No." Rin answered shortly.

"Then, let's go inside."

The bar was empty accept for a man tending the bar. No one else was there except for them.

They sat near the bartender, who's most likely to be the bar owner.

"Slow business I see, I guess people are usually in here at night?" Len browse through the menu.

"I doubt so. Most people are going to some party. But it isn't so bad. The lady is a good girl." The bartender said.

"You've seen her around? I thought she lived somewhere else." Len asked.

"She sometimes comes here. Her 'soul mate' lives in Whitechapel. That's probably why they bought that mansion in the first place. Unfortunately Jack the Ripper terrorized the whole City." He said.

"Ah, I see... I remembered hearing about it..." Len tried to remember.

He was still in jail when Jack the Ripper was out. As far as he knows, Jack the Ripper Is a murderer who has killed 4-5 victims so far. They're all women, and he cut his victims perfectly. Until now, no one's captured him, or even knows his identity.

'If I'm not mistaken Jack the Ripper's case happened in 1888. It's already been a year...' Len thought.

"Too bad the police haven't captured the Ripper, huh? Or else she would be very happy with her 'soul mate'" Len said.

"I doubt so. She has an overprotective Father. There's no way Elizabeth's marrying someone poorer than her. The man, Adam, already proposed to her. Unfortunately Paul, was it? Didn't agree at all. Oh well, young love."

"Wow. That seemed to be a realistic rumor there." Len commented.

"It isn't rumor. It's true. Adam came here and told me about everything. There's not much I could do, though."

"Let me guess, he said it while he was drunk?" Len guessed.

"Yep. So, what can I get you?" The bartender just remembered that Len hadn't order anything.

"I don't think I'll be drinking today. Do you want anything?" Len asked Rin.

"No." Rin answered shortly.

"I enjoyed the talk, though." Len put some money on the bar and left the bar.

"What's this for?" The bartender asked. Pleased to get 30 pounds, but puzzled why he gave it to him.

"Didn't I say to you before? I enjoyed the talk with you."

Rin understood that the reason why they took her to the bar is to interrogate the bartender. It seemed like a normal conversation between two men, but it's more than that.

"We've found our first suspect." Len said, as they walk towards nowhere again.

"Adam?" Rin guessed.

"Most probably. Adam seemed to hate his father. And his daughter, Elizabeth, is also a suspect." Len said.

"Why?" Rin didn't think Elizabeth was a suspect at all.

"Well, Paul didn't give permission for Adam to marry Elizabeth. She must hate him. Just like Romeo & Juliet's love." Len thought.

"Romeo & Juliet?" Rin wasn't familiar with them.

"He's a writer in 1600 or so. He wrote a book called Romeo & Juliet, it's about forbidden love. Their families are too different. The same case with Adam and Elizabeth. Their families are too different. One is a princess, and the other is a pauper." Len explained, he just remembered that Rin had lost her memories. He wondered why Rin still remembers how to talk and how to walk. Maybe he would investigate who Rin really is, but for now, he needs to collect suspects.

"Anyway, I should tell you where we're going, just so you know. Paul owns a bread company, and his company is quite famous and has opened many branches around Central London. Sometimes he also gives bread to charity, so I doubt the citizens have any problem with Paul. We're going to one of the shop branches. We might get some information there."

The smell of fresh baked bread spread throughout the shop. It was a plain shop, and some people were lining to buy some bread prepared by the baker. Both Len & Rin stood on the line and waited for their turn.

'Interrogating is going to be hard if there are too many people.' Len thought to himself.

Once it was finally his turn, he let Rin chose her bread first.

Rin chose plain bread, which didn't have any taste at all. Len picked the same since he couldn't care less about his stomach.

They didn't leave the bakery instead Len leaned towards a wall and began eating his bread.

"You can eat your bread now." Len reminded Rin who was just looking at the bread with soulless eyes.

"Is there anything that I could help you with?" The baker asked, wondering why 2 people were just standing eating bread.

"We've been walking for hours, and the scent of bread lured us here. Tired from our travels, we thought we could relax here. Surrounded by aromas of bread." Len made an excuse.

"There is a park near here. It's a great place to relax." The baker said.

"Oh, are we on your way?" Len asked, trying his best to act normally.

"No, but I thought you're not comfortable just leaning by the wall."

"There are other people who are more uncomfortable than me." Len looked out to the window, visualizing people in poverty.

"Besides, it looks like it's going to rain." Len said.

"Is that so? I've been so busy in the kitchen I didn't realize." The baker also looked out from the window.

"You must love your job very much." Len stopped eating his bread.

"Of course. We're allowed to donate 10 breads each day. I really have a nice boss. That way I could help people while baking, it's really fun. Do you have interest in baking?"

"Not exactly. I prefer eating it," Len smiled. "What's his name again? Paul, If I'm not mistaken, her daughter is having a party, or so I heard."

"Ah, yes. I was told to work late because of the party, and you came to Whitechapel for that?"

"I'm planning to go to her party, with my lovely assistant over here. I hope to have a wonderful time. I heard Paul is a nice man to talk to."

"Yes, he's a wonderful man. A good father and a good husband. He's getting old though, it might be the time to think about retiring." The baker thought.

"And who would be the heir to the throne?" Len asked.

"His eldest son of course, Matthew. But Paul hadn't given him any chance. He's not retiring just yet. He'll probably retire when his life is on the edge."

'I've found the third suspect...' Len said, and started to eat again.

"And, who are you? Are you a friend of Paul?" The baker asked.

"An acquaintance, but we're doing some... Business, you might say?" Len said.

"Wow, he even lets acquaintances come to his daughter's birthday. Such a generous man. I guess I'll be busy baking tonight." He commented and went back to his workstation.

Len saw Rin was finished with her bread. Len finished his bread and dust off all the crust from his coat.

"We've found the third suspect. Let's keep going."

Before Len could lead the way, he heard a sound of a bell. The bell rang for 7 times. Meaning it's already 7 PM.

"Never mind. Let's go back to the inn and change our clothes. We're going to the party."

* * *

Mini Facts :

Jack the Ripper was a murderer that terrorized Whitechapel, Central London. So far, no one knows the real identity of Jack the Ripper. Although, I read a book that said the true identity of Jack the Ripper is John Williams, a doctor that worked in Whitechapel. I'm not entirely sure.

The first murder case caused by Jack the Ripper was in 1888. The Riddler's story takes place in 1889, so he won't have an encounter with Jack the Ripper.

Or will he?


	5. Chapter V : Juliet's Birthday

*** And so the case begins! Actually it began a few chapters ago, but this is when it gets, um, close to the murder scene. Oh well, ***

* * *

**Chapter V : Juliet's Birthday**

The mansion Paul has in Whitechapel is surprisingly bigger than Len's. It's double the size of Len's mansion, but Len didn't care about who's richer than who.

Golden pillars stood high, everything looked so rich and nothing is ugly there at all. Candles were lit here and there, red roses decorated the whole house. People dressed entirely in rich materials, it surely is a high class party.

Rin dressed entirely in black, while Len dressed in opposite. He was dressed in white, wearing a beaver hat. If somebody knew who he really was, they'd be out of the party. It's bad enough they came without any invitation.

"Did you bring your knife with you? I noticed your gown doesn't have a pocket." Len asked in a whisper without looking at her. He was busy examining everyone who was in the party. There were about 200 people or so.

"I wrapped the knife and put it on my ankle." Rin answered. She didn't really know where else to put it other than there.

Len looked down on her shoes. She was wearing heels, with socks. He could vaguely see a knife in her right foot.

"Good." Len kept on looking for the birthday girl. She should be with a crowd of people, since she's the birthday girl for tonight.

"Try and relax. It's a party after all, just don't attract too much attention." Len went to the table and wondered what he wanted to eat.

Rin had no idea what to do at a party. She looked at the fabulous buffet displayed on the dining table. Before Rin could follow Len to the dining table, she saw a crowd of people not too far from her.

'Is that Elizabeth?' Rin thought, she walked closer, curious to see the princess' face.

She wasn't alone, a man was next to her. They looked like a couple, and it looked like Elizabeth was having the time of her life. Her golden hair was made braid, while

She wore a white dress, she almost looked like an angel, about to get married. Beside him was a man with brown tidy hair, and emerald eyes. He was wearing a black bowler hat, and a black tuxedo.

'Could that be Adam? He doesn't look like a poor person...' Rin observed him from afar. She remembered that attracting attention wasn't good. Rin regret to buy a black gown, because so far, only she was the one who wore a black gown.

"Adam & Elizabeth seemed to be in heaven." Len spoke behind Rin. His voice startled her a bit. Len decided to eat the appetizer first, salad.

"Are you sure _he's_ Adam?" Rin couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Elizabeth probably gave him all those clothes and how to look presentable. If he's not Adam, she wouldn't be that happy." Len answered confidently. "Being in a party is quite boring if there are no friends near you. That's why Elizabeth is so happy. People are probably complimenting the two of them, that the two of them look so good together." He continued.

That reminded Rin. Len is rich and wealthy, does that mean he'd been in this kind of party? Rin wondered.

"So, we have about 4 hours until midnight, until then, we have to figure out who is the culprit."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rin asked.

"I'll keep an eye on Paul, can you keep an eye on the three suspects?" Len asked.  
"So we split up?"

"Yes, it'd make things easier that way."

"Are you sure?" Rin was hesitant. Her job was to be by his side at all times. If Len did any harm, she won't be there to stop him.

Len stared at Rin for amazement 'She's really loyal to her job...' Len thought.

"I'll try my best to control myself. It's okay." Len gave her a reassuring smile, which wasn't enough for Rin.

Before she could even reply, Len already left to search for Paul.

'Oh well...' Rin looked around.

Elizabeth was still there with Adam, but Rin haven't found Matthew yet.

'Where could he be...?' Rin wondered.

It's already 10 PM, and Rin still couldn't find Matthew. It would be easier if she knew which one was Matthew.

'He could be any of these men...' Rin thought.

The mansion was so large, Rin got lost. She didn't even know where the front door was anymore. It'd be good if she asks someone, but she couldn't. It might attract attention...

'Better safe than sorry.' Rin thought.

Then, a familiar figure walked in front of her, that's when Rin realized it was Elizabeth!

"Excuse me," Rin said, her voice was small, but Elizabeth could hear her. She turned around and greeted.

"Good evening, are you enjoying the party?" She smiled at Rin.

"Yes, the decorations are excellent." Rin answered. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked back.

"Your eldest brother Matthew, have you seen him?" Rin asked.

"Oh, him. He was talking with my Father at 9 PM. But, I saw him in the dance hall. I thought he attracted many attentions, with a charming look, and the blue tux he was wearing." Elizabeth answered.

"Thank you very much. I see Mr. Adam isn't here with you," Rin also wanted to know where he was.

"Oh, he's having a talk with my Father in his study room..." Elizabeth looked down, she seemed sad and worried about that.

"Um, I'll be on my way, now. Thank you very much." Rin walked quickly towards the dance hall. She passed through the dance hall 6 times, but she didn't see him at all. Matthew must've talked to his father while Rin was looking all over the mansion. Rin still remembered the way to the dance hall, it's probably the largest room in the mansion, so she remembered.

"Have you found anything?" The voice made Rin jumped a little. She turned around and saw Len was standing right behind her.

"Nothing important..." Rin answered.

"I don't really care if it's important or not. I just want to know what you've found." Len said.

"I was looking for Matthew, but I couldn't find him anywhere... I asked Elizabeth and she said he's in the dance hall. I'm heading there right now." Rin explained.

"What about Adam?" Len asked.

"He's talking with Paul right now, in Paul's study room..." Rin answered.

"I didn't open any doors that seemed private. I guess I was wrong to do that. Well, I should get going. I know where his study room is." Len walked pass through her, but stopped after 3 steps.

"You did a good job." He said, and walked away.

At 8-9 PM : Paul, in his study room, talking with Matthew.

At 9-? : Paul, in his study room, talking with Adam.

It's already 11.45 PM. Is Adam the culprit? So far, Len hadn't heard any screaming or suspicious noise from inside. All he could do was just to lean by the wall, next to him was the door to Paul's study room.

5 minutes later, Adam opened the door and saw Len leaning.

"Are you here to speak with Paul?" He asked.

"Yes. Is he free, now?" Finally, Len said to himself. Adam had been talking with Paul for hours. What were they talking about?

"He's all yours." Adam said and left Len.

Without hesitation, Len stepped inside Paul's office.


	6. Chapter VI : True Identity

*** I don't write that much in a chapter, around 1000 words per chapter... So you may notice that I update fast. Thank you for the review, it cheered me up =) ***

* * *

**Chapter VI : True Identity**

Rin observed everything and everyone at the dance hall. All the suspects were there. Adam, Elizabeth, and Matthew, they were all in the dance hall. It's already passed midnight.

'I wonder if Len stopped the culprit from murdering Paul...' Rin wondered.

Suddenly, music stopped, automatically, the dancers also stopped. But, why? Rin looked around. Rin's heart skipped a beat. Paramedics and police were running to different directions.

"Nobody moves! We've heard there is a murder's case here! No one is allowed to leave the mansion until further notice!" One of polices screamed to them.

Everyone's expressions changed into panic and worry. The only thing that they could think of that time, was to get out. One of them there could be the culprit.

'But... All the culprits are here...' Rin looked and found the 3 suspects standing still.

Rin hurried to Paul's office. There's a probability that Len was the culprit. But could he really be doing that?

Rin slammed the door opened, and found Len drinking red wine.

"The police and paramedics came?" Len asked as if nothing happened.

That's when Rin realized, Paul was sitting still, his head faced down, and spoke nothing.

"Rin? Did the police and paramedics come?" Len asked one more time.

"Oh, yes... They came here just a moment ago. Who called them?" Rin came to her senses.

"I called them. While Paul and I were chatting, around midnight or so, he fainted. I thought he fainted, but I was wrong." Len put down the glass of wine.

"As you can see, Paul is no longer here." He continued.

"But, how...?" Rin couldn't think of any reason why Len could ever kill Paul.

Len barely knew Paul.

"Poisoned is my best guess, since I couldn't see any external injuries."Len answered.

"Do you know who the culprit is?" Rin asked.

"I have a mere guess, but I need strong evidence to support my 'guess'." Len observed Paul. "This is what I know so far." Len began explaining.

"Before Paul died, I talked to him for a bit."

Flashback.

"May I come in?" Len asked before he opened the door.

Len heard no answer at all, so Len came in without his permission.

Paul was sitting in a red couch, a glass of red wine in his right hand. He looked sleepy, but Len didn't question why, because he knew the answer. It's near to midnight, of course anyone would be sleepy.

"Your face seemed familiar." He said. Before Len could explain anything, he let Len to sit to the couch facing him.

"I was sent to investigate your case from the mayor. The threat letter. Before I begin, first I must apologize. I came here without being invited by you, or your daughter. I was concerned by the threat letter, and wanted to know whether you're save or not." Len started.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern." Paul added a smile.

"It's good to hear that. By the way, I didn't see you at all in the party, have you been in your office working?" Len asked.  
"No, I've been chatting with my son, and a man named Adam." He answered, Paul didn't seem very happy about it at all.

"Was the conversation unpleasant?" Len asked. The interrogation begins.

"Well, my son Matthew... He's really looking forward for me to retire... But I just

think he's not ready for it yet... The conversation started pleasant, but then he started to talk about taking over the company..." Paul looked sad, to be exact, he seemed disappointed.

"I see..." Len couldn't give any other comment.

"The conversation with Adam... He wanted to marry my daughter, but how could I give my daughter away, with a man that poor. My daughter deserve better than that. He kept me on my chair for 3 hours straight." Paul continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining in front of a guest." Paul realized how rude he was. But Len thought that's useful information.

"Here, have some wine." He grabbed a bottle of wine and pours it to a glass. He gave it to Len.

'It might be poisoned...' Len smelled the wine before drinking it.

'It's save...' Len took a sip of the red wine.

"Adam gave me this wine. I think it tastes delicious. He even gave me a glass to drink with." Paul drank from the glass.

"But that will get him nowhere. Giving me presents will not change my mind. He's not marrying my daughter." Paul put the glass on the table. It seemed like he had enough for tonight.

Len looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

'It's 3 minutes passed midnight...' Len took yet another sip.

"Mr. Williams," Len called. But Paul's faced down. He didn't reply.

"Mr. Williams?" Len leaned near closer to him.

Although there was a party in that mansion, that room was completely silent. So silent, Len could hear his own heartbeat, but not Paul's heartbeat. Len grabbed Paul's neck and the Paul's palm.

There was no pulse.

End of flashback.

"After that I alert the paramedics and the police." Len ended his explanations.

Rin took another step closer to Paul. She gave him a look of sympathy, although Paul couldn't see her face now.

"I really need evidence..." Len said as he examines the red wine.

"So Paul died because of poisoning?" Rin asked.

"Most likely to be. My question is, I drank the wine as well, but... Why am I still alive?" Len wondered.

"Maybe it's time released?" Rin guessed.

Rin's words struck Len like lightning. Time released, that's it!

The puzzle pieces have gathered itself together to form a picture.

"I know who the culprit is. We need to go..."

An officer slammed open the door, followed by 2 paramedics, and 3 other officers.

"So you're the culprit. I'm surprised you're still in the building by now." The officer said.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're mistaken. I'm..."

"We received a call saying that someone has been murdered. We've interrogated a few people, and _you _were last seen with the victim."The officer cut Len's words.

Soon after the officer said that, Elizabeth came running wearing her gown, followed by Adam and Matthew. Tears ran down from her eyes. She gasped as she saw her Father laying, not breathing.

"There are no external injuries. The victim is suspected to be poisoned." One of the paramedic announced.

"Sir, you have many things to explain." The officer said to Len.

"I think I should explain right now. Since the culprit is still here with us. In this room." Len said.

"I was sent by the mayor to investigate this case. I came uninvited because I was concerned about Mr. William's letter. Now, let me explain to you from the start." Len began explaining.

"_The first mystery is why was he alone in his room drinking a poisoned bottle of wine. The reason is simple, because at that time he was destined to die._ I know the culprit will not admit it. _So I will say the answer to this question for you ."_

"_So, who is the culprit? _The culprit is..."

"Wait just a minute." Elizabeth stopped Len from saying who the culprit was.

"Is there a problem?" Len asked.

"You... You seemed familiar." Elizabeth said.

"You must've seen me in the party, now as I was saying,"

Elizabeth took 3 steps closer to Len and grabbed his right shoulder. She began squeezing it. Len couldn't hold the pain and his face showed exactly what he was feeling.

Rin grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and pulled it away from Len's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Madam, but I couldn't let you harm my master. The worse would come if you do." Rin said and let go of her arm.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

Len hold his right shoulder, trying his best to hide it from everyone. But he couldn't. Blood fell down from his right shoulder.

'My arm is ripped from my shoulder...' Len couldn't take the pain and decided to rip his arm off from his shoulder.

Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

"I knew it... You're the detective that was released a few months ago..." Elizabeth said.

"Officer, take him away! He shouldn't have been released He should've rot in jail!"


	7. Chapter VII : The Culprit's Escape

*** So this is the end of the case, I can't believe it took 5 chapters to finish 1 case... I'm still thinking of the next case, but I think Rin & Len needs some vacation. ***

* * *

**Chapter VII : The Culprit's Escape**

The room grew silent by the second. Len knew it would happen, from all the people in the room, he's the most suspicious of all. He's a former murderer, and he was there when Paul died. But that's the culprit's alibi. He admitted it was smart for the culprit to do it, but there were flaws to his alibi.

"I admit, from all of you, I'm the most suspicious. But, can you send me to be questioned just because I'm suspicious? What evidence do you have that I killed him?" Len asked Elizabeth.

She didn't say a single word, instead her face looked down.

"You were last seen with him, so doesn't that prove that you're the culprit?" Adam defended the love of her life.

"How do you think I did it?" Len asked.

"It's probably by poison from the red wine." Matthew looked at the bottle.

"If that's your answer, then you're mistaken. Because that time, I too drank from the bottle." Len showed him the glass of wine that he didn't finish.

"Just to prove it to you," Len drank the red wine until there were none left in the glass.

Everyone stared at amazement, so far, Len is still alive.

"It might be time released." Matthew added.

"That's true, I might die in approximately 3 hours. But I won't. Because I'm not the only one who drank from this glass. The culprit also drank from here, and so far he's still standing with us. He drank at the same time with Paul, but still, he's alive." Len said and looked directly to the culprit's eyes.

Adam.

"So you think _I'm_ the culprit?" Adam thought it's a joke. "Yes, I drank from the wine, but that doesn't prove anything." He continued.

"That's because you have an alibi. Let me explain. At 8-9 PM Matthew was talking with Paul, an unpleasant conversation. Then you came and talked for 3 hours straight. I had no idea what you talked about, but it bothered Paul very much. You gave him a bottle of red wine, and 2 glasses to drink with. You pour one glass to Paul, and you pour the other with your glass." Len explained and put down his glass of wine, and grabbed Paul's glass.

"The poison isn't in the red wine. But in the glass." Len showed them. No one could see anything suspicious in the red wine.

"It's most likely to be poison in the shape of powder. Maybe potassium cyanide? It's a lethal weapon because it's known as highly toxic. This compound is scentless, that's why when Paul smelled the wine before he drank it, he couldn't detect anything else."

"Smelling wine?" Rin asked.

"It's some sort of custom to smell the wine before drinking it. Surely Paul had the habit to do that," Len said.

"It's not as simple as that though, potassium cyanide is very soluble in water, and wine contains approximately 70-80 % of water. That's why you didn't put the powder IN the glass when Paul wanted to drink it. You put a large amount of potassium cyanide in the glass, and you threw away the potassium cyanide, but didn't wash the glass. That's why it reacted slowly. Because there were only TRACES of them."

"The only problem you had with the alibi, is you can't let Paul move too much. That's why you had to keep him in his room until the poison reacts with the wine. Unfortunately, if you were caught with him while you were in the room, everyone would suspect it's you. Lucky for you, I was waiting in front of Paul's room. I was lured into your alibi, and now, everyone suspected it was me."

"You still have no evidence that I'm the culprit. Yes, I brought the glass and the wine. But a peasant like me doesn't know a thing about poison, and how to buy them." Adam said.

"Of course you weren't the mastermind. You were just a puppet, while the puppeteer is your soul mate. Buying a compound like that wouldn't be a problem from a princess, wouldn't it? And the letter of course. You wrote it didn't you?" Len took out the letter that he kept all the time in his left pocket.

Surrender your diamond to me.

Or else you will suffer the consequences.

Your death will come soon, if you don't do as I say.

Value your life while you can.

"I don't need a diamond, all I wanted is Elizabeth, no more and no less." Adam said. "What you meant in this letter wasn't a real diamond. The diamond here is Elizabeth. Paul didn't understand the letter, but even if he did, he would never surrender his daughter to you. The two of you are angry of Paul because you're not allowed to be together. So both of you wrote a letter and gave it to Paul a few months ago. You planned this all along, and even included Matthew in here. People know well that Matthew wanted to take over the company, just as badly you two want to get married. So people would think that Matthew is the culprit."

"Now, let me summarize. The culprit is Adam, but the mastermind is Elizabeth. The evidence is the glass you brought with you. And you did it in here, in private. So when the poison reacts, Paul won't die in public." Len summarized.

"Everything is crystal clear now. And you haven't confessed?" Len asked.

Both Adam and Elizabeth didn't say anything. Until Adam finally spoke up.

"Yes, it was us. We did it. And we didn't know someone would ever solve this case."

Adam took out something that looked like loosely woven cotton cloth ball. He dropped it to the ground. Smoke suddenly filled the room some started coughing. None can see with that much smoke covering their eyes.

Len still remembered where the door was and tried to open it. The smoke went out of the room and they could finally see. But both Adam and Elizabeth were missing.

"They ran away..." Len said.

"They couldn't have gone far! Search the neighborhood! Hurry!" The officers hurried outside, while Rin and Len stayed in the room.

"It's not possible. They didn't runaway. They're still here. In the mansion." Len said confidently.

"How did you know?" Rin asked.

"This mansion is big, even I admit that I got lost. Elizabeth, the owner of the mansion must be familiar with every door. There must be a hidden door here. In this room." Len said and examined every corner of the room.

Rin looked both at the closed window, and the opened the door. Len must've opened the door. That means that the couple didn't run towards the door, there's a hidden door.

Rin copied what Len did. They both searched around, but the result was zero.

'I didn't hear anything when the smoke occurred, that means no heavy things were lifted, is there probably a lever, or a button?' Len thought and put his hands on the wall.

He tapped the wall from corner to corner, until he stopped. One side of the wall had a different sound.

'It's hollow.' Len thought and readied himself.

Using his right leg he broke down the secret wall. What they could see beneath the secret wall was a stairway.

"They must've heard us by now." Rin commented.

Len ignored her and walked down. He guessed it must be some kind of vault. A vault full of money and pure bars of gold.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and found only darkness. They couldn't see anything besides black.

"It must be a trap. They probably turned all the candles off so he could hit either me or you unconscious. Stay behind me." Len guessed.

Len hold his breath and silently listen to everything. He tried his best to listen. A heartbeat later he heard a crack coming from right in front of him. Knowing it wasn't Rin, Len gave a powerful kick. He didn't know who it was, but he was sure it wasn't Elizabeth. Len kicked his neck, and smashed it to the wall. A large groan was heard after Len gave the kick.

"Let's go back ." Len said as he searched for the stairs.

"You're not going to take them?" Rin wondered what was the point of going down to the basement.

"Our job is to solve the case, and since the case is solved, there's no need for us to be here. I just wanted to know where they are, out of curiosity." Len found it.

"It'd be difficult for them to live, I pity them." Before Len went up, he hoped that Romeo & Juliet heard his voice clear. "Their faces would be put on wanted posters, and who knows? Maybe they'd live a miserable life undercover in poverty." He added.

* * *

Note :

The poison that Adam used was Potassium Cyanide. After google-ing I found out that IT IS a lethal weapon. I looked in wikipedia and it said that U.S. Military uses that, and so does Adolf Hitler. They're usually used for suicide, because it reacts fast.

It's really useful when you want to suicide, you die quickly. *Wow, writing this story makes me more violent xD *


	8. Chapter VIII : The Assistant's Day Off

*** So far there are only 3 vocaloid characters in this story. Rin, Len, & Luka (If you look back at Chapter I) The 3 of them must be lonely so I added another vocaloid character. A true leek lover (?) is in the story! ***

* * *

**Chapter VIII : The Assistant's Day Off**

The first thing they did after leaving Whitechapel was to go to City Hall. Len couldn't wait to see the look on the mayor's face when he showed him proof that he solved the case. He couldn't help but smile the entire day.

They arrived at City Hall. Len didn't bother to talk to the 'register man' again. He'd probably tell him to make reservations. Len didn't have time for that.

Len knocked on the door of the mayor's office.

"Come in!" The mayor answered.

Len's smile widened and he opened the door. The mayor looked surprised when Len came, with a smile. Something good must've happened to him, the mayor thought.

"I solved the case, and came here to get my license back." Len said and took out a piece of paper. Right after Len solved the case, he asked the officer to sign a paper. He gave it to the mayor and let him read and examine it.

The murder case of Paul Williams has been _**solved by Kagamine Len **_21st of December 1889. The culprit, Adam Evans and Elizabeth Williams went in to hiding and still nowhere to be found.

The mayor didn't read on the rest of the paper. He heard of the news about Paul Williams, but he didn't know who solved it. The mayor figured that Len could solve the mystery, but he thought the mystery didn't exist,

"I thought the case had already been expired..." The mayor said.

"Well, you thought wrong." Len said. "I'll be taking my license now." He continued.

"You can get it first thing tomorrow morning." The mayor said and gave the paper back to Len.

"That wasn't our deal. Our deal was, 'if you're able to solve this mystery, you could get your license back.' So I want it now." Len raised his voice.

The mayor sighed and stood up from his desk.

"Come with me, it'll take a few minutes. You'll have to fill in some forms." He said and led the way.

"It might take a while, why don't you head home and take the rest of the day off?" Len said.

"A day off?" Rin repeated.

"Yes, you must be tired from the journey, right? Here's your pay for your first few days." Len took out his wallet and gave Rin 100 pounds.

"I didn't count how many hours, I hope that's enough. Well, see you tomorrow at the mansion." Len said and followed the mayor, leaving Rin speechless.

Rin opened the door to her small inn. It looked old, even the inn keeper kept on talking about wanting to renovate it. But she didn't really say, when she's going to do it.

The first thing Rin wanted to do was to pay the rent. That was the main purpose she got a job in the first place. With 100 pounds she was able to pay a whole month for her rent, with some spare as well.

"Rin, is that you?" The inn keeper greeted her from behind Rin's back. Rin turned around and saw the inn keeper carrying shopping bags. She must've left to buy groceries.

"Ms. Miku." Rin greeted her back.

"Where have you been?" Miku asked in a tone of worry and anger. But she couldn't possibly be mad at her. Maybe a little. Rin left without saying anything, how could she calm down?

Miku put the shopping bags on the table and put on a face that reads 'I'm ready to listen to your story.'

"There's not much to say. I went to Whitechapel." Rin answered shortly.

"Why were you at Whitechapel?" Miku asked. Rin guessed Miku would ask a thousand more questions if she kept on answering with short answers, so Rin answered with a longer answer this time.

"I told you I was looking for a job, and I found one. My boss found a case, and it led us to Whitechapel. He solved the case, and he said I could take the rest of the day off."

"A case? So he's a detective? Oh... So he's the one people were talking about... News spread fast, don't you think? I overheard it from a herd of talking ladies. I wasn't really interested about it, but now I am! Tell me more!" Miku said anxiously. Miku was around 2-3 years older than Rin, but she had more spirit than Rin could ever have in a million years.

"Before that," Rin took out the 100 pounds from her pocket. She was starting to like her uniform, it's really useful.

"Will this cover this month's rent?" Rin asked.

Miku was speechless for a moment, but regained consciousness.

"Who IS your master?" Miku asked.

"Maybe you've heard of him. His name is Kagamine Len." Rin answered.

"You're working with that psychopath?" Rin was worried her voice could echo in the streets of Central London, but, that's just who Miku was.

"Yes. He's very kind." Rin answered. She didn't want to give negative things about Len for now. Or else Miku would scream even louder.

'Honestly, I like your voice better when you're singing...' Rin thought in her head.

"Now I'm even more worried... I shouldn't have asked..." Miku sighed.

Rin gave the 100 pounds to Miku's hands.

"How long have you been working for him?" Miku asked.

"I started at 19th of December, so... 3 days." Rin answered.

"3 days and you already have this much money... I wish I have the courage to take that job... Oh well, it also takes courage to run an inn by yourself." Miku carried her shopping bag.

"Tonight we're having stew. Come down to my room if you'd like to have some." She said.

Although Miku can sometimes be loud, Rin didn't mind having someone as loud as her by her side. After all, it was Miku who found her on the quite street of London. If it weren't for her, who knows what would happen?

She wouldn't be standing inside the inn if she didn't find her.

"The stew was delicious." Rin put down her spoon. In a nice cold winter it's nice to eat warm food.

"But I think you put too much leek... It's supposed to be beef stew, right?" Rin commented.

"It's beef and leek stew!" Miku said.

Rin couldn't make further comment about it. She should be grateful that Miku was treating her beef / leek stew.

"Beef is just too expensive, leek is much cheaper." Miku added.

"It's been a while... Have any of your memories came back?" She asked.

Although that topic made her uncomfortable, she had to answer.

"Not yet. I'm not even sure if it's coming back." Rin answered.

"Maybe you'll experience déjà vu? I don't know when it'll happen, but I'm sure it will." Miku said in a confident voice.

"Déjà vu?" Rin repeated in wonder.

"Yes, it's, um... Like, you feel like you've already experienced something. For example you come to a park, and you'll get this funny feeling that you've been there already." Miku explained.

Although Rin didn't completely understand, she could understand some of them. So far, Rin hadn't got these 'déjà vus'. But she would love to experience it.

"Anyway, I guess you'll be going to a bunch of places with your boss, huh? Bring souvenirs next time if you have the time to think about me!" Miku said.

"Of course." Rin answered. She wondered when the next case will come.

* * *

Note :

At the previous chapters I didn't mention this, but if you're wondering where the scene takes place it's located in Central London, England. I should've mentioned it in the previous chapters, but I thought it wasn't an essential part of the story. I was wrong.

As you all know "the first mystery is why was he alone drinking poisoned wine" is solved.

Well, I'm trying to make the second case using this part of the lyric : "The second mystery is, why did they fall into the ocean"

It's kinda hard to make, since it's winter now, and I have no intention on skipping seasons.

Wish me luck! ^_^


	9. Chapter IX : A Paranormal Case

*** So an idea struck to me like lightning! I finally found a case that has something to do with the second mystery in the song nazotoki! (English title is too long) Please enjoy! ***

* * *

**Chapter IX: Paranormal Case**

29th December 1889

Len read over the case sent by the City Hall to him. He prayed that it isn't another trick, like Paul William's case. Or else that mayor is going to wish he was never born. Of course Rin wouldn't let Len do that.

Request sent by : Lucy Amberous

Case : Villagers are disappearing. At midnight a sound of a bell can be heard. When villagers investigate the sound, it led them to a lake. The body of a missing villager is found dead at the center of the lake. The case had happened more than once. Usually 3 villagers die each month.

Crime Scene: Ovule Village.

Prime suspect : Gregory Norve

'It sounds like a ghost did this...' Len commented.

"Here's your tea." Rin served tea to Len. He thought Rin many things about what her job, other than keeping Len from doing harm. But Rin only works for around 3 hours, since there's not much to do. After her shift was over, Len let Rin go back to her inn.

"Do you have plans for new year?" Len asked and took a sip..

"No." Rin answered shortly.

"Good. Because we're going to Ovule Village. Tonight." Len said and gave Rin the letter.

"Don't you think it's a unique case? I don't think it'd be as simple as Paul William's case. Because it happens more than once." He commented.

"Where is Ovule?" Rin asked.

"East from here, but it's quite far. If we travel at dusk, we'll arrive at dawn. You should go back to your inn and pack extra clothes. We're probably going to stay there for a few days." Len said.

List of victims October 1889-December 1889

Bill Akrough - Fisherman

Thomas Lure - Fisherman

Aaron Simmerson - Tailor

Cindy Oller – Inn keeper

Ryan Aences – Shop owner

Howard Bowler - Farmer

The list continued on until number 14.

'14 people died in 3 months? It happened from 1885, the case have been going on for 4 years... 95% of the people mentioned in the list are men, only few are women. So many innocent people died... Or maybe they're not innocent?' Len read over the files sent by Lucy Amberous.

Rin looked at the view beyond the train's window. She hadn't seen any buildings so she thought they're near. She slept for 4 hours but kept on waking up because of the bump from the train. While Len kept on reading the files since the train started moving.

The first thing they're going to do once they reached Ovule, they are going to talk with Lucy Amberous. Len needed more data. There weren't any information about the prime suspect, Gregory Norve. But everything else was described in great detail. She even gave a map Ovule Village, and the path towards the lake. It wasn't far, around 15 meters from the village.

'So the culprit carries their victims to the lake, 15 meters from the village, to the lake? Won't the culprit be tired? Carrying his victims like that, in midnight, isn't it tiring? Unless he used a wagon... But Lucy Amberous didn't mention anything about tracks of wheel...' Len put down the files and put it back on the folder.

The sun was already rising from the horizon by the time Len closed his eyes to sleep. ***************

They reached Ovule Village. As expected, Ovule Village is surrounded by nature. Snow decorated the ground as if the ground is carpeted by snow. Rin and Len both were amazed by one thing from ovule village. That is a tall tree. Probably the tallest tree they've ever seen. It's probably as tall as Len's mansion.

Other than that, everything was plain. And very 'village-like'. Smoke came out from the villager's chimneys. Even though they have a large and tall tree, the village was extremely small. They could only see around 20 houses, and they were all small. Except for one that looked like an inn.

They thought the tall tree attracted them, but something else attracted Len's eyes. A stone shaped like a cross was located in front of the villager's house. Len took a few steps closer at the stone shaped cross. It was covered in snow, and Len tried to wipe off the snow from the stone.

'Is this a tombstone?' Len asked to himself.

"There's more." Rin pointed to the other houses.

All the houses in the village all had a cross made from stone. Its height is half Len's height, and Len was sure it was a tombstone. But there were no name carved on it.

"Let's go to that inn first." Len said. "Hopefully it's an inn." He continued.

The largest building is the inn, but there weren't any people there. No one was there.

"Is no one here?" Rin asked.

"I'm sure there is. I saw smoke from the chimney of this inn." Len answered.

"Oh, hello." A little girl greeted them from behind. She's around 9-10 years old.

There were traces of tears and sadness in her eyes. Both Len & Rin wasn't surprised to see tears in the villager's faces. People kept on dying for no reason.

"Are you the inn keeper?" Len asked.

Honestly Rin thought it was an unusual question. Should the inn keeper be that young? But the girl's answer changed Rin's mind.

"Yes." She ran towards the register table. Although the table is much taller than her, and they couldn't see the girl at all.

"Welcome to the inn. My name is Alice." She climbed up to the register table so they could see her.

"We'd like to rent two rooms." Len said.

"Alice!" Someone interrupted their transactions.

An old lady came inside the hotel and took over the register table.

"I'm sorry if the girl caused trouble. Can I help you?" She asked.

"We'd like to rent two rooms." Len repeated.

"Here are your room keys." She gave room number 1 to Rin, and gave room number 2 to Len.

"How long will you be staying?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I'm here to do research for my novel. I'm a novelist you see, and I need a background for my story. And the magnificent tree here. It's a wonderful touch to my upcoming novel." Len explained.

"Oh, a novelist. Well, please enjoy your stay." The old lady said, and she was about to left with Alice. But stopped.

"I should remind you, don't wonder off to the lake near here at night. It's dangerous." She said to them and left.

"After we rest for an hour, let's immediately go to the lake." Len said and searched for his room.

Rin thought her room wouldn't be too far from Len, so she walked right behind him.

The room wasn't extravagant, but he should be grateful that there's an inn in this small village. A bed, a desk and chair, and a wardrobe. There was a lamp on the desk as well.

Len carefully released his right arm and put it in a special case. Since Elizabeth nearly destroyed his right arm he had to buy another arm. Len thought his arm was quite old anyway.

Releasing his arm is what Len usually does when he's in his mansion, or if he wants to go to sleep or take a shower. Although he doubts that no one knows who he was in Ovule. Just to be safe, he would wear his arm when he goes outside of the inn.

He opened the wardrobe in that room, and found something disturbing, there was another cross. The half the size he saw, but the same material.

'I need to know what that thing is...' Len thought to himself and put his suitcase inside the wardrobe.

* * *

Note :

Ovule Village DOESN'T EXIST (as far as I know). I'm not a resident of England, (I wish I could) so I'm not familiar with their cities. I checked google map but couldn't find a city near London that has a lake, and a village at the Victorian era. That's why I made Ovule Village.

And if you're wondering what Ovule means, it's actually a part of the flower that turns into a seed after fertilization. (Biology exam just passed, that's why I thought of that as a name xD)


	10. Chapter X : Untamed Water Spirit

*** There's not much to say, other than enjoy reading! I read the reviews / comments written, and that's probably the reason why I update more than one chapter in one day xD Thank you for reading & reviewing! Writing the story is more fun seeing as many people are looking forward to it! =) ***

* * *

**Chapter X: Untamed Water Spirit**

At first Len wanted to see Lucy Amberous first, but he thought the lake was more important than seeing her. It took them approximately 10 minutes from the village to the lake. They stared at amazement to the crystal clear lake.

The lake was frozen, but it's fragile. With a punch the ice would surely break. It's surrounded by tall trees, but not as tall as the first one they saw. It was quite large, around 200 meters or so.

Rin went to see her reflection on the lake.

"It looks so pure." She commented.

"It's too pure." Len added. "No blood. The aquatic animals in the lake are still alive. It means that they didn't die by poison, or external & internal bleeding."

"So what caused it?" Rin asked. Before Len had the time to answer her question, a sound interrupted him. They heard the sound of bells ringing hard. It sounded urgent.

"It's coming from Ovule." Rin said, wondering what could happen.

"Let's go and see." Len said.

A crowd of people were gathering at the center of the village. It was noisy, and some people had fear in their eyes.

They were looking at a wooden board. Rin and Len couldn't see anything because of the people in front of them.

"I didn't notice that board when we got here," Len said.

"That's because the mayor only put it when there is a victim, or will there be a victim." The inn keeper said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"See for yourself. I think the board explains it all." The old lady, taking no interest, left them.

"I'll try to go through the crowd and look at the board." Len said.

"Don't do anything violent." Rin said, not forgetting her job.

Len kept that on mind and pushed everyone on his way. Some people left, but some people stood still. To mourn, or to thank god they're still alive. For now.

On the wooden board, there was a writing, made from blood. It reads :

LUCY AMBEROUS IS IN MY HANDS AND WILL SOON BE _**DEAD**_

ALICE AMBEROUS WILL FOLLOW AT MIDNIGHT

'Lucy Amberous is dead?' Len screamed in his heart. His only lead for information is gone, and he knew why. It's probably because Lucy sent a request to city hall. If she didn't, she'd probably still be alive.

Len went back to where Rin was standing and reported what he saw to Rin.

"Is it THAT Alice? The Alice we met this morning?" Rin asked.

"Who knows. Alice is a common name, but this is a small village. There's a chance that it could be her. It explains why she was alone when we saw her. Lucy was probably the real inn keeper." Len guessed.

"What an accurate guess, and you are?" A big and strong man was beside them, listening to Len's 'guesses all this time.

"My name is Len, and this is Rin. I'm a novelist and came to record the paranormal activity I heard so much from the city." Len introduced himself and Rin. "And you are?"

"Gregory Norve. The mayor of this here village. I must warn you that it's really dangerous to do a 'research' about the water spirit." He said.

'He's the prime suspect...' Len remembered the name.

"Yes, I admit I am afraid. Are there tips that you can give to me while I'm still in the village?" Len asked.

Gregory thought for a moment, then answered with a smile.

"Let's go to my house first. Don't you feel cold being here in the outside?"

The mayor served tea for the three of them. Rin saw a workshop near the room they were in. It seemed like Gregory is a blacksmith.

"Before I ask you the tips and suggestions, may I ask what the 'water spirit' is? You mentioned it earlier." Len said.

"Ah, the evil spirit. It's been haunting the village for years. Many innocent people died, and it drove me insane to see the villagers dying." The mayor said.

"I'm sorry to bring up a topic you don't want to discuss." Len said before the mayor continued.

"As the mayor of the village, I should treat all travelers such as you, with respect. So I will answer your question. The water spirit. She lived in the lake near here. The lake is frozen now, but the water spirit still haunts the village. The spirit kidnaps people, men or women, young or old, everyone. After 2 days of disappearance, the water spirit will return the victim. The victim will be found at the center of the lake, dead." The mayor said with a bitter tone.

"But so far some are the villagers are alive." Rin said.

"Yes, young lady. It's because of the stone. I put ancient spells inside the stone, but that stone is quite hard to find, that's why I have to go to the city and buy it from them. They're quite expensive, and I couldn't possibly buy 30 expensive stones for the villagers. So the villagers have to buy with their own money. Unfortunately the shield doesn't stay very long. After a week, the power will be off, and that means the water spirit could take them at any time." Gregory looked down.

Len took a sip of the warm tea while processing every word that Gregory said.

Only idiots would believe what Gregory said. Sadly all the villagers in there were idiots, Len thought.

"On to the tips, please?" Len asked.

"Oh, yes. There are a few things that you should know. First, don't wander around the lake at night, it's dangerous. Second, don't climb the tall tree. Surely you know which tree I am talking about, yes? And third, don't destroy the sacred stones, or else you won't be protected. Those are the three things that you need to know." He said.

Len smiled. "Thank you very much. It's very generous of you to tell us points. When I write my novel, I'll be sure to put those inside so the readers won't do it."

"And, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you. I know this seems rude, but, can you consider a donation to the village?" The mayor asked.

He thought for a moment, then answered. "My money is limited Mr. Mayor. I can only last a few days in here for the inn. But, on my next trip here, I will be sure to bring donations. Please look forward to it." Len said.

"Thank you very much sir! Your donations would help the water spirit from getting any closer to our village!" He said.

"Well, I think it's time for us to leave. We're going to explore the village a bit more. The restaurant maybe? Oh, but before I go, may I ask how much does the material cost you? The shield?" He asked.

"It's 30 pounds, would you like to have some?" The mayor asked.

"I'll consider it. Thank you for the offer though." Len left the house. After taking her last sip of tea, Rin followed him as well.

When Len was outside, he was staring at the tall tree.

"Remember the 3 things Gregory said?" Len asked Rin.

"The tips?" Rin asked back.

"Don't go to the lake at night, don't climb the call tree, and don't destroy the sacred stones. When someone tells you not to do something, it makes you want to do it, don't you agree? " Len asked her opinion.

"Let's do all of them by today." He smiled.


	11. Chapter XI : The 3 Forbidden Things

*** So, I've been thinking about adding a bit of romance from this chapter onwards, but I'm not very experienced on that genre... Trying something new SHOULD be fun, but, I don't know... What do you think? =/ ***

* * *

**Chapter XI: The 3 Forbidden Things**

There were 3 'forbidden' things that the villagers shouldn't do. Don't walk around the lake at night, don't climb the tallest tree, and don't destroy the stone.

14 hours towards midnight.

"It's already noon, there's much time to spare, but we don't know when the culprit is going to take Alice Amberous. We'll have to split up. I'm going to interrogate the inn keeper, and I want you to destroy the stone. I want to know what's inside." Len said.

"But won't it attract attention?" Rin asked.

Len knew what she meant. Destroying the stone seemed hard, and it's going to be really noisy.

"Then go to the lake. I think it's far enough, and no one could hear you there. Destroy the stone with a large rock, or just smash it to the ground until it's broken. Take the stone from the wardrobe in the inn, you'll find it there. I'll distract the inn keeper while you get the stone out of the inn" Len formed a plan.

The inn keeper was found cooking in the kitchen in the inn. Alice was helping her by her side. She didn't seem sad, at all. The inn keeper probably didn't tell Alice about what will happen in midnight.

"May I help you?" The inn keeper asked.

"I'm quite done with my research, so I thought I'd help you in the kitchen." Len answered.

She stared for a moment, and gave Len her position.

"You can slice the vegetables." She said and passed the knife to Len.

Although knives remind him of the past, that's a part of interrogation. He began slicing the carrots.

"What's the real reason you're here?" She asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Len asked.

"You're not a novelist. You look more like a detective to me." She said, but before she continues on, she stared at Alice.

"Alice, go and clean room number 1 & 2, after that go to the butcher's shop and buy some beef. Get the money from my room." She said.

Alice left with a smile and ran energetically out from the kitchen.

"So, Mrs. Inn keeper,"

"Don't call me that. My name is Angela. Angela Amberous." She said.

"So... Your daughter is... Lucy Amberous?" Len asked.

"Yes. That reckless girl." She commented, even though Len could see her eyes watery.

"I think there's no need for me to lie to you. You were right, I am a detective. Your daughter sent a request to City Hall, so I'm here to investigate." Len revealed himself.

"I thought so. Have you encountered Gregory?" She asked.

"Yes. We chatted a while ago." Len answered, he was done with one carrot, and was on to another. "He's a good actor." He commented.

"So you know that he's the culprit?" Angela's voice rose, an excitement tone was sighted.

"No. He's still a suspect. A prime suspect. I still haven't gotten any evidence that it's him. And I still don't know how he did it." Len answered.

"I see..." Angela tasted the glass of disappointment when she heard it.

"You needn't worry. We won't leave the village until the case is solved." Len said. "But I need to ask a few questions. Can you explain from the beginning?" He asked.

Angela sighed, and she started to tell a tale.

"I know Gregory since he's a child. But, an accident happened. He killed his own brother.

Everyone thought that Gregory killed him, so he made a white lie. A spirit did it, he said. Everyone was on guard, but when Gregory grew older, he was short on money, since no one wanted a blacksmith. It's useless for this village. So he made a story. About the water spirit, and started to take people's life. First the mayor, then his enemies who once bullied him. Now, everyone who doesn't pay 30 pounds every week will die." She ended.

"I see..." Len went on with another carrot.

"A few weeks ago, Lucy's husband died. To be exact, killed. She was furious and decided to go to the city and tell the police. 2 days ago Lucy came back, and at night she was missing. Who knows what happened to her. Gregory must know that Lucy went to the city and ask for help. Now, he's after Alice. That poor girl." She stirred the big pot.

"That's why I'm trying my best... To solve the case before midnight." Len said.

"I'd be scared if I were you, Mr. Detective. Gregory probably knows that you're a detective, and I think he'd change his target tonight. Either you or your 'assistant'. Be careful. Ovule needs you to solve this case, the detective shouldn't die in the middle of the case." Angela warned him

Len could take care of himself, he was confident. On the other hand, he wasn't sure about Rin.

'Maybe I should warn her...' Len thought.

"I think I have all the information I need. Thank you very much." Len said and put down his knife.

"Don't let the village down." Angela said as Len walked towards the door.

13 hours towards midnight.

Rin smashed the rock a couple of times, but it didn't work. She wondered why it was so heavy, and why a rock could be that strong.

'Or maybe this isn't a rock...' Rin had a flashback about the workshop.

The stone is probably made of steel, Gregory probably covered it with stone, or painted it so it looked like stone, who knows what he did.

She knew smashing won't work. There's a probability that it's made from steel. Does that mean her job is done now?

'Should I go back? But I shouldn't... Len wanted to know what's inside. Made by steel is just a guess. I couldn't go back with a guess as an answer.' Rin thought to herself.

Rin was confused what to do, then she remembered the knife Len gave her. So far, she hadn't used it, only the box. She took it out from her pocket and observes the knife. Would that be strong enough to cut steel?

'It looks like it's made from silver...' Rin thought it's worth the try.

Rin 'stabbed' the stone, and it worked! That knife was really powerful. Although Rin had a hard time releasing it from the stone, it's now clear what the stone was made off. Scrap iron.

Rin was happy to see her work was done, but her happiness faded away as she heard a scream of terror.

12 hours towards midnight

Len observed the tree. The branches look powerful and strong, he thought.

'Maybe I should climb it? I just hope I won't attract any attention, but...' Len squeezed his right arm. Can his arm support him?

Len have questioned everyone in the village. And there were so many questions in his head, luckily he was able to record every question he has to his small notebook.

How did the culprit manage to do it? Carrying the victim to the lake, and then back to the village as if nothing happened. Len remembered it took them 10 minutes to go there, and another 10 minutes to go back. Even if the culprit runs, it's not possible. Gregory was found in his room every time the villagers reported a sound of a bell at midnight. He didn't look tired at all, Len remembered a comment made by one of the villagers.

That's one of the main questions. The other is how did the victim made it to the center of the lake? Gregory couldn't possible throw the victim to the center, and he couldn't possible use a boat. How did he do it?

The questions made Len's head swirl, that's the price to he had to pay for choosing the life of a detective.

TING!

A high pitched bell could be heard, it shocked everyone in the village, especially Len. Could it be Lucy? Or maybe Alice? But Len remembered something more important.

He told Rin to destroy the stone near the lake.


	12. Chapter XII : War of the Psychopaths

*** I just read that Rin & Len's birthday is at 27th of December... That's too bad! I wanted to make the story during their birthday, but it's already 30th of December in the story... Oh well, what's done is done. Anyway, just like the previous case, both Rin & Len will be taking a break from their cases. They're too tired! xD***

* * *

**Chapter XII: War of the Psychopaths**

All the villagers dashed out to the lake. It was unusual. Usually the water spirit only acts at night. The water spirit must be bored.

"If that Gregory uses Rin as his target... I'm going to be the murderer," Len said and ran as fast as he could.

It only took him around 5 minutes since he ran, but he could see nothing. The lake was still frozen still, was it just a trick?

Suddenly he heard a sound, it sounded from behind him, but when he turned around, he saw a shadow. Curious, Len looked up. Although the sun was blocking the view, he could see it was a body of a woman.

'Thank goodness... It's not her,' Len gave out a sigh of relief. He felt bad about whoever was up there, but it calmed him to know that Rin wasn't in her place.

She was high up, probably 50 meters above ground. The body flew to the center of the lake. It stopped 'flying' for a moment, and gravity pulled her down. She fell directly to the center of the lake. The body didn't rise up to the surface, it drowned. Meaning she was dead.

The villager's men rushed over to see who the victim was. Some brought shovels, some brought hammers, and some brought axes. While Len was still amazed by the culprit's alibi. How was the culprit able to make the victim _**FLY**_? And it stopped to the center of the lake. He looked up yet again. It was noon, and the sun hurt his eyes. He saw something shining, like a string.

'Could it be...?' Len needed a closer look, but a voice startled him.

"The water spirit seems to be angry. It's best to leave first and wait until the spirit has calmed down." Gregory said.

Len looked at him for a moment. He was sweaty, but he didn't look tired. Maybe because he ran quickly from the village to the lake.

"Idiots." Len commented out loud.

The villagers who were about to leave stopped and turned around. Including Gregory.

"You're all idiots." Len continued.

"That's very rude of you. And to whom are you talking to?" Gregory asked and approached Len.

"To everyone in this lake. You. The villagers. Even me. I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier. The water spirit is a lie. And I'm sure all of you know it, but none have the courage to face him." Len gave Gregory a sharp look when he said 'him'.

"The water spirit is a lie. The only spirit that's here in the lake with us is the grim reaper, taking the souls of innocent people. Surely you know who I'm talking about?" Len asked.

None of the villagers spoke, they only looked at each other. Some trembled with fear, some were confused, and someone was furious.

"Honestly, people from the city... Although to you spirits seems to be beyond your understanding, it exists. And no theory of science could prove it. The reason why the spirit is angry is probably because it heard a disturbing noise. A noise of stones smashing into pieces, for example." Gregory said.

Len's heart skipped a beat after he heard that. Did he mean Rin? She did make noises. Len regretted that they separated. He really needed someone who could prevent him from doing harm.

"Where is she?" Len asked. Gregory ignored him, he pretended that he didn't hear a thing Len said. Len took that as a sign of war. Len didn't want anyone toying with his emotions.

You, there." Len pointed at the man who brought a shovel with him.

"Give me your shovel so I could dig up Gregory Norve's grave." Len said. He put on a serious face, while Gregory released a chuckle. The man, confused, decided to give the shovel to Len.

"We're wasting our time here, men. Let's go back before the water spirit takes yet another victim from one of us." Gregory said, before he could even move or speak another word, Len steadied his shovel, positioning himself.

Len hit Gregory's right knee. He fell hardly to the ground, groaning, aching.

"Did you know, Gregory? The knee joins the thigh with the leg. I think this will be the last time your right leg can ever move. Even though after this you're either going to jail, or join all your victims to either heaven or hell." Len threw the shovel away.

"Villagers! Look up at the sky!" Len commanded.

The villagers all looked up, but they saw nothing. Only some branches, the clouds, the sun, nothing less, nothing more.

"There is something there, a string. A piano string. Probably the strongest string ever made by men. It's tied from the tallest tree from the village, to here at the lake." Len pointed.

"I kept on wondering how the culprit managed to run from the village to the lake, and go back from the lake to the village, without breaking a sweat. The answer is, the culprit DIDN'T run at all. He climbed. The tallest tree here, probably 100 meters high up." Len began explaining, while Gregory was still lying on the ground.

"You probably saw the flying lady, correct? This is his alibi. The culprit climbed up the tallest tree, carrying the victim. After reaching the top, he put a triangle (instrument) on the culprit's head." Len paused for a moment, the villagers probably didn't understand half of what he said. But he just wanted to tell Gregory that he knows.

"With a triangle on the culprit's head, the culprit put the triangle on the piano string. When he released the victim, the victim falls gently, because the victim was hanging on the triangle by the string. A few moments later, the triangle hit a metal or some sort. Causing the triangle to make a bell sound." Len paused his explanation.

"The reason why you suspected nothing all this time is because the culprit always strikes at midnight. That way, you can't see the string like I did." Len added, and grabbed an axe from one of the villager's hands.

He put the axe's edge right in front of Gregory's face.

"We all know you're getting free money from the villagers, and you've taken countless lives. You're going to jail, and I hope you can never see sunlight again." Len said.

"Now, before I slay your head, let me ask you again. Where did you take my assistant?" Len asked.

"I doubt you have the courage to swing that axe to my neck." Gregory sounded like he was challenging him. Unfortunately for Gregory, Len took the challenge.

"I happen to be a former murderer. Because of you, I think my title is going to expire." Len said and readied himself to swing the axe.

He killed a person before, he could do it again.

SMASH!

For the second time, the pain came from the back of his head. Len dropped his axe, and it was his turn to fall down to the ground. But before he fell unconscious, he saw a glimpse of Rin, holding a rock.

Rin knocked Len out from his 'devil' form. And he was glad for her to do it, even though Rin went too far this time.

Len woke up and the first thing he saw was Rin. He was relieved, and hurt to see her.

"I think you went too far this time." Len said. It took a while for Rin to reply, but she replied anyway.

"I was scared. You were staring at Gregory with _those_ eyes." Rin answered

"That's the reason why I hired you in the first place. Or should I remind you what your job is again?" Len asked. He felt the atmosphere was tensed, and so he changed the subject. "Where were you?"

"I was taken to a dungeon, a place where the villagers are taken before they die. I saw Ms. Lucy there as well. After the mayor took Lucy out, I tried to break free, but the rope was too tight." Rin took out something from her pocket.

"Then I remembered the knife you gave me." The knife looked quite dirty, and there were a few scars on it, but other than that, the knife looked fine.

"I broke free with this, and ran to the village. But I saw some of the villagers weren't there, and they said there was another victim. So I ran to the lake as fast as I could." Rin explained.

Len tried to sit, but his head was so dizzy he fell down again, to his fluffy pillow. He was too weak to even sit down.

"You should rest more." Rin warned him.  
"What time is it?" Len asked, ignoring her warning.

"It's 4 AM. You were unconscious from noon, until dawn." Rin answered.

"What happened to Gregory?" Len asked.

"His leg was injured badly, so it was hard for him to make a run, or put on a fight. He's tied up in his dungeon. The villagers couldn't take him to jail because they need verification from the detective." Rin had some flashbacks on what happened after Len passed out.

"I see... Since I'm too weak to move for now, we'll leave Ovule tomorrow, is that fine with you?" Len asked.

Rin nodded. She didn't have any plans anyway.

"As you said, I should get some sleep. Today is New Year 's Eve, so I think you should go and visit the village later, I think they're going to celebrate. The water spirit is gone, so it's a wonder if they don't celebrate." Len said.

'He's right... Today's 31st of December...' Rin just remembered. Although she didn't have a clue what people should do in New Year 's Eve.

Rin headed for the door as Len closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I went too far..." Rin said and left. She didn't want to hear 'you're supposed to do that,' or 'It doesn't hurt that much'. She just wanted to say I'm sorry to him.

* * *

Note :

The alibi used in this story, I got the idea from flying fox. For those who had trouble imagining it, just imagine the flying fox. Sliding from the top to the bottom. Hope the notes help you understand more.


	13. Chapter XIII : A Glimpse of Memory

*** I looked at the visitors who visits and read The Riddler, and am so happy to see so many people it made me cry (well, I cry in the inside xD). Thank you for reading & reviewing, you made a not-so-little girl very happy =) If there are things you want me to improve or to do, please do tell! ***

* * *

**Chapter XIII: A Glimpse of Memory**

Rin and Alice went for a walk. As expected, people were preparing for celebration for New Year. Since Rin didn't know anyone else, she decided to go with Alice. She felt sorry that both her father and mother have left her, and Alice was so young as well.

Rin didn't remember anything about her parents or friends. Rin washed her thoughts away. Trying to figure her past made her nervous and uneasy. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to find out anytime soon.

"Rin?" Alice called her. "What's wrong? The cold's gotten in to you?" Alice gave a warm smile.

Rin tried to smile back, and answered with a question. "What are we going to do today, Alice?" Rin asked.

"It's new year's eve! We should enjoy ourselves! Lighten up a bit!" Alice said.

Two things were bothering Rin. The first was the guilt of hitting Len at the head. She felt bad when she hit the back of Len's head with a wooden box, now she felt terrible that she hit the back of Len's head with a large rock.

The other was Len's eyes. It was so terrifying she could still remember it clearly. She wasn't sure why she was so terrified of it. Rin noted that he did that for her, at least that's what the villagers told her.

There was an indescribable feeling when she saw his eyes. She wasn't sure what that feeling was. It wasn't fear, not sadness, not love. She felt like she's seen her before.

That's when the thought struck her. Could it be déjà vu Miku talked about around a week ago? Does that mean she knew Len before she had amnesia?

'Oh well... I rather not think about it.' Rin thought and followed Alice to nowhere. They've been walking through the woods for a while now. She agreed to Angela to take care of Alice while Angela and some other villagers dug a grave for Lucy Amberous.

"So, Alice. Where are we going?" Rin asked.

"Somewhere special! Mother and Father used to take me here all the time! When they're not busy of course, don't your parents ever take you to anywhere special?" Alice asked innocently. Rin looked down for a minute, but was able to answer after a moment of thought.

"I think I have parents. But I don't know who my parents are. I can't remember them."

Alice felt bad after asking a question that made the atmosphere worst, she didn't know how to lighten the atmosphere again.

"Don't you feel lonely that your family... Is no longer with you?" Rin asked. A few moments later she realized what she had done. What was she doing, asking a little girl a question like that?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you speechless like that..." Rin quickly apologize.

"What are you saying sorry for? Yes, I'm lonely that they're not here with me. But I treat everyone in the village as family. We're a happy family, and it doesn't matter if we're related or not!" Alice's word moved Rin's point of view.

Rin agreed to that. She only met a few people in the last few weeks, but she cared about them.

Miku is loud, energetic, and over reactive, but she has a heart of an angel. Most of the times. Rin thought of what the perfect relationship for Miku. Obviously not a mother, so maybe a kind sister. Even though Rin wasn't anything like Miku.

Len is mysterious, over emotional, and has a brain of a true genius. Rin didn't know anything about Len. His family, how he get his fame and fortune from, anything from his past. Rin didn't know the perfect relationship suited for Len. Maybe a distant relative?

"There it is!" Alice cried and snapped Rin out from her fantasy.

Other than a blanket of snow, Rin could see a railway, where train usually passes. There were fewer trees, so they must be quite far from the village. Rin didn't see any trains passing, so it was fine for them to play around a while.

"I usually come here to see the trains. There isn't much to see in the village, so the railway is my one and only favorite places. I don't really care that it's far away. What matter is the scene I'll enjoy after the walk!" Alice walked around.

Rin smiled softly. Spending time with Alice was fun.

At noon Len woke up. Although the pain was still aching, he didn't like to just sleep and do nothing.

Len released his right arm. He thought the villagers wouldn't mind seeing him with only one arm.

Len locked the door to his room and walked to the inn's front door. Just before Len could get a fresh air, Angela stopped her.

"Our inn receives a phone call. It's for you." Angela said.

"For me?" Len wondered. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to call him.

"Yes, he wants you to call him back. This is his number." Angela gave him a piece of paper. Len didn't recognize the number at all.

"The phone is in that room over there. It's an empty room." Angela left Len in the inn alone.

Without any hesitation, Len opened the door to the room, and only found a table, a bookshelf, and a phone. He picked it up and dialed the number. After a while, a voice answered. A voice Len recognized.

"Afternoon, Len."

It took a while for Len to answer. He wondered why, he called him. And how did he know that he was in Ovule, living in an inn?

"Afternoon to you, Father." Len answered shortly.

"You're probably wondering how I could contact you. It's simple. I heard you have a case in Ovule. Luckily there's only 1 inn in Ovule, so it wasn't hard to track." He said.

"Is there something that you need from me? It's unusual for you to call." Len asked.

"After you've rested, I want you to come to my mansion and talk. There's something that I need to tell you."

Len knew his father would only call him only when necessary. He wasn't there when the court announced that he was sentenced to jail. He wasn't thrilled to hear the news that his only son won't have death sentenced, he was never there.

"Is that all?" Len asked before he could close the conversation.

"Well, I haven't said happy new year to you, haven't I? It's New Year 's Eve after all. And to congratulate on solving the second mystery after your release."

"Thank you." Len said shortly.

"I'm sure your Mother is very proud." He closed the phone.

A moment after that, Len also closed the phone. Hearing his Father's voice gave Len many flashbacks about the past. One he couldn't forget.

Flashback.

"You're down here reading again, Len? Honestly, kids like you should play outside more. Shouldn't you be more energetic?" Her Mother asked.

End of flashback.

The door opened, Len was startled and his flashback was cut. It was Rin.

"What is it?" Len asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow. So I'm wondering about the train tickets, should I buy them now?" Rin asked, wondering if she interrupted something.

"Right... The train tickets. I'll come with you to the station. I need some air." Len said

"Did I interrupt something?" Rin asked.

"No, nothing. I just had a little flashback, that's all." Answered Len.

Rin remembered that she felt the déjà vu when she had the walk with Alice. So Rin decided to ask Len.

"Have we met before?" Rin asked. Puzzled, Len asked back.

"What do you mean?"

Rin was confused whether to tell him her thoughts or not. It wasn't a big deal. It probably wasn't a big deal.

'Should I tell him? The thought is disturbing...' Rin thought.

"In the past, have you seen me before? I walked with Alice and thought of a conclusion, that's all." Rin had the courage to say her mind.

Len thought for a moment, he didn't like being in crowds. The first time Len saw Rin was when Rin came to his mansion.

"I don't remember anything. I don't usually socialize with people. I leave the mansion most of the times, but I just visit a park near the mansion to read books I bring from the mansion's library." Len answered.

"The park?" Rin asked. Rin hadn't explored London yet, she knew little about the places in town.

"Maybe we'll go there sometime. It's a relaxing place." Len commented.


	14. Chapter XIV : Heir to the Throne

*** I add another imaginary city, since it was hard to find a specific building in Google Earth. Anrosia is not a city in London (as far as I know xD) Forgive my weird names for characters or city, I'm just not good at making them! _ ***

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Heir to the Throne**

4th January 1890

After a few days off, Rin was set to work again. Len didn't give any details. He only said that their destination was to see Len's Father. He lived in Anrosia, south east from London. If Len had a large mansion that could be filled with at least 1000 people, how big was his father's mansion?

The station was filled with people walking here and there. Rin & Len sat on the bench while waiting for the train to come. The weather was extremely cold, luckily Rin bought a scarf. Using her second pay check she was able to afford some clothes.

The only clothes Rin had was the clothes she wore the first time she woke up, the uniform from Len, and the gown. Miku was generous enough to give some clothes that no longer fit her, and although it was a bit big for Rin, none of them were clothes made for winter.

To fill the time, Rin decided to start a conversation with Len. Len kept on staring at the empty railway. Rin had no idea what he was thinking, and asked away.

"What does your father do?" Rin asked.

"He owns a hospital. The HAC, Health and Care. It has branches throughout England. That's what he does." Len answered shortly. He didn't seem to care or interested about the topic at all.

Rin wanted to ask so many questions. There wasn't much that Rin knew about him, and she'd love to hear his answers. But she thought this wasn't the time. It didn't seem right to ask something so personal, and they only met a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry if you feel uneasy about this but, next time when you warn me, can you hit somewhere other than the back of my head? Anywhere else is fine. I once read that if the back of your head gets it hard, there's a chance that I could lost some of my memory. Amnesia, Alzheimer, or vertigo maybe." Len said.

"I'll keep that in mind. And..."

"Please, don't say sorry. I forgive you." Len said. Even though the 'accident' at Ovule Village had already passed, Rin kept on apologizing. She hit him too hard.

Rin kept quiet for a few minutes. They both had nothing in common, as far as Rin knew. So it was hard to make a conversation. Len kept on looking outside the train's window. He seemed to be thinking so Rin tried her best not to ask too many questions.

They arrived at Anrosia. Rin hadn't seen a large mansion yet, but Len seemed to know the way. She followed him around, until Rin could guess which one was Len's mansion.

"This is it." Len said and walked up to the large gate.

It didn't look like a mansion at all. It looked like a castle. It stood high up, probably 4 stories high. The roof was painted red, and it looked like it was recently painted, the walls, however, looked old. The trees surrounded most of the front yard, although some withered because of winter. A small stairway led them to the front door. Rin looked to the right and found a large veranda, and when she looked to the left she saw a small gazebo, around it was a garden. Compared to the mansion Len had, this was far more superior.

Len rang the bell and waited for one of the servants, or butler, to answer the door. A moment later, the door opened. It wasn't a servant, nor was it the butler. It was Len's Father who opened it.

"Welcome to Anrosia. Come inside." He said and gave a faint smile.

They both came inside to the living room. It was less spacious. There were far more furniture in that mansion. Honestly Rin was glad she didn't work for Len's father, it'd be hard to clean all of them.

Even though Len's mansion was large, there were rooms Rin couldn't access, and there weren't much furniture, as far as Rin knew.

"And who might she be?" He asked as they sat down to the comfortable azure sofa.

"Her name is Rin, she's my assistant. Rin, this is my Father Lionel." Len introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rin slightly bowed her head. She saw the resemblance between Len and Lionel. It was obvious to anyone that they're father and son.

"We came because you said you have something important to tell me?" Len started the 'important' conversation.

"Oh, yes... You're straight forward as usual." Lionel started. "It's about the company." He said shortly.

Len still couldn't guess what his father was talking about. What does he want from him?

"As you know, you're my only son. And therefore you have to continue taking care of the hospital." Lionel said. Everything became clear when he said it.

"You want _**me**_, to take over?" Len repeated, couldn't believe a word he said.

"Does it sound unusual? As my son, you should know that already."

Len looked down for a moment, he was shocked and confused at the same time. Although he felt like that, he knew the answer.

"I won't do it. I already have a career, and I'd like to continue what I do until I retire." Len answered with a tone of pride in his voice.

Lionel sighed.

"I knew you'd say that. I guess you love cases more than you love the hospital?" Lionel asked.

"Yes." Len answered shortly.

"Then, how about this? Since you love challenges so much, why not take a challenge from me?" Lionel gave him a folder that was on the table. Rin didn't notice that at all.

Len opened the seal and began reading it. It was a photo of a building, and a letter of ownership, a building not far from here.

"You see, I just bought that building. I wanted to turn it to a small hospital, far from the main to handle emergencies. Unfortunately, it was said to be haunted."

"You believe in ghosts?" Len asked him. Yet another paranormal investigation.

"3 of my friends died when they were trying to renovate it. They went down to the basement and never came back." Lionel said and put on a serious face. "Do you think you could solve it?" He asked.

"Of course I can." Len answered.

"Then, let's make the challenge more interesting." Lionel looked absolutely happy to hear that answer.

"How?" Len began to suspect something.  
"There is a time limit. You have to finish this case in 24 hours, or else." Lionel said.

"Or else...?" Len wanted him to continue his sentence.

"Or else you'll continue on my place. To become the owner of HAC."

"What if I'm able to finish the case?" Len asked.

"Name your wish, and I'll try my best to fulfill it." Lionel answered.

Len thought for a moment, but he still had no idea what to wish.

"I don't know what my wish is, so I will tell you after I finish the case."

After Len said that, Lionel took out a round golden watch.

"Then you better start thinking. Because the 24 hour starts now." Lionel said.

"We'll be on our way then." Len said and stood up.

"Wait. I haven't told you the rule yet. There's only 1. You have to solve the case _alone_. Leave your assistant here." Lionel said.

Len was hesitant to leave Rin behind. He remembered what he'd done in Ovule Village because Rin went missing for 1-2 hours. Lionel saw Len's eyes, it showed hesitant.

"I won't do anything harmful to her. Who do you think I am?" Lionel asked wondering what his son saw him as.

After he heard those words he stormed out from the mansion. Lionel heard the door was shut closed, and began talking to Rin.

"How long have you two known each other?" Lionel asked.

"A few weeks." Rin answered.

"It seemed more than that." Lionel commented.

"No. We met at 19th of December. I started working for him the next day."

"Since we'll be waiting for him to come back, do you mind if we have a talk?" Lionel asked.

"I don't mind."

"Can you tell me something about yourself?" Lionel asked.

"There's not much to tell." Rin answered.

"What do you mean?" Lionel was confused, Rin was uneasy with the topic, and it made him more curious.

"I don't remember anything about my past."

"Amnesia, then? How interesting," Lionel stood up and gave a look that said 'follow me'. She did as he said, although Rin didn't know where they were going.

"You know, I'm a doctor. And I might be able to regain your memory, if we're lucky."

* * *

Note :

I think I should clarify what the 'diseases' are. For those who already knows Alzheimer, and amnesia, please ignore the notes.

Amnesia is a condition in which memory is disturbed or lost. Memory in this context refers either to stored memories or to the process of committing something to memory.

Alzheimer is a brain disease that causes problems with memory, thinking and behavior.

As you know Rin doesn't have any problem with 'behavior' so it's not Alzheimer. It's most likely to be amnesia, the reason is still unknown in this chapter and will be revealed in the next few chapters. Who knows? I haven't decide when I'm going to post the reason yet.


	15. Chapter XV : Ticking Clock

*** Oh, how I wish the exam week is over! If it's over maybe I could update 5 chapters a day! xD Well, going too fast isn't so good either. What do you think? Do you think i should slow down on the update, or this pace is fine? _ ***

* * *

**Chapter XV: Clock Ticking**

12 : 00 PM, Day 1.

Len was given 24 hours from his father. He said it at 10 AM, so he had to finish it by 10 AM tomorrow. Len did some research by interrogating people around town, most of them were useful, since Len knew nothing about the building.

Apparently, Lionel wasn't the first person to buy the building. There were many others. First it was about to be turned into a bakery, but ingredients, appliances, and soon people disappeared. Second it was turned into a public library, but many 'incidents' happened, and they were forced to shut down. Third was Lionel, who wanted to turn the building to a small hospital.

Before all that, it used to be an orphanage. Len didn't know why it was shut down yet, and he was trying hard to find out.

The owner of the orphanage died a few years ago, and what's left was the son of the owner. Len wanted to know more about the orphanage before he investigates the inside of the building.

2 : 00 PM, Day 1.

Rin was taken to the largest library she'd ever seen. There were books in every corner. Some were in shelves, some were on the ground, piled perfectly.

"This is my library. I collected books from all over the world. Len used to go down here all the time. I guess that's the reason why he's so smart." Lionel said.

"I see..." Rin kept looking here and there, wondering if Lionel could finish all those books. It seemed impossible.

Lionel grabbed a book and read some of the parts.

"It's clear that you have amnesia, but I wonder what caused it." Lionel wondered. "Do you have any scars or some sort?" He then asked.

"On my right arm. There's a scar. It looked like a cut, but it never recovers." Rin remembered. Rin didn't know how she got that scar, but she saw it. Since it was winter, Rin always use long sleeves. That's probably why no one could see them. Not Miku, not Len.

"May I see?" Lionel asked.

Rin folded her sleeves and showed it to him. Lionel observed it for a moment.

"It doesn't look new, and it looks like a deep cut. And it's already sewed back together. Does it still hurt?"

"Not really." Rin answered.

"I think I read some books on how to retrieve loss of memory. Please wait a while. You can read my books if you want." Lionel said.

2 : 20 PM, Day 1.

Len knocked on the door towards John Parker's house. Nobody answered. Len observed for a moment. It looked like no one was there. Was he out?

"You're looking for John Parker?" A man asked.

Len turned around and saw a man, he was wearing a uniform. It was clear to Len that he was the postman.

"Yes. Is he out?" Len asked.

"He went missing a few weeks ago. His family is still alive, but they're away now." The postman said.

"Is that so... Thank you for your information." Len said.

'I wonder if the culprit is behind this...' Len wondered.

Len had nowhere else to go, except for the building itself. Although the information he got had gaps, maybe the building could fill in the gaps for him.

So far he had no lead at all. He knew the background of the story, nothing else. He didn't even know a single suspect.

Len remained positive, if he kept on thinking negative he'd lose to the challenge from his father.

2 : 30 PM, Day 1.

"There are a few methods that we could use. But it actually depends on the reason why you had amnesia. Do you have any idea what could cause you amnesia?" Lionel asked. He read 4 books so far, Rin guessed he skip a few pages.

Rin put down the book she was reading, and thought. What reason? Rin couldn't find why.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how amnesia happens." Rin answered.

"They could be caused by hypnosis, a trauma from the past, head injury, or by drinking drugs. There are many, but those are the most likely to happen." Lionel re-read the book.

"If it's amnesia... Is there a chance that the memories will come back to me? Without doing anything?" Rin asked.

"It's possible. Maybe just by waiting sooner or later some memories will come back. Although, the chances are low."

"Then I rather wait." Rin said. Deep down in Rin's heart, she wished that she didn't want to know. She was afraid of discovering her past.

"Well, if that's what you want. But please do tell when you've recovered." Lionel said and put the books back on the shelves.

"By the way, which book are you reading?" Lionel asked.

Rin showed him the cover of the book. It reads : Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

"Do you love Mozart's work?" Lionel asked. Rin wasn't sure, when she browsed around she unconsciously picked that.

"Len used to play the piano, and he enjoyed Mozart's work. I don't think he could play the piano in that state, though." Lionel said.

2 : 45 PM, Day 1.

Len braced himself as he walked inside the building. There weren't anyone else in the neighborhood. He guessed no one in the town had any courage to even walk up near the building.

The building was 3 stories high. It was tall, but its width is extremely small, around 20 meters. The color of the wall seemed to fade. Len wondered when the building was made.

"You're going inside?" Somebody asked.

When Len turned around, he saw the postman again.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Len was beginning to suspect something from the postman. Maybe he wasn't as he seem?

"No. People go inside and never come back. I can only wish you luck." He said and continued on with his work, he left Len to wonder.

'He seemed to know a lot.' Len thought and went inside the broken door.

The door gave a cracking sound when Len opened it. It was so fragile even a toddler could destroy it in seconds.

The window of the building was covered with wood, there were no light in the building at all. Luckily Len came prepared. When he strolled around town, he bought things that were probably needed.

A torch, handkerchief, notebook, pen, and a magnifying glass. If he knew he was going to be challenged by his Father, he'd probably brought it with him from the mansion.

Len lit up the torch up and the building seemed normal. There were a few holes on the wooden floor, he heard mice, and that was probably it. Everything was normal. Len then remembered what his father said.

'_3 of my friends died when they were trying to renovate it. They went down to the basement and never came back._'

'They never came back... So there's a chance that they died, or imprisoned here.' Len thought.

Before he could make other theories, he now had a destination. Len needed to go to the basement. He wondered why 3 of them were going to the basement in the first place, but Len blew that thought away. He needed to focus.

That's when he heard a sound. A crack. It came from just above Len's head.

'Is someone up there?' Len wondered.

Len pointed the torch up directly above him, but there was nothing there. It was probably a mouse. Something else distracted his mind.

This time it wasn't a crack. Footsteps. Len quickly turn off his torch so 'whoever' it was couldn't see him.

It was too late.

Len received a large blow from behind.


	16. Chapter XVI : The Riddler's Fear

***So, I won't be changing my pace. I'll keep on updating whenever my heart pleases xD Thanks for the comments guys & gals. I've thought of the ending of the story already, even though it's far from over. But if you want spoiler all you have to do is watch both Nazotoki (The Riddler who can't solve riddles ~ Len) and Nazokake (The Riddler who won't solve riddles~ Rin). I'm so generous, I'm giving you spoilers! LOL***

* * *

**Chapter XVI: The Riddler's Fear**

11 : 00 PM, Day 1.

While reading the endless books in Lionel's library, Rin kept on waiting for Len. Was the case hard? So far Len could handle his cases easily, that's what Rin thought. A case that The Riddler couldn't solve. Does that kind of case exist?

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lionel asked. Rin didn't realize Lionel was there.

"I don't feel like sleeping." Rin answered. She wanted to wait until Len came back to the mansion and announced that he solved the case.

After all, if Len didn't solve the case, then he had to quit being a detective. Rin didn't want that, she was satisfied as is. She felt the blood rushing in her veins whenever they've arrived at the crime scene. Rin's head filled with wonder when Len was explaining the alibi. She didn't want to quit her job. That's why Rin wished Len to be back as fast as he could.

Lionel threw a blanket to Rin's head.

"It's not good to stay up, but I won't stop you from doing it. Just be careful not to catch a cold. I think the books in here can keep you company until dawn comes." Lionel left her alone in the library with piles of book to read. Rin put on the blanket, she was feeling cold, but she thought she could handle the cold. After that, she went on to reading Mozart's pieces.

She thought Mozart's creations were brilliant, and wondered if she used to be a pianist in the past. Rather than reading them, Rin would love to hear it with her own ears.

3 : 45 AM, Day 2.

Len was fully recovered by the blow given by Rin. This time Len needed a recovery from the surprising blow he got. There was only one candle in the room, it was better than nothing. He adapted to the darkness and stood up to investigate.

Len smelled something very disturbing, but he couldn't make out what it was. He put that thought aside, and asked. What had happen? He remembered receiving a large blow to the back of his head. But he couldn't remember anything else. Len knew he wasn't in the same room he was before, because the room he was before didn't have a candle.

Len checked his pockets. The tools he bought at town were missing.

'The culprit must've taken it... But the folder is still here.' Len put the folder Lionel gave him inside his black coat. The folder was so thin, the culprit probably didn't realize it was there.

'I thought he'd kill me on the spot. Why didn't he just kill me?' Len asked to himself.

He walked around the room. The room was too dark, everything was vague. So far he hadn't seen any door, but he thought it wasn't a problem. He managed to get inside somehow, he could get outside the same way.

Len grabbed the candle that was sitting alone on the corner, and began searching. He stepped on something and almost fell for loss of balance. Fortunately he had fast reflexes and was able to stand again. He looked down to see what he stumbled upon. Len had adapted to the darkness, and could see.

A corpse. A body of a man was lying there innocently. Len had seen far worse things in his life, but the man gave him a chill.

Now he knew what smelled so bad. The rotten body gave out a horrible smell.

'This must be where the culprit put his victims. But why did he kill him? There must be a reason why.' Len wondered.

As he walked around, he stumbled upon other bodies. He counted there were 5 of them. 4 men, and a small skull with bones, probably belonged to a child. Len came up with another theory. The culprit probably thought he was dead, this must be the room where the culprit put his / her victims.

Len counted. 3 people must be his father's friends, 1 just might be John Parker, the missing man, what about the child?

He thought of a reason why the culprit kidnap and kill those people, but Len hadn't got any proof. It was the first time that he knew the alibi, but didn't know the suspect or evidence.

4 : 15 AM, Day 2.

Although there were thousands of book, Rin had trouble finding a fiction book. All of them were non-fiction. She didn't understand most of them, aside from Mozart's pieces. She browsed around the shelves, and found the thinnest book she'd ever seen in that library.

It was probably around 30 pages or so, while the other books were at least 300 pages. Rin picked that book and looked at the cover. It reads : The Prisoner & the Paper plane.

The story was about a maiden who found a paper plane. It belonged to a boy who was in prison. The girl began writing paper planes to the boy, they were happy to trade paper planes together.

Unfortunately the girl's life will end soon. She's hospitalized and her father forbids her to walk around, especially to the prison. The girl wanted to say good bye properly and set off to the prison and wrote the last paper plane.

Even though the boy was sad, he said that he'll keep on waiting. Tears were running down the girl's face, because she knew that would be the last time he see the boy.

Rin closed the book. The story was short, but it was good entertainment. She sat down, her eyes were so heavy a part of her wanted to sleep right away.

Before Rin rested her eyes, she had a thought in her mind.

"I found another 'déjà vu'." Rin said and fell asleep.

4 : 20 AM, Day 2.

Len was able to find something interesting. Archives. It was actually hidden in a great hiding place, but Len was able to find it.

It was some documents, about the orphanage. Len made a summary from reading all of documents.

The orphanage shut down because of the disappearance of Paula Evermince. Ever since Paula Evermince went missing, 'incidents' happened. The plates were broken to pieces, strange noises, accurate threat letters, and many things. Soon after that, Emily Parker, the owner of the orphanage shut it down. She didn't want anyone hurt.

'I see... So it comes clear now...' Len carried the documents and planned to get out from the building as soon as possible. He still remembered the time limit. Len didn't know what time was it, hopefully it's not day time yet.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said. Len couldn't make out where that voice came from, he positioned the candle, up, behind him, left, right, there was no one there. The voice echoed, which made it harder for him to track.

"Show yourself you coward. I already know your alibi, and I have evidence. All I need now is the prime suspect." Len said. He didn't bother to shout, he knew that the culprit could hear him well from there.

"And you think I'd let you out from here alive?" The voice asked.

"You killed Paula Evermince didn't you? Her skull is still here. Ever since Paula Evermince died, you were afraid that anyone finds out. Surely you'll be hanged because of what you did. You had no idea where to hide the body, so you tried your best to make 'incidents' so the owner, Emily Parker, could close the orphanage down." Len said.

The voice didn't reply, and Len went on.

"You thought that no one could find her body now. But Emily Parker sold it. You were afraid that the new comer is going to realize where you hide it, so you scared them away as well. You were so scared you take yet another life. John Parker probably went to the building as well, didn't he?" Len asked. Even without the voice's answer, Len knew what the answer was.

"You're correct. That's what I did. But it's useless to know the alibi, if you don't know the culprit." He said.

"Yes, that's true. It's useless if I don't know who the culprit is. But I'm sure. When you come to this room and kill me, I'll be able to get a look at you and carve your face to my brain." Len said.

"I don't need to go to that room to kill you. Now that there's someone who knows my secret, I think it's time to change my title from 'murderer' to arson." The voice said. Len knew he was in big trouble now.

"You're going to burn down the building?" Len asked, he tried to hide his scared voice.

"I put oil around the building so the fire could spread faster. I was so foolish. Why didn't I do this, instead of making those incidents? My dark past is going to be burnt down with fire." The voice said, feeling satisfied.

4 : 25 AM, Day 2.

Flashback.

"Are you going there again?" A man's voice can be heard. He sounded soft and friendly.

"I have to. It feels like it's my job to give 'miracles' to him."

End of flashback.

Rin woke up from her small dream. She didn't see anything in her dream, she could only hear voices.

'Was that part of my memory? Or was it a small dream from the story I read?' Rin asked to herself.

The book was still on her hands. Rin re-read the story, and for some reason, she felt like she knew that story.

"Who am I?" Rin asked to herself. She looked at the large clock hanging on the wall. It was 4 : 25 AM. Rin went out from the library to see if Len came back. Instead, the mansion was empty. Apparently Len hadn't come back yet, and the host of the mansion wasn't there as well.

4 : 27 AM, Day 2.

Len could only lean to the wall with despair. Died because of a fire. How strange. That's what happened to his mother.

"You sound really quiet down there, have you lost hope already Mr. Detective?" The voice asked.

'Down there... Does that mean I'm in the basement?' Len wondered.

"What's taking you so long, why haven't you burn the building yet?" Len asked and grabbed the table that was also in the room.

"I'm just spreading more oil, that's all. What is it? You can't wait until the grim reaper takes your soul away?"

Len ignored him and grabbed the candle. There's a chance he could escape from there. Since he saw no doors from left, right, behind, or forward, that just means one thing. The culprit dropped him from above.

Len climbed up the table and positioned the candle so he could see what's above him. After a while, he saw a hole.

"Well, I think that's about enough." The voice said and dropped a match from the hole Len was peeking to.

Len avoided the glowing match, but because of that the room he was in is 1/3 burnt. He must've put oil in that room when Len was unconscious.

The fire was still small, but Len was already sweating, not because of the heat, because of fear. He could see bright light above him. That means the culprit already burnt that floor as well. It's only a matter of minutes before the building crumbled down to the basement and crushes every bone Len had.

He'll become a part of the graveyard if he didn't act fast. Len ignored the fact that there was a fire on the floor above him, he reached out towards the hole, but he started hallucinating. He saw a hand.

Len wasn't hallucinating, there really was a hand reaching out for him! Len grabbed the hand. Soon after that, Len realized whose hand was that.

It was Lionel's hand.

* * *

Note :

Some of you may noticed that I used another vocaloid song in this chapter. Actually I used multiple songs in this story. (If you realize, Romeo & Cinderella for the first case, nazotoki & nazokake).

The Prisoner & the Paper plane were the 2 songs sung by Kagamine Rin & Len. I fell in love with the video of the song, *nearly cried, it was embarassing _*. I didn't make the prisoner & the paper plane, I only summarize them!


	17. Chapter XVII : His Wish

*** Finally! The exams are OVER! Christmas holiday, here I come! xD I don't know if this makes my updates faster, or slower, but I'll try my best! I'm thinking of putting Kaito in the next case (Don't worry Kaito fans, he won't die) And, since one of the reviwers, AnimaniacXOX asked will Len die, he won't. I'm tired of seeing Len dying in youtube! ***

* * *

**Chapter XVII: His Wish**

4 : 45 AM, Day 2.

The fire spread fast, Len wondered how much liters of oil the culprit used. The group of firemen tried to calm the fires down, while the police officers evacuated the citizens. Which reminded him, where did the culprit go? Instead of asking that to Lionel, he asked something else.

"What are you doing here?" Len asked. The question sounded rude, and Len was aware of how impolite it was, but that question kept on whirling in his head since Lionel gave out his hand.

"If I could solve the case in 2 days, I thought you could solve the case in 2 hours. It was strange for you to take such a long time, so I visited the building." Lionel answered.

"You solved the case?" Len gave him a stare filled with amazement.

"It wasn't that hard after I read the documents. I thought that the documents were probably still in the building, so I told them to go and check. They contacted me and told me everything in the document. Soon after that, they all went missing, along with the documents. Apparently the culprit wasn't aware that I know about the documents as well." Lionel explained.

"I think we should leave. The officers and the firemen could take care of it. If we keep on standing here, we'll just be in their way." Lionel said.

"What about the culprit?" Len asked.  
"He ran out from the building, but the officers there was able to catch him. It wasn't too hard. He was just a boy. 13 or so." Lionel said.

Len figured the culprit would be young. If he lived in an orphanage, surely it must be a child.

"Let's go back." Lionel said.

When Len turned around, Lionel realized something.

"The back of your head... It's bleeding." Lionel said.

He reminded him of the pain Len just had. Len touched the back of his head. Lionel was right, Len's head was bleeding.

5 : 00 AM, Day 2.

Rin heard the door opened and hurried to see who it was. She thought it was either Len or Lionel. But it was both of them.

"Did you solve the case?" Rin asked.  
"Quite." Len answered.

While Lionel tried to find some bandages, Len explained the whole case to Rin. Also how the culprit managed to burn down the building in the end.  
"You should rest now, you've solved the case already." Lionel started to treat Len's injured head.

"I haven't solved the case yet, I shouldn't rest." Len said.

"What do you mean? You already solved the case, didn't you?" Lionel asked.

"I know the evidence and the alibi, but until now I still don't know who the culprit is." Len answered.

After Lionel bandaged his head, he thought for a moment. And after the long thought he grabbed a paper and wrote something neatly.

"You still have 5 hours, you still have a chance. This is the list of suspects." Lionel gave him the piece of paper he just wrote on.

"Wouldn't it be better if I go out and start interrogation again? If I receive this paper from you, that means I receive help from you, isn't it?" Len asked.

Len thought it was unfair for him to look at a paper, but Lionel gave him a look that says 'Get the paper or _**die**_.' So with hesitation, Len grabbed the paper. It reads :

- [A+a+a+i+a] (n + s + t+s)

- [A+I+I+A] (l + c)

- [A+A+O] (r +n)

Len thought long and hard. Although he had 5 more hours, he wanted to solve it right that second. He thought so hard it made the back of his head hurt again.

'These words are scrambled, but I think they all use the same pattern. I just need to figure one pattern, then I could figure what it all means.' Len thought to himself.

5 : 05 AM, Day 2.

He borrowed a pen from his father, and started to come up with multiple solutions, but none of them seemed right.

Rin took a peek at the list. All the vowels were in a bracket, separated. It reminded her of one of the book she read, what was it called?

"Algebra?" Rin thought.

Len heard Rin's loud thought and came up with, finally, the right pattern.

"That's it! Factorization!" Len opened all the brackets and discovered the meanings.

"Factorization?" Rin was curious. Len just screamed 'factorization' which made Rin wonder what was so special about it.

"Using the distributive property it lets us change an expression from a product to a sum. For example, an expression such as AB (C-D) tells you to multiply _AB _by C-D. When you do that, you get the sum ABC-ABD. That's factorization." Len explained.

From all the questions Len had answered, this was the only question Rin didn't understand. She looked at the piece of paper that was full of paper with scrambled words, but after this 'factorization', he managed to discover what it meant. Rin couldn't believe Len solved it in 5 minutes.

- [a+a+a+i+a] (n + s + t+s)

ANASTASIA

- [A+I+I+A] (l + c)

ALICIA

- [A+A+O] (r +n)

AARON

Len remembered Lionel said the culprit was a 13 year old boy, and since there were 2 girls and 1 boy, it was clear that the culprit's name was Aaron.

"The culprit's name is Aaron." Len said.

"Well, I guess that means you solved the case. Congratulations." Lionel said, although he knew that his son could do it.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" Len asked, he was wondering and wondering, but, why not just ask?

"Planned?" Lionel asked back.

"You knew that I was in the building. And, something bothered didn't you just tell the police that you solved the case? Wouldn't that be much easier than asking me?" Len asked.

For a moment he was silent. But Lionel managed to speak up.

"That's right. I planned this all along. When John Parker was reported missing, I knew that the culprit would eventually kidnap the rest of the family as well. That's why I gave them a vacation far away from here. I also asked a few of my friends to keep an eye of you while you're investigating around town. Maybe you noticed someone suspicious along the way?" Lionel asked.

He was right, Len remembered the postman who he'd seen twice, and Len was the type that didn't believe in 'coincidence'.

"And for what are you doing all this?" Len asked.

"To give you a wish." Lionel answered shortly.

"Just for that? You gave me a case where I nearly died to give me a wish?"

"But you didn't. You didn't die."

"What if I did?"

"Don't underestimate yourself, Len. You're not only my son, but your mother's son as well. I'll give you 5 minutes to think." Lionel left the room and went to who knows where, while Len kept quiet for a long time. Rin didn't like that silence, she rather see another case than this.

There was a wish that Len thought of, but they were absolutely impossible. Even a miracle couldn't reach that wish.

"Don't you have a wish?" Rin asked, Len was startled to hear her voice, but he didn't show it.

"I do." Len answered shortly.

"Then why were you speechless when he asked you that question?"

"Because there's no point in telling him my wish. It can't be fulfilled." Len answered. For the first time, Rin saw Len's face was filled with sadness.

"What is it that you wish for?" Rin asked.

"To rewind time." Again, Len answered with only a few words. 3 to be exact.

"My mother... She died when I was 14. She died when she was trying to solve a case. That's what I heard."

"Your Mother was a detective?" Rin thought Len inherited his detective skills from his father. Well, she was wrong.

Len nodded before he continued. "That's why I chose to be a detective. Even though it's impossible, I want to solve the unfinished case. It's probably finished, but my Mother hadn't got a chance to tell it to the world. There's a chance that I might stumbled upon the same case my Mother got. What I regret the most was... She asked for me to accompany her to the case, but I refused. The guilt is killing me alive."

Rin also felt guilty that she asked questions that made Len had to put on a sad face. She was curious, that's all.

"If you did join her, there's a chance that you'll go to where your Mother is now. And if that happens, then all the cases you've solved so far, they'll still be a mystery until now, wouldn't it? People rely on you to solve the cases." Rin said.

Before Len could even reply to Rin's words, Lionel interrupted them.

"So, what is your wish?" Lionel came back to the room after missing for 5 minutes.

"I'm not sure. So far I couldn't think of any wishes." Len lied.

Lionel knew that he was lying, but he knew that he'd lie to him. So instead, he gave him a present.

"This isn't your wish, but I'm sure she'll want you to have it." Lionel gave him a book covered with brown leather. It was quite thick, when Len peeked inside, it was filled with cursive writing.

"It's your Mother's diary." Lionel added.

Len nearly dropped the book because how shocked he was. Len would kill himself if he rips 1 page of that book. That was treasure.

"List of cases, victims, many things that I thought you'd like."

Speechless. Len couldn't find any words that he could say to his father. Then he knew what to say.

"Thank you."


	18. Chapter XVIII : Prediction from a Friend

*** I had writer's block, I couldn't find any inspiration for a case. My brain almost exploded. Luckily a thought struck me. "Stop making cases! Let's just a play a game!" So, the next chapter won't be about a case of killing and stuff, it'll be about a game (sort of) Hope you enjoy! ***

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: Prediction from a Friend**

After the case ended, they stayed in Lionel's mansion for another day. They weren't in any hurry to go anywhere else.

Len was expecting a visitor that day, and wasn't able to leave the house. He was waiting for his guest, so Len decided to stay in the library until his guest comes. Actually Len wanted to read his mother's diary more. That was half of the reason why he wanted to stay at Lionel's mansion.

Rin didn't want to spend another day in the library, she didn't like non-fiction books, she only liked fiction book. So Rin decided to walk around the city. Yesterday she was in the library all day reading books. Len even insisted that she went out to take a walk.

She decided to go to a small park not far from the mansion. It was snowing hard, but that's what makes winter so beautiful.

Rin sat on the bench. Although it was snowing, Rin was fine under the sycamore tree. Rin have already slept for a couple of hours, but she still felt sleepy. She didn't want to go to sleep, that'd ruin her walk. To prevent herself from sleeping, Rin opened her favorite book in Lionel's library. The Prisoner & the Paper Plane. Lionel didn't seem to mind that Rin borrowed it. He didn't even notice that he had it.

A moment later a man with dark-blue hair sat beside Rin. He was wearing long white coat with blue stripes. His head was covered by a book.

Rin re-read the book again. She didn't want to fall asleep.

"The Prisoner & the Paper Plane... That looks like an interesting book." The man commented. Rin didn't know what to reply, so she answered with a comment.

"It's a wonderful book." Rin answered.

The man lowered his book, and Rin could finally see the dark eyes he had. "It is. I read it once and couldn't forget the story. It's too bad about the ending." He commented, and then spoke up.

"How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. Pleased to meet you. My name is Kaito Shion. And you are?" He asked.

"My name is Rin. Pleased to meet you." Rin said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in the neighborhood before. Are you a traveler?" He asked.

"For now, I live in the mansion, over there." Rin pointed. Lionel's mansion was so big they could see it from the park they were in.

"I see... So you're living there for now? Are you the daughter of the owner?" Kaito asked.

"No. I'm an assistant of the son who owns the mansion." Rin answered.

"Is he the detective I kept on hearing? I heard he solved the 'haunted building' case. It's too bad that the building couldn't make it." Kaito commented.

Rin hadn't paid a visit to the building yet, she didn't even know where the building was. It wouldn't be too hard to track, it probably looked burnt.

"Well, I enjoyed our talk, but I have to go now. I need to pay a visit to an old friend. I hope to see you again, Rin." Kaito went off and left Rin alone.

Rin didn't want to stay there forever as well. She wanted to see the building, she was just curious. Besides, she didn't have anywhere else to go.

Lionel tried to find his son in the library. It was so large it could be easily turned into a maze. Although, even without renovations, the library was already a maze.

"Len, if you're here I want to tell you, your guest is here! Don't keep him waiting!" Lionel shouted.

The library may be a puzzle, but his voice echoed throughout the library, so, looking for Len in the library wasn't a hard job to do.

Len put down his mother's diary and bookmarked it. He could finish the book in 1 hour, but he didn't just read, he tried to understand every word written in there. It won't be as fun if he just read it like it was any other ordinary book.

He stood up from the floor and went to see his guest. Len didn't mind sitting on the floor with the shelves as his leaning tool at all. Actually it was already a habit. Len was too lazy to look for a chair in the large library, he rather sat on the floor.

This morning Len received a call from a childhood friend. His friend heard that Len solved the case. And decided to come for a visit since Len was still in town.

The blue haired man was sitting innocently drinking tea while he waited for Len.

"Long time no see." He greeted.

"Kaito... It's nice to see you again." Len said and sat in front of him.

"I predicted that we'd meet. I got 3, 2, and 5." Kaito began the conversation.

Len didn't have many friends in his childhood, the only reason why he was friends with him was because Kaito was unique. If he wasn't Len wouldn't have greeted him years ago.

There were 3 unique things about him. 1. The large craving for eating ice cream every second. Len didn't know if Kaito had grown out from his 'habit' yet, since it's been a while.

2. Kaito had eidetic memory, also known as photographic memory. He had the ability to memorize images, sounds, or objects very vividly. Once he read something, he could never forget it, no matter how hard he'd try. Or maybe if he saw a large tree, he'd remember how many leaves were in that tree, those that are visible of course.

3. Other than ice cream and photographic memory, Kaito could also predict the future using numerology. Numerology is the study of numbers. Using numerology, numbers can reveal the future or hidden information. So far, all his predictions were correct.

"I predicted your life from the last few weeks. And it looks like you're back on being a detective again. Your life shows number 7, 2, and 9." Kaito announced.

"And what do those numbers mean?" Len asked.

"7 mean thought or consciousness. It means that you probably have many things in mind. 2 means union and receptive. You've accepted something, or someone in your life. 9 mean highest level of change. Did something in your life change? People rarely get number 9." Kaito commented.

"Highest level of change?" Len repeated, he didn't quite understand.

"Something changed in your life. Something _**big**_." Kaito cleared himself.

"Oh, then I might have an idea what that means... You're accurate as always." Len said. He thought it must be Rin, as his new assistant. He never had an assistant before, Len thought it feels weird that someone was always on his back, ready to stab his back every time Len did something he shouldn't do.

"What does your assistant do, exactly?" Kaito asked.

"My assistant's job is to stab me on the back every time I do harm. So far my assistant is doing a wonderful job." It was Len's turn to explain. While Len was explaining, Kaito took out a piece of paper and began writing.

"I see... So that's what 'change ' means. It must be a change for your assistant as well, having to work with you. Doesn't the thought terrify her, a work that contains endless amount of violence?" Kaito asked.

"Wait, how did you know my assistant is a girl?" Len asked. Kaito said 'Doesn't the thought terrifies _**her**_' Len didn't say anything about that Rin being a girl.

"I predicted it. More or less." Kaito answered and showed him the paper.

21714955 355 6 1 1890

34 13 6 1 18= 72. 7 + 2 =9

"That's my prediction about you." Kaito said. After that, he turned the piece of paper around.

It was a sketch of Rin sitting on the bench under the sycamore tree. He remembered it perfectly, even the falling snow that rested on the ground.

"You met her?" Len asked.

"On my way here." Kaito answered.

"Have you seen her before?" He asked again.

"I've never seen her in this neighborhood." Kaito answered shortly. "Anyway, I came here because I wanted to ask you something." He continued.

"Yesterday a client came to me and asked her fortune to be told. And her result was 5, 8 and 6. 5 means action and restlessness, 8 mean power and sacrifice, while 6 means reaction and responsibility. If you ask me, they're all negative results, especially number 8." Kaito explained.

"I thought 8 was a lucky number." Len commented.

"I don't use Chinese numerology. I use Greek. 8 means wealthy in Chinese numerology, the result is completely different in Greek." Kaito explained.

"So, what do you want to ask from me?" Len asked, continuing with the conversation.

"There's a chance that she might injure herself, or even worse, kill herself. She's entering the 4th Alice competition, held later on at 15th of January. Before I move on, I want to explain a bit about it. Have you heard of Alice Human Sacrifice?" Kaito asked.

"No. I've never heard of it." Len answered.

"I thought so. It's a fiction book. There are 3 books published so far, and if you join the competition and win, you'll be the character in the 4th book. It's the first time the author held a competition to determine the character. If you want, I'll lend you the books." Kaito said.

"What's an Alice?" Len asked.

"I'm not quite sure what it is. The story starts from a 'tiny dream'. The dream wanted people to remember him, that's why he traps people in wonderland. The first Alice was a warrior, a woman of the spade. She went through every challenge with a sword in her hand, unfortunately she was trapped in some sort of jail cell and died. The second Alice loves to sing songs, and was a man of the diamond. He produced many pieces of music, and created a crazy world. Unfortunately he was shot by a mad man. The third Alice was a beautiful young girl, a child of clover. She became the queen, but because of her fear of aging, in the end she had a rotten body." Kaito was done explaining.

"I thought most fiction books have happy endings." Len commented.

"Not this one. And if you follow the pattern, there's spade, diamond, and clover, which means..."

"The 4th Alice must be the heart." Len interrupted him.

"What kind of competition is it?" He asked after a long wait.

"I know you'll love this competition." Kaito took out a flyer from his long white coat.

"It's a competition to solve riddles." He added.

"Riddles? I never knew such a competition exist." Len gave out a smile.

"Well, now you do. I already signed up. You can go in groups or alone, it's your choice. It takes place in Eurasia, north of London. Are you willing to take part?" Kaito asked, even though the answer was clear.

"Why did you join?" Len asked before giving Kaito his obvious answer.

"I wanted to know what happen in the end, to my client. I hope for once that my prediction doesn't come true." Kaito said.

"I'll join, just for fun. I have to hold on to my title as The Riddler after all." Len said.

"Then I guess I'll see you in Eurasia at 15th of January. I wish you luck."

* * *

Note :

Numerology

If you want to know how Kaito predicted Len's past / future, here it is.

1. Individual. Aggressor. Yang.  
2. Balance. Union. Receptive. Yin.  
3. Communication/interaction. Neutrality.  
4. Creation.  
5. Action. Restlessness.  
6. Reaction/flux. Responsibility.  
7. Thought/consciousness.  
8. Power/sacrifice.  
9. Highest level of change.

I got it from wikipedia, at first I want Kaito using astrology, but it's so common I thought I'd use this. It uses logic, so Len could accept that. Anyway, he uses greek numerology. Just sum all the numbers from your birth date, and that's pretty much it.

The one I used on predicting Len's days (7, 2, and 9)

It's not really official, that's not how you do numerology. I 'translated' his name into numbers using alphabetical system, and put in the date, month and year he was on. That's it. Don't put too much thought into it, the numbers aren't that special.

Search for numerology in wikipedia if you want more info.

And another thing, Alice Human Sacrifice is another song from vocaloid, I didn't make them, I only summarize them and use it as my story. It's a nice song and I thought it's mysterious enough to be in the story.


	19. Chapter XIX : Each other's Secret

*** Usually after a 1 chapter break, Rin & Len are going to hit the case, but not for now. The case hadn't started yet, I need more difficult & complicated questions for the next chapter xD ***

* * *

**Chapter XIX: Each other's Secrets**

It was their last day in Lionel's mansion, Rin and Len were ready to set off back to Central London.

"Have you packed everything?" Lionel asked as they waited for the train to come.

"We didn't bring many things since we didn't expect any cases, but we've already packed everything." Len answered.

"What about you, Rin?" Lionel turned to her. Rin only nodded towards him.

Lionel took something from his bag, something familiar to Rin's eyes. It was the book, The Prisoner & the Paper plane.

"Why don't you take this with you?" Lionel asked.

"But I couldn't... It's yours." Rin thought it was impolite to take it. No matter how much she loved that book she shouldn't take it from the owner.

"I already read the story many times, so I don't really need it." Rin added.

"I insist. Besides, if I remove one book from the library, then I could have room for another book." Lionel put the book on Rin's hands.

"Thank you..." Rin said. The book was really special for her, even though she didn't know why it was special.

The three of them could hear a train coming, and they were sure it was their train.

"Please come visit again if you have time." Lionel said.

"We will." Len said and boarded the train.

Len took out the books that he received from Kaito, Alice Human Sacrifice. The first book was called The Woman of Spade, the second was The Man of Diamond, and the third was The Child of Clover. What could the fourth title be? The (something) of Hearts. Rin kept on looking at the covers of the book. Len told her about the competition and she was curious about it. Len realized that Rin kept looking and lend the first book to her.

"If you want to read, you could just ask." Len said. Rin received the book with a smile and excited face.

"Do you love fiction books?" He asked.

"I guess so," Rin answered and opened the first page of the book. "Do you?" Rin asked to Len.

"Not really. I prefer non-fiction. There weren't many fiction books in Father's library, so I'm used to non-fiction." Len answered shortly and opened the second book, The Man of Diamond.

It wasn't just a plain novel, there were illustrations as well. They were really realistic, and since the genre was horror, the reader could feel the fear of the characters inside the book. Len looked at the cover again, he looked for the name of the author. His name was Mark Tulhor.

"The illustrations are so vivid, and the words as well. As if Mark Tulhor did kill the protagonist with his bare hands." Rin commented.

"That might be true." Len said. He didn't know if it's true or not, but it could be. Rin looked at the other books. She judged by the illustrations of the characters in the cover of each books.

"Do you want to read the summary? I have it here," Kaito gave him notes about the book, and was able to summarize everything.

A few minutes later Rin read it and understood everything.

"The characters are really unique. They all seem so different. But they all have negative personalities. At least one." Rin observed.

"What do you mean negative personality?" Len asked.

"The Spade was blinded by her swordsmanship. The Diamond was blinded by the songs he sings and The Clover was blinded by fame and beauty. They're all obsessed with something. While the fourth, I'm still not sure, but something that could lead to death. The reason they died was because of their emotions and characteristics." Rin gave her comment on the summary.

"A human's personality that could endanger them... I heard of the 7 deadly sin, I think I've heard it before from Kaito. It was pride, lust, wrath, envy, glutton, greed and sloth. Maybe it's based on that?" Len guessed.

"But the competition is about solving riddles, could the 7 deadly sins be related to that?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure, greed for knowledge and answer, maybe? Or..."

"Greed for knowledge means curiosity, isn't that right?" Rin cut Len's sentence.

"Yes, that's true... Too much curiosity can kill you." Len said.

After a while Rin began reading the book. She knew what the story was about because of the summary, but Rin still wanted to read it.

"You're really observant. You were able to tell the character's personalities, without even thinking." Len commented.

"I just like books. Fiction books." Rin said.

"I can see that. Do you think there's a chance that you're a writer before you lose your memories?" Len asked. The question startled her, but she answered anyway.

"I prefer reading though."

"The topic doesn't bother you anymore?" Len asked, surprise by Rin's straight answer. He thought that Rin would feel uneasy just like how she usually does.

"Not really. At first I'm afraid to see my past, I thought they'd be horrible and terrifying. But, maybe there's a chance that it won't be as horrible as I imagine." Rin spoke her mind.

"Until now I'm still wondering how you lost your memory. You don't have any scars on your head, do you?" Len asked the same question as Lionel.

"No. There aren't any scars in my head. I feel healthy, so I don't think it's related to being hurt or drugs." Rin thought.

"Well, I don't know any other methods on how to get amnesia." Len said. Rin wanted to read the book again, but she looked at Len, and it looked like he had something else to say to her.

"It's been a while since you lost your memories, there's a chance that your family is looking for you. If you want, I could go to city hall and look for missing people." Len said. Rin hadn't thought about her family at all. After Len said that, it made Rin wondered who her family was.

"Should I tell the mayor to announce that I found a missing person?" Len asked. He hated the mayor just as much as the mayor hated him, but it could help Rin. So it might be worth it. And, Len thought her family might know why Rin had amnesia in the first place.

"No. Don't tell." Rin said.

"Why not?" Len asked back, why doesn't Rin want to see her own family?

"I don't know... I just don't want to." Deep down she doesn't want it to change. Rin already adapted, and she already liked the life she had now, if something big changes in her life, then nothing could be the same ever again.

"If that's your wish then I won't tell the mayor." Len said. He won't tell the mayor, but he will look on the list of missing people later when they arrived.

"Thank you." Rin said and continued reading the book.

Len told Rin to have day off until 12th of January, just like any other case. Usually after a case Len gives her 5 days off. After that Rin usually cleans the house for Len.

Rin wanted to read her book in peace, she knew that Miku would disturb her, so the inn wasn't a good place to read the book.

She walked around the city and found a cafe. Rin remembered it was _that_ cafe. The cafe where she decided to work for Len. Rin promised Luka, the waitress in the cafe to buy something after she got a job. Rin was busy because of the work, even in day offs, Rin helped out Miku in the inn, so she didn't have time to go to the cafe.

Rin had plenty time, so she decided to visit the cafe. It'd be a great place to finish the books after all. Len thought Rin was more interested in the books, so he lends it to her. Len knew the story line, so he thought why not just lend it to Rin?

"Welcome." Luka greeted.

It was just like the first time Rin came there. There were only 2 souls in the cafe, only Luka and Rin. No customers. Rin sat and browsed through the menu. She wondered if Luka remembered her.

"So I'm guessing you have a job now?" Luka asked. She still remembers.

"You still remember me?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Well, there's not much customers. Don't be so surprised." Luka said. "So, what'll it be? You're ordering something right?" She asked.

"Hot cocoa please." Rin said and opened chapter 3, the chapter she was in.

She hadn't finish the chapter, but Luka already served the hot cocoa to her. Rin closed the book and put it down. She took a sip of the hot cocoa.

"Your new job... Is it with that psychopath? I heard a lot about a case being solved." Luka began a conversation.

"Yes. He's not crazy at all. Some of the times he's normal." Rin answered.

"Some of the times? Isn't it dangerous to work with him?" Luka asked.

When she thought about it, Rin almost died in Ovule Village's case. She was caught and trapped because of Gregory Norve. Luckily she was able to escape, if not, she would've flied with a triangle on her neck.

"Not really." Rin answered shortly.

"Then I can only wish you luck." Luka said.

"It sometimes confuses me... How come he's so famous? I think almost everyone recognize him if he's only wearing 1 arm." Rin asked.

"Not quite sure. Didn't you hear the news about him 3 years ago?" Luka asked. Of course, Rin didn't remember at all, since she could only remember the past few weeks.

"He was caught red-handed for murdering someone, I forgot who. He didn't use any alibi at all, he just stab or something?" Luka didn't remember exact details.

"So that's the reason why he was in jail?" Rin asked.

"Probably. Some people protest that he went to jail." Luka said.

"You mean people didn't want him in jail? They want him to be free?" She was glad to go to the cafe. It's a perfect place to ask some questions she couldn't ask to Len.

"People don't want him in jail. They want him dead. You see, rules are strict. Anyone who commits murder will be hanged, shot, poisoned, well, usually hanged. That's the rule. But somehow the police didn't do it, instead they sent him to jail for 3 years. If you ask me, I don't think it's fair. Until now, he solved cases and those culprits are probably in their grave by now." Luka explained.

"Why didn't the police kill him?" Rin asked a disturbing question. It was obvious Rin didn't want Len died, but it made her wonder. Even the mayor hated him, everyone feared him, why not just kill Len?

"Not sure. Something or someone must've changed the judge's mind. When court ended, they announced the psychopath won't be hanged. The crowd booed. But, at least he lost an arm. I guess that satisfied some people." Luka said.

"He lost his arm while he was in jail?" Rin thought it might be some incident, or maybe it was from birth. Well, she now knows she was wrong.

"Maybe people are just jealous of him and decided to cut off his arm. I don't know, just guessing." Luka said.

"I see..." The thought of an arm being cut, it gave her a small fright. Somehow she could imagine it, and Rin unconsciously held her right arm, exactly where her scar was.

'Is it rude if I ask what happened to him?' Rin thought and took another sip of her hot cocoa.

Although he put his right arm on, people on the streets kept on looking at him. Some were disgust, few were amazed, but mostly people were frightened. People probably heard it from the news, he did solve a few cases.

'Maybe I should wear a hat from now on...' Len thought as he walked towards city hall. He was curious who Rin really was. Since Rin didn't know anything about her, maybe her family might be looking for her. There's a chance her family might be in town.

Rin would probably quit her job, what kind of parents would ever approve their daughter to a job filled with danger? Even with that thought in mind, Len kept on walking to city hall. He wanted to answer that question. Who is she?

The city hall was busy as always and was crowded with people, but that didn't stop him from going through the crowd. He wasn't sure who to ask, so instead he went to the appointment desk.

"I'm looking for a list of missing people." Len said to a woman tending the desk.

"They're right over there," The lady pointed to a large brown board.

Len hurried to see the board and looked at the names and faces. None of them looked like Rin. After all, there were only few people in the board.

'I guess I can't solve the question now... But sooner or later she'll remember who she is. I just hope she'd tell me about it.' Len thought in his mind.

* * *

I read the reviews you posted to this story, and I noticed some are questions, so I'll answer some of your questions, because I thought it's impolite to ignore a question =(

Well, I can't respond to comments that says update & love it, I can only say thank you for saying it =)

Some of you are wondering who Rin is, I can't tell you that. It'll be revealed in later chapters, I think it's too early to reveal who she really is now ^.^

There will be romance, I'm just not so good at it. Romance & comedy are my weaknesses -_- but if you look closely you'll realize some tiny romance. For now I won't say she blushes, he hold her hands and stuff. It's too early!

It took me a while to figure out what cliffhanger means (I thought it's about rock climbing or something LOL xD). I admit I hate it too, but as a writer it's my duty to make the readers suffer from curiosity.

Thanks for pointing out that Kaito's name is actually KAITO not KAITOU Goose. I thought there's no difference between them _

& Thanks for the song Paradichlorobenzene (did I get the name right?) After the Alice chapter I'll be sure to change that song to a case ^_^

I think I've answered all the questions?

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter XX : Path to Wonderland

*** I found some useful facts from wikipedia (man I love wikipedia so much xD) thanks to wikipedia I was able to discover some facts, and was able to make some riddles for this chapter! Hip-hip hura! xD ***

* * *

**Chapter XX: Path to Wonderland**

15th January 1890

It wasn't as Rin imagined at all. There were around 100 other participants who joined. Len did mention that the winner of the competition will be the next character in the book, but he didn't mention that the winner will also get a grand prize of 500 pounds.

They were at the park in Eurasia, probably the largest park in all of England. There's actually a border line, so people won't get too lost to the park, because if they went too deep, they'll end up in the forest.

The contest will start later on at 11 AM, they had a few minutes left to prepare themselves to all the riddles provided by the author. Rin didn't know what to do to fill in the last few minutes before the contest begins. She already read the books countless times, she even memorized some of the parts, right down to the punctuation marks.

"Len, what did you bring in your bag?" Rin pointed at the leather bag Len carried. Rin only brings the knife, and that was it.

"Some equipments that may be needed for the competition. Notebook, stationary, gloves, magnifying glass, torch, compass, that's it." Len said.

"I see you're ready for anything?" Kaito greeted them from behind their back. "It's nice to see you two again." He said.

"Do you have any idea where it's held? I doubt the contest is in here." Len asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it'll be deep in the forest there, this park is connected with the forest after all." Kaito said.

"That's true... How is your client?" Len asked.

"She's right over there. The one with the brown hair." He pointed.

She had short brown hair, with auburn eyes. Her face looked so serious, as if she was ready to chop down anything in her way.

"She looks like The Woman of Spade." Rin commented.

"Her name is Meiko. Her predictions were so horrible I'm worried that it'll come true." Kaito said.

"What about your fortune this day?" Rin asked.

"I don't usually use my numerology in days like this." Kaito answered, and before Rin could ask why, he already answered. "If I get a positive answer, then I'll be too lazy to try. If I get a negative answer. Then I'll give up in my first try."

"All contestant may I have your attention please?" A voice of a man distracted their conversation.

"I'll be going then. I wish your team good luck." Kaito said and set off.

"Let's get closer as well." Len said.

The one who shouted was the author himself, Mark Tulhor. He was older than Rin imagined, around 40 or so. Some part of his hair was grey, he wore a black coat to protect him from the cold.

"I'd like to begin the competition. I will not give many details about the competition, all I can tell you is the prologue of the story. Once you've solved the prologue, you're on to the next chapter. You're given an hour to solve this riddle." He announced. For his age, his voice was loud. No one could imagine his voice being louder than that.

"_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush, the invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_." A few people started to distribute envelopes, with a heart as the stamp. Ace of hearts was written on that envelope. Some people there actually weren't contestant, but a part of the competition as well.

As soon as a man gave Len an envelope, he ripped it off carefully and began reading it. Inside, was a riddle.

Catastrophe will lead you there.

It's all over the NEWS. X +

M.T. July, August, September 1815, Asia.

(This is a special note. Strikethrough can't be used here, well I don't know how to use it here -_- Just so you know, the words July, August, and September are crossed out)

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"The prologue Mark Tulhor said. We have to follow the small path through the forest and have tea. But the problem is we don't know where the tea is. This must be a clue to where the tea is." Len answered.

Usually, in the end of a letter there should be a name or a signature, but that wasn't it. He doubted that M.T. July, August, September is a name or a signature. Why were the words crossed out? What does M.T. Stands for?

Indonesia is a country located in south-east Asia. Does that mean the tea party is in Indonesia? No. That's ridiculous. Although there were many forests there, that doesn't mean the tea is there. Besides, why bother have tea in a distant country?

"Rin, you're creative aren't you? What do you think of this?" Len asked. Rin thought for a moment, couldn't believe that he asked her for opinions.

"I don't know what July, August, and September have in common. I could only think of summer if the 3 of them are mentioned." Rin answered.

"A year without summer... That's it!" Len said. When he shouted some people turned around to see, so Len lowered his voice.

"At 1815, Mount Tambora erupted. It's located in Indonesia. Because of Mount Tambora, a 'year without summer' happened. At 1816 average global temperatures decreased, and it was extremely cold. That's why it's called a year without summer." Len explained with a whisper.

"But that doesn't lead us to where the tea is." Rin said.

"You're forgetting a line here. NEWS X +. It stands for North, East, West, and South. X and + are the symbol of them if you combine X and +. Indonesia is in South East Asia. That means, we're going south east from here. Catastrophe will lead you there." Len took out his compass and searched for south east.

Once he found the direction, he ran as fast as he could.

"We can't let anyone follow us, run fast!" Len said and ran as fast as he could.

There were bushes of rose everywhere. A long rectangle table with white table-cloth made them certain that they were at the right place. Tea was served in front of every chair. There were 10 chairs in the long table, and 1 was already occupied by someone. It was Kaito's client, Meiko.

She was sitting there, looking at her tea that was already prepared right in front of her. They both sat on the chairs facing her.

"Did you have trouble solving the riddle?" Len asked, starting a conversation. His breath was already controlled, even though he ran for his life just a few seconds ago.

"Quite. A year without summer is already common. It was a big tragedy after all, anyone would know." Meiko answered plainly.

"That's true. I'm lucky to not be a part of the tragedy." Len said and looked at his tea.

There's a chance that it might be poisoned. But would the author really poison the tea? He sniffed the tea. It was earl grey. It might be safe to drink.

"The competition seems fun don't you think? Riddles always amaze me, are you a fan of them as well? There aren't many people who love riddles. Some despise riddles." Len continued on with the conversation. Who knows? Maybe she'll tell them something useful.

"You might as well back off from the competition. It might give you a fear you couldn't forget." Meiko said with a tone of warning in her voice.

"I've seen worse things." Len answered.

"You just don't know. Why do people have to be blinded by fame and fortune?" Meiko said to herself.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that I love riddles? I joined because I'm curious, I have no interest on the money at all." Len answered.

"I just don't want another rival. I want to win this more than you think." She sighed.

"You think my group is your only problem? I'm sure another man is going to join us in this table today." Len said and waited for the other contestants, specifically, Kaito.

An hour later, there table was already full. Len was glad that Kaito managed to solve the riddle, even though he knew that Kaito could solve it. The table was silent and no one spoke a single word.

Kaito threw a piece of paper to Len and expected him to read it. It says :

'A few people followed you, some followed me. I think they saw our tracks on the snow.'

Len thought it was a good idea to follow the tracks of their shoes, but once Mark Tulhor gives another riddle, he won't let anyone know his answer.

"I'd like to congratulate everyone who has solved the riddles of the prologue." Mark stood up from his chair and stood up.

"I think it's time for the climax of the story." He said.

"_The fourth Alice entered wonderland out of curiosity. Passing through countless doors, Alice had only just recently come. The fourth Alice came the closest to being the true Alice, but... The Alice won't wake from the dream, lost in Wonderland._" Mark continued.

"It's your job to make an ending." He said.

"But the ending already exists. You said 'lost in wonderland' isn't that the ending?" Kaito was the first one to respond.

"South from here, there is a house. A large house, named Wonderland. You will explore wonderland until you find another exit." He ignored Kaito's question.

Some of them stood up and walked south from the table, leaving their delicious earl grey tea behind. Except for 4 people. They sat on the table until everybody left.

"May I ask why you're still here?" Mark asked.

"We haven't finished our tea." Len began drinking his tea. When Mark Tulhor told them about the climax, he knew he was wrong. There _**is**_ something in the tea.

Both Kaito and Meiko probably knew that there was, and wondered whether to drink them or not. Rin was hesitant but followed him as well.

"Wonderland isn't south from here, isn't it? If it is, then the competition would be solved easily." Len said, he already felt the headache and he was close to falling asleep. There was drug inside.

It's probably to let the players to fall asleep. It's harmless.

Probably.

Seeing as his friend drank the tea, Kaito followed him as well.

"If they saw Wonderland, they'll wonder how to get in. Once they figure how to get in, automatically they know how to get out. That's why you're going to take us to Wonderland while asleep, so we can't see where the front door is." Kaito continued Len's explanation. Len was already asleep when he said that. Rin followed Len's faith a few second after that.

"That's right. I'll have to take you to Wonderland, what about you, young lady?" Kaito already collapsed when he asked that.

"Before I drink this, can I ask what you mean by '_The Alice won't wake from the dream, lost in Wonderland.' _? Does that mean you're going to kill everyone so they won't wake up from their dream?" Meiko asked.

"Who knows? Maybe I won't kill you. Maybe Wonderland will kill you, or maybe you will kill yourself. After all, Wonderland is a large place. If you're trapped for a long time, you might starved to death." He said.

'I knew it. There's something _**terribly wrong **_with his mind.' Meiko drank her tea.

She realized that everyone on that table was in great danger.

* * *

Note :

Mount Tambora caused one of the greatest tragedy Earth ever experienced. It's located in Indonesia (my homeland xD) in Sumbawa, Lesser Sunda Island (Kepulauan Sunda Kecil). Because of it's erruption, the earth's temperature decrease significantly, causing food shortage, huge storms, floods, it's a tragedy. But as the year passed, it became neutral again.

As you know The Riddler takes place in 1890 so the tragedy happened, 80 years ago, more or less.


	21. Chapter XXI : Trapped in Wonderland

*** I'm thinking of changing the title of the chapters. It's already chapter XXI, when I reach Chapter XXVIII (28) there won't be any words left. So starting from next chapter, I'll erase the 'Chapter'. It's just too long _ ***

* * *

**Chapter XXI: Trapped in Wonderland**

Rin woke up on the cold floor. She thought it was blur, but she wasn't imagining things. Rin was on a hallway. It seemed like a long hallway, she couldn't even see the edge of the hall. The lamps that shone down had many colors. Red light, blue light, green light, and yellow light.

'Red light for spade, blue light for diamond, green for clover, yellow must be for heart.' Rin remembered the cover of the book of Alice Human Sacrifice.

That reminded her. She must be in Wonderland now. Rin never knew Wonderland would be colorful. The floor was checkers, probably black and white. With so many lights on, she couldn't determine any color.

The hall was long, but its width was small. When Rin stretched out both her arms out, she could touch the edge of the 2 walls, from her right and left. So the width was probably half a meter. The hallways made her feel so big.

It wasn't plain at all. Aside from the colorful lights, there were paintings on the wall as well, framed with gold. It looked like gold, or maybe not. The light confuses her. Every 10 centimeters, there is 1 painting. There are many paintings, they're actually portraits of people. Some are men, some are women, and all were adults. Rin observed each and every portrait that was hung on the walls. It felt like the eyes in the portrait were looking at her. Surrounded with so many portraits made her nervous. Especially that she was no Len beside her.

'Why are we separated? He couldn't be that far, right? Aren't we supposed to be in 1 group?' Rin thought.

She didn't know what way to go. Rin couldn't see the end of the hallway, no intersections or anything. It was a plain straight line for the next few meters. Before she made any decisions, she thought hard first, reviewing everything she knew about the books.

Her life might be in danger, so she thought very very carefully. Who knows? Maybe one slip could kill her. All of the Alices ended dying, and since the author is trying to look for a 4th Alice, does that mean he expects all the contestants to die?

She remembered what Mark Tulhor told her.

'_Passing through countless doors_'

'Am I supposed to find a door?' Rin thought. That was the only option she could think of, so she picked which way should she go. In the end, there will be a door. Or a dead end.

'I hope the path I choose isn't a dead end.' Rin thought and walked straight following the hallways full of portraits.

Kaito opened his eyes. He was in a large room. Where was he? Oh, that's right. He was in Wonderland. He never knew Wonderland could be so... Plain.

The room was large, shaped like a circle. Its diameter is around 100 meters. Nothing was there. Walls and floor made of steel, a few candles were light up. Nothing else. Well, there was something some sort of box. It was quite dim, so he couldn't see very clear. The candles didn't help him very much.

He took a few steps closer to it. It was a box, filled with books, encyclopedias to be exact. There were a few volumes, he couldn't really make out what it was.

"Ready to solve a riddle, Kaito Shion?" Kaito heard Mark Tulhor's voice, it came from above him. He couldn't see what was above him, it was too dark.

"There is one exit from this room. In order to find it, you have to solve the riddle. You can found them inside the books." He announced.

That's insane. How could he read with light this dim?

'Well, at least I have some time to do it.' Kaito thought.

"You have a time limit, though." Mark announced.

'Darn, I thought there isn't any time limit.' Kaito said to himself.

Suddenly he felt something on his hair, water? He was sure that he was in a building. Wonderland is strange.

"Soon the room will be filled with water. When the water fills the whole room, your time ends there." Mark said.

It was like a tsunami, water fell from above like crazy. It's far worse from a heavy rain. Kaito closed the box and tried to protect the books. Water could destroy his only lead.

'How am I supposed to solve the case with water falling all over?' He asked to himself. He wouldn't just lose the competition. When the water fills the whole room, he'll be out of breath, and die.

Len hasn't opened his eyes, but something smelt horrible. A disturbing smell, what is that? He asked.

After he put himself together, his eyes widened. He woke up from his long dream and discovered what the disturbing smell was. Smoke. Smoke from a burning candle.

He was glad that it was just a little candle. The last fire he encountered nearly killed him, and this time, he knew Lionel isn't here to save him.

Len observed where he was, for a while he felt claustrophobic. He was in some sort a mirror. When he looked outside, he could see a hallway full of paintings, with colorful lights all over. The hallway was very long, Len couldn't see the end of the hallway.

Behind him was glass. He could see his reflection clearly. Below him was glass, below, and above him were glass as well. His reflections were everywhere, and it made him felt like he was in a mirror. Everything was glass, except for the candle.

Len tried to break through from the 'mirror cage' but it was sealed tight.

He couldn't get out by force, no matter how hard he tried. And it was strange, he gasped for breath for a couple of times, he wondered why?

Then he realized, that the innocent little candle was going to kill him. Len quickly blew the candle off and thought how stupid he was not to do that earlier. If that candle accompanied him for another 10 minutes, he might die.

He gave out a sigh of relief. At least he was still alive. After the sigh, he saw a figure. It was Rin! She was walking with a confused face, observing every painting she encountered.

To attract her attention, Len began smashing the mirror with his fist. Luckily Rin noticed it right away and ran as fast as she could to Len.

She just noticed that Len was in a mirror. The glass was so clean and clear she thought he was right in front of him, _**not**_ trapped in a mirror. Well, at least she found him.

"Is there any way I can help get you out?" Rin asked to him.

Len swore Rin said something since her mouth moved, but he didn't hear anything.

"What?" Len shouted back.

Rin swore Len said something, his mouth moved, but she couldn't hear anything.

'Did he say something?' Rin thought to herself. She decided to repeat herself, but a bit louder this time. Rin took a step closer to the mirror and shouted.

"Is there any way I could help you?"

It was useless, the mirror was sealed shut. There's no way they could communicate. Len could write a note, unfortunately Mark must've confiscated his bag, it wasn't there.

Len breathed to the mirror and it condensed. He wrote on the glass so Rin could understand what Len want to say.

'GET HELP! NOT MUCH OXYGEN LEFT! MIGHT DIE SOON' He wrote.

Len didn't bother to explain about it. He didn't know how long he passed out, but he was in 1 room with a burning candle.

To make a fire, you need oxygen. That's why when Len was still passed out the fire took all the oxygen in. The cage is completely sealed, no oxygen is coming in to that room. That's why Len blew the fire. To prevent any more oxygen being taken.

If he tried to waste any more energy, his body will consume more oxygen. So destroying the mirror won't be a good idea.

But Rin had something else in mind. She panicked when Len wrote that message, especially the part when he said 'MIGHT DIE SOON.'

Len did a very good job on calming her down.

So, Len couldn't destroy the mirror from the inside. But Rin could destroy the mirror from the _**outside**_.

She grabbed one of the painting hung on the wall and was prepared to destroy the mirror that trapped him inside. Len took a step back to avoid the pieces of glass that would burst out.

"You're not allowed to do that." Rin was about to destroy it, when someone stopped her. Mark Tulhor stopped her.

Len shouted something from the inside, but neither of them could hear his voice. It was probably something related to

'Mark Tulhor you're gonna DIE!'

He brought Len's leather bag and grabbed the notebook and pen. He wrote something and sticks it on the mirror with his palm.

Len read it for a while and was confused at first. He was still wondering what his answer is.

"What did you write there?" Rin asked, she put down the painting.

"If you or he breaks the mirror, you two are out of the competition." He said and crushed the paper. He carelessly threw it to the floor.

Rin noticed that Len wrote something on the mirror again, and she began reading it.

'DON'T BREAK THE MIRROR! GO FIND A WAY OUT! I'LL BE FINE!' He wrote.

Rin said something from the outside, but Len couldn't hear a thing she said. It's probably related to

'I can't leave you behind!'

Or something similar to that that. But Len wasn't done, he adds another note to her.

'I TRUST YOU! RUN FAST! FIND KAITO!' Len added an exclamation mark after one sentence.

Rin was confused for a moment, and it made Len impatient. He adds yet another glass note.

'I'M YOUR BOSS! GET OUT!'

Although he thought it was rude to say get out, but it's the shortest sentence he could think of. He realized it's much shorter than 'go find a way out'.

It was hard for her to abandoned Len like that, but Rin decided to run as fast as she could. There should be 2 edges in the straight hallway.

1 edge is Len, so the other edge must be the door to freedom.

Rin ran for around 5 minutes, she hasn't found any doors yet. As she thought, it's a straight line, no turnings at all. There were endless amount of paintings as well. 10 centimeters each paintings.

It's like running in an endless loop. But her worries fade when she saw a wall right in front of her.

No, wait. It's a dead end.

Rin pushed the wall, slide it, no hidden words or hidden levers, nothing. It's just a plain wall. Also known as, dead end.

'But this couldn't be... Until now there aren't any doors. Are we really trapped in here?' Rin thought about what Len wrote. Might die soon.

Mark was able to go in, and he probably already left by now. Rin decided to double check. She observed the walls as well this time. But would she have time for that? Time is running out. Rin was so confused, she decided to run towards the mirror Len was in, while observing the paintings.

Man, woman, man, woman, man, man, woman.

None of the paintings were the same. Rin thought, does the paintings even matter? Maybe it does, but so far, she could think of nothing that could get her out from the hallways.

Len decided to rest, and not take too much energy. It's been around 10 minutes. He was amazed to see him still alive. Len calculated, he'll probably be alive for another half an hour.

'Rin knows more about Wonderland than I do. She can do it.' Len thought to himself. He went inside somehow, he could get out.

Sitting there won't improve anything, so Len stood up and analyze the cage.

Len knocked the glass above him. Mark Tulhor might throw him from the glass above him and sealed it tight. Something heavy is above the glass so it's impossible to move it. A while later he heard a tap from the mirror.

It was Rin. She looked really worried, and sad. Around 90% of worried and 10% sadness and depression.

Rin noticed his leather bag was still there and picked up the notebook. She wrote a letter to Len.

'There's no way out. It's a dead end. What should I do? Are you okay?'

Len was confused HOW to reply. Condensing was really troublesome, but it was the only way to communicate.

'WE CAN GET IN WE CAN GET OUT. I'M FINE.' Len wrote.

He was lying of course, Len was dying from lack of oxygen. She didn't want Rin to worry anymore. It would ruin her concentration.

'What should I do?' Rin wrote back.

Len thought she could trick Rin's eyes. She could see how pale his face looked. But that didn't matter right now. It matter a little bit, but that's not the point.

Len looked at the paintings, he thought it might lead them to something.

'PATTERN FOR PAINTINGS.' Len wrote.

Rin was calmer than before, she wrote back to him.

'Man, woman, man, woman, man, woman, so on.'

'CHECK FOR STRANGE PATTERN.'

Rin thought for a moment. Did she miss something? For now, it was her only lead. It's better than nothing.

'I'll check. Please wait.' Rin wrote and rechecked the paintings again.

This time she didn't run. She had to calm her mind in order to think.

Their life depends on it.


	22. Linked Traps

*** Hey... Somebody solved the riddle! Congrats Rietto you found it xD Well, she's the first one to put it in the review. I didn't misspell in the man, woman, man, woman, thing. And to answer Rietto's question, the cause of 'year without summer' is Mount Tambora. Although the clue only says Asia, year without summer is extremely popular. And they all knew the major cause was Mount Tambora, Indonesia. Year without summer is kinda like global warming, it's just that the earth is freezing, not 'warming'. Hopefully that answered your question! ***

* * *

**Chapter XXII: Linked Traps**

Rin almost reached the dead end. If she had to guess how long the hallway was, it's probably around 20 meters or so. So far, there weren't any 'strangeness'. If she couldn't find anything, what was she going to do? She's near the end but nothing so far. Rin had been repeating the same 2 words over and over again as she observed the hallways. Man & woman. Maybe it's not based on their gender? Something other than that? Rin couldn't think of any other pattern. Their gender was her only lead.

Man, woman, man, woman, man, man, woman.

Rin stopped. There were 2 pictures of men. That wasn't right, the pattern is supposed to be man, woman, man, woman. There was something wrong with those 2 paintings. Rin took a while to observe them.

The first man, he stood with a face filled with pride. He wore a dark brown coat, and from all the portraits there, the man seemed to be the oldest, his hair was grey, and so were his eyes.

The second man sat on a chair, his hands on his lap. He wore a black tuxedo, and from all the portraits there, the man was the youngest. There weren't a single wrinkle in his face, with his auburn hair combed perfectly.

'Maybe there's a door here?' Rin grabbed those two paintings and put them on the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She examined it for another second, and began tapping the wall. She smiled when she heard a sound, the other side of the wall was hollow.

Rin pushed the wall, it moved a bit. She adds more energy to her hands, and she found a spiral stair. She said good bye to the colorful hallways, and went up the dark spiral stairs. Rin watched her step, she didn't want a fall stops her from being in the game. She squeezed the handle of the stairs hard. It'd be much easier if there were lights. How could Mark Tulhor walk around Wonderland easily like that?

After her first few steps, Rin could see something shining above her. The light was her only lead so far, so Rin decided to follow it.

3 minutes of climbing later she heard a vague sound. Rin tried to find the right word to describe that sound. Water. Some sort of fountain maybe? It made her more curious, a fountain, in a building?

'Aren't we in a building? What's a fountain doing here? It sounds really loud as well. It must be a giant fountain. Or a waterfall.' Rin thought.

'I probably have 10 more minutes to live.' Kaito said. He tried his best to protect his riddle. Because of his 'protection', he didn't have the chance to open the box at all.

It was a hard decision. If he opens the book and tries to solve the riddle, the water would destroy the books instantly. If he doesn't do anything, he'll be out of the game, and probably die.

The water was already 3 centimeters above his waist. Not only was the water cold, the only thing that could save him was if someone stops the water. Of course, that's impossible.

There was no one there, he thought the other 'competitors' were in an equally hard problem. Maybe there are worst things. Kaito stayed positive.

Rin couldn't see clearly, but she found the source of sound. It looked long, like a rope, but when she touched it, it was slippery. A snake? No, she didn't think so. It was probably a water hose.

She grabbed the only candle there and explored around. It was dark, and below her, she could see a large round room, filled with water. Must be a swimming pool.

Other than that, there were water hoses everywhere. So, what was she supposed to do there? Should she go back and report to Len about the water trap?

Rin took another peek to the large room below her. It looked like something was there, but she couldn't see clearly.

Down there, Kaito could see something shone, fire. A candle? He couldn't see clearly, but surely somebody was holding that candle.

"Is anyone there?" Kaito shouted.

Rin was right, someone was there. And apparently it was Kaito.

"It's me, Rin!" Rin shouted back at him.

Kaito was glad a miracle saved him. Rin could be really useful to him. Somehow. He started to think.

'Rin is probably standing the same place where Mark Tulhor stood a few minutes ago. The water source is probably somewhere there. I need Rin to stop the water from flowing.' He thought.

"Is there any water source in the place you're standing?" Kaito shouted.

Did he mean the hose? It wasn't a source, it transports the source to where it is now.

"There are hoses everywhere!" Rin shouted back, wasn't sure of her answer.

"Stop the water from flowing! If the water reaches the top I'll be disqualified!" Kaito shouted, the water almost reached his chest.

"I'll try and look!" Rin said and started looking.

The place she was in looked like a small veranda, the length was around 3 meters, with its width 5 meters. She searched for the source of the hose. It led her to an opened door.

She went inside and found a large bucket. No, a bucket isn't the right word to describe it. A small Reservoir, or a tiny dam, maybe? Rin put the thoughts aside and tried to find a lever or some sort.

Rin protected the candle with her life because it was her only light. It was wet there, with puddles everywhere. She didn't have the courage to breathe in front of the candle. Her breath could destroy the fire.

A moment later, Rin found a lever. Rin put the candle down carefully, in the dry part of the floor, of course.

She pulled the lever as hard as she could. Rin heard a small crack sound, and after that, she could no longer hear the water fall. The water must've stopped. That was easier than she thought.

Rin grabbed the candle and returned to where Kaito was. Then she found another problem. She stopped the water, how could she get Kaito out from there?

"What should I do now?" Rin asked, her voice echoed to the entire room. She thought there was no need to scream anymore. The room was completely silent.

"I need to get out from here so I can start solving the riddle. Do you have some kind of rope?" Kaito asked.

"There are hoses everywhere, should I use that?" Rin grabbed one of the hose. It might be long enough to reach him.

"Can you pull the boxes with me? It's quite heavy." Kaito said. His arm was getting because he kept on holding the box. Encyclopedias are heavy.

"I'll try."

Rin threw the hose down to Kaito and braced herself. First it was the box. Kaito wrapped the box tightly with the hose and Rin pulled it with all her strength.

She threw the hose again, waiting for Kaito. But he didn't grab the hose.

"Not yet. I'll stay down here. Just read out the riddle." Kaito said.

"Why do you want to stay down there?" Rin asked back.

"Just instinct. There must be a reason why I was put in this 'lake'. I think there's something I should do in here, related to the riddle." Kaito answered, his arms were glad to rest.

Rin sat down and put the candle next to her. She opened the box and found 11 volumes of encyclopedias. They were THICK. Very, very, thick. She opened the first encyclopedia and began reading.

"Do I have to read all the 11 volumes?" Rin asked. There was no way she could read all of them in time. She could read it all, but it'll take hours, maybe days. Len only have minutes left to live.

"Just look if there's anything strange." Kaito answered.

Rin flipped the pages to see if there was anything a strange. So far, no. Page 10, page 11, page 13... Page 12 was torn out from the book.

"Page 12 from volume 1 is missing" Rin announced.

"What's the missing page about?" Kaito asked.

"I'm not sure... Probably about blood in the body." Rin guessed, she looked at page 11, it was about types of blood. While page 13 was about red blood cell and white blood cells. So page 12 was probably something related to blood as well.

"I'll keep checking." Rin said and flipped the rest of the pages in book volume 1.

It took her 15 minutes just to _**see**_ the pages. In every volume, there is at least 1 missing page. They were all ripped from the book. Who knows where they all are now?

'Do I have to find the missing pages?' Rin asked.

No, it seemed impossible. The pages that are missing had nothing in common with each other. Nothing at all. Rin's brain was about to erupt.

Kaito reviewed everything that Rin told her. The pages that were missing are :

Page 12 from volume 1, page 9 from volume 2, page 14 from volume 3, page 11 from volume 4, page 5 from volume 5, page 4 from volume 6, page 20 from volume 7, page 18 from volume 8, page 1 from volume 9, page 16 from volume 10, and finally page 19 from volume 11.

That was it. It was like the riddle was made for him. He loved numbers just as much as he loved ice cream. Numbers are infinite.

'Ice creams aren't infinite but I still love them,' Kaito thought in his mind.

Then he realized 2 things. First, it wasn't the time to think about ice cream. Second, why are the numbers so small?

"Rin, how many pages are in the encyclopedia? Just say approximately, each volume." Kaito asked.

"Um... Around 500 pages in each volume." Rin answered.

Kaito might found the answer. There are 500 pages in the book, but the biggest number was 20. That means, the missing pages are letters. That's what he thought, because there are only 26 letters in the alphabets.

He tried to translate the numbers into letters.

A = 1

B = 2

C = 3

D = 4

E = 5

F = 6

G = 7

H = 8

I = 9

J = 10

K = 11

L = 12

M = 13

N = 14

O = 15

P = 16

Q = 17

R = 18

S = 19

T = 20

U = 21

V = 22

W = 23

X = 24

Y = 25

Z = 26

He found it. LINKED TRAPS. What does that mean? He asked himself.

"Rin, I found the answer. It's LINKED TRAPS. Do you have any idea what it means?" Kaito asked Rin.

Linked traps. What could that mean? Rin thought. That's when she remembered the trap Len was in. So their traps were linked?

"Len is also trapped, he's trapped in a mirror. Maybe the way out are the same for both traps?" Rin guessed.

"Where is he now?" Kaito asked.

"Far from here." Rin answered.

"There you are!" Someone shouted, it sounded like a woman's voice. When Rin turned around, it was Meiko.

"I'm glad to see someone else is alive. What about the others?" She asked.

"Kaito is down there, and Len is trapped in a mirror." Rin answered.

"You haven't solved this riddle yet?" Meiko looked down and found Kaito in the middle of the round room.

"I kind of solved it. I know the message means linked traps, but I'm not entirely sure what it means." Kaito answered.

"That's because the mirror trap is just below here. Right below us." Meiko said.

"But that's impossible, in the hallways..."

"You reached a dead end, right? I know, but this area is really large, the entire hallway is covered with this room." Meiko explained.

Rin tried to imagine it. So the round water-filled room covers the entire hallway? It made sense because how big the room was.

"And can you believe we're still in the 'basement' part of Wonderland? Anyway, let's get them out of there. Kaito, there should be a handle there somewhere. If you pull that, you might get the detective out from the mirror." Meiko said.

"How did you know there's a handle there?" Kaito asked and started looking. He took a deep breath before he search around.

"I'm not sure what it's form is, but I know the reason why the 'mirror' was sealed tight. Mark Tulhor threw him down to the mirror and closes the lid to the mirror. Before he wakes up, he pours water down in this room. Since the water is heavy, there's no way he could break free from it." Meiko explained.

"How did you know?" Rin asked. Before she could even answer, Kaito shouted to them.

"I found the handle, now what?" He said.

"Pull the handle as hard as you can." Meiko went to the 'reservoir' room. Rin followed her inside, curious on what she was doing.

Meiko pushed the lever, and a crack was heard. The water soon began flowing again.

"This is the quickest way to get them both up. Hopefully the water will carry them up. It's more easier, don't you think?"

'At least we're going to be safe, for now.' Rin gave out a sigh of relief.

But, how did Meiko know all these answers? And she knew that Len was a detective, even though no one mentioned it to her. Except for Kaito, maybe.

Who is she?


	23. Tale of the Alices

*** I see some of you guess on what happens... Too bad they're all wrong. Well, this chapter answers all of your questions about who's spade, how Meiko knows so much, et cetera. Oh, and thanks for the pointer. The something trapped water thing (I forgot already). Enjoy! ***

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: Tale of the Alices**

Len took a deep breath and took as much oxygen as he can. A few more seconds in the mirror would kill him. It was lucky for him that Kaito pulled him out from the mirror. Even though he was shocked to see a large room full of water right above him. He didn't expect that at all.

'So the reason I couldn't push the mirror was because of the water' Len thought.

"Can someone explain to me what happened so far?" He asked.

He was trapped in the mirror, unaware of what happened so far. Rin explained everything that had happen. From the hallways, Kaito's riddle, and Meiko was the one who solved the linked traps. More or less.

"How did you know so much about this?" Kaito asked.

It was a good time to interrogate, since she was the most suspicious person in Wonderland. Aside from Mark Tulhor.

"We can't just stand here. We have to go to the top floor, this is the basement. I'll explain on the way." Meiko answered. With a candle on his right hand, she led them to the reservoir room.

She found a hidden door and pushed it. Another spiral stair was sighted.

"Do you know _everything _about Wonderland?" Len asked.

"Not all. I memorize some of the parts of Wonderland. I think this is a perfect time for Q & A, don't you think? Ask a question and I'll answer it." Meiko said.

They all thought of hundreds of questions, it was hard to pick. They compared which question is the most important, but all seemed so important.

"What is Wonderland?" Rin was the first one to ask.

"It's hard to explain, but simply, it's a large building in Eurasia's forest. You know Eurasia's forest is deep, and not many people visit the forest. Those who found out about Wonderland are called 'Alice'. The owner of Wonderland is Mark Tulhor. I'm not completely sure who built it." She explained.

"The Alices that are written in the books, they're based on true stories?" Kaito asked.

"Yes. From the spade, to the clover. They went inside Wonderland before, but couldn't escape. Don't be so surprised if you see a dead body, it's probably one of the Alices."

"But the spade, the first Alice, she was in the forest wasn't she? _That Alice is in the forest, locked away like a criminal._ " Rin asked, she still remembered a few sentences from the books. Len wasn't surprised she memorized, Rin read the books more than 20 times.

"She was locked in Wonderland. If you think about it, the forest doesn't have a cage to trap her, so the cage must be in Wonderland."

'That makes sense...' Rin thought in her mind.

"Are there any more questions? " Meiko asked. They've been talking for a while now, but they haven't reached the top of the stair at all. Well, there was no sign of reaching the top.

"Who are you? How did you know so much about Wonderland?" Len asked.

"Finally. I've been waiting for one of you to ask that question. Before that, I need to explain some things to make it clearer. The woman of spade is my sister, from the book. After she went 'missing' in the Wonderland, I kept my eyes and ears open for any cases regarding Wonderland." She answered.

"Now everything is much clearer." Len said.

"You know, you could've told us earlier. Or a few days before." Kaito commented.

"It's dangerous to tell other people. My sister went to explore Eurasia's forest, since she was afraid that a wild beast might attack, just in case she brought her sword with her. She's very skilled, and so far no one could defeat her. Unfortunately she was trapped in Wonderland. I don't know any other details about her."

They finally reached the top of the stairs. But it doesn't mean that they've reached the top floor. Meiko blew off the candle since it wasn't necessary anymore.

It was another long hallway, but not as colorful as before. It's the combination of all the 2 'traps'. To their right was long glass, to their left were portraits of people. The only trap missing was water.

"Is this another riddle we have to solve?" Len asked.

"Remember what he said? The 4th Alice _pass through countless doors_. So we have to figure out which doors lead to the top floor. There aren't any doors for now, we'll have to keep walking until we found some." She answered.

"Do you have the blueprint of Wonderland? You seem to know a lot." Kaito asked.

"Yes, let me continue. After my sister went missing, I kept my eyes and ears opened on news. That time I didn't know what 'Wonderland' is. The man of diamond, the second Alice, was invited to Wonderland. He was a friend of mine, and the invitation to me. It says that he was invited to sing in Wonderland. He left and never came back. A few months later I went to a book store to search for 'Wonderland'. I found the 2 books, and thought how the description is precisely the same as my sister, and my friend."

They hit a wall, and on the wall were 2 doors. One door was black, and the other was white. They were both made from wood, and their design was completely the same, only their color was different. The black door had something written on it. It says :

'SAFE DOOR'

The white door also had something written on it. It says :

'SAVE DOOR'

"Do you know the answer, or do we have to solve the riddle?" Len asked.

"I don't know the answer. All I know is we're near to the music room. Where the second Alice sang." Meiko answered.

"What's the difference between safe and save?" Rin asked.

"Safe means secure from danger or harm. Save means to rescue something or someone from danger." Kaito answered.

"That means the black door is safe, and the other means we have to 'save' the door. I'm not sure what that means for now." Len added.

"Then shouldn't we enter the black door?" Meiko asked why they were still standing there.

"Because it only says the door is safe. Who knows if it's another trap or not." Len answered her question. Only the door is safe. Why would a door be safe?

"Why don't we just split up? That'd be much easier. Or we could spend another hour in Wonderland." Kaito suggested.

"I guess that's not a bad idea. It'd be much faster that way." Len agreed. None of them wanted to spend another hour in Wonderland.

They went on pairs, Rin with Len went inside the save door, Kaito and Meiko went inside the safe door. Hopefully they will meet in an intersection or some sort.

* * *

The hall of the save door was long, just like any hall in Wonderland. They were filled with mirrors everywhere. Not glass, mirrors. Many kinds of mirror. Large mirrors, small mirrors, round mirrors, square mirrors, even a triangle mirror.

It reminded Len so much about how he was trapped inside. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. At least he was still alive. So far.

"Does Wonderland scare you?" Len asked trying to make a conversation.

"I'm only scared if someone's life is in danger. Wonderland makes me curious."

"It makes me curious too. But too much curiosity isn't always good." Len agreed. Even though 3 of the Alices died in Wonderland, and there's a chance that they won't escape from Wonderland alive, Wonderland looks more like a theme park than a deadly building.

They stopped. It was a dead end, a glass wall was on the way. Len sighed. He'd already seen too many mirrors in his life. Not to mention his family name also means mirror. He wondered if Mark Tulhor put him in the mirror cage because of that?

'Now isn't the time to think about that.' Len said to himself.

"Should we go back and enter the save door?" Rin asked.

"Not yet. We'll investigate this glass first. If not, then let's just destroy it. I don't care about the competition anymore. I just want to get out from Wonderland alive."

Rin took a peek in the glass. It was 100% vague, but she could see something. That's when Rin realized something.

"It's the forest. There are trees everywhere!" Rin said with a tone of excitement.

Len also looked through the glass, Rin was right. There were only trees there. The trees in the forest were so tall, they couldn't see anything else beside that.

After observing for a while, Len grabbed one of the mirrors and smashed it to the glass wall. He destroyed the glass wall and was able to see a much clearer view.

They're probably at the second floor of the building, they were 30 meters above ground. They could get out from Wonderland, but they'd probably break a few bones. Len didn't want to take any chances. He lost one arm, he didn't want to lose another one.

Len looked up and saw how far they were from the top. That reminded him, why do they need to go to the top? Meiko hadn't answer that question yet. When they meet again, he'll ask her that.

"Let's go back for now. There isn't anything useful here. I think save door is the right door that leads to the where the second Alice is." Len said and lead the way.

"Have you figured out what's the difference between safe door and save door?" Rin asked.

"I have a guess. It means nothing. It's only talking about the doors, it doesn't say anything about the halls or what room is it about." Len answered.

"What was the point on naming them, then?" Rin asked.

"I said it's a guess. Maybe there's another answer." Len said.

Rin observed the room one last time before they went to the other door. So many mirrors. Is it crime to take one of them back to the inn? They all looked very beautiful. Unique as well. Then she realized. Circle mirrors, square mirrors, why was there only one triangle?

"Len, do you find it strange that there's only 1 triangle?" Rin asked and grabbed the triangle mirror.

"Now that you mention it, I've only seen 1 mirror that shaped like a triangle." Len said and looked at the mirror. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Let's take it with us just in case." Len said.

Rin held the mirror tight, it just might be an important piece that's needed to move forward.

* * *

The save door seemed more normal than the safe door. The hallway was empty, nothing there at all. A few lamps were there, other than that, nothing.

"The hallway is too normal, it makes me suspicious." Len commented.

"Do you think they've found a clue or a riddle?" Rin asked.

"Probably. I'm sure both of them can solve the riddle." Len answered.

They stopped when they saw another door. This time the door was painted blue, with a gold door handle.

It led them to a large room, probably half as large as the room Kaito was in. The room smelt bad, the smell of a dead body. The floor was checkers, black and white. 1/3 of the room was filled by a large stage. Right in the middle of the stage was the body of the second Alice.

"_Shot down by a madman._" Rin repeated.

To their right was a large pipe organ. Both Kaito and Meiko were there as well. They stood near the pipe organ. The riddle must be related to it.

"Don't just stand there, come here!" Kaito said to them.

Meiko was holding a few papers, and handed them to Len.

"Do you know what it means?" She asked.

It was a music sheet, the title is 'The Magic Flute'.

"It's one of Mozart's music. The Magic Flute is the last piece Mozart made. Where did you find it?" Len asked.

"On the pipe organ. Does that mean we have to play it?" Kaito asked. None of them could play the piano. Len could, but even with his 'replacement' arm, it's been years since he played the piano. A jail doesn't have a piano.

"It's also a play isn't it? The Magic Flute is some sort of play that includes both singing and a dialogue. The story is about an Egyptian prince, Tamino. He was saved from a serpent by the Queen of Night's servants. They showed him a portrait of Pamina. Pamina was captured by Sarastro, and Tamino vowed to save him, because he fell in love with Pamina." Rin remembered the story when she was still in Lionel's library. She only read the summary of the song, but she still remembered it.

"What does this have anything to do with Wonderland?" Meiko asked.

"I'm not sure. I only read the summary." Rin answered.

"We don't have anywhere else to go, this is a dead end. There should be a door here, but we've searched everywhere." Kaito said.

"Will this help?" Len pointed at the triangle mirror Rin was carrying.

"That must be the clover's mirror. Oh, I almost forgot. I haven't told you about child of clover yet, haven't I? She's a girl from a wealthy family, and she always dream of living in Wonderland. I found her in the forest, she was looking for Wonderland. Since I was also searching for it, we searched together. When we found it, she fell in love with the building and asked her parents if she could buy it. Mark Tulhor received the money, and the building belonged to her. She was crowned Queen of Wonderland, since she was the owner. She drew a map of Wonderland and showed it to me. That's how I was able to tell all the answer." Meiko explained.

"In the end she died?" Rin asked.

"I'm afraid so." Meiko answered.

A moment later, they heard footsteps. The loudness increases every second, it seemed close, but they couldn't see anything.

CRACK!

Out of nowhere, Mark Tulhor appeared on the stage.


	24. Accurate Predictions

*** I'm going to Singapore tomorrow, so I'll be away from my laptop =( that means I won't be update daily as usual... Hopefully the hotel I'm staying has wifi connection so I can still access internet xD ***

* * *

**Chapter XXIV: Accurate Predictions**

He appeared out of nowhere, it gave them a heart attack. What did Mark Tulhor want? He just stood there doing nothing. Just stare with those soulless eyes.

"You're close to the exit. Very close. But if a story ends with a happy ending, it'd be too predictable wouldn't it?" He asked.

As expected Mark want none of them to escape from Wonderland alive. There was something horribly wrong with him. One word to describe that man was, crazy. Insane. Inhuman. Mark Tulhor probably needs an assistant like Len does, so he won't go wild and destroy everything.

"So you won't let us escape from here alive?" Kaito asked, he knew well the answer was. Of course Mark won't let them.

"How about this, then. I'll let 1 person escape, but you have to battle first. The last man or woman standing will escape from Wonderland, alive. Doesn't that sound interesting? And you can perform all of them on stage while I watch as an audience."

"You're insane. Probably crazier than I am." Len commented.

"Then, how many days will you be staying? Surely you don't want to spend another second in Wonderland"

Well, Mark Tulhor was right. They wanted to get out from there as fast as possible. Mark was an old man, if they have to fight, they'd probably win.

'Maybe we should kill him on the spot?' Len thought. He looked at Rin, and he changed his mind.

'No... I don't think she'll allow me. Besides, if I kill him I won't go to jail this time. The officers would probably kill me before the court starts.'

"A game." Meiko suddenly said with a strong voice. Her voice was loud and clear, Len's thought of killing Mark Tulhor disappeared instantly.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Hide and seek. You'll hide, and we'll try to find you. If we can't find you in 5 hours, then we'll be ready to live here forever."

Without anyone's permission, their lives were now in Meiko's hands. How could she just bet their life like that? Would it hurt to ask their permission first, _then _sell their lives? Rin, Len and Kaito didn't try to stop her. There must be a reason why she wanted to play a game with him.

Mark Tulhor gave it a little thought. He thought hard for 5 long seconds and answered Meiko's request.

"Make that 3 hours, and we have a deal." He said.

"Okay, 3 hours then." Meiko agreed.

"Good. Now close your eyes and count to 10, and try to find me in Wonderland. If you dare peek I'll poke your eyes out from your skull." He gave a smile, a devious smile.

They all closed their hands and so they counted to 10. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ...

... 8, 9, 10.

They all opened their eyes. Mark Tulhor was missing, and Meiko was missing as well. Had she left and chased after him?

"Great. Meiko is the only person who knows the way around Wonderland, and she left us behind." Len said.

They didn't hear any suspicious sounds, like the sound of a door handle, nothing. Len heard footsteps, but he couldn't tell which way he was going.

"He must've disappeared around the stage. Did you see how he first appears?" Kaito asked. The 3 of them visit walked towards the stage but couldn't find anything. Except for the second Alice, his body was still there.

"I didn't see, suddenly he just... Appear like that, on stage." Rin said.

"Not 'suddenly' we heard footsteps, before he appear. But where did the footsteps come from is my question." Len walked around the stage. There must be a secret door or some sort.

"My question is, what's Meiko doing now. If she planned this, to follow Mark alone, wouldn't she at least give us a little clue?" Kaito sighed and looked at Rin. She kept on holding that mirror ever since they got inside the room.

"What's so special about that mirror anyway?" He asked to Rin.

"It might help us somehow." She answered. Kaito borrowed it from her for a while and observed it for a while.

In the mirror's reflection, he could see himself there, clearly. The second Alice's body was there as a background. Then he realized something.

"I think there's something different with the body." He said and returned the mirror to Rin. Kaito looked at the body, but nothing was wrong. That's what Rin and Len thought. The body seemed 'normal'. Or at least the same like it was before.

Kaito ran towards the organ, he stood exactly where he stood before. Something had change, but he couldn't tell what.

'Mark Tulhor was standing approximately 15 centimeters away from the body. For now, Len is standing where Mark Tulhor was. But...' Kaito tried to remember.

After a moment of thought, he went up the stage again, and moved the body away. Nothing was there.

"I'm sure that the body moved, only a few centimeters though." Kaito said.

"Why would he move the body a few centimeters? Does he want to cover the secret door or something?" Len asked.

"Maybe Mark didn't move it. Maybe Meiko moved it." Kaito guessed.

He checked the second Alice. He was still wearing clothes, a tuxedo to be exact. If it weren't for his 'head shot' and his rotten body, the man would look handsome. Kaito checked every pocket the man had, and something from the body was missing.

"His knife is missing. The second Alice's knife." Kaito said.

"What knife?" Len asked.

"When you two were investigating the room, me and Meiko checked everything here, including this body. But that time, the second Alice had a knife on his pocket. Now it's gone." Kaito answered.

"That explains why you said the body moved. Somebody, Meiko or Mark, grabbed the knife in his pocket, that's why the body moved a few centimeters." Len said, he checked the music sheet, there wasn't anything else to check anyway.

* * *

15 minutes later, they couldn't find anything.

"We haven't found a clue. Should we just rely on Meiko?" Rin asked.

Len sighed. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"I'm just gonna destroy the stage." Len said and went to the center of the stage.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Rin asked.

"It's made of wood, my feet can handle them. Care to join, Kaito?" Len asked.

"Sure. Do you have any plans on how to destroy it?" Kaito jumped to the center of the stage as well.

"I don't know. Let's just jump around until something happens." Len suggested.

"That's the best plan you can think of?"

"Or we could stab the stage until it rips apart. Rin, you still have the knife right?" Len asked. Rin gave the knife to him.

"Silver versus wood. I'm sure silver wins." Len said and started stabbing the stage.

After the stage was 'ripped', Len and Kaito kick the stage with their full strength. They made a small hole, and it quickly expands to a large hole.

"Why didn't we just do this 15 minutes ago?" Kaito asked.

"You do crazy things when you're about to die." Len answered and looked through the hole.

"No wonder we couldn't find anything. I can see the door is locked from here." Len said and jumped down the hole. Followed by Kaito and Rin.

It was yet another long hallway, just like the previous hallway, it mostly consists of nothing. Except for some candles that light the way.

Len pointed to a wooden door, it looked like a saloon door, but it was blocked by a piece of wood.

"That's why the door won't open." Len said.

"Do you think he locked us so we couldn't find him?" Rin asked.

"No, it's not possible. Meiko locked us, not Mark." Kaito answered.

"How is that so?" Rin said.

Len began to walk, so Kaito answered Rin's question while they search for Mark's hiding place.

"Meiko is probably with Mark now. So this is probably what happened when we closed our eyes. Mark went down here, then hides. After that, Meiko grabbed the knife, followed him, then she locked the door. She was the last person before us who came down."

"Why would she want to do that?" Rin thought she had asked the most questions today. She just broke her own record. This case is the case she ask the most questions. She kept on questioning things, and hoped that Len and Kaito didn't mind.

"She probably doesn't want us to be with her." Len answered.

"Why not...?" Rin wanted Len to continue.

"She's planning something. I'm sure of it. What do you think Kaito?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I agree." Kaito answered shortly, he didn't bother to answer his question. He just hoped in his heart the prediction doesn't come true.

5, 8 and 6. Action, sacrifice, and responsibility. If his prediction comes true, Kaito already have a guess on what Meiko would do. The reason why she joined the competition. She didn't tell him why, but Kaito just figured out the answer.

* * *

They walked for a moment, and finally reached the end. Meiko was there, standing still with a miserable face. A knife in her right hand, and some blood stains in a few parts of her body. Len was sure those blood stains didn't belong to her.

"You killed Mark Tulhor?" Rin gasped.

Meiko just nod. She didn't respond with anything else, a single nod made her a murderer. Surely it wasn't a hard battle. Meiko was probably 20 or so, while Mark was 40. And above all, Meiko happened to be the sister of the first Alice. Woman of spade is strong, as described in the book.

"Why?" Rin hoped her answer wouldn't be silence. She wanted to know why.

"Because if I don't do anything... Then there will be a 5th Alice. I'm sure of it." Meiko answered. She didn't want to hear the word 'death' ever again.

"You didn't need to kill him, you could just report to the police. With Wonderland as evidence..."

"It's too late. My hands already killed him." Meiko cut off Kaito's words.

"You're aware that someday someone is going to discover Wonderland, and you'll be the one to blame for murdering Mark Tulhor?" Kaito asked.

"I already planned this all along. I've waited for this day, and tried my best to avoid it. Even your predictions said so. What was it? 5, 8, and 6?" Meiko tried to remember.

"You sacrificed yourself for others, and you think that it's your responsibility to take actions for Mark Tulhor?" Kaito said all those 3 predictions in a sentence.

"That's right. Someday, someday soon, the officers are going to find out I killed him. Then I'll be hanged, poisoned, shot, who knows what the officers had in store for my death penalty?" Meiko said.

"But you couldn't... It wasn't your fault that the other Alices died, it was Mark's fault and we have proof don't we?" Rin couldn't believe Meiko would just give up like that. Why won't she try a bit harder to avoid her death?

"That doesn't change the fact that I was the one who killed Mark Tulhor. Yes, Mark Tulhor killed the other 3 Alices, but I killed him." Meiko said and gave them sad smile.

"So you're going to give up? Surrender yourself to the police?" Although he thought it was a stupid question, Kaito wanted to know. Who would want to surrender?  
"

Just to be safe, I'll go to Japan, my homeland. When the officers found out about Wonderland, at least I'll be away from here." Meiko answered. "Right now, I'm really jealous at you." Meiko stared at Len.

"Somehow you manage to murder someone, but able to avoid your death penalty." She continued.

* * *

It was hard to say good bye, but at least Meiko wasn't dead yet. She promised to write a letter once she's all settled in Japan.

"There's no place like home." Len said as he unlocked the door to the mansion. "You can go back to your inn if you want to." He continued and looked at Rin who was still following him.

Len realized Rin was upset because of Meiko, but he understood why she would be.

"Let's go to the park first, I promised to take you there, right?" Len figured they both need refreshments after what had happen.

A large sycamore tree was the center of attraction of the park. There were a few flower beds, but since it was winter, the flowers hadn't bloom yet. Small fountains were placed there, not as magnificent as the tree, but it was a nice touch to complete the park.

"The park looks much better in spring. But I don't care. It's still the park I know and love." Len said and sat down on one of the park bench.

Rin sat right next to him. She felt a glimpse of déjà vu from the park, but she didn't notice it. She was still worried about Meiko, and how unfair the law is.

"I can't help but feeling guilty after Meiko said she was jealous of me." So far, Rin hadn't said a thing. Len really wanted her to talk more.

"Guilty?" Rin asked, finally said a word.

"A day before my death penalty, the judge of the court came to my jail cell and announced that I'll be imprisoned for 3 years. I heard from the guards that there were riots, many people complained, all because I didn't get my death penalty." Len answered, he had some flashbacks about the times he was in prison. None were sweet.

"I thought I was the luckiest person on earth, but then I lost my arm." He added.

"How did you lose it?"

"The judge of the court, he cut off my arm. Until now I still don't know why he did that. I hadn't done anything, as far as I know. They didn't give me any special treatment even though my arm was cut. A bandage was the only thing they gave me." Len held his right hand. Thinking about the pain gave him a headache.

"Well, at least I'm still alive, and the officers aren't hunting me down." Len said.

Rin looked at Len's sad face, it reminded her of Meiko's face when she killed Mark Tulhor. Then she looked around the park, only few people are there. The park seemed so familiar.

'I think... I've been here, with someone. And could that 'someone' be...?' Rin looked at Len.

Rin was absolutely sure, with all her heart, that she knew Len in her past.

* * *

I hope that answers all your questions regarding the Alice case, because this is the end of the case. As 'usual' Rin & Len are gonna have a small holiday before another case starts. Just to be sure, I'll answer some of the questions posted in the reviews =)

Indigo Demon's Question

As mentioned in the story, Mark Tulhor is INSANE. Sometimes people kills other people because it's fun, even though I think it's much more fun killing someone you hate. Meiko's sister was investigating, and happened to find Wonderland.

Rietto's Question

I don't know how to explain other than what I've just said... Sorry T_T

Did I answer all the questions? Well, I only answer the questions for chapter 23. Smack me on the head if I there's a question that I haven't answered xD


	25. Flashback, Life in Prison

*** Yeay... I manage to update! xD This chapter contains a lot of piano lessons, and I'm not so good at teaching, so, sorry if forgive me for not being descriptive (you'll know what I mean if you read) Enjoy ! ***

* * *

**Chapter XXV: Flashback, Life in Prison**

"I don't think it's safe to go outside anymore." Len commented as he looked outside the window. A group of reporters were standing in front of Len's mansion, and it disturbed him.

"A couple of reporters also visited the inn, but Miku managed to get them all out from the neighborhood." Rin prepared some tea for him. She wondered how could she return back to the inn if there were so many people in front of the gate.

"Maybe I should attempt another murder so they'll be afraid of me again." Len said, he was tired of reporters standing there. He hadn't taken a walk for 3 days. His face was too recognizable by everyone in town.

"I wonder if reporters are disturbing Kaito as well?" Rin wondered.

All those reporters came because of the Alice case. Wonderland was already discovered, some forest rangers searched for some missing people, including Mark Tulhor. So far, no one knew who killed Mark Tulhor, they didn't even know that the 4 of them went inside Wonderland, but since Len & Rin participated, those reporters bugged them. 24/7.

"I'm curious, what have you been doing for the past 3 days? When I'm here you usually just read a book, what do you do when I'm not here?" Rin served the tea she was preparing.

"Not much. I started practicing piano again. It feels weird to play again, as if I've forgotten everything I've learned about the piano." Again, Len looked outside the window. They're still here. So annoying. The urge to kill someone was growing.

"There's a piano here? I didn't know that..." Rin had never seen a piano in Len's mansion.

"It's downstairs, 3rd room from the left near the second stairs." Len said and finished his tea. "Let's go there. Standing here makes you bored, right? I noticed you like Mozart." Len continued.

"I think Mozart is the only composer I know." Rin said and followed him out the room, she took the teapots and glass with her.

"There are others who are as brilliant as Mozart, but not many could get luck and fame. The reason why I'm interested in the piano is because I heard the music. Ever since I heard it, I studied piano. Now I'm studying again."

* * *

Flashback

He guessed the officers are going to burst inside the mansion any minute. Hiding wasn't an option. He could already imagine the life he'll have in prison. If he's lucky, he'll be in prison.

The law wouldn't let him go to jail though. Only a miracle could save him from the death penalty. Although it was an action he didn't regret.

'That boy deserved to die.' Len thought in his head.

His father, was out to America and won't be back for 3-4 months. Len was completely alone in the mansion. He wondered when will the officers knock down the door and take him to court. Soon.

A minute later he heard a large knock on the door. He only had a few seconds of freedom left.

* * *

Just like any other room in Len's mansion, it was empty. There were a few desks and some bookshelves, probably filled with music sheets. In the center of the room was a large black piano.

"This is where I usually play the piano." Len announced and sat on the piano chair.

Rin looked at the sheet of music displayed on the piano. Rin read the title. It's called 'Piano Sonata no. 11'. She remembered it was the greatest piece Mozart ever made. Well, that's what she read on the books.

"Also known as the Turkish March. This is my favorite song, and I can't wait to play it. Too bad I can only play the left hand now." Len added.

"Why do you like it so much?" Rin asked.

"I guess because it's classic? It stands out with the fast rhythm." Len answered.

"Do you want to play? I can teach you some basics about piano." He added. Len stood up and let Rin to sit down on the chair.

"When I first learn about the piano, this is the first thing I learned. Put both your hands on the piano. Your right thumb at 'do' or C. And put your left pinky on 'do' here." Len put Rin's fingers on the right order.

"You can't just press all the keys with only 1 finger. You have to press all the keys with all your fingers. With your right hand, from the thumb until the middle finger, press it normally, then move your right thumb to 'fa' or 'F', and press all those 7 keys until the next do."Len added a demonstration so Rin could do it as well.

Rin did it perfectly, even though she was hesitant. All she needed is confidence, Len thought. There's a slight chance that Rin might be a pianist before she lost her memory.

"Do the same with your left hand, but this time press 'do' until 'sol' then move your pinkie to 'la'." Again, Len add a demonstration.

Rin did it in her first try. Faster this time, which means she was more confident that she could play the piano.

"Now try them both together. Your left hand and your right hand." Len remembered he couldn't do it in his first try, but he could after he tried several times. If Rin could do it in her first try again, Rin might be a great pianist.

Rin found it hard to do it, because she had to split both her concentrations. One has to concentrate to her right hand, and the other have to concentrate to her left hand. She tried doing both together. Even though the keys didn't synchronize with each other, Rin still did it.

"Your right hand is faster than your left hand. But I'm amazed that you could do it. Do you have any memory about playing the piano?" Len asked Rin.

"I can't remember anything about piano. But I like it." Rin answered. Piano is fun.

* * *

Flashback

The court was crowded, and it was the day of the trial. After an interrogation from the officers, it was clear that Len was the culprit. It was hard to interrogate him, since Len kept on answering with short answers. Even with those short answers they solved the question.

A lawyer wasn't needed, not there. He was proven guilty. The judge and the jury, said so. Oh well, he had a nice life.

"The death penalty will be held tomorrow afternoon at 3 : 00 PM, by hanged." The judge announced.

'I guess I won't be going to jail then. It's too bad.' Len looked back at his childhood.

His childhood wasn't special. The thing he regret the most was, he couldn't finish the case his mother had. Other than that, Len didn't mind dying.

He was taken to a jail cell. Until 3 PM tomorrow, the cell will be his home. And that was when he will spend his last hours.

They said when you're about to die, memories from your life flashes in front of your eyes. That's what happened.

A father who was never home, a mother who died on fire, a friend who left him, maybe it wasn't so bad that he died. He wondered how death feels like.

Strange, shouldn't he be sad that he's about to die? Oh well, there's probably something wrong with him.

* * *

"I think you'll be a great pianist." Len complimented her. So far Rin could do everything Len told her to do.

"I'm just doing what you're telling me to do." Rin said. She found the piano really interesting, probably the most interesting instrument she ever played. Maybe because the piano _is _the only instrument she ever played.

"That means your hands and your brain is already used to playing the piano. That's what I think. If you want to play the piano, you don't need to ask me. Just come to this room and play the piano as much as you like." Len said.

Rin was happy to hear that. Playing the piano was so much fun, she didn't want to stop. But, she came to the mansion not to play, she had work to do.

"I'm going to wash the dishes." Rin stood up and grabbed the tea pots and went out from the room, leaving Len alone.

'Well, it's her job to do it. But I think she works too hard.' Len commented in his head, then he sat down on the chair. He positioned his hands on the piano keys and played a song he made himself. It only lasted 2 minutes, but he enjoyed it, and that song can be repeated over and over again, without sounding any different.

Just when Rin wanted to walk up the stairs, her feet stopped walking. She listened to the music, and thought.

'I heard this song before...'

* * *

Flashback

Len looked at the clock on the wall. The clock was far away, but he could see it from his cell. It's already 3 : 15 PM. Why isn't he dead yet?

"Hey, guard." Len said to an officer who was patrolling around the cell.

The officer ignored his call, and kept on walking, but Len asked to the guard. The officer could run away from his call, but his ears can hear his voice.

"Why am I not dead yet? Where's my death penalty?" Len asked.

The guard stopped and turned to Len's cell, he showed a face of disgust when he replied.

"We hadn't received any orders yet. Just be glad you're not dead yet. The judge is at the hospital." He said and turned away.

That just made it worst. Len really wanted to get this over with and go to either heaven or hell. Well, since he killed someone he should go to hell, but that didn't matter now.

A few minutes of waiting later, some guards showed up and opened his cell. This must be it. He's going to die. Finally. He could get this over with.

Len kept his face down, then realized, he wasn't going to the 'special room' for all those murderers or thieves.

"Where are you taking me?" Len asked.

"Just follow us and keep your mouth shut." The guard said.

They didn't look happy at all to see Len. Some people who happened to walked pass Len started to whisper, with a look of disgust to the person next to them. What's going on?

They went into the judge's room. Len heard that the judge was in the hospital. He looked furious the moment Len stepped in the room. His instincts told him to run away, but he couldn't. Something bad was about to happen, but what could be worse than death?

"I thought this is the time for me to receive my death penalty?" Len asked in wonder. He didn't want to die, but he was just curious. Everybody kept on looking at him with a disgusted face, just kill him so he won't be a bother to anyone anymore.

The judge took a deep breath, and answered with a voice filled with anger and fury.

"You're free from your death penalty. But you'll spend your next 3 years in jail. Here." He said.

"Why? Why am I going to jail? I'm a murderer and the law states that murderers have to receive death penalty." Len said. Yes, he was glad that he'll have a chance to live again, but that made him more curious. Why? The one word question kept on whirling in his head, as if he experienced vertigo.

"Shouldn't you be glad that you'll be alive?" He shouted at him.

'What did I do to this man? I never met him, but in the looks of his eyes, it looks obvious that he wants to kill me.' Len thought in his head.

"Yes, I'm glad to be alive, but I'm also curious why you're letting me go to jail. I'm grateful to you, or whoever is responsible for this, but I'm still curious why? This is probably the first time in history that a murderer is sent to jail!" Len said. He wanted to just stay quiet, but he couldn't. Why?

"Officers." The judge said and after a little thought, he continued. "Cut off his arm, then call the paramedics."

* * *

"Len?" Rin went inside the room. Len just finished the song, and Rin already washed the dishes, and wanted to ask if there are any more jobs to be done.

"Yes?" Len snapped out from his flashbacks.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Rin asked.

"You can go home. Or you can play the piano here if you want." Len said and left the room. He knew Rin would feel weird if he was there watching.

'Maybe I'll play...' Rin thought.

She wanted to guess the notes from the song she heard, if she tried hard, and if she's lucky, Rin could play the song Len played. The song that she thought heard before.

* * *

So I'm gonna answer some of the questions :

Rietto's Question

Meiko's sister is trap, but it's been so long, she's probably starved to death / dehydrated. She's still trap until this day xD

The scene takes place in the Victorian era, so medicine are limited. Other than a bandage, I'm not sure except maybe some antiseptic? (Changed)

In-chan Sakura's Question

I'm trying to make a case about the song paradichlorobenze (I don't know how to spell it -_-) And since it's near February, I'm probably gonna make valentine related case out of it. Well, I have to make sure Valentine was already founded xD

Hoshiya's Question

Since Meiko memorized the whole building (sort of) she knows that the exit is on top. Since the basement & the other floors are mazes, the top is the only room that _doesn't_ have any obstacles

Respond to Hoshiya, and those who laughed / giggles / smile at the previous chapter. You all shocked me. I couldn't believe someone laughed, tears of happiness are coming out from my eyes T.T

Question to AnimaniacXOX, why did you die? LOL


	26. Lost and Found?

*** I'm back! And I have some good news! 1. Valentine already existed in 1800, so I can make the story with Valentine xD 2. At 27th of December, it's Rin & Len's birthday! Hurray! (dance). I'm planning on doing something _**really**_ special. Something that no one ever tried to do (probably) in (evil laugh). I won't tell you what it is yet, you'll see for yourselves on that day. ***

* * *

**Chapter XXVI: Lost and Found?**

Dear Rin,

I'm all settled in Japan, and I remembered the promise we made. I promised I'd send you a letter, remember? I won't write a long letter, since I just wrote a letter for Kaito as well a few minutes ago. I'm not planning on writing a letter to your 'master', since he's not very talkative, so please tell him that I said hello.

Japan isn't a bad place to be, it's wonderful actually. But it's absolutely different compared to England. I don't want you listening to my complaints, besides, Japan has lots of positives. I heard there's an event called Hanami, where you sit down in a picnic and drink sake and watch the cherry blossom trees. I hope you'll reply my letter, and so I'll end the letter now.

Meiko.

Rin walked happily to Len's mansion with the letter in her hand. It was a short letter, but she was happy to read it. Rin planned on writing back to her, luckily she knew the address of Meiko's house, but there was one problem.

How can you mail a letter?

She was sure to put a stamp on the letter and put it in the post office, but she wasn't sure. What else does she need to do to mail a letter? She'll figure out how to do it later, right now she needs to start working.

Rin knocked on the door, and Len opened the door almost immediately.

Instead of a welcome, Len said, "It's your day off."

"Why?" Rin asked before Len could close the door.

"You've worked too hard these days as my assistant, and I figured you'd want to relax a bit. Just for one day." Len answered. "You can go back to work same time tomorrow." He added.

"Okay." Rin said as Len closed the door to the mansion.

A day off. Should she feel happy? Honestly Rin felt curious rather than happy. Why the sudden day off? Is there anything special today?

Just before Rin walked out the mansion, Len opened the door again and rushed over to Rin. He gave her a white envelope.

"It's your pay for today." Len said and went back to the mansion.

Rin noticed he wasn't using his right hand, that means he won't be going anywhere out of the mansion. She just hoped Len wasn't up to something psychotic in her day off. Rin tried to throw away the thought off from her mind, and went back to the inn.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Miku greeted Rin. "You're home early. Why's that?" She asked as she put down the broom.

"It's my day off." Rin answered shortly.

"Shouldn't your boss tell you the day before? You already walked down to the mansion and then he sent you back?" Although it was supposed to be Rin who said those words, Miku was the one who said it.

"He gave me my pay for the day." Rin showed Miku the envelope that she kept safely in her pocket. She ripped the envelope carefully and saw how much money she'd earn for doing nothing.

150 pounds. Miku who saw how much money she earned had her jaw dropped. For doing absolutely nothing, Rin earned that much money.

"Each day you earn this much?" Miku asked.

"It depends how many hours I do. I usually finish my work in 4 hours, after that I go home. Except if I work during a case, this is the pay I usually get." Cleaning Len's empty mansion wasn't hard, and since there was only one person who lived there, it made Rin's job much easier.

"And all this time, I've never seen you spending any of your money." That's true, Rin never spent her money. Except when she went to the cafe, or when she pays the rent for Miku. Other than that, nothing.

"I don't know what to spend it on." Rin answered. She didn't know what to do with the money. What are people supposed to do with money, she wondered? "How do you spend your money?" Rin asked.

"Well, you have to spend it on something you really like. Or maybe some clothes or some new furniture for your new room, anything." Miku just figured out Rin didn't have much common sense. Her common sense probably was gone with her memories of her past.

"Something I like..." Rin gave a little thought, and she remembered the hobby she loved the most. "I like reading." She'd seen Len's library, and even though it wasn't as large as Lionel's' library, all of the books weren't to Rin's liking. They were too... Educational.

"Then let's go to the book shop. It'll be fine, I need to do groceries too. And don't worry, I won't borrow your money." Miku put the broom back to the closet and they set off to town.

* * *

'I wonder if she thinks I'm being suspicious today...' Len thought. He knew the answer, Rin probably thought he's up to something psychotic. Well, she had the right to feel suspicious.

He heard a knock on the door, finally. It must be him. Len walked towards the door and opened it.

"Long time no see." He said that even though they saw each other a week ago. Kaito went inside the mansion and looked around. The mansion was empty, as expected.

"Do you have it?' Len led them to the living room, he saw Kaito had a leather folder in his right hand, and figured he had it.

"I'm not sure why you want it. It's unusual for you to ask for my help." Kaito sat down, and handed the leather folder to him.

A list of missing people in the last few months.

"Until now, I still don't know how you get all these information." Len said, amazed. After a while scanning at faces, he wondered. "Why can't you just mail it to me? You don't need to go all the way here."

"I thought we could discuss it together. I'm not really sure what you're aiming for, though. Why do you need a list of missing people?" He asked.

"It's nothing important. I just wanted to know if someone is looking for her." Len said.

"By 'her' you mean your assistant?" Len just nodded. So far, he couldn't see anyone who looked like Rin in the list. "Her family or friends might be looking for her." He added.

"You know, it'd be easier if we know her full name." Kaito thought and looked at them as well.

"That reminds me. When did you figure out she has amnesia?" Len didn't remember saying anything about Rin having amnesia.

"I figured it out." Kaito answered shortly. "Anyway, all the people in the list you're holding, they're missing months ago. When exactly did you first see her?"

"The end of December, 19th December, if I'm not mistaken. But before that, she spent her days in the inn." Len tried to remember. Had a month passed already?

"Here. This girl was missing on December, her father is looking for her." Kaito gave him a file. That girl looked a bit like Rin. But her hair was black, and her name was Kagene Himeka. Len doubt it's her, but Kaito changed his mind.

"Who knows what happened before she got amnesia. She's the only girl missing in ENGLAND on December. People don't go missing easily, you know." Len realized why it was so hard for Kaito to find the information. He probably checked every city in the country. Wow.

"Maybe I'll take a visit to her house." Len thought.

"No. It's better if you both go. Who knows? Maybe she'll have some déjà vus or something." Well, he had a point. At first Len didn't want to invite Rin to her 'family', because if that really was her family, then he'd lose her only assistant. What kind of parents would let their 18 year old daughter work with a former murderer?

"Thanks for the list." Len said.

* * *

First stop : Boutique.

"I don't go out often, and I usually wear my uniform at work. Are clothes really necessary?" The tailor was busy picking the clothes for her, even though Rin didn't have the slightest interest on clothes.

"You should feel lucky! Most people out there probably only have 1 set of clothes, and since you have some money, you should spend it!" Miku said.

Rin didn't reply, but she thought Miku knew it was for her own good. Probably. After the boutique, they're going to the bookstore, and hopefully, they'll have enough money for buying them all. Probably.

"I just realized something." Miku said and observed Rin from head to toe. "Your hair is too plain." She commented.

Her hair wasn't long, unlike Miku's long hair. Her hair was longer than the curtains they had back in the inn. Literally. Rin's hair was short, it only reached her shoulder. She couldn't tie it like how Miku usually does.

"Here." While Rin was dozing off, Miku grabbed some hair clips and a plain white ribbon. Miku put it on her, and it fit perfectly. As if the ribbons and the clips were made for her.

"Let's head off to the bookstore next." Miku said.

Although it seemed like they (Rin) bought a lot, Rin only gave the tailor 135 pounds. Her pay for the day hadn't finish yet, Rin just realized how lucky she was to work with Len. Not many people could get that much money, she thought.

Second stop : Bookstore

"You can go to the library if you want, but since you have the money now, I think it's better that you buy them instead of borrowing them. The room you're staying doesn't have a book shelf, right? Maybe it's a good idea to buy one." Miku said.

Wonderland. Not the horrible Wonderland she encountered a week ago, but, Wonderland. A place near as great as heaven. Rin couldn't help but smile when she saw so many books (non-educational ones) in there. All she wanted was to be the owner of the bookstore.

Miku saw her petrified by amazement, so Miku returned Rin back to Earth and head off to the market. "Take your time, just go back to the inn once you're done."

'I think it'll take me hours to pick a book in this wonderland.' Rin thought and began searching for the perfect books.

* * *

"Afternoon, is this Mr. Kagene? " Kaito contacted the father of Himeka / Rin. It's a **horrible** idea if Len was to talk in the phone. He (or whoever was on the phone) would most likely to panic, or have cardiac arrests to hear their daughter had been near a murderer every day. Len was too lucky to have a friend like Kaito.

"Yes, and to whom am I speaking with?" He asked.

"I saw that your daughter is in the missing person's list, and I think I found your daughter. She has amnesia, so I'm not certain if she's your daughter. I'll bring her with me to your house tomorrow, is that fine with you?" He ignored the question. Kaito wasn't sure what to answer, his _real_ name or Len's name. Well, he was probably distracted with the fact that her daughter might return back.

"Oh, wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! How's she been doing? Is it hard for her to live alone? Or had she been living with another family?" A storm of questions passed through Kaito's ears.

"She's been doing fine, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He probably had much more to say, but Kaito closed the phone. 2 reasons. 1. Too lazy to talk 2. Len only told him to say she found Rin, nothing more than that.

"I still don't understand why you're looking for her family." He saw Len putting on his right arm, is he going somewhere? Kaito put the thought aside and waited for Len's answer.

"Nothing important. I just want to know why she had amnesia in the first place. Besides, there's a chance that she's not a member of the family." After adjusting his arm to the most comfortable way, Len was about to leave, when Kaito asked.

"And, where are you off to?"

"The publisher. Just in case, I'll need a new assistant if she really is a member of that family." Len remembered it took him days, weeks, months, just to get 1 assistant. If he doesn't have an assistant, his 'deal' with the mayor would be broken. To do a case, Len needs an assistant, that was the deal.

"Even if she is a member, there's a chance she'll keep working for you. She already has a life here, maybe she'll object the life she had before." That's insane. Who doesn't want to be with their own family?

"What are the odds that she'll stay here and keep her job?" 0 out of 10, Len thought. But Kaito had another answer.

"8.5 out of 10." Len knew he asked the wrong question, so he threw another question at Kaito.

"What are the odds that her parents allow her to stay here and keep her job?" Kaito gave a hard thought, and with the power of math, he answered.

"0.5 out of 10."

* * *

Note :

Some of you asked valentine is in 2 months, but in _this_ story it's already the end of January. I usually put the dates at the beginning of every case. You see, dates are really important. I'll tell you this now, something really important.

The story will end at the end of December (So the story goes on for 1 year). It'll end at the day Rin lost her memory (sort of). That's why I always put the date in the beginning of every case.


	27. Unexpected Encounter

*** Oh no, somebody's smart! A reviewer just guessed how the ending of the story is! xD Not. Gonna. Tell. Who's. Right. Anyway, I just discovered vocaloid 2 months ago, so I'm not the expert of it. I only listen to the song, and watch them on YouTube. I'm sorry if I got wrong information about the vocaloid / utauloid. I'm not even sure what utauloid is _ Hey, anyone mind if I kill one of the utauloids? ***

* * *

**Chapter XXVII: Unexpected Encounter**

2 – February – 1890

Rin was ready for the case, whatever the case is. Len didn't say much detail, he only said that they're going on a trip to a house outside of London. Rin didn't even know if it's a case. A surprise? Rin doesn't like surprises, especially unpleasant ones.

"What are we going to do there?" They've been riding the carriage for a while now, and Rin couldn't stop thinking what and where are they going. Len was hiding something, obviously. Rin couldn't figure out what he was hiding. Is it a case so secret that it shouldn't be spoken in public? But, they were in a _carriage_. Carriages counts as private. Don't they?

"We're…" Len thought for a while. Is it a good idea to tell her _now_? That he might have found her long lost family? Well, not that long, but doesn't she miss them? "We're going to visit a house." Len had no idea what to say. He thought, it's better not to look in her eye right now. Yes, he was / is the most experienced liar god ever made, since he had interrogated countless people, with no one noticing that it's interrogation. Len didn't know what to do. Tell her that there's a chance he found her family, or just stay quite.

"And what are we supposed to do in that house?" It's hard to stay quiet if she kept on asking questions.

"Honestly I'm not sure myself." True. Len didn't know what to do once they get there. It was up to Rin to decide it's her family or not.

"Then why are we going there?" Bad response. Len shouldn't have mentioned that, even though it's the truth.

Luckily, the carriage stopped, which means they've arrived. Len opened the carriage door and jumped off. He paid the driver, while Rin looked around. Houses everywhere. Before Rin could observe even more, Len asked.

"How do you feel?" Len thought Rin might experience some déjà vu or some sort. But what Rin thought that time was, why did Len asked that question? That question seemed… unusual. It's not every day Len come up to her and ask 'how do you feel'.

"I feel… Fine." Well, so far Len didn't think her memories are coming back. There's a chance she wasn't Kagene Himeka, he hoped from the bottom of his heart she wasn't Kagene Himeka.

"Hey, do you know who Kagene Himeka is?" Len searched for the house, and thought, why not ask now?

"No. Is that a suspect? A victim?" Finally, a clue on what they're going to do, Rin thought.

"No, we're not going on a case this time. Kagene Himeka is…" '_Kagene Himeka might be you_' Len wanted to say, but he still wasn't sure she was. Rin wondered what Len would say. Kagene Himeka is… What?

Len decided not to answer and knock on the door. They waited for someone, anyone, to open the door to the front door.

"Kagene Himeka might be you." Len decided to say. Rin could only stare with confusion. Len finally explained to Rin, starting from the mysterious day off.

"I gave you a day off, right? That time I was expecting a guest. Kaito. I asked for him to look for a list of missing people. After he found it, I looked and saw a girl missing, about your age, on December. The month _you_ were missing. That's why we're here now. It's not a case, I just want to know if you're Kagene Himeka, the girl who went missing 2 months ago."

Rin didn't know how to react. But she knew how and what she felt. 1. Confused. Why does Len care? 2. Shocked. There's a chance she's going to go back to the life she used to have. 3. Afraid. Who knows how her life was before?

"I didn't tell you this, I'm sorry. I should've said it before we went on the carriage, but…"

'_But I don't want you to find out who you are_'

'_but there's a chance you'll remember everything and quit_'

Len wanted to say those things, but before he had the chance to say it, the door opened. A man opened the door, probably Himeka / Rin's Father. Before the man says another word, Len introduced Rin to him.

"Hello. I believe you received a call from me, yes? I think I might found your daughter. She currently has amnesia, so she doesn't remember anything from her past. Is this the one you're looking for?" Rin wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to accept yet another 'new life', does this mean she has to start all over again? Rin doesn't feel those déjà vu with the surroundings, or her 'father'. Rin noted down the things that are déjà vu for her. 1. Len's song 2. The book, Prisoner & Paper Plane 3. The park. That's it. Rin couldn't help but feel nervous when both of them looked at her.

"It isn't her. I know it isn't. I admit they have similarities, but, this isn't her. The Father in me just knows it isn't." Both Rin and Len gave out a sigh of relief. In their head. Rin was glad she didn't have to have a 'new life', while Len was glad he didn't have to find a new assistant. When they get back, Len can remove the ad he put in the newspaper.

"I guess we'll be leaving then. I'm sorry to bother you." That's it. 3 hours of travel, and they only spent a few minutes (2-3 minutes approximately) there. Well, nothing's perfect.

'I'm glad everything's back to normal.' Rin thought as he shut the door closed.

"Since we're here, we might as well enjoy ourselves. We'll head back tomorrow. It's a waste if we just go home now." Rin agreed. She packed up some clothes yesterday, just in case they're staying overnight. While Len on the other hand, didn't expect them to spend overnight. Len thought he'd stop by to the tailor if he had some spare time. Then he thought, Len had all the time in the world.

"After you put your things in the inn, you can head off anywhere you like. Just be sure you're back at the inn by night." The last time Len left Rin alone in a case, Rin nearly died, and Len nearly killed a man. The Ovule Village case.

"Where's the inn?" They just arrived a few minutes ago, so Rin had no idea what inn Len was talking about.

"I don't know. Let's just look for an inn. I'm sure there's one somewhere here."

* * *

Rin walked around town alone. Len already left when she put down her suitcase in her room, so Rin decided to walk, looking for a bookstore. Miku taught her how to spend money. You have to spend it on something you like. Rin tried not to spend money too much, since she thought it's not a good idea to spend all her money.

The bookstore was quite far from the inn, but walking there was worth it. No matter how hard Rin tried, she can never frown when she enters a bookstore. Rin went to the fiction section and looked around for any interesting books. Rin is the type who judges the book by its cover, so she only picks up a book if the cover is interesting. Rin was just about to pick a book, when she heard a scream of terror. She quickly rushed outside as soon as she heard the scream.

When she went outside, a large crowd was looking at the sky. Rin looked up ahead as well. Someone, a girl, was standing on top of a bakery store. She stood there on the edge of the flat roof, her back faced them all. The sun was blocking their views, but they all knew any minute, the girl might just fall. Everyone kept on screaming.

"Get down!" "Somebody get up there and knock some sense to that girl!" "Can't anyone help her?" Some people were already on their way to the top of the bakery, Rin even saw a glimpse of Len, running.

But, it was too late.

The girl fell down from a 30 meter high building. If that didn't kill her, then she's immortal.

Rin went through the crowd, pushing everyone in her way, until she saw the girl. Rin thought the girl looked somewhat like her. It's just that her hair was pure black. A thought struck her, is she… Kagene Himeka?

Somehow Len managed to get through the crowd as well. He examined if there are any injuries in her body, and this was his analysis.

She had a wore scarf, it was ripped, and when Len took off her scarf, there was a scar on her neck. Probably she was strangled before or when she fell. She had a rope tied to her waist, the rope was also cut, just like the scarf. The victim didn't have any more external injuries other than that. She had some broken bones because of the fall, bones from her back. Her head was also bleeding, the back of her head, also because of the fall. Time of death, approximately a few minutes ago, during or before the fall, Len wasn't sure.

"It's a suicide." Len announced with a loud voice. "Somebody call the paramedics!" He continued. Len was confident it was Kagene Himeka. And the problem was, how can he tell her father that? Hopefully her father had a brave heart. Not a whiny depressing heart.

"A suicide? Really? Then… why is she tied to the rope?" Len agreed, he hadn't solved that question yet. But he saw with his own eyes. Himeka fell down, without anyone pushing her or anything. The roof was empty, no one was there. Only her. She jumped, and that's that.

"I'm sure. Let's go tell her father the news. The paramedics will handle things after this." Len didn't expect a case to come, especially a case with 'Kagene Himeka' as the victim. First things first, he thought of the questions.

1. What was the rope for? 2. Is this a murder, or a suicide? 3. What has she been doing all this time? 4. Was she conscious when she fell from the roof? 5. How did she die? By strangle from her neck, or is there something else?

Len wondered those things, but he already announced that it's a suicide to the people. He was sure it's a suicide since she fell on her own. Maybe.

"Rin, you saw her falling down right? She fell, because she wanted to, right?" Len thought as they walked towards her father's house to bring the news. They found his daughter, unfortunately, his daughter is no longer in this world anymore.

"I did. Are you sure it's a suicide?" Rin already asked that, but she was still confused. The rope, the scarf, the reason why she 'fell'.

"I'm sure." It took Len a little longer to answer. 97% of him was sure that it's a suicide, but 3% of him wasn't sure. There's a small chance it's a murder.

* * *

Len knocked on the door again. It was the exact same door he knocked on an hour ago, but now he had a different reason for coming. The same man opened the door a few seconds later. From the looks of it, he probably didn't know about the news yet. How should he put it? '_I'm sorry, your daughter's dead._' No, that's too impolite. Len took a deep breath and deliver the news.

"Your daughter… I found her. I'm sure this time it's her. She had black hair, sapphire eyes, I saw her wearing some hair clips… I'm sorry, but she's no longer… in this world anymore. We found her falling from a building, now she's probably examined by the paramedics." Her father didn't handle the news well. Before Len could continue even further, he rushed out from his house, and in full speed, he ran to… Who knows where. The hospital probably.

"What should we do now?" It's a good question, Len didn't have the answer yet. He wanted to investigate, but he wasn't sure. It's a suicide, what's to investigate?

"Let's go to the hospital as well."

Len didn't know what's worse. Looking at a dead body, or looking at the fact he couldn't do anything. Himeka's father sobbed, cried, frequently shouts Himeka's name. He knew those things he did wouldn't change the fact that : Kagene Himeka is dead.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Rin asked. She felt the same way Len was. Helpless. It's a detective's job to solve a case, but when there isn't any, a detective isn't needed.

"There isn't a case. And it's clear to us that it's a suicide. But…" Len thought of something they could do. He knew it wasn't his job to do so, but who can stop him from doing a thing he loves the most? "There's a riddle, and we need to figure it out. Why did she fell? What made her want to die? Where was she all this time? We have to solve all those riddles. Let's get going." Both of them were glad to find something to do. They have riddles to solve. Hard ones.

"Wait!" A voice screamed out for them. Rin and Len turned around and saw him walking their way.

"You're going to solve the case aren't you? So, who are the suspects? The culprit?"

"It isn't a murder case, it's a suicide. Your daughter fell down…"

"I know my daughter more than anyone! I know she wouldn't jump off and suicide like that, after missing all this time!" His voice trembled, his eyes were still full of tears waiting to come out, the face of a man who seemed to lose everything begged to Len. "I want you to solve the case. Who did this to her?"


	28. Paradichlorobenzene

*** Oh. The owner of Kagene Himeka is crying. I just killed her =( Sorry! I just thought she looked like Rin when I saw a video on YouTube. I got some information about her in the UtauWiki, so I just combine the things I know. This is a short case, it's really easy. But the riddle, no, _that's_ not easy. You'll see what I mean xD ***

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII: Paradichlorobenze**

"He truly is a stubborn man…" Len said as they walk back to the crime scene. The stubborn man he was talking about is Himeka's father. No matter how many times he said to him that it's suicide, he won't listen. He saw it with his own 2 eyes, she fell by her own. No one pushed her, there's a chance the wind pushed her, then it won't be a murder or a suicide. It'll be categorized as 'accident'.

Rin didn't completely agree with Len this time. She thought it's a murder, probably. Why was she tied to a rope? The scarf? No one was there, but still… maybe the rope and the scarf are the key to the culprit's alibi. Rin didn't say it to Len, because she was sure that he thought the opposite way. Besides, they were there simply to solve the riddle, not to solve the case.

So, who's right?

They went up to the roof. The flat, dull roof. Nothing in sight, the only non-living thing there was the chimney. Len looked around, if he doesn't find something out of the ordinary, it's already proof that it's a suicide, or a very tragic accident. Then a thought came to mind. Didn't anyone in the bakery see her? They should see her, and someone could have warned her not to go to the roof. Does that mean she sneaked to the roof?

"The rope…" Rin found it. Half of the rope, and half of the scarf, they're tied to the chimney. Len walked towards the chimney, and examined it. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. Except the rope and the scarf, normal chimneys doesn't have a rope and a scarf tied to them.

"Why did she tie herself to the chimney?" Len thought to himself. For protection so she wouldn't fall? For fun? For the alibi to work? No solution seems right.

"Hm, that reminds me. We haven't interrogated anyone yet. Maybe we'll find a lead if we ask some people." In the beginning of every case, Len always start by asking people related to the case. Well, this isn't counted as a case, but why not?

"I'll ask the baker. It's not a good idea to ask her father, in his current state. Why don't you go to his house and check some… things? Like inside Himeka's room, maybe there's something that made her want to jump off?" Did Len just ask Rin to break in to a house? Of course Rin didn't want to do that! It's crime!

"But… We couldn't just break in to someone's house like that," Above all, Rin didn't want to be alone in a case. Where the culprit (if there is any) is still lurking around. Just like the case in Ovule Village, the 'water spirit' nearly killed her.

"You're not breaking any houses. He left the door opened remember? The second he heard her daughter is dead, he ran to the hospital, didn't bother to close the door at all." Well, yes. He left the door opened. If Rin comes inside the house, it's not really 'breaking in'. It'd be coming inside a house, without permission.

"You'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Many. Many things, Rin wanted to say but couldn't. Len saw the hesitation in Rin's eyes, and thought… she wasn't ready. Rin is too nice, she didn't dare to do bad things.

'I'm a horrible master.' He thought. How could he send an angel to do a devil's job?

"Okay, fine. I'll 'break in' to his house, and you ask questions to the baker. Is that fine with you?" Len asked. Rin agreed, she never tried to interrogate anyone before, but she thought it wouldn't be that hard. All she needed to do is ask the baker some questions. It's much better than breaking into someone's house.

* * *

Rin went down to the shop and picked a random person in the bakery. The sooner it started, the sooner it ends.

"Excuse me?" Rin picked a woman, she put down the tray full of fresh breads and turned her attention to Rin.

"If you want some bread, you have to buy them on the counter, dear." She tried to be friendly, or maybe she _is_ friendly, Rin couldn't tell.

"The girl who fell… Did you see her went up the bakery?" And so it begins.

"Yes I did. I saw her went up the stairs, in a hurry. She was quiet, looked like she's sneaking around. I thought that's the owner's daughter or something, so I pretend it was nothing. If I knew that girl was going to fall… I should've warned her or something." Now Rin knows that the woman _is_ friendly. What else should she ask? Is one question enough?

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" The woman thought for a while, trying to remember what else, anything important about the girl.

"There's nothing else I can tell you. That's about it. She sneaked inside the bakery, probably from the back door, since it's rarely closed." That might be the reason why she chose the bakery. So far Rin didn't know why she fell from the roof of the bakery. Why can't she fall from any other roof in the neighborhood? Is there something special about the roof in the bakery? Maybe. Rin decided to ask another random person she doesn't know, the same question. There's a chance they'll answer differently.

* * *

There's no backing down now. Len have already entered the house. The small little tiny house. Not that small, but it's just crowded with so many things. Especially the walls, it's filled with drawings, illustrations. Len thought they're all beautiful, no exceptions. He saw the signature at the bottom right of each painting, they're all signed by Himeka. Under her signature, there is a date written.

'She must like drawing.' Len explored the house even further, his objective now is Kagene Himeka's room. He guessed her room would be the one with the most drawing in it.

It's too predictable. Her room was the one that has a paper that says : Himeka's room. With hearts, and flowers, and cute little animals. Too obvious. Well, that makes Len's job much easier.

Len looked in the wardrobe, her bed, her easel, her bookshelf. He thought someone as artistic as her would have a diary. And, Len's right. He found the diary. He read the first page. It's actually impolite to look at other people's belonging, but Himeka isn't there now, so it's okay.

PARADICHLOROBENZE C6H4Cl2

I learned chemistry today, which I thought was fun. My teacher said **THORIUM**, **IODINE**, and **SULFUR**. Those are the three first things I learned. I thought about **IODINE** and **SULFUR **isn't much different than **HOLMIUM **and **TUNGSTEN**. Then I thought, **IODINE **and **TUNGSTEN**, they're such a couple. **RHODIUM **AND **IODINE **in the other hand, they're not good together. Lastly, I studied **TELLURIUM**. The last element for the day.

That's the strangest diary entry Len have ever read. That only means there's a riddle inside. The title is PARADICHLOROBENZE, also known as C6H4Cl2. C stands for Carbon, H for Hydrogen, and Cl for Chlorine. By combining those 3 elements, they make PARADICHLOROBENZE. How is that going to help? To solve the riddle, he probably have to know what those elements mean. Len looked at the other books in the bookshelf. That's what Len was looking for, a list of elements in chemistry. Len put the diary down and looked for thorium, iodine, and sulfur.

Nothing special about them. Thorium comes from the word 'Thor' also known as Th. Iodine comes from iodides, a Greek word, also known as I. Sulfur / Sulphur comes from the world sulfur in Latin, also known as S.

Len came up with an idea. Th from Thorium, I from Iodine, and S from Sulfur. Doesn't that make the word 'THIS' ? Len tried to solve the other elements.

Holmium is Ho

Tungsten is W

Rhodium is Rh

Tellurium is Te.

And when they're all combined together, they make the sentence :

TH I S I S HO W I W RH I TE.

Len knew 'wrhite' is probably write, since there's no element with the chemical symbol R. Len turned the page to the last entry, and this is what he found.

I decided to make a list of things I want to buy. There's a chemistry shop, and I doubt they'd let me, a little defenseless girl, buy anything from there, since some of them are dangerous. So I'll make a list on things I want to buy.

It takes a while for Len to translate, but this is the result.

_I come to a realization, that I should not create anything after all. What is the value of your life? It's not possible, it's not forgivable, and it won't stop, this feeling of mine. This pain and this detest strike right through my heart. It's difficult, it's sad, it's futile, that I want to erase all, and yet I'm not even allowed to do that. Let's [kill] everything, and then fall into a slumber. I've had enough. _

He spent too much time trying to decode the riddle. Len decided to take the diary with him, he was sure Himeka wouldn't mine at all.

* * *

Rin kept on waiting, and waiting. She had asked everyone about the question, but they all answered with the same answer. Rin decided to stand outside the bakery and watch the sky. Winter is ending. In just 1 month, it'll be spring. It'd be the first spring for Rin. Since she couldn't remember the previous spring in her life. Then she saw the bookstore. Rin remembered she was about to pick up a book when she heard screaming. The owner is putting on a banner that attracted from attention for many people. The banner says : Valentine Cards for Sale!

What is valentine?

She'll keep that in mind and ask Miku once they get back. For now, Len is busy solving the riddle.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Len asked, the diary in his hand.

"I have some information, after the interrogation. One of them found Himeka sneaking around the bakery. She probably went inside from the back door. Um, that's it." Rin reported. She couldn't think of any other information to give him from the interrogation.

"That means it isn't an accident. She already planned this from the beginning. I wonder why she picked the bakery, though." Len looked at the roof top of the bakery. He thought there isn't anything special about it.

"I think I know why." Rin pointed at the other roofs of the building. Flat roof. They're the same with the bakery. But Rin had been standing there for 10 minutes, and in those 10 minutes, she figured out something that the bakery has. "The bakery is the only building in the area that has a chimney."

The chimney. That's probably one of the key to the alibi. Len kept that in mind and open Himeka's diary once more.

"I found this, it's Himeka's diary. I know it's stealing and it's bad, but I found some information." Len showed her the diary. Rin doesn't know anything written there. It's about chemistry, and Rin had no idea what those things (element) are.

"I think I know why she suicide. And, yes. I have proof that it's a suicide."

* * *

Note :

The words that are _Italic_, they're from the song Anti-chlorobenzene. I didn't make the song, I don't even know who made them. I just make the riddles. This is probably the shortest case I've ever made, I think it's gonna end in the next chapter. Thanks for reading ~ smiles for you all xD


	29. Child's Play

*** So, this is the last chapter for the paradichlorobenze case (I still can't spell it!) Anyone have any suggestion? A vocaloid song for the next case? I heard there's another song about Len being a detective, the title is 256 faces something. Oh well, inspiration will come sooner or later ***

* * *

**Chapter XXIX: Child's Play**

Victim : Kagene Himeka

Crime scene : Roof of a bakery

Witness : Civilians

Evidence : Scarf, rope, chimney, victim's diary.

Culprit : None

Alibi :

Some of the times, Len have to write reports on the case he does. But this time, he wrote the shortest report he ever made. Mostly because this isn't really a case, it's a suicide. The report is for Kagene Himeka's father to read. Len purposely didn't write the alibi since it's going to take a while to write all of them down.

"If this is a case, why is there an alibi?" They were walking back to the hospital to tell the new news. In a few minutes Len will announce that he solved the riddle.

"It's a long story, well, not that long. Just wait a little longer, I don't want to explain the same thing twice." All Rin could do was wait. It's not an accident, it's not a murder, it's a suicide. Why would anyone end their life like that? Is her life so painful she wants all of them to stop? That's not the right way to fix the problem, it only means that she's running away from the problem.

'She should've just erased her memory. It's less painful, and you still have a chance to live.' Len thought to himself.

That's actually a good idea, rather than suicide, amnesia is much better, and less bloody. Having amnesia is just like suicide. You don't remember anything, anyone, everything. Forgetting all the pain, all the tears, all the laughter in one's life. It's like you never existed in this world.

'Then does that mean she 'suicide' as well?' Len looked at Rin for a second. She was walking behind him. She's **always** walking behind him. Rin didn't notice that Len peek a glance of her, she wouldn't care anyway. The expression in her face is always… normal. She rarely smile and talk, never cries and furious, it's like all the emotion she had was taken away along with her memories. That might be the reason why Rin had amnesia, to run away from her previous life. So far that's the only reason Len could think of for Rin's amnesia.

'One day I'll solve that riddle. The real Rin.' When he needs information, he knows where to go to.

For that, he needed Kaito's help. Again. If there's an information gathering competition, Kaito will surely be the winner. Until now Len doesn't know where Kaito got his information from, he never told him. Kaito would answer 'from an unknown source'. Well, everyone have to have a secret, it's too bad Kaito doesn't want to share that secret.

* * *

They finally reached the hospital. Len overheard from the nurses that walked pass them that Himeka's body was ready to be buried tomorrow morning, since it's not needed for any investigation anymore.

Len re-read his tiny report. He counted the words there, for fun. It only consists of 20 words so far, and it will probably grow to 40-50 words when he fills in the alibi. It wasn't finished yet, but he was already standing in front of the victim's father.

"Here's my report." Len finally turned in his unfinished report.

After 3 seconds of reading, Himeka's father was about to argue. But before he could even open his mouth to argue, Len started explaining. The alibi, and the reason why she decided to suicide. Len wasn't sure about the reason, but he already has a guess that Himeka's father know what it is.

"She suicide. Yes, there are some evidence, and there is an alibi to her 'case' but there is no a culprit to this case. This means she did it herself."

Finally. The moment Rin has been waiting for. She's been waiting for 15 minutes for that moment, and now, Len was about to explain everything.

"_I come to a realization, that I should not create anything after all. What is the value of your life? _It's written in her diary that she was tired. Tired of drawing probably, since I saw so many illustrations framed on the wall. _It's not possible, it's not forgivable, and it won't stop, this feeling of mine. This pain and this detest strike right through my heart. _She felt hurt, and it won't stop. Then I wondered, why are you, as her father, do anything about it? If it's so horrible, you should've noticed her tears or suffering wouldn't you?"

He wanted to argue. He really does. But he couldn't. Because it's true. He noticed that his daughter was acting strange before she disappeared to thin air. He didn't do anything despite the fact that his only daughter was in pain. Why didn't he do anything? Because he had work to do in his office.

"_It's difficult, it's sad, it's futile, that I want to erase all, and yet I'm not even allowed to do that. _She's wondering if she should end it all. By 'ending' I mean dying. But she's not allowed to do that, she thought suicide is bad, which it is. _Let's [kill] everything, and then fall into a slumber. I've had enough. _I couldn't make out what 'kill' yet, but the last sentence explained it all. The last sentence summarized the whole entry in her diary. I've had enough of life, she said."

'Stop it. You're making me guilty. You're making me feel that working is more important that my own daughter.'

"Then, what about the scarf and the rope? You list it here in the evidence saying scarf, rope, chimney. What does that mean?"

"Before I answer your question, I want you to answer my question first. What's your relationship between you and your daughter?"

He was quiet. He didn't say anything. Maybe he doesn't know his own relationship. She's my daughter, but is that a 'relationship' or a fact? It's a fact, and that's his answer.

"She's my daughter." That's not the answer Len was looking for.

"I looked inside your house, the walls of your house. In every corner there's a drawing. They're all beautiful and probably take at least 1-2 days to finish 1 of them. I thought she must have many free times in her life. Maybe 'free time' isn't the right expression. She felt so lonely she made those drawings. Waiting if anyone, specifically _**you**_'d notice it. There are drawings all over the wall of your house, and have you even said 1 comment about it?"

Good job.

You're talented.

They're all so beautiful.

It's too late now. He couldn't say those compliments. Her ears might be there, but she won't, can't hear it.

"This is the reason why she wrote in riddles. She didn't want anyone to know, she doesn't want anyone to know. Especially you. I only read a few pages of this book, but I'm guessing 60% of it contains her feelings about you. And I'm probably right." Himeka was there with them, one room with them. Her body was there, but her soul however, was probably out there somewhere. Her secrets that she kept all this time are revealed, if only she was there to witness it all.

"Now, on to the alibi. She wants to trick everyone that it's a murder, that's why she used an alibi so it looks like a murder. But it's actually a suicide. The rope and the scarf were tied to the chimney. The scarf on her neck, it was used to strangle herself so she'd die. The rope that tied her waist was to 'protect' her so she wouldn't fall. She wanted to be strangled before she falls. The weight of her body, and the gravity that pulled her, they caused the rope and the scarf to rip. So, she fell. That's it. She only wanted to fool you, to fool everyone, other than that, the rope and the scarf did nothing."

That all made sense, Rin thought. It wasn't as special as she thought. It's so simple, but it fooled her, it fooled everyone that it's a murder. But Len wasn't fooled. Since he's the detective and she's the assistant, it's not a shock that Len's right.

"The reason why she ran away, I still don't know. Maybe to plan all this, maybe she just wanted a new life but failed. It's still a mystery to me, but I don't think that 'mystery' is important." Mixed feelings were how he felt that time.

Embarrassed for being a horrible father.

Furious for being a horrible father.

Regret for being a horrible father.

It's a confusing feeling, it is.

"Since my 'job' you assigned to me is done, we'll be leaving then."

It's free of charge. Usually people have to **pay** for detectives. Len thought that case was too easy, he doesn't need to be paid. Anyone could've done it. Anyone with a high IQ and sharp observation could've done it. It's child's play.

* * *

They were back at the inn. Just in time, the day just ended. Rin didn't get a break since it was interfered by the 'case'. It doesn't matter, since Len is going to give her a holiday after they go back.

"You solved it so fast, with limited information as well. How do you do it?" Rin asked before they went to their rooms.

"Honestly, I didn't quite solve it. Everything I said at the hospital, apart from the alibi, they were all just guesses. I'm not even sure if they're right or wrong." That gave Rin a shock. It's actually just a **guess**. Everything he said was a mere **guess**?

"Don't look so surprised, I don't have enough evidence. When I look in my point of view, the words written in the diary was… like that, as I already mention in the hospital. When somebody else looks at it in another point of view, surely they'll have another answer." That isn't wrong, but it still gave Rin a little shock. Len could even read her expression since it's too predictable. Rin's face may be 'expressionless' all the time, but that just means when she feels something, it's too predictable to tell.

"Well, it doesn't matter. He only asked me to find the culprit, solve the case. So, I did what I was asked." Len could **really** twist someone's words easily. It's not really 'twisting'. It's like he analyze every word before he said it, or before anyone said it.

"Oh, that reminds me. It's almost evening, but you haven't gotten anything to eat. Do you want to head out and get something to eat?"

Rin didn't realize she was hungry at all. She was too 'obsessed' with the case, she couldn't even hear her stomach grumbled a few times today.

'I should've eaten in the bakery…' Rin thought to herself, she just realized she was hungry. And now, her stomach was killing her. Her stomach yelled to her that it's hungry. If Len didn't mention the word 'eat', Rin probably wouldn't realize that.

So she just nods. Rin couldn't wait another minute for dinner.

* * *

People kept looking at them in the restaurant. It's not really 'them'. People kept looking at Len. He's the guy who solved the case isn't he? Was probably what they were thinking. As far as Len could remember, he only told them 'it's a suicide' and 'call the paramedics' that's it.

Rumors. That's probably the fourth thing in his list of 'hates' about life. False rumors to be exact. While Rin, she didn't care at all. She kept on looking around the neighborhood. Looking at the street lights, the frozen street, the bakery she was in, the bookstore, Rin looked at probably anything in sight. That reminded her. The bookstore, it has a banner that says 'Valentine Cards for sale'. Len wasn't busy now, and he probably needed distraction from the 'stares'.

"What is valentine?" Rin asked. Len figured Rin must've seen the banner on the bookstore, since he saw it as well.

"It's a holiday, at February 14th. A day where you give cards, flowers, to someone close to you." That's the simplest way to answer Rin's question.

"Why?" Couldn't people just give them on any other day?

"I'm not sure why. It's already founded hundreds of years ago. 1300s I think?"

From what Rin have heard, Valentine is an old ritual for giving cards and flowers in February 14th. It's an unusual ritual, but Rin will think about it later. Dinner is served.


	30. The Beginning

*** I heard that Kaito's birthday is at 17th of February. At first I want to make a case about Kagome Kagome + Dark wood circus (I couldn't decide, so I chose both xD) I changed my mind. This case is going to be the first case Len & Kaito solve together! _Then_, I'll do the 2 songs. ***

* * *

**Chapter XXX: The Beginning**

10th February 1890

After a short holiday from her work, Rin finally started working again. In 4 days, it will be valentine. Rin had no plans for valentine yet, then she thought, is it compulsory for her to give cards or flowers? Rin changed her mind. She **has** to do something for valentine. Anything. Maybe she'll make a card, but who'll she make it to?

'A day where you give cards, flowers, to someone close to you.'

That's what Len said to her. Someone close, maybe Miku? Rin kept in mind that she'll have to send a card to Meiko. And, who else… Len maybe? When she thinks about it, Len doesn't seem to be the type of person who cares about holidays like that. Or does he? Rin doesn't know much about him, so she couldn't judge.

She put the thoughts about valentine aside, and focused on something else. It's time to start working.

* * *

Chores : Done

As usual, it only takes Rin 4 hours to finish her work. After returning all the cleaning supplies back to where they belong, she looked for Len to ask if there's anything else she have to do for the day. Since she heard the piano, there can only be 1 place where he'd be. Len is in the music room, playing the piano.

He gets better by day, and somehow that makes Rin motivated to play the piano. Len told her many times already. If she wants to play the piano, then go ahead Len didn't mind at all. But Rin doesn't want to play unless she's told.

When she plays the piano while Len, hears… What's the word she's looking for? While Len hears it's embarrassing. It makes her nervous, wondering when is she going to mess up.

"May I come in?" Rin knocked on the door before coming in. The melody stopped, and Len opened the door.

"Yes?" When he gave that faint smile to Rin, he seemed so… normal. Everyone who saw that smile would think he's the most normal human being on earth. But he isn't.

"Is there anything I need to do before I go back?" Without a second thought, Len went up the stairs. Knowing her master, Rin knew that means she needs to follow him up stairs as well.

"I want you to deliver a package." Len gave her a large box. It looked heavy, but when he put it on Rin's hands, it's not as heavy as it looks like.

"To who?" She asked, but the box was so large, it covered her whole face. Rin couldn't even see Len's face, because the box was on the way. That made Len reconsiders. It's a bad idea for Rin to do that job.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself later." Len took the box back from her hands and carelessly put it on the sofa.

"What's in that box?" Books? Documents? Letters? Rin couldn't think of anything that could possibly be in that large yet light box.

"It's a gift for Kaito, his birthday is 17th of February. I'm mailing it now, usually it takes a week just to send a package." That explains a bit. Today is 10th of February, so in 1 week it'll be Kaito's birthday.

"When's your birthday?" For some reason, Rin asked that question. She thought, why not ask? People have to give presents when you have birthdays don't you? If Rin doesn't know his birthday then, that she couldn't give a present.

"2 months ago, 27th of December."

'Hmm, it already passed. That's too bad…' Rin thought to herself. 'Wait, why is it too bad?' She asked.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Rin asked, probably the last question for Len today.

"No, you can go home if you want to. Or if you want to play the piano, you can." Rin chose to go home. Maybe one day she'll have enough money to buy a piano, then she can play it in the inn. Rin stored that wish in her head, that's actually a good idea.

* * *

It's _supposed_ to be a surprise, but Len needed to tell Kaito that he's sending a package to him. Well, it doesn't matter that it's a surprise. Kaito probably already predicted that Len would give him a present. So, it doesn't matter.

'Has it already been 10 years since that day?' Len couldn't help but start a flashback.

Flashback.

A month ago was his birthday. Len turned 10 last December, and every children who reached that age, have to attend school. All this time, Len studied in his mansion, with a tutor. School starts at 9, and at 12 children go back to their houses (in Len's case, go back to his _mansion_) to have lunch, then they go back to school at 2 PM and study until 5 PM. His mother kept on telling him, that he's a lucky boy. Usually children work in factories because they need money to live.

"That's why, study hard at school okay? I won't be home for a couple of days, but I'm glad that I'm able to walk you to school, your first day!" His mother said to him.

Is school a good thing? His mother said they learn 3 things at school, which are the three Rs - **R**eading, W**R**iting and Dictation, and A**R**ithmetic. In addition to the three Rs which were taught most of the day, once a week they learn geography, history and singing. The girls learned how to sew. Len is a boy, so he doesn't care about sewing. They don't even teach piano (music) at school. Len was obsessed with the piano that time, and if his Mother doesn't warn him, Len could play piano all day. Literally, without stopping for breakfast, lunch or dinner.

They arrived at school. His Mother kissed him goodbye and went off to do a case. Len could see boys like him around his age, so many boys like him. Not the same as 'face'. Len wasn't an outgoing person, so he was never in any 'crowd' or anything.

He looked for his classroom, and he couldn't believe it. So. Many. Children. There are around **70** students in **1** classroom. Time to choose a desk. Len didn't want to be at the front, but he didn't want to be at the back either, so he chose the middle. Len still couldn't believe there are 70 students in that classroom. Probably more.

In a few minutes, the school bell will ring, and they'll start studying. How can you study with so many people in there? Len stared down to his desk, where he found a slate*.

Bored, he started drawing with his slate pencil. It's okay to draw, right? Well, he could easily wipe it off, so he wasn't really worried. Teachers are said to be strict in a school, Len couldn't imagine what a teacher looked like at all. His Mother didn't give much detail about teachers. Surely teachers from a school aren't that different from the teacher he had in the mansion.

"Wow! It's magic! You can do magic!" Len heard someone shouted. Magic? Len heard it from his Mother once. What was it? Something that defies logic, something that couldn't be explained by science. It exists?

He couldn't help but to look back, to where that voice comes from. There was a group of kids there, it crowded a single desk in the class room. Len was curious, really curious. Does magic exist?

He was so curious, Len decided to walk towards that desk to see what they were shouting about. He wanted to see that magic.

"7, 2, 1. Individual, thought, and balance. You're thinking about something, that you don't want to share to anyone aren't you? Because if you tell anyone you're going to be in a lot of trouble." He's just a kid, the same like he was. Probably 1-2 years older than Len was. So _that's_ magic? Guessing?

While everyone wondered and complimented his ability, Len just stood there. Why is everyone so excited about it? Shouldn't magic be fairies, unicorns, something like that? Is _this_ magic?

"Hey, we have a newbie here. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" He was staring directly at Len's eyes. That means he's talking to Len. Before Len answered, he wondered first. 'Haven't seen you before'. Does that mean he remembers everyone in that classroom, in that school? That's impossible, there were too many people in that school. No one have the ability to remember all of them.

"My name is Len." Len answered with a quiet voice, but he heard. He actually saw Len's lips move, it's probably something like Ren, En, or Len.

"Full name?" He asked again. He's going to perform that 'magic' again, so some of the students there started to settle down, they became quiet.

"Kagamine Len." Why does he want his full name? Never talk to strangers. Does he, the 'magician kid' counts as a stranger?

"Let me read your fortune for tomorrow." He started doing… something to his slate, he was writing something… Len couldn't tell, he covered it with his hand. But Len caught a glimpse. Numbers?

"3, 7, 9. Wow, that's really rare. Tomorrow you're going to work your hardest, like you never did before, thinking with your brain. You need some help, from others probably. Maybe school is too hard for you?" He added an underestimating smile. That smile doesn't exist, but Len could see it on his face. That's a mocking / underestimating smile.

Len could read and write with my eyes close. Well, not reading. But he'll study Braille if he wants to. Just give him a material and he can learn and memorize it in minutes. That's what he was about to say, but… Picking a fight is bad. Peace.

"What's wrong? No comments?" He asked innocently. He doesn't know that Len is the type that doesn't like to be underestimated.

"No. No comments." Peace. Len said to himself again. Peace.

"I warned you, okay? Don't study yourself to death." Some kids began to laugh, and he didn't mean any harm to Len's feelings. He only wanted to brighten the class room, but Len didn't take it that way. (Keep in mind, in the future, he's a sensitive psychopathic murderer).

"I will study myself to death if I have to. I don't think studying won't be hard."

"Oh really?" It sounded like a challenge, and he was ready to give a question to Len.

"How old was Queen Victoria when she took her position as Queen?"

"18 years old. She was crowned at June 20, 1837"

"Where does photosynthesis takes place?"

"The leaf."

"What part of Asia is India in?"

"South Asia."

"What does H stands for in chemistry?"

"Hydrogen."

"When was the witer, William Shakespeare, died?"

"April 23 1616."

Len answered all that instantly, at the same time, the magician asked the question right after Len answer it. What now? Is he running out of questions?

"What's 19 x 27 : 3 ?" That stopped him. Len wasn't good at math. He can do it, he just needs something to write on.

"3, 2, 1. I guess math isn't your best subject, but I admit you're really good at everything else." It's not good enough, Len wanted to know the answer. He went back to his table and grabbed the pencil and slate. He started counting.

"The answer is 171!" Before Len could even start counting, he already said the answer.

Fine. He admits defeat. He's not so good at math, but he'll learn. He'll study to death if he has to.

9 seconds later, the bell rang. School is going to start, the teacher is going to come in to the classroom and they'll start studying. Len can't wait to study math.

Only 2 years. School ends in 2 years, Len thought to himself. He can master math in 2 years, right? That kid… That magician, Len forgot to ask _his_ name. Well, he can ask later. He needed to concentrate, he wanted to count as fast as that kid could. He didn't even blink to find the answer to that question. One day, probably not soon, he also can do math without thinking.

* * *

"It's too bad Kagene Himeka wasn't Rin." Kaito said on the phone.

Len already told him about everything. He spent 6 minutes just to explain the case to him. Other than that, Len haven't told him about anything else.

"It's not so bad. I already asked the publisher to remove the ad. I don't need a new assistant, so it's not bad."

"Is it '_it's not bad_' or is it '_it's good_'?" It's a confusing question, but Len understood it. It _is_ a good thing that Rin wasn't Kagene Himeka.

"Anyway, do you need any help with data collecting?"

"I'd appreciate it if you do. You're not busy aren't you?" It's supposed to be the birthday boy who asks for favors, now it's the other way around.

"I'm not busy, I'll see what I can do. Oh, and that reminds me. It's valentine soon, are you going to give something to a **_certain someone_**?"

'What? Does Kaito want a valentine present from me? He's speaking in that sarcastic way, I couldn't tell if he wants or not.' Len thought.

"If I send you chocolate ice cream from here, you know it'll melt."

Sometimes Kaito wondered who the intelligent one is. Him, or Len. Kaito wasn't talking about wanting an ice cream from him. Kaito actually wanted to mock him with his 'sarcasticness'. Len probably hadn't realized that feeling yet.

"Never mind."

* * *

Note :

Slate is some kind of chalkboard for students to write. Paper was expensive that time, so the school can only afford slate. Usually students do their work in it, and when the teacher is done checking the student's work, the students will erase it.

Additional note :

Anyone remembers the previous chapter? **The last scene of the chapter**? Apparently no one noticed. Rin & Len didn't notice as well. Let me give you some hints.

The last scene of the chapter :

Len asked Rin out to dinner.

"Oh, that reminds me. It's almost evening, but you haven't gotten anything to eat. _**Do you want to head out and get something to eat?**_"

In a restaurant.

At night.

Only the two of them.

Spending the night together for, like, 30 minutes.

At a restaurant.

Got the picture? xD


	31. The Riddler's First Case

*** I knew no one noticed xD Oh well, they still haven't got that 'feeling' yet anyway. And a note, valentine in the Victorian era is different. Chocolates are expensive, so it's not that popular to give chocolate in valentine. Instead they give cards, they're cheaper. And thanks for the suggestions. This means I can never get writer's block ever again xD***

* * *

**Chapter XXXI: Riddler's First Case**

"Your cards are so beautiful…!" Miku exclaimed.

It's valentine, and Rin tried her best to make cards. Cards. It's plural, it's more than one. She made around 12 cards for valentine. Rin put all of her cards in a basket, and it made it look even more beautiful. But, who is Rin giving it to? She made so many cards, and it's no wonder she looked sleepy. No matter how many times she washes her face, she couldn't wipe off the sleepiness in her eyes.

"You worked on it last night? All these? Who are you giving it to?" Rin gave one of her cards to Miku, so there's 11 cards left in the basket.

"Valentine is where you give cards and flowers to someone. I couldn't find any flowers that bloom around the area, so I can only give cards. Is that okay?" Rin was worried, she didn't know the rules to valentine. What she had to do, is it enough? Rin didn't know that she made more than enough cards. Just in case, she made 10 extra cards, 2 were reserved for Miku & Len.

"Rin, it's more than enough! You should only give cards to someone you're close to. How many 'close people' do you have?" So Rin's hard work was for nothing? Yes, yes it is. Her hard work last night was for nothing. Well, probably not a waste. One for Miku, one for Len, one for… herself, one for… maybe the café waitress, Luka. Who else? 10 – 4 = 6. She had to give the 6 other cards to someone else. Oh well, she could store it for next year's valentine.

"I need to go to work now," Rin said, looking at the time. She brought her basket with her, Rin wanted to give the rest of the cards to… who knows who.

'Rin looks like an Easter bunny with that basket and ribbon on her head.' Miku commented. Ever since Rin bought those ribbons, she never took it off. Not literally.

* * *

Someone knocked on Len's door. Must be Rin. Len walked towards the door and opened it. He was wrong.

"Surprise." Len didn't expect his one and only friend in the world to be in front of him right now. Yes, it is a surprise to see him. Kaito went inside his house, wondering if Len knew why he was there.

"Do you have the document?" Len couldn't think of any other reasons why Kaito was here, so he guessed that he found something about the missing people.

"I have news. I couldn't find anything about her. No missing people that looks like Rin. If you want me to go through every file in England I would, it just takes time. Like, 1 and a half year maybe? Just wait until then." 1 and a half year. That's a long time. 18 months. Well, it's better than nothing.

"You know you could just tell me about it on the phone." He said the same thing when Kaito got the list of documents for him around a week ago. It felt like he travelled back in time, because Kaito sat on the sofa in the living room, exactly where he sat last time. With that same look on his face, the look that couldn't be described.

"I'm planning to stay here for a while. I heard the circus is in town." Len heard about it too, there's a circus, but he wasn't interested about it at all.

"For how long?" Before Kaito could even answer, they heard a knock. This time, Len was positive it's Rin. Who else would it be?

Len get the door, and again, he was surprised. Yes, it was Rin. But she carried a basket full of cards. What is she going to do with that stack of cards?

"Come inside." Len welcomed her inside. Last time when Kaito came for a visit, Len told her to take a day off, but not today. As long as Kaito doesn't tell Rin anything about him wanting to look for Rin's family, it'll be alright.

Rin saw Kaito in the living room, and their eyes met. Actually, Kaito was looking at the basket, not at Rin. Full of cards.

"Long time no see." Kaito broke the silence.

"It's valentine's day." Rin said and started distributing her cards, to Len and Kaito. Rin knew she wasn't really close to Kaito, but she doesn't want her hard work become a waste. Now, only 7 cards left.

"I'm going to sweep the floors now." Rin put down the basket on the table, wondering if Len would mine if she put her basket there. She couldn't work with that basket in her hand. She _could_ but it's hard.

"So, are you going to the circus?" Kaito started a conversation.

"I'm not sure." The circus, that's the paradise for children. Len never got a chance to see the circus when he was a child. His childhood was wasted by reading books inside his father's library. Well, it's not wasted when it's useful in the future. Len couldn't help but have a flashback.

* * *

Continuation of flashback from previous chapter.

School wasn't hard. It's easy. Really easy. The only hard thing about school was knowing that someone is smarter than you. That's what Len felt. Arithmetic is probably Len's weak subject, since you can't really 'memorize' numbers. You have to understand numbers. More or less.

The next day, Len went earlier than before. He arrived at school 2 hours before the bell rang. He couldn't wait to go to school, to learn. Usually students go to school to see friends, while Len go to school to learn. He can't just sit there in the mansion waiting for another hour, when he could be at school.

There were 4 students, including Len, in the classroom. All of them were boys, since the school Len attends doesn't except girls. 2 of them were twins, 1 from this class, and 1 from the other. Len didn't remember any twins in the class, so 1 of them is probably from a different class. The other is the fortune teller. Len discovered in his father's library that people who can predict the future with numbers are called numerologist. The class wasn't as crowded as before, but Len preferred it that way. Nice and quiet.

Len sat down on his chair, and suddenly remembered the prediction he was given by that numerologist.

"_Tomorrow you're going to work your hardest, like you never did before, thinking with your brain. You need some help, from others probably._"

"_Maybe school is too hard for you?_" School isn't hard. It's easy. Len thought to himself. He repeated the same thing over and over again, that school isn't hard. His prediction is wrong.

"Hey there." Len wasn't much of a 'people' person, he startled when someone said that. _Someone_ is the numerologist. He said hey there like… like… What's the word he's looking for?

He said 'hey there' like an idiot. Len would guess he's the least intelligent person (Also Known As stupid) in the classroom. But, judging a person by his voice isn't good and sometimes is 40% incorrect.

"You're here early."

"Yes. Yes I am." Kaito probably ran out of ideas on what to say. Len's answers were short. Very short. He couldn't make any comments on what he said. How is he going to respond to 'Yes. Yes I am.'?

"Oh, that reminds me. My name is Kaito Shion, I didn't introduced myself properly yesterday did I?" At least now Len didn't have to give anymore nicknames for him. The magician, the numerologist, he erased them, and changed all those nick names to Kaito Shion.

"Good morning boys, you're here early." Their homeroom teacher Ms. Trisha, went inside the classroom. She was young, really young. Around 17-18 years old? Back then anyone can be a teacher. As long as you're above 13 years old. After 5 years of apprenticeship you can call yourself a teacher. But no one wanted to be teachers, so even though it's _easy_ to be a teacher, nobody wants to be one.

"Morning Ms. Trisha." They all said simultaneously. Len didn't understand why they have to say that to a teacher. What's the point? Etiquette?

Ms. Trisha dropped off her log book on the table and left the classroom. She just went inside the class to put down her book. That was short.

"Hey, Kaito! Do you want to play ball with me?" One of the twins asked. That's a great chance. A chance to play with Len! If he wants to.

"Do you want to play with us?" Kaito asked Len. He never played ball before, but isn't it tiring? Len read that it's a type of sport, it'll make him really tired and unfocused when studying.

"No thanks."Kaito knew he'd say that. Not because he's a numerologist, because Len is the type that doesn't like 'troublesome things'. So instead Kaito grabbed Len's arm and forced him to play ball.

Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Playing ball is bad. It's good and bad. But mostly bad. It's good because Len doesn't do exercise very much. It's bad because he was forced to play ball. Kaito probably wanted to show him the joy of playing ball, but he failed. Len didn't experience any 'joy' at all.

'I'm never going to do that again.' Len thought as he did some questions written on the board. The questions weren't hard at all, history is easy.

There was a knock on the door, and Ms. Trisha went inside the room, the log book in her hand. Her face looked… worried.

"Pardon me Mr. Luke? I'd like to borrow Len for a moment." That doesn't sound good. Not good at all. Teachers don't usually come in, with a worried look in their face, asking to 'borrow' a student.

"You're excused." Their history teacher said and went back on writing questions on the board. Len stood up and followed Ms. Trisha out of the classroom. Len couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Your Mother gave me an envelope filled with 155 pounds yesterday. It's the fee for the school. I put inside the log book, but I couldn't find it anywhere now. You remembered that I went inside the classroom this morning to leave the logbook, right? Do you have any idea who might've took your money?" Len remembered. Should he panic? It's not like his life was in danger. So Len answered plainly.

"I don't know. There were only 4 students in the classroom that time. Me, Kaito, and 2 are twins. What color is the envelope?" Maybe Len should look or sound more worried since _he's_ the victim to this 'case'. But he couldn't. He didn't care.

"It's white, quite small. I'll keep looking, you can go back to class now." Len went back inside the classroom as if nothing happened. To him, it _seemed_ like nothing happened. But, a certain student in that classroom thought it isn't a small problem.

"What happened?" After Mr. Luke left the class, Kaito rushed over to Len's desk.

"Nothing." Len was too lazy to answer. Besides, Kaito doesn't need to know what happened. It's just a 'missing money' problem.

"I know something happened, why can't you tell me?" Ugh. He's really annoying.

"Ms. Trisha lost my Mother's envelope. Inside the envelope is 155 pounds. It's the money to pay the school." Short and simple. Kaito understood the whole thing though. He just needed a bit more data.

"Don't worry, I'll find it for you!"

Who says anything about worried? Len thought.

He decided not to say it, if he did, he'll trigger a war.

"I'll tell you when I find it." He left Len speechless. Where is he going?

'To collect data from Ms. Trisha probably.' Len answered the question himself. So, the case is going to be solved by that kid. It'd be fun to solve a case, just like his Mother usually does.

Then a thought struck to him. It'd be **more** fun if he solve the case _before_ Kaito does. Hmm…. School isn't as boring as he thought it'd be.

End of flashback.

* * *

"What's in your mind?" Kaito asked, Len was quiet for 2 minutes without saying anything. He's usually quiet, but Len had that look that says 'I'm thinking about something.' His face was just too predictable.

"Nothing. I just forgot what happened next. Our first case," **Never** says 'Nothing' and then a full stop to Kaito. He'll probably ask what happens next no matter what the situation is.

"I know it's a happy ending. And just a note, **I** solved the case first. Back then if I say I solved it first, you'd be more angry at me" True. But that reminded Len. He remembered what happened next, and the ending of the case.


	32. End of Flashback

*** Okay, after this is the circus thing case + Kagome Kagome, This case have nothing to do with the circus thing yet. I keep on watching those two videos, and it's creeping me out (Note to self, never watch them at night). But at least it gave me inspiration xD.

* * *

**Chapter XXXII: End of Flashback**

"The 'dark woods circus' isn't far from here, they'll have their first show at 21st of February. Why don't we go there together?" Kaito asked.

"Wait, you're interfering my flashback. I'm not done yet." Len tried to retrieve his flashback.

* * *

Continuation of the flashback from previous chapter.

Suspects :

Kaito – Notes : Possible, but he wouldn't have asked to help me if he's the culprit. He looks wealthy, there's no need for him to have more money.

Carl – Notes : Possible, the boy from the other class. He was the one who asked Kaito to play ball with him.

Charles – Notes : Very possible (Prime suspect) . He's Carl's twin brother, after we went to play ball together, he was there in the class alone. No strong evidence about him yet.

Victim : Me. Ms. Trisha seemed worried, does she count as a victim?

Crime scene : Classroom, 7 . 15 - 8 . 00. We played ball for 45 minutes. When we got back to the classroom, it was a bit crowded, anyone could've taken it. So, maybe the suspects aren't just Kaito and the twins. There are 70 other students that are probably involved and can be the culprit.

Len have done his history questions, and was trying to note everything he knew down to a notebook he brought from his mansion.

'Now… Who could it be…? I don't think the data is enough. I need more evidence on it.' Len thought to himself. He needs more data, but where could he get it? Then he remembered, interrogation, that's it! He'll have to ask some questions to the suspects later. Len wished Mr. Luke would just go away for a few minutes so he could ask some questions to them. The period doesn't end for another 10 minutes.

Len's concentration broke when someone knocked on the class room's door. It was Ms. Trisha again. She walked over to Mr. Luke and said something to him, a whisper. What now?

"Listen children. Has anyone seen a white envelope filled with 155 pounds?" He asked to them. No one answered, some looked at each other. Their faces were predictable. 'What's he talking about?'

"I guess not. If you lie you'll be in a serious problem, me and Ms. Trisha is going to search in your bags and pockets for the money. Everyone stand up now." Mr. Luke announced, and everyone stood up immediately, including the victim himself. Len knew he doesn't need to stand up since he's the victim, but, why not? Mr. Luke told them to stand up didn't he?

Everyone's bags were checked, every pockets in their clothes, even their hats, for those who were wearing them. Shoes, socks, still no. Ms. Trisha was desperate, if she couldn't find the money on time, that means _**she's**_ responsible for the money. It was in her hands, in her log book, now it's gone. She had to pay 155 pounds. Her pay in a month doesn't even cover that much.

No one had it. Empty. None of the students had the 155 pounds. Does that mean Charles had them? He's in another class, Ms. Trisha hadn't check his pockets and bags yet. Is the mystery solved?

"Hmm… There isn't any… Okay, I'll move on to the other class. Sorry to bother your class." She said and went to see Charles' class.

Everyone sat down again. They wanted to chat about what just happened, but they didn't dare to speak a word when Mr. Luke is in the class. Len add another note in his notebook.

Suspects – Not from this class. The money isn't in this class.

Finally, Mr. Luke left the class. Students had 5 minutes of freedom left before their next teacher comes. Len was expecting Ms. Trisha to come inside the class again and tell him that she found the money. Where is she? Hadn't she found it yet?

"She's not here. I don't think the money is in that class. Whoever did this probably hide it in a really smart place." Kaito was suddenly sitting next to him. Len threw a face that says 'Why are _**you**_ sitting there?'

"I asked him to trade seats with me. Got a problem with that?" Yes. There is a problem. Kaito is going to force him to be more talkative, and that isn't good. Not for Len. It's probably fun for Kaito, but not for Len.

"Anyway, you're investigating too right? We only have 3 hours to solve this case, so far, not so well. The culprit hadn't given us any clue yet." We? Did he just say _**we**_? Since when were they a '_**we**_'?

"Why 3 hours?" Len put the 'weeee' thought aside.

"In 3 hours school is over remember? We're supposed to go home at 1 PM, and go back to school at 3 PM. It's already 10 AM, so we only have 3 hours left. The thief can hide it in his house, it'll be too late! " Kaito said 'we' again. He said it twice in that sentence.

"Have you found any lead? "Kaito had been the one who's talking. It's time for Len to share his information. Does he need to do it? He wants to do it alone, to prove to him that he CAN do it.

"No. Not yet." It's true. Len hadn't found out anything.

"Then what did you write in your notebook?" Kaito pointed at the brown notebook Len had under his desk.

"Nothing. Doodles." Kaito can tell lies. He can see it in Len's eyes. He's lying. Why would he want to lie?

"I know you're lying, what did you put in your notebook?" He repeated.

"Nothing. Doodles." Len also repeated the same answer.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this." Kaito went to the back of the classroom.

He was doing… something. Len couldn't really see, it looked like Kaito is… peeking. Len needed to make a choice.

Choice 1 : See what Kaito is doing, because he's really suspicious. He's peeking on the wooden wall. Why is he staring at the wall?

Choice 2 : Pretend that nothing happened, as if Kaito staring at a wall is normal. Maybe there's something _wrong_ with him, so he stared at the wall.

Len chose choice 1. He walked up to him and tried to guess before he asked. But he couldn't, what was he doing?

"What are you doing?" Len asked.

"I'm spying on people, isn't that obvious?" No. It isn't obvious. You're staring at a wall. Len wanted to say that, but that'll just trigger a useless war. Kaito was right, they only have 3 hours left to solve the case. Len shouldn't just waste time 'thinking'. He needs to do something.

Len tapped on the wooden wall, it's hollow. Something, a room, was there. Len could hear noises, but he couldn't tell where the noise comes from. Is the sound coming from his class, or beneath the wall?

"What is this thing?" Len asked. He never saw it before. It may be just a wall, but maybe it's more than that.

"It's a wall. Made of wood. Our class, and that class used to be 1 room. So the school decided to build a separator. This room is divided in to 2 classrooms. They put it up a few weeks ago, more kids are entering so they needed more classroom. You can still hear and see them from here." Kaito let Len to take a peek. It was a small hole, it's not a round hole, it's a straight-line kind of hole. A vertical hole. Like some sort of crack. Through his little eyes Len could see the other kids in the classroom, he could see Charles.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" Carl turned around from his desk to ask them.

"Spying the other class. We wanted to know if Ms. Trisha's done searching yet. It's a **lot** of money, Len here is really worried." Who said anything about him being _**worried**_?

"I heard Ms. Trisha didn't find it." Carl said.

"When did you hear it?" Kaito asked, while Len was trying to process everything together.

The crack that can fit a single finger inside.

Carl and Charles.

The first search says that the money isn't in the class.

What does it all mean? Len didn't know the key is right in front of his eyes.

"I'm the nearest kid to the crack, I can spy too." Nearest kid to the crack.

Finally. The moment Len has been waiting for. He solved the case. Len turned around and looked at Carl for a moment. Carl felt uneasy, being watched like that. Very uneasy.

"I need to go see Ms. Trisha now." Len said. He solved the case. He had to tell Ms. Trisha about it.

"You solved the case?" Kaito stared in amazement. That was fast.

"Yes. I need to find her now." Len was about to run for his life and look for Ms. Trisha, but Kaito stopped him.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Charles stole it…"

"You think my own brother stole it? I told you already, Ms. Trisha already checked his class too. The money isn't in his class." Carl interrupted him.

"That's because you used an alibi. The culprit is both of you. You and your brother, but Charles was the one who stole the money. This is how you did it. At first the money was in Charles' hands. But a few minutes ago the search started. He knew he had to do something so, he gave the envelope to you through this crack. It may be small, but it can fit an envelope there. And, the envelope is said to be small. I'm sure it fits. So, you have my money now."

End of flashback.

* * *

"Okay. I'm done with my flashback now." Len said. He remembered in the end, his money was found. Both Carl and Charles were in trouble.

"So, about this 'dark woods circus'?" Len asked. A few seconds ago Kaito mentioned that to him.

"I'm wondering if you want to go with me. Bring your assistant too. I figured she probably never seen a circus." Finally. Len finished his flashback, Kaito thought to himself.

"Why bring her? I could just give her a day off." Len thought, Rin must be so lucky. He kept on giving her day offs.

"The more the merrier, right?" Well, why not? It'd be their first time going to a circus. To the dark woods circus.

"So… The circus is in the dark woods?" Len asked. He doesn't know any woods around here. Especially **dark** ones.

"No, it's just their title. The circus is famous for its mysterious performance. I'm not sure what they meant by 'mysterious performances'. I only heard it from people." Kaito remembered the poster he saw on the way to Len's mansion.

"Define 'mysterious'. In what kind of way?" Mysterious can be many things. Mysterious in a good way, mysterious in a bad way, et cetera.

"Mysterious in… an unusual way."

Unusual.

That's a circus to look forward to.


	33. The Beast

*** I'll be traveling tomorrow, so I won't update. 8 hours in a vehicle, I don't think I'll have time to write... And I'm leaving you with the most intense ending. You'll see what I mean. Don't scroll down just yet, you'll have to read from top to bottom xD ***

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII: The Beast**

Rin read about circus before. Circus is a place full of entertainment, filled with so many wonderful things. But as Kaito mentioned earlier, it isn't filled with wonderful things, it's filled with 'unusual' things. Well, sometimes unusual things can be wonderful too. Unusual or wonderful, it's a circus you look forward too.

The dark wood circus starts their performance at 8 PM. Just like their title, they only perform at night. The dark wood circus is so famous, people didn't care that the show takes place at night. They come to see the bizarre things in store there.

Candles were light up to lead the way. Snacks and drinks were displayed near the circus' large tent. The smell of something sweet attracted Rin's nose. She tried to find where the delicious smell comes from. A stand that sells truffles. It looks and smells so delicious.

"May I be excused for a while?" Rin asked to Len. It was a good idea to bring some money along, she thought.

"I didn't invite you to do your job, I invited you to have fun." He should've told her earlier. Since Len told her a few days ago about the circus, Rin looked forward to seeing the dark woods circus. Rin hopped happily towards the truffle stand.

"The show starts in 10 minutes, I heard there's a section where you can see bizarre things." Kaito looked at the poster he picked up on the way to the circus. He looked at the picture, it's similar to a human being. There's a chance that it may be a human, half human half beast. If it's a costume, it's probably the most realistic costume ever made. Len took a peek as well. What kind of creature is that?

"Do you think this… creature is a human?" Len couldn't picture the face in real life. Maybe the poster was exaggerating a bit?

"I know it's a living being, maybe it's a shaved ape or a hairless monkey?" Kaito thought. "whatever it is, this creature is the circus' signature. This is one of the 11 beasts in the circus. And it says that the creatures here change every time they take a tour." He had seen many flyers in his life, some flyers are about the dark wood circus. Since Kaito remembers everyone's face, Kaito knew that it changes every time. In every flyer, there's a different creature.

"What happened to the previous ones?" Len already had a guess. Since their bodies aren't 'normal' they probably died.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Rin bought 1 truffle and finished them in one bite. Those truffles are quite small after all. She returned back to Len and Kaito. Next, they're going to the 'bizarre creature' section.

* * *

Cages everywhere. 11 cages to be exact. Filled with disgusting, unusual creatures. There was a warning placed on every cage, saying not to get too close to them. The sign was useless. No one dared to get 1 meter near the cage. Some didn't even dare to look at them ever again. No matter how disgusting they look though, they're still counted as humans. Probably. So far, Len and Kaito couldn't really say they're humans.

Rin wasn't one of those people who didn't dare to look. She is the type that gets curios. Rin was brave enough to get near the cage. From Rin's point of view, they look more like fantasy creatures she'd read in books than monsters or beasts. Len stood next to her and observe the beast.

The beast is probably female, from Rin's point of view. She had a name. She's called the emerald beast. She got the name from her hair. Her emerald hair was long, the beast probably would break the record for longest hair in the world. Since Kaito is a genius in math, the beast's hair is probably around 4-5 meters long? Approximately, he couldn't really tell from where he's seeing. The light was too dim. It's actual length is probably at least 4-5 meters long. For some reason, that beast reminded her of Miku. Because of her long hair, but other than that, nothing similar. Miku would be really offended if Rin says that to her. The beast was leaning at the edge of the cage, her gown and her long jade nails were tapping the ground. Her eyes were covered with her glasses, they couldn't see her eyes at all.

"It's a unique creature isn't it? The emerald beast" Len observed even more, trying to guess if that beast is a human or not.

"Why is it called the emerald **_beast_**? I think this creature is beautiful. She's majestic and elegant." Rin had seen the illustrations of the books she bought. Fairies, elves, unicorns, and other magical creatures. If she is a beast, she's more beautiful than ogres.

"I think you're the first to say a compliment to her." Len thought. He could see Rin's eyes were filled with amazement when she saw her.

"You two can look at the emerald beast, I'll look around the other cages." Kaito said and left those two alone with the beast.

"I feel so sorry for her." Rin said, she could've sworn she heard sobbing from the beast. Rin didn't know if the beast is crying or not, because her glasses were covering her eyes.

"Because she was born like that?" Len was suddenly glad he only lost an arm, someone's life is worst than his.

"No. I feel sorry because she's trapped in a cage. Why do they put her in there? Shouldn't she be outside like us? Isn't she also human like us?"

That's not something that you hear every day. Usually people insult the beast, not compliment them. And usually people feel sorry because they were so hideous looking. Rin wasn't one of those usual people.

For the first time since they arrived at the circus, the beast moved. She moved closer to where Rin and Len was standing. They could see her more clearly now, the beast was crying. Her face was wet, and Rin could imagine her eyes are probably red beneath those glasses. Rin thought the beast would say something, if she can. But it didn't. Instead, the beast's arm stretched out towards Rin, she was trying to reach her. Rin took another step closer to the beast, wondering what she had in mind.

The beast wrapped her fingers around Rin's neck, and with all her might, she strangled her. Rin couldn't say a word, she couldn't breathe. Her throat was pressed tight by the beast, no matter how hard Rin tried, she failed on breaking free.

Rin didn't need to say 'help' or 'let go'. Len could tell she was strangled by the beast, without thinking any further, he gave a fist to the beast's forehead. The beast released Rin's throat, and the first thing Rin did when she released her grasp was to breath air. Taking in every oxygen available in the area. That was too close.

"You shouldn't have gone too close to her. There's a reason why they were put in cages. Are you okay?" Len asked, he was so close on looking for another assistant.

Rin thought the beast had feelings, she thought the beast would be gentle and kind. But when she thought about it, it's impossible. Len was right, there is a reason why they were put in cages. So the visitors wouldn't get strangled everyday just like Rin. She felt an itch in her neck, just around her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Rin could really feel something there, around her left shoulder. It's not a virus is it? Rin was about to panic, then she discovered, it isn't an itch or a virus. A candy wrapper, and it has a writing in it. It reads :

"_get me out of here, please._"

There's no mistake in it, the beast probably slipped it inside Rin's dress when she was strangling her. She wasn't violent at all, the beast was trying to give her a message.

"Is there a problem here?" A patron from the circus probably saw what happened.

"Nothing." Rin quickly answered before Len could give the actual story. The beast is innocent, she wanted to get out.

"It's nothing important." Rin walked away from the patron, and Len followed her . There's something wrong.

"What is it? Why didn't you tell what happened?" Len whispered. It must be something private. Or else she wouldn't have walked away like that.

"The beast didn't strangle me she gave me a message." Rin showed Len the candy wrapper from the beast. Len was twice as surprised as Rin was. Even beasts have feelings. Rin is the only person the beast trust, or else she wouldn't have given her the message to Rin.

"Do you trust the beast?" Len asked, he looked back to see the cage again. He could see the beast already backed away to the edge again.

"I do. There must be something I can do to help her, to help all of them here, right?" Rin was hoping Len would help her too. She couldn't do it alone, Rin knew she needed help.

"Hey, you guys." Kaito greeted them. He could tell from their faces that something big had happen. Something related to the beast they saw, maybe? "did you enjoy watching the beast?" He asked. Kaito had a look in his face that says 'Tell me, tell me!'

"We did. The beast was… wonderful." Rin said. She was still wondering whether to tell Kaito about the message or not.

"The beast tried to kill Rin. That's what happened." Len explained shortly. Kaito is someone he could trust, and Rin should trust him too. Before Len could give any other details, a bell was heard. A sound of a loud bell that echoes throughout town. The show is about to begin.

* * *

Front row seats. They were lucky to be near the circus, they were really near to the performers. As the ring master introduced himself and the circus in a mysterious tone and way, Rin couldn't get the thought out of her mind. The beast needed help, but how can she help? Isn't she just another girl that passed through her cage?

"Our opening act, please welcome our knife thrower, Kamui Gakupo!" In the ring, entered a violet haired man. His long hair reminded Rin of the beast he saw. Not as long as the beast, but it still reminded her. As mentioned before, Rin couldn't get the beast out of her mind for now.

"To make my performance more interesting, I'll need a volunteer. Let's see… Who should I pick?" He looked around the ring.

"You there! The young lady with the white ribbon!" Is there anyone else wearing a white ribbon other than Rin in the circus? Apparently not.

"Wow, you're a lucky girl. Hurry and enter the ring!" Kaito cheered for Rin.

She was hesitant for a moment, but then she found courage to walk towards the ring. Knife thrower. So the goal is to throw knives at her? Rin trembled with fear. She's gonna die if someone throw knives at her.

"No need to be afraid. Just put this blindfold on and stand still. If you move, there's a chance you'll get hit by my knives." He asked. That calmed Rin down. The goal isn't to throw knives at her.

The knife thrower attached Rin to a black circle board. Gakupo attached Rin's hands and legs to the board. Rin couldn't see, but she could tell that it's spinning. Everything is spinning. The knife thrower spin the board, he was getting ready on throwing his knives.

Knife number 1. Gakupo threw it to the right of Rin's neck.

Knife number 2. Gakupo threw it to the left of Rin's right leg.

Knife number 3. Gakupo threw it to the left of Rin's waist.

Knife number 4. Gakupo threw it right through Rin's flesh.

The crowd stopped cheering, instead screams were heard.


	34. Beginning of the 2 Stories

*** RIIIIN! LEEEEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TWO! You sang so many wonderful songs and I thank you for that xD Anyway this case is really complicated, so pay attention to every word mentioned here! Enjoy my first gift! _ ***

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV: Beginning of the 2 Stories**

The fourth knife went right through Rin's right arm. Somehow… it felt so familiar. But it wasn't the time to feel nostalgic. Drops of blood fell down to the circus' ring. In just 2.5 seconds Rin already made 3 puddles of blood. Some gasped for breath, some covered their eyes with their hands, one of them ran down the stairs inside the ring. Len is the heir of HAC, a hospital that has branches in every city known to man. He knew more about medicine more than anyone in the circus.

"It's going to hurt a little. Please, stay still. Don't move." The knife went through Rin's right arm and was stuck on the board, and the only way to get Rin off the board was to pull it out. The major problem is, if Len release the knife from her arm, Rin will lose a large amount of blood. And Rin will suffer deeply. Well, it's better than being stuck on a large round board.

Kaito walked up to Gakupo, and he was sure that Kaito would smack him physically, or with words. But he didn't. Instead Kaito asked for a favor.

"Don't you have any paramedics stand by here? Near the circus?" There isn't a single hospital near the circus, that probably bothered Len, but he was too busy pulling the knife out from Rin's flesh. Instead Kaito was the one who asked, he wasn't the expert in treating a wounded person.

"N-No, the… nearest hospital is… f-far from here." Kaito could tell Gakupo was terrified. He could hear it from his words, and he could see it from the look of his face.

"Listen." Kaito lowered his voice so Len wouldn't hear. "If you want to get out of this town unharmed, I suggest you hide away from the boy for a while." Knowing Len, after he's done treating Rin, he'd probably make Gakupo his next target.

"B-but…" He didn't have the chance to reply.

"**Kaito! **Where's the nearest hospital?" Len called out. He already pulled out the knife from Rin's arm. Its worst than he thought. Rin's arm was ripped, 4-5 cm. The length of your ring finger, around that. It's ripped, opened like that. Len could see the inside of Rin's arm clearly. He was also amazed that so far, Rin didn't scream, she just… cries. She did as he said, don't move, stand still. Rin needed surgery. Fast.

"1-2 km from here, I doubt there are any carriages at this time of night." Kaito checked at Rin's condition as well. How could they carry Rin to the hospital, with an arm half ripped like that? She'll lose too much blood. Rin won't die, but there's a slight chance that she'd lose her arm.

'I need to make sure she doesn't lose too much blood.' Len knew someone like Rin would have it. Len checked her pockets, and he was right. The silver knife. 'Always carry it everywhere, every time.' Even when she's not working.

He took it without permission and without another thought, Len took off his dark coat, and ripped off his jacket. It's a small price to pay, he needed something to hold the blood from coming out. Len used the fabric from his jacket to make a temporary bandage.

"How many minutes will it take for me to reach the hospital?" Carefully Len lift Rin with his hands. His right arm hurt, but Len imagined that Rin was in an even worse condition.

"15 minutes." Math and P.E. aren't the subjects Len good at, but Len could estimate.

"I'll reach it in 10 minutes if I run."

* * *

The surgery will take 1 hour, since it seemed so easy. The doctors only needed to sew Rin's arm, and that's it. It'll take a while before Rin could move her arm like she used to. It's going to hurt every time Rin moved it, but at least she won't lose her arm.

All he could do was wait. Len detach his right arm, Rin's body was too heavy for his right arm to lift. At least everyone's alright.

Now that he thought about it, not everyone. Len had Rin's safety out of his mind, he had something else in mind. The knife thrower Kamui Gakupo caused all this. An accident? Can it be an accident? Whatever the reason is, he is going to **pay**.

"Is your arm alright? You don't need surgery too, do you?" Kaito asked. Len look… horrible, as if he'd just worn out every energy he had. That's because that's what Len felt, worn out. Mentally and physically.

"I'm just tired." People kept on looking at him, thinking 'that guy's arm came off!'. It's not a very good idea to take his arm off in public. So Len decided to put his arm back on.

"The knife thrower, I spoke to him a while ago. He said he was sorry." Saying sorry won't change the fact that Rin nearly lost an arm. It's considered lucky that the knife hit her right arm. In another few centimeters to the left, it might've strike through her heart.

"And I'm sorry too. It's my idea that we went to the circus, if I didn't ask you to the circus, all of this wouldn't have happened." Kaito knew that Len probably wants to kill Gakupo, so he tried to blame all this at him. That way Len couldn't be angry at Gakupo and instead feel confused whether to hate Kaito or himself for hating a friend. It's a complicated emotion that sometimes happens.

"Are you sure it's an accident?" If it's a murder then Gakupo would be get death sentence, and Len thought that's a good idea.

"I'm sure. After all, I can't think of any reasons of him wanting to hurt Rin. And if he wants to kill her, why not just strike it through her heart? He's a professional knife thrower, so it's easy for him to aim at Rin's heart." That made sense, but after what he did to Rin, accident or not, it's hard to believe it.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. I need to book a train ticket for tomorrow." It was a pleasant stay, he got to annoy Len for a couple of times, but he had to go back. "I enjoyed my stay here. Except the part where Rin nearly lost her arm."

* * *

As expected, he was being followed. Kaito looked around, his instincts are rarely wrong. He even had a guess who was following him. The knife thrower, the purple-haired-samurai-looking guy. Kaito already told him to stay away from the hospital, but he was probably about Rin. It isn't hard to find someone that stands out so much in a crowd.

"I know you're there. The girl's fine, she wasn't injured _badly_. She's just… injured." Gakupo came out from his hiding spot and revealed himself.

"Did you tell her I'm sorry?" Actually Gakupo's favor was to tell Rin that he's sorry. Kaito knew Rin is the type of person that forgive and forgets, so he didn't tell Rin. Instead he told Len, who's **not** the type that forgive and forgets.

"More or less. She doesn't get angry very often, so you don't need to worry. Anyway, didn't I tell you to stay away from him? He can think of 7 ways on how to kill you with bare hands. He's… not what you call 'normal'." It hurts to say his friend is someone that's not normal, but Kaito needs to warn Gakupo.

"I-it's just that…" Gakupo is from a circus. He wears a samurai uniform, and he really stands out in the hospital, it's no wonder that the nurses, doctors and patients were looking at him.

"Let's talk outside the hospital." The last thing he needed was for Len to know that Gakupo is in the same building as him.

* * *

Kaito said 'talk' but there wasn't much talking. They sat on a café and they both ordered hot coffee. The waitress can't take her eyes off the samurai. He stands out, maybe with him in the café it'd bring more customers.

"Here's your coffee." Luka served their orders to the two men and went to the kitchen.

"So…" Kaito couldn't think of any ideas on a topic. "You… have a very long hair. Have you ever think of cutting it? And what's the blue thing that kept on shining on your chest?" He put more sugar in his coffee.

"I'm a samurai. I'm supposed to be like this." Kaito didn't know much about samurai, so he couldn't make further comment about it.

"I thought samurai carry swords, where's yours?" He took a sip of the most sugary coffee. Kaito likes sweet things, especially ice cream.

"If I carry a sword, people will see me as a threat." That makes sense. It'd be horrifying to see a foreigner carrying a sword, Gakupo might get arrested for being too suspicious. Kaito thought and thought. What else to say? If he can speak to Len and manage to be friends with him, then he can speak to _**anyone**_.

"…. I like ice cream. It's winter, so I'm not supposed to eat it. Ice cream tastes better in summer though. I'm looking forward to the end of spring." For a second, Kaito could see a shock in Gakupo's eyes.

"I'm looking forward to the end of spring as well. My sister's birthday is in the end of spring. ...She likes carrots." June 25, Gakupo thought to himself.

"Oh… Carrots. Tell her I said happy birthday." Carrots. Gakupo has an interesting sister. Don't girls usually love sweet things?

"I want to say happy birthday to her too." With the sudden change of atmosphere, Kaito knew there's something Gakupo doesn't want to talk about. Regarding his carrot loving sister. Kaito knew him since half an hour ago, but why not ask?

"The dark wood circus is a travelling circus isn't it? Is it really hard to contact your sister?" Something tells him it's more than 'hard to contact'.

"She's missing. The only way to look for her is to join a travelling circus, that's what I thought. I'm good at aiming, I just got a little distracted when I was doing the performance." Kaito couldn't believe Gakupo told him something so personal. Or maybe it's a good idea to tell someone.

"You know, I'm really famous in data collecting. Actually, I have a few data about missing people. I don't know if it'd help, but if you want I'll lend it to you." Len also asked the same thing to him. A list of missing people, and Gakupo was looking for someone as well.

"Are you sure _**I**_ can have it?" A stranger he doesn't know is about to help him.

"Sure. When's the day she went missing?" Hopefully it's around this year, so Kaito doesn't need to do additional research.

"4 years ago, June 25th, on her 12th birthday." 4 years ago. That's going to take a while.

"It's going to take me around 1-2 weeks to do the research, when are you leaving?" A travelling circus usually just stays around 3-4 days. Should Kaito just send it by mail?

"I'll be leaving in a week. After that the circus will have a performance in Anrosia." Anrosia. That's where Kaito lives. Perfect, he didn't need to worry about delivering the package anymore.

"Don't worry. Lucky for us, I live in Anrosia. I'll be the audience next week, just make sure you remember my face."

* * *

"Her arm is fine. All she needs is a few days, around a week to recover. Then she'll be as good as new." That was what the doctor said. Rin was already awake, and was waiting for the explanation from Len. What she needed to do, when can she go back to the inn, why is it that he's wearing a ripped jacket, many things to tell he needs to explain.

"You can go home tomorrow, you can use your right arm do work, but not too hard. You have to let your arm rest for at least a week. Come back and work for me whenever you feel healthy." Whenever? Does that mean Rin can go back to work next year?

"No permanent damage?" A question that bothered her for a moment. She's able to lift her arm, but it hurts a bit.

"No. You have another scar though. Now you have 2 scars in your right arm. Did it happen before you have amnesia?" It was Len's first time to see Rin's scar. Rin wears a long sleeve uniform after all, so Len never realized it before. The first scar she had, it looked like it's injured from, a few years ago probably.

"Yes. I don't know what happened to it. And… I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." It wasn't her fault obviously. It was Gakupo's fault, but Rin treated it like it was her fault. Well, that's one of Rin's characteristic, something Len learned along the way.


	35. Uninvited Guest

*** Enjoy my second gift! Just a little note, the story seems far from the Dark Wood circus, but trust me. They're connected. ***

* * *

**Chapter XXXV: Uninvited Guest**

After a week of resting, Rin was ready to work for Len again. She doesn't like to just sit at the inn and do nothing. Rin asked for chores from Miku, but Miku didn't let her get any chores at all. Miku was worried that Rin's arm would recover slowly if she does chores. Rin had nothing to do but read in her 1 week day off. So, the sooner she starts working, the sooner she becomes… less bored.

The weather had gotten warm these days. Rin figured spring was coming, that was why it didn't snow for the last few days. It'd be her first spring for her, and Rin looked forward to it. Spring is a season where flowers bloom, that's what Rin read in some books she bought in her holiday.

Rin walked towards Len's mansion while she observed the trees. Snow used to cover half of them, but now they're gone. It's already March, winter is ending.

Before Rin knock the door or rang the bell, she noticed something different. Something was in the mailbox. She opened the mailbox saw a letter addressed to Len. The envelope seemed 'formal', whoever sent it must be a wealthy man / woman.

The door opened before Rin had the chance to knock, Len must've seen her through the window she thought. He was about to protest that Rin should take more time to rest, but Rin wouldn't listen to him anyway. He welcomed her inside, and Rin gave her the envelope. It only took him a second open the envelope, and 3 seconds to throw away the letter to the couch.

"It's not important." Len read Rin's confused face.

"What does the letter say?" Important or not, Rin didn't care, she just wanted to know what's inside.

"A wedding invitation. As I said before, it's not important." The answer was too short, she couldn't accept that. So Rin asked another question.

"Is it from a friend?" Obviously in a wedding day, they should invite friends or families, since Len is an only child, (as far as Rin knows) the sender is probably from a friend, or acquaintance.

"No. The mayor's daughter is getting married. I have no intention of going." Rin realized why Len didn't want to go, but isn't it suspicious that the mayor's daughter invites _**him**_ to go? Len knew what Rin was thinking, and agreed. It's suspicious.

"Yes. It's suspicious I agree. But that doesn't change the fact that I won't go. Who knows." That's too bad. Rin really wanted to know why Len was invited.

Then, she had an (crazy) idea.

"If you don't want to go, you can send me there and I'll ask around." Rin didn't know that she just gave Len a heart attack. _**She**_ wants to go and investigate? _**Alone**_? A few seconds later, Len realized Rin wasn't serious (probably). She probably wanted him to do the case, and Rin knew he couldn't let her go out alone. Rin is very persuasive, Len thought.

"Fine, I'll go too. Before that, we need to go to City Hall first and meet him, to make sure this invitation isn't fake." Rin was really satisfied and glad Len took the case. It's not every day they receive a case.

As usual, the City Hall is as busy as always. There was one problem. They had to make an appointment, just to _talk_ to the mayor.

'Does his family have to have an appointment to talk to him as well?' Len thought, well, since they're already in City Hall, it's better to wait than to go back to the mansion.

They had to wait another hour, which wasn't bad. Len thought they'd have to wait for days just to have a talk. To fill in the next hour, Rin decided to start a conversation with Len, regarding the mayor.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She started. Len figured Rin would ask that question one day, it wasn't that personal, so he answered.

"He hated me first, so then I started hating him. It's complicated. He thought I was breaking the law because I somehow manage to stay in jail, because of him lots of people thought I got in jail because I bribed the officers and judge." Now Rin understood how he hated him. And it was 'normal' for him to hate the mayor since he made that false rumor.

Her question was already answered, so Rin didn't ask any more questions, instead, it was Len who asked the next question.

"I just noticed. Since a few weeks ago, you never let go of that white ribbon." She bought it with Miku when Len gave her a day off, and since then she never let it go, aside from sleeping and a shower.

"I like it." Rin answered shortly. For the next 54 minutes, they both leaned to the wall with nothing to say.

54 minutes later,

They went up to the mayor's office, as expected, he didn't seem to be busy. Rin wondered why did they wait for an hour when the mayor was free? Well, there's no point in debating about it.

After the two of them exchange glares, Len pulled out the invitation from his brand new black coat. The one he had was ripped, so he had to buy a new one. "Somebody sent me an invitation, an invitation for your daughter's wedding." He announced.

The mayor was as shock as Len was when he received the invitation. Well, not really. The mayor was quadruple the shock.

"My _daughter_ sent an invitation for _you_?" He asked. From what he said, Len knew the mayor wasn't the one who sent the invitation to him. Obviously.

"I'm as shock as you are, but I need to know whether I'm invited or not." The mayor didn't give a second thought, after he asked that question, the mayor quickly responds.

"Of course not. You think I want _**you **_ of all people, to come to my daughter's wedding?" I thought so, Len thought.

"Then, I'll be leaving." An hour of wait, and they only spoke for, like, 10 seconds or so. At least they got an answer. An unpleasant answer.

They left City Hall, with a neutral feeling on their shoulder. They weren't happy with the result, but they weren't sad with the result as well. Just forget everything that had happen, Rin thought.

"Do you still have the gown we bought a few weeks ago?" Rin still remembered. It was the black gown she used for her first case. Rin just nodded, wondering if they're going to the wedding or not.

"Good. We're going to that wedding, the wedding is at Anrosia, where my Father lives, remember? I figured it just might be yet another formal party, and you might need that gown." They're going to the party. Rin was about to ask why are they going, but Len knew her too well, and he answered before Rin could even ask.

"The reason why we went to City Hall was because I needed to know if this is fake or not. The mayor had no idea that I was invited, that means the invitation really was addressed to me. The invitation even stated my full name, so it couldn't be a mistake. That's why we're going there." Makes sense. Rin wondered what kind of case would turn up this time.

"Why do you think you're invited there?" Len wondered the same thing, and he had no idea why. Yet. He had a guess, which he thought was an obvious answer.

"His daughter probably wanted me to take care of a case. It's just a guess, but I think it's the most possible answer." Rin agreed, but wouldn't it be better to just _tell_ Len the case, rather than giving him a plain invitation?

Rin had finish her job, and wanted to go home. But her footsteps stopped when she heard the sound of piano.

'Maybe I'll stay for a while.' Rin thought. Len once said, if she wanted to stay and play the piano, it was okay. There weren't any rules saying Rin couldn't _listen_ to the piano. Once again, Rin was lucky to have a nice boss.

She went down the stairs towards the music room, the sound of piano was louder every step Rin took. She didn't know what song was Len playing, but Rin liked it. It's like love at first melody. So far, Rin loves every music she listened to.

Rin wanted to go inside so she could hear it even clearer, but Rin didn't want the song to stop. Is it okay to just stand by the door and listen? Rin answered the question herself, it's probably okay.

"You can come inside if you want!" Rin was surprised, not because of Len's voice, but how Len knew she was still there in the mansion. Just as told, Rin went inside the music room.

"Isn't it better to listen from inside of the room, rather than standing outside?" Rin was amazed how he could still play the piano while talking. She still remembered her basic training by Len, and it took a lot of concentration for her to just play with one hand. Rin observed, Len already 'adapted' with his right arm. He probably practiced during the 1-week holiday.

"What song is this?" Hopefully Len wouldn't stop the song just because Rin asked him a question. Luckily, he didn't stop playing.

"Canon. It was Pachelbel's work not Mozart. I still like them even though they're not made by my favorite composer." Pachelbel. Rin noted down in her head to buy a book about him later when she walked back to the inn.

"I heard you played a song the other day, I don't know what that song is called, but it's really familiar." Rin tried to make a conversation 'piano related' ones. Then she remembered the song, the one that Len played after her basic training on piano.

"Which one is it? Do you remember when I played it?"

"It's the song you played after you told me the basics of piano. I think that song can be played over and over again, without sounding any different." Len stopped playing, and he started thinking.

"Oh, is this it?" Len started playing the song he made.

"Yes, it's that one." The song that couldn't get out from Rin's head once she heard it. She still remembered the song even after a week or so after Len played it.

"That's not possible. I'm the writer of the song, and I never showed it to anyone."

Len was wrong, Rin really felt like she knew the song. The fact that the song never left her head was proof that it was something really important. But then Rin remembered that Len didn't know her. Then, where had Rin hear that song before?

"Don't let my song bother you too much, it's not important." Len stopped playing and stood up from the chair.

"It's your turn to play now, I'll leave you here with the piano." Len said and left. Rin wanted to play, but she didn't really know how. She saw a music sheet in the piano and read it. Rin had practiced reading the notes, and thought it wasn't really hard.

The title was Canon. From the looks of it, Canon didn't look so hard. Rin sat down on the chair, and positioned her fingers on the piano.

'Rin never lies, and hardly wrong.' Len thought outside the music room. He stood there, wondering how Rin knew the song he made. Had they met before? No matter how hard Len tried, he couldn't remember Rin in any of his memories.

Len only came out of the mansion when necessary, probably 3 times a week he went outside. Other than that, he kept to himself and stay in the mansion. If he met someone like Rin, he would've remembered. Not much people come to him and say hi, and that's _before_ he went to prison.


	36. A Helping Hand

*** My 3rd gift. I didn't lie when I said 'something special for their birthday'. I told you a week ago? I hope I'm not going too fast, o_O ***

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI: A Helping Hand**

3rd March 1890

The wedding starts in 7 hours. They had all the time in the world to interrogate. The problem they had was, it's hard to investigate a case, when you're not even sure there _is_ a case.

Rin and Len enjoyed their warm drinks in the outdoor cafe, Len tried to concetrate. Hard. Len wore his right arm, but some people recognized him. They kept staring at him, whispering. His face was too recognizable, and that wasn't good. News spread fast. Len knew well that the mayor doesn't want to see his face anywhere in town, and if the mayor hear the 'rumour' that he's in Anrosia, he'll tightened the security, which will make it absolutely harder to get inside the wedding. Unlike their first case, it was easy to come inside the party. Too much attention is **bad**.

"Finish your hot chocolate and let's go. Staying in one place for too long isn't good." Rin realized what Len was feeling. People kept staring at him, she understood that. So she finished her hot chocolate in 4 gulps and she stood up from her seat. Len put the money on the table, and they walked in moderate speed out from the café.

"I think I should consider on wearing a disguise when we're doing a case." Rin agreed. Solving a case is a **big** deal. Rin reads the newspaper from time to time, and she always see Len in the headline. Not always, but, getting a headline once can get you a few days of fame, getting headline frequently, can get your face stuck in everyone's head.

Just as he said, Len went inside a shop, and when he got out, Len wore a simple hat. Rin thought he'd get something more 'disguise like', but instead he only bought a simple leather hat.

"Too much accessory isn't good. It'll attract attention." Len realized Rin was staring at him with a look that says 'Is that enough?'.

"Anyway, let's start interrogating."

They walked for 1 hour and 30 minutes. After another few minutes of walk, Len stopped right in front of the park, where the wedding will be held. Everything seemed so bright, the park sparkled with white and red decorations. White wooden chairs laid out in rows of 5, with a silver ribbons tied out in every chair. Red roses were put here in there. Candles were ready to be light, the wedding takes3F With so many people, it'd be hard to commit a murder. Or maybe it isn't a murder case, a robbery place at night time after all. There was a small stage, with a painting of the bride and the groom placed there. Thomas & Catherine.

Len noticed the park was an open field. How's the culprit going to attempt a murder there?

"Have you found anything?" Len kept on looking at the park, and Rin wondered if he found out something.

"Not yet. I'm just wondering how can you do _that_ in public." Now that Len mentioned it, he was right. It seemed almost impossible to do anything there. Rin began to wonder if there _is_ a case. Well, they knew one thing. It's too late to back down and return to the mansion now.

"Who might you be?" A woman asked from behind them. They've been looking at the park for more than 2 minutes. Rin and Len turned around simultaneously and, almost immediately, Len knew she was the bride. How did he know? Because her face was in the painting on the stage of the park.

"I received an invitation." Len showed her the envelope, and thought it's the perfect time to interrogate. "And I think the park is a wonderful place to hold a wedding." He commented to show his 'friendliness'. Len hoped in his heart that she doesn't realize who he is.

"It's too bad though, the wedding is going to be canceled." Catherine looked down, upset, miserable, and sad. She looked at the sky, there were dark clouds, meaning it'd rain. They couldn't start the wedding if it rains.

"I'm sorry if you come all the way here for nothing. But, don't worry. It's just going to be delayed for one day, that's all. I didn't expect rain at all." Rin felt something on her hand. Water. Drops of water are falling from the sky, also known as rain. It wasn't 'rain' yet, it's still drizzling.

"Oh, dear…"Catherine looked at the park, the stage, the chairs, the roses, they're going to be wet, and the people who were supposed to take them away in storage hadn't arrived. Tragic.

"Do you want me to help you put those decorations somewhere dry?" Len offered, it's a good chance to make a good impression.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let a guest do…"

"And you expect me to walk back to my inn and do nothing? Please let me help. I trust you'd do the same for me if you're in my wedding." Catherine was about to argue more, but Len already walked towards the wedding and took some of the vases filled with red roses.

"So, where should I put these?" Rin walked towards him and helped carrying some vases as well.

"To my house." Catherine smiled, she was glad to found someone so nice who volunteered to help her. Or so she thought.

* * *

It's going to rain, can a circus tent hold a rain? Maybe it could, but maybe it couldn't hold a heavy rain with storms. Kaito opened his umbrella and protect his research. Kaito promised to give his research to Gakupo. He's probably waiting inside the circus' tent right this second.

He entered the circus' tent, and looked for Gakupo. It isn't hard to look for someone like him. Gakupo wore the same costume as before.

"I told you I'd come." Kaito showed him the leather folder in his hand. His research data was inside the folder, and Gakupo couldn't wait to see what Kaito found.

"Is there anywhere we can speak in private?" There were a few people, a part from the circus. Is it okay to talk about something like that in public?

"Let's go to the cages, where we store our 'unusual creatures'. People rarely go there." Gakupo lead the way, the folder in his hands. Can the inside of the folder help him find his sister?

It was quiet as expected. Kaito was bothered a little, surrounded by 10 unusual creatures. Wait, 10? Wasn't it 11? Someone that has photographic memory would remember something like that. It isn't important. It's time to explain to Gakupo a few things he found.

"Your sister disappeared at 25th of June. You report to the police about her missing didn't you? Then I realized something. So many children, from 7-13 years old, they're missing as well. I remember your sister is 12 years old, and the other children who were kidnapped, they're children as well." Gakupo looked at the documents. They're all children, boys, and girls. Is this a coincidence?

"Do you think there's a connection between them and my sister? Other than for them being children?" Something was wrong. It's a strange coincidence that people who went missing in the list were all children.

"There is. They go to the same dame. I'm thinking of going there, and ask for some information. There's a chance that they know something we don't." A dame is a school for young children, a free charity school run by women. Kaito went to a school because his parents had enough money, so he never went to a dame before.

"I'll come with you!" It's not a request, it sounded like Gakupo was begging him for going.

"I don't mind you going, but will your boss mind?" An extra hand wouldn't hurt. Two are always better than one.

"I'm not the star of the show, so they wouldn't mind. Where is this dame?" He's one step closer to finding his sister, this might be it.

"It's a long walk from here, 4 hours from here maybe? We better going before the rain gets any worse."

* * *

Rin delivered the last chair. She was soaking wet, but it's worth it. Catherine gained their trust, and thought they weren't bad people, which they weren't of course. Rin felt bad that she did something good just so they could interrogate her. Len who realized the 'bad feeling' patted her in the shoulder and whispered.

"You'd do that if you were there too, wouldn't you?" That's true. Rin would help her, even if she had to have wet clothes.

"If you want a change of clothes, I have some. I'm not sure if they're the right size, though." Catherine served them warm tea near the fire place to prevent any of them to have a cold.

Everything was stacked perfectly on the corner of the room. Now the living room was crowded with decorations, chairs especially. Rin couldn't believe it fits. The chairs, the tables, the ribbons, the roses, everything. Her house was smaller than Rin thought it would be. It's probably half the size of Miku's inn.

"I'm really sorry I caused you a lot of trouble, when I don't even know your name." Is it a good idea to tell her his name? Hopefully, it's a good idea. Just in case, Len won't tell him his surname.

"My name is Len, and this is my…" Saying 'assistant' isn't such a good idea. Saying that will lead to questions. "Friend. Her name is Rin. You don't mind if I bring someone to your wedding do you?" He wasn't lying, Rin _is_ his friend. He'd known each other for quite a while, so, she's a friend.

"After what you've done, I don't mind if you invite hundreds of your friends." She gave them each a smile. The interrogation starts, now.

"How long have you known each other, you and Thomas? From the painting over there, it seems like you know him ever since you can remember." Len looked at the painting, it was a bit wet, but it still looks presentable.

"For 6 years. I used to work as a secretary in his truffle company, then, we met."

"I've tasted his truffle before, it was delicious."

"So, was it love at first sight?" Catherine blushed when he said that, which probably means, yes. It _was_ love at first sight.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was walking down the stairs when I saw him. Thomas said good morning and asked how was work. I recognized his face, he was the owner of the company. Seeing as he was so formal I answered back. A second later he giggled. He wasn't the boss, he was the CEO. I swore Thomas looked just like the owner, and then he told me the owner, Timothy, was his twin brother. He fooled me well. That time I couldn't tell which one was which. Now, I know well who's who." Perfect. Catherine told them more than enough information. The greedy part in Len still wanted to know more. There's a chance the mayor will come inside the house and kick them out from his house, but Len still wanted to know more.

"You became friends immediately? I'd be friends with him if he's that lively."

"I agree. I'm so glad I met him on those stairs. I'm disappointed that the wedding has to be delayed, but at least…" They heard the door opened. Len hoped in his heart it wasn't the mayor. There are so many things he needed to know.

'Please… Not the mayor.' Len was ready to jump out the window if the mayor was there. They were at the second floor, it's not really high up. Wait, what about Rin? His thoughts fade away as soon as he saw who it was.

The man stepped inside the room, he looked vaguely familiar. Len looked at the painting on the corner, it was the broom. Thomas. Len wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief, but then they'd suspect something.

"We have a guest?" His voice sounded friendly, just like how he was described in Catherine's story.

"They helped me put the decorations and everything inside. They were a big help, really." Thomas gave him a smile as a sign of thanks. Then his smile fades away.

"I'm sorry the wedding has to be canceled." Guilt was in every word mentioned by Thomas.

"It's not your fault it rains. Let me get some more tea." Catherine stood up from where she sat and went to the kitchen. Len thought, Catherine didn't recognize him, will Thomas recognize him?

"You must be a lucky man to marry her. She just told us how you both met." Len made another conversation / interrogation. This time, from a different source.

"Well, I tricked a lot of people that I'm the boss. One time, I even yelled at a random person and he thought I was the boss. It's hilarious. Especially when they realized I'm not him." He looked like he had a good time fooling people.

"So you're identical twins?" Thomas nodded.

"No one can tell us apart, even our parents sometimes. We're completely different in personalities, but we have the exact same face. It's fun watching people confused."

Len looked around the room, what else should he ask? He couldn't ask anything personal yet, like, how come you're a CEO while your brother's the owner?

"Anyway, I'm forever grateful that you helped Catherine carry all those furniture back. Is there any way I can help you?" A request? That's perfect. Len had one thing in mind.

"Yes. Do you mind if I have a tour of your house? It's such a unique house, and I'm quite interested in interior decorating." Such a lie, Rin thought. If you're so interested, why not put some furniture in your own mansion? Rin commented in her head.

"You want a tour of my little house?"

"The rain hadn't stop and I thought we could talk while we walk around. I don't bring an umbrella with me, but if you don't want, then I could go back to the i…"

"No, no, it's not that I don't want you to have a tour. I just don't know what you can see here. If you want, I'll be happy to be your guide for the day." Perfect. Len thought.

"Good. Do you play any musical instrument? I love music." Len tried to sound less suspicious. A random person asked to have a tour in his house, is considered as suspicious.

"Then we share something in common. I love to play the violin in my spare time. Let's go there first, to the music room."


	37. Inaccurate Time of Death

*** Okay, my 4th gift. It's probably my last gift before I go to bed. Phew, making gifts are hard... I put the song magnet here, you'll see. I didn't make the song, someone did. I can't think of any other Vocaloid song that uses piano... Oh well, happy reading ***

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII: Inaccurate Time of Death**

Every string instruments known to man was there. Sort of. The room was actually large, but it's filled with so many instruments, so it seems small. The right word to describe that room was: crowded. Cello, violin, acoustic guitar, all from the string family. Too bad there wasn't a piano.

"By tomorrow, this is going to be her house too. I really need to clean this room up." Thomas walked around the room, and so were Rin and Len. They walked around, looking for anything suspicious or something that cries 'murder'.

"Are you left handed?" Len looked at the violin. The sound post, bass bar, they're mirrored. It's supposed to be in the other side. He didn't know much about violins, but he knew the basic of it.

"Yes. This is a left handed violin. It's rare, not many people use this kind of violin. Especially those who are in an orchestra."

"Why not?" Rin didn't know **anything** about the violins. She preferred the piano more, rather than the violin. And, Rin didn't even know how violin sounds like.

"Usually in an orchestra, at the end of their performance they bow down. Most people are right handed, in an orchestra you have to bow. When you use a left handed violin, your 'bow' wouldn't be the same with all the other players. It just doesn't seem right, that's all." Rin didn't really understand what he meant by that, so she decided to look around the music room. It'd be more interesting if there's a piano there.

Rin finally found something interesting in that room. A music sheet. There were lyrics there, written in cursive. The title was 'Magnet'. The writing was a bit messy, but Rin could still read it.

Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,

That even if we separate, we will reunite again.

Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.

That's fine, for you're

It wasn't finished yet. The last bar of the song hadn't been filled with lyrics yet. It'd make a wonderful song, for a piano. Something tells her that song was made for a piano. Rin isn't the expert in piano or violin, but she knows violin can't be played with 2 hands. There's a bar for right hand, and there's a bar for left hand.

"Len…" Rin decided to show the music sheet to Len. If he couldn't answer the question, Len could. "Isn't this for piano?" Len checked, and with 1 look, he knew it's for piano. There's no way it's for violin. Well, it could be converted for violins, or cellos, or other string instruments, but why?

"Did you make this?" Thomas looked at the song and answered. Len gave it to him so he could have a closer look at it.

"Yes, it's a song I wrote for Catherine, but it's not finished yet. I'm thinking of finishing it, but I've got list of things to do for the wedding." He took the sheet with him and left them alone in the music room.

"Don't you find it strange, that he wrote a song for piano, but he doesn't have it here?" Len said with a low voice. Who knows? Maybe Thomas is still near them. Rin just nodded, but does that information important to the case? If there is any.

"That piece might be really important to him, and he didn't want us to examine it. He isn't a very good liar." That's something new to Rin's ears. Len could tell someone's lying without even looking at them in the eye.

"How did you know he's lying?"

"He was nervous. He suddenly went out of the room, saying 'there are lots of things to do'. He forgot about the promise, he said he'd agree to give us a tour. 'Forgetting' something is one of a trait of a liar." Well, that makes sense.

Rin wanted to know what's so important about the sheet. If it's really important, she should've memorized a bit more. The good news was, she remembered the last part of the lyrics. '_That's fine, for you're_'. Rin wondered what comes after that. You're my love? You're beautiful? You're invincible? Since it's a song made for Catherine, it's probably something romantic.

"Anyway, let's go back to the inn. If we stay any longer they'll be suspicious."

The rain didn't stop. It's been raining hard, since, a few hours ago. Since the wedding is delayed, Rin had no other choice but to sleep. She'll keep in mind, the next case they're going to do, Rin _**have**_ to bring a book so she wouldn't be bored waiting.

Maybe it's a dream, but there's a sound of footsteps, followed by a sound of an opened door. No, that's not a dream. Len opened the door to Rin's room and with a voice that nearly shouted, said to her.

"Thomas is found dead, we have to go to the crime scene, now!" Rin only rested her eyes for 5-6 minutes, but she knew it's time to go back to work. That was probably the shortest break Rin ever had. Now that she thinks about it, she hardly ever get any breaks when they're in a case, other than sleeping.

Thomas Conner. Time of death: Approximately 5 hours ago. Place of death: The back of his house. Current state: Dead. Large amount of bleeding from his head. And a crack on his skull. No other injuries. Suspect: Catherine Barlow. Prime suspect: Catherine Barlow.

That's what Len said, and Rin didn't understand one thing. Time of death, 5 hours ago? That's not possible. They were there 5 hours ago, in the house as well! Len had the same question with Rin. That means he died a few minutes after they left. What, did Catherine kill him? The man she loved? It's not impossible, but she could've done a better job than that. The case seemed so easy, but it wasn't. The officers already announced that Catherine killed him, because she was in one house with him, alone, no one else but them.

"5 hours ago? But we were with him 5 hours ago…" Catherine Barlow was the only one at the crime scene that time, not to mention they were alone. Rin was right, it might be a trick.

"Let's ask a few questions first." Len was about to interrogate Catherine, when his footsteps stopped.

'This isn't good….' Len said to himself as he saw, him. The mayor. He showed up now, when he's about to solve the case. What to do now? Back out? If he's seen, then the mayor would accuse him as the murderer. A father would do anything to protect his daughter, and that includes lying to the public.

"I think it's better if I hide for now. Rin, can you ask some questions to Catherine? I don't think the mayor recognizes your face, so you should be fine." Rin could see him too. The mayor, he was trying his hardest to defend his daughter, but it isn't working. Within minutes, they're going to jail for further questioning.

"What kind of questions?" Len faced away from the mayor so he couldn't see his face, so far, the mayor hadn't seen him.

"Any questions, related to the murder. What had she been doing, when did you last see him, anything." Len walked away slowly. If he runs, it'd be too suspicious. He hoped Rin could handle the interrogation alone.

'Calm down…' Rin took a breath. This is her second time handling an interrogation. She'd done it before, she could do it again. But this time, if she makes 1 mistake it's all over. Rin hoped the mayor doesn't recognize her. 'All I need to do is ask her questions. That's it. It's normal for me to ask questions. Don't think about what happens if I fail.'

Rin was about to walk up to them, but stopped. Someone caught her shoulder.

"This is restricted area, you shouldn't be here now." One of the officers told her. What now? Go back? No. It's her job to do as Len said, and he said Rin have to interrogate Catherine Barlow.

"But I'm…" 'I'm her friend!' 'I'm the detective's assistant!' 'I'm a witness!' The last one was good, Rin decided to use it. "But I'm a witness! I was there as well, 5 hours ago!" Now that Rin said it, it doesn't sound like such a good idea. It means she's also a suspect, not a witness. Bad idea to say she's a witness.

"Then, do you mind if you tell us your side of the story?" Rin was 100% sure she's not the culprit, so Rin decided to tell the truth. But she didn't mention Len in her side of the story.

"Well, we, no… um _**I**_ was invited to Thomas & Catherine's wedding, so I went there, um, here. Then it started raining, and the wedding decoration got wet. So w… _**I**_ decided to help Catherine put all the decorations back to her house. After that she served us... _**me **_tea, then after that I got a tour of the house from Mr. Thomas and, I went back my inn." 100% true. Aside from the 'I'. Lucky for her, the officer suspected nothing.

"What about Catherine? Is she, um… okay?" Well, she's supposed to interrogate Catherine, but as long as it's related to her, it's probably okay.

"She was the one who contacted us. She found Thomas' body at the back of his own house, but she had no idea who it was. Catherine Barlow confessed that they were alone in the house, so she's our prime suspect for now. But you're _also_ a suspect. I'm gonna have to take you to the police station now for more questioning." Not good. Not good. Not good. Things aren't going as planned. There isn't a plan to begin with, but surely Len didn't want his assistant to go to the station, right?

'What should I do now…?' Wasting time is bad. Before all the evidence fades away, Len have to solve a case. Rin was **very** confident that Len could solve the case without her, but now he needed information.

"Then take me away with her too. I'm also a 'witness'." It was Len. For now, he probably didn't care about the fact that the mayor might accuse him. His assistant is in trouble, and what kind of master would he be if he leaves it like that. Besides, Len already have an idea on how the alibi is.

"I was with her when _**we**_ carry the decorations." He continued, in his head he thought, leaving Rin alone doing the interrogation is a **bad **idea.

"Then let's head off."

They walked in the cold rain, as they passed Catherine and her father, Len and the mayor exchanged glares. At first he was shocked, then furious, then back to shock. Now he knows that Len is somehow involved in the case, and he's probably thinking of ways on how to set his daughter free from the accusation free from being a prime suspect.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to go there?" Rin whispered when Len was done glaring at the mayor.

"You didn't kill him, so there's nothing you should be worry about. We're innocent. I'm not sure about Catherine yet, the officers are right, she's the prime suspect. She might be the culprit."

"But I haven't interrogated Catherine yet." Rin just realized her job wasn't finished yet.

"It's okay, we can do it later."

That'd really help. Rin didn't have any intention on being a detective, but she thought learning how to interrogate would really help her on doing her job.

"Oh, that reminds me. How did you know he died?" Rin remembered Len barged in to her room, without knocking.

"I saw the paramedics, officers, and thought it's got something to do with those two. I'm glad I was looking out the window that time."

"You brought your sword with you?" Kaito looked at Gakupo. He can speak with him normally now. Without thinking, Kaito could think of something to talk about with Gakupo.

"Just in case something happens." Just in case. Just in case they have to fight for your life because it's such a dangerous task? He's taking it too seriously. What's the worst that could happen? They're visiting a dome. Run by women. How can 'something happen'?

The carriage stopped a few minutes after they had that small talk. Kaito really thinks that Gakupo should change clothes, and he regret for not doing it earlier. Well, there's no backing down now.

The dome wasn't large, Kaito thought it'd be bigger, half the size of his school. Actually, it's half of half of Kaito's school, twice the half. They were ready to get information, by force if needed.


	38. Traps

*** The next chapter is gonna be the lost for this case (probably, I'm not so sure... I just write whatever my heart feels like xD) Thanks for pointing my mistakes, I edited them =) Cannon to Canon and Broom to Groom ***

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII: Traps**

Thomas' body was taken to the hospital for further investigation of injuries. Tomorrow his body will be buried, the day that's supposed to be his wedding day. It's as if nothing happened, Thomas' house was empty again. No one was there, everyone were too busy surrounding the other areas, looking for anyone suspicious.

They had to wait for 20 minutes just to start the interrogations. Apparently the officers have to do some paperwork and report about what just happened. They were already busy without the case, now that there is, they're as busy as ever. After those 20 minutes, the suspects / witness went inside the interrogation room.

"I was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I thought he was with them, but he wasn't… I called his names countless times, he didn't answer. So I looked everywhere, then I looked at the back of my house. That was when I found him. I called the police station and the paramedics as soon as I saw him there." Catherine still sobs tears were still running down her cheeks, but she was able to tell her side of the story. They were at the police station, interviewed by the officers. After Catherine's turn, it'll be Len's turn to tell his story.

"And you think the person responsible for this would call the police?" The mayor had a point. A culprit wouldn't call the police and paramedics to report about the crime. Unless it's part of the plan.

The atmosphere was intense. The room that can make anyone claustrophobic, filled with 5 people. Everyone facing the only officer there in the room. Rin could hear her own heart beat. Scenes like this makes her nervous. She knew she was innocent, but being nervous is okay, right?

Len and the mayor can't stop glaring at each other. They were ready to kill each other, any second, Rin wouldn't be surprised to see Len grab a knife and stab the mayor. Or the other way around.

"I see… Did you see anyone suspicious around the area?" The officer went on with the questions.

"No, I didn't see anyone suspicious at all. But…" Catherine looked at Rin and Len. Suspicious looking couple that 'helped' her carry decorations. She had the right to be suspicious at them. Len didn't mind being glared like that, he was innocent.

"The two of them offered help to me, I wondered why, but…" They seemed so nice. Rin and Len 'looked' nice since they offered help and spoke so polite, maybe there's more she doesn't know about them?

"Of course. I wouldn't be surprised if he's involved in this. I already warned him not to go to my daughter's wedding, but he's here now. Who's more suspicious? **Him** or my daughter who just lost her fiancée?" The mayor spoke up.

"The culprit isn't chosen based on level of suspicion. The culprit is chosen by his alibi and evidence." Len gave him a look that says 'If you speak up again I'm going to _**murder**_ you.' No matter how suspicious a person is, no one can arrest the culprit if there isn't any evidence to support it.

"Well, then. Next question. Explain your side of the story please." The officer said to Len.

"My story is similar to my assistant. You already heard her side of the story, my version isn't much different. I know I'm supposed to be interrogated, but may I ask a question? Have you figured out the alibi used on the victim?" Len already figured out the alibi. It's simple, but even with that he couldn't tell who the culprit is.

"No, we haven't. That's why I'm interrogating you right now."

'Interrogations will lead you nowhere if you're searching for the alibi.' Len thought to himself. You interview people to receive answer. If somebody tells the alibi, doesn't that make him the culprit? You're either a culprit, or a smart detective who figured out the alibi.

"I saw the body, and I thought of an idea how the alibi works. Thomas' face was facing the ground. His time of death was around 5 hours ago, that time we were still in the inn. After Thomas left us in his music room, we went back to our inn. It rained hard, I'm still wondering why he went outside his own house, at the back of his house. Catherine _could_ kill him, I'm not saying she did, she _could_. I noticed that Thomas fell to the ground, his face facing the ground, but for some reason the back of his head, and his shoulders were covered in mud. It's supposed to be his front that's covered in mud. The cause of death for Thomas is injury on his head, and this is how the culprit did it…" Len was about to explain how the alibi worked, but someone opened the door.

It was Thomas? He looked a lot like Thomas, but he's dead, so he must be Thomas' twin brother Timothy. With a worried look on his face, he probably heard about the news. His one and only brother is dead.

"Is it true?" With a trembled voice, he asked. They were identical twins. Len couldn't find a difference between them. If only Kaito was here.

No one answered his question, but even with the silence, he knew the answer. There was no need to ask that question, because everything was crystal clear.

"Where were you?" Catherine asked.

"I just got back from Germany, I thought I could attend the wedding on time. I didn't see the party at the park, so I went to Thomas' house. There were a few paramedics and officers there, so I got worried." He explained his side of the story.

"You can continue your alibi now, sir." The officer said to Len. It took Len a moment to answer, because something changed his mind. The case isn't what it seemed.

"So you saw the officers and paramedics, 10 minutes ago?" Len was out of topic, but that question is needed to trap the culprit.

"Um, yes I did. I arrived at the station 15 minutes ago, then I went to the park, and ran as fast as I could to Thomas' house." What's with the sudden out of topic conversation? He didn't know that he just fell to Len's trap.

"I'm not good in math, but I'm sure of one thing. The officers and paramedics left half an hour ago, the house is empty. How did you know there are officers and paramedics around his house? They already left." Len wasn't the most suspicious man in the interrogation room anymore. All eyes looked at Timothy, or is he?

"You're Thomas aren't you?" The room fell silence, and the silence answered their question. The victim of this case isn't Thomas, it's Timothy, the leader of the truffle company. It's obvious to see that Thomas wants to kill Timothy, so that he could take his place as the leader of the company. That's what Len had in mind.

"I'm not so sure what happened before the murder, but this is what I know. The murder scene is at the back of your house. You wanted to kill him, but we were in your way. I asked for a tour of your house, but you needed to kill him right that second. If you leave right away it'd be too suspicious, you needed to kill him without _leaving_ the house. So, you dropped heavy clay on to his head. It's heavy enough to injure his head, and with the rain, the clay would dissolve with water and become mud. Leaving no evidence of any kind."

It seemed so simple. With a drop of heavy clay, Timothy was dead. That explained why his shoulder was quite muddy. No one said a word after Len explained the alibi. Thomas slowly backs away from everyone in the room.

He's going to run away. Len could see it, and so did the officer.

"You don't understand. I had to do it. He'd done too much." He reached the door handle, ready to run for his life. "Sorry Catherine." Thomas opened the door, and closed it once he was out.

"Where is he going?" Instead of chasing him, Len decided to stay still and ask, while the officer went and run for his career.

"I agreed to be a part of this, I'm not letting any of you out of this room."

* * *

Children were looking at them. The 6 basic questions, Wondering _**who**_ they were, _**why**_ were they there, _**what**_ they were, _**when**_ are they going to start the attack, _**how**_ they managed to pass the front door guarded by dogs, and _**where**_ did they come from.

"We should've stopped by the tailor and bought you normal clothes first." Kaito was considered the 'strange' one because he was with a samurai.

"What matter is to ask the owner of the school, where is it?" Gakupo hid his sword inside his thick clothes. Too many people were looking. He's used to being watched, since the circus is a place to be watched.

"I think it's this one. This door is an odd one, different from the others." Kaito knocked at the door before entering, No one answered, so Kaito went inside without permission.

A crowded room, shelves full of books, a pair of table and chair, a carpet as an addition to the room. The scarlet curtains were closed, preventing any sunshine to enter the room. It wasn't too dark since 2 lamps were light on.

"We might be in the wrong room, let's go back." Gakupo said. No one was there, so who do they need to ask?

"No, not yet." Kaito looked at the books in the shelves. He's not as observant as Len, but he has common sense. A dame, a free charity school, and the owner has infinite stock of books? Kaito tried to search for the title of the book, but he couldn't find any. Those are note books, thick note books. Kaito wanted to open it, but the shelf was locked, all of them were.

"You're good with knives and swords, try to pick this lock." They're breaking in to people's privacy. Kaito was used to it, he's a data collector. Breaking in to people's privacy is his job, a part of his life.

The sword remained unharmed, while the lock in the shelf is damaged hard. Gakupo put down his sword back to his case and grabbed one of the books. He grabbed the thickest book in that shelf.

"A list of students. A few months ago." Gakupo looked at the list of students. Kaito took a peek as well, wondering if they should leave or not. Someone can come inside the room any moment. "And some of them are marked red." He added.

Kaito remembered Len's favor. He thank god that gave him photographic memory. Kaito remembered those that are marked red, they were so familiar. That's because those children were in the missing people list. He was supposed to look for Rin, but along the way he found some people as well.

"Is it suspicious? Can this help us?" Gakupo asked, it looked like Kaito just thought of an idea when he flipped from one page to another.

"There's a chance… Do you think the dame has anything to do with the disappearance?" It's suspicious that this little dame has so many details about the disappearance. The date, the name, the student's profile, everything. And for what? This is an insignificant school that no one even realize it exists. Why so many details?

"Excuse me?" Gakupo nearly dropped the book when he heard the voice. They were caught coming inside a school, inside someone's room, without permission. It isn't a good time to panic now, Gakupo thought. He looked at Kaito, and saw that he was so calm. How can he stay calm like that?

Len might be good at conversations, lying, interrogations, but Kaito is _**better**_ at conversations, lying, and interrogations. It's time to use one of his talents.


	39. Connected Mysteries

*** For some reason whenever I try to use underline it never works here... Is this a common problem? 0_O Oh well, I'm only interested in underlining the title anyway xD ***

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX: Connected Mysteries**

"So you're just going to give threats to us? You're not scaring any of us. Except maybe your father." Len can think of 7 ways to kill her with bare hands.

1. Strangle

2. Punch

3. Kick

4. Crush

5. Push away

6. Words

7. Throw

What can a polite looking girl like Catherine can do? It's not good to judge a person by her cover, but they were really sure that Catherine is a type that doesn't fight.

"I'll do whatever I can to prevent you from chasing him." Whatever she can. All she did so far is blocking the only exit. There's a reason why only men were accepted in the army, and why girls were underestimated that time, because they're considered weak.

Len had a silver knife in his coat. He borrowed it a week ago from Rin when he was trying to make a bandage. Len wanted to return it to Rin, but he forgot. It's the perfect chance to use the knife. But he knew Rin and the mayor wouldn't let him harm Catherine.

'Should I use it?' He shouldn't be wasting time thinking. He should be _doing_ something. Will _talking_ lead them anywhere?

"We already know that he's the culprit, but why did he kill him? To take control of the company?" Someone will capture him, Len wasn't sure who, but someone will. It's the perfect chance to use the knife, but it's also the perfect chance to ask a few questions.

Catherine was hesitant, but maybe by explaining things to them… It'd waste enough time for Thomas to escape carefully. And maybe they'd understand why Thomas needed to kill him.

* * *

"Can you explain to me why you're inside my office?" The old woman, 50 years old or so, probably the owner of the room, the owner of the dame. Kaito was thinking of ways on how to get them out of trouble, and at the same time, get the information needed.

"Yes. My name is Kaito, and this is Gakupo. I'm an officer and was sent to investigate this dame. This is my comrade, he hadn't gotten his officer uniform yet, so he's using the uniform he usually uses when he's in Japan. He's new." That sounds believable enough. Kaito gave him a look that says 'Play along' to reduce suspicion.

"Nice to meet you." Gakupo couldn't think of anything to say at that time that could reduce suspicion. He tried to be polite, that's the only thing he could think off.

"Why were you sent here? Who sent you?" She maybe 50 years old or so, but she has a strong voice inside her. She has a voice of a soldier.

"My boss sent me. Some children were reported missing in the last few... years, and they're mostly from this school. Do you have any data that could help us?" It's okay to tell the old lady they're investigating. What can an old lady do to them? If there's a duel between Kaito and Gakupo VS the old lady, surely they'll win.

"Yes, a number of children are missing from this school. I can't tell anything that could help you. I'm just an ordinary old woman that runs a dame." That's true, she _looks_ normal. But is she normal?

"That's too bad. Well, since we came all the way here, is there anything you want us to do? Anything at all. We don't want to go back to the station without anything, this is a charity school after all. Please let us help." They needed an excuse to be inside the dame for a little while without being noticed too much.

"Can you teach?" Good. The old lady wasn't suspicious, she's quite easy to trick. Maybe because of her age?

"I'm good at math, and I love being with children." Kaito is good at every subject, but math is the subject he's good at, and it's the subject he likes.

"I can clean the dame." Gakupo went to a dame when he was a child, so he volunteered to be a janitor instead. It's much simpler than teaching.

"Then you can start by cleaning the hallways get the room from the supply closet, the room left from here. You can start teaching after lunch break. I'll tell you what you need to know about teaching. Follow me, I'll show you the classroom." The old woman led the way and left Gakupo alone in the office. Gakupo took a long last look at the logbook, and after a while, he went outside to look for the supply closet.

He was _about_ to leave, when he heard the telephone rang. Should he answer? He was the only one there, is it a sin to _answer a telephone_? They went to the dame for a reason, to investigate. If he can throw knives at people, he can answer someone else's call.

"Hello?" Gakupo finally answered, he didn't disguise his voice at all. He'll just say he's the janitor who's currently working at the dame, Gakupo put that in mind.

"Hello? Headmistress Della, this is Timothy Polar. I know this is sudden, but from now on I won't be giving any funds to you. Tell this to the orphanage as well, okay? I don't have much time." Timothy? Funds? Orphanage? Who is he? What is he talking about? The man spoke in a hurry, and it sounds like he was breathing heavily.

"What do you mean? What funds?" That man sounded in a hurry, will he answer his question? Gakupo hoped that he wouldn't hang up.

"The funds for the dame of course! Listen, I don't have much time. I don't know who's answering the phone right now but you have tell Headmistress Della that I won't give any more funds to the school and the orphanage." Without saying goodbye, the man. Timothy, ended the call.

'I think I should tell Kaito about it first.' Gakupo thought it's the best solution he can think of for now. Kaito has the answer to every question Gakupo asked so far. He can answer this question.

* * *

"You see… All this time Timothy give funds to a dame… quite far from here. And not only a dame… Timothy gives funds to an orphanage as well… But… those funds aren't for education or anything related to that… You see…"

"Listen. I know you're trying to keep us in this room, can you speed up and _**get to the point? **_If you don't speed up your pace I'm going to…"

'I'm going to make you wish you were never born.'

'I'm going to murder your father.'

'I'm going to make you my next victim.'

All those words didn't come out. Rin stepped on Len's left foot and crush it to knock some sense to his head. She's doing a good job controlling Len's anger.

"Why my foot?" Len asked almost in a tone of whisper.

"Because last time you said not to hit your head. So I'll crush your foot from now on." That's an acceptable answer. "Please continue." Rin wanted to get out as much as Len does. Rin thought violence will never solve the problems. Most of the time.

"The funds are for research… A forbidden technology, was what Thomas said to me… He found out that Timothy gave funds all this time to them… To the orphanage and the dame… They use children's lives as their experiment… The orphanage and the dame… They're full of children so that's where it's held… And those children who fail…. Will be sent to a circus… The dark wood circus… Those creatures came from the children who failed the experiment… So far no experiment has succeed…"

"What are they trying to make?" The creatures in the dark woods circus are the failures? It's probably good for the circus to have the failure experiment. Rather than go to waste, it's better that someone uses them. Failures like them should be put in cages in the circus. Crazy scientists. What were they thinking? Using children's lives like that, as if they _belong_ to them, as if they're their toys.

That's when Rin realized, all this time she forgot. There is someone in the circus that needs her help. She forgot about her cry because of the injury she got.

"You have to let me out! I won't try to capture your fiancée, I need to help the children in the circus! They're trapped in cages there alone!" _Now_ Rin's begging. She couldn't just let them in the cage any longer. It's just… not right. There's a chance that Rin could help them, there's a chance that the children could escape.

"The reason why you kept us in here is because you don't want any of us chasing him. Now we're not interested in chasing your fiancée. One of the children there asked for Rin's help a few weeks ago, there's a chance we could free them." Len also begged, in a softer way with less violence and darkness. Catherine wondered for a moment, is it alright to release them? Maybe.

"If you don't believe us, then follow us. Stay by our side and keep an eye on us. We don't mind!" Rin begged one more time. She could imagine living in a cage for so long, alone. Len knew how it felt to be in a cage. In fact, he was in a cage for 3 years, alone. But he deserved that, those children didn't deserve to be in a cage.

"Okay." Catherine let out a sigh. Since they were so persistent, why not let them go? There's no need to follow them, Catherine could tell they're really going to the circus.

"Thank you." Catherine took a step away from the door. Rin ran outside, she didn't want to spend another second thinking about the children suffering.

"Aren't you going?" She asked Len who was still standing in the middle of the room. He was thinking of something, an idea.

"Do you have the number to the dame?"

* * *

Gakupo told Kaito everything on the phone. Every single detail he could remember on the phone. They thought it was safe to chat in front of the headmistress' office, the room they were in before. No one was there, it was empty.

"A call from Timothy Parlor?" Kaito heard of him. From somewhere… Oh, Timothy Parlor is the owner of a truffle company. It was in the news, that his brother is going to get married today.

"Who is he?" Gakupo is still trying to process everything he heard from the telephone. Funds, the dame, Timothy Parlor, an orphanage?

"He's the owner of a truffle company. I remembered the circus serves truffles, those are the ones Timothy Parlor makes." Kaito remembered Rin was attracted to the smell of truffles. It happened only a few weeks ago, so Kaito couldn't forget. He found it strange that the circus serves truffles. So is there a connection? Between the dark woods circus, the orphanage, the dame, what kind of connection can it be?

"Class starts in 15 minutes, are you done with your work?" Kaito asked. It's time to make a move. He wasn't sure what to do yet, but they're going to do something.

"I just started. I couldn't find the supply closet anywhere." It took him 10 minutes just to find the supply closet. Headmistress Della wasn't very clear on directions.

A sound startled them. Not a cry, not footsteps, the sound of telephone. They looked at each other for a moment and thought the same thing. 'Let's invade the office again and get that phone.'

"Afternoon? This is Timothy…" He wasn't fooling anyone. Kaito was surprised to hear his friend's voice on the telephone. What are the chances that Len called the dame when he was here? A strange coincidence. As for Len, he forgot Timothy's last name is.

"Len? Why are you calling the dame? And why are you disguising yourself as Timothy Parlor?" Is there something wrong with his ears? Len thought he heard Kaito's voice on the phone. He couldn't believe Kaito was answering. And how did he know he's talking about the same Timothy?

"This isn't a wrong number right?" Len asked Catherine. He had to borrow the telephone from the police station, while Rin went off to the circus. Len thought talking would take a few seconds, and he could catch up with Rin. But Kaito answered, so it's going to be a long talk. Really long.

Rin + Alone + The dark woods circus + Random untrustable strangers = **bad**.

"Sorry Kaito but I don't have much time. Talk to Catherine!" Len gave the telephone to Catherine. He ran off to the circus, hopefully Rin hadn't encounter any problem yet.

"Hello? Len! Who's Catherine? You're just going to leave me like this?" Kaito tried to control his voice. It's a small dame, anyone can hear his voice. Especially in the hallways, it echoes there.

"I'm Thomas' fiancée. I know everything Thomas knows so you can ask me anything you need to know." This time, Catherine won't answer as slowly as before.


	40. End of the Dark Woods Circus

*** Yeay... It's ending! After this is Tailor of Enbizaka... It's March in the story, maybe I should let Rin realize her feelings about Len? xD ***

* * *

**Chapter XL: End of the Dark Woods Circus**

So far, this is what Kaito know. The truffle company owned by Timothy Parlor gives funds to an orphanage and the dame to continue a research. The children in the orphanage and the dame are used in the research, and those children that failed are thrown to the dark woods circus. The question is, what kind of 'research' are they doing? Transforming children to super human? The possibilities are endless. Whatever it is, it caught Timothy's eyes. He's willing to sacrifice his money from the company, so he probably wanted the result of the research _badly_.

"What should we do know?" Gakupo was still processing everything in his brain. And a thought came to mind. If the children that failed the experiment ended up in the dark woods circus… Does that mean his sister is in the dark woods circus? She can be any of them, she might be the ones that are still alive, she might be the ones that are dead.

'Gumi…' Why didn't he even give a slight attention to the creatures? He never thought his sister would be one of them. He should've freed the creatures there the first time he laid eyes on them.

"We're going to ask a few questions to Headmistress Della. The lady said Len and Rin are going to free the children in the circus. So we have to do something about the 'forbidden technology'. If we find their base, we could leave the rest to the officers." That sounds like a good plan. The children weren't enough, they needed more evidence.

* * *

Len thought if he pretends to be Timothy Parlor, he could gain access to everything. Even small insignificant information could help, but if he speaks to Kaito, he'll have too much information. From where he's running, Len could see Rin. That's good, she hadn't gotten to any trouble yet.

"RIN!" Len called out, and Rin's footsteps stopped immediately. She turned around to see Len, Rin almost forgot about him. She thought Len was behind her all this time, apparently not. Rin waited for a moment so Len could catch up with her.

"Do you have any plan? You can't just run off like that! Do you even know what you're going to do once you reach there?" Rin hadn't thought about that. The only thing that was on her mind that time was to free the children in the cages. Other than that, nothing. She didn't think of what should she do, how should she do it, and what happens if she gets caught. Of course the dark woods circus doesn't want to lose their 'stars'. The unusual creatures are one of the reasons people come to the circus. Rin just looked down, confused on what to say. Will words change their mind?

"Do you even have an idea _what_ to do with them? Even if we do manage to return them to their family… There's a chance that people won't treat them well because of how they look like." Rin hadn't thought about them either. Isn't there a cure for them?

"I… just don't want them to be in a cage. They'll be treated differently but at least they get a chance to be free. You manage to survive, why can't they?" Some people dislikes him, some people wants to **kill** him, but Len can still smile and feel happy even though people treat him that way. The only thing that matter is freedom, and that's good enough. Rin's right, they shouldn't waste another second standing there.

"You're right. Let's go to the circus." Len said, this time, he led the way.

"What about a plan?" He stopped Rin because they didn't have a plan, does that mean Len have a plan?

"I already have a plan. You don't need to worry about anything."

The circus was empty, the show will start in a few hours so not many people are there. Their objective : The Ringmaster. Usually The Ringmaster is the 'owner' of the circus, that's why he's their objective.

"Afternoon." Len greeted him. The Ringmaster wasn't hard to detect. Len doesn't have photographic memory, but he remembers the face of the ringmaster when they were at the circus a week ago.

"Sorry, show doesn't start in a few hours. Come back later." That's not good. The Ringmaster is busy, and it'd be harder to talk to him when he's not paying attention to what Len's about to say.

"I'm here about the creatures…" Len raised his voice so he'd pay a little bit attention. "About the failed experiment." He added, with a softer voice. That caught his attention, it's not every day someone mentions them.

"So you're one of them scientists? Got any more waste for us? We just lost one, it'd be great if you have another. Just don't set the price too high, how about 60 pounds for the waste?" He's starting a bargain. The children were bought and sold? For _**60**_ pounds?

"No. We want you to _free_ the children. We won't take no as answer, and we won't leave the circus until you unlock those cages." When Len said _we_, he looked at Rin. Now he remembered, the girl was injured a week ago, and the boy was the one who treated her.

"You think I'm going to give them away like that? I _**bought**_ them and they're mine. If you wanna stay here, fine. I can't wait to see you standing still for the next few weeks." Perfect. The Ringmaster seems to be the person who loves money, and Len happen to have so much money in his pocket.

"Then how about this? I'm going to buy those children from you for _**SIX HUNDRED POUNDS**_. I'll give you _**SIX HUNDRED POUNDS**_, and you give me all those children." Len made sure he heard the 600 pounds part. Just in case The Ringmaster doesn't believe him, Len took out his wallet and showed him 600 pounds right in front of his face.

"The Dark Woods Circus would still be famous even without their unusual creatures right? Those creatures don't do amazing stunts, they're just for people to see. What's so fun about looking? I'm willing to give you _**SIX HUNDRED POUNDS**_ for those useless flies." Rin doesn't like Len for buying off children like that, but if it's to free them, Rin could understand that. After all, Len was willing to give away 600 pounds to someone he doesn't know. The Ringmaster was doubtful, is 600 pounds not enough?

"I'll give you another 100 pounds if you free them!" Rin spoke up. 700 pounds. That's probably what the circus makes every 2 years. He couldn't resist. The greedy Ringmaster finally agreed to the deal.

"Fine. Here are the keys. Do whatever you want to them. Just don't tell anyone about this." Len received the keys, and in exchange he gave his 600 pounds and Rin gave his 100 pounds. It's a quite fair trade, now the children can enjoy freedom.

The Ringmaster left them, probably to store the money somewhere safe. Len whispered to Rin, making sure The Ringmaster couldn't hear.

"Call the officers, I'll free the children. Just tell them about buying and selling children, they know it's against the law."

* * *

Headmistress Della was surrounded. By 2 guys. One has a sword. The other has words that can scare even the devil himself.

"We know about the funds you receive. The innocent children are being used aren't they? Where are they doing the experiment? If you want to see tomorrow's light you better speak up." Kaito wondered if she'd have cardiac arrest after this. A heart attack or something, hopefully not. Gakupo took out his sword to make the atmosphere more intense. 'I have a sword, and I'm not afraid to use them.' Was the aura that came out from Gakupo's soul.

"Yes, you're right. _In the room at a back end of the hallway, there are children who are forgotten by everybody._" She pointed out. That was easy, no violence were needed.

"You heartless woman, why did you agree to do this in the first place? And why are you telling us this when you don't even tell the other children?" Gakupo wanted to hurry and look, but Kaito needed more information.

"_Even if the head is crushed, And even when the arm is plucked, the children who will not die, they laugh so innocently_. Why should I be the one who break their happiness?" Kaito found out something. There's something _**wrong**_ with her. It's best to leave her alone.

"Let's go." Gakupo put down his sword and followed Kaito to the room at a back end of the hallway.

Kaito and Gakupo entered the room at a back end of the hallway, wondering what kind of secrets will be revealed this time. Headmistress Della said there are children who are forgotten by everybody, who could it be?

They entered the room that seemed to be the surgery room. There were a set of equipments there, all surgery related equipments, a dirty operation table at the center, a locked cabinet, the only 2 things missing are the doctor and the patient.

"Did she trick us?" Gakupo was ready to run back to the old woman and strike the sword _near_ her neck.

"No, it's my fault. I asked her where the base is, and this is where the base is. The surgery room." Kaito looked around. Nothing was there to see, Kaito can only look at the tools used for the surgery. They all look so dirty and old.

"It's a waste for you to come here. The scientists that invaded the dame already left days ago. Leaving their victims behind. I heard they fled out from the country." Headmistress Della's voice surprised those two.

"How come? Did anyone found out about the experiment?" Kaito asked, he wondered if the old woman is on their side or not.

"Someone broke in to some archives, looking for missing people list. The scientists were afraid someone is going to crack open the case." Gakupo immediately turned his view to Kaito. Who else would it be? Kaito broke in to some archives to get the data?

"What I do know is, they were trying to make what Jacques de Vaucanson tried to make, but they thought it'd be more realistic if they make it using human lives."

Jacques de Vaucanson, he was a French inventor. Jacques is the first person ever in history to ever build a true robot. That probably gave people an idea. Instead of making a robot using iron and steel, why not make them with human bodies instead?

"So there isn't a single trace on where the scientists are? Do you at least know their names or families?" He doesn't want to go back empty handed, but Headmistress Della shook her head.

"I don't know any of their names. They do the experiments here, while the orphanage… they're just filled with supplies." What now? Go back?

All the talking distracted them, Kaito hadn't checked the cabinet yet. He hoped in his heart something useful is inside.

"Gakupo, try to pick the lock in the cabinet." It was easier to open the lock in the cabinet rather than the bookshelf they hacked earlier.

With a crack, the cabinet opened. Finally. Something useful. The cabinet was full of blueprints.

* * *

In just a blink of an eye, the tent was surrounded by officers. Rin already did what she was told to do, she wanted to know if the children are safe and out of their cages. Rin led one of the officers to the children.

"Have you arrested The Ringmaster yet?" Len was about to free the last child. The emerald beast. Rin gave a sigh of relief, they're free now.

"They did." Rin answered, she could see the beast crying, but Rin knew it was tears of joy. Who knows how long she was inside the cage?

"You're free now, you don't have to worry." Rin took 4 steps closer towards the emerald beast. "My name is Rin. What's your name?" Rin tried to be nice, small conversations can lead to friendship. She wasn't afraid of being friends with someone who's called a 'beast'.

"Gumi." She answered shortly. It's probably the happiest time of her life, to be out of the cage. Her instincts were correct, to trust the girl. Rin was the first to say she's a magnificent creature, she even worries about her being in a cage. Giving her the candy wrapper was a decision Gumi was glad to take. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it alone. Len also helped, the officers did too. Do you have any family you want me to contact?" A family. Her family had been there all along, but he never realizes who she really was. It hurts her to be ignored for such a long time, but at least now maybe she can have her normal life with her brother back.

"My brother… Is the knife thrower in the circus. Where… is he?" It's such a strange coincidence, her brother is the knife thrower?

"I'm not sure where he is… Let's look for him together." Rin hadn't seen him anywhere in the circus, where is he?

"I haven't seen him too. Why don't you look around? I need to talk to Kaito." Len hoped Kaito is still inside the dame somewhere, he needed to tell him that the children are safe. How is he doing with the dame? _What _is he investigating?

"Excuse me, Mr. Detective?" One of the officers brought The Ringmaster to Len.

"The man here said _you_ also bought the children. Can you explain what happened?" It's true, Len did pay him 600 pounds for the children.

"I only did that because he threaten me. I had to get the children out, I asked nicely. But he told me just to stand still for the next few weeks. He won't admit that buying and selling children is bad." That is Len's version of the story, and in his version, he sounded like he's the innocent one. "Oh, and officer… This man has my 600 pounds, and 100 pounds from my friend…"

Almost instantly, the officer took some money out from The Ringmaster's coat. There it was, 700 pounds. He returned the money back to Len. Len could see the anger in The Ringmaster's face.

"You won't be needing this in jail." Len said shortly.


	41. A Game of Hide and Seek

*** Kimonos doesn't exist in Europe, so I had to do something. I just found out that the Tailor Enbizaka is in a series, the 7 deadly sins. Daughter of Evil, Madness of Duke something, and the Conchita glutton something (They have hard names O.o) Maybe I'll make the cases based on them? Oh, headache T.T I'll think later... ***

* * *

**Chapter XLI: A Game of Hide and Seek**

They usually serve fruits and vegetables in the circus for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Finally, something that has flavor. Beef stew tastes so delicious, it's the most delicious food Gumi ever tried. It's her first time eating beef stew in her life. A warm bath, new fresh clothes, beef stew, what's next? Gumi smiled for more than 3 hours now, maybe that's just her usual self? She felt refreshed, and can forget everything that had happen for the last 4 years.

"You have really long beautiful hair, Gumi. Are you planning on cutting it?" Rin was having fun tying Gumi's long 5 meters hair with colorful ribbons. Lionel was kind enough to give away some ribbons used by Len's mother.

After The Dark Woods Circus ended, every victim in the cages is freed, and some are looking for their family. It's hard to contact their family, because there's a chance that they don't have family anymore. Those that don't have relatives or family are sent to orphanages, since they're still considered as 'children'.

For the next 2 days, Rin, Len and Gumi are going to stay in Lionel's mansion. Lionel didn't mind that there's someone like Gumi in his mansion. Since he's an expert in biology, Lionel said that Gumi is considered a 'human' even after the experiment. The good news is, Gumi can live just like a normal human. There were a few scars that looked like cracks in Gumi's body, that gave out the aura of 'un-normalness', but other than that, she's a beautiful girl.

"I will, I can't walk like this even if you tie my hair like that. I think my nails need to be cut first." Gumi spread out her fingers. Her long nails is probably 15 cm or so, Rin was amazed she could eat beef stew with those nails. Len entered the dining room where the 2 girls were, with a face that showed 'I have news'.

"There's a chance that your brother is with my friend, Kaito. I called the dame, but it was too late, they already left. The owner did say that there are 2 men, and one of them was wearing a samurai outfit, and he carried a sword. I'm quite confident that the 'samurai' is your brother." Len hadn't forgotten that the knife thrower ripped off Rin's right arm, he hadn't forgiven him. Rin still remembered the pain, the familiar wound, but she already forgives him. It's an accident after all.

"Where are they now?" Gumi didn't sound very happy to see her brother again. And that made Rin wonder. Why?

"Maybe on their way to the circus, to check how everything is. They're investigating this too." Len wondered what they found in the dame. He couldn't wait to share information with Kaito. It's going to be a long night filled with explanation.

"Gumi… There's something that's been bothering me for a while." Rin continued tying Gumi's hair, while Len sat down on the dining table to eat his dinner. "Why didn't you tell your brother that you're her sister? He could help you get out of the cage if you ask." That thought hadn't struck to Len yet, he forgot that if Gumi asks for help, Gakupo would do anything to help her.

"Because I don't want him to know I'm me…" Suddenly beef stew doesn't taste as good as before. Memories in the circus filled her taste bud and it made her sick just thinking about it. "If he knew who I am, I'm afraid that he'll ignore me or even hate me. I rather have him next to me, not knowing who I am." In the circus Gumi tried her best to look as invisible as possible, hoping no one notices her, hoping Gakupo wouldn't notice her.

"But… he's your brother, he must be really worried about you, maybe that's why he joined the circus… To travel, to look for you." Rin doesn't have a sibling, not in her memories. But in all the books she read, a bond between brothers and sisters are really strong. Some are unpleasant like Cinderella's sisters, but Rin was sure that Gumi and Gakupo are great friends.

"I don't know… I just don't want to see his disappointed face, to see that his sister is someone like me." Rin was about to argue more when the front door of the mansion opened. Could it be the two of them?

"Hey, Len…! It's me!" All of them knew that was Kaito speaking. Gumi hadn't heard his voice before, but he was sure that it's that 'Kaito' Len mentioned earlier. That means Gakupo might be with him.

Following her instincts, Gumi quickly ran away from the dining room. Even with such a long hair, she could still run fast. Both Rin and Len were about to chase after her, but Kaito and Gakupo already arrived at the dining room.

"Hey Len, Look what I found! Blueprints of some kind of mechanical thing called robots!" Kaito said happily, a bunch of blueprints in his hands. Gakupo, next to him didn't look too happy. Mainly because he discovered that his sister might be dead, she might be in one of those garbage cans where the dead bodies of the creatures are thrown to. Kaito tried his best cheer Gakupo on the way to Lionel's mansion, but it didn't work.

"What? Are you two depressed too? Great. There are three of them, then." Kaito put down the blueprints on the dining table. He hated those moments so much. Moments where everyone is depressed.

"I'm not depressed." No one replied, so Len did. Rin was probably confused whether to tell Gakupo about Gumi. Len was a bit furious that Gakupo was inside his house, but he looked so depressed, so Len tried to be patient. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Kaito wasn't sure if Len was talking to him or to Gakupo. So he asked back.

"Who are you talking to?" Len was staring right to Gakupo, so that answered his question. It took a moment for Gakupo to return back to his senses, he answered with a question.

"Looking for?" Is he talking about Gumi? How could he know about her? Gakupo heard from Kaito that Len also investigate about it, maybe Len knows something?

"Your sister, Gumi. The emerald beast. She's in here somewhere, she ran away." Len answered it with such a straight forward tone, Gakupo thought he was joking. Even if he said with that kind of tone, he had a serious look on his face. "If you want to see her, you have to look somewhere. She's afraid of seeing you, that's why she ran away." Len added so Gakupo would understand the situation a bit.

"I'm going to look for her, too!" Rin said. Gakupo wouldn't be disgusted to see her, he'd feel the same way Rin felt when she first saw Gumi. Unusual isn't the word for her, she's unique and her brother should know that.

"I'll help too, this mansion is _**really**_ big." Kaito treated this as a game, not to be taken too seriously. After all, Gumi wouldn't dare to go outside the mansion, so she must be hiding somewhere inside the mansion. "Are you going to play along, Len?" The sooner they found Gumi, the sooner he can go to bed. Len decided to join in and play as well.

The players tried their best not to make too much noise since Lionel is already in his bed. Their voice echoed throughout the hallway, even if they whisper their voice still echoes. It's also a bad idea to be too noisy, Gumi could somehow hear them and she'll run to her next hiding spot.

"She couldn't have gone far, right? I remember she has really long hair, so she must be hidings somewhere spacious." Kaito thought. Her hair is Gumi's signature look, it's hard to forget about her long hair.

One room to another, they still couldn't find where Gumi is. They looked in every room, no exception. Len even looked inside Lionel's bedroom, she wasn't there. Gumi _**really**_ doesn't want Gakupo to see her. That's what Gakupo couldn't understand. Why doesn't she want to see her own brother? Does Gumi hate him for not knowing that she's been there all along?

"Do you know why she's doing this to us?" Gakupo finally asked Rin.

"She's afraid to see you. She's afraid that you'll hate her if you see what her face looks like." Rin was so worried. What if Gumi went outside the mansion? What if Gumi can never be found? What if Gumi commits suicide here? No, that's impossible, Rin thought.

"Just knowing the fact that she's alive relieves me. At least she's alive and well, is what I think. I couldn't care less about what she looks like." If only Gumi can hear Gakupo's voice right now. If only she knows that Gakupo doesn't care about what she looks like.

"Don't you have any idea on where she could be? You're her brother, you should know a thing or two about her." Kaito was so sleepy, he felt like he could collapse any minute now. Gumi loves carrots. No, that wouldn't help their search at all. Gumi has a wonderful voice. No, that wouldn't help their search at all. Gumi likes to stargazing. Yes, maybe that would help their search.

"We haven't checked the roof yet." The roof, their next stop.

The flat roof was so dull and wet, but it's a great place to stargaze. The wind was a bit chilly, but that doesn't ruin the atmosphere, the beautiful atmosphere. Countless stars were up at the sky, and it was a half moon. Gakupo was right, Gumi was there. Sitting alone at the corner of the roof, looking at the sky. Finally, they met. The first thought that struck to Gakupo's mind was,

What kind of idiot named her the emerald _**beast**_? She's an angel, even with the scars on her body, even with the long dangerous looking nails and her 5 meter long hair. Gakupo silently take a few steps towards her, so far Gumi had no idea that he was behind her. At the same time, Gakupo had no idea what to say to his sister. At these kinds of situations, what is he supposed to say?

"The stars are beautiful tonight." He wasn't good with words, but he wanted Gumi to understand that he doesn't mind, about how she looks like. "You should know that I don't care about appearance. You should know that I walked all day wearing this samurai suit without feeling uneasy. You should know that I want my life with my sister back." For some reason, tears were running down Gumi's cheeks. She didn't know if those are tears of joy or sadness, they're just called tears.

* * *

"I'm sorry I caused trouble, I shouldn't have runaway like that." They were back at the dining room. Both Len and Kaito were sleepy, but they shouldn't sleep at times like these. A family was reunited, and it's impolite to just go to sleep.

"Any plans for tomorrow onwards?" Kaito asked, hoping in his heart he could go home after the conversation is over.

"We're going to Japan, our homeland. We spent our childhood here, we're going to continue it in Japan." Gakupo answered. Japan, that's where Meiko is. Rin noted down that she needs to write a letter to her. Then Rin realized another thing, she had to say good bye to Gumi? Rin treated her as a friend, and it's good bye already?

"It's too bad you're going…" Rin said, almost like a mumble. Everyone can hear what she's saying though.

"If you don't want to say good bye, why don't you follow her to Japan? It takes around 2 weeks to go from England to Japan. I heard from Meiko that cherry blossoms there are really beautiful. Let's go to Japan together!" Kaito sometimes produces crazy ideas. Len couldn't determine they're crazy ideas, or creative ideas.

"How can we go to Japan? Where is it?" Rin doesn't know anything about geography. She doesn't even know the study of maps is called geography.

"It's in Asia, we have to use a boat to go there, it'll be really fun. A great experience too." Rin never imagined she could go to Asia. She read that Asia is really far away, like… a fantasy land. One problem was, she has a job to do.

"I can't go… Can you at least tell Meiko that I say hello?" Rin could always contact Gumi using letters just like what she usually does with Meiko, so it's not a big problem.

"Why not? You were so excited a second ago." Len already had an idea why Rin would refuse such an opportunity, so he spoke up.

"You can have a month off if you want to. Someone who likes fairy tales and fiction would be really happy with a change of scenery." Once again, Rin was so happy she has a nice master. What kind of boss gives a one month off?

"Len, you can come if you want. Won't you be bored? After all, you can't attend a case without Rin with you." Kaito was right, he couldn't do a case without Rin. He let out a sigh, Len gave up.

"Fine, I'll go to Japan too."


	42. Definition of Love

*** I forgot to say happy new year! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! xD Oh, and I had to change the title for chap 40 & 41, it's supposed to be XL (40) and XLI (41) Anyway, the chapter where Rin realize that 'feeling' will begin now! xD ***

* * *

_**Chapter XLII: Definition of Love**_

"Hey, Rin! Let's go shopping today!" As usual, Miku went inside Rin's room without knocking. Rin didn't mind, even though it bothers her sometimes. It's Miku's inn after all, so Rin doesn't want to argue.

"Okay." Miku realized Rin was packing. Is she going out to another case? Rin only packed a few things as usual. 1 book, 2 sets of clothes, shower equipments, that's it.

"You're going to a case again?" Rin locked her tiny bag and answered.

"No, I'm going on vacation. To Japan." Japan. The last word Rin said, AKA Japan, echoed in Miku's head. Rin is going to Japan.

Japan

Japan

Japan

Japan

it echoes.

"_**YOU'RE GOING TO JAPAN!**_" It took a while for Rin to explain everything. From the dark woods circus, to Kaito's crazy idea of going to Japan. From Kaito's estimation, they'll arrive at Japan in 2 weeks, using a train, and a ship.

"Then you need more than this! Rin, you're going to a foreign land and you're going to be in a vehicle for 2 weeks! Won't you be bored? You need more books!" Miku warned her. Yes, that's true, she needs more books. They're leaving London in two days, and will stay in Japan for a whole month. Rin needs _at least_ 10 thick books.

"Let's go!" Rin grabbed her wallet and followed Miku outside the inn.

It's fun shopping with Miku. For some reason, Miku knows how to make prices cheaper. She said it's called 'bargain' and with the right words, you can lower prices easily. It doesn't work with bookstores though, the owner will never lower the price. Miku went inside the bookstore with Rin, she was curios why Rin is obsessed with books.

"What kind of books do you like, Rin?" Miku picked a random book and opened a random page. It's a biology book. How boring. Miku put the book down and followed Rin to the fiction section.

"Fantasy and fiction, adventure is nice too." None of the books seemed interesting enough to read.

"Have you ever tried romance?" One book was out of place. How come Black Vow is there? It's supposed to be in the romance section.

"I read one." Is Paper plane & the Prisoner considered a romance? Maybe, it's about 2 people in love after all. Miku gave the book to Rin. It's a thin book, in half an hour Rin could finish it.

"Try it, it's a good book. I've read it before, it's beautiful, and has a little bit of fantasy in it. About an angel who fell in love with a human." Maybe, why not? The words angel and fantasy attracted Rin's ears. So, Rin found 1 book. Only 9 books to go.

Miku bought some ingredients for dinner, while Rin managed to find 8 books. They're all quiet thick, but the problem was, how can she fit all those books inside her small bag? Rin will think about it later. For now, she had to worry about carrying all those books.

"Let's rest for a while, there's a great café where no one ever visits!" A café where people rarely visit… Is it the café Luka runs? Where ever the café is, Rin needed to rest her arms, so she agreed to take a break.

"Welcome." Luka welcomed them inside. A lonely café. That should be the name of the café. Rin put all the books down, and Miku put her groceries on the table.

"One earl grey tea please." Miku was the first to order, Luka didn't bother to ask Rin. She always order hot chocolate, so Luka immediately went to the kitchen to make their orders. She wasn't in a rush, since Rin and Miku were the only customers there.

"Rin, what do you think? Should we have leek stew like you've eaten before? Or should we just eat leek raw? Or maybe I should create a new menu with leeks." Rin couldn't understand why Miku is obsessed with leeks.

"As long as it's edible, I'm fine with it." Rin opened the thinnest book she bought today. Black Vow. Maybe she'll finish it here, Rin thought. First, she read the summary at the very first page of the book.

_The stray heartbroken angel wandered in a town at dusk and came across a girl with beautiful eyes. At the moment their eyes met, the pathetic angel fell for her. To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen. All she had to do is destroy everything. "I'll abandon my pure heart if I'm allowed to live and love you, I won't hesitate to cut off these wings. Let me surrender myself to the devil"_

The summary attracted her even more. But she wondered why the angel wanted to cut off her wings. Doesn't it hurt? It reminded Rin of how her arm felt a few weeks ago. In the middle of her wonder, Luka served them their orders.

"Black vow. That's an interesting book, I've read it before. In the end…"

"NO! Don't tell me the ending I haven't finished reading it!" Rin cried. It's not fun once you know the ending. One of the reasons why she likes reading is because she looks forward to reading the ending.

"I'm just gonna give you a hint. It's not a happy ending." That makes Rin more curious. She made up her mind. "In 10 minutes… I'll finish reading this book."

* * *

"I'm so glad winter's over. I can finally eat ice cream without worrying to get a cough or a cold." Kaito and Len had to walk miles just to find a shop that sells ice cream. Kaito barged in Len's house at 6 in the morning, to look for ice cream. And now at 1 PM they finally found an ice cream shop. Len was following him because Kaito forced him to do so. He needed exercise.

"Want some? They have vanilla, chocolate... No, wait... I think they only have vanilla..." Kaito gave the money to the man but Len was too upset to reply. Why did he agree to do this? "You need exercise, how many times should I remind you of it? We're going to be in a boat and a train for 2 straight weeks, you won't get the chance to exercise!" Kaito warned him.

"Why did you give them that idea of going to Japan in the first place? Is it to visit your client, Meiko?" They sat on a park bench, 7 hours of walking is more than enough.

"That's part of the reason. The other is because Rin wants to go to Japan. I thought it'd be fun if all of us could go there." Kaito stopped for a brain freeze. "You're so kind, you're willing to do this for your lovely assistant." He was mocking him, Len was sure of it. Kaito was using that tone, the 'annoying Len' tone.

"It'd be a good experience for me too, not only for her." Len wasn't lying, but Kaito thought it isn't good to play with someone's emotion. Sometimes.

'It's too early for him to know, anyway.' Kaito thought to himself.

* * *

~ 11.5 minutes later ~

"I'm finished." Rin put the book down. She couldn't believe she finished the books so fast. Well, at least she knows the ending.

_The girl was about to get married, and the place she was supposed to take the holy vow, she came across a mysterious boy. At the moment their eyes met, the pathetic girl fell for him, and she betrayed everything. The man who was supposed to marry her was angry, and killed the girl. The angel, in exchange for her own life leaving one feather, she saved the girl. And vanished away._

"It's a strange thing to do. Why does this book contains so much… sadness?" Miku already finished her tea, and was chatting with Luka. She knew it would take a while for Rin to finish the book. 11.5 minutes.

"They're in love, to make the book more interesting it's supposed to be sad. Even Romeo & Juliet. They both died in the end. Things you do when you're in love is… crazy." Miku commented. She doesn't read books, but she knows the stories through chatting with her friends outside the inn.

"Crazy things? For example?" Miku is 1-2 years older than her, Rin wondered if Miku have experienced love. Maybe because of love, she's obsessed with leek? That kind of obsession is considered crazy, isn't it?

"To be ready to sacrifice yourself like what the angel did in Black Vow is. Or to be ready to suicide when the one you love dies, like Romeo." Suicide is considered crazy, Rin could understand that. "What about you Luka? Have you found anyone?" It's time for girls to gossip, Miku thought.

"No, no one in this town is attractive enough. But someone bizarre did come with a samurai suit…" Luka remembered the two men that came to the café a few weeks ago.

"See? That's called love." A samurai? Could it be Gakupo?

"I only said he was attractive, won't you feel the same way if you saw a purple-haired samurai?" Purple haired. It **must **be Gakupo. How many other samurais are there in London who have purple hair?

"What about you, Rin? Anyone special in mind?" It was Rin's turn to be interrogated by Miku. Why not? Questioning things and exaggerating the truth is fun.

"No. I don't really know what love is. I'm sure it's an emotion, but… I guess I haven't _**felt **_it yet." Is it different with happiness? Is it similar with sadness? Is it a combination of all those two things? Rin remembered a paragraph where the angel described her feelings. Her heart thumped fast, her face turned red, as if petrified…

Rin just realized being in love might be really dangerous for her health.

"What…? Isn't there a boy you're interested at? You travel around a lot, you should find at least 1 one of them." No. Not one at all.

"No. I told you I haven't found it yet. Besides, I still feel fine."

By 'fine' Rin meant, her heart is beating normally, her face isn't read, and she can still walk and run like she used to.

But from Miku and Luka's point of view, 'fine' means 'I'm fine not having anyone with me, I have a happy life.'

"What about your master? He's kind enough to give a month off, he might be a psychopath but you're still alive now." Len? No, Rin felt normal around him. She doesn't feel those diseases when she's with him.

"You told me a lot of things about him, when you come back to the inn you only tell stories about him and no one else." That's because no one else were in Rin's travels. "And, you two are _**always**_ alone in the mansion everyday from 9 AM to 1 PM." So? Rin is alone in her room lots of times, what's so different about her being with Len?

"And you gave him a valentine card didn't you? Why did you do that?" Rin did that because she thought Len was someone close to her, a _friend_. A friend is someone who's close to you, you help each other. That's what fantasy books taught her.

"And don't you think it's strange that he's _**really**_ nice to you? You told me he ripped of his coat for you and carried you to the hospital even with his arm like that." Rin really appreciate that Len did that, but Rin would do the same thing to anyone if something like that happens.

"You know, that's counted as sacrifice. I think it's really heroic of him to do that for you." Luka added, and Rin agreed. It _**is**_ a bit heroic for Len to do that.

'Like a knight carrying a princess…' Rin thought.

Then she realized.

'Did I just say… he's my knight?'

She pushed the thought away. It was too late, both Miku and Luka saw it.

"Rin… Did you just blush?"


	43. Another Amnesia

*** I didn't notice I was off so long O_o I was doing research about the Meiji period (And I watch the Enbizaka PV countless times xD). In England 1890, it's the Victorian era. In Japan 1890, it's the Meiji period. There's something that's been bothering me though, they're going to JAPAN. So the Japanese people should speak Japanese shouldn't they? I can't speak Japanese (panic mode) I'll figure it out later. Thanks for Rietto for being my beta reader ~~ ***

* * *

_**Chapter XLIII: Another Amnesia**_

'Miku and Luka are the culprits. Those two girls caused it. Because of them…' Rin thought to herself. The two girls taught her what 'love' is. After she knew what it was, Rin shopped for more romance genre books to learn more about it. Every time Rin thought of Len, she felt uncomfortable; the 'uncomfortable-ness' was annoying. The harder she tried to deny it, the more the feeling annoyed her.

Rin walked towards the station in slow motion. She was really afraid, as if danger was waiting for her there. Kaito told her that it would take them one day using a train, and they would continue their travel by boat. For the next two weeks, Rin would spend her time with Gumi, Gakupo, LEN, and Kaito.

'Because of them I'm afraid of seeing Len.' Just the thought of seeing him scared her. Without Len, she blushed and felt nervous. What would happen in the next two weeks? The reason why she walked in slow motion was because she didn't have the courage to face him. Maybe it would be better if she didn't come? Maybe she should head back to the inn as if nothing happened?

"Hey, Rin!" A familiar cheerful voice called out to her. Rin slowly turned her head to see who it was. Her guess was right, it was Kaito. Len would never call out to her in a cheerful voice. Rin was sure that she couldn't go back to the inn.

"The train'll leave in ten minutes, we've gotta run!" Kaito grabbed Rin's arm and ran to the station as fast as he could. If he's late, Len would kill him for sure. Or maybe he'd murder Gakupo, Len still hated him for what he did to Rin.

~~ At the station ~~

It took them three minutes to reach the station, and fortunately the train hadn't arrive yet. Everyone else was already there waiting for them. Gumi, LEN, and Gakupo were waiting impatiently for them. Actually, LEN was waiting impatiently for them. While Len and Kaito began a debate, Rin tried her best to avoid Len. Four days ago he was just a 'master' to Rin, unfortunately three days ago Rin discovered what love is. To avoid herself from being seen or heard from Len, Rin decided to chat with Gumi. She looked normal, and her hair was cut short, probably as short as Rin's hair. She wore a long coat that covered her entire body, so that no one could  
see her scars.

"You look great Gumi. I like your new hair style." Rin complimented. There was a tone of 'nervous' in Rin's words. Gumi realized that something was  
wrong, Rin looked… sick. Could it be her imagination?

"Rin… Are you okay?" ' Am I really that predictable?' If Gumi, an 'ordinary' girl, could see Rin looked out of the ordinary, what about Len the detective? He could spot things no one could by being observant; Rin knew she was in trouble.

"Hey, Rin." Somebody said 'Hey Rin' again. But this time, it wasn't in a cheerful tone. It was… monotone. And that voice belonged to Len.

"Y… yes?" Rin turned around, hoping in her heart her face hadn't turned red. Len noticed it. It'd be out of the ordinary if Len didn't notice it.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Oh no.

"I'm fine." Rin avoided eye contact with Len. That was the only way she could think of to prevent her face from getting any redder.

"Anyway, we're wondering where you're gonna sit. Gumi is sitting with Gakupo, and since there are three of us, one is going to sit alone." Kaito showed Rin the three train tickets in his hand. Rin thought about it hard.

'If I sit with Len, I'll start blushing and Len will get suspicious. One day… we're going to sit in the train for onewhole day. Len isn't stupid, he'll know there's something wrong. If I sit with Kaito I'll feel normal… Maybe it's better if I sit with Kaito?' It was a good idea. But soon after that Rin thought of a better idea.

'One is going to sit alone,' was what Kaito said. Rin decided to sit with neither.

"I'll sit…" The train came just before Rin could answer that question. So, Kaito decided the answer himself.

"Alright, I'm gonna sit next to Rin. Don't worry, we're only ten meters away from you." Rin didn't mind sitting next to Kaito, it calmed her down a bit.

Everyone grabbed their bags and went inside the train. Gumi looked really excited and couldn't help but to put on a smiling face. Rin was excited too, but  
she was still concerned about her newly discovered feelings.

* * *

Kaito put his heavy looking bag at the locker above him, and so did Rin. He sat on the chair near the window, even though Rin was hoping to sit there. Well, it's better than sitting next to Len. Rin opened the first page of her book, The Little Mermaid.

"You don't look like your usual self Rin, what's wrong?" Kaito noticed it too. Who else? Rin thought she was too predictable, and she needed to change that  
trait of hers.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Please don't ask any more questions, Rin thought to herself,

"I know… You're in love with Len aren't you?" Detectives. How could they make accurate guesses like that? It's probably a gift they receive since birth.  
Kaito wasn't a detective, but he solved that question.

"What? I'm right?" Kaito was a bit shock when Rin didn't answer his question. It was a bit hard to believe that someone like Len could have an admirer.

"Don't tell Len… Please?" It'd be too embarrassing if Len knows her feelings. One person already knows the secret; Rin didn't want the number to grow.

"What do you like about him? You two met three months ago, right?" Rin hadn't thought about that yet. Had it been three months already? They met at the end of  
December; and Rin noticed it was already March.

'What do I like about him…?' For some unknown reason the feeling just… appeared.

"I'm not sure… I just… feel that way. And it feels like I know him… The song he made, he never showed it to anyone but somehow it… sounded familiar. Do you think…" There must be a reason why the ad on the newspaper three months ago attracted her eyes, and there must be a reason why all the 'familiar things' were connected with Len. The song, Len himself, the feeling she had now, they were so familiar. "Do you think I might be in love with him before I lost my memories?" Rin didn't know why she was telling everything to Kaito. Maybe because she was desperate, she needed someone to talk to.

"If you really had heard his song before, and you two really knew each other, Len would still remember you wouldn't he?"What Kaito said was true, Len would still remember who she was. "It's confusing how you like someone when you don't even know who he is. There's something you should know about him, something that he should tell you. I'm not going to tell what it is, because you have to gain his trust first." The thing that's more mysterious than cases Rin saw so far was Len. She didn't know anything about him, but how could that 'feeling' appear like that?

"I don't want to interfere, but I think you should lock those feelings first, before you make any mistakes. You might be falling in love with the wrong guy." Easier said than done, Rin wanted to say. Rin wanted to avoid it; she wanted to return everything back to 'normal'.

'Normal is for me to view him just as a master. Normal is for me to walk behind him and follow him everywhere without feeling anything. But… For once I want to walk beside him; I don't want to walk behind him.' No matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. That feeling was too big to avoid. It was like moving a large boulder alone.

"Man, I'm so bored… Rin could you get my bag?" Kaito wanted to change the topic, and so did Rin. She stood up from her seat and grabbed the zipper of Kaito's bag.

Suddenly, the train turned left and it caused Rin to lose balance, it caused the bag to fell. The bag fell directly to Rin's head.

* * *

"It isn't serious right? She only got hit by a **_bag_**, why is she unconscious for half an hour?"

"It's a **heavy** bag, and her head hit the floor hard. I sat ten meters away from you two but I could hear it."

Slowly Rin opened her eyes, she could hear the voices of two people arguing.

"She's awake!" Gumi exclaimed happily. Everything was still blurry in Rin's eyes, but after few seconds she could finally say something.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Rin looked around; she was in a moving train. She looked out the window and saw an unfamiliar town. "How did I get here?"

"Another amnesia?" It was a good time to panic. Len could see her back to herself before. Rin wasn't avoiding eye contact with Len, and… she looked confused.

"Do you know who I am?" Len asked, preparing himself for the worst. Rin looked at him with those two confused eyes, wondering what he was talking about.

"I know. You're Len." Len gave out a sigh of relief. The hit probably confused her. "Are we going on a case? Are they the suspects of the case?" Rin pointed at both Gumi and Gakupo. She didn't remember who they were?

"Rin, tell me what you know. What's the last thing you can remember?" To Rin, Len was acting strange. He was panicking, why is that?

"A few nights after Kagene Himeka's case… Miku and I went shopping, then…" Rin couldn't remember what happened. But, a few nights after Kagene Himeka's case, that happened around a month ago. "I can't remember… Did something happen to me? How long have I passed out?" Rin just noticed something… She couldn't see snow on the ground, nothing. Was it a coincidence?

"I think it's better for you two to go back to your seats." Kaito said to them. It was a shock for all of them, especially for Gumi since her only friend forgot about her. "And I think it's better if you tell her what happened for the last few weeks." Weeks? Was she sick? Rin thought hard, trying to remember what happened yesterday or the day before. Nothing.

"You shouldn't worry too much. Not much has changed, but I admit you were acting strange before you passed out. You won't look at me in the eye, and your face was red." Len sat down next to her, while Kaito walked away from them.

"Is it a disease? My face was red… Is there something wrong with me?" Her face was red… There was a lot of disease with red face as it symptom. It was Rin's turn to panic.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think you should worry about your face turning red. A few things happened for the last few weeks, so you better listen." Len started explaining about the dark woods circus, about Gumi and Gakupo, about everything.

Len wondered how it happened, he didn't see what happened but he knew Rin's head could be really sensitive. If that accident happened again, Rin might have yet another case of amnesia.


	44. Psychotic Love

*** I've decided, the songs I'll be using for this case is : Tailor of Enbizaka, Conchita the Epucurian, & Kokoro x Kiseki. I might add another song, who knows? And, since this is fiction, I'm going to make all the Japanese people speak English. Welcome to the magical world where Japanese people speaks English xD ***

* * *

_**Chapter XLIV: Psychotic love**_

'Why did I buy so many romance books?' Rin thought to herself. She was never interested in that genre, maybe something happened that made her buy those books? Rin already read all the books she brought with her, twice. There was nothing else she could do on the ship.

"Rin! Hurry and pack up, we're near the harbor!" Without knocking, Gumi went inside Rin's small cabin. Len had already told her about who Gumi was, and they became friends instantly even though her memories hadn't returned yet. She pushed the thought aside and packed her books inside her bag. Rin braced herself, she was about to see the land of the rising sun.

* * *

"Hey, over here!" Meiko waved and called out to them. It attracted their attention; it was hard to believe that woman was Meiko. She was wearing a beautiful red kimono with sakura petals as the pattern. And she was smiling. The Meiko Len knew in Wonderland was a strong woman, but this Meiko… she looked nothing like Meiko he knew. Maybe she wasn't Meiko?

From where Len was standing, he couldn't see many buildings. Len knew Japan was going to be different from England, and it would take weeks to get used to it.

"Hey, you two! Long time no see! Where's Rin?" Meiko ran towards them. That was the Meiko Kaito was looking for. Meiko changed because of Wonderland, and no matter how hard Kaito tried, he couldn't change Meiko back to the Meiko before. Japan had changed her.

"She's on her way here. It's nice to meet the old you." Kaito greeted her.

"Old?" Meiko repeated. Did Kaito just say she was old?

"Not _that _kind of old." Kaito gave Len the 'HELP! Hurry and change the subject' look.

"You didn't answer this question when we were in England. You said you have this 'under control'. Where are we staying?" Just like what Kaito asked for, Len changed the subject.

"In an inn, not far from the harbor. I don't know where, Meiko knows where it is. I asked her to be our tour guide too." Kaito wanted ice cream. The ship they were on didn't serve ice cream, obviously. The first thing he was going to do was to ask Meiko where the ice cream shop is.

"Where are you two staying?" He asked the uncomfortable Gakupo beside Kaito. Len still hadn't forgiven Gakupo for what she did to Rin. And Gakupo was tired of Len glaring him every time their eyes met.

"In a nearby village. Our aunt's house is there. Gumi and I will visit when we're settled in." Gakupo answered without having eye contact with him.

"Who might you be?" Meiko asked him.

"Gakupo-niichan...!" Gumi and Rin ran towards them. Both Gumi and Rin were glad that they were out of the boat.

"So you're Gakupo-niichan." Meiko heard the answer from the girls. "Anyway, welcome to Japan everyone! I hope you enjoy your stay! Enbizaka is a really nice village, it isn't as modern as England, but I'm sure you'll love it." She was speaking like a professional tour guide.

"Hey Meiko, where's the nearest ice cream shop?" Kaito still remembered his to do list, to ask Meiko where the ice cream shop is.

"No way. I'm not letting you all go anywhere. Gakupo-niichan and the little girl can go, but the three of you need to go with me first. You three look horrible, this is _**JAPAN **_you three should wear the appropriate clothes!" In England, Gakupo was the weird one. In Japan, Rin, Len and Kaito were the weird ones.

"Then… I guess we'll see you in a few days." Gumi and Gakupo both bid their farewell, while Meiko took the weird ones to the tailor shop on Enbizaka.

* * *

"Tei-chan! I'm back with customers!" Meiko slid open the door to the tailor shop.

The room was filled with beautiful kimonos and yukatas. Rin and Len couldn't count how many were there in that room. But Kaito could, there were 76 kimonos and 21 yukatas. Every clothes had its own unique pattern and color; they were all hanged on a strong string. They looked more like decorations, not clothes. A girl about Rin's age was busy with her scissors. Her long gray hair was left untied and she was wearing gray kimono with a blue sash.

"Welcome…" She left her work on the empty floor and greeted the customers. The first thing she thought was which kimono would fit them well.

'The blue haired man, he looks good in a dark kimono… Maybe simple dark blue… Bright kimonos will suit the girl well… A yellow kimono would fit well with her white ribbon…' She turned her attention to Len. For some reason… Len… She didn't even know his name, and he didn't know hers, but… why was her heart beating that way?

"Everyone, this is my boss Sukone Tei. She's great with kimonos, so hurry up and buy lots of them!" Meiko said, she wondered why her boss just stood there with her jaw dropped a bit. "The more you buy the more sake I'll get. Make sure you buy at least three." Meiko whispered to Kaito. So the reason she seemed so cheerful… was because of that?

The three of them started browsing while Rin wondered how she to put on those things called kimonos. They seemed… complicated to wear.

"Meiko… Who is…_**he**_?" Tei pointed at Len. He seemed so… attractive. It's been a while since she felt that way… He might be the one.

"He's my friend's friend, his name is Len. He'll be staying here for a while. Why do you ask?" Tei couldn't stop looking at him.

"Len… Can I buy this?" Rin already picked a kimono. It was simple, plain, and dark. That kimono was for men only.

"Um… No, that's for men only. The girl's section is over there." Len pointed. Rin knew about it, but men's kimono seemed less complicated and easy to wear.

"Can't I wear the men's kimono?" Len wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Who is…_**she**_?" Tei pointed at Rin. Anger… and jealousy were piling up in her heart. Why was that girl so close to him? She acted so innocent; the girl probably just wanted to get Len's attention. Meiko realized Tei might be in love with Len. For her boss to be in love was a bad thing. Really bad.

"Oh, her? She's… Len's sister! Her name is Rin. Don't they look alike? They're just like twins!" If Rin wants to get out of Japan unharmed, Meiko had to lie.

"I see… They're just siblings right? No one else could possibly like him, right? But… he's so… attractive, many girls must be after him…" Tei didn't know that Len was a former murderer and was considered a psychopath. No girls even wanted to be near him. "Is he in love with anyone?" Meiko had to lie again, but before she could answer, Kaito interrupted them.

"I'd like to buy these, please." Kaito handed four kimonos to Meiko, Kaito gave him the look that said 'What are you doing?'.

"Alright, here's the fitting room. I don't want to be seen with any foreigners, it attracts too much attention." Meiko led them to another room. She wondered if leaving Tei with Rin and Len was a good idea. Well, how bad can it be?

"Fitting room is that way." Tei said to Rin. She wanted to be alone with Len for at least a second. Tei hadn't introduced herself properly to him yet.

"Oh, great. I'll just take these two. Rin, you can ask her how to wear kimonos. I don't think they're too complicated." Len left the two girls behind and followed Meiko to the fitting room. That wasn't the plan. Tei wanted to be alone with Len, not with his sister!

"Wait! I think that room is full, let me take you to another room upstairs." Tei held Len's left arm tightly and led him to another fitting room, leaving Rin behind.

"But…" Rin looked at the kimono she had in her hands. She wanted to stop them, but they already left them behind. Why did they leave? 'If Tei leaves… Who'll teach me how to wear the kimonos?' Rin asked to herself.

* * *

"Why did you lie to her? They aren't siblings!" Kaito whispered as he changed to his simple dark kimono Rin was after. He overheard everything Meiko had said to Tei. Lying was never good. Kaito had gathered data countless times, and he rarely lied. He just bended the truth a bit. 'Bending the truth' wasn't bad at all, but Meiko just lied.

"You don't understand. Tei isn't what you call 'normal'. She's…" Meiko had to be careful. Tei could hear her words and fire her on the spot. Or worse.

"She's similar to Len?" He guessed. Rin and Len didn't notice it, but Kaito noticed Tei was staring at Len with… amazed eyes. Kaito thought it was a coincidence, but it wasn't.

"Tei is a yandere. She's… mentally unstable, and the last time she fell in love with someone… She killed everyone who was close to the man she loved. No one knew about this but me, so don't go gather data about her, okay? Just pretend you're in a vacation." That was the opposite of Kaito was about to do. He kept in mind to gather data tomorrow. For today, he wanted to know the neighborhood a little more. A bar and other tailor shops would be the best places to gather data.

"So, you told Tei that Rin is Len's sister so Tei wouldn't harm her? It's a good idea, but sooner or later Len will know the lie. Is it too late to move to another village?" Kaito was joking, but Meiko took that seriously.

"Tei would follow him everywhere. I don't think moving would stop her." Kaito wasn't worried about Len; he was only worried a bit. But the major problem was, Rin said she loved him too, before she had amnesia.

"On our way here, Rin had amnesia… again. She forgot about what happened for about a month, but a few days before she had amnesia, she told me that she loved Len. Hopefully Rin isn't jealous now…"

"Wait… Now, is she in love with him or not?" Meiko cut Kaito's explanation.

"I think she loves him, maybe. She just forgot about that feeling that's all. I just hope she doesn't remember that she loves him now." If Rin realized her feelings while they're in Japan, Tei would kill her. Or worse. Torture her, _then _kill her.

"Do you think we should tell Len to 'play' along? Tei might be depressed when she hears Len doesn't love her back. She might even kill him. Saying 'If I can't have you then no one can.' Something like that." It'd be better if Len plays along, but would Len even agree to do it? Kaito knew him since years ago, so he knew how Len would respond to it. He'd disagree to play along, and would probably ignore Tei for the rest of his life.

"Tei won't kill her. I think Len would kill her first. Len is stronger than her after all, from the looks of it." Kaito was finally done putting on the kimono. It felt weird to use a kimono, he usually wears a white coat, but that kimono made him feel… like a girl.

It's similar to dress, after all. Wait… It's closer to bathrobe than to a dress…

"This is serious Kaito. I didn't know she'd fall in love with Len, if I knew that I wouldn't have brought you three here." Kaito wondered about it too. What did Rin like about Len?

"Let's think about this later. You haven't answered my question yet. Where's the nearest ice cream shop in here?" It was spring, and finally Kaito could eat ice cream once a day again, without worrying about getting a cold. He needed ice cream.

"Oh, there isn't an ice cream shop here." Meiko answered plainly. 'No ice cream shop? No one sells ice cream in Enbizaka?' Kaito nearly had a heart attack. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Meiko just say '_**there isn't an ice cream shop here?**_''

"What?"

* * *

Note :

Kimono is a Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children.

Yukata is is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton.

Sukone Tei is an Utauloid. Her characteristics : A yandere, has a large crush on Len and would kill anyone who gets near him *if you don't believe me check the UTAU wiki xD* she loves cucumbers, and for some reason she has a desire to kill Hatsune Miku. Probably to take over the entire Vocaloid since Miku is the center of attention, I don't know O_o

I think she fits well in this case. I love her voice & songs so far, but I'll support Rin x Len forever ~~~


	45. 2 Confessions

*** I don't think I can update tomorrow, school is starting so I need to go back to Jakarta. Vacation is over... T_T And thanks for all the suggestions and reviews, I'm happy to get them xD I'm not sure if I can use all of them, but I'll check xD. ***

* * *

_**Chapter XLV: 2 Confessions**_

"Hey Meiko… Is there something _**wrong **_with her?" Len whispered to Meiko. He was already changed and ready to take a small tour of Enbizaka. It took a while for Rin to wear her kimono, but they were all ready to leave.

"Define 'wrong'." Len didn't have to say with words, he could easily point his finger to Tei. Her eyes were locked at Len with… a 'passionate glare'. For 15 minutes Tei kept on looking at Len like that. Meiko wanted to tell the truth, that Tei was in love with him, but she didn't want to be a part of their 'relationship'.

"Don't ask me, I know nothing." Len knew that Meiko was hiding something from him, and Meiko knew that she was behaving suspiciously. "Okay… Let's start our tour of Enbizaka! Let's go!" Meiko cried, in her heart she hoped Tei wouldn't come along with them.

'He's leaving?' Tei didn't want Len to leave, why was he leaving? Why…?

"I'll come with you! I know this village more than Meiko does; I grew up in this village! Let me give you a tour!" Meiko came to Japan a few months ago, so Tei knew more than she did. The history, the life style, the villagers, Tei would be a better guide.

'Meiko, do something! Don't let Tei come with us!' Kaito thought and gave Meiko 'the look'.

'Oh no… Kaito, hurry and speak up! It's your _**tour**_, you should decide!' Meiko answered Kaito's look. None of them answered, they were too busy in their thoughts.

'Don't come… I'm tired of being watched by those annoying eyes.' Len thought.

'I don't really care who leads, but it would be great if Meiko comes with us…' Rin thought.

"Great! It'll be really fun; I'll introduce you to the villagers too! Just follow me; Conchita's garden is a nice place to start. In a few days the sakura trees will bloom, it'll be beautiful there!" Without anyone's approval, Tei became their new tour guide. She grabbed Len's right arm and held it tightly.

'From now on… I'll follow you everywhere!' She smiled happily.

* * *

"That's Enbizaka's bar, that's the one and only bookstore in Enbizaka, those are some houses…" Tei wasn't a good tour guide. She just pointed out what the buildings were. It's supposed to be a group tour but it seemed more like Tei was talking to Len.

The two of them walked in front of Rin, Kaito, and Meiko. Rin had been staring those two for two whole minutes now; a worried look was plastered on her face. Both Kaito and Meiko noticed it, and decided to ask.

"Rin… are you okay?" Meiko whispered to her. Could it be…? That Rin was jealous?

"Nothing… Tei is just… Holding his right arm tightly that's all, it's bothering me. I don't understand why Len hadn't said anything." Oh no… was she jealous? Kaito tried to calm her down. Had she realize her feelings already?

"It's okay to be jealous Rin, we'll be back in England in a month and you can have Len again." The important thing was to prevent Rin from realizing her feelings, and jealousy could lead her to that feeling.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous; I'm worried about Len's arm. If Tei keeps on holding Len's arm like that… Len might get hurt." Rin really was a sweet girl. It was a misunderstanding, Rin wasn't jealous after all. However, Rin was right. Why hadn't Len say anything to Tei?

"I wonder why… Maybe he changed? Did something happen in England that made him a bit soft?" Meiko asked. No, nothing had change. Rin didn't remember what happen last month, so she couldn't answer. Kaito thought Rin could change Len, but he doubt so.

"Maybe he likes being with Tei." Rin thought it was possible, but Meiko and Kaito were against it. Even if they're reincarnated, Len would _**never **_fall in love with Tei.

"We're near Conchita's garden! People rarely go here, since it's really dangerous, but I think it's a beautiful place where lovers can be alone." Finally. The moment Len had been waiting for. He slapped her hand, and surprised _and_ hurt, she let go of his arm.

"**What is **_**wrong **_**with you? Can't you stop holding my arm for a second? You're driving me **_**crazy**_**!**" Len said with a loud voice, letting all his anger out. He didn't care yelling at a girl, he didn't care that Tei's hand might be hurt because of him, he didn't care. Along the way, Len had asked a few times for Tei to let go of his arm. It _**hurt**_.

"Wow, Rin… You're right, it _does _hurt." Kaito commented and he gave a hidden smile. Maybe Tei would give up now?

"I just want to hold it, I…" Len was tired, listening to Tei's excuse would only make it worst. He 'pretended' to be nice; he stored his anger so no one in Enbizaka could see it. They were alone, so no one could see the 'dark side' of Len. He was known as a murderer in England, he didn't want to be treated the same way in Japan.

"If you want to hold it, then take it." Len took off his right arm, and he showed it to Tei. He wasn't a friendly person, he was the opposite. Hopefully that'd make Tei feel disgusted, but she didn't.

"Wow…" Tei was amazed. She was in love, so what she thought of Len that second was,

'Is he giving his arm as a present? As a proof that I can be around him as much as I like? Oh…' No one knew why Tei was smiling when Len showed him his detached arm.

"Oh, can I really take this, Len?" Rin just realized that Tei wasn't really a normal girl. She wanted to ask Kaito, but he was busy.

"Hey, Tei-chan! What's that building over there?" Kaito shouted so everyone would pay attention to them. He pointed at a building far from them; it looked like a small temple.

To avoid Tei, Len decided to take a closer at the temple Kaito was pointing. That temple was in a middle of a large pond, 20 meters or so. The trees surrounded the pond, and it looked beautiful. It'd be more beautiful if the sakura trees had bloomed though. The small temple was made entirely of wood, it looked really old.

"I think that's where the Goddess Conchita sleeps. She represents one of the seven deadly sins, the Goddess of Gluttony. Conchita wanted to eat everything, even things that aren't edible. Later on, she ate people. The villagers decided to trick the goddess. A man asked, had she ever taste herself? And so, Conchita decided to eat herself." Meiko explained, she'd make a great tour guide, better than Tei.

"She's a stupid Goddess. Why is she called a 'Goddess' anyway?" Kaito commented, they changed the topic already. Len's arm was safe, for now.

"Conchita made her own foods using magic. If people give her the food she likes in a large amount, she'd give any kinds of food to us. The most delicious sake, ice cream, anything. Even potions, poisons, or anything. That's why Conchita wanted to eat herself, it was the only thing she hadn't eaten." Ice cream. Kaito wanted them badly; maybe he'd give some offering to the Goddess? Of course he wouldn't do that, he didn't believe in magic, and so was Len.

"You said the Goddess sleeps there, are you saying the remaining of her body are there?" Len didn't know where Conchita starts eating herself. From her toe was Len's best guess, since no one could eat their own heads.

The pond wasn't deep, it probably reached his ankle. There wasn't a rule saying you couldn't go inside the temple. Len took a few steps closer to the pond, he took off his wooden sandals Tei gave in the tailor. Tei suddenly held Len's left arm, he stopped him from entering the pond.

"You can't, it's dangerous! You'll die if you enter the pond!" Tei warned him. He was a detective, he didn't believe in magic and fairy tales.

"It's true, there were a few people who took one step inside the pond, and they… suddenly died." Meiko remembered a few people who entered the pond out of curiosity. Those people were tourists, so they didn't know anything about Conchita.

"I don't believe in myths, they're ridiculous." Len didn't understand why people believe in them. Children should really go to school, so they'd know that they don't exist.

"Don't go! I promise I won't hold your arm again, just don't enter the pond!" That seemed to be a good deal. Len put on his right arm back and his sandals; he could investigate the pond later,_without _Tei.

"Fine, I won't go."

* * *

The deal was for Tei not to hold Len's arm anymore, but the deal didn't say anything about stalking.

"Does my room have a lock?" Len whispered to Kaito. Most doors in Enbizaka were sliding doors; Len didn't know how to lock them yet.

"I'll show you how to do it, don't worry." He whispered back.

The 5 of them were having dinner. Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, and Tei. Rin wasn't used to eat with chopsticks, she couldn't lift her rice at all no matter how many times Meiko showed her how to do it.

"Are there any spoons in Japan?" Rin asked. Japan was a hard country to adapt. They didn't sit on chairs, they sat on cushions. And Rin's legs were tired from sitting on her own two legs. She wore the kimono all day and was tired of it; those were the bad things about Japan.

"There are, but chopsticks are what we usually use." Meiko answered that couldn't stop looking at Tei. Tei hadn't left her eyes from Len, it was really disturbing, and no words from Len could stop her from doing it.

'Isn't there anything I can do to stop her from stalking me and staring at me?' Len wondered to himself. He suddenly lost his appetite and thought it'd be best to go back to his room. His room was probably the most only place in Japan he can be in private.

"Where are you going?" Tei saw him walking away from them.

"My room. _**Don't **_follow me." Len would figure out how to lock his room himself, how hard could it be to lock a sliding door?

He went up to the second floor and looked for room number 2. Len slid open the door and closed it. It was really dark and small, but Meiko said the inn they were staying was the only inn in Enbizaka.

Len light up the lantern to add a little light in the room, but was surprised when he saw a figure near the window.

"What… _**How **_did you get in here? This is the second floor!" It actually scared Len a bit; there really was something terribly wrong with Tei.

"The window was opened. I climbed up a tree and your window was opened." Note to self, lock the windows.

"**GET OUT!**" If there was a knife in his hands, he'd kill Tei the second she said another word. Really, he would.

"Wait, I have something to tell you!" Len couldn't really see it, but his instinct told him that Tei was blushing. "You see… Every time I see you, I feel… so happy. And do you know what this feeling is? It's love, I'm in love with you!" The door was right next to him, Len could run.

"We just met this morning!" Len wasn't sure how 'love' works, but he knew it'd take a while for people to be in love.

"So is it okay if I feel about this to you? I'll do anything you want, I'll become the girl you like if you want, how do you feel about me?" Tei asked a thousand questions, but Len only answered one, and it made Tei really quiet.

"I already have someone else… There's someone that I love. And I think she loves me back."


	46. Rin or Len

*** Finally, the case is going to start... Yeay... Let's start the blood festival xD ***

* * *

_**Chapter XLVI: Rin or Len**_

24th of March 1890.

"So, any plans for today?" Kaito asked Rin and Len. It was their second day in Japan; Kaito begged for Meiko to give another tour of Enbizaka _without _Tei involved.

"I want to see how Japanese book stores look like." Rin knew she couldn't read Japanese; she just wanted to know what the books look like.

"Meiko'll come here any minute now, just ask her that and she'll take us there." The three of them were waiting for Meiko to come pick them up. Yesterday they tour half of the town, and Tei only pointed at the buildings, today would be their first official tour.

"She's an hour late. Is it like normal for her to be late?" Len remembered the strong Meiko he met in Wonderland, and at first sight Len could tell that she was a discipline type of person. Which she was, Kaito knew her well, and the chances for Meiko to be late were 8 / 10.

"Let's just wait for another 10 minutes, if she's still not here…" Suddenly the door of the inn slid open, with a worried look in her face, she didn't let anyone ask a question.

"Who made Tei cry?" Almost instantly, everyone were turned their attention to Len.

"There's no proof saying I made her cry." Len didn't remember saying to her that could make Tei cry.

"She didn't sleep at all last night, and so did I. She kept on shouting your name to the sky, and since we're neighbors I could hear her cry all night. Tei stopped crying an hour ago, but she asked me to comfort her. _**What **_did you do to her?" All of them could see Meiko looked… horrible. Anyone could tell she didn't sleep a second last night.

"Nothing. Last night she came in to my room, so I…"

"Your room is in the _**second **_floor." Kaito cut Len's words.

"She came through the window. So, I dragged her out of my room and locked both the windows and the door." Len answered simply.

"Did you do anything else to her? Did you say anything that might hurt her feelings?" Len had a guess about what Meiko was talking about, but he didn't want to tell them about it. In a few days they'd forget what happened today, so telling them _that _weren't necessary.

"Why does it matter? She's just a girl, she'll forget about it soon enough." There was a long pause after Len said that, that was when Kaito realized something.

"What do you mean 'forget about it'? What is '_**it**_'?" Len knew he couldn't walk away from the truth; he needed to tell them what happened, in details. He didn't expect Tei to cry _**hard, **_he knew that telling them what he told Tei last night wouldn't help the problem at all.

"She confessed that… she loves me, so I answered I have someone else that I love." All of them were equally shocked. He had someone in his heart? Before Kaito could ask 'Who is she?' Or 'Why didn't you tell me?' Len answered his question. "If I didn't tell her that, she'd keep on following me. I don't mind being followed by Rin every day, but Tei's different. Tei is… not right. I said to her that I love a girl, and I think she loves me back. I was actually talking about my Mother, I didn't lie at all. She just misunderstood. Even though I _want _her to misunderstand." He explained.

It made sense that Len 'lied' but he didn't know what Tei was capable of. Tei wanted Len more than anything, and would probably do anything to have him.

"Just… Be careful. You don't know what kind of person Tei is. She's dangerous; I'm worried that something would happen to you, to all of you. As you all know, Tei isn't normal." They were aware that Tei wasn't normal, and they wouldn't be surprised if Tei was to attack them any minute. They couldn't lower their guard for a second, who knew what Tei would do to them.

"Yes, we all know Tei is a dangerous girl, that doesn't mean we should be depressed right now. Let's just take a walk and pretend nothing happened." Kaito tried to make the mood better, but Meiko couldn't stop worrying about what could happen.

'I don't understand how Tei could be dangerous…' Rin thought.

'Could Tei be a threat to us, now?' Meiko thought.

'There's no point worrying about it now, but if someone's life is in danger because of the words I said last night… Then I couldn't forgive myself.' Len thought.

'Isn't there something I could do to brighten the atmosphere? They all seemed so depressed.' Kaito thought.

"Come on; let's just take a tour around Enbizaka. What's the worst that could happen?" The worst that could happen to them was for Tei to suddenly give a surprise attack and kill them all. The chances of that happening was low, but it could still happen.

* * *

Rin already asked Meiko that their first destination would be the bookstore, and on the way there, Rin decided to ask a few questions about Tei.

"Is she really that dangerous?" Meiko already told a few facts about Tei to Kaito the day before; she just remembered Meiko hadn't explained it to Rin and Len in details.

"She's a yandere, someone who looks nice in the outside but actually can be very violent. The first time I met her, I thought she was normal. I was wrong." Meiko remembered the first time she met Tei; she looked like any other ordinary girl.

"What made you think she's a yandere?" Rin didn't want to see Tei's 'yandere' side, but she wanted to know how Meiko saw it.

"I saw Tei washing her scissors, it was red. I thought it was paint, but I've seen and smell blood before, so I knew it was blood. The day she washed her scissors, was also the day a woman died. The next day a girl died, and I saw Tei washing her scissors again. Tei doesn't know that I know her 'dark' side, well, I'm not planning to tell her that." Meiko remembered how she killed Mark Tulhor in Wonderland. It was an experience she couldn't forget, Meiko couldn't forget the blood that came out from Mark Tulhor's body.

"Why did Tei kill them? Did they make her angry?" Rin was starting to feel more and more uneasy about Tei. She wanted Meiko to stop terrifying her with facts, but she was curios.

"Tei was envious of the girls. She fell in love with a man, and to put it simply, Tei killed every girl who was close to him. She didn't know that the man was a father, and the girls who died were his wife and daughters. After that, I think she killed the man. That's why I'm worried about you, Rin." Meiko told Tei that Rin was Len's sister, but would that change Tei's mind? Rin was always close to Len yesterday, and that probably made Tei a bit jealous.

"Wait… Why did he kill the man she loved?" Kaito asked, he was following the story the whole time. Wondering who Tei wanted to hurt the most. The person that Tei wanted to kill the most was probably Rin, but it could also be Len.

"I'm not sure… Maybe Tei hates him for not loving her back." Meiko guessed.

"But… Didn't Len tell her that he loves someone else last night?" Rin reminded everyone what happened. Tei was a yandere; it was possible for her to kill either Rin or Len. Or, maybe Tei would kill them both.

"You two should really be careful. I think Kaito and I would be alright, it's just you two I'm worried about…" Meiko wasn't worried that about herself, she told Tei who she loves already, so Tei wouldn't be really interested in Meiko. After all, Meiko spent most her times walking beside Kaito.

"We'll be careful, don't worry." Len was starting to regret it, the words he said the previous night had put everyone in danger. He wasn't sure if Tei would do it, but what if she would? It was pointless to hide, since Tei was a master of stalking. "Are you okay, Rin?" Len looked at the blank expression in Rin's face.

"I'm okay. It's my first time being targeted, so I feel a bit nervous…" Rin was afraid that something would happen to her, to any of them. To Len, to Kaito, to Meiko, to the villagers, everyone and everything.

"You don't have to worry Rin, as long as you stick with Len I'm sure you'll be alright." Kaito knew Len would do anything to protect Rin, since he was the source of the problem. No one was blaming Len for everything that he had done. No one said 'If you didn't confess to her, this wouldn't happen.' They'd do the same thing if they were in Len's place.

"There's the bookstore, it's a bit crowded than usual though." Meiko pointed at a small shop, filled with a crowd of people. Even the entrance was blocked with so many people that stood there.

"I thought half of the villagers couldn't even read." Kaito commented, most people there were farmers or fishermen so how could they even read?

"Let's go inside… Something tells me… that an 'accident' had happen." Meiko had lived there for a few months, and she knew well that the bookstore was never crowded. Usually 2-3 people came into the bookstore, the bookstore was reserved only for tourist since none of the villagers were interested in reading.

The four of them pushed everyone aside, they fought the crowd, and along the way they heard words that became clues.

'The poor girl…'

'He's missing!'

'Who did this?'

'It's happening just like before!'

They could tell Tei was there.

A twelve year old girl was lying on the floor, with large blood puddle under her body. The girl's face was facing the floor, dead. Len tried to find where the blood came from, a hole was probably created somewhere on her body.

"What happened?" Meiko asked one of the panic villagers.

"I heard a faint scream, so I ran and check." Meiko knew her; he was the owner of the bar next door. Since the bookstore and the bar were next to each other, it was obvious for the man to hear the girl's scream.

"Two holes…" Len had finish checking. The blood came from two holes on the stomach. The first thing Len could think of in his mind was scissors. It was obvious that Tei did it, but they didn't have a single proof that it was her.

"What about the alibi? Did Te… Did the culprit just kill the victim with a scissor and left?" From all the cases she found with Len, the alibi from this case was the simplest.

"Probably. I don't think she's using any other method than that." Evidence, all they needed was evidence.

While Len and Rin were examining the body, Kaito looked around the bookstore. He looked at the blood puddle from the victim, he looked at the bookshelves, he looked at the counter, and then he stopped.

There were traces of blood on the counter. The victim's body was far from the counter, who'd blood was it?

"I heard from one of you that someone was missing… Who is it? Is it the owner?" Kaito asked. The bartender answered Kaito's question.

"Yes, the owner… We're not sure, we couldn't find him anywhere … He's usually in the bookstore at this hour…" Meiko had visited the bookstore once or twice, she'd seen the man before, and the overweight-friendly man was nice to him in Meiko's first days in Japan.

Kaito looked around the bookstore once more. They didn't expect to have a case during their vacations; it was too bad none of them brought a magnifying glass. Kaito was hoping he'd see more traces of blood, but it was hard to tell since the blood could be anywhere.

His investigation leads Kaito to an unlocked back door. He smiled happily since he found something that could help them. Traces of blood.

"Everyone, come over here! I found something!" By 'everyone' Kaito meant Rin, Len, and Meiko. None of the villagers had the courage to follow Kaito. They were afraid to be involved in a case.

"Traces of blood." Kaito showed them. It was faint, but it still looked new.

"Should we follow it?" Rin guessed she had to, since that was their only lead so far.

"Let's split up. Rin and I are going to follow the blood; I trust you and Meiko can collect more evidence about Tei?" Len thought it'd be better if they walk in separate ways. No one disagreed, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Meet us in three hours in front of the bookstore, don't get yourself killed." Kaito's last words of advice for the day.


	47. Grave Danger

*** This case might be the most dangerous chapter so far... (starts laughing evilly) Enjoy. ***

* * *

**_Chapter XLVII: Grave Danger_**

"Where should we look?" While Len and Rin went to follow the blood, Kaito and Meiko tried to find evidence about Tei. They'd been looking for 10 minutes in the bookstore, but nothing came up yet. Meiko had no idea what she should look; it was just a 'normal' bookstore. The villagers already left with the girl's body, the two of them were completely alone.

"I think we have all the data we need. I've figured out what happened, but I can't find any evidence saying that Tei did this. In simple cases like this, witnesses are more important than evidence." Kaito preferred difficult cases than a simple case like that.

"So… What _did _happen?" Meiko felt a bit useless that time, since she wasn't good at solving cases or murders.

"This is a simple murder. Too simple. The owner of the bookstore, Aiga Tsugumaya, is missing, right? Tei might take him, which explained the traces of blood. What I have in mind is, Tei went inside, and then she killed Aiga. The problem was the girl saw Tei and screamed, so Tei killed her as well. Tei ran away using back door, and who knows what she's doing now." Kaito explained. It was just a simple guess, but sometimes guesses can lead to the real explanation.

"But… Why would Tei do it? She rarely visits the bookstore, she barely knows Aiga." Meiko tried to remember, when was the last time Tei visit the bookstore?

"Maybe… she just hates overweight guys." Kaito looked at the portrait on the counter. It showed a happily family of three. Kaito hadn't seen Aiga's wife yet, she was probably out of town, or passed away. If she was in town, Kaito would have seen her crying and screaming.

"I think Aiga once visited the tailor shop to make his kimono bigger." Other than that, Meiko couldn't remember anything else. Tei and Aiga weren't enemies or friends. Why would Tei want to kill him? "It's possible that Tei just… takes and kills random people because she's angry." Meiko gave her own guess.

"I don't think so… She came all the way here. The tailor shop and the bookstore are quite far, isn't it? You have to take a 10 minutes' walk just to get here, 5 minutes if you run. If she kills random people, why can't she just kill her neighbors? I just hope Len and Rin figured out something." Kaito thought it was dangerous for them to follow Tei, but more riddles might be ahead if they follow her. Kaito was smart, but to solve riddles you have to be smarter than smart.

"Should we leave? You said you've found everything, right?" Meiko already checked every part of the bookstore, she even checked the roof. Nothing.

"I guess so; the problem is I'm not sure where we should go. Any suggestion?" They couldn't just stand there and do nothing, they should be moving around looking for evidence. The problem was, they couldn't think of a place to go.

"Maybe we should look for Tei around the village. If she's not here, she's probably carrying her victims to her hideout. I've thought about it, I think her hideout is in the pond we saw yesterday. No one can cross the pond alive, maybe she knows how." Meiko was finally useful in the case. That was probably where Rin and Len are heading.

"Can you explain more about the pond to me? Let's talk while we look for Tei." Both of them left the bookstore and walked around Enbizaka.

"There's not much to say… Whoever touches the water in the pond, they just… die. I'm not sure how they die." The only thing that came to Kaito's mind was poison. Somebody or Tei probably put poison inside the pond. But if it's poison, how can she cross it? She couldn't use a boat, it's a _**pond**_. The depth was probably less or equal with 10 cm.  
"So… They just _**die**_. When they touch the water, they… just die?" Kaito said it in a 'ridiculous' tone. It was hard to believe that someone would die just by _touching _water.

"I know it sounds insane, but it's true. They don't die just like that, they scream first._Then _they die." Meiko talked with the villagers sometimes, and the first thing the villagers told her was to stay out from the pond. "People say Conchita eats your soul when you touch the water. I'm sure you don't believe that. " She added.

"No, I don't. You said Tei has a hideout right? How did you know she has one?" Kaito looked around the village. Some people were running in panic, did something else happen? Meiko suspect the same thing, so both of them walked even faster than before. Another victim?

"Sometimes I couldn't find her around the village. So I thought she might have a secret room or something. If there is a hideout, the only place I can think of is the temple at the pond." They were near to a large crowd. Déjà vu, the bookstore was filled with a crowd like that just a few minutes ago.

"Another crime?" Everyone was blocking the entrance to the clay shop. The clay shop was where people usually go to buy vases or to practice making ones. Kaito and Meiko pushed everyone that blocked their way, and found the clay shop a mess. Clays were everywhere, broken vases, even blood.

"Where's the owner?" Meiko cried, hoping her voice could reach the villager's ears.

"I'm over here!" A man went through the crowd, a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" Meiko interviewed the man, while Kaito explored the clay shop.

"My elder sister… I asked my sister to take over the shop for an hour… Is she gone…?" The man looked at drops of blood on the floor. He didn't want to know who it belonged to.

There were countless vases that fell on the floor. From the mess, Kaito could tell Tei and the 'victim' fought. Tei was probably stronger than she was, since she had a weapon. It was possible for Tei's scissors to cut her. Kaito looked at the clay on the floor, and saw something… Evidence. Before he got excited, Kaito analyzed it first. It was just ordinary clay, but someone's fingerprints were there. It could be Tei's or it could be the man's sister. It looked small and thin, just like Tei's fingers, but Kaito needed to make sure.

"Can you describe your sister to us?" Kaito asked.

"Uhm… She's a bit fat…"

"How fat is she? Do you have a portrait?" The man looked around the shop, and found a portrait of him and her sister. She was an overweight lady… That fingerprint must belong to Tei. All he needed was to ask for Tei's hands and look if they match. Kaito took the clay with him; it was quite big, as big as his palm. He put it inside the pocket in his kimono. His job was finished.

* * *

Rin and Len had been walking for a while; they still hadn't found a stop to the blood. They hoped that the traces won't stop. If it did, then they walked 20 minutes for nothing. Len looked at the sky, hoping it wouldn't rain. The sky was clear, so it was impossible for rain to come that time.

They were surrounded by trees and bushes. No buildings were at sight. Hopefully they won't be there all night; it'd be hard to find their way back to the village at night.

"Are you afraid?" Len asked to Rin behind him. Rin rarely talked, and sometimes Len had to look back to see if Rin was there, even the sound of her footsteps were silent.

"Not really." Rin answered shortly. She wanted Len to keep on talking, since silence makes her uncomfortable sometimes.

"I should've let you investigate with Kaito… I think following the blood is more dangerous than looking for evidence." Len thought.

"I have to make sure you don't go insane and kill Tei." That was true, it was Rin's job to 'control' Len's emotion so he wouldn't cause any harm. Len didn't disagree with what Rin just said, he actually agreed.

"That reminds me… Do you know where I kept the silver knife?" The last time Len used it was at the circus, to rip his coat. Rin couldn't remember because of the amnesia, Len was simply testing her.

"I don't know… I don't think I have it with me." Rin tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. Did it happen during her second amnesia?

'So her memories aren't coming back…' Len wasn't surprise; he would be surprised if Rin remembers. Sometimes he thought it'd be better for Rin to never remember.

"Hey, look over there." Len pointed, it was the pond near Conchita's Garden. The pond where the Goddess Conchita slept. Both of them ran towards it, and saw the traces of blood end there, at the edge of the pond.

"He might be in there…" Len was about to step inside the pond, but Rin took his left arm and pulled him one step away from the pond.

"They said it's dangerous…People die from touching the water." Rin warned him. From Len's point of view everything seemed fine. The water in the pond didn't look toxic; it looked like any other water in the world.

"Let's try then…" Len grabbed a wooden stick on the ground and dipped it inside the water. Nothing happened. The stick didn't explode, it didn't burst into flame, nothing happened. Len showed the wet stick in front of Rin's eyes.

"It's fine." Rin wasn't convinced, its' just a stick. Maybe it only affects living creatures?

"A stick… It isn't a living being. It might only react with humans or animals, or plants…" Rin had a bad feeling; she didn't want to cross the pond. Len held the stick tightly with his right hand; he didn't feel any poison or any reaction. His arm was fine, his body was fine. Len could still Rin was still doubtful, so he dipped his right hand to the water. Again, nothing spectacular happened. Rin was finally convinced, even though she had a little doubt left in her heart.

"Let's just walk across the pond, nothing bad will happen… Just trust me."

Rin took a deep breath and took her first step inside the pond. Len was about to follow, when he noticed something strange. Half a second after Rin took her first step, Rin let out a tragic scream that echoed in Len's ears.

'The pain… It's unbearable…' Everything else went dark in Rin's eyes.

Len's right arm quickly grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her away from the pond.

"Rin… Are you okay?" Len heard no response, Rin was unconscious. And she wasn't breathing.

Len didn't know what was happening, but he knew he had to do something. No matter how fast he runs, it would have been too late. It'd take 10 minutes to go back to the village; Rin might not survive. Len laid Rin's body on the ground, trying to review everything. What he needed to do when these kinds of things happens. He needed to make Rin breathe again.

He lifted up Rin's chin gently with his left hand while he pushed down her forehead with his right arm to lean the head back. Usually people would start breathing after that, since the path (airway) was opened. But she didn't. Len pressed Rin's nose shut. He made sure that Rin was still in that position. Len inhaled normally before giving CPR to Rin. He gave two full breaths to Rin. Len paid attention to Rin's chest; he needed to make sure Rin starts breathing again. She hadn't breathed yet. This was bad.

'If the chest does not rise after the first breath is delivered, perform the head tilt-chin lift a second time before administering the second breath. Avoid giving too many breaths or breaths that are too large or forceful.' His Father's words echoed in his ears.

'Don't die… Breathe…' Lens said as he gave his second breath to Rin.


	48. Sacrifices

*** Wow... O_o A reviewer **solved the question**! Yeay... (Throws confetti around) Congratulations...! xD ***

* * *

_**Chapter XLVIII: Sacrifices**_

Pulse : Normal

Breathing : Normal

Hopefully Rin's condition wouldn't get worse. Rin nearly _**died**_. And that happened because of Len's carelessness. He shouldn't have underestimated the pond.

'Of course it didn't affect my right arm; this arm isn't a 'living creature'! I should've tested it with my left arm…' Len thought that, but he knew he'd die. Rin was lucky that Len knew what to do, if Len was in Rin's shoes he'd die. Rin didn't know anything about how to rescue someone from death.

Len wanted to know what was inside the pond badly. He didn't want to test it himself; he feared that he'd have the same fate as Rin. It only affects living creatures, but why? Can the pond tell the difference between a living creature and a non-living creature? Len was hesitant, but he decided to take a few steps closer to the pond. He could see his reflection clearly, the water there was clear. Some dangerous acids and chemicals had the same color as water, hydrochloric acid. HCl or Hydrochloric acid had the same color as water, but HCl was very corrosive and can destroy human flesh in seconds.

'It couldn't be that… My arm didn't corrode. But…' A few minutes ago Len noticed something. He was too busy reviving Rin, he didn't notice a scar on Rin's foot, the foot she used to cross the pond. Len recognized that scar; Rin's foot was burnt a little. What kind of pond could burn living creatures? It wasn't possible; could it be water coming from acid rain? What was in the pond?

'Maybe it's some kind of chemical that exists only in Japan?' Len dipped his right hand in to the water. And after four seconds, nothing happened.

'Perhaps… The pain travels through the veins?' He thought. Lionel gave Len his arm a few days after he got out of prison, he didn't give details about what it was made off, or how it works. Len's arm could be taken on and off, it can do any normal things any right arm could do, the possible ingredients were… plastic, and a small amount of metal.

'It's getting late…' Len remembered the promise he made to Kaito. They had to be back in 3 hours in front of the bookstore.

At first Len was afraid to move Rin's body, he was afraid Rin's breathing would be effected. However Rin's pulse and breathing were normal, it was safe to carry her back to the village. Len was expecting a surprise attack from Tei any moment, but he hadn't seen anyone near the pond for the last two hours. Len carried Rin on his back and walked with heavy steps back to the village.

* * *

"They're nine minutes late…" Kaito said and looked at his pocket watch. Both of them hoped that Rin and Len were okay.

"Should we go and check the pond?" Meiko was confident that the traces of blood led them there. That was their only guess so far.

"Let's just wait for another ten minutes…" Before Kaito could even finish his sentence, he saw Len carrying Rin on his back walking towards them. Kaito knew Len's arm couldn't take it anymore, do Kaito took Rin away from Len's shoulders.

"Rin... What happened to her?" The first thing that came in to Meiko's mind was… Did Rin die? Meiko was glad that she was wrong, since there were signs of Rin breathing.

"It's complicated, let's go back to the inn first. Rin needs some rest." Len took off his right arm, he didn't care if people saw him doing that.

"You went to the pond didn't you?" Meiko couldn't wait; the inn was a bit far from where they were standing, so she asked the questions while they walk.

"The traces of blood ended near the pond… Did you find any evidence?" With evidence, they don't need to go to the pond. All they needed to do was to report that Tei was guilty.

"Kaito found evidence. Tei left her fingerprint on a clay. We're not sure if it's her fingerprints, but it looked new." After Kaito discovered the clay he found in the clay shop, he showed it immediately to Meiko.

"Clay?" Meiko just remembered Len didn't know anything about the second victim, so she told him everything what happened to them.

"There's a second victim, a lady. She was attacked in a clay shop, she and Tei probably fought, since there was a horrible mess in the shop. The lady was fat, I think it's clear what Tei's after now. Fat people." Len wondered. Tei was after fat people? For what? Because Tei hated fat people, so she decided to kill every fat people in Enbizaka?

They reached the inn, and Kaito put Rin in her room to get some rest. After that, he joined Len and Meiko in the discussion.

"What happened to you?" Kaito asked. He could tell from the look of Len's face that he probably did something horrible that he regret doing.

"As I said before, we followed the blood, and it ended near the pond. Until now, I still don't know what's inside the pond, but I'm sure it's nothing corrosive. I dipped my right hand inside the pond, but nothing happened. I told Rin it's okay, so she stepped in the water first. Suddenly… She screamed, and when I checked she wasn't breathing. I did CPR, and slowly her body was normal again." Kaito and Meiko could see Len didn't want to talk more about it since he regrets it so much. So, Kaito started the discussion. Every discussion should start with a question, and what Kaito had in mind was, how did Rin survive?

"I'm glad Rin's safe… But, don't you think it's weird that Rin survived? Meiko said when you touch the water, you just… die. Did Rin dip her whole foot inside? If one touch can kill you, I can't imagine if you put your foot inside." That was a good question. Rin dipped her whole foot inside, but she survived.

"There's a scar in Rin's foot. It's a burnt scar… small, so it was hard to track. I pulled her out immediately from the pond, then again, her whole foot was inside." Burnt… That made them more and more curious about what's inside the water. "Is there some kind of chemical… Or anything in Japan that could do it?" Meiko couldn't think of anything 'lethal' in Japan. Japan was traditional, England was more modern than Japan.

"No, nothing. England has more lethal things than Japan. Japan doesn't even have trains." Meiko's search result was zero.

They thought and thought, what made Rin survive? After ten minutes of thinking, they gave up. Kaito started another topic, with another question.

"Tei probably locked her victims inside the temple in the middle of the pond, but my question is… Why? Why does she need to kill all those people? I don't think it's for 'fun' since the first and second victim had something in common." Len and Meiko forgot every guesses they made about the previous question, and started to think of new guesses for the question Kaito just asked.

"There must be a reason… Why she locked them up in the pond. First is to prevent people from seeing the victims… Maybe…" Meiko remembered the Goddess Conchita. "Maybe… Those people are sacrifices?" Len and Kaito thought it was a ridiculous thing to do, but if Tei did it, it might be possible. Tei was depressed because Len said he loved someone else, maybe she made sacrifices for Conchita so her wish would come true. Still, what was her wish that Tei wanted Conchita granted?

"That's possible. I think… That might be it, it makes sense now that you mention it." On to the next question then. Kaito thought of another question. What is her wish? Conchita only gave food right? So she killed those innocent overweight people, just to get some delicious food?" Kaito remembered what Meiko explained to them yesterday, about Conchita.

'_If people give her the food she likes in a large amount, she'd give any kinds of food to us._' A large amount... That might be why the victims were all overweight people. They had more meat than any other people. Then Kaito remembered something else.

'_The most delicious sake, ice cream, anything. Even potions, poisons, or anything._' Potions, poisons, could that be Tei's wish? Could Conchita conjure magical food or drinks?

"So… Tei wants magical foods?" Kaito repeated the idea he had in his head. That made sense, magical food that can't be made by normal humans.

"It could be anything. The elixir, a drink that can give you immortality. Or maybe a medicine that can heal anything…" Meiko read some books about those things, she still remembered a few of them.

"Conchita can grant any food… Even a love potion that can make people fall in love with you?" Love potion. That must be it! It was connected to Len, Tei probably wanted a love potion so Len would fall in love with him.

'What a stupid girl… She killed all those people, Conchita is just a myth… Many innocent people died because of the girl's stupidity…' Len thought. He didn't believe in magic or anything related to it. The case in Ovule village, where the 'water spirit' attack made him sick, he hated the fact that someone believe in fantasy.

"Since it's clear now, I think we should go to the pond and talk to Tei." Kaito announced. He already had an idea how cross the pond, crossing it would be hard, but it'd be effective. "And by 'we', I mean me and Meiko." Kaito continued, that made Len speechless. How come he couldn't join them? He wanted to knock some sense to Tei, with violence. And Kaito knew he'd do that.

"You have to watch Rin, okay? She'll be fine, but if anything happens to her when we're away, you'll have something else to regret." That made sense, Len gave up. It was his carelessness that made Rin go through a critical moment, he should take responsibility of guarding her.

"I think it's dangerous to leave Rin alone… I'm sure Tei is after her." Meiko just thought of a reason why Tei would want to kill Rin. "Rin survives, and when she wakes up she'll tell us what's inside the pond. Of course Tei doesn't want the secret of the pond to be revealed, right? So the only way to keep Rin quiet is by killing her." That made Len wants to go in Rin's room right away.

"Then, I'll leave you with Rin. Guard her well." Kaito and Meiko left the inn. Kaito had stayed in Enbizaka for two days, and due to his photographic memory, he remembered the map already.

"Where are we going?" Meiko asked, wondering how they could get across the pond.

"The harbor. We're going to borrow a boat." Kaito answered simply. Meiko was about to protest. How can they row a boat, in a _**shallow **_pond. "As long as we don't touch the water it's fine, if you have any other way to prevent our skin from touching the water I'd like to hear it." Kaito said. Meiko kept quiet, she didn't have any other idea.

"You know it'll be hard for us to take the boat from the harbor right? Then after that we have to carry it to the pond, and…"

"I thought you're a strong woman." Meiko hate it when he did that. By saying he doubted Meiko, it made Meiko wants to prove it to him.

"Fine." Meiko answered shortly.

"It's going to take us all day to do it, I agree. But at least we can cross the pond, right? If my estimation is correct, we'll be able to successfully cross the pond by night. We didn't see Tei at all today, so she might be in the temple. Maybe she'll go back to the tailor shop at night; it's a good time to sneak in, right?" Kaito had thought about it all along. Hopefully his estimation was as accurate as his predictions.

* * *

A Random Reader

"_I'm guessing Tei needs the fat people to sacrifice them for Conchita? o.o_"

Oh, yes A Random Reader is right.

I'm wondering if anyone could solve what's in the water? I already gave all the data, and I'm sure you know what that 'thing' is. I think I study that 'thing' in the third grade, maybe? But I know that 'thing' exists even before I study it.

Are you thinking the same 'thing' as I am? xD


	49. Mystery Solved?

*** In total there are... 3 reviewers that are right... Yeay... (Throws confetti at Goose, Hoshiya, and random person) The jellyfish, they could see them if there are any wouldn't they? Oh well, they're all good guesses xD And the baking soda + vinegar... Too bad they're not lethal, if they are then I'd use them... ***

* * *

_**Chapter XLIX : Mystery Solved?**_

The boat wasn't that heavy, it wasn't really a hard job to do. Simple, all they needed to do was carry the boat on their shoulders together. But they'd been carrying it for 2 hours, and both Kaito and Meiko hadn't rest. Meiko didn't want to rest, but she wished she could. They were near the pond, so there was no use for a rest since they were a few meters away from the pond.

"It's dusk, do you think Tei's still in there?" Meiko started a conversation. She thought it was okay to talk with normal voices, no need for whispering. Who could hear them?

"I'm not sure… If she's there, I hope we don't need to fight her. Then again, if she's not there that means she could be near Len or Rin." Kaito couldn't choose what was worst. For him and Meiko to deal with Tei, or for Len and Rin to deal with her.

"What're we going to do once we get there? Do you think there's a chance we could save the victims?" Meiko thought there was a small chance that the victims were still alive. Kaito didn't agree, the victims were probably dead.

"It's ten minutes walk from Enbizaka to the pond. Tei probably stabbed the victims' vital organs. If it's just a normal wound, the victims would struggle when Tei carried them to the pond. If that's the case, Tei wouldn't be able to carry the victims. She's way smaller than them after all." Meiko thought that made sense, they were probably dead.

"So… What're we going to do once we get there?" Meiko repeated.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Let's just get the victims' bodies and go back. Tei would look for the bodies, and while she's looking we might be able to catch her. It's not really a well thought plan. But, do we have other choice?" Kaito needed some suggestions, maybe by that he could 'expand' that suggestion into a _**real **_plan.

"Guess not… But as long as Tei stops killing people, it's fine by me." So they knew what their goal was. Stop Tei from taking more lives.

"You're right… Do you think Tei's looking for a third victim?" Meiko said to them yesterday. 'Bring a large amount of food.' How much was 'large amount'?

"Didn't you say it before? She might be after Rin." Rin _might _be the intended third victim. But if Len was with her, Kaito doubt Rin would get hurt. Len would protect Rin, on the other hand, Tei couldn't fight Len. She was still in love with him. The whole reason she killed the two victims were most likely for a love potion.

"I guess so... I think Rin would be just fine though. After what happened to Rin at the pond, I think Len would hate to see that happen again. He's so strict when it comes to health. Because of him I feel guilty every time I eat ice cream in winter." Kaito remembered the time Len forbid him to eat it in winter.

"There it is…" They finally reached the pond. Meiko wanted to walk to cross the pond, but she couldn't. She had to use the boat.

"Put it down gently… We don't want the water to splash around." Kaito said. As expected, the boat was too heavy to float. It didn't matter though, as long as they could cross the pond safely, it was fine.

"How can we row the boat?" Kaito hadn't thought about that yet. Meiko just sighed and went inside the small wooden boat. She grabbed one of the oars and waited for Kaito to come aboard. "Let's just drag the boat with the oars." It was a good plan, not bad. Kaito went inside and grab the other oar. They started to drag the boat with the oar. It was harder to do, Meiko preferred carrying the boat on her shoulder.

'Well, at least it's moving…' Meiko said to herself. Two rows later, they hit something.

"Did we hit a rock?" Kaito looked in front of them. There was something black… It looked like an eel. A _**really **_long eel. A few seconds later Kaito realized it wasn't a gigantic eel after all. The source of the 'poison'.

"AN ELECTRIC CABLE!" Kaito said to himself. Electricity, why didn't he thought about it earlier? Meiko was about to ask, so Kaito explained everything before Meiko could ask.

"It makes sense now! The electricity flows in the water, and anyone that touches it would get electrified. That explains why Rin was paralyzed; electricity could do that to you. And it also explains why it didn't affect Len's right arm, because electricity only flows if there's water. The reason why we humans get electrified is because we have water in our bodies. Len's right arm didn't contain water, that's why he wasn't affected!" Kaito couldn't wait to tell Len what he found in the pond.

"Then why did Rin survive?" Meiko was a bit surprised that Kaito suddenly shouted in front of her, but, that was just how Kaito was.

"Well, mostly because Len grabbed Rin away. Len's arm is mainly made of plastic. And the insulator probably prevents the electricity to make further damage. My father once said to me that when I'm 'playing' around with electricity, I have to wear plastic sandals, for that very reason." Kaito explained.

"It wasn't a soul-sucking pond after all." Meiko was trying to process everything inside her head. Kaito explained too much, too fast. She needed time to understand everything. Kaito was satisfied because he had figured out what was inside the water.

"Anyway, we have another task to do. We have to destroy the source of the electricity, that way the pond will be safe again." Kaito finally had a plan; hopefully, nothing would go wrong with his new plan. Kaito traced the source of the cable with his finger… It was coming from the temple. Perfect.

"Let's row!" Kaito said happily.

* * *

Flashback

The bell from the clock rang eleven times, without looking at the clock, Rin could tell it was 11 PM. She'd been practicing for 12 hours non-stop. A big event would be held tomorrow, a piano competition. Fur Elise was Rin's choice for the competition, and since two weeks before, Rin rarely rests.

"I think you should stop now, Rin. You've practiced enough." A voice could be heard from behind her. Rin didn't completely disagree, he was right. A part of her wanted to continue playing, since the next day would be the contest. The other part of Rin wanted to stop playing. The piano was a fun instrument, probably the most interesting instrument ever made by humans. It was her first competition, and Rin couldn't stop worrying. She didn't want to make any minor mistakes during her performance, let alone major mistakes. The only way to prevent her from being nervous was to practice hard.

"You have a fever…" He laid his hand on Rin's forehead. She could feel his hand was so cold, compared to her body temperature, his hand was ice cold. "Maybe you should cancel your performance? You need some rest." No, she couldn't give up. It was just a fever, it wasn't some kind of serious disease. Hopefully her fever won't interfere with her performance. She practiced so hard, and if she made a mistake on the stage, it'd be disaster; two weeks of training would be wasted.

"I can't. I've practiced long and hard for this." Rin stood up from where she was sitting and she could feel herself giving a smile to him. "Thank you for worrying though."

End of flashback.

* * *

'Who is he…?' Rin tried to remember.

In her flashback, everything was dark and blurry. She could only hear voices, and she remembered the fact that she was practicing the piano. Rin thought of six questions about her flashback. How come that flashback came to her now? Who was he? Where were they in that flashback? When did it happen? What happened after that? Why did Rin feel… that she knows 'him' from somewhere? It was a voice of a boy, probably as old as Len that time. A brother? A friend? Could it be Len himself? No, his voice was deeper than Len's voice, it couldn't be him. Could it?

Rin tried to memorize every words mentioned in her flashback, she didn't want to forget all of them. It was an important piece of data; she wouldn't forgive herself if she did forget. Rin hoped more flashbacks would come to her, but none came. Maybe her flashbacks only came in certain moments? It could be.

'I hope more flashbacks would come… What happened next?' Rin was afraid that her flashbacks would be terrifying and horrible, but she was also curious on what would happen next.

"Rin… Are you awake?" Len called her. Slowly, Rin opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed, in her room. Len was sitting next to her. Rin remembered what happen, the pond. She stepped into the pond and something shocked her.

"I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Rin could feel something… strange on her foot. Rin didn't know what that thing was, she pulled herself up and looked at her foot. A bandage? "Your foot was burnt a little, don't worry. In 10 to 14 days it'll recover. Just don't push yourself too hard." Len added.

"The pond… What happened?" Rin could see from the window, it was dusk. How long had she been asleep?

"Things you needed to know are… There's a second victim, and Kaito is going to cross the pond with Meiko." Len didn't know what else to tell her. He had something that he needed to discuss with Rin, but… To tell her something so shocking, Rin would feel…

"It's dangerous to cross the pond… How are they going to do it?" Rin remembered how it felt; she didn't want something like that happen to anyone.

"I'm not sure, Kaito isn't the type of person who'd do reckless things without thinking though. And…" Len wondered.

'Should I ask her? Would she get another heart attack if I told her this?' Len couldn't make up his mind. While he was wondering, Rin remembered her flashback.

"Len… Have you attended any piano concerts?" Len didn't know why Rin suddenly ask that question, how was the pond related to piano concerts?

"I think so… I've entered a few competitions before I went to prison, why do you ask?" Rin shook her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing important." Rin replied. Could she have met Len in the competition? Maybe, but what were the chances of that?

"Rin… while you were asleep, I thought about something…" Rin could see Len's face was different; he looked serious, but not as serious as when he was trying to solve a riddle or a case. A whole new kind of serious. "You nearly died… So many times. Are you sure you don't want to quit?" Len counted how many times Rin nearly died, once was bad, more than that was… horrible.

'If she keeps being my assistant, she'll experience more danger…' Len thought.

'Is he… firing me because I wasn't careful enough? Maybe I couldn't keep up with him because I'm too weak…?' Rin thought.

"If you want me to quit, I'll quit." Rin replied sadly.

'The water spirit case, she nearly died hanged. The dark woods circus case, she nearly lost her arm. Now this case… She stopped breathing for a moment. If this keeps up…' Len thought.

'All the cases we've been through so far… They're so intriguing; it gets me excited every time Len founds the answer…' Rin thought.

"It's you who decide, you don't have to do everything that I tell you to. Do you want to continue working for me or not?" Len was hesitant; he didn't want to ask that question to her. But if Rin dies because of being his assistant…

Drops of water from the sky started to fall, it was raining. That made Rin more depressed, was she not strong enough to be Len's assistant?

A few moments later they heard a THUMP outside, followed by a scream. Len looked out at the window and saw a figure. Len's guess was, she fell when she was trying to climb the tree. That 'she' was Sukone Tei.


	50. Heart x Miracle

*** I can't believe it's Chapter L already... This case will end soon, I'm thinking of making a case with a 'locked room'. Every detective manga I read, there's always that locked room case. This story needs that! xD ***

* * *

_**Chapter L: Heart x Miracle**_

The inside of the temple was smaller than they thought. Two candles were lit up, one at the left side, and the other at the right side of the temple. Puddles were around the pond, a mix of blood and water from the pond.

"Do you know where we're going?" Meiko watched her steps; she might get a shock from the puddles. Meiko didn't dare to step on the puddles even though she wore wooden sandals.

"We need to find the source of the electricity, all we have to do is follow the cable. Don't you think it's weird that Tei managed to get a large amount of electricity here in Japan?" Kaito followed the cable, the source was probably hidden somewhere in the temple. There was some sort of wooden board, when Kaito observed closely; it wasn't an ordinary board. He lifted it up and he discovered it covering a hole. Kaito couldn't tell was it a deep hole or not, it was too dark. He grabbed a small pebble and threw it down the hole. Kaito and Meiko listened closely, and in three seconds they could hear the pebble reached the ground.

"It's not that deep; I haven't thought of a way how we can go back though." Kaito rubbed the hole's wall, it was hard and rocky. They might be able to climb up.

"You should go ahead; I don't think I can go down with _this _kimono. I might be able to pull you up, you should go." Meiko had a point; it'd be hard to move in that kimono. It'd be easier for Kaito to climb up if Meiko was above him as well.

"Okay, wish me luck." Kaito slid down the hole, hoping there weren't any traps set by Tei down there. He had guesses on what could be inside the hole. The source, the victims' bodies, maybe even Conchita's body? Meiko did say that the temple was where the Goddess Conchita sleeps, it wasn't impossible for him to encounter the body.

Kaito landed softly on the floor, and one of his guesses was right. Two bodies were found there, the victims' bodies were a few meters away from where Kaito landed. Only one candle was there, Kaito took the candle and used it to look around for the source. The inside of the hole was larger than the temple, twox larger than the temple to be exact. Just like before, Kaito followed the cable; he could hear a faint sound of something. It wasn't a human's voice… It was something he never heard in his life. Kaito guessed he must be near to the source. four steps later, Kaito found it, the source. He had never seen it before, how could Tei got a hold of it?

'A dynamo?' Kaito didn't know much about it, but dynamo was hard to find. A dynamo was the first electrical generator capable of delivering electricity; usually used in industries (nowadays we call it a generator). It contains loads of electricity, enough to kill people in one touch. Kaito tried to find the 'off switch' of the dynamo, it was difficult to find with a dim light, and he had to be careful not to touch the parts that could kill him.

Five seconds later, Kaito managed to shut the dynamo down. The dynamo stopped moving, and that means no more electricity was produced. There might be traces of electricity on the pond, but at least it might wear off and people could finally enjoy the pond without worrying a thing. One question was still disturbing Kaito, how did Tei get a dynamo in the first place? It was hard to find in England, let alone in Japan. Japan didn't even use electricity; did Tei steal it from somewhere or someone? Who'd want to sell a dynamo to her?

"Hey, Meiko! You'll never guess what I found down here! A dynamo! I shut it down, so in a few days the pond should be safe again!" Kaito shouted to Meiko, a simple report that made Meiko gave a sigh of relief. "Can you tell the villagers about this? It'll be really hard to carry the victims our selves, and I think they should know about the 'mystery' too." Kaito added. Almost immediately, Meiko walked out from the temple and carried the boat. Kaito wanted to explore the temple a bit more; there might be some things that he hadn't notice.

Kaito looked everywhere, even the walls inside the hole. Nothing else was there, and just when he was about to give up, he realized something strange. When he landed down the hole, he found the victims' bodies a few meters away from him. Why didn't Tei just drop the bodies inside the hole, why did she have to lift it a few meters away?

He checked the area where he landed a few minutes ago, nothing was strange there. He checked what was below the victims' bodies, nothing was there. Maybe it was just a coincidence? Or maybe that spot was where the sacrifices should be put?

'Why there? Did Tei just made up her own spot?' Kaito looked around once more. He didn't find anything strange; he then realized he couldn't solve the mystery alone. Tei would be arrested since they had proof Tei was the culprit; the 'clay' fingerprint was enough to prove her guilty. Kaito decided to leave it as is, and waited for Meiko to bring the villagers to the pond.

* * *

"_**What **_was she doing on that tree?" Len guessed Tei wanted to kill Rin as that was the only thing he could think of. Rin knew what was in the pond, and to prevent Rin from telling anyone what was in the pond, Tei needed to kill her. Unfortunately, the rain made her slip and fell, down from the tree.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Rin couldn't see Tei moving, was she unconscious? To fall down from a tree must hurt a lot.

"She'll be fine, she probably broke some bones, but it's nothing critical." Len said calmly, Tei wasn't weak; she was able to carry two enormous victims to the pond.

"We can't just ignore her like that, she's hurt!" Tei was a murderer that killed innocent people for her own selfish reason, but ignoring someone in pain was… a bad thing to do. How could she just stand there and watch her being hurt?

"Why do you even care? She nearly killed you indirectly because of the pond. Maybe she got what she deserved after killing innocent people?" Len couldn't understand why Rin wanted to _**help **_Tei. He knew how to treat Tei's wounds, and he doubt Rin could heal her. The only thing that Rin could do was to carry Tei to the nearest hospital, however Rin's foot was hurt, and it'd be hard to do it alone.

"Tei's in pain, we can't just ignore her like that, she might be _**dying**_." If Len didn't want to help her, Rin thought she could do it herself; it just made her a bit angry that Len didn't want to help someone who was injured.

"She's not _**dying**_, she fell from a _**tree**_. How can someone die just because she falls from a _**tree**_?" Rin was exhausted; she didn't want to debate any longer. Apparently nothing could change Len from helping Tei. To use that tone of voice was proof that Len didn't want to help her no matter what happened.

"I can't ignore the fact that someone's hurt outside." Rin rushed for the door, and before Len could complain even more, Rin already left.

'Tei might kill her while Rin's trying to carry her…' Len grabbed his arm that he put on the floor and chased after Rin. He wasn't far behind since Rin's foot still hurt.

"Do you think you can do carry her alone like that? With a wounded foot?" Rin didn't want to ignore Len, but honestly she didn't know what to do once she reached Tei. It was worst to just stand in the room and do nothing.

"I can think of something once I get there." Len knew he had to do the right thing. The right thing to do was to help Tei, he had to forget who Tei was, he had to treat Tei as 'another person' not a murderer who believes in fairy tales.

'I'm not helping Tei, I'm helping Rin.' Len tried to convince himself that he didn't do it for Tei; he was willing to help Rin.

"…I'll help you."

* * *

Carrying Tei was harder than carrying Rin. But, it was the right thing to do. He had to take her to the hospital, in the rain. Rin was happy and glad that Len was able to help Tei, but she felt a bit guilty that she dragged Len in to the mess.

"I'm sorry you have to carry Tei like this..." Rin couldn't even help carrying Tei, that made her feel useless.

"You don't need to be sorry… Just keep in mind that I'm helping_**you**_, I'm not helping_**her**_." Len wondered how long would Tei keep 'sleeping'. She hadn't wake up, it'd be better if she didn't wake up soon.

Rin slid open the door to the small hospital. While Len registered Tei as a patient, Rin looked outside town from the window. There was a large crowd outside, they sprinted somewhere in a hurry, did something happen? They were heading to the pond; Rin hoped that nothing bad happened again.

"Let's leave." Len didn't want to stay in one roof with Tei for more than a minute. Rin agreed and they left the hospital straight away.

"I'm sorry I yelled earlier, I… just hate her." Len realized he shouted at her a bit, Rin didn't seem to mind being yelled, even though it was a quite shocking to be shouted at.

"No, it was me who 'forced' you to help." Rin was glad that Len decided to help in the end, but it bothered her that she had a small fight with Len.

"She believes that giving sacrifices to could solve her problem, I just hate her… for believing in ridiculous fantasy." There was a strange silence after Len said that, it was a different kind of silence that they usually have. Len caught a glimpse of Rin looking down, and that made him realize something. Rin loved fantasy, and Len knew he shouldn't have mentioned that in front of her.

"I don't hate you… it just disturbs me sometimes that somebody believes in it." Disturb was a synonym of upset, that made Rin feels worst than before. Len knew he had to explain to Rin why he hates fantasy so much, he trust her enough, so Len didn't mind telling her the story.

"When I was small, I read countless books. Since my father's library was filled with non-fiction books, my mother decided to buy me a fiction book. The title was Heart x Miracle. A story about a man who made a doll and the doll manage to come to life. It could do anything humans can do, but something was missing. The doll didn't have a 'heart', and so the man wanted to teach her the happiness and joy of humans. The man spent his whole life researching; he wanted to make that heart, but only time passed. For him time isn't infinite, and so the inventor died. After a hundred years, the doll discovered the 'heart' but she felt lonely. A miracle then happened, the doll's voice was heard just before the inventor died, and the inventor's soul was dragged to the future. The miracle only lasted a moment, thanks to the tree that opened the portal." Rin didn't understand why Len told her that story, she didn't want to ask why, that'd interrupt the story.

"I know a tree that fits the description. After my mother died, I visit the tree every day, sometimes even twice a day. A few weeks later I realized it wasn't real after all, everything in fiction books is fake. I hoped for a miracle that never came, I know now that reviving someone from the dead is impossible. That book was the first fiction book I've ever read… I thought the tree was _**real**_." Len made it sound like what he did was idiotic, but Rin didn't think it was. Even Rin thought some parts of the fiction books was real.

"Miracles happen sometimes. It's a miracle that I survived the pond, it's a miracle that I get to see Japan, and it's a miracle that I have a wonderful life, a wonderful job…" Both Rin and Len realized something. A few minutes ago Len asked her to keep her job, or to quit. Another silence struck them, and Len was the first to break the silence.

"You don't need to quit if you don't want to." Rin was happy to hear that, she didn't want to end her job so soon.

* * *

Note :

I change the 'robot' to doll. Nobody knows what a 'robot' was, even though someone managed to make a robot at the 1800s.

Dynamo isn't very common now, it uses electromagnet to produce electricity. That's the simplest way to explain it.


	51. The Interview

*** The case is going to end soon, I'd be happy to get some song suggestions for the next case! ***

* * *

_**Chapter LI: The Interview**_

It was hard to convince the villagers to come to the pond. Meiko already told them the pond contained electricity; it wasn't a soul-sucking pond. All they needed were rubber boots, with that they could get safely across the pond. Convincing them was a hard job, but at least some of the villagers were brave enough to go with Meiko to the pond.

When Meiko arrived at the pond, Kaito was already out from the temple. The rain had stopped when Meiko and the villagers arrived at the pond. She saw Kaito; he was standing near the edge of the pond. Kaito had his 'thinking' face on.

"Is it safe to cross the pond now?" Meiko left the boat far from the temple, how did Kaito manage to get across?

"The water from the rain and the water from the pond probably mixed together, so the electricity spreads. It will stings, but won't kill you. " Meiko looked around and observed closely, if it rained a bit more, the garden would be flooded.

"What should we do now?" Meiko gathered the villagers, eleven villagers, hopefully those eleven villagers could make the other villagers understand and believe that Conchita didn't exist. Everything would be 'normal'. People would enjoy the small pond and Conchita's garden without fear. After all, the sakura trees would bloom in a few days, the trees looked beautiful in Conchita's garden, and Meiko could already imagine Conchita's garden filled with so many villagers.

"We should just let the villagers go inside the temple; it's too bad they don't bring any boots…" They won't die if they touch the water, but it'd still sting. Wearing rubber boots was the only solution Kaito could think of. They could use the boat, though it'd be tiring to drag it to the middle of the pond. "Oh well, when you were at the village, did you see any crowd or anything? A sign of crime?" Meiko didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She didn't see Tei on the streets as well, so she just shook her head. Not many people would be out in the rain.

"Good… that means there are only two victims, where do you think Tei is, now? The tailor shop?" That was the only place Kaito and Meiko could think off. "Can you escort these people inside the temple? I need to look for Len and Rin; he needs to see this too." Kaito just realized Len wasn't in the crowd with them.

"Why didn't you ask me to call for him earlier?" At first Kaito thought it wasn't a good idea for Len to leave Rin in the inn, but then he thought Rin should see it as well.

"If he was here, then no one would guard Rin. Tei might want to kill her." Kaito answered shortly and readied himself; he wanted to run even though it was hard for him to_walk_with the wooden sandals. "I'll be back with Len and Rin in a few minutes, just show the villagers the inside of the temple, and don't forget to show them the dynamo; I think that's the most important part of the temple." Meiko thought the victims' bodies were the most important part. "Oh, that reminds me. Give this to the police or… someone important. Tell them Tei is the culprit, this is more than enough evidence." Kaito gave Meiko the clay he kept so careful inside his kimono.

"Okay." Meiko guessed no villagers were brave enough to cross the pond with bare feet, Meiko grabbed the oars, but she was too lazy to row the boat _again_.

"So, which one of you men can row a boat?"

* * *

Rin couldn't stop poking the bandage on her foot. Len didn't say she couldn't poke her foot, but he _did _tell her to rest and keep herself warm. They walked in the rain earlier and so both of them were soaking wet. Rin changed to white kimono, with yellow lilies as its pattern. She wasn't sure how to dry her kimono since it was so thick; the only solution she could think of was to hang her kimono on the window, along with her white ribbon. It felt weird not to wear her ribbon, her hair felt so… empty without it.

'What should I do now…?' Rin wanted to read the books she brought from London, but she read all of them _twice _already. 'Maybe I should re-read it, for the third time?'

Rin opened the wooden cupboard and opened the zipper to her bag. She grabbed a random book from her bag and decided that was the book she should re-read for the third time. The title was Proof of Life. A story about a girl, destined to die young because of her sickness. Before she died, she thought to herself. She wanted to leave proof that she had lived, something to leave to the world so she could remember her. Sadly, in the end the girl died. The book recorded her last few weeks before she died; it was based on a true story. The boy who took care of the girl didn't have the chance to tell her that he loves the girl, it was a sad ending. Rin hated that, but it was such a touching story, she wanted to read it again, she didn't care if she would cry again in the end.

* * *

Kaito nearly fell three times because of the wooden sandals. It was getting dark, but he could still see the trees, rocks, and houses around him. He really missed his shoes and his usual white coat. And ice cream. Kaito slowed his footsteps, he finally reached the inn. He rushed to the second floor; he didn't want to see the inn keeper. He made the floor wet because he crossed the pond earlier. Kaito knocked twice on Len's door.

Almost immediately, Len slid open the door. Len didn't get the chance to ask a question, Kaito explained everything before he could do so.

"Electricity. There's electricity in the pond, you and Rin should go there right now. I'm not sure how Tei got a dynamo here in _**Japan**_, that's the source, the dynamo. That's why your right arm wasn't affected, because it doesn't contain water. I think you and Rin should see it yourself. Oh, that reminds me, is Rin awake yet?" Len was amazed how Kaito could say everything and breathed only twice.

"She's awake, but are you sure it's_really_necessary that Rin should go there? It's night time already," Len followed Kaito to Rin's room. Kaito agreed it was dangerous to go back to the pond at this hour; maybe it'd be better for them to go at dawn tomorrow? Kaito knocked on Rin's door once.

"Come in." Rin cleared her throat and welcomed the two inside. Len and Kaito could tell there were traces of tears on Rin's eyes, and the only thing Kaito could think of was,

"What did _you _do to her?" Kaito asked.

"So every time a girl cries it's _my _fault?" Len admitted, he did make Tei cry. He wasn't sure what he did that made Rin cry.

"No, I was reading a book… Anyway, is there something that you need?" Rin changed the subject; she couldn't help but cry when she read that book.

"I think it's time that we trade information…" The three of them sat down in the middle of the room. "Who's first?" Len was trying to find a way how to summarize what happened. The most important points were: 1. Rin's foot was safe, and so far she was still alive 2. Tei was in the hospital, she fell from a tree. Those were the things that Len thought was important, nothing else happened.

"Rin is fine, and Tei fell down from a tree. She's in the hospital right now." Kaito couldn't tell if Len was serious or not, he said it so plainly Kaito thought he _might _be joking. Tei _might _climb a tree to sneak in to Len's room so it _might _be possible.

"Are you serious?" Kaito took note, that Len was the type who never jokes about a prime suspect. "I think I'll visit the hospital now… I need to ask a few questions to Tei. I think I told you everything I know already." There were a few things that Kaito needed to know and to make sure. The dynamo, the victims and the hidden underground room. Kaito knew talking to Tei won't be easy, but he'd spoken to many people to get the data he wanted. It would be his first time to get data from the prime suspect herself.

"Then, while _you _ask the questions. You don't mind if I listen to your interview, right?" Kaito didn't really mind. It'd be good if Len heard the whole conversation, which means Kaito didn't have to explain everything all over again.

"I don't mind, as long as Tei doesn't see you. If Tei sees you…" Both Len and Kaito couldn't imagine what Tei's reaction would be if she saw him.

"Can I join? I promise I won't be a bother." Rin wanted to hear their conversation too. She didn't want to spend the next few hours alone re-reading her books.

"Sure. Let's go then!" Kaito knew Len would disagree that Rin came with them; he rushed to the door so Len couldn't argue even further. In other words, he ran away so he and Len wouldn't debate whether or not Rin should come with them.

* * *

"You two stay here. I'll leave the door slightly opened so you can hear my interview with her. _**Don't **_peek. I open the door because I want you to _**hear **_I don't want you to _**see**_. Besides, you can't really see anything. I'm just going to talk to her." Kaito whispered to Rin and Len. That was their plan. Kaito would ask a few questions to Tei, while Rin and Len listened. A simple plan, but hard to do. Kaito usually do some research about the source to make it easier for him to talk to them. He didn't have time to do that, he knew Tei was a dangerous person. Just in case, Kaito would keep his distance from Tei. One and half meters would be enough to keep him safe, probably.

He knocked on the door, though he didn't wait for an answer. Kaito took a deep breath and slid open the door. Her blanket covered from neck to toe, so Kaito wasn't sure if she was injured badly or not. But, Tei looked _**miserable **_so Kaito guessed Tei was hurt everywhere. Falling from a tree must have hurt _**a lot**_.

"Hello." The basic greeting that would work on anyone. Tei opened her eyes and moved her neck a little to see who it was. Kaito could tell Tei didn't want to talk. He was wondering how he should act. A calm man? An evil man? A friendly man? A normal man? His real self?

"What are you doing here?" From the tone of her voice, Kaito could tell Tei remembered him, and she didn't want visitors. Kaito picked a calm + evil man combination. It worked all the time; it was probably the most affective.

"So… I have good news. Everyone found out your 'secret base' and that you killed the two victims. From where I come from, when you do that, you usually get public hanging. What kind of punishments do you have here in Japan?" Kaito did that on purpose, he wanted Tei to be angry. With her current condition, Tei could only give him the 'death glare' so he continued on. "It doesn't sound like good news, but it's good news for me. I and my friends solved the mystery._**LEN **_helped me a lot; he was so glad that you got what you deserved. And Meiko was relieved that you're going to be out of her life." That was the next step, he needed to make Tei cry / depressed.

"Who else do you have? You're completely alone aren't you? No more _friends_? Not even acquaintances? Enemies?" There were times when the source wouldn't talk. Kaito had to go back to step 1, 'make Tei angry'. "What? In, like, 3 days you'll be _**dead**_. You're going to die soon; you should use your voice while you can. I'm kind enough to talk, to even breath the same air as you. The worthless girl who doesn't have anyone, just a skill to make kimonos." Len knew Kaito was just 'acting' but his tongue was sharp, those words were hurtful. Rin wanted to ask to Len why Kaito was being so… mean, but Len just signaled her to be quiet, even a whisper was too risky.

"I'm not worthless." Only 3 words came out from her mouth. Her voice was filled with mixed feelings, sadness and anger at the same time.

"Well, I admit your secret base was a bit nice. I doubt you made it, though." Good, Tei was able to reply. It'd be easier from here on, Kaito thought.

"I didn't make it, but it's mine now." Kaito was expecting longer words than that; he was expecting a story from Tei.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? You probably killed the previous owner so it's yours now. I guess you're pretty good at that, killing people must be fun for you. Not only the finest tailor in Enbizaka, but you're also good at taking people's lives." Next step, compliment her. Hopefully Tei would brag more about what she did in her life.

"I didn't kill him. I found the hidden room, but I didn't kill him." Tei might be a skillful tailor and murderer, but she wasn't good at lying.

"So… He's a man? I know you're a murderer, just admit it. You killed _**him**_." Kaito guessed the interview won't last long; interviewing Tei was easier than he thought.

"I found him… There were papers and documents in the hidden room. A few days later he and the documents were gone. He left some sort of… metal in the room, so I used it. I don't know how… but that metal can make the pond dangerous." Tei wasn't very good at explaining it to him, but Kaito could somehow understand. A man was there, in the temple, was he doing a research? Probably. He left his dynamo behind, it was probably too heavy to carry around, would he come back for it though?

"No wonder, the room was so empty. You threw away everything and left nothing there. You know you could sell them, right? Paper is quite expensive, you could be rich." Without the interview, Kaito could get lots of data from the documents.

"I didn't sell them… They're still in my room…" Kaito had all the data he needed. He didn't want to spend another second in that room, so he quickly slid opens the door.

"It's been nice talking to you."

* * *

Note :

I admit, there's not much romance here. Even if there are, they're _hidden_. I'll mention some things for those who didn't notice the hidden things in the last few chapters :

In chapter 49 after Rin got her flashback Len accompanied Rin the **_whole time_**, he waited **_beside her_** until Rin was awake.

When Rin thought who could be the boy in her flashback, she thought of **_Len._**

At first Len wanted Rin to quit because **_he didn't want Rin hurt anymore_**.

Len told the story of Heart x Miracle, 'he **_trusted_** Rin enough, so Len didn't mind telling her the story.'. In a few chapters before this, Kaito once told Rin _before_ her second amnesia 'There's something you should know about him, something that he should tell you. I'm not going to tell what it is, because you have to gain his **_trust_** first.' Could that be the 'trust' Kaito was talking about?

I don't think I should mention the CPR, it wasn't really 'hidden' xD

The reason why there isn't much romance is because I think it's too early. In the story it's 25th of March, the story will end in December. I've thought of the ending, and I said to myself 'Oh my god I think I should change the genre to romance and drama.'

I've never written Romance before, it even made me blush for no reason when I wrote the 'CPR scene' O_o Oh well, I congratulate those of you who noticed the 'hidden romance' xD


	52. The End of the Day

*** I haven't decided on the next case yet, but I know I'll use Judgement of Corruption. Maybe Daughter of Evil & Servant of Evil as well. Who knows? O_o

Note : I made Japanese people speak English xD ***

* * *

_**Chapter LII : The End of the Day**_

"I never knew you can be so… cruel" After Kaito interviewed Tei, they walked at high pace towards Tei's house. They hope all of their questions would be answered if they read the documents that Tei found under Conchita's temple. Rin and Len still couldn't forget Kaito's 'evil side'. It was just acting, but it seemed so…_real_.

"Maybe one day I'll be an actor. That'd be fun." Kaito read novels and watched plays as well. He tried to understand the villain in the story and copy their personalities. Sometimes Kaito wanted to say sorry for the people who saw his 'evil' side, but he couldn't, he thought apologizing would only complicate things. "Anyway, do you have any ideas what the documents contain?" In around 5 minutes they'd reach Tei's house, why not fill those 5 minutes with guesses?

"I'm not sure… I wonder what he was doing there, and why did he make the underground hole? He had a dynamo; does that mean he's a foreigner? It's hard to get a dynamo here in Japan, right?" Len was right; he might be a foreigner, since a dynamo was extremely rare in Japan. The man could make it, but it'd take a large amount of skill and time to make a dynamo alone.

"So our current guesses are: The man might be rich, he could easily order a dynamo from somewhere, somehow. The man might be a foreigner and brought his dynamo to Japan." They already had guesses for that question. So far they couldn't think of the right guesses on what the man was doing. None of the guesses they made seemed accurate enough. That made them more eager to find and read the documents.

Suddenly, Kaito stopped. He felt like… he had forgotten something. Kaito had photographic memory so it was _**impossible **_for him to forget something. However he felt like there was something he needed to do. Kaito tried to remember, though he didn't know_what _to remember. 'If it's really important I should be able to remember it.' Kaito thought to himself.

"Hey, do you feel like… We should be doing something else?" Kaito didn't want to say he forgot, that'd ruin his 'photographic memory image'. Kaito looked at Rin, but she just shook her head. Len couldn't think of anything as well.

"We're going to Tei's house to look for the documents. It's too bad Meiko wasn't with us. She probably knows the Tei's house more than we do." Len's words made Kaito realized what he had forgotten. Meiko. He was supposed to bring Len to the pond! Kaito was distracted from the interview and the documents he forgot the promise he made to Meiko. She was probably still waiting for him right that second.

"Sorry, I need to go somewhere. I forgot… I left Meiko at the pond, you two go ahead and look for the documents. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kaito turned away and ran as fast as he could. Meiko would _**kill **_him for leaving her in the pond.

"Doesn't Kaito have photographic memory?" Rin thought Kaito would remember_everything_and couldn't forget anything.

"I guess he can forget too." Len didn't know Kaito could forget something, but he put the thought aside. They needed to look for the documents. Hopefully it won't be hard to find. Tei's house wasn't big, and documents shouldn't be too hard to spot.

The first floor was used as a tailor shop, and the second floor was for residence. Only certain people could enter that area. Since the owner wasn't there, they were free to wander around the house.

"I'll look around the shop, you should look at the second floor. Just call my name if you find anything out of the ordinary. Tei probably thinks that the documents are important, so she probably hides them. Look _**everywhere.**_" Rin nodded and searched for the stairs to the second floor. Lucky for her the stair wasn't hard to spot.

Rin climbed up to the second floor and observed the hallway. There were 2 rooms in the second floor. One door was on the right, and the other door was at her left. Rin picked the door on the right. She slid open the door and found Tei's bed room. There wasn't anything special or out of the ordinary there. It was actually smaller than she thought, nothing was strange there. There was an unfinished kimono hung on the wall, but that wasn't odd. Rin slid open the closet's door and found kimonos wrapped nicely inside. She was about to close the closet's door when she found a scrap of paper underneath the kimonos. Rin took the paper, and read it.

8, 13,_, 34, 55,_, 144, 233, 377, 610.

'I wonder what it means…?' Rin wanted to look for more papers inside the closet, when she heard Len shouted her name. Did Len found something? Just in case, Rin took the paper with her and hurried downstairs.

Len was in the fitting room, he found something 'abnormal'. There was a wooden box, that'd fit 5 thick books inside. It was locked with a combination lock, to open it you have to put in the right numbers, 4 digits were needed. Numbers. If Kaito was there, they could open the vault in seconds. Rin observed the vault for a second, and thought, would the paper she found help to find the code?

"Could this help?" Rin showed the paper she found. "It was in Tei's closet, under some kimonos." That meant the paper was important. Why would she put a paper under those kimonos? The only answer Len could think of was, so people couldn't find it.

"So… We need to fill in the blanks?" Rin didn't know anything about math, and it wasn't Len's greatest subject as well.

"There must be some sort of pattern here… What do you think they have in common?" The two of them thought and thought but couldn't think of anything.

"55, 144, 233, and 377… The last 2 numbers are the same… Will that help?" Len wasn't entirely sure, but that was the only thing they saw that was 'in common'.

"But the previous numbers… 8 and 13, they aren't the same..." Len focused on something else.144, 233, 377and610. What did those numbers have in common? Plus it? Minus it? Times it? Divide it? No it couldn't be minus or division, the numbers grew, so the only way was to add them or to multiply them. Though, It couldn't be multiplied, 8 couldn't be multiplied by anything that could get 13.

'So… If the pattern is addition, to find the previous number, all I need to do is minus it, right?' Len tried to minus 610 with 377. The result was 233. Len breathed out a sigh of relief. 233 minus 144 and 55 minus with 34. The final result was :

8, 13,21, 34, 55,89, 144, 233, 377, 610.

Len put the numbers 21 and 89. With a 'click' the wooden box opened. It was easier than Len had thought it would. As expected, there were papers inside, stacked properly. Len took half of them out from the box and read some of it. Rin looked at some of the papers as well. Rin couldn't understand some of the words. Some of them were in English, but there were words that Rin didn't know.

"What language is this?" Len was busy examining the papers, but he managed to answer Rin's question.

"It's in English, but some of the words are in Latin…" Len knew what language it was, so did that mean Len could read and understand the words?

"What is it about?" Rin didn't want to distract Len's investigation, but she really wanted to know. She could see diagrams, but she still couldn't understand what it was about. None of the words were familiar to her.

"It's science… A study about living creatures, and a bit of mechanic as well. That's why there are some Latin words, usually the names of a species uses Latin names." Len was beginning to think that the man was researching something, related to living creatures.

"Hey…!" Somebody shouted. Len didn't even turn his head around to look for the source. He knew it was Kaito's voice, so Len just shouted back at him.

"We're in the fitting room!" Kaito and Meiko entered the room. They could see papers scattered around Rin and Len, the two of them read some of the papers as well.

"Hmm… So this is his research? Strange…" Kaito looked at the other papers and saw something interesting. It was a small paper filled with numbers.8, 13,_, 34, 55,_, 144, 233, 377, 610.

"This is the code? Fibonacci?" Len was too busy reading the papers, so Rin answered.

"21 and 89 are the answers… That was the code to open the lock." Rin pointed at the combination lock. "What is Fibonacci?"

"It's a number sequence. Each number is the sum of the previous two numbers, it usually starts with 0 and 1." Kaito turned his attention back to the 'other' papers. "It's too bad he doesn't have a diary…" He thought.

"A name would be good too." Meiko added. She was in a bad mood since Kaito _**forgot **_about her. Meiko had thought that something bad had happened to them, she worried over nothing.

Kaito picked up a random paper and started reading it. The heading was 'robot'. That reminded Kaito of the Dark Woods Circus. A while after that, a thought struck to him. The scientists that experimented on children… They were trying to make a robot using human bodies. Could it be related to the researchers back in London? Kaito remembered the researches fled already.

"Len, do you think there's a connection between the dark woods circus' researchers and the man here? They both are researching robots… And remember, there's a chance that he might be related to the researchers…" Len finally put down the papers. What Kaito said might be true, it was possible. Could they really be connected? It wasn't impossible, but Len was the type who didn't believe in coincidences.

"Maybe… Is there any research facilities here in Japan?" Meiko wasn't sure, she never left Enbizaka. "Is there a school, or an orphanage?" Just like the Dark Woods Circus, to do their research, they had to have 'sacrifices'.

"There's no school here, no orphanage… I hear there's a school in a nearby town. Why do you ask?" Len and Kaito thought of the same thing. They didn't know why the researcher decided to leave Enbizaka, did he go to that nearby town? To look for test subjects? It might be, it was just a guess, but that guess made sense.

"It's getting late, aren't you going back to the inn?" Meiko looked at the clock, it was 8.30 PM already. Rin couldn't believe everything happened in just 1 day. All of them admitted that they were all tired from all what had happen that day. "Let's go to the sento, it'll be very relaxing." Meiko didn't think any of them know what sento was, so she added. "Sento is a bath house, there aren't much bath houses in England, right?"

* * *

They all agreed to go to the bath house. The entrance of the bath house looked similar to a temple. Meiko led them to an area filled with shoe lockers at their right and at their left side. Right in front of them was the front desk, to the right from the front desk was a long red curtain, and to the left was a long blue curtain.

"You should put your sandals inside, the lockers. The red curtain is for women's changing room, and the blue is for men. It cost 450 yen for each person, and _**you're **_going to pay." Meiko was still angry at Kaito for leaving them behind. 1800 yen in total. "And you have to buy the equipments needed in the bath house. We need 2 small towels, a towel for drying and a hand towel for washing. We also need soap, and shampoo. They sell it for 100-200 yen, okay?"In total, Kaito needed to pay 3400 yen.

"That's cruel." Kaito commented and took out his wallet.

Rin opened a random locker and put her sandals inside. She looked around, and saw a poster. It said : People with tattoos aren't allowed.

"Meiko… Why can't people with tattoos come inside?" Rin pointed at the poster.

"It's to prevent the yakuzas from coming inside. It's a softer way to say 'no yakuzas allowed'. Not many of them are here, so you shouldn't worry," Rin looked at the poster again before she asked.

"What are yakuzas?" They weren't allowed in bath houses, so were they bad people?

"Yakuza, they're members of an organization in Japan. The police call them 'boryokudan' it means 'violence group'. They're not really hidden; they have their own 'office' with a wooden board on the front door, with their group name or symbol."

"Are they bad people?" Rin asked.

"Yes, they're bad people. The English word for yakuza is mafia, I think. You shouldn't come near them; it isn't hard to spot a yakuza. They have tattoos on their body, and often show them off to people." That explained why tattooed people weren't allowed.

"Listen… Do you have ice cream here?" Kaito asked even though he doubts they have. How could a bath owner have ice cream?

"We sell ice-cream. Would you also like to buy milk for your friends?" Kaito's jaw dropped when he heard it. The bath house sold ice cream?

(It's common for bath houses to sell ice cream, even in the Meiji Period)

"Everyone, let's go inside!"

It was hard to believe that everything happened in one day. From the first victim until they discovered the documents. But remembering what they found at the tailor shop, all of them thought that the case couldn't be declared as 'over' just yet.


	53. Insignificant Information

*** I hate school... Dx It's kinda distracting me from writing... Oh well, I'll try my best xD ***

* * *

_**Chapter LIII : Insignificant Information**_

There were a few washing stations at the wall, each with two faucets, one for hot water and the other for cold water. There were 2 different baths on the sento, each with different temperatures, Rin and Meiko were in the warm bath. To Rin's right was a separating wall between the men and women side, it was about 2 meters high. At the wall on the far end room was a large painting of Mount Fuji, it made the bath house less dull and boring.

"How long do we need to stay in the bath?" Rin never visited a bath house before, and she was sure even _before_ her amnesia Rin had never visit a sento before. It was a new experience for her to visit a bath, but Rin felt _really_ bored in there. She couldn't tell what she should do in a bath. All they did so far was washing their hair and body, after that they sat on the bath. Rin couldn't tell how much minutes passed after she went inside the bath, she felt extremely bored. Rin felt really relaxed in the bath, though all she could do was stare to blank space.

"As long as we want to. Don't you think it's relaxing?" Rin admitted, it was relaxing, but it was a bit boring to just sit there and do nothing. "And milk after a bath is amazing, you really should try it. It's a traditional favorite. Sake is nice, but milk feels more refreshing after a bath." Meiko said. ""I can tell that you're bored, let's talk about something, then… Anything interesting happened? I know the case was interesting, but other than that." Rin tried to think of some things, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Not really… I just think the case was the only thing that was interesting ever since I got in Japan." Rin thought.

"Well, what do you think of Japan? Do you think it's a great place? Just tell me everything you like, or you want to know about Japan." Meiko gave Rin a few seconds to think about it. And after those few seconds, Rin thought of something to talk about.

"I… can't wait for the sakura trees to bloom." Rin was glad she found a new topic, at least that way she won't be as bored as she was before.

"You'll be here right? For the hanami festival?" Meiko agreed, she couldn't wait to see the sakura trees bloom as well. She'd never seen it before, after winter ended the villagers couldn't stop talking about the sakura trees.

"What do you do in a 'hanami' festival?" Rin guessed it was something to do with the sakura trees, but she wasn't so sure.

"It's a festival where you watch the sakura trees bloom, you have a picnic under the sakura trees… Drinking sake is a tradition, you know?" It sounded like Meiko was only interested in the sake drinking part, but Rin didn't mind. Everyone have their likes and dislikes. Rin didn't know what sake was, but since Meiko said 'drink' it must be some sort drink.

"Does that mean I have to drink sake as well? What does it taste like?" Rin asked.

"It depends really, some sakes has many flavors, like bananas, melons, flowers, herbs, spices, rice, chestnuts, chocolates, dry grapes, sherry, even caramel sauce. The ones with flavors are quite rare though." Rin guessed sake was some sort of rare juice.

"So… I like sake, is there something _you_ like?"Rin thought of a moment before she answered Meiko's question. The thing she liked the most was reading, but she liked the sound of piano as well.

"I like reading fiction novels… And I like listening to the piano. I'm not good at playing one though." That reminded her of something, about her flashback. She was playing the piano, a song called Fur Elise, and there was someone… A boy who told her to rest. That voice wasn't Len, it was a deep voice. Meiko knew Rin was thinking about something, it looked so obvious that Rin was spacing-out.

"What's wrong?" Meiko asked. She snapped Rin out from her 'mini fantasy'.

"Nothing…" Rin hadn't told anyone about that flashback yet. She wanted to tell Len, but when she thought about it… Why did she want to _tell_ him about it?

"Is there something you're not telling me… not telling us?" It wasn't really anything personal. Maybe it'd be better if she told Meiko about it?

"It's nothing important… I had a small flashback, I was playing a song called Fur Elise in the piano. I'm not sure when it happened, it was just a short flashback." Meiko just remembered that Rin had amnesia. For her to have a flashback, it wasn't something small, it was something _**big**_.

"Have you told anyone about it? That might be really useful information, it might help you find your family or something!" Rin doubt it'd help, she played a piano, how could that help find her family or her 'previous' life? "So? Hurry up and tell me!" Rin had no choice but to tell her every detail, every word mentioned in her flashback.

* * *

"You know, if you listen closely… You can hear what the girls are talking from their side." Kaito closed his eyes and started to listen. He had his ice cream, and it made him more relaxed in the bath.

"Why do you care about what girls are talking about?" Len thought the bath house was the greatest thing Japan could give to him. No one was there except for himself and Kaito, everyone was probably busy about the Conchita and the victims.

"I need to do _**something**_ while I'm inside the bath, it's just so boring here. You know it's hard to make _**you **_talk, so I rather listen to the girls' conversation." Kaito started to listen to every word the girls were talking. It was fade and sounded so distant from them, but Kaito could understand a bit. He really wished Rin would have a louder voice, though.

"The first thing I heard was a bell… From a clock, it rang 11 times so it was around 11 PM. Somehow I remembered… there would be a piano competition the next day. I practiced really hard for it, the song I was playing was Fur Elise. I forgot how it sounds, but I remembered it was quite a fast song…"

"She had a flashback?" It was so quiet even Len could hear Rin's voice from the other side. "About a piano?" Len remembered Rin once asked him had Len ever enter a piano competition, right after she woke up from the electric shock.

"Shh… I'm trying to listen!" Kaito whispered to Len. While Kaito listened more to Rin's flashback, Len thought to himself.

'She played the Fur Elise, she had a _**piano**_, and knew how to play it, she could count numbers more than 10, she could _**read**_, she could _**write**_. Why hadn't I thought about it earlier? Rin must come from a wealthy family just like me…' Not many people could read and write like that, and the strongest proof that Rin came from a wealthy family was she could _**play**_ the piano, she probably _**owned**_ a piano, and she entered a piano _**competition**_. No poor family could afford that, so she must come from a wealthy family. Len couldn't believe he never realized it before.

"After that, someone… stopped me from playing the piano. He reminded me that I had a fever… I'm not sure who he was, but he had a deep voice" Rin continued on.

"A deep voice… You mean like Kaito's?" Meiko guessed.

"No, I doubt it's him." Their voices were different, Rin thought.

"Who knew listening to their conversation would be so… interesting." Kaito commented. Rin and Meiko stopped talking about the flashback, he was no longer 'interested' on what they were talking about. He knew Len would have something interesting to tell him, since he put on that 'face'.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this before, Rin could play the piano, she could read and write, Rin came from a wealthy family!" It had been 4 months, he was shocked that he didn't realize it sooner.

"So what if she came from a wealthy family? You don't need to overreact like that." Kaito didn't understand why that data seemed so important to him, the data seemed like good news to Len.

"You mentioned it to me before, remember? It takes a long time for you to find her family because you need to look _everyone's _data. I have another favor to ask you. When we arrive back at London, can you look at the noble families? There aren't many, right?" What Len said made sense, it'd take less time to look at the noble families, it'd be easier and simpler to find them.

"Okay, I'll do what I can when we're back in London."

* * *

They all went back to the inn, to discuss what to do next. The case wasn't over yet, they still had no idea who that 'man' was, the researcher. Was he somehow connected to the researchers back in London? Where was he now? Why did he left? Because of so many unanswered questions, the case can't be declared as closed.

"Don't you think we should give a name to this guy? Calling him 'that man' is so…. Confusing." Kaito started their discussion. They were all seated with their legs crossed in Len's room. The small trip to the bath house was enough to restore their energy, they were ready to solve some questions.

"Just call him the researcher or the scientist… it doesn't really matter." Meiko admitted, it was confusing to call him 'that man' but there were more confusing questions.

"Then I'll call him the researcher." Kaito made up his mind. "Where should we start?" Kaito thought.

"Who is he, and where is he _**now**_, that's what I want to know. Just by knowing the answer to that question, we'd know the answer to all. All we need to do is find him, and ask our questions. You all know that the research papers he left won't help us solve the questions about _him_." Len said, he knew it was easier said than done. But they all accepted the fact that they couldn't do anything with just the papers.

"That made me realize something… _Why_ did he leave his research papers behind and also his dynamo? I can comprehend the dynamo, it's probably too heavy to carry around, but what about his papers? He left his research and went off somewhere?" Kaito also had a point. The discussion didn't solve questions, it made **more** questions than before.

"It's probably too troublesome, the papers were hard to carry since there were piles of them… Maybe he'll come back and take it back with him one day." Rin guessed.

"The problem is, when will 'one day' come?" Len responded to Rin's guess, but what she might be true. Maybe 'one day' he'd come back to get the papers. "Anyway, I thought of something. Kaito, you can collect people's data from London. I'm not sure _how _you get a list of people, but do you think you can do it here in Japan?" Kaito had many ways on how to look for data. One of them was to break inside city hall and open their folder. _That_ was how he got the list of people.

"That depends. Is there some sort of city hall in Enbizaka? A place where people get their information?" Meiko tried her hardest, but her result turned zero.

"No… If you want information, I think you should go to a nearby town, it's not that far, probably a half day's walk." That wasn't a bad idea.

"We have 1 month left in Japan, let's go to that nearby town." Len said. Kaito couldn't collect information in Enbizaka, that town was their only lead.

"Don't you think we should rest? Let's go in 3 days, you know we'll have to handle another mystery on the other town. Just enjoy the time left before our brain explodes from handling another case."


	54. A Wish in a Bottle

*** So, I'm planning the next few chapters, and I realized I haven't told the reason why Len was called the Riddler, and about the person he murdered. When they're back to London I'll make sure Rin knows why. ***

* * *

_**Chapter LIV : A Wish in a Bottle**_

7th April 1890

09: 00 AM

Meiko didn't want to be on the spotlight. She just gave them directions on where and how to get to the nearby town, Akane. The murder case Tei caused before had become the talk around Enbizaka.

'Three foreigners are staying at Enbizaka, and apparently those three are detectives.'

Since Meiko was involved in the case, many of the villagers asked her questions, and the publicity made her insane. If she's involved in yet_another_mystery, she won't be able to live in Enbizaka peacefully ever again. Though, the four of them did make a promise to her, they'll be back for the hanami festival. Solved or not, they would be back to celebrate the festival. The hanami festival would start next week at 14thof April, the sakuras would be fully grown at that time.

"From here, it'll take about 2 hours to get there." Meiko said her good bye. She already told them the day before; they'd use a ship to get there. For Len and Kaito, it wasn't hard to afford a private ship when the passengers were only three of them. Carrying large bags were a drag, so they brought only a bag with them. It was hard to put their kimonos inside their bags. That was why they only had two kimonos inside, and bath equipments. Unfortunately for Rin, her bag was full and so she couldn't bring any books.

"Wait… Didn't you say it'll take us half a day to get there?" Kaito remembered Meiko said that a few days ago.

"Well if you walk it'll take half a day. But if you use a boat, it'll take 2 hours. And…" Meiko took out something from her small bag and gave it to Rin. A crystal bottle was now on her hand, a bottle with a paper inside.

"A bottle?" None of them knew what it meant. Why did Meiko gave Rin a bottle?

"There's a 'secret legend', a myth… You write a wish on a paper, and send it out to sea in a bottle made of crystal. If it doesn't break, then your wish will come true. The problem is, there are so many boats in the harbor, and it's hard for my bottle to float away without breaking. Since you're going in a boat, do you think you could do it for me?" Rin gazed at bottle for 3 seconds before she could answer.

"What if it breaks?" Rin wanted Meiko's wish to come true, if she broke the bottle… Her wish wouldn't come true, would it?  
"Then I guess I just have to try hard, not relying on that secret legend. You should write a wish there, Rin." She was interested, writing a wish and putting it in a bottle sounded fun. Rin _really _wanted to try it.

"If it's a 'secret legend' how come you know about it?" Kaito asked.

"Only people in Enbizaka know about it. Some say there's a girl who once did that, and her wish came true. The ship you ordered, I think they have a bottle and a paper. People love to throw their wish out to the sea." The ship already signaled them, it was about time for them to set sail. "Good luck, okay? Don't forget about the hanami festival, I don't want to spend the entire day of the festival alone!" Meiko said and waved her good bye as the three of them went inside the ship.

* * *

There weren't any other boats or ships; it was a good place to throw the bottle there. Rin was hesitant, she was afraid that the bottle would break because of her.

"You don't have to feel so worried, it's just a _**bottle**_." Len said next to her. He kept on looking at her, wondering _**when **_Rin would throw that bottle away. The breeze felt so relaxing, and both of them enjoyed standing there and staring at the ocean. Though Rin's mind was occupied, she didn't want to break the bottle.

"I know it's just a bottle, but… If it breaks…" Rin looked down, wondering if she'd throw it or not. Len understood why she was worried. From where the two of them were standing, it was quite high. If Rin threw it away just like that, it might break because of the height.

"You know Meiko's a strong person. Even without the wish, you know she could grant her own wish by trying." What Len said was true, but she really wanted Meiko's bottle to land safely to the ocean, and float away safely.

"Hey, guys!" Kaito called the two of them. Rin was so surprised she_nearly_let go of the bottle. Kaito had 3 bottles in his hands, and the two of them could already guess what he had in mind.

"I asked the captain of the ship, and he gave me these. Let's write our wishes!" Kaito exclaimed happily. He handed them each a pen, paper, and a bottle. "I know you don't believe in fantasies and myths, but it's fun, right? After all, we're stuck here for another half an hour, might as well do something, right?" Len admitted, he was a_bit_bored.

Rin and Kaito thought their hardest on what they wanted to write, while Len just wrote a single sentence in his paper and put it in the bottle.

"You're done?" Kaito couldn't think of anything that Len wanted. Len just nodded, he was ready to throw his bottle to the sea. "What did you wish for? World peace?"

"Kaito, you know me more than that. Why would I want to wish that?" Len asked.

"I'm just… not sure what you want… What did you write in there?" He was about to answer, when Kaito changed his mind. "No, wait. I'm going to guess. Uhm… Do you want your arm to grow back?" Len stared at Kaito with a disgusted face. For his arm to grow back… That'd be disgusting.

While the two 'argued' Rin kept on wondering about what she wanted. She didn't want her memories to come back that _badly_, she liked the ways things were already. Rin wanted a piano, but then she thought… She didn't really need one, Rin couldn't even play it.

'Everything is already… fine.' A thought struck her; she knew what she wanted and wrote it as neatly as possible in her paper.

"Do you want to find true love?" Kaito gave his 6thguess.

"No." Len answered plainly.

"Do you want to live a peaceful life where nothing bothers you?" Kaito gave his 7th guess.

"You know I like solving cases and riddles, if nothing bothers me my life will be pointless." Kaito gave up. He looked at Rin, she already put her wish inside the bottle. "Let's just throw our bottle down."

They stood at near the edge of the ship, and released their bottle to the sea simultaneously. Rin and Kaito looked anxiously at their bottles, but their face changed when their bottle were nowhere to be found. That could only mean that their bottle cracked and sank to the bottom of the sea.

"Len… your bottle is floating." Rin pointed. It was still floating; the three of them stared at it until it was so small that no one could see it.

"Now, let's discuss wishes. Rin, what did you wish for?" Kaito asked. Rin was still disappointed that her bottle broke, but she didn't want that thought ruin her day.

"I put… 'I wish everything stay just as they are.' Well, I already like things the way they are." Rin said, it was too bad it wouldn't come true. At some point, something in her life would change, someday.

"What about you Len? I give up already, I couldn't guess." Rin was as curious as Kaito about Len's wish.

"I wish… I could find my Mother's unfinished case, and that I could solve it in her place. It's been in my mind for a while, so I wrote that." There was a long silence after Len said that. No one knew what to say at that time, nothing came to mind. "It doesn't matter. A bottle can't grant my wish." That reminded Rin, she hadn't thrown away Meiko's bottle yet. She picked it up from the floor and stared at it for a moment.

"How come your bottle survived and ours didn't?" Rin wondered.

"You two threw your bottles with the bottom facing downwards didn't you? Of course the pressure would destroy it since crystal is fragile. However if you positioned the bottle's lid so it'd face the bottom, then it won't break, it'd float back up." Rin and Kaito realized their mistakes and regret themselves for not doing what Len did.

"You could've told us before we threw our bottles." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd do the same thing as I did." While the two of them started a debate, Rin positioned the bottle just like how Len instructed. She threw it down to the sea, and with a small splash, the crystal bottle sank down to down the sea. Then float back up again. Rin gave out a sigh of relief, for a moment she wondered what Meiko's wish was. 'I don't know what her wish is, but I know it'd come true.' Rin thought to herself.

* * *

From the harbor, all they had to do was, follow the path.

"Honestly… They really should get rid of these rocks, grass, and trees. Why can't the streets in Japan be the same with the busy streets in London?" Kaito wondered.

"You can't compare a country like Japan to England, the most modern and wealthy country in the world." Len replied.

"I guess you're right, but still... They don't even have trains here." There were many things to be complained about Japan, but they knew they'd miss Japan one day.

After a few minutes of walk, they could see few houses. Those houses weren't so different from the houses in Enbizaka, but the ones in Akane were slightly bigger and more crowded. Children played happily in the streets, Rin wondered how those children could run around with those kimonos and wooden sandals.

"Alright, you two look for an inn, I'll look for the administrative building, or a city hall here." Kaito said and gave his bag to Len.

"The administrative building?" He repeated.

"You want me to look for data right? I just need to take a peek inside the building before I break in and steal the documents." Kaito said plainly, he said it as if breaking in to a building and stealing documents wasn't a _**bad **_thing. And so he left Rin and Len to look for the inn.

"I think the inn should be around here…" Len said and both of them looked around.

A few minutes later, they noticed something strange. The further they walked inside the village, lesser people and houses were there.

"Odd… This is still part of Akane, isn't it?" Both of them looked around, wondering why there were more trees than buildings. "I think we're heading the wrong way. Maybe we should go back?" Len wondered.

Rin looked around and her eyes were locked at one area. As soon as she saw it, she knew why no one wanted to live anywhere near it.

"Over there…" Rin pointed, from where they were standing, the building looked enormous, probably as big as an inn. A crooked wooden board was nailed down to the front wall of the building. It reads : Yamaguchi-Gumi. At the side, their symbol, was some sort of black and white diamond.

"That explains why there aren't many houses around here. That's probably one of the yakuza's bases. Let's just ask for directions to the inn…" Len didn't want to be involved with those yakuzas. They both turned around and walked back to the cheerful place they saw earlier.

'It's so ancient here…' Kaito thought to himself. It wasn't hard to look for the administrative building, they had a sign saying so. Not many people were there, which was a bad thing. If it's quieter then it'd be hard to sneak in without anyone noticing. Seven people were there, including him and the staffs.

'If it's like this… Then I need to make a distraction so they'd leave… Or maybe I should just break in at night? This is harder than I thought…' Kaito looked around. The layout of the administrative building wasn't so different from the ones he'd broken in before. His target was probably somewhere hidden in a room easy to reach for the staffs, but hard to reach for normal citizens.

Before Kaito could wonder even more, he could hear cries and the sound of people's rushing feet. None of the staffs inside react to it, they preceded their work as usual. Kaito looked out from the window, many people were blocking his views, though he could see large dark smoke that danced to the sky.

* * *

Notes :

In regret message, it's supposed to be a glass bottle, but glass isn't really fragile. Crystal is more fragile than glass, so I used that. I needed something fragile and look like glass, crystal was my only option. It's quite rare to find _**crystal **_bottle in Japan, but I had no choice. The float / break thing is important to the story.

Yamaguchi-Gumi is a REAL yakuza organization. It's one of the largest criminal organizations in the _**world**_. Their headquarters is in Kobe, Japan. Yamaguchi-Gumi was founded at the 1900s, I couldn't find a yakuza group in the Meiji Period, so I just took the largest and most successful one from Wikipedia. Yamaguchi-_**GUMI **_has nothing to do with the Gumi in the story.

There will be a case & a mystery. The case is really easy, maybe some of you can solve it before the 'announcement'. In order to solve this case, you have to **_pay attention to every word and the time in the next few chapters_**. Good luck xD


	55. Yakuza

*** It's nice to be back... Hurray! XD Spoiler: I just found out Namine Ritsu is a **male** O_o ***

* * *

_**Chapter LV: Yakuza**_

11: 15 AM

"Can you smell that?" Len stopped walking for a moment. Rin tried to breathe in as much air as she could, and there was a smell… was it… smoke? The trees were high so it's hard to see the sky, the only sense they could rely on was smell.

"Smoke…?" Rin guessed. Both of them walked in faster paces, could there be a fire? Even if there was, wouldn't they hear screaming or panicking?

Fewer trees were there and when Rin looked up at the sky, there was a pile of smoke. It's no small regular fire; it must be a big one.

They reached their 'destination'. A house was on fire, and the most confusing thing was, no one was putting it out. Rin could see a family of three in front of the burning house, but they did nothing. All they did was stare at their house, and tears fell down from their cheeks. They looked so helpless, can't anyone help them? Rin thought.

"Excuse me sir, but… what happened?" Len asked a random stranger who just passed by him, wondering how Japan could get even stranger than that. Could the villagers be... heartless? That man stayed silent for a moment, but he managed to answer Len's question.

"Their house burnt down… Those people caused it." The man pointed, but he didn't keep his finger up for more than 3 seconds. Two men stood not so far from where the house burnt. Len looked closer, and realized they carried a katana (Japanese sword). He already had a guess who those people were.

"Why did they burn it down?" The thing Len was worried the most was, if the fire would spread. That house stood alone, no other buildings were around. It's a small house, but still… the fire might spread through the trees and spread wider and wider.

"You don't know do you? They have a number of jobs, they're mainly involved in… blackmail, murder, prostitution, those people are horrible… Sometimes they lend money, and those who don't pay them back, this happen. None of us are brave enough to interfere their work." So there was nothing he could do that time, should he just ignore it? "I know how you feel. We _**can **_help them, but we're not allowed to do it." The right word wasn't 'allowed'. Even without the warning, Len knew no one would _want _to help them because they were too afraid of the yakuzas.

"Rin, let's just…" When Len turned around, Rin wasn't there. "Rin?" Rin had a talent, and that talent was to be invisible. She's usually behind him, standing still, in silence, so it's hard to tell whether she's there or not.

'If I were her… Where would I be?' Rin would probably be looking for water, since no one was saving that house. 'I can't let her be involved in this…' Len thought and searched for her.

* * *

'How could people just ignore the fire? That's… not right!' Rin tried to look for a pond, somewhere, could there be a bath house anywhere there? Two minutes later, her search ended and she saw a small pond. The problem was, how could she carry the water from there back to the house? And above all, the small pond didn't have enough water to calm down the fire in the burning house.

"There you are…" Before Rin could think even further, Len came up from behind her. "It's better to stay away from that problem Rin; you don't want to be involved with the yakuzas, right?" Rin expected it must be from the yakuzas, the Yamaguchi-gumi. Though, she couldn't just leave without doing anything.

"But…" 80% of her wanted to help the burning house, while 20% of her didn't want to be_near_the yakuzas. "I can't just ignore them."

"Rin?" Somebody called out to her. Both Rin and Len turned around to look for that voice. With a shopping bag in her hands, the girl formerly known as the beast, Gumi greeted them.

"Gumi?" Everyone was equally surprised to see each other there. She added a bright smile before she could reply.

"I never would've guessed that we'd meet here! What are you two doing in Akane? We were getting ready to visit Enbizaka to visit you; I guess we should cancel our plan…" Len hoped that with their meeting with Gumi, Rin would forget about rescuing the house that was on fire. Would she forget? "Anyway, do you want to come over? My house isn't far from here, isn't it tiring to just… stand here?"

"Then, please lead the way to your house." Len replied almost immediately. Gumi just smiled and escort them to her house, while Rin looked back a few times at the sky behind her. The smoke was still there, piling up. Would it be better to just ignore it?

"So, what brings you two here?" Gumi started a conversation.

"A change of scenery. We'll be leaving Japan in 3 weeks after all; we'll go back to Enbizaka to attend the hanami festival." Rin had too much things in mind, so instead Len answered Gumi's question. Leaving that burning house made her feel terrible.

"You'll be here for a week? That's good to hear!" Gumi said happily.

"Gumi, did you see the burning house?" Rin changed the subject and the mood instantly. She couldn't keep quiet about it, no matter how hard she tried.

"I could see the smoke." Gumi answered shortly, uncomfortable with the topic Rin chose. "It's really horrible to see those people do that to the villagers… That's why I and Gakupo-niichan tried our best not to be involved with them in any way."

"The fire… It might spread won't it?" They were in the 'crowded' part of the village; no one could smell the smoke from there.

"No… The Yamaguchi-Gumi they won't go that far. Usually they do that because the people hadn't paid their debts. They'll put down the fire, maybe… in a few minutes?" Gumi said 'maybe' that was unconvincing.

'During those 'few minutes' the fire might spread from the weeds or leaves or...' Rin felt extremely guilty that she left the house, and she remembered the tears from that family.

"Doesn't the government… do anything about it?" They'd be locked up in jail if the yakuzas were in England, Len thought.

"Yamaguchi-Gumi is the largest yakuza group, they're powerful _**and **_wealthy. Sometimes the government…_prevents _the yakuza, but there are so many of them, it's hard to stop them. They have thousands of branches! That's what I heard from the other villagers." That sounded… unpleasant. "I heard that… some of the girls from the village were _**sold **_by the yakuzas. Fooling them with false jobs overseas, when the truth is, they become prostitutes." Gumi added.

"That's… awful." Rin thought the murder cases handled by Len was horrible; she never thought that she'd found something _**more **_horrible than cases.

"Try not to be so down; you're on vacation aren't you? Try to enjoy yourselves, pretend that those mean people aren't here." Gumi tried to cheer Rin up, but that didn't work.

'I don't think I can pretend that they're not here...' Rin thought.

* * *

11.20 AM

A fire started a few blocks away from the administration room, the question was, why didn't anyone react to the fire? Was it _normal _for fire to happen in Japan? Even if it's normal, someone should react to it.

"Excuse me, sir? Is... that house on fire over there?" Kaito knew it was a stupid question. Of course that house was on fire, where else did the smoke came from? Without looking outside the window, the man answered plainly.

"Yes, that house is in fire." He went back to his work, writing in cursive inside his notebook. From his fast reaction and how fast he ignored the fire, Kaito could tell that man didn't like talking about it.

"Shouldn't someone… do something?" Kaito asked, but his voice didn't reach that man. He avoided eye contacts with Kaito; he didn't want to be a part of it.

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to leave, now." Kaito sighed in his heart; he had no choice but to do as he said. He didn't want his face to be remembered by someone who works in the administration building.

Kaito went out from the building and looked at how peaceful the neighborhood was. It's strange; someone's house was on fire, how could people just… be normal?

'Let's see… The documents about the villagers are inside the administration building. I wonder if they lock those documents somewhere, or maybe they just store it in a folder…?' Kaito wondered.

'If it's stored in a folder, it'd be easier… But if it's locked that means I have to break in by force. The only trouble is, I don't have the right equipments to break in…' Some basic tools were needed to break in. Since Kaito'd break in at night, he obviously would need a torch. Not only a torch, other things were needed as well.

"An immigrant?" A person with a gorgeous crimson kimono asked.

"Just a traveler." Kaito replied. That person didn't look at him in the eye, but as far as he knew, Kaito was the only person who fits the description 'immigrant'.

"Really?" There was a tone of 'interest' in that person's voice, that made her want to speak more. "You were in the administration building, are you from the west?" Never trust strangers, Kaito thought to himself.

'Just give her false information… It's just a guess, but it looks like she's smarter than she looks.' To underestimate someone is a bad idea, Kaito told himself that couple of times.

**Normal **people would just ignore Kaito that just came out from an administrative building. **Suspicious **people would ask if Kaito is an immigrant and ask other questions.

"I'm from Enbizaka. A small village not far from here." Kaito didn't lie. He was, more or less, from Enbizaka. Before Akane Village, he visited Enbizaka. He just didn't tell the girl that he came from the west.

"You're not fooling anyone. I can tell you're from the west." That wasn't a lie, Kaito wanted to say, but the girl continued. "I heard a rumor, some people from the west solved a mystery, the Goddess Conchita mystery." That made sense.

"Smart. My question is, how can you tell that it's me?" The girl did say she 'heard a rumor'. She heard it; she didn't say she had saw Kaito's face.

"Instinct. Not many people visit this building here. It's suspicious that you come inside an administrative building, and came out empty handed." What she said was convincing, but Kaito had a feeling that her answer wasn't the main reason.

"Am I _really _that suspicious? So suspicious that you saw me come inside this building and come out empty handed?" Had she been stalking him? No, Kaito just arrived at Akane.

"You fit the description that's all. You boarded a ship, didn't you? That ship is mine, and from the reports, those 3 people fits the description of the rumor." That made more sense and was convincing, though Kaito didn't completely believe her.

'I knew it… She's no 'ordinary' person. From the way she talks… It's a bad idea to continue the conversation.' Kaito just thought… Something bad might happen if their talk continues.

"Well. If you ever need help, to… get information or data, just come talk to me. Or you could just ask me now." The words 'information' and 'data' intrigued Kaito.

"Honestly, I think you know more things than I do. Care to explain a bit more?" At first Kaito wanted their discussion to end quickly, but then he thought it's a good way to get more information.

"To put it simply, if you pay me money, my 'friends' and I will try our best to fulfill your 'order'. You went inside the administration building, you probably want something… related to 'data' don't you?" Kaito admitted, he wanted… no, he **needed **data.

"And since you come from the west… You must come from a wealthy family don't you? Not every man in the west could come to Japan, only the rich could." The girl continued. Kaito wondered for a moment, and finally gave his answer.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I can do it alone." He had to be polite, that girl might be someone… 'Important' and Kaito already had a guess who she was the second his eyes saw the girls' palm. A mark, some sort of upside down diamond?

"If you need our help, I think you already know where to find us." The girl turned around and was ready to leave. "Don't worry. The security in the administration building isn't tight, just break in at midnight, you'll find what you want."

* * *

Note:

The Yamaguchi-Gumi symbol looks like an upside down diamond, from my perspective it looks like an upside down diamond. I tried in Google, I couldn't find the meaning of the symbol or what it's based (I mean, who'd want to ask the yakuzas what their symbol means? O_o). Well from my point of view it looks like a diamond or kite.


	56. Aku no Hana

*** It's the year of the bunnies now! for those who celebrates lunar new year, happy chinese new year! (Well, actually, yesterday is the new year XD) Year of the BUNNIES! ***

* * *

_**Chapter LVI: Aku no Hana**_

11.40 AM

In Gumi's house, everything was well put, and the white flowers in the living room made the atmosphere brighter. A large round table was in the center of the room, with pale lilac cushions surrounding them. Not many people in Japan had sofas after all; they have cushions to sit on. The floor and walls look plain; however that room looked _almost _dirt free.

"I'll go get some tea." Gumi said after escorting the two of them to that room.

In the last few days, Rin studied how Japanese people sit. While Rin sat on the cushion in a 'proper' way for Japanese, Len couldn't care less and he just sat on the floor cross-legged.

From the looks of it, Rin really looked… miserable. There was a heavy guilt on her two shoulders, and nothing could take the burden off. If the yakuzas were to extinct from the world, the load from her shoulders might disappear. Though she didn't want that, yakuzas are also human beings and those people **might **have families and valuable lives.

"Here's the tea." Gumi carried the teapot and the cups. They could see her fingers trembled with the tray. Rin was about to help her, but Gumi already put the tray down to the round table. She poured the tea into the cups and started a conversation.

"So, what's Enbizaka like?" It's a place filled with misery where 'die' was no longer an uncommon word, thanks to a certain tailor / psychopath. Len wanted to say that, he also wanted to know if Gumi had heard about the Conchita pond and the victims, but he didn't want the 'mood' to be more depressing than it already is.

"The sento is wonderful." Len named the one thing he didn't hate about Enbizaka, the bath house. He knew Rin had to take her mind off the burning house, and he knew that**he**had to take his mind off it.

"In Akane the sento is nice too; I think almost every village has its own sento." Gumi took a sip of her warm tea and added. "You know, when we first got here, the room is filled with dust and it took us a while to clean everything. It looks nice now, don't you think?" She changed the subject immediately.

"You two did a good job, everything looks more than fine. I couldn't see a single speck of dirt" Actually he could see few on the pillows, and some in the corner. Len meant to say a compliment, so he shouldn't point out all the dust in the room.

"I'm happy to hear that." Gumi said and looked at Rin. Len had replied to all her questions, while Rin said none. "Rin, are you okay?" After she asked, Rin still didn't respond. She kept looking down, and they could guess Rin had countless things in mind.

"Rin?" Gumi called out again, and that time, Rin finally answered back.

"Yes?" She didn't pay attention at all, that made Gumi worried. How could she distract Rin from what she just saw? Could it be better to tell the whole story to her?

"You're still thinking about the yakuzas aren't you?" Rin didn't need to answer, all of them knew.

"When we were small, the Yamaguchi-gumi's branch hasn't exist. After we arrived here a few days ago, we heard about the yakuzas. None of the things we heard were good at all. The leader of the branch here, he's really powerful. Everything belonged to him. If the yakuzas are short in money, she'd take them from the people. Those who go against him, he'd order his 'servants' to destroy them. Many people call him an Aku no Hana (evil flower)." Gumi told her story.

"Aku no Hana? When I imagine a yakuza, I picture a strong muscular man. People call him a flower?" Len wondered. A flower isn't very 'manly'.

"That's because the leader… likes to put on beautiful kimonos, people sometimes mistook him as a girl. All I know, he has the Yamaguchi-gumi's symbol on his palm. Although he's a beautiful flower, he**almost**looks fragile, it has too many thorns (protection) he can't be harmed easily by the villagers." Rin could imagine, many houses were burnt to ashes, many lives lost, the sorrow of the suffering people, it doesn't reach his ears?

"And there's nothing we could do about it?" Rin asked. She could guess the answer, and she also guessed that the reason why Gumi told her the 'story' is because Gumi hoped that Rin would be afraid of the yakuzas and just forget about it. No, that didn't make her afraid. That made her… angry at Aku no Hana.

"Nothing. So, try to forget it okay? They're dangerous people." A tone of worry from Gumi's voice could be heard. Of course, Rin didn't want Gumi to be any more worried than that.

"I'll try." She won't, she wouldn't forget about it, though she'd try.

"Good! Anyway, let's change the subject. Gakupo runs the general store near here, we have almost everything. If you have time, stop by there and but something there, okay?" Again, Gumi changed the subject.

"What does he sell?" Rin finally went along with the conversation. That made both Len and Gumi glad. At least she spoke a few words and able to reply.

"It's near the hanami festival, so we have fireworks, sake, we even have bath equipments, do you like sento too?" The general store had so many things; Gumi couldn't remember all of them. She could only name a few, which made her change the subject, again.

"I like it, but… I'm not sure what to do there. It's relaxing, but all you do is sit in the bath and do nothing." Rin remembered her previous trip to the bath house.

'Her mood seems… normal.' It's near to her usual self, Len thought. Rather than spend the rest of his day with girls, he preferred to do something else.

"Gumi, do you know where the nearest inn is?" Len asked, they _were _looking for an inn before everything else happened.

"The only inn here is in front of the general shop. It's not far, east from here." Gumi pointed where she thought was east.

"I'll walk around the neighborhood. Rin, you know where the inn is right?" Rin nodded and Len continued. "Thank you for the tea." He said and left Gumi's house.

* * *

'I might as well check in, there's nothing else to do.' Len said and walked to the east. From where Len was, he couldn't see smoke. Could they have put down the fire? Maybe.

"Oh, Len!" He turned around the second Len heard that voice. Len recognized it was Kaito's voice instantly.

"Are you done 'researching'? Or are you out on a stroll?" Len stared at the lantern on Kaito's hand, and a shopping bag filled with... Who knows what.

"I'm preparing myself. I'll break inside tonight. Can you believe Japan doesn't have a torch? Instead they have _**lanterns**_." Kaito lowered his voice. Any of those people could be listening. He met one strange villager; he didn't want to 'attract' yet another stranger.

"It's true, they don't even have light bulbs here." All they have is candles, Len thought. "What are you doing now?" Len spent most of his day 'trapped' inside his mansion, either reading or playing the piano. The problem was, none of those two things were there in Japan. It'd be a miracle if there's a piano somewhere in Akane. And of course, he didn't believe in miracles. The only thing he could do was to read the rest of the documents that they found in Enbizaka.

"I'm looking for a bath house…" Of course. It's common for bath houses to have ice cream, and Len had no interest in them. "And, hey. I just found out that Gakupo runs the general store there." Kaito pointed at the general store he was just in. Perfect, the inn is in front of the general store. Len's search was over.

"Have fun with your search." Len said and went for the inn.

"You're going to the inn?" Kaito halted him, and he gave his lantern and bag to Len.

"I don't want to be seen carrying a lantern in every step I take." He added.

* * *

10.20 PM

At first Kaito wanted to break in at midnight, but he couldn't. He felt really tired, and he felt a slight regret that he walked around the village the whole day. Kaito didn't regret 100% since he found what he was looking for.

He carried the unlit lantern on his left hand, so Kaito could everything else with his right hand. No one was there, Kaito could tell since no light candles were there. Just to be safe, he blocked the windows with the cloth he bought from the general store. That means he could safely use his lantern. That task done, Kaito lit up his lantern and explored the administration building.

'It should be at the back of the room… Shouldn't it?' Kaito guessed.

After a few minutes of searching, Kaito finally found it. Every door he tried to access so far was locked except that. Lucky for him, the door wasn't a sliding door, it needs a key in order to get in. Kaito could pick lock, and he had his basic tools with him. The general store didn't have everything, but at least the basic of the basic were there. 1. A screwdriver. 2. A paperclip. Kaito put down his lantern and straighten his paperclip. He bent it 90 degrees, close to the other end. Kaito turned his screwdriver clockwise, then counterclockwise. He tried to feel the stiffness. If he turned the lock the wrong way, he could feel it hard and stiff.

A few turns later, Kaito used his bent paperclip and insert it in the keyhole. He had to push all of the spring in the keyhole up. Kaito could hear a 'click' from the small hole. That was a sign that the door could be opened. He carried the lantern with him and went inside the room. After he got in, Kaito examined the room. A simple room crowded cupboards. The only thing that Kaito could think of that was inside the cupboard were the documents. Luckily, he didn't need to pick another lock, since all the keys were hanged there in the room.

'The girl's right, there's no security at all.' Kaito said and opened the first cupboard.

Kaito didn't think what he did was crime. He wouldn't_take_the documents, he'd read the documents, memorize them, and then he'd leave. Kaito just need to rewrite everything so that Len could read the data he found.

Every villager in Akane was listed there, complete with their data. Name, place of birth, date of birth, everything.

'I wonder if I could finish reading them all… There are more documents than I had expected. Maybe I'll just read… fast.' Kaito gave a limit to himself. Finished or not, he had to leave the building by 2 AM.

* * *

2.15 AM

'Done.' Kaito said to himself. He put all the documents back to their rightful place and left the building with his lantern off. He remembered the path he took, so light wasn't necessary. Kaito only needed light for the 'reading'. He made the building looked exactly the same as before. Kaito put down all the cloth and went outside.

He reviewed everything that he read in that room, and from all the documents he read, one was suspicious. A teacher named Hiyama Kiyoteru, he spent half of his life in England, but he went back to Japan 4 years ago.

'What's he doing here in Japan…?' Kaito asked to himself. Hiyama Kiyoteru gave his lessons to children in his own house. His house was a like a 'school' for the children in the village.

"Impressive. I'm guessing you've found what you want? You don't look disappointed, so I'm guessing you've found it." The girl he saw from before, she stood with the same position and expression just like earlier afternoon.

"I guess you could say that." Kaito didn't mind telling her that, she wasn't a police. Or was she? Ignoring the question would make the girl more suspicious, it's better to answer shortly Kaito thought.

"You know, I thought you'd take something from there. But it looks like… you don't have anything taken from there." The girl looked at the bag in Kaito's hand. It's filled with his tools.

"No, I didn't steal anything. I went inside, then I went out." Kaito answered. That was what happened, he didn't lie. He just didn't tell her that he memorized every word from the documents he just read. Of course, the girl didn't believe Kaito.

"Let's trade information then. I'll tell you what I found there, and _**you **_give me an answer to my question." There's something that Kaito wanted to ask her the moment he saw the girl. She nodded, and they just had an agreement.

"I memorized the words in the documents I read inside, because I'm looking for someone. Is my answer satisfying enough?" The girl didn't believe him, so Kaito continued on."I have eidetic memory, also known as photographic memory. It's a talent, so I could remember anything and I could never forget it no matter how hard I try."_**That**_answer was satisfying.

"And your question is…?" The girl asked.

"I want to know your name." Kaito might know who she was, he knew all the villagers' names, he just didn't know which one was which.

"My name is Namine Ritsu. People often call me Aku no Hana. It's nice to meet you." The girl said.


	57. Discussion

*** I'm planning on writing the Evils Kingdoml series as cases: Gluttony, done. Envy, done. Wrath and sloth, no announcement from Mothy yet. That means only greed, pride and lust left... Hmm... I went through my notes... Maybe I should focus on greed next time? The Daughter of Evil is more focused on 'greed of power' not 'greed of money'. Hmm... ***

* * *

_**Chapter LVII: Discussion**_

2.20 AM

From the documents Kaito read, it said that Namine Ritsu is a _**male**_. He might be wrong, maybe he read the wrong thing and so he memorized the wrong statement. How could she be a _**male**_?

'Unless she's a cross-dresser…' Kaito thought.

Then Kaito remembered. It's sometimes normal for boys to dress as girls. He heard it from Meiko before. They're usually for Japanese traditional dancers, and for those who are boys, they 'become' a girl until they're 15 years old. Those boys had to dress up as girls, acts like girls, and people would see and treat them as a girl. Maybe Namine Ritsu is one of those boys? She / he looked more than 15 though.

'She… or he looks… 17 or so.' Kaito estimated. Whoever or **what**ever she was, Kaito threw the thought away. He needed some sleep.

* * *

8.10 AM

Len went to bed early, and so he was the first to wake up. When he left his room and went downstairs to the lobby, no one was there. He guessed the owner might also still be asleep. Maybe he shouldn't have woken up so early; he had nothing else to do. Len knew that Kaito broke in and get the documents at night, he didn't want to wake Kaito up just yet. If he's too tired and sleepy, Kaito wouldn't concentrate clearly, it's best for him to stay in bed.

Len looked out the window and saw some fishermen were ready with their nets and fishing rods. He remembered, in London no fishermen ever pass by his mansion. London had no sea after all. While in Akane, they were near the port.

Suddenly Len heard footsteps from the stairs. Those wooden sandals that went down the stairs, they belonged to Rin. Len turned around to greet 'good morning' but he didn't see the moderately-bright face from Rin. He saw the opposite. Rin wore a bright white kimono, but her face didn't look as bright as her kimono. Rin looked like she didn't sleep at all last night, which Len found strange. He thought Rin was back to 'normal' thanks to Gumi, he was wrong.

"Good morning." Len greeted her anyway. "Did you get enough sleep?" He added. Rin just nodded weakly. She couldn't fool _**Len**_, so he asked again. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Rin nodded again, and _**that**_, Len believed.

"If you're tired, you should go to bed now. It's not good to spend the rest of the day with heavy eyes." Len suggested, but Rin shook her head.

"No… I… promised Gumi that I'd meet her today." Rin said, and rushed for the front door.

"So you're in a hurry?" Len asked before Rin turned the door knob of the front door.

He'd start the discussion with Kaito in… a few hours or so. It'd be the first time that Rin missed a discussion. Len just realized… that Rin is _**always**_ there. It's no wonder that she's always right behind him, since Rin was her assistant after all.

'She's in her break; she shouldn't be behind me **every time**.' Len guessed Rin would miss that mystery, about the man / scientist.

"I _am_ in a hurry…" Rin's answer startled her. After that she turned the knob and went outside. From the same window, Len could see Rin walking away, further and further until Len could no longer see her shadow.

* * *

11.45 AM

"Good morning everyone…" Kaito went downstairs, feeling fresh as ever. He no longer felt as sleepy as 9 hours ago. He saw Len alone, looking out the window.

"Where's Rin? I thought she's always… somewhere near you." Len turned around and answered plainly.

"She's enjoying her holiday, and she _**doesn't have**_ to be around me every second of my life." Len said. "It's better not to have her involved; I could already imagine how much risks are in this case." He added, and Kaito agreed. The case it _**might**_ be somehow involved with the yakuzas.

"I know it'd be lonely without her around, just don't let that get in your way of your concentration." Lonely? Rin barely speaks a **word**. Even if Rin is in the lobby right that second, she'd still say nothing and would just… stand still and listen to their conversation.

"She'd stay still and silent even if she's here now." Len commented.

"Oh, you know her _so well_." Kaito said. It's been around 4-5 months; at least Len knew a few things about her. "Anyway, did you see the fire yesterday? I saw the smoke, but I don't really understand what happened." Kaito changed the subject.

"I did… the Yamaguchi-gumi did it, they burnt down a house. It's already 'normal' for them to do those things to the villagers." Len guessed the reason why Rin slept only for a few minutes was because of the yakuzas. That just might be the reason, what else could Rin be thinking in those few hours where she should be sleeping?

"Wow, the yakuzas are even crueler than the officers in England. I was at the administrative building, but they didn't do **anything**. One of them shooed my away the second after I asked what happened to the burning house. Since he shooed me so fast, I'm guessing he doesn't like talking about them so much."

Even the government is afraid, who'd want to stand up to them? The wealthiest yakuza group with hundreds, maybe thousands of branches throughout Japan. They should have more officers in Japan, Len thought. And if those officers weren't enough, why not bring the whole army? The government probably had too much things to do and would just ignore them.

"Gumi said to us, that the government… prevents some of the yakuzas. There are too much of them, that's why the government couldn't handle them all. Maybe they handle a few." Len's answer didn't make the situation better. People were still suffering because of the yakuzas.

"What did you find? After you broke in last night?" Len changed the subject. He was a bit tired of standing, since he stood near the window for more than 3 hours. No chairs were there, so he was forced to stand. Why not? The discussion won't go _**that**_ long.

"I did find something strange… I found a girl… or a boy. I'm not sure what its gender is."

"You can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl?" Len cut Kaito's words before Kaito could determine whether he / she is a girl or a boy.

"If you're in my position, you couldn't tell the difference either." Kaito said and added a pause. "I think the correct one is 'she' found me. You know the ship we rented yesterday? That belongs to her. And she said, if I ever need help to gather information, then just ask. She knows about the 'gather information' part since I left the administration building." Kaito gave the details.

"So… she found you, and she asks whether you want her help or not? Is that what you're saying?" Len tried to process everything together. That girl / boy sounded more than just suspicious.

"That's more or less what happened. I turned down the offer though, I could break in easily, I didn't need her help." Kaito thought breaking in to the administrative building in Japan is easier than the ones in England. "She sounds suspicious doesn't she?" Kaito decided to call 'her' a woman, since it'd be confusing to say that person is 'both'.

"Since she knows you from the boat, then that means she knows that you're a foreigner. It's no wonder she looked for you, she probably thinks you're rich and might pay her for work." She reminded her of a yakuza. Then Len thought, maybe she **is** a yakuza. He remembered what Gumi said

'_The leader… likes to put on beautiful kimonos, people sometimes mistook him as a girl. All I know, he has the Yamaguchi-gumi's symbol on his palm_.'

"Do you know her name? Does she have a mark on her hand?" Len asked. If it's true, then that means Kaito just spoke to a yakuza, no ordinary yakuza, the **leader** of the branch in Akane. Kaito was a bit startled, and his instincts told him that Len knew who that person really is.

"Yes, she does have a mark, some sort of diamond. Her name is Namine Ritsu… She also told me that she's also known as 'Aku no Hana'. Do you know her?" Kaito wondered.

"I **do**. That person is the _**leader**_ of the branch, the _**leader**_ of Yamaguchi-gumi." That was bad. Kaito sometimes like attention, but to have the attention of the leader of the yakuza is more than **bad**. It's horrible. If Kaito does 1 simple mistake that could displease Aku no Hana, his servants could destroy him in seconds. **Bad**.

"So…. He's a male?" Kaito tried not to think about it too much. The 'nervousness' was a burden on his back, the best way to remove it is by thinking something else.

"Yes, he's a male. He just likes… to be a girl." Len thought it was weird to say that. He couldn't understand why _anyone_ would want to do that.

"Oh, I haven't told you… about the documents." Kaito came up with another subject, he **really** didn't want to think about what would happen if he angers Aku no Hana. "I already have a suspect, on who that scientist is. His name is Hiyama Kiyoteru, he's a teacher. I think he's the most… well-educated person in Akane. I'm not sure about the yakuzas, but he's quite smart. I think he studied in England." Kaito said.

"It just might be him. What else do you know about this man?" Len asked. Kaito tried to remember every detail about him, though there wasn't much to tell.

"He doesn't have a family, he's an only child. He spent half of his life in England, and he came back to Japan 4 years ago. He's a teacher that gives his lessons in his own house. His house is like a school." Kaito doubt Len wanted to know about his height and weight, so he only told him what was important.

"You found all of that, from the documents in the building?" What was in the documents? Did it state that 'his house is like a school'?

"No, when I was looking for ice cream yesterday, I saw his house. And I saw a few children running around there, so I asked what that building was." Kaito said. It was **useful **to look for ice cream.

"We should visit him, then…" Len said and turned to the window. He heard a crowd of people running towards the port. Did something happen? Again?

"What is it?" Kaito asked, and so Len went outside to check and ask the villagers. They didn't look panic, their faces wasn't filled with terrors and horror. More to 'confusion'.

"Excuse me sir, what happened?" He asked a woman that stood not far from where he was standing.

"A boat… Exploded." What? Len wanted to say. He looked up at the sky and saw no smoke at all. Kaito followed Len outside and asked as well.

"Did the yakuzas do... something again?" Even if the yakuzas did it, those people would ignore it won't they? Just like what they did with the burning house. Why some of the villagers were went out to the port?

"No, somebody put some explosion inside the Yamaguchi-gumi's boat." Somebody was daring enough to do that?

"I want to see as well." Len said and looked up at the sky again. They weren't far from the port, how come there weren't a single cloud of smoke? Could it be toxic gas that couldn't be seen by the humans' eye?

"Then let's go before it's crowded with the other villagers." Kaito said and led the way.


	58. Collection of Events

*** Yeay...! I now have everything scheduled for the next 2 months of the story~ As for the songs... Well, I'm going to keep it a secret for now. XD ***

* * *

_**Chapter LVIII: Collection of Events**_

12.05 PM

Some villagers were there, everyone crowded the broken boat near the shore. There was a hole on the bottom side of the wooden ship. All of the passengers inside the boat went out one by one, including the crew of the ship, hoping that it won't collapse.

"Who do you think did it?" Kaito looked around at the villager's expressions. They looked… relieved and happy that the ship was broken. The villagers tried their best to hide their happy expressions for some reason. Kaito noticed some of the yakuzas were there, and wondered if hiding the villagers' relieved expressions had anything to do with the yakuzas.

"It could be any of them. All the villagers have a smile on their faces, I'm guessing they _want _the ship to be broken." Len guessed and examined the hole on the boat. The hole was around… 3 meters wide. There seemed to be no victim, so the 'accident' probably happened before they went far from the port. "It's none of our problem; I don't want to be involved with _their _problem." Len added, and Kaito completely agreed to it. It's a **horrible **idea to be involved with them. A minor accident would be forgotten one day by the yakuzas, won't it?

"Well, what a mess here." The voice of Aku no Hana startled all of them. He didn't look pleased at all, he felt the opposite way. Ritsu took a few steps closer to the broken boat, with 3 guards surrounding him. "Who's the ship captain?" He demanded an answer.

"I think we should **leave **now." Kaito whispered to Len. "Before those people ask us for a favor." Kaito tried to 'blend in' with the other villagers, his actions were useless. He looked like a foreigner too much. In fact, **both **of them looked like a foreigner too much.

"A favor?" Len repeated.

"There's a chance that… they might want our help to find who did it. I'm trying to be pessimistic, okay? I want to play safe for now." Kaito thought of horrible things that could happen.

"I am, Ritsu-sama." The man looked more like a pirate, Japanese version. But even with his 'manly' look and his muscles, he looked powerless in front of the leader.

"We were putting the 'load' inside the ship 15 minutes ago. We were about to set off when suddenly we heard a large explosion from the lower deck, where the loads are." He explained shortly. The captain knew nothing else other than that.

"Do you know who did it?" Ritsu already knew the answer. "Or at least some suspects." The captain shook his head.

"My greatest apology Ritsu-sama. No. We didn't see anyone suspicious anywhere inside the boat, or even near the boat. Only fishermen were there at that time." He didn't have the courage to look at Aku no Hana in the eyes, and the 3 guards surrounding him didn't make him feel any better at all.

"Can the boat be fixed?" Ritsu changed the topic.

"It can, however it'd take around a week. We have to order the materials, get the people to do those jobs, and the…"

"Get people to fix the boat. But get _another _boat, **by today**. The load has to be delivered; I don't want this 'trivial' problem ruining our schedule." Ritsu said strictly. "Collect the load now, every single one of them has to be there, no less**.**Understand?" He added in a whisper. Not many people could hear the last sentence Ritsu said to the captain, but Len and Kaito could guess.

* * *

"So, those people were talking about prostitutes when they said 'load'? That's what I think. Did you see how many women were there?" Kaito saw the disappointed faces of the villagers when the 'loads' had to stay in the Yamaguchi-gumi's base until the next boat arrives.

"Maybe." Len answered shortly, he had nothing else to say. He wondered how it happened, but the case was too simple that anyone could do it. Len heard from Ritsu and the captain's conversation that no one was there, only fishermen. Maybe the fishermen did it?

'Even if the culprit is a fisherman, there are many of them here in Akane. It makes sense if they want to damage the boat if their family or friend is one of the 'load'.' Len wondered in his head.

"Anyway, let's put that accident aside. We have to find this teacher… His house isn't so far from here." It wasn't as easy as it sounds. The thought of the explosion was still whirling around their two heads. Though they'd pay more attention to their conversation with Hiyama Kiyoteru, since their instincts were telling them that he knew _something_.

* * *

"This is the one." Compared to the other buildings in the area, his house was obviously the largest and widest. Both Len and Kaito could tell from the size of the fence. Most buildings there didn't even have a fence at their front door.

"People should really invent the electric bell in here." Kaito tried to look for a bell to push, but none was there. Only an ordinary bell at the front. He rang it a few times and waited for someone to answer the door. After his 5th try, still no answer. Maybe he was out?

"Should we leave and try again later?" Kaito wondered. Just then, a man passed by them.

"Are you looking for Hiyama-sensei?" The man asked them. Len and Kaito nodded to the man, and so he continued. "That's too bad; he's out of town now. I heard he'll be back later on today…" Since the man thought he wasn't 'needed' anymore, the man left Len and Kaito alone to think.

"Maybe we should visit later around… dusk maybe?" Kaito looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was 12. 45 PM. They had around 5-6 hours. "Even if he's not here today, we could look for him tomorrow." Hopefully that teacher would come back today. Len didn't want to spend another hour not doing anything.

"What are you going to do or the next 5 hours?" Len asked, suggestions would be good. He **had **to do something.

"I'm going to the sento and enjoy my lunch there." Len didn't need to ask what Kaito's lunch would be, so he said nothing else. "Well, I'll be going then. Any plans for today?" Kaito asked before he left.

"Maybe I'll go back to the inn… And read the documents. Maybe I'd get… 'inspiration' to what they're _really _doing." Len had read the documents they found. He **read **it, but he didn't try to **understand **what they meant.

"Then, I can only wish you luck." Kaito said and went off to the bath house. Len wasn't confident enough, he'd read it. But he wasn't sure that reading was enough to solve that riddle.

'Oh well… What's wrong with trying to solve the 'unsolvable'? I have nothing else better to do anyway.'

* * *

4:45 PM

Len didn't want to read boring yet complicated documents for the next 5 hours inside his room. So he went to the nearest park from the inn, for a change of scenery. Not many people were there, half of the reason why Len chose to sit in that park. Two wooden benches were there, one at each sides of the park. In the middle was a large tree. That tree hadn't bloom yet, but Len could guess that the tree was a sakura tree.

The park actually reminded him of the park he used to visit every day, in England. He'd sit at the same bench, and would visit around noon and read. _**Used **_to. After he was released from prison, he rarely went there anymore. The park was relaxing, and for some reason he liked that park.

'Chromosomes… deoxyribonucleic acid… the nucleus…' Len turned his attention back to the documents. He had no idea what those things were. He knew what a nucleus was, it's a part of the human's cell that controls the activity in the cell. Next to the word 'chromosome' was a diagram. It looked like a thread-like structure, those threads were inside a circle.

'If only I knew what those things were… A cell? A tissue (Tissue is a group of cells) An organ? This is too advanced for me.' Len was 19 years old, in December he'd be 20 years old. He spent 3 years of his life in prison, he didn't know _**everything **_about the human body. Len put the documents aside and sighed.

'Maybe I should just rely on the interrogation with that teacher…' He looked at the sky and thought it was about time for him to go to that teacher's house. 'I wonder where Kaito is…?' Len gathered all the documents and put it in his leather folder. He didn't want to return the documents back to his room; maybe he'd need it later on in the interrogation.

Len said good bye to the park and decided to walk around Akane before he visits Hiyama Kiyoteru's house. On his way there, he saw Gumi, not too far from where he was. Len could see Gumi right in front of the general shop. He remembered Rin told her she'd meet Gumi. Rin should be having fun with her, where was Rin? Gumi was looking as miserable as he was when he was in prison.

"Gumi?" Len tried to snap her out from her fantasy. It took a moment for Gumi to respond, she managed to reply despite the fact that she was depressed.

"Oh, Len… Are you looking for Rin?" Len rarely talks to her, so that was the only thing Gumi could think of. He must be looking for Rin, Gumi thought.

"Rin said she'd meet you today… Did something happen?" Len didn't know he even cared about it, he just wanted… to know what happened.

"We did. Rin visited the general shop this morning… That time, I introduced her to a friend of mine. We just met, but I felt… really close to her. Then after that… those people came and took her. Rin was as shocked as I was, I tried to cheer her up… It's hard to do that when I'm also in a horrible mood." Gumi explained. So 'those people', the yakuzas were the reason why Gumi was so depressed.

"Well, I think… Rin is at the port now. She did buy a few things from us. An empty bottle, a paper, um… what else? I don't know what's she doing, but Rin said she'd go to the port." Gumi continued.

'She wants to write a wish…' Len said in his mind. Maybe that was the only thing that Rin could do to keep herself from being anymore poignant.

"I think I'll visit the port as well."

* * *

5:10 PM

In a harbor at the edge of town, stood a lonely girl. Len came up from behind her and patted her shoulders. Rin was so surprised she nearly jumped. He could see her watery eyes when she turned around to see who patted her shoulders.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Len said before Rin could say anything. He had to do something, he didn't like seeing her feeling sad, alone. "I heard from Gumi. Did you make a wish?"He started a conversation. Rin just nodded, and both of them looked at the horizon together.

"It was selfish of me to make that wish… My previous wish was for nothing to be changed. So I changed my wish, and hopefully… the bottle won't break this time." Rin added right after her nod.

"What did you wish for?" Len had guesses, he just didn't know which one was the correct one.

"For _**everyone **_in this world to be happy." They looked at the boats that left and arrive at the port. Rin sighed and looked down at her two feet. Len didn't know what to say at those 'scenes'.

He thought of something, before he could say it however, they heard a sound of another explosion not too far from them.

* * *

Note:

Johann Friedrich Miescher in 1869. Investigated Deoxyribonucleic acid, also known as DNA. Not many details were in his investigations, but in the 1900s many people used his investigation and tried to look for more data about DNA.

Chromosomes are thread like structures that appears when the cell nucleus divides. It's determining many things in our body, like sex, skin color, etc.

Nucleus controls all the activities in the cell.

Cell is the smallest unit of life.

Tissue is a group of cells.

Organ is a group of tissues working together.

Organs working together is called 'individual'.

I copy paste this from my biology notebook. XD


	59. Two Faces

*** Yeay, the case is ending! I think the next chapter is where everything is... answered, probably. Who knows? ***

* * *

_**Chapter LIX: Two Faces**_

5:15 PM

Two explosions in a day. Len could guess that the boat belonged to the yakuza. The 'prince' told his servants to get a new boat by that day, so it was possible that the 'damaged' boat was the new boat the yakuza 'ordered'.

"Is that the yakuza's boat?" Len asked, wondering if Rin knew. Both of them could hear the screams of the passengers and crew ships from the boat all of them tried to 'flee' from the boat that would soon sink. Many were already on board in the small boats. The distance between the shore and where the boat was wasn't far, people could easily swim back. However, they were in **Japan**, where almost everyone use hard-to-move-in kimonos. So it must be hard for them to move in the water.

"I-I… Think so?" Len could see fear and a bit of shock in Rin's eyes. The explosion probably made her a bit… frightened.

'If the explosion happened when they're in the middle of the sea where land isn't in sight, they won't survive. That's a strong evidence that one of the passengers in the boat is trying to get out of the boat, or at least prevent the boat from moving…' Len thought and looked at the boat, it's half way from being sink.

For a second he looked at Rin's expression, and wondered what she was thinking. Len wasn't worried about the passengers inside, they weren't in the verge of death, they'd be fine. Was Rin worried about the people in the boat?

"There's nothing we could do about it." Len said, in a voice almost like a whisper. "Are you worried?" It took Rin exactly 15 seconds for her to answer, looking for the right words to say.

"I'm worried." Rin decided to answer shortly. She didn't know what else to say. She **was** worried, so Rin told her that. After all, Len's question was 'Are you worried?' so she answered what she felt that time. Although Len was hoping Rin would at least explain why she was worried, so he could help her _somehow_.

"It's natural to be so. Looking at a sinking boat isn't something that you see every day." Len examined the boat. No smoke was there. What kind of explosion was that? He could see a **bit** of smoke, faint smoke if he squints his eyes.

'An explosion… That doesn't involve fire?' Len didn't know much about explosions, and he was sure that none of the villagers sell gunpowder or explosive chemicals.

"I… want to leave. I don't want to stay here." Rin said and turned around, ready to walk back to the village, to the inn.

"I guess you're right." Len agreed. They couldn't do anything but watch the boat sink. The scene probably made Rin uncomfortable, Len could see it clearly in her eyes. It's better to just forget, or _**try**_ to forget.

"Let's leave."

* * *

5: 20 PM

'There's no guarantee that Hiyama Kiyoteru is here…' Len kept repeating that in his head. It was dusk already; he and Kaito already estimated… the teacher would be back around nightfall. They could be wrong. Len was a bit busy with the 'boat case' and Rin. They were on their way back to the village, after he walks her home he'd go and check that teacher's house.

"Are you going back to the inn? Or do you want to visit Gumi?" Len asked. Rin responded to the question 3 seconds later.

"I think I'll go back to the inn… I'm a bit tired." Len remembered Rin didn't get much sleep, earlier in the morning she looked extremely sleepy.

"So you had… quite a busy day?" Nothing _vital _happened to Len that day; he thought that day was 'quite normal'. Aside from the exploding boat, he didn't do anything else but read the documents in the park, other than that, nothing.

"Not really… I spent most of my time with Gumi in the general store." Len took another look at Rin, she looked _**really**_ tired.

"Did you help them in the general store? You really should enjoy your vacation. I know many unpleasant things happened, but still… try to relax a bit." It must be her worse vacation ever, Len thought. First it was Tei and her 'psychotic' love, next was the explosion, and the yakuzas.

"I'm… looking forward for the hanami festival. Where should we celebrate it? Back… at Enbizaka or here?" The hanami festival was the first thing on Rin's head, the only thing she likes about Japan. She didn't know many things about the hanami festival, but it sounded interesting in her ears.

"That reminds me… I haven't told you about it. We have a 'suspect' his name is… Hiyama Kiyoteru, a teacher here. He'll be back here by the end of the day; me and Kaito will visit him later. If he **is**the man we're looking for, then we'll be back at Enbizaka _**before**_ the hanami festival." Len just wanted to let her know what he found earlier today.

After another 5 minutes of walk, they finally reached the inn. It was as quiet as always, Len wanted to leave and go to Hiyama Kiyoteru's house, then he remembered he hadn't eaten lunch, maybe it was a good time for him to have an early supper?

'I was so focused on reading the documents… I forgot to eat lunch.' Before he begins his chat with his suspect, he needed food, so he won't be too distracted during the interrogation.

"Are you hungry?" Len asked her before Rin went up to her room.

"… I'm… quite hungry." Rin just remembered she hadn't eaten anything but the breakfast Gumi served her.

"Let's go find somewhere to eat. Unless you're really tired, then you can just eat here in the inn." The food in the inn he was staying wasn't satisfying enough. Len rather tried something new outside.

"I'll go too." Rin wanted to go to a restaurant as well, wondering what they had in store. Maybe a trip to a restaurant there would take her mind off everything.

* * *

06 : 00 PM

'Japan doesn't have ice cream cones…' Kaito took one last bite of his dessert and threw the stick to the trash can. The owner of the bath house already memorized Kaito's face, since he kept on visiting the bath house. Kaito went outside, he was ready to interview Hiyama Kiyoteru.

The sun was no longer in sight, so the teacher should be back by now. Kaito tried to guess what kind of person Hiyama was. He could only guess, although he wasn't 100% sure if he was right.

He was well known, and from the positive replies from the villagers, Kaito could tell that Hiyama was a nice and friendly person. He might be patient, since teaching someone must be really… hard, patience is necessary. That was it, all the villagers he interviewed mostly answered the same thing.

'He's very smart, probably the smartest in the village.'

'He's a kind man, to spare time for those who wants to study, he's amazing!'

Kaito rang the door bell once, then twice. From a small hole in the gate of the house, Kaito could see one of the windows from the house. The light was on, somebody was in there. He rang the bell for the third time, and waited. A second later he could hear footsteps of someone. Kaito braced himself, he was prepared, he knew what to do and what to say.

'Be as friendly as possible.' Kaito repeated in his head. 'He is… said to be a friendly person, so I must be friendly to him as well.' Kaito said as the gate opened.

The man had brown tidy hair, with dark eyes. He wore glasses, and Kaito remembered, Hiyama was the only person who wore glasses in Akane. Maybe the other villagers had no money to buy glasses, even if they had the money, buying glasses would be really hard.

"Excuse me sir, I know we've just met, but I _**really**_ need your help. There's something I need to discuss with you."

'Please let me come inside your house' Kaito pleaded in his head.

"Is it urgent?" He seemed tired, must be because of his long 'journey'.

"Very. You see, a friend of mine… He's sick, but I'm not sure what his sickness is. I thought you'd know since I heard you're the most intelligent person in the village, you're probably better than the doctors here. It's… quite a long story, before I explain everything, may I ask? Am I a bother to you? If I am, I'd leave." Pity and sympathy. If Hiyama had a heart, then he'd let Kaito inside immediately.

"No, it's okay, you can come inside." Hiyama said almost immediately.

"Are you sure? It's already after sunset, I heard you've just come from a journey, you must be tired aren't you?" Kaito wanted to come inside immediately, but he needed to sound more innocent. He thought, those words he just said, those were the things Rin would say. Pure and innocent.

"I'm fine, just come inside. How could I throw you out and leave you like that? I'm not entirely sure if I could help you, but I'll try." Perfect, he really is a kind man. Or is he? Kaito didn't want to make conclusions yet.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Kaito said and went inside his house. He smiled in the inside, wondering if Hiyama really was innocent or not.

'Let's see… I'll pretend to be a helpless person who knows nothing about medicine, and since Len said the documents are related to the human body somehow… A sick friend is a great 'excuse' for it. If he knows all the answers to it, then he must be the man we're looking for.' Kaito said in his head. The problem was, he knew little about the human body. Len knew more about the human body than him. Where was he?

'It'd be better if he's here… It isn't like him to miss out an interrogation. Did something happen?' Kaito did hear about another explosion, maybe Len was… somehow involved in that? 'I guess I'm alone in this interrogation.' Kaito said and followed the plan he made earlier at noon.

* * *

6:05 PM

The prince was NOT happy. It was bad that one boat was destroyed, it was horrible that another was destroyed. None of the other yakuzas there had the courage to spoke up. After the ship captain explained everything to him, he kept his face expressionless. That made the others wonder what he was thinking. What would be his next order? Would he punish them because they did a horrible job on protecting the boat?

"It happened **twice**. My guess is, the same person did it. And still you can't find that person?" None of them answered, no one could answer it. That made Aku no Hana sighed. "So somebody inside the ship did it, that's the most possible way. That's what you said, isn't it?" He asked the ship captain. He only nodded in reply, nothing else was needed to be said.

"You didn't check whether the loads have explosive or not?" The silence answered his question. They didn't check.

"In the first explosion, it's possible that one of the loads slip in explosive in their kimono. In the second, I think it's impossible. I told you to keep the loads here, in the base. Somebody probably gave one of the loads the explosive. That is my theory." Ritsu made up his own theory, and continued.

"Did you see anyone suspicious? Anyone at all at the port? The base?" All of them wondered, and one of them spoke up and gave his answer.

"I did see… Two people at the harbor, they were there when the second explosion happened. I didn't see their faces clearly, but they had blonde hair." What to do now? Ritsu thought. After a few seconds of thought, Ritsu came up with an answer.

"Search the entire village, anyone who has blonde hair, bring them to me."


	60. Tricks and Lies

*** Weee~ Nothing but preparations for exams in April in the last few days... But this is an educational fic, so writing this counts as studying XD (Best excuse for not studying ever!) ***

* * *

_**Chapter LX: Tricks and Lies**_

6:10 PM

Kiyoteru led him inside his house and let Kaito sit in the azure pillow in the living room. While he served tea, Kaito looked around the room, listening. His ears told him, no one else was in his house. It was extremely quiet, and he used common sense. Earlier no one answered the door when he rang the bell, and Kiyoteru just arrived in the village, no one should be in Kiyoteru's house that time. Knowing that made Kaito feels a little more comfortable, since he didn't want minor 'distractions'. Even a slight distraction could destroy everything.

"So, about your sick friend? Is it really critical? Can you explain his condition to me?" He poured some tea to the glass and gave it to Kaito.

"Yes, my friend… I'm not an expert in um… the human body, so I can't really tell in great details." Kaito took the glass but didn't drink a sip of it; he'd drink his tea later, in those awkward moments where silence is present.

"How's his temperature? Does he have a fever?" Kaito pretend to wonder, he already knew what his 'imaginary' sick friend is like. The hard part was how to act like an uneducated person. Would an uneducated person in Japan know what a fever is? Maybe…

"I'm not sure… His body was quite warm though." Kaito let Kiyoteru think for a while, did he know what 'sickness' Kaito's 'friend' had? Kaito already planned what that sickness was, more or less. He simply made a combination between a cough, cold, and a fever.

"That means he has a fever… I think it'll be fine as long as he drink the medicine and rest. There's a clinic here, you can buy medicine there, I'll show you the way if you want." Kaito didn't want to leave the house, interviewing Kiyoteru outside his house might be difficult, people might interrupt their conversation.

"Oh, and also… His nose was quite red, and he kept on coughing blood… And sometimes he'd feel extremely dizzy and everything turned blurry in his eyes. What might be the cause of that?" That made Kiyoteru thought more and more. Kaito made up more sickness so they could discuss it. That was the only way to stay in the house.

"He coughed up blood?" He wondered. While he thought, Kaito took a sip of his tea. It was bitter, as expected from Japanese tea. He wanted to ask if there are any sugar, but that'd turn the conversation away.

'Then… I rather not drink this' Kaito said to himself and tried to look confused and worried. 'Extra effects' so it'd be more convincing.

"I'm not so sure what that sickness is..." Had he given up? So he didn't know anything about medicine? Kaito tried to look for other options, what to do next?

"Should I just bring him to the doctor? I thought you're a doctor… You're smart after all." Kaito said. It took him a while to answer Kaito's question.

"I study a bit about medicine… I don't have a doctor license though. Being a teacher is enough for me." He _**does**_ know medicine. Kaito tried to think of questions related to Kiyoteru himself _**and**_ his sick friend.

"A bit? Do you know any possible 'sicknesses for my friend? Can you tell me um… a bit about what you know? You know, brainstorm? Maybe that'd give an idea on what my friend's sickness is" Kiyoteru agreed to Kaito's 'request'. Lucky for him, Kiyoteru didn't suspect anything about it. Most probably because Kiyoteru view him as an 'ordinary' person who doesn't know a thing about medicine.

"Well… I study a bit about how cells in the human bodies work." Cells… were there cells in the documents? Kaito didn't go to medic school so he didn't know. He only knew some basic things about it; after all he wasn't interested in the human body.

"Hmm… Cells… The only cell I know is DNA. Is DNA a cell?" Kaito didn't lie, he wasn't sure if DNA is a cell or not. He knew it's located somewhere inside the body, he heard it somewhere, who knows where.

"DNA is inside a cell." He corrected him. So he knows about cells, but he didn't' know what the sickness might be? Not even a clue?

"Wow… You're **really **smart… I just moved in to Akane recently you see… Is _**everyone**_ in the village like you? A genius?" Kiyoteru didn't seem comfortable with the question, probably because he didn't like being praised.

"I don't know _**everything**_…" He drank his tea and continued. "Ah, that reminds me, what's your name? We haven't really properly introduced ourselves, haven't we?" Kaito doesn't need to lie if it's about 'name'.

"My name is Kaito, I just moved in a few days ago. It's nice to meet you." He didn't want to talk about 'introduction' anymore so he continued. "So… Did you study abroad? I don't see any schools here… I heard the west is really wonderful." Kaito didn't want Kiyoteru to know that he came from the west. It'd ruin everything.

"Yes, I did study abroad for a few years. Then I decided to come back to Japan." He didn't seem at ease when Kaito asked that. Kaito knew it was risky to ask more about his 'studies' at the west, but he really wanted to know.

"Was it nice there? A change of scenery is nice isn't it? It's half of the reason why I moved in to Akane." He tried to sound easy going so Kiyoteru would feel as relaxed as he is when he's talking.

"It's quite nice." Kiyoteru took another sip of his tea, followed by a long pause of them. In that long pause, Kaito tried to put everything together.

Kiyoteru studied abroad, judging from his tone and how he looked down, it wasn't a very nice 'trip'. Kiyoteru seems to know quite a few things about cells, but he doesn't know much about medicine. Kaito didn't know _**what**_ Kiyoteru studied in the west; it just might be medic-related.

"About your friend's sickness… I'm sorry, I don't think I can help even further." Kiyoteru said. Kaito panicked, at the same time he tried to calm down. How could he keep the conversation going? Kiyoteru was a suspicious man in his eyes, maybe it'd be easier if Kaito just ask if he's the owner of the documents or not?

"Then can I ask you another question? I came from Enbizaka you see. The pond where the Goddess Conchita sleeps. Have you heard of Conchita's pond?" Kiyoteru thought his question was completely out of topic, but he answered anyway.

"Yes I heard about the pond. Why do you ask?"

"I think everyone in Enbizaka now knows how to cross the pond. I saw it with my own two eyes, there was a dynamo, and a pile of documents. I read some, though I don't understand any of them" That caught Kiyoteru's attention, and his reaction made Kaito more suspicious.

"A smart friend of mine did say that the documents have something to do with the human body, and a bit of mechanic." Another long pause occurred; Kaito wondered when Kiyoteru would respond.

"Do _**you **_know anything about it?" It was Kiyoteru's turn to feel suspicious. He found out that the 'unintelligent' stranger just tricked him. An unfamiliar person came to his house and asked questions, why hadn't he realized it earlier?

"You're not an 'ordinary' person aren't you?" He was ready to tell everything, it's hard to avoid his questions, he was caught. Rather than escaping, he rather tells everything to that 'stranger'.

* * *

6:20 PM

Not many people were in the restaurant there, maybe because villagers there rather eat at home. Or maybe because it wasn't the right time to eat dinner. In fact, only two customers were there, the detective and assistant, waiting for their food to be served.

'Hopefully the food is better than the food in the inn.' Len thought and tapped his fingers to the table. He tapped with one finger and then tapped with two. Before long, Len played with his five fingers. Each tap represent a melody from the piano.

Len turned his head around to see what kind of expression Rin put on. From the look on her face, it didn't look like she'd forgotten what happened before. That made him wonder, what was she sad about? Because other people were in pain? Len couldn't imagine how Rin would react if he mentions how many wars had happen in the world. He could mention more than 5 wars that had happen so far.

"Something bothers you?" Len finally asked. At first he thought Rin didn't hear since she was so focused on being depressed, though she did answer.

"I'm not entirely sure… Maybe because... I just realized that so many people… suffers every day." She gave him her answer. "It feels horrible to know that I'm happy and others aren't." The day when Len would have the same point of view as Rin would never come. Len could 'understand' her reason, but he couldn't 'understand' how it feels.

He decided not to ask more questions, he ran out of questions. Len looked outside the window of the small restaurant and saw how dark it was outside. He missed the street lights in England. In Japan all they had were lanterns.

From the window, Len could see a few people outside the restaurant. Two from the group went inside the restaurant. Once Len saw their katanas, he no longer felt comfortable eating in their restaurant. The smell of their food could be detected by their noses; it was too late to find another place to eat.

'They're probably here to eat, there's nothing to worry about.' Len said to himself.

"Those two have blonde hair." One of them had eye contact with Len, he was sure the yakuza was talking about them. The two faced Len, and said in a stern voice. "We need you to come with us and face Aku no Hana." Before Rin or Len could reply, his companion added. "We don't want to use force, because Aku No Hana wants you two alive once we reach him."

"Before that, may I ask why?" Rin could see the chef ready with their food, but she went back inside the kitchen again once she saw the yakuzas were in the restaurant.

"We received an order. Whoever has blonde hair in the village, we must bring them to Aku no Hana."

'Whoever has blonde hair have to face her?' Len repeated in his head. Was Aku no Hana racist? Since he wanted them alive, he probably won't kill them.

Maybe torture, but not kill.

"Then, let's go." The two yakuzas were as surprised as Rin was when Len said it."Lead the way." He stood up, waiting for Rin to stand up as well.

The two puzzled yakuzas led the way out from the restaurant. It made their jobs easier, no struggle, no blood.

"They're probably looking for suspects about the boats. I'm not sure how 'blonde hair' has anything to do with it, but we're innocent, so we should be fine." Len whispered to Rin's ears. Even when Len said that, Rin was still nervous. They were on their way to a 'villain's' lair, who wouldn't feel uneasy?

"Just try and calm yourself down." Len thought of his interrogation with Kiyoteru, he might not make it on time.

'I wonder if Kaito's interrogating him right now…' It was a good idea to distract his worries with something else. Len looked at Rin, and could see her looking down; she looked more worried than before.

'It's a mistake for us to come in Japan… But if we didn't come here, we might not know about the documents. My instincts are telling me that those documents are important.'


	61. The Case & the Mystery

*** So, Kaito's doing the mystery & Rin and Len are doing the case~ Yeaaaaayyy It'll be over soon (Starts dancing happily) ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXI: The Case & the Mystery**_

6:20 PM

"I don't know where to start. Maybe you should tell me what you know so I don't need to repeat myself. You're smart, I think you already know a few things." Kiyoteru said, he was ready to tell everything to him. Hiding things from Kaito would make everything worse. He knew lying would make Kaito wonder more, and he'd only 'disturb' Kiyoteru's life worse.

"Let's see… I know about the dynamo inside, I'm guessing you're the one who set the trap, I know the documents belonged to you, I guess that's about it. I don't know anything else besides that." Kaito mentioned everything, and he just realized how much he didn't know. He felt so… information-less. The only thing that could fill in that emptiness were the answers to his questions.

"Before I start, why do you want to know about it?" Kaito thought it over, what answer would Kiyoteru be happy with? The truth? Or bending the truth a bit?

"It's quite a long story. I know a… not so normal girl, and she fell in love with a friend of mine. She loved him so much; she killed people as sacrifices to the Goddess Conchita. She wanted a love potion you see, and when we were investigating the missing people, the sacrifices, we found out about the dynamo, the 'secret' base below it, and the documents were in the crazy girl's possession. Can't I be curious to what you were doing there? And above all, we have nothing else to do here in Japan; we _**need **_to do something for the next 3 weeks." Would Kiyoteru be satisfied with that answer? He didn't seem to mind with the answer, and he could tell Kaito wasn't lying, since he explained it in great detail.

"I guess I should start… by explaining a bit about who I am. My name is Hiyama Kiyoteru and I'm a scientist that investigates the human body. Mostly about the cells inside our body, there are other people like me who conduct experiments for the research, all over the world. Not only in Europe or Asia, everywhere."

"Wait, when you said 'experiments' do you mean… experiments on humans? In England I encountered a case like this. A circus that had… 'failed' experiments and I'm sure they're all humans." Kaito remembered the dark woods circus. While Rin and Len investigated the circus, he and Gakupo were investigating the ones doing the research.

"I should explain about branches first. As I told you before there are other people who conducts experiments like these, but we all research the same thing. The branch I was in was in London. Before long, we took people from the streets and experimented on them." Kiyoteru looked & probably was a nice man; it's hard to believe he once experimented on people.

"I wanted to continue the research, _**without **_experimenting on human lives. I heard the branch in Japan doesn't experiment on humans, so I came here instead. That's more or less… What I am." Since Kiyoteru put a 3 seconds pause after that sentence, Kaito decided to ask a question.

"So… What did you research on? And do you share your research with… the world?" It's clear to him that the documents were about the human body, and its strange how Len didn't know about the human body. He _**should **_know at least half of what the documents were about.

"No. I forgot to mention, not many people know about us researchers. We never publish our work anywhere, or tell anyone." It's a _**secret**_, that explains so many things. Why didn't Kaito think of that? _Of course _it's a secret organization.

"What exactly are you researching on? Your aim." They should have an objective. Whatever that objective was, it made Kiyoteru move to Japan, just so he could get research it.

"About clones. Do you know what clones are?" Kaito had heard of that word before, since his brain records everything his ear hears; he must've heard it somewhere. When he thought about it, the amoebas reproduce themselves, was that an example of 'clone'?

"A clone is an organism that's an exact copy of its parent." Kiyoteru added once he saw the puzzled look on Kaito's face.

"And what do you do… about these clones? Are you saying you've found a way to clone humans?" He imagined himself being copied, would it really be 100% the same? He could tell the difference between twins, one and the other. Are twins considered as clones? Kaito wondered.

"Yes, we've found a way on how to clone humans, any living creatures actually. Plants, animals, humans. I think this is something you should know. Not just clones, recently we've found something new. Do you know what 'selective breeding' is?" Kiyoteru didn't let Kaito to think or answer.

"Selecting organisms with the desired features and breeding them together. Those are what people usually do with animals or plants. If you're a farmer and you want to make the best of the best wheat, then you need to take 2 of the bests wheat you planted and breed them together. Thus, the result would be one… great wheat." Kiyoteru explained.

"And you're trying to do the same thing, only with humans? How is this related to clones and mechanic?" Kaito tried to process everything together. Everything seemed so complicated.

"The branch I was in, shortly they want to make a 'new creature'. With selected features. A creature similar to human, only better because of what they could do. Choosing the genes with the best features in the humans' bodies." Making a new creature? Kaito repeated in his head. That's a strange thing to do.

'I could already imagine what those two would think if they heard these.' Kaito thought. Rin would hate the researchers for playing with people's lives, in the other hand Len would be interested in it. Who wouldn't be interested on making new creatures?

"Now that I think about it, they're not really 'new creatures' aren't they? They're just… more or less, also humans." Kaito thought.

"Maybe they are, but that means we can make the humans _**we **_want." Kiyoteru had a point. Another question popped up at Kaito's head. So, who was the villain in that mystery? That 'secret' organization? It depends, what do they want to do with the successful 'products'?

"So… What are you planning to do once you made the perfect 'creature'? Use it for war, or to help people?" Kiyoteru took a few seconds to think, it didn't look like he know the answer.

"I'm just a researcher, who wants to discover new things in the human body. I'm not sure what the leader of the research is planning to do with it. I guess you can say… my 'rank' isn't high enough to know what they want to do with it." Kiyoteru said and waited for another question.

"And the leader of the research is…?" He should at least know who the leader, or where he was. Since some of them take human's lives for experiments, that organization should be shut down immediately. Once Kaito found the source, he could stop everything, probably.

"I know the address to their base. Would that be enough?" That's more than enough, Kaito said in his head. Maybe he could go undercover one day, that'd be fun.

"Let me write the address for you, then." Kiyoteru stood up and went to another room. To get a pen and paper, probably.

"So, it's in England?" Kaito asked, hoping it won't be in another far away country.

"It's in London, England." Perfect, not so far from home. Kaito couldn't wait to leave Japan and go back to his home sweet home.

* * *

6:40 PM

From the outside, that the base looked smaller than the houses in the village. What Rin and Len didn't know was, Yamaguchi-gumi had a large underground room, that only a few people know about. A few candles were lit up in the room they were in, exactly 10 yakuzas were in the room, and their King was there as well. While Aku no Hana sit high at his throne, the 'prisoners' were forced to kneel on the ground, to show respect.

In that plain room, the atmosphere was so tense, Rin had no idea how to calm herself down. She looked down to the stiff ground, small pebbles here and there, they waited for someone, anyone, to start the 'meeting'.

"There are only two?" Ritsu asked, he looked at his servants' eyes one by one, asking for answers. Sometimes his servants could be a real bother, not answering a question, because they were too scared. "In the entire village, there are only two?" He made his voice louder than before. All of them knew, once Aku no Hana repeats a sentence, or a question, _**somebody **_had to reply.

"Some of us are still searching, we've only found these two so far, Ritsu-sama." One yakuza guarding the right side of the room answered. A few seconds later, Ritsu said to Rin and Len.

"You should introduce yourselves now." Len tried to choose the right words, or maybe he should just say his name, after all, Ritsu only wanted his name, nothing else.

"My name is Kagamine Len." He said and turned to see Rin next to her.

"Rin… is my name." Len was glad Rin was managed to answer, of course Ritsu didn't want to ask the same question again, and again.

"And your last name is…?" It'd be long and hard for Rin to explain that she had amnesia. She didn't want to make a conversation with someone she feared and hated.

"She has amnesia. She doesn't remember her surname." Len answered for her. Ritsu was about to ask another question to him, his mouth was about to say the words, but Len continued. "The reason why you called us here… is it because of the boat accident?"

Ritsu wasn't a fool, unlike some of the yakuzas who's only good at their strength. He knew those two wouldn't want to discuss about it. Rin and Len wanted to leave their base immediately, and Ritsu knew that. The only way to do that was to discuss the problem, not a long conversation.

"Yes, that's the reason why I called you here." Ritsu said and added a pause, he looked at both of them. What he had to do there, was to trap them with words.

"Before we start, let's try and trust each other here. I want no lies, I'll tell no lies, and I want you to do the same. Do we have a deal?" Len didn't plan on lying, it's too risky. If Kaito was there with them, he'd lie on the first question asked by Aku no Hana.

"Yes." They answered simultaneously. And so Ritsu started the conversation with one of the most obvious questions. Ritsu jumped down from his seat and walked towards them.

"I'm going to start with the girl. Follow me." Ritsu said and waited for Rin to stand up and follow her. "I want you to stay here." Aku no Hana said and went for the stairs, leading Rin out from the room. Before he climbed up the stairs he gave a warning to both Rin and Len.

"If you two answer different answers, I'll begin to suspect something. I hope you two keep your promises, about not to lie."

* * *

6:55 PM

Len didn't feel comfortable, being stared at with 10 yakuzas in each side of the room. He was sure that Rin felt worse than him. Len thought of what to say to the King, and he tried to guess how well Rin answer the question. Rin wasn't in her best mood, and if Rin answered with a pause at every word she says, won't that make Aku no Hana feel more suspicious towards her?

A few seconds of ponder later, Rin and Ritsu came down to the room. Rin's expression was the same as before, nervous. Ritsu looked… neutral, he didn't look happy or sad about Rin's answers. Rin walked towards Len, and without saying it, he knew it was his turn to be questioned.

Both Len and Ritsu went up, they went in front of Yamaguchi-gumi's base. Ritsu asked the first question, the same question he asked Rin earlier.

"What were you doing in the beach when the boat exploded?" Ritsu asked, they were both looking at each other's eyes. Some people could detect lies, just by looking at their eyes, were Ritsu one of those people who could tell lies?

"I was looking for Rin, her friend said she went to the port. Rin wrote a wish in a bottle, and we talked about the wish she made. Soon after that, we heard an explosion from the boat." Len explained. That was roughly what had happen.

"What were you doing before that?" Ritsu asked again. Len already had a guess what Ritsu's next question would be.

"I was at the park, reading. I wanted to meet the teacher in here, Hiyama Kiyoteru, so while I wait for him to return to Akane, I read. After that, I met Rin's friend and she told me about Rin in the beach. After that I went to the beach, and that done, me and Rin went to a restaurant to eat." Ritsu's next question was probably 'what did you do after the explosion' so Len answered it already so he and Rin could leave.

"Hm. Your answer is exactly the same as hers." Ritsu said, she was disappointed, if Rin and Len weren't the culprits, that means he had to look again.

"Does that mean she and I can leave?" 2 seconds after Len asked that, Ritsu gave her answer.

"You may leave." There was no need for them to be there. He was glad everything went fine, and no false accusations or anything like that. He gave a sigh of relief in his head, finally, he and Rin could leave that place, even though they were only there for a couple of minutes.

* * *

7:05 PM

Kaito thought, there was no need for Kiyoteru to write the address, he'd remember it even without the paper. Since Kiyoteru was tired from his journey, and Kaito ran out of questions, he left right after he gave Kaito the address. Kiyoteru did say Kaito was welcome anytime, after Kaito have a small discussion with Len, he knew they'd come up with more questions. Kiyoteru was kind enough to tell him everything to Kaito, he deserved a good night sleep.

Kaito wondered whether he should go to the bath house again or not, just when he was about to enter the bath house, he saw 2 familiar figures walking down the road, and those 2 people saw him as well.

"Hey, you two!" Kaito waved, then noticed Rin and Len didn't look happy… or neutral. They looked exhausted, as if a storm just passed by those two.

"Did something happen?" Kaito walked closer to the two of them.

"It's complicated. Did you meet the teacher?" Len asked, his story was short, but didn't feel like telling them to Kaito that time.

"I did, and I can't wait to tell everything to you. We're right, Kiyoteru **is **the owner of the documents. It's going to be quite long… Let's talk somewhere, not on the road where everyone can see us." Kaito said and looked around. No one would be interested to see and hear them, but, it's just 'in case'.


	62. Hidden Dilemma

*** Writing this chapter feels weird. I'm writing the next chapter now, and it feels... weirder than this one. By weird I mean RinxLen, talking, just the two of them, under the bright beautiful sky~ LOL I'm not used to writing scenes like those XD ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXII: Hidden Dilemma**_

7:15 PM

Once they've settled down in Len's room, the three of them started to tell their stories; wondering if they could finally declare the mystery as 'solved'. Len insisted that Kaito start the discussion, since he felt the interview with Kiyoteru was more important than his and Rin's meeting with Aku no Hana.

"Now I know how he feels… I wonder how I could explain all of them to you…" Kaito thought for a while, trying to summarize everything that had happen. The important things would have to come first, and the small details had to come later.

"I guess I should start by clearing our doubts and guesses. It's true that Kiyoteru is the man we're looking for. He's the one who wrote all of those documents, and he's the person who put the dynamo inside." Those weren't as important as the others, but Kaito had to make all of them understood the situation.

"He's a scientist, he research the human body, everything inside. I remember you said you don't know some of the things inside the documents there right? That's because the research he'd done, he doesn't want, or he's not allowed to distribute them everyone. Only fellow researchers inside know, they're some sort of… organization." Everything started to get interesting in Len's ears. In the meantime Rin wasn't completely listening to the whole discussion, even though a small part of her wanted to listen. Voices in her mind blocked her ears for the discussion.

"Is it a hidden organization that involves the government or not?" Len didn't completely understand what the situation was, but he was aware, that if the organization has the government's support, then their power would be more or less the same like the government.

"I'm not sure, that didn't cross my mind when I was asking him the questions. There are branches all around the world. The branch in London, the one I'll be investigating later, experiments with real humans, and that's the reason why Kiyoteru moved to Japan. Main reason is because the branch in Japan doesn't use human bodies." Kaito said and added a pause. He knew Rin or Len would want to say their comments about it.

"Do you think it's linked to the dark woods circus case somehow?" From the beginning, there was a guess in his head that 'whoever the owner of the documents' was, it has a relation with the dark woods circus in London. He thought it was impossible, since England and Japan is far, what are the odds that the dark woods circus is linked to the mystery they were in?

"The circus… The failed ones become a property of the circus, and there's a chance that they're linked. After all, they're both experimenting humans…" Len looked at Rin's expression. It wasn't that different from her expression before. He thought Rin would feel even more depressed or a slight anger in her heart after she heard about how humans should be treated. But no, instead Rin kept that blank look in her face. Then a thought struck him, did Ritsu's words struck her? Or terrified her? He spent 2 seconds looking at her, and Len thought that looking at her for 2 seconds was too long. He had to pay attention to Kaito.

"… Their main goal is to make a new type of creature, more or less like a human. I don't need to explain what breeding and clones are right? Combining the right genes, to make the 'perfect' creature. That's more or less what their goal is." Kaito had told his side of the story; it was about time for Len to tell his story. However, knowing Len, he'd probably come up with another question.

"There's something I don't understand. Why did Kiyoteru left his documents behind?" Len asked.

"He told me… that he just returned from Enbizaka, and found that his documents weren't there. He probably came to Enbizaka to get the documents back. I'm not sure why he left it there… Maybe because his home isn't safe enough to store it?" Kaito made a random guess that somehow made sense. "Anyway, I've got nothing else to say. It's your turn to tell your story." He continued.

"Nothing much happened. What happened was bizarre, but it's not really important, compared to your interview with that teacher. The leader of the Yamaguchi-gumi here, he called the two of us. Saying they're looking for people who have blonde hair." Even though Kaito thought it wasn't useful, he thought it's an interesting story.

"And you're still alive now. So it went well?" Again, Len took a glimpse of Rin beside her. It went well for him, but was it smooth sailing for Rin?

"Quite. They're looking for the one who's in charge of the explosion. Since we're innocent from the beginning, I guess you can say it went well." Len answered shortly.

"Hmm… it went well for _**you**_." Kaito saw it. He saw Len looked at Rin a few times while he was explaining everything.

"So, how was your day, Rin?" Talking would make everything better, right? It depends on which type of person it is. Would Rin feel sadder if she talks about it?

"… My day was… fine." It took her exactly 5 seconds to answer his question. Rin didn't look comfortable talking about it, and the only way to get that uneasiness off her back is to change the topic. Len already had an idea how to change the flow of the discussion.

"You said… You're going to investigate the branch in London? What are you planning to do? 'Pretend' to be one of the scientists there? Do you even know where their base is?" Len asked a thousand questions to change it. Kaito understood that he wanted to change the subject. Honestly, Kaito also wanted to change the topic, it was a wrong thing to do, to ask that question to Rin.

"I know where it is, and Kiyoteru even wrote everything I need to know about that building and the people inside. Wanna join?" Kaito gave the paper to Len from the pocket of his kimono. Everything was listed there, and as he read, Len wondered whether Kaito really have the courage to do it. Even he thought it was risky, since there's a chance that the government could somehow be involved in it. They could bring in the army with just one command.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" It must be one of the toughest jobs he'd ever done. He just might have to spend a few days just to gain their trust. And above all, the main problem was, he had to learn a bit of biology, to prove he was 'worthy' enough to be inside.

"Of course I want to do it. I can't wait for us to go back to London. In the trip back, you don't mind teaching me a bit about the human body right?" The only person he could trust as being a teacher in that subject was Len, and Kiyoteru. But Kiyoteru won't be in the boat with him on the way to London, so Len was his only option available.

"I don't mind. If you want, you could just read the documents." Len said and gave the paper back to Kaito. He'd start his own investigation about that mystery as well, just with a different method. If only he knew what 'that method' was.

"Do you think Kiyoteru would explain to me, about his research?" He was quite interested about it. Len was curious, about the inside of the documents. He knew the point was cloning, breeding, genes, etc. but he wanted to know the meaning of every page, not only the main point.

"I think he'd be happy to do it. He can tutor you, until the hanami festival of course. We're going back once you've learned everything." Kaito couldn't forget about the festival. "Anyway, I'm going back to my room. My head couldn't take much more of this." Kaito stood up and went for the door. Before he stepped outside the room, he looked back at Rin and thought he should at least help Rin, even if it's just a bit.

"Cheer up a bit, Rin. In just a few weeks we'll go back to England." That wouldn't change the fact that the yakuzas take people's happiness away in Japan. Going back there would just mean running away.

Kaito gave a look at Len, telepathically he said to him 'Say something that'd cheer her up!' and then he closed the door behind him.

No words came out after Kaito left. Three seconds passed, the longest 3 seconds Len had ever experienced. He didn't know how to make people happy. Len knew how to make himself happy, but he didn't know how to make other people happy. By saying cheer up to her, would that help? Could it really be effective?

'As long… As I don't make her feel worse, it'd be fine. After all…' Len tried to remember, had he ever cheer up other people before? Len tried to calm Rin down sometimes, in the cases so far, but calming down and cheering up was different.

With his mind still cloudy with questions, Rin stood up from where she was standing and said, with a voice slightly trembled.

"If this is the end of the discussion… I'd like to go back to my room." Rin said, waiting for Len's approval. Rin was probably tired, from what had happen that day. The pressure from the day before was also in her mind, Rin deserved a rest.

"You can go back. Get a good night's sleep." Without answering Len's question, or even look at him in the face, Rin slid open the door and went back to her room. Len's mouth was halfway to make words, but the door sliding closed means; it was too late to say anything to Rin.

'Maybe it'd be better to let her be for now.' One day, she'd forget about it. About everything in Japan. It'd take a while for her to forget everything, but that day would come.

Len looked out the window. Not many could be seen, since it was night time. The only thing that was interesting, or entertaining enough to be looked at by Len was the sky. He couldn't see the houses, any buildings, nothing. Only the sky was clear that time. He had learnt his lesson, Len didn't want to sleep too early, he didn't want to wake up too early in the morning.

* * *

7:30 PM

A few minutes had passed when Len found someone exiting the inn with a lantern in one hand. Not many people were staying in the inn, and the second Len saw that figure, for some reason he suddenly thought of Rin. Could that person really be Rin? Curious, he decided to follow, wanting to know who it was. He needed something to do after all. Stalking that suspicious person, was the only way to make him entertained for the night. Even if that person isn't the one he expected, Len didn't care.

With a lantern on his left hand, Len quietly went down stairs to catch that person. The light from the lantern made it too easy to track, and from behind, Len could tell who that person was. He'd known her for quite a while; it'd be odd for him to NOT know.

"Rin?" Len called out her name. His voice nearly made her jump, and as she turned around, her face wasn't as blank as before. It was more to surprised, absolute shock to see Len there.

"What are you doing here?" He continued. Rin tried to avoid eye contact; did she not have the courage to look at him in the eyes? Len was more curious than ever. She found Rin, outside the inn, when just a few minutes ago, Rin told him that she wanted to go back to her room. Above all, the part where Len found most suspicious was, Rin couldn't answer his questions.

"I…" Her voice was more like a mumble. The only voice present there were their own breathing and heart beats. The wind blew once or twice, Len didn't even think of whether it'd rain or not. Something mattered more, and that was Rin's answer to his question.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Where are you going?" Even if Rin answers, would she really tell the truth? Someone as 'holy' as her, would she lie? Maybe, if what she's about to do is really important, maybe lying is worth it?

"I…" Again, the same one letter word, with an even quieter voice than before. There's something that she hadn't told him, and Len knew that. Could it be related to the yakuzas? It'd make sense in his ears if Rin tells him something related to the yakuza. Since it's been bothering her for a while.

"Why can't you just tell the truth? Even if you don't, I don't know when, but I'll find out what it is!" Rin knew that, even when she knew the fact that she'd get caught by Len. Would it be better to tell everything to him? Would it make things better for both of them? For everyone?

Confused, stressed, the pressure in her head and heart was unbearable, wanting to scream everything away, but no, she let her eyes reflect what she was feeling inside. Before she knew it, those 'feelings' transformed in to tears and made her cheeks wet with them. Wiping them with the sleeves of her kimono, it didn't work. Even if she wiped once, more would run down her face.

Len couldn't even ask why she was crying, no words came out. Was it because he raised his voice when he asked? Was it his fault that Rin was crying? From that distance, Len could do nothing but stare, and he took a few steps close rand asked again, one more time.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" A less harsh tone, a tone that even Len didn't know he had. A tone that Rin had never heard of. That tone made her want to tell everything she'd hidden for a while.

"I'm… The person… Who's in charge… of the explosion." With a pause at every word, Len thought there was something wrong with his hearing, but they were fine. Just when Len was about to ask another question, Rin explained everything.

"I gave fire crackers, many of them… To Gumi's friend who's inside the boat… I'm the one who caused the first… and second explosion." While the mystery of the 'organization' was still in progress, Len could finally say the case was closed. A simple case that even he couldn't solve, he wanted more details, but he couldn't ask for that when Rin was in tears. "It's all my fault."

Len understood why she'd cause the explosion and why she was in tears. Would understand that help cheer her up? They say you'd never miss something until it's gone, and that saying was true. Len didn't really care or pay attention to when Rin was being herself, now that that person was gone, Len wanted it back. The person who loves fairy tales and believes in miracles, not the person whose eyes are overflowing with tears.

If only he had his right arm, that arm would try to calm her down by wrapping Rin gently. Exactly how his Mother used to do with him. When he was young, what she'd do was to hold him tightly, and make things everything better, as if that problem never existed. But that was just a dream, he didn't have his arm, he had nothing, not even words to cheer her up. Len never felt so useless before. Someone is suffering right in front of him, and he could do nothing.

'No, I **should **do something. Even if I don't know what I could do, I should at least… try.' In his mind Len thought.

"What you did… was the right thing to do." Looking down to the ground, for some reason his head looked down, instead of looking straight to her face. Len couldn't do it look at Rin in that state.

"I'd do the same thing if I were you. It's not your fault. It never was your fault." His words calmed her a bit. Rin was so afraid, that Len would be angry, would be ashamed, would be a 'detective' and keep asking questions. Rin didn't expect he'd do that, it helped her, but it didn't make her forget about what she did, and what she was about to do.

"With tears, you could finally let out everything inside, right? Let it all out now, so you won't ever do that again." He'd hate to see that situation again, and Len hoped that it was the first and last time he'd encounter that scene.


	63. Looking for A Sincere Smile

*** Weeeeeeee~ ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXIII: Looking for A Sincere Smile**_

7:40 PM

Rin calmed down by the second, and finally she stopped crying. Len took her to her room and was about to leave, but decided to stay. How could he let her all alone like that when she's in that condition? The least he could do was to sit beside her and wait until Rin feels better again.

"Are you feeling any better?" Rin looked up and managed to see Len's eyes, and then looked down again after 2 seconds passed. Something made her want to look down, and it just might be the weight and guilt that's been a bother ever since she realized the existence of those 'unfortunate' people.

"I feel better, than before." Just because it's better doesn't mean she'd completely forgotten how it feels, and she could still feel it anyway.

"That's good to know." He asked himself, when could he leave Rin's room? His mind asked and his heart said when Rin turns back to 'normal'. If only Len knew when she'd return back to how she was.

In the other hand, Rin felt bad for letting Len see her cry. It must be a bother for him to see her cry. Rin remembers, many times a character says 'I'm sorry I made you worry'. It took her a while to finally realize the meaning of it, and she knew that was the right time to say that line.

"I'm really sorry, that I… made you worry. I feel better now." Rin tried to convince him, so Len would leave her alone. She didn't want to 'share' her sadness and make Len feel terrible.

"Then, try and smile." Rin gave up before she tried. Giving a fake smile is impossible, and it's more impossible to smile sincerely from the bottom of her heart that time.

"I'm sorry." Again, Rin said that word. Len didn't know how long she'd keep on saying that or why she said it, but he knows saying sorry to him wouldn't make things any better.

"You should know that there's nothing for you to be sorry about." Even when Len said that, Rin still felt horrible about what she'd done.

"Why are you crying?" Len thought the only way to 'cheer her up' is to know the reason why Rin was sad in the first place. Because Rin felt guilty? Because she hated the yakuzas? Or the combination of both? Len had to make sure.

"Because I feel guilty about what I've done, and what I was about to do... Aku no Hana told me that he just ordered a new boat and by now those people are... probably already on board." It was too late to give the 'explosives' to them, they were probably in the middle of the sea as they speak.

"It's just that… When the first explosion happened, I gave a sigh of relief. I was happy that it happened, and I hate myself for that. I want to do something to help those people but if I do, it means I have to make someone else suffer." One of the main reasons why she cried.

"You feel guilty… that you made the yakuzas suffer? I thought you hated them" Len didn't expect Rin to say and _**feel **_that way about yakuzas. Most people would be happy that the villains lose, and the heroes win.

"They're still humans like us as well! They have happiness, and sadness, it's just that they're…" Len didn't want to debate with her, that'd make things worse. Rin who loves to read fairy tales, those books taught her about trust, friendship, a place where villains can never win. Just by 'believing' in yourself, you could make your dreams come true. Len is against those theories, but being too 'realistic' wouldn't make Rin 'herself'. He remembered a few months back when Rin was plain and rarely speaks; fantasy makes her what she was that time.

"What's wrong with… wanting your wish to come true? You wish for those people to receive their freedom, sometimes… you just have to be selfish; it's your life after all, not anyone else's. Right?" Being selfish isn't bad, Len thought. It's a wish, and you want to fulfill it, is that wrong? He once asked that question to himself, and thought there's nothing wrong with being little selfish and think of his needs rather than others.

"I know, the only way to make you forget about what had happened so far, is by replacing them with cheerful memories. That's why; you should go and play with Gumi tomorrow." Len stood up from where he was sitting, and thought his 'work' was done. He couldn't think of anything else to say, since he knew he'd said enough for that night.

"Have a nice sleep." Len closed the door behind him, leaving Rin alone just as she wanted. She turned off the only light in that room and went to her futon. Rin finally said to herself, sincerely from the bottom of her heart, that she felt better. Rin felt a little hungry since their dinner was interrupted thanks to Aku no Hana's inspection. She was so tired she could go to sleep in a few blink of her eyes. She forgot about her hunger, which wasn't a hard thing to do.

She had to say thank you to Len for accompanying her, and tried to calm her down. His words did help, and he was right. She had to keep a positive attitude, in order to replace every negative thing inside her mind and soul.

'Thank you so much, for everything.'

* * *

9:10 AM

Rin went down the stairs from her room, wondering if Gumi wouldn't mind her eating in the general shop just like what she did yesterday. Once downstairs Rin could see Len and Kaito ready to leave the inn. Rin wanted to give proof to Len, and Kaito as well, that she was no longer sad and there was no need for them to be worried of her. She wanted to spread happiness, not to spread around sadness to them.

"Good morning!" Rin shouted, with such a full energy there's no way Rin was sad. Maybe a little but not as worse as before.

"Good morning to you too. So, what's on your schedule today?" Kaito greeted her back, both he and Len were more than happy to see her in great spirits.

"I'm going over to Gumi's house, and… have breakfast there too." Rin didn't feel hurt like she was last night. She felt hungry, and energetic at the same time.

"Well, we're going to spend the rest of the day in Kiyoteru's house. Studying." Kaito didn't feel like studying in a sunny day like that, he had no other choice. If he wants to break in to one of the branch of those researchers then he has to learn everything, starting with the basics.

"The way to that teacher's house and to her house is the same right?" Len asked, and Kaito continued the rest. "Let's walk there together."

The three of them went out from the inn and walked. They were wrong to think that the journey would be in silence; Kaito was the first to start a conversation.

"I think… In just a few days we can leave, maybe before the hanami festival starts. Studying them wouldn't be so hard, what do you two think?" How hard would it be to study a pile of documents made by Kiyoteru? It shouldn't be that hard and if he and Len study hard enough they could comprehend everything in just 4-5 days.

"You're underestimating those documents. Who knows? Maybe that teacher knows something else, other than the pile of documents we found. And…" Len looked at Rin, and wondered if Kaito was thinking the same thing. Unfortunately, Kaito wasn't pondering the same thing Len was.

"If we go back early that means Rin has to say good bye to Gumi, right?" Kaito completely forgot about Gumi. Rin answered lightly to that question.

"I think Gumi would enjoy the hanami festival in Enbizaka. She was planning to visit Enbizaka but we already visited before she got the chance to leave." Glad to hear that answer, Kaito estimated the time in days. When would they return to Enbizaka?

"In around five days we can leave. Today is the 9th so in the 14th we can go back. Just in time for the hanami festival." It's better than being late for the festival Kaito thought to himself.

"It's time for us to turn." In the intersection, Len and Kaito had to turn right, while Rin had to walk straight ahead to Gumi's house.

"See you later in the evening, Rin." Kaito waved to Rin, and Rin gave a small wave back.

* * *

9:20 AM

Not many people were in the general shop, only two were there. Only Rin and Gumi. She greeted Rin with her usual bright smile Gumi gives to everyone.

"Morning, Gumi." She also wanted to prove to Gumi, that she felt better than before. Rin looked around the bright general shop for something that looks appetizing. All of them were raw vegetables and fruits.

"Where's your brother?" Gumi stood beside her, trying to figure out what Rin was looking for, before she asks what Rin was doing.

"He's out for a while. What are you looking for?" Rin gave up, everything there was raw. Spring onion, oranges, bananas, eggplants, carrots, tuna, cherries, apples, and pineapples.

"I was wondering if you have food, not raw ones." A few moments later, Gumi could hear some sort of grumble coming from Rin. Letting out a small giggle, Gumi went to the 'employees only' door, and expected Rin to come with her.

"You could just ask, you're my friend!" All she found was a loaf of bread, would that be enough? "I could get you some food; it'll be a quick trip back to my house…"

"No, no it's fine. It's been a while since I eat bread. Thank you." The two of them sat on the counter, while Rin ate her bread.

"I'm really happy you're not… As down as before." Gumi said. She didn't want to talk about 'sadness' but she really was glad to know that Rin could be happy again.

"The only way to forget about it is to just… be happy." Rin repeated what Len said to her last night. Those weren't the exact words, but she knew what it means.

"See, you're back to being positive again! Who do I give my thanks to? The one who cheered you up?" Rin forgot to say thank you to Len, but she thought it wasn't the right time to say it. She wanted to put her heart in to it when she says thank you, not just 'saying' it, but 'meaning' it as well. Saying thank you wouldn't be enough, she should do something…

"Rin?" Gumi called out to her, and Rin came back from her short trip to fantasy land.

"Um, sorry…" Rin stared at her bread, and answered Gumi's question.

"Honestly everyone tried to cheer me up, even you, remember? But last night… Len's words really calmed me down." She took one bite of her bread and waited for Gumi's reply to her answer.

"Ah…" Gumi said as if she just solved a puzzle. "I'm grateful to him then, he's the one who made you happy." For once Gumi was glad no customer was there to interfere with their chat.

"I don't know what to do… I want to say thank you, but… I feel that's not enough. What do you think I should do?"

The two of them thought for a while, and Gumi was the first to give her answer to that question.

"Hmm… Maybe, you should just try and make him smile. I rarely see him; in fact I've never seen him smile sincerely." Maybe a faint smile but a laugh, or just as Gumi mentioned, a 'sincere smile', Rin rarely saw that.

"How can I do that?" Gumi didn't know Len as well as Rin does, so Gumi just used her common sense.

"What does he likes?"

The piano, but there aren't any in Enbizaka or Akane.

Solving riddles, if there are any that'd make him even more stressed.

'What else does he like…?' It was harder than she thought; no one says making someone smile could is easy, if that 'someone' is Len, then it'd be a challenge.


	64. Promises

*** I listened to Suki Daisuki by Rin when I write this. Nyahahaha~ Last chapter in Japan, FINALLY! ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXIV: Promises**_

Rin knew the odds for them to go back to Akane were low. They had two weeks left in Japan and they were planning on staying in Enbizaka for their last few days there. Rin didn't mind leaving Akane, though she couldn't help but feel that what she was doing is considered as 'running away'. She already decided that she'd keep a smile on her face. However that doesn't change the fact that there would still be victims thanks to the yakuza.

The fresh morning air was perfect for sailing and they all went up to the boat; Rin, Len, Kaito, and Gumi. Unfortunately Gakupo couldn't attend the hanami festival no matter how many times Gumi begged and pleaded to him. **Somebody **had to attend the general store. And that 'somebody' is Gakupo.

"Do you know what to do for your 'thank you' gift?" Gumi asked. Even though the boys were far from them, she said it in a whisper.

"Well…" Rin wasn't very confident on what she was about to do. In fact, she wasn't really sure _**what **_she'd do. The main points were in her head, but she still felt nervous for some reason.

"Honestly I'm not sure what to do. I can say thank you to him, but I still don't know how to make him smile." Gumi wasn't surprised to hear Rin had no idea what to do. She had five days to think, but the result was still zero.

"Why don't you ask him? 'What makes you happy?' Just ask that to him." Gumi tried to think of other suggestions, but gave up. "So… you really don't know what to do?" Rin had an idea, but she just thought it wasn't enough.

"All I need is a time alone with him, that's all." It'd be hard to talk to Len **alone **in a **festival **where there are so many people.

"That won't be a big problem right? I'll take care of it!" Rin was really happy to have Gumi right beside her. She knew she couldn't do it without her help.

* * *

From the harbor of Enbizaka they walked to the heart of the village. Not many people were in the streets of the village, only a few. They were probably looking at the cherry blossom trees, celebrating the hanami festival.

"Did she tell you anything about where the festival is?" Len asked to Kaito, the man who couldn't stop smiling ever since that morning.

"Obviously the hanami festival takes place in an area with lots of cherry blossom trees. The only place I could think of is near Conchita's pond. It's probably around there." It made sense but it wasn't a definite answer.

"I don't understand this hanami festival. We look at the cherry blossom trees all day, and that's it?" Len didn't know when the festival starts and when it'd end, that day didn't sound so special.

"We're not just _**looking **_at trees. Some people put on a picnic, and we just… chat. And besides, this'd be your first time watching the cherry blossoms." Kaito tried to win the argument with Len.

"Watching the cherry blossoms do what?" It wasn't a full stop; Len wanted Kaito to finish his sentence.

"Watching the cherry blossoms… bloom."

"So we're going to see them bloom in front of our eyes?"

"You make it sound so boring." Len was about to say that it IS boring no matter who said it, but Kaito continued. "Rin, why don't you explain to Len what the 'beauty' of this festival is. You're good with words aren't you?"

"Well, I think… the hanami festival is a really important festival for the villagers, for everyone who lives in Japan. It's a festival that doesn't require much energy; many people here are labors after all. People need to relax and the only way to do it is by sitting down with friends. The cherry trees are really beautiful and it's worth looking at." Rin said everything that was in her mind.

"She said it _**much **_better than you did." And they all agreed to that.

"So the festival focuses more on chatting and relaxing than the cherry blossom trees?" That's possibly true. No matter how beautiful the cherry blossoms are no one would actually**stare**at them for the entire day.

"What is it with you and _**trees**_?" Len didn't reply to what Kaito said and instead looked away. He was probably tired of debating, though that was probably the shortest debate those two ever had.

"Hey, is that the pond you were talking about?"

They could hear a crowd of people not so far from where they were, and even from there they could see the pink cherry blossoms. As they walk closer, they could see almost all the villagers in Enbizaka were there, and the four of them recognized one villager who was drinking sake.

"Meiko!" Half of the villagers around the area turned their attention to the source of that voice. Meiko's expression was both embarrassed and glad at the same time. 'They made it in time' was the first thing she thought, followed by the urge to strangle a certain someone that shouted her name extremely loud. Without even looking /caring about what he did, Kaito walked to Meiko, followed by the 'others'.

"I told you we'd be on time for the festival." They all sat down near on the rug, with the lunch boxes in middle of the rug, and a few bottle of sake as well.

"The festival started 2 hours ago. You're not on time." Meiko wasn't awfully drunk **yet**, but she put the bottle on her hands away. She didn't want to get drunk in the middle of a conversation.

"Just admit you're happy to see us here. I mean, you did prepare this lovely picnic for us, right?" Meiko gave up; she knew she won't be the winner of that day's debate.

"I didn't make those bentos for you to stare at them, hurry up and eat!"

The bento inside the lunch boxes was extremely colorful. Filled with rice, shrimp, salmon, carrot, pumpkin, and sakura mochi.

"A friend of mine said that the bento for the hanami festival has to be colorful, so I chose those ingredients in." Meiko said and opened her lunch box.

"You have… drinks other than sake right?" Rin wanted to be sure, she didn't want to drink sake since she heard people would be drunk. 'It'd make a person crazy' is Rin's definition of drunk.

"Don't worry, I have green tea." Meiko showed her a grey bottle in her hands and put it down right in front of Rin.

"So, did you find what you were looking for in Akane?" Girls should be polite and not to talk with their mouth full. It was a 'rule' that Meiko didn't obey.

"More or less… Now there's something we need in England." Kaito didn't obey that rule either, after all no one would care.

"You found the person you were looking for?"

"We did, but now we have to find another person."

"Another person in England?" Kaito nodded. The 'person' he wanted to meet was far more 'valuable' than Kiyoteru. He could already imagine his joy when he found out an earth-shaking news from that person.

'This isn't good…' Gumi thought while she finished all the carrots inside her bento. 'If this keeps up Rin won't be able to have some_alone time_with him!' She said it herself; she could 'handle it'. Gumi had to fulfill that promise, to shoo Kaito and Meiko away.

"I need to go to the toilet!" Was the only thing Gumi could think of in 'short notice'. Her voice was half as loud as Kaito's scream, but it caught their attention.

"You could go to the inn, there's a toilet there. Do you know where it is?" Meiko asked.

"No, can you take me there?" Meiko stood up and was ready to lead Gumi to the toilet. But Kaito wasn't, he didn't stand up. Of course, one person is enough to lead her to the toilet. Rin still couldn't do 'it' with Kaito there, whatever 'it' is.

"Do you want to go or not?" Gumi stood up and walked with heavy steps. Going to the toilet wasn't the greatest 'excuse'.

* * *

Those two arrived in front of the inn but Gumi didn't feel like going inside. She needed to separate Kaito from Rin and Len so she could fulfill her promise.

"The toilet's right inside." Meiko reminded Gumi who was staring blankly at space.

"Well, um… Meiko-san. I don't really need to go to the toilet." Gumi confessed. She heard from Rin that Meiko is a kind person; Meiko'd understand her small problem.

"Then why did you ask?" Alone isn't enough, Gumi needed someone else to help Rin.

"It's a long story actually. I'm trying to help Rin. She really really wants to be alone with Len so she could tell him… something. I'm not so sure what Rin's going to say to him, but it's really important to her." Her conscience told her to do it; it said to her that telling Meiko that was the right thing to do.

"You want me and Kaito to leave them alone, that's what you want?" Meiko tried to process everything together. Gumi nodded and hoped in her heart Meiko would understand the situation.

"I can help you with that. You could've just asked me from the beginning." Gumi wanted to jump around, but there was no time for that. "Just stay here, I'll get Kaito and those two would have their special time together."

* * *

Meiko visited those three and was 100% confident that her plan would work perfectly.

"Kaito, let's get some ice cream!" Music in his ears.

"Are you serious?" He didn't want to fall to any traps.

"Do I need to remind that again? This is a **festival **where you have **fun**" Kaito made up his mind and stood up, ready to go. A simple but effective plan.

"Rin…" Meiko whispered to her ears. "You should tell him _**that **_now." Rin was surprised that Meiko knew about it but at least she could relax a bit. Gumi probably told Meiko about it and Rin was forever glad that she asked Gumi to come to Enbizaka.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Meiko repeated and lead the way.

"By the way is Gumi still in the toilet?" Kaito almost forgot about her.

"Maybe." Gumi was waiting in front of the inn, and that was where Meiko would take Kaito. The only place that sells ice cream was the bath house and the bath house opens in the evening. Meiko was lucky Kaito 'forgot' about that fact.

She was curious about what Rin would say to Len, and so was Gumi, but those two needs to be left alone.

Only two people remained on the rug. A part of Rin was glad but a part of her was nervous. Rin didn't touch her bento at all, she didn't want to 'break the rule' like Kaito and Meiko.

"Um… Len?" Rin called him trying to blow away all the negative things in her mind. Especially the answers to the question 'what would happen'. She didn't want to know, she just wanted to say thank you. Why did she feel nervous?

'I want him to think that this isn't just a _**plain **_thank you.'

"What is it?" He was called, but Rin didn't say anything afterwards.

"It's j-just that… "It was obviously wasn't an 'ordinary' conversation Len thought. If it's a normal conversation, Rin wouldn't speak like that. Len tried to pay his full attention to Rin, wondering what she had in mind.

"I…"

'I'm not ready...'

'But Gumi and Meiko helped me and if I let them down…'

'Why am I so nervous?'

'So what if it fails? At least I told Len that I'm thankful!' Rin had a debate with herself.

"I…"

'I can do this…' Rin convinced herself for the 6th time in her head.

"I…**want to make you smile!**" Finally, someone who shouted louder than Kaito in Enbizaka. After people stared at them for 3 seconds they went back to eating and drinking.

'That was embarrassing…' It wasn't even half of what Rin was about to say. Not even half of the half. She had to finish what she started and so Rin continued.

"I'm grateful, really, really grateful that you cheered me up. I'm really thankful and I find it hard to say thank you **sincerely**, because I don't want you to think it's just 'another thank you' from me." Rin was half way there; she didn't have the courage to look at him in the eyes for some reason. Though as long as Len could hear her voice, it's fine by her.

"I want to do the same; I want you to smile… like Gumi's smile, or Kaito's smile, or Meiko's smile. I thought about it and since you never smile it gives me an impression that you're not… happy at all." Almost there, just a little bit more Rin thought to herself. Some words weren't as planned, since it was her heart speaking, not the words memorized from her head.

"It's hard to figure out your personality, I want to make you smile but I'm… a bit afraid that if I try things randomly it'd make you angry or comfortable, or sad. Please, if there's anything you want me to do, please tell me."

"What did I do… that makes you want to do this in the first place?" He hadn't felt that surprised for a while. A different surprise from his usual shock in solving riddles, that shock was different.

"Everything. Everyone has… different definitions about 'happiness'. Maybe you think what you did isn't valuable at all, but _**I **_think it is. I need to know what you think is 'happiness'. Please?" If Len asked her to beg, Rin would do it. But Len hadn't recovered from Rin's small surprise yet.

"The point is, you want to know… what'd make me smile?" Of course the piano is nice, but that wasn't enough. The piano is _entertaining_, but it rarely gives him a smile.

"Yes, I really want you to smile _**sincerely**_." Rin gave Len a time to think and along the way, she could finally look at him in the eyes.

Len couldn't think of anything that'd make him smile. He looked at Rin and it was obvious that Rin wouldn't leave if Len doesn't give an answer to her.

"There is something that's been in my mind, that'd make me… smile. I know I'd smile, I think I will." Len wasn't very convincing; there was a spark of doubt in his face that told her he wasn't sure.

"Do you remember my 'wish' in the bottle?" Rin remembered it. Len and Meiko's bottle were the only ones that survived.

"To solve your Mother's unfinished case, right?"

"I won't smile, I'll only be satisfied if I solve ordinary riddles. But I know if I solve _**that **_unfinished case, I'll smile." That'd be a hard thing to do, Rin thought. She knew she couldn't do anything riddle-related.

"That's why if you want to see me smile, you'll just have to work for me until that day comes." If that day ever comes, Len continued in his head. "Is this answer enough for you?" Rin nodded happily.

'Just work hard as his assistant until that day comes. Even after that day comes I'd still want to be his assistant though' Rin said and finally ate one bite from her lunch box.

She finally said it.

* * *

Note:

Bento is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal. Usually in the hanami festival, (usually called hanami bento) people decorate it with pink, green, or orange vegetables / fruits. They're meant to represent the cherry blossoms, and arrival of spring.


	65. Home Sweet Home

*** Back to England, yeay~ It feels nice to write in England as the background again~ ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXV: Home Sweet Home**_

April 19th 1890

Trains. The sound of the engine, carpeted floor, passengers inside were wearing 'normal' clothes, they all missed them. Rin was back to her usual black dress, she felt extremely 'free' wearing them. Both Len and Kaito seemed as glad as she was about returning to England. Of course it was hard to say good bye to Meiko and Gumi that's why they all promised to write letters to each other. It'd take a long time to receive each other's letters but as long as they could contact each other that'd be enough.

The main reason why Meiko stayed in Japan was because she was a 'fugitive'. She committed murder and she wouldn't want to be hanged for her crime. Kaito already convinced her that the officers and detectives had given up on searching for the convict and maybe they've forgotten about that case. Even Len tried to convince her, however Meiko still said no. She didn't want to take the risk.

In just a few minutes Rin and Len would reach their destination, while Kaito had to wait for another hour. He wanted to return back to his home and after a few days of rest he'd start his investigation about the researches. Len still had no idea what to do to help Kaito; maybe an idea would come to his head, but so far he'd found nothing.

"Are you still depressed because she refused to come back?" Len asked. In just a few minutes everything would go back to 'normal'. Since Kaito would be busy with his investigation, that means Kaito won't be there to annoy him in a few weeks, or months maybe. Len wanted to spend the 'last few minutes' chatting with Kaito.

"I'm not depressed." Kaito was staring out the window, but to Len it looked like his eyes were blank; he wasn't looking at anything.

"Yes you are. You're quite sensitive about a few things. Just admit it." Rin hoped Len wouldn't start a war. To her it looked like Kaito was in a bad mood and _**anything **_could happen when a person is in a bad mood.

"Fine. I _**am **_depressed. You always want to be proven right don't you?" Of course, Len **wa****s **a detective. He'd always want to be proven right. Being wrong was the last thing he'd want.

"Stop being depressed, you're affecting all of us." By 'all' Len meant only he and Rin.

"I'll try my best." Kaito sighed. It wouldn't be easy to forget about it. Being sensitive came in a pack with his photographic memory. It's hard to forget terrifying scenes and nightmares. Maybe people could forget about it in a few months or years, not for him. He remembered how it feels like exactly, forever, if he's reminded of it.

"Have you thought of something for me to do? About the researches I mean." Distraction is one of the best ways to 'heal' someone.

"Not at all. I think you'll be quite busy in these few weeks." It's been a while since Kaito predict anything with numbers. He usually needs paper just in case he miscount one or two numbers. Kaito was too lazy to look for paper in his bag.

"Busy?" Kaito knew if Len repeats the same thing, it's probably because he wanted explanation about it.

"Wait... Let me count first, today is the 9th…" Len let Kaito think for a while. Kaito tried to picture numbers in front of his eyes, calculating Len's 'fate' for the next few weeks.

"Five, eight, and nine." Kaito didn't let Len repeat the same thing again. He explained everything right after he added that pause. "Five means action and restlessness, eight means power or sacrifice, and nine means highest level of change. Wow. Good luck passing these few weeks Len." Kaito added his own comment. He remembered, Meiko's prediction was five, eight, and six. Almost similar.

"Then it's probably a big case." Len guessed he won't be able to rest for a while; he'd be too busy doing that 'big case'.

"A gigantic case. Five and eight is probably _just _a hard case, but **nine**. The last time you got nine is when I predicted you'd meet Rin. And look at what she's done to you." Kaito said it as if that's a **bad **thing.

"What did I do to Len?" Rin couldn't help but interrupt. She was sitting facing Kaito in the train, and Rin was listening to the conversation well. What did she do?

"He talks more than he usually does. In conversations, not in interrogations. He can talk to a girl for more than 10 minutes, isn't that amazing? And, he can cheer people up; I'd never thought you can do that Len." Kaito overheard Rin crying back in Akane and he knew back then Rin couldn't possibly go back to her normal self alone.

"I don't think that's really big." Rin was a bit startled that Kaito overheard her crying and was confused on how to react to it.

"It's big to _**him **_and who knows. This just might be the beginning." Len didn't look at Kaito at all. Looking back at the past; before he met Rin, he'd never do those things. If the 'past' saw the him now, that past him would laugh, in a mocking way.

"You know what _**I **_think? Maybe it's related to your wish in the bottle. Don't you agree, Rin?" Len would absolutely say no about the wish so Kaito didn't bother asking him. Len still 'agrees' with numerology since there's a theory of it. There aren't any theories about a wish in a bottle.

"Mine is accurate… More or less. My first wish is for everything to stay just the way it is. I don't think… everything is the same now." Rin thought and it was impossible for her to wish to come true. Whether she wants it or not, everything would change.

"My bottle break and my wish didn't come true. My wish is for Meiko to agree to return back to England, but she refused. I blame the bottle." Kaito finally knew who to blame.

"Meiko's bottle survived, what did she wish for?" Rin didn't ask, she forgot about the bottle when she was still in Enbizaka.

"For us to attend the hanami festival. That came true didn't it?" Len looked like he's about to throw up words about all those coincidences. Before all of that, Kaito reminded him.

"I'm not asking you to believe it, it's just that… Won't it be great if you found your mother's case?" Len tried to forget about his comeback and decided to just stay quiet.

"What's wrong with wishing?" Rin added. There was an extremely long pause after that, and they all realized how out of topic they were.

"I think we're almost there." Kaito looked out the window, not with his 'blank' eyes. He recognized some buildings.

"Finally." 2 weeks of journey from Japan to England, Len didn't know if he wants to go back there ever again. Maybe, if there's an important case. For a holiday or to 'relax' he'd **never **go to Japan.

"If you need any help about those researchers just ask me. I don't know what kind of case I'm going to handle, but I'll try my best." Just as Kaito said, the train moved slower and slower, and eventually stopped. Everyone rushed out, but Rin and Len stayed still until it's 'safe' to move. The two of them didn't want to bump to people.

"Good luck on your case." Kaito said as the two left the train.

When Rin took her first step out of the train, everything felt so... open. The first thing she did was to stretch her arms and legs. Len did the same as well; sitting inside a train for hours was tiring. From the window, Kaito gave a small wave to them and Rin and Len did the same. Soon after that, the train started moving again. The two started walking back to their homes.

"When should I start working again?" Rin was still tired from her journey but she'd come to work if Len asks him to start tomorrow.

"You can start working in… around five days?" The sooner Rin could get to work, the sooner Len could start accepting cases. He knew Rin would be tired and wondered if five days is enough for her or not. The trip from Japan to England took them around 1-2 weeks, who wouldn't be tired?

"_**Five **_days?" Len was a bit startled to hear Rin saying that with_that_kind of tone, a tone of disbelieve.

"Do you need more time to rest?" Rin quickly shook her head and said no a couple of times.

"Five days is quite a long time, I want to go back to work." Len agreed, he had nothing planned for the next five days. After not being able to do anything in the ship and the train, Len really wanted to start doing_something_.

"You can start in three days, then." Rin gave a sigh of relief; she thought she acted a bit selfish earlier.

Before long, the Len's mansion was already in front of them. Len knew what he'd do for the next three days. He'd spend it by playing the piano. In Japan he spent a month away from the piano, his fingers needed some exercise.

"Rest well, see you in three days." Len said and went inside his manor.

* * *

Rin couldn't wait to go back to the inn and meet Miku. She brought a souvenir with her; for Miku and Luka. Meiko helped her pick the right souvenir. In the last few days in Enbizaka, Meiko saw Rin puzzled. Rin didn't know what to give Miku and Luka as souvenir, since Japan didn't have much. There were fruits and vegetables but it won't be as fresh. Rin just hoped they both enjoyed the present she and Meiko picked for them.

It felt weird to see the inn in front of her eyes. Rin couldn't describe it and she finally knew why Len was at loss for a second or two. She stopped gazing at the front door of the inn and opened the door of the inn, hoping that Miku was at the counter as always.

Rin found something better. Both Miku and Luka were there at the counter. Miku was about to say 'welcome' as she usually did with other customers, instead her jaw dropped and screamed.

"RIIIIN!" Miku hopped happily from the counter and gave Rin an **extremely **_**tight **_hug.

"Welcome back." Luka gave a much 'mature' approach.

"So, how's Japan? Is it nice? Why didn't you write a letter to us?" Miku finally let Rin go and invited her to seat down near the counter. There were only two chairs and since Miku was too lazy to get another, she stood up and let Rin and Luka sit down.

"It's really… nice" Rin put down her bag on the floor. It was quite heavy. She brought back her kimono, Rin didn't want to leave it back in Japan even though she knew she'd never wear the kimono again in England.

"You can do better than that, Rin. What did you do there?" Rin didn't know where to start; she didn't want a 'dark' atmosphere thanks to her story.

"There was a case in Japan, and…" She remembered when Rin nearly died thanks to the pond. "It ended faster than I thought. Japan's bath house is really nice and I really wish there are bath houses around here." Rin skipped everything that seemed negative to her.

"Are you saying you don't like the bath in the inn?"

"No, it's not that. Japan's bath house is really unique, and it's _**really **_wide. But your bath is really…" Rin realized that there was no point telling her that. It was already a fact that the bath houses in Japan are better than Miku's.

"Um, I have souvenirs." Rin searched her bag and gave Miku and Luka their presents. "It's an omamori."

"What's this? A pouch?" It was too small to be called a pouch. Miku couldn't think of anything that could fit inside. Maybe coins, though it won't hold much. It was half the size of Miku's palm, red, and decorated with golden flowers.

"It's a good luck charm. Omamori means protection and this charm protects you from bad luck." That was what Meiko told her.

"Thank you Rin. This'd be really helpful" Luka said and put it inside her pocket.

"Oh, Rin you're so lucky… You went to a foreign land for a whole month, it sounds really relaxing… Why didn't you bring me there?" Because she didn't ask, Rin answered in her head. It wasn't as good as it sounds. Well, what's the use of telling Miku and Luka that?

"And above all you went there with… _**that **_person." Miku continued.

"_That_person?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You know who we're talking about. _**That **_person." Luka added.

"**That **person?" Rin repeated once more, she really didn't know who that person was, and why Miku and Luka were talking like that.

"Your _**dear **_master of course!" Miku was impatient; she didn't want to spend the rest of the day saying the same things over and over again.

"Len? What about him?"

"You told us you _**like **_him didn't you? A few days before you went to Japan!"

"Of course I like him, Len is really nice…" A thought struck to her. She had a short amnesia about what happened before she went to Japan; Rin didn't know what happened in that period.

"Are you saying you only like him as a 'friend' now? I thought _**he's **_the one." Miku sighed.

"Did I say that I **like **him?" That more or less explained why Rin had so many romance books.

"Yes you did. You blushed, and you accepted the fact that you like him." Luka said and suspected something was wrong. "Did you forget?"

"I had amnesia… I woke up, and I just… forgot about what happened before I went to Japan."

"Are you okay?" Rin nodded, amnesia doesn't hurt. The curiosity of wanting to know what happened made it hurt a bit though.

"Then let me be the person who reminds you. You are in **love **with your master." Miku said in a stern voice.

"Miku, you can't force her to **love **him."

"Even without memories she'd still feel the same way about him right? What's the difference? This is **love**, it's a strange emotion."

"You two are confusing me…" Rin looked down and began questioning herself. She's grateful to Len, and Rin considered as a friend, nothing more than that.

"Well, if you really do love him, that 'feeling' would come. If it's not, then there are other people in this world. Just don't think about it too much." Rin accepted Luka's advice.

Her promise to make Len smile was more important than how her heart feels about him.


	66. Trick or Threat

*** I've decided on the songs for the case... Now I just need a villain / villains. I want the villains to be guys, hmm... Maybe the Engloids? I've used all the boys from Japan except for Piko and Gachapoid. Ah, idk I'll think about it later XD ***

* * *

_**Chapter 66: Trick or Threat**_

22th April 1890

Finally. Rin was wearing her usual dark uniform, her white bow on her head and she was on her way to Len's mansion. For some reason Rin was in a good mood, although Kaito's prediction gave her a fright. It just might came true; that Len would face something so horrible, so life changing. Whatever that problem might be, Rin only hoped she could somehow help him.

'Everything will be alright…' Rin said to herself. She should say that to Len but Len didn't look as worried as she was when Kaito told him the prediction.

It was no longer winter and it was Rin's first time; after her amnesia that she saw spring in England. There were finally colors other than white of snow on the streets of London. Rin didn't hate snow as she thought it was beautiful but the colors of flowers were just more attractive than that.

After a few minutes of walk Rin at last reached Len's manor. She rang the bell and waited for Len to answer. While she waited Rin looked down and saw she was stepping on something. Under her right foot was a white envelope. Rin picked it up and saw it was addressed to Len. That envelope didn't have a stamp on it; it only says 'To Kagamine Len' at the front and nothing at the back. No name, no address, nothing.

Len opened the door while Rin was studying the envelope.

"Welcome." Len said and immediately looked at the envelope in Rin's hand.

"This is for you. I found it right in front of your door" Rin gave it to Len. He let Rin inside the manor and Rin closed the door.

"There's no stamp… Or maybe the stamp… fell?" Rin guessed and opened the curtains. That manor needed more sunshine.

"No, I doubt that." Len carelessly ripped the envelope and read the letter inside. Rin was about to do her work when she got curious and asked.

"What is it about?" Len's expression didn't change at all, he gave a neutral expression to that letter and Rin couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"It's nothing important." He crushed the letter and envelope and threw it to the nearest trash can.

"Nothing important?" That made Rin more curious what it was about.

"Nothing important." Len said.

'Really…?' Rin looked at the trash can. A part of her wanted to take the letter and read it, why not? Rin asked herself.

"Shouldn't you start working now?" Len reminded her. To Rin, that sentence means 'You should leave the trash can now.' He was her master; it was Rin's job to obey him. Though she couldn't take her eyes off of that trash can.

Rin half-heartedly move her foot and left. Len had left his mansion for over a month and Rin was sure there were dusts in every corner of the mansion.

'I want to know…' Rin couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

The first thing Rin did was to open all the curtains. Thanks to the light from the window Rin could see all the dusts and dirt that needs to be cleaned. It might take her approximately five hours to clean everything. Usually it was four, but that was a special day. Rin didn't mind, since she only have so little things to do in the inn.

* * *

'Maybe I'll go to the bookstore after this…' Rin couldn't read the books in Japan; she'd shop for books later on after her work is done.

Everything looked clean in Rin's eyes. Well, cleaner than before but not completely clean. It wasn't spotless; however Len thought it was clean enough. Rin heard the sound of piano from the music room. She had to say to Len that she was done cleaning for the day.

Rin knocked on the door and Len stopped playing right after Rin's knock.

"Come in!" Len said. Rin opened the door; she hadn't clean that room yet. Len had already cleaned it before she did. He probably cleaned it in her day offs.

'Len doesn't care about the other rooms; the only room he cares about is the music room.' Rin thought and came inside the music room.

She knew that Len only cared about the music room; he **rarely **visited the other rooms in the manor. Maybe the library, sometimes. Most of the other rooms were empty, no furniture. Sometimes Rin wonder why Len had such a big mansion but he didn't put anything there.

"I'm done for today." Rin said. Len reached from his pocket and gave Rin an envelope. That reminded Rin so much about the envelope earlier.

"Here's your pay for today. Go and buy some books." She was separated from books for a month or so, Len knew that'd be the first Rin would do.

"Thank you." Rin received the envelope and closed the door to the music room.

She put the envelope in the pocket of her black dress and walked towards the main door. Rin was about to step out the mansion when a thought struck her.

'The letter…' Rin looked back and saw the trash can, the letter was still there. She hadn't thrown the trash away, since the only trash there were the envelope and the letter.

'Should I… look?' Len was in the music room, he couldn't see her reading it.

'Why do I want to look anyway? Len said it's nothing, and he didn't look angry or worried or anything when he said it…' Half of Rin's mind thought that way.

'I can never tell what Len's thinking and… it's weird that someone sent a letter without a stamp, that means whoever he is delivered it without the help of the post office… That's suspicious.' Another half of her thought.

'What's wrong with taking something from the trash? If it's really nothing then I can look can't I?'

After a long debate with herself, Rin finally decided. Rin took a step back from the main door and took the letter and read it. The main problem for her was, if Len saw her reading it… What'd he say? Rin could read fast and so she did. And Rin didn't like a single word written in that letter.

"_Meet me at the Eastern Park tonight at 9PM. If not, then I'll come to you._"

That sounded **bad**. It just might be a prank, but that letter gave her a bad feeling. Would someone really go to so much trouble to prank Len?

Len, the feared ex-convict?

'What should I do…?' Rin asked herself, if she goes home and pretends nothing happens she might miss something important. She was sure Len wouldn't do anything and just stay in his manor.

Rin looked at the clock and saw it was already 14:00 PM. Seven more hours until their small appointment at the park.

'Should I just pretend… That nothing happened?' Maybe that letter was a prank, what's the worst that could happen?

'But I can't just sit and do nothing…' Rin knew that Len could take care of himself; if the worst happens. Still, she wanted do **something**.

A few moments of thought later Rin decided she had to do something. The only problem left was what _could _she do?

* * *

Len ran out of songs for him to play. He kept in mind that he needed to buy a new book filled with new songs for him to play in the piano. He looked at the clock hung on the wall, it was 19:30. Time passed quite slowly. He thought more time had passed.

Len left the music room and went up to the kitchen. He needed something to eat. He was about to go up the stairs when he saw the lamp from the library was lit. The lamp is only on when he's reading inside the library. Other than that, Len never turn on the light.

He ignored his hunger and opened the door to his library. Two from the eight lamps in the small library were on, the others were off.

'That's odd…' Len reached the switch for the lamp and turned off one of the lamps. Before Len turned off the other, he saw a pile of books near one of the shelves and thought how it got there.

"… Len?" Almost immediately he turned around and saw Rin with a pile of books on her arms. The books were so heavy she put it down on the floor; she knew well they'd have a long conversation with each other.

"What are you doing in the library at this hour? I thought you left hours ago!" Rin wasn't looking at him in the eyes, her eyes were locked on the floor and she kept on repeating the same thing over and over again."Um, err… Uh, well, I…"

"What were you doing with those books?" Len knew Rin well enough; she'd never steal anything from him. He doubt Rin could even understand those books.

"I… Was about to put them on the shelves." Rin pointed at one of the shelves in the library.

"Even before you took them, I know the books were already in the shelves." Len had a point, but Rin explained everything before Len came up with 'unwanted' conclusion.

"I'm organizing the books… From A-Z, the author's name and from the volumes. I noticed some books weren't in order so I put them all in order." That's true, Len never organize his books there, since he rarely re-read those books.

"Why?"

"Simply because… It wasn't in order. So I'm organizing them now." Rin tried not to look at him in the eyes. She was telling the truth; not the entire truth, but it**was**the truth.

"So… All this time… You were in the library, organizing these books?" That wasn't normal.

"No. Before this I washed all the curtains in the mansion and I picked all the weeds on the ground…"

"You picked the weeds around the mansion?" Winter just passed, there weren't many weeds around the mansion, but was it really necessary?

"I couldn't find the scissors anywhere, so I used my hands… I already washed my hands so the books are fine." Rin showed him her clean fingers.

'It's not the books I'm worried about…' Len didn't know what happened to Rin, yet.

"The curtains haven't dried yet, so some windows have no curtains. You don't mind, right?" That wasn't what Len wanted to know.

"I know you're telling the truth, but you haven't told me everything yet." True, Rin hadn't told him everything. Sooner or later she'd have to tell him what she was 'hiding'.

"Why are you doing this?" Len dared himself to 'solve' the small riddle before Rin confess. It'd take a lot of time for Rin to confess, why not spend those valuable minutes to think of a theory. First, Len gathered facts.

1. Rin spent hours in his mansion, doing chores, for some unknown reason. Not for the money at least. He had paid her after all.

2. In those long hours Rin didn't want to see Len. Rin said she picked the weeds, though if she asks Len where the scissors was that'd make her job easier. That proves she didn't want to see him, and she was doing all those chores not because she wanted to.

3. Rin was hiding something from him, clear from her expression. Was she not 'fully prepared' to do whatever she's doing? It was just a guess, but Len's instincts told him she just planned it earlier. If Rin was to make a master plan, she could've done better than that.

4. Rin had supposedly done her work for today. She even said 'I'm done for today'. She planned it after Len gave her pay.

'So… Rin's about to leave the door and… Something stopped her?' What could've stopped her?

When he thought of the main door, the only thing he could think of was the letter. That gave him a brand new theory.

"Did you see my letter?" Rin was shocked. Her reaction was more or less proof that she read his letter.

"And you're planning to stay here until 9 PM?" No response from Rin, the answer was crystal clear. Len sighed, couldn't believe Rin trust letters like those.

"I told you already, it's not important. It's just a prank." Len tried to stick that theory inside Rin's head.

"Just go home, it's already late. Nothing bad is going to happen to me, to you, to anyone. Just go home." Len repeated.

Rin was still hesitant; her eyes were still looking down.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Again Len said, but that time he gave a little force. His left hand took hers. Rin wasn't moving, all he could do was to drag her to her inn. Rin wasn't holding back, she let Len pulled her hands forward.

They finally left the mansion and could finally walk 'normally' again there was no need to drag anyone.

"I'm sorry… I read at your letter…"

"If you think about it, I didn't say you couldn't read it." That was true, but it was someone else's letter, Rin thought it wasn't really polite to read someone else's letter.

"I just don't want you to react like this; you're too easy to fool sometimes." Fiction taught her to trust everything. Even letters like those.

"Everything will be alright. Nothing bad will happen, just focus on your work." Since Len told her not to think about it, Rin'd try to forget.

It's just a letter.


	67. Secrets

*** **After** you've read this chapter, I'm curious... Does anyone remember this guy? I mentioned him once or twice somewhere around Chapter 1-66. I'll be surprised if somebody remembers XD ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXVII: Secrets**_

20:50 PM

'Ten more minutes…' Rin looked at the clock on her small room. She sat on her bed, Rin wasn't able to sleep at all. It was a busy day at the mansion earlier and Rin was extremely tired, but she couldn't sleep. Instead she hugged her only pillow and looked at the clock. It may or may not be a prank. Len kept telling her it was nothing but she wasn't convinced yet.

'Everything… will be okay.' Again, Rin looked at the clock.

20:51 PM.

'Time moves slowly when you're worried…' Rin sighed. Miku was already asleep; Rin wasn't brave enough to wake Miku up. After a very tiring day, she went to bed earlier in a very bad mood.

The suspense drove her insane; she didn't know what to do. The more she thought about it the more worried she gets.

'Should I go…?' She couldn't think of any reasons why she _shouldn't _go.

For the 23rd time, Rin looked at the clock.

20:52 PM.

A minute just passed. Not being able to do anything made her miserable.

'I give up…' Rin said and threw her pillow to the wall.

She'd admitted it already. Waiting there doing absolutely nothing made her 'miserable'. The only way to 'cure' her from feeling useless was to just… go.

Rin opened her closet and wore her coat. The suspense was killing her and so Rin silently left the inn. The park wasn't far from the inn, around a ten minute's walk.

* * *

21:05 PM

The dark made Rin uneasy, but at least curiosity wasn't killing her. Of course Len wasn't there, the only person in the park there was herself.

A large sycamore tree was the center of attraction of the park. There were a few flower beds though it was hard to see the colors since it was dark. Small fountains were placed there, not as magnificent as the tree but it was a nice touch to complete the park.

'I'll wait for another ten minutes, then I'd leave.' Rin sat on the park's bench, and looked around the park.

It was hard to see and Rin was starting to feel a bit of regret. She'd spend the next ten minutes waiting at the park; she should have brought a book with her. One minute of wait was a nightmare at the inn, that time Rin had to wait for **ten **minutes.

'What to do…?' Rin tapped her fingers on the bench. She convinced herself it was just a prank and nothing bad would happen.

Sitting there felt nice, Rin wasn't sure why but she liked sitting there at that park. It'd be better if she visits at day time though.

'Reading a book here would be nice…' Then Rin realized. The park she was in was the same park Len showed her months ago. Right after Meiko murdered Mark Tulhor in the 'Alice' mystery.

'What did we talk about…? Ah, that's right… About his arm,' The judge of the court was the person responsible for the loss of Len's arm.

'_I thought I was the luckiest person on earth, but then I lost my arm_'

Len never told her why he committed murder in the first place. Rin couldn't remember the name of the person he murdered; she knew someone mentioned it to her though Rin couldn't remember.

No matter how interested she was on the answer, Rin thought she'd never have the courage to ask him that question. It felt so personal Rin didn't want to ask it.

21:15 PM

Rin estimated, she'd spent more or less ten minutes at the park and no one was there but her. It was just a small prank; that drove her insane.

'I should go back to the inn now…' Rin said and stood up.

She gave a large sigh of relief; it was a prank after all. That proves Len was right all along. That wasn't odd; it'd be strange if Len is wrong.

* * *

08:05 AM

Everything was back to normal again in Rin's little world. Unless a case came and Rin's life becomes unbalanced again.

"Rin~ Wake up, it's time for breakfast!" Miku knocked on Rin's door. She was awake already and sounded as cheerful as ever. Rin pulled herself up and prepared herself to go to work.

08:20 AM

After Rin had bath and wore her work uniform she joined Miku on the table for breakfast. It wasn't anything special, only bread with either jam or butter, it was up to her to choose.

"So, Rin…" Miku, as always was the first to start the topic.

"It was really nice of your master to bring you back to the inn. Was he worried last night?" Rin wasn't sure if Len was worried or not. Last night Len more or less dragged her out of the mansion with a bit of force.

"No… He just wanted me to leave the mansion that's all." That didn't sound romantic in Miku's ears at all.

"Why did he want you to leave? You did come back later than usual…" Why _did _Len wants her to leave? Len didn't want Rin to stay in the mansion too long... Maybe because he didn't want Rin to work too hard? Rin could only think of guesses she couldn't think of anything else.

"Honestly, you two have no sparks." Miku sighed. If nothing happens between those two in the near future she wouldn't be interested with Rin and Len's 'love' story anymore.

"Is he romantic in any way? Had he ever **done **anything romantic? To you? To anyone?" Rin shook her head. It'd be easier to answer the question if she knew what 'romantic' was.

"That's so boring…" Miku drank her green vegetable juice and finished a glass in just four gulps.

"Oh, that reminds me… There's a letter for you, I'll go and get it." A letter… It just might be from Meiko or Gumi.

That was fast, she didn't think she'd get a letter in her first week in England.

Miku came back with a golden envelope and Rin was certain it wasn't from Meiko or Gumi. In fact she couldn't think of anyone who'd send her a letter _that _'fancy'.

It was addressed for her and at the back of the envelope it was clear that the sender was 'Aarson' family. Rin didn't know who they were, though it seemed like she'd heard the name before.

'Aarson… Where have I heard that before…?' Rin opened the envelope and read the letter.

'You are invited to the grand ball, 23rd of April at 19:00 PM…' Rin immediately asked to Miku,

"What date is it today?"

"Um, I think today's the 23rd… Is that an invitation or something? It looks like an invitation to me," Miku read the letter as well.

An invitation to a ball from a family Rin didn't even know. That letter was for her, no mistaking it. She received it in the day where the ball starts. Was it _another _different prank?

"I think there **is **a ball. I heard it from friends of mine… I think it's somewhere on the northern part of the city… Where does it say in the letter?" Rin speed read and Miku was right.

It was on the north, it wasn't a prank. The ball was real, but was the invitation real?

'I should ask Len…' Rin thought. She'd bring it to work once she finished her untouched breakfast.

* * *

8:40 AM

'She did a good job…' Len scanned the bookshelves in his small library.

It was easier for him to find the books he wanted, though he rarely read the same book twice. Rin wasn't done she was just half way there, but then Len stopped her and pushed her out of the mansion.

A second later he heard the bell rang, the only person came to Len's head once he heard the bell was Rin. Len looked at the clock and it said that Rin was twenty minutes early.

'Maybe it isn't her?' Len went up to the main door and it **was **Rin waiting in front of the door.

"Why are you here so early?" He unlocked the door and let Rin inside.

"Well… Miku woke me up earlier than usual today… I could go to work early." Rin said, without looking at Len's eyes.

'_Meet me at the Eastern Park tonight at 9PM. __**If not, then I'll come to you**__._' Len remembered. Was she worried?

'Of course she isn't worried.' Len thought and locked the door again.

"Ah, that reminds me…" Rin said and took out a folded letter from her dress' pocket.

"I got this letter today. It's addressed for me, but... it's from someone I don't even know…"

"Who's the sender?" It only said the time, place, and Rin's name in the letter, nothing else.

"The sender's name is on the envelope, it's from the 'Aarson' family. Did you get an invitation as well?" Len nearly jumped the second Rin said the 'Aarson' family.

"What's wrong?" After seeing that reaction Rin knew Len was familiar with that person.

"They… He invited you to this party? You received the invitation in the night the event is held?" Both of them found it weird, though Len was quadruple the shock compared to Rin.

"Um, yes… Miku gave it to me this morning… Who is he?" Rin was dying, she wanted to know who that person was.

"You don't know?" Rin shook her head. She'd heard that name before, but she couldn't tell when or where she'd heard it.

'She doesn't remember…' Len wasn't sure whether he should be glad or not. Instead he looked at the letter, it wasn't fake.

People would know who he; the 'former' psychopathic murderer, but not many people would know Rin and where she _**lived**_. It was an obvious trap and he didn't want Rin to fell in it.

"Tonight just stay at your inn. Don't go anywhere _**near **_the party. Just pretend you know nothing." Len said and returned the letter back to Rin.

"Why not? I know it's suspicious but why shouldn't I go there?" Len hadn't told her the answer yet. But Len wasn't planning on telling her the answer.

After the party pass Rin would forget it anyway. It wasn't important.

"Just don't go there." Len answered shortly.

"Why not?" Rin repeated. It wasn't fair that Len was hiding something from her. It wasn't personal, it involved her in it.

"Because I said so!" That's one of the most horrible excuses humans had ever made. Rin had read characters said it in more than five books.

"Why can't you just tell me **why**?" Rin asked again.

"I already told you the answer, **because I said so**." Rin had a feeling that if she asks again Len would explode.

She reminded herself it was _her _job to keep Len 'stable' however she really wanted to know. Just as much as Len wanted to hide it from her.

"Then why did you say so?" Was the only come back Rin could think of in split seconds.

Len was about to reply when both of them heard the telephone rang. Perfect, it wasn't an excuse, it was Len's 'responsibility' to answer the telephone. He left Rin speechless, if the telephone hadn't rang she might had gotten the answer.

"Just go back to work and don't go to the party." Len said and answered the phone.

"Hey Len, it's me Kaito!" Kaito was back to normal. He wasn't 'depressed' anymore. The last time he'd seen him in the train, Kaito wasn't in his best mood. After Kaito greeted him, Len ended the call and pretended no one had call.

"Who was that?" Rin asked, she was still standing there on the same spot. She saw Len answered the phone, then closed it, then he was ready to leave the room.

"Wrong number." Len answered shortly and went down to the music room.

* * *

12:30 PM

Rin was done for that day and Len made sure he was completely alone, unlike the day before. He went up and reached the telephone and dialed Kaito's phone number.

"Hello?" Kaito answered his call.

"What do you want?"

"You developing a habit of saying 'I'll call you back' before you cut off the line?" Kaito whined.

"Rin was there, I had to close the call. If I say that she'd be curious and ask questions." Len said. The chance of that happening was low, but still it could happen.

"So what if she's there? She's your trusted ally. I called you 'cause I've found those researchers base. I haven't come inside yet, but I've found it. I don't mind Rin hearing this."

"I figured it'd be something related to that. But there's something I wanted to discuss with you, **without **her here."

"What? You want me to collect some data? I'm a bit busy with the researcher's base here, I don't think I can help you."

"Do you remember Aarson?" It was a stupid question, of course Kaito would remember. He just wanted to let Kaito know that was what he wanted to talk about.

"What about him?" Kaito's usual kind of cheerful tone changed, he sounded more serious than before.

"He invited Rin to a party tonight and I think it's really suspicious that he invited her when we just got to England and the fact that he shouldn't even know her." Len explained.

"He doesn't know her right?"

"Len, calm down. Put breaks on your sentence." Len didn't realize he was talking so fast. When he was explaining cases and alibis he wasn't **that **fast.

"Is Rin going?" Kaito continued.

"I told her not to go, but there's a chance that she won't listen to me because she's so curious. Yesterday I got a letter saying I have to go to the Eastern Park, I didn't come last night and now somebody sent Rin an invitation."

"Do you think it's possible that the same person send you two the letters?" It might be, Len wasn't sure himself.

"Oh, wait… Does Rin know who the Aarson family is?"

"No, she doesn't remember."

"And you don't want her to remember?"

"If she remembers she'd be curious and wants to go there even more."

"So you've told her not to go there and you hide who that person is to her… I think she's more curious than ever." Kaito had a point, a big point.

"You're making me… confused."

"Oh well, it's your fault for not telling her the truth." Kaito made him more guilty, he didn't help calming him down at all.

"At least I didn't lie." He was just avoiding her questions Len told himself that over and over.

"Relax, you can fix this. Where is it anyway?"

"Northern part of the city, why?"

"I think the odds of her going there is low, relax. Just check on her if you're so worried."

"Okay…" Len took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Thank you, I know what to do now."


	68. Breaking Promises

*** Oh... I realized two things. A. 13th of April is my friend's birthday B. I'm getting more and more predictable T_T I'll give less hints, then Nyahahaha~ ***

* * *

_**Chapter 68: Breaking Promises**_

18:45 PM

'I think I'm ready now…' Rin said and looked at the mirror.

She put on the same black gown she wore in her first case with Len. Her silver knife was wrapped nicely with a handkerchief and Rin put it on her ankle. She wore thick socks and heels, it was hard to move but she'd get used to it at some point.

Rin read the invitation on her hand; the party would start on 19:00 PM. If she leaves the inn then, Rin would arrive at the party a few minutes passed 19:00. She wasn't planning on being early or on time.

'It's time for me to go…' Rin left her room and before she reached the door, Miku called out to her.

"Wow, where are you going Rin? You look really pretty tonight." Miku walked up to her.

"Ah, well… Remember the letter this morning? I'm invited." Rin showed her the envelope. She brought it with her to the party, just in case. It might be necessary to prove that she was invited to the party.

"You're so lucky… Is your master invited too?" No. In fact he warned Rin not to go to the party.

"Only I'm invited." Rin answered.

"What? Why don't you invite him then? The invitation said there's going to be a dance right? You can't enjoy the party alone!" Miku had a point but Rin didn't want to 'enjoy' the party, she wanted to do a small investigation.

The last person Rin wanted to invite to that party was Len.

"No, it's okay. I won't be there long." Fifteen minutes, thirty minutes top. Len warned her already that it was dangerous to even go **near **the party. A few minutes were enough for her.

"Well, bring souvenirs okay?" Miku asked and she was putting on that face. A face no one could resist, the 'innocent' looking eyes pleading to her.

"You want souvenirs?" Rin couldn't think of anything that could be taken from a party.

The food maybe? Should she bring a box or something?

"I'll see what I can get, but I don't think I could bring anything home." Miku didn't seem to mind and so Rin left the inn.

* * *

19:10 PM

Going to the party made her feel guilty. The feeling she had that time was similar to the one she had in Japan.

'I'll come inside, walk around and maybe talk to two or three people. Then I'll leave and pretend as if nothing happened.' That was Rin's plan and she hoped that everything that'd happen that night would go **exactly **as planned.

'The problem is… If I found something interesting while talking to those people, it'd be hard for me to leave… Because I'm a curious person.' Once she found something interesting it'd be hard for her to stop investigating.

'If that happens… I'll just have to resist.'

Rin distracted herself from those thoughts by looking out the carriage window. There was a large building not so far from them and that building belonged to the Aarson family. She could see it, Rin was almost there. That made her really nervous, so nervous she forgot about the guilt that was killing her earlier.

Rin could see a few people; a crowd entering the main entrance. A man opened the door to Rin's carriage and Rin jumped out of it. She paid the carriage driver five pounds and walked to the main entrance. She was glad that there were so many people around her, it made her less nervous than before. Even so, she was **still **nervous.

Two men were guarding the main entrance; everyone who wanted to come inside the manor had to show their invitations to them. Rin showed to her invitation to one of them and they let Rin inside the manor. From there, Rin could hear the sound of music.

'The dance hall…' She thought it wasn't a bad place the start her search. Rin followed the sound of the orchestra, the louder it was the nearer she was to the dancehall.

On the way there, Rin looked at the people passing her, walking around the hallway. She was different from the rest of them. They all looked more mature than she did.

'I wonder why I was picked…?' Rin wondered and a second later she arrived at the dancehall.

That was probably the center of the party, so many people were there. At least a hundred people were at that room, half of them were dancing, the others were chatting or enjoying themselves with the food served on silver plates.

Rin went to the long-rectangular table filled with countless deserts. She didn't want to look like an idiot; she had to make herself look busy. Rin took the one glass of water and before she drank it, gave a little thought.

'It's not poisoned… Everyone else is drinking it.' Rin thought and drank until it was half empty. Everyone else looked like they were enjoying their time there. It was such a harmless party, why did Len stop her from going?

'Except maybe… It's not the party he's worried about. Maybe what's dangerous is **someone **at the party.' Rin looked around for someone suspicious. Everyone had a smile on their faces; Rin wasn't sure if they were wearing their masks, but none of them looked suspicious.

'I think I should go and talk to someone…' Rin tried to find someone but everyone had their own partners.

Miku was right; the only person in that dance hall that didn't have a partner was her.

Rin finished her glass of water and put the glass back to the table.

"May I have this dance?" A man offered his right hand to Rin.

The voice that made Rin's heart skipped a beat was a man. He was probably about one or two years older than her, with blonde hair similar to hers. He dressed entirely in white. With his tuxedo, he wore two white gloves and a white mask that covered half of his face.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how to dance." No matter how much she wanted, Rin couldn't dance with him. That person just might her only chance; Rin could have a conversation with him while they were dancing. But Rin couldn't dance, she didn't know how.

Even after Rin said she couldn't dance, the man took Rin's right hand and softly pulled her to the dance floor.

"Pay attention, do the exact opposite of what I do."

He put his right hand behind Rin, below her shoulder. Then he took Rin's left hand and raised it. After that he moved forward with his left foot, his right took a step back. He took a step to the left with his left foot and his right foot slid to follow the left.

The man repeated it over and over again; it took Rin a while to get used to it. She had to mirror him; do the opposite of what he was doing. Rin never thought dancing would be so complicated. Other people who danced on the dance hall could do it without fail, it's like they didn't even _try_.

Rin didn't have time to wonder who he was, why did he want to dance with her, or why he was wearing a mask. If she failed to dance with him, he might leave and Rin won't be able to ask him those questions.

'Just… concentrate on dancing for now.' Rin said to herself.

Forward, back, left, right, he led the way slowly. A few steps later he noticed that Rin was getting better at it.

"Thank you, for teaching me how to dance." Rin said. She could finally take her eyes off of the dance floor. Her eyes looked up at his eyes. He didn't reply at all, he remained silent and continued dancing.

"What's your name?" Everything should start with an introduction. She wanted him to answer first, then she'd introduced herself.

The man had a long pause, Rin thought he didn't want to answer but she was wrong.

"My name is Leon." He answered shortly. That was a nice start, on to the next question.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Rin. Um… your mask..." Rin tried to look for the right words. She looked at him in the eyes, and realized he had sapphire eyes like her.

"It fits you well."

'He reminds me so much of Len…' When Rin thought of Len, she remembered her guilt. And she remembered the promise she made to herself. No matter how interesting it is, she had to leave in half an hour.

"Why did you pick me to dance with you?" Again, another long pause. Rin could wait, half an hour is a long time.

"Because I want to." The answer wasn't clear, but it was still an answer nevertheless. Rin realized everything he said to her were all short. Perhaps Leon wasn't a person who likes to talk.

'What else should I ask him…?' Rin thought for a while. She wasn't paying attention and her foot suddenly stepped on his.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Rin said. Her heels were sharp, but the man didn't even react to it, they continued dancing.

"Is your foot alright?" He was still dancing, that was her answer. The man was fine; he didn't care about his foot.

"Um…" Rin forgot what she was about to ask him.

"Do you know the owner of the manor? I know it belongs to the Aarson family, but I haven't met them yet."

Rin waited for five seconds, for one minute, for three minutes, he didn't answer that question.

'Should I ask another question…? Or maybe he hates me, after all I did step on his foot…'

It wasn't her fault; Rin already told him she wasn't good at dancing. It was her first time doing the waltz, mistakes could happen anytime.

* * *

19:25 PM

'How long… have we danced in the dance floor?' Rin asked herself. She had to ask more people, the only place she'd visit was the main entrance and the dance floor. How long does dances usually last?

"Aren't you tired?" Rin asked. For the fifth time, he didn't answer Rin's question.

Why wouldn't he answer? Rin remembered earlier she thought no one in the dance hall was suspicious. She just found someone who was the most suspicious.

"Who are you?" Rin ran out of questions, the only thing in her mind was that question.

She had asked questions about the manor and about the Aarson family, but he wouldn't answer. He was also quiet to that question as well; Rin was beginning to feel annoyed.

"I think it's about time for me to leave." Rin stopped her steps and looked at the clock.

She had around fifteen minutes left to look around the mansion. Nothing bad had happened to her yet and she gave a sigh of relief for that.

"Thank you for the dance." She put down both her arms and was ready to leave.

"You're welcome." For once he answered immediately.

Rin left the dancehall and went to a busy hallway. She didn't have a destination yet, though it'd be good if she knows where the owner of the manor was.

* * *

19:35 PM

Her time was almost up, and so far she was still alive and nothing dangerous had happened to her. Rin's feet hurt a bit because of her heels, but other than that she felt fine.

'There's nothing dangerous here… And the only suspicious man in this manor is that person, Leon.' Rin couldn't get it out of her mind. Leon reminded her so much of Len in many ways, though it wasn't the time to think about it.

'I should leave now…'

Rin's mind was a bit cloudy, thanks to that she bumped to a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Rin steadied herself. She nearly fell and she blamed her heels for that.

"Are you okay?" Rin nodded and was about to leave when the man stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, is your name Rin?" It was official; he was the second most suspicious person Rin had met in the mansion.

"How did you know my name?" The only guess Rin could think of was, that person was the one who sent the invitation to her.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Tonio Aarson." Rin had found the person she'd been looking for.

"You're the person who sent the invitation to me?" He nodded. Tonio was no longer the second, he was the first; the most suspicious of all. Rin forgot all about Leon and focused herself to the man in front of her.

"Why did you send me the invitation?" A voice in her head warned her. She had to leave, Rin made a promise to herself that she had to leave in half an hour.

'But… I can't leave now; I've finally found him…' He just might be dangerous, but still he couldn't do anything to her in front of a crowd, in the middle of a party.

"To put it simply, because I want to talk to you." Rin looked at the clock once or twice. Should she leave?

"Let's go to my office, we could sit down there and chat."

'Should I…' She asked that question over and over again. Then another question came in.

'Why not?' Rin took a deep breath.

'Everything… will be alright.' Rin followed Tonio to his office, where they both would talk alone.

And where no one would be able to help her if something happened.


	69. Cinderella's Worries

*** Dance if your guesses are right. DANCE! 'kay~ I'm now in the process of making a complicated riddle that no one can solve oh yea~ ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXIX: Cinderella's Worries**_

19:40 PM

Rin couldn't describe how she felt in that sealed room. In an office with absolute silence; the two of them alone, ready to share 'information' with each other. She was quite happy that she found the person she'd been looking for, though she was nervous because of the 'thoughts' and possibilities of what could happen to her in that room. None of those thoughts were pleasant.

"I think you should start by introducing yourself." He said as he poured the bottle of red wine to the two glasses on the table.

"Since you sent me the letter in the first place, I thought you'd know who I am."

'Be careful with your words, Rin…' She said to herself. A single word could trigger war and Rin didn't want it to happen.

"You're quite smart." He gave one bottle to Rin and sat on the chair right in front of her.

"Thank you." Evil or not, that sentence was still a compliment no matter who said it.

"Do you know who _**I **_am?" Rin shook her head, and he expected that to happen.

"Of course you don't." Rin looked down at her red wine, being stared at by Tonio made her uneasy.

"However, it feels like I've heard your name before." Rin added two seconds after Tonio said it.

"Four years ago, I lost my son, and do you know who took his life?" Rin could already guess who it was.

Four years ago Len once took someone's life. Tonio looked at her with those eyes, eyes that were filled with hatred. What had _she_ done? Just because she was Len's 'ally' does that mean she should be treated that way as well?

"It's been four years already, he'd changed." It was risky to defend Len, since he _**was **_guilty.

"Do you even know _why _he did it?" Len hadn't told her why he did it and Rin was too afraid to ask that question to him. Unable to answer that question, she stared down to the red wine on her two hands again.

"What do you want me to do, then? Do you want to speak with Len?" He 'summoned' her there for a reason. Tonio hadn't told her that yet, hopefully it's something that she was able and want to do.

"Before that I need to ask you a question." He added a pause; as if bracing himself and continued.

"Do you have amnesia?" That wasn't good. Tonio knew more things than she did.

"How did you know?" By questioning him that, it was clear already that Rin had amnesia.

"I heard from a reliable source that you do and I think I recognize you..." Rin didn't like where the story was going for her.

"And my question is, do you ever wish for your memories to come back?" Was Tonio trying to bribe her? _Sometimes _Rin wonders who she was before, other than that she'd never given thought about it too much.

"No. I'm happy just the way I am." She'd seen too much and she'd heard too much. It was about time for her to go home.

"Then I won't offer your information. It's too bad." He drank his wine and went on.

"Did you know I know your father? He's not in England at the moment, but I **know **him." Rin's heart skipped a beat, ten beats maybe, she couldn't tell.

"You know…"

A simple mathematic equation.

Tonio knows Rin's father = He knows her from before in the past + He might know what happened that gave her amnesia in the first place.

"You know who my father is?" Tonio was sure Rin was ready to give in for information, he was wrong.

"Well... Even so, I wouldn't care." It was a lie, more or less. Rin was curious, but she could somehow manage to get her memories back without Tonio's help.

Somehow.

Len once told her that he could solve Rin's past for her, and she trusted his words.

"Is that all you want from me?" She wanted to leave, it was too 'dangerous' to be there. Knowing that her silver knife was with her made Rin feel a bit safe, she already considered it once or twice on using it, if Tonio comes too close.

"Then at least listen to my story, and be sure to pass this to your master." Rin listened closely, she was ready to listen. She wasn't sure whether to tell Len or not, Rin didn't want Len to know that she went to the party when he strictly said no.

"I was a witness in that case four years ago. My son was twelve that time, and he was sixteen. I didn't even know him, and so was my son. We both didn't know who he was until _that _day."

Rin didn't like the atmosphere in the room. It was intense, more than ever. She remembered how it felt like to be surrounded by the yakuzas back in Japan. But that time was different, she felt even more afraid in that office. At least _someone _was right beside her when Aku no Hana summoned her, not now. She was completely alone, everyone Rin knew were miles away from there.

"It was a normal day; just like any other. When night time arrived I thought I'd say good night to my son. Then I saw him, inside my son's bed room; he carried my son's dead body with his two dirty arms. As soon as he saw me; shocked, he dropped the body immediately and just… ran."

Rin forced herself not to visualize what happened four years ago. It was better for her not to know what happened, or else she couldn't view Len the same way again. In her head Len was mysterious, a genius, kind, and unpredictable. She didn't want that to change.

"None of us could catch him, he was either fast or he had some place to hide. So I called the officers right after it happened. Later on they found out that my son was stabbed from the back with a knife; a silver knife."

Her hands started to sweat, she couldn't tell whether she was trembling or not, but she could _feel _that she was trembling. The silver knife on her foot might be the knife he was talking about. Rin took a sip from the glass on her hand and Tonio continued.

"In just three days they found the culprit. I remembered he said to return his knife back to him, that was his final request. I didn't mind since it was already decided. Death penalty, the judge declared."

Rin looked at the expression on Tonio's face. The aura surrounding that man was a mixture of anger and sadness. The story teller didn't say anything after that; he kept on looking down on the ground, who knows what he was thinking.

"But… He didn't get executed." Rin thought she had to say something. She wanted to leave, she wanted the story to end.

"I don't know what he did. I think he bribed the judge, I'm **certain **he bribed the judge…"

"But he didn't, he told me himself that he didn't bribe the judge. Even he doesn't know what happened." Rin cut his words. She blamed her reflexes, the words came out of nowhere.

"That's it. That's all I want to know. I just want an answer from him, what did he do? What made him kill my son? What made him deserve to live?" Rin cleared her throat; to be exact she wanted to 'clear' her voice from trembling.

"What if he doesn't give an answer?" Before Rin could hear the answer, somebody knocked on the door. A knock that startled one of the two.

"I think it's about time for me to leave. I need to enjoy the party and I think you should as well."

No, Rin would not join the party. She'd run if necessary. She'd stayed long enough; she didn't want to stay any longer than that.

Rin put the glass away and went out from his office. She gave out a sigh of relief, it's over. When she arrived home, everything would go back to normal. At least, she hoped that'd happen.

'Should I tell Len about this…?' It involved him and Rin didn't want to keep a secret from Len.

Sooner or later he'd know about what she'd done that night. The day before Rin was quite angry that Len hid something from her even though it involved **her** in it. She knew how it feels; she didn't want Len to feel the same way as she did before.

* * *

On the way to the main door, Rin passed by the dance hall. That brought back memories of the man she saw earlier. The man that had so many similarities with Len, Rin could make a book filled with similarities between the two of them.

'Maybe they're related… Or maybe that person **was **Len.' That was impossible. If Len saw her there, he'd drag her out the second they saw each other.

The knife was useless; the day wasn't dangerous at all. The thoughts and theories of what **would **and **could **happen were what made it dangerous. Rin was just relieved she didn't need to use it.

"Excuse me?" The same voice greeted her again, the man that dressed exact opposite of her. Rin turned around and saw Leon.

"Can I help you?"

'I want... I **need **to leave.' Rin said it over and over again, above all Leon was in her 'most suspicious' list. He ranked second there; since there were only two people in the list. Rin didn't want a trouble, and didn't want to cause one.

"I want to dance with you again." He asked and offered his right hand to her, hoping she'd accept his invitation to dance at the dance hall. Rin looked at the clock and saw it was already 19:50 PM

"I'm sorry… I can't, I have to leave." If Rin was Cinderella, her gown would have turned to rags half an hour ago. As much as she wanted to know who Leon was she **had **to leave.

Rin turned away and was about to take her first step away from the dance hall, when Leon took a step forward and grabbed her arm. He didn't want her to leave the manor just yet.

"Please?" He asked, as if his life depended on it. Rin couldn't pull her hand back from his grasp, no matter how hard she tried. Rin took another glance at the clock and sighed wondering what to do.

She found a stranger with a masked face, asking for a dance with her. It certainly was a 'complicated' dilemma, it was too much for her alone to handle.

'I'll leave when the bell rings.' Rin said to herself. She had ten minutes to dance and interrogate him, and **then **she'd leave.

* * *

They positioned themselves in the dance hall, one last dance. Leon took his first step and led the waltz just like before.

"Why do you want to dance with me so badly?" Rin never wanted the bell to ring, it'd be better if time would just stand still.

"Because I want to."

Rin looked around at the other dancers at the dance hall. When Rin's eye caught someone, a man she just spoke with a few minutes ago. Tonio was watching her dance on the dance hall. It made her uneasy and Rin lost her focus, she accidentally stepped on Leon's foot for the second time.

"I'm sorry." They continued to dance, nothing happened in Leon's eyes.

"Um… You really remind me of a friend of mine," The clock said it was 19:55, she had five more minutes.

"Do you happen to know a detective? His name is Kagamine Len."

"Yes, I know."

Leon answered shortly. Rin just realized that Leon was no longer wearing gloves on his hands. He held Rin's right hand tightly, the warmth from his hand, how come Leon's hand on her shoulder was the opposite of that?

"Len?"

Their dance nearly stopped thanks to that. Rin took both his hands and tried to compare it. His right hand was colder than his left. That wasn't right, no human could do that.

Unless one of his hand is artificial.

"Am I right?" They continued to dance, even after the 'discovery'

"Don't say my name out loud, I'm uninvited."

So it was Len all the time, and he didn't tell her that? He didn't warn her or yelled or dragged her out of the party, instead he asked for a **dance**. What was he planning?

"What are you doing here?"

"What are **you **doing here?" Rin was the first to ask, but she thought she owed Len an explanation. Both of them owed each other an explanation, still, Rin thought it'd be better for her to explain everything to Len.

"Shortly, I was curious. And I actually still am." Len saw everything; there was no need for her to explain everything all over again.

"I told you not to go, I warned you."

"I'm sorry." Rin wasn't able to look at him in the eye, under his mask Rin could tell how Len was feeling. A bit of worry, anger, disappointment, mostly anger.

"You haven't answered my question though, why do you ask me to dance? Why didn't you just warn me and leave this place?"

"That man, you already talked to him, right? If he really is planning something he'd do it. If you just leave, then he won't do anything."

"So I'm… being used? So you'd know what he's doing?"

"Even if he does something I'd save you. When you were in that room with him, **I **was the one who knocked. I couldn't hear your conversation clearly, but you were there for a long time (ten minutes) and I was… concerned. Anything could happen in that room." Rin tried to remember, no one entered the room after the knock.

"At least everything would go back to normal, right?" Rin forced herself to smile, everything all worked out well.

A second later the bell announced the end; it was finally time for Cinderella to leave the castle.

"Let's leave."


	70. After the Storm

*** Hm... First I want to say sorry 'cause I mistype the date in chapter 65... DX It's supposed to be the **1**9th of April [Thanks for Indigo Demon on pointing that out XD]. I edited the previous chapters as well. So, 'today' is 24th of April. It doesn't effect the story/case/riddle, just thought I'd point that out~ ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXX: After the Storm**_

10:00 AM

'From all the things in the manor… Why did I pick the curtains?' Rin asked herself.

Just two days ago she took the curtains off the window and washed them all. Some of the windows were quite high and she had to use the library ladder to reach it. It was easier to take off the curtains than to put it back to where it was. At least the burgundy curtains looked somewhat brighter and less dusty than before.

The night before was one of the most bizarre night of Rin's life. Tonio gave her 'information' but nothing much really happened. That was it, she talked to a man in an office, she danced, then she went back home. It wasn't a life-twisting experience, and Rin thank God it wasn't. She wasn't ready for any action just yet, it'd be better if everything is just… normal.

"Are you okay up there?" Len startled her. Rin reminded herself not to look down, but that was an exception.

"You should go take a break." He held the library ladder while Rin climbed down.

"I just need to put on two more curtains up." She picked up the laundry basket from the floor.

"You're not tired after what happened last night?" Rin shook her head, she didn't feel tired. If she had to choose, Rin would pick to work than to rest there. Rin was half way there on finishing her job for the day.

"So you wouldn't rest until your work is done?" Rin nodded, the basket on her hands was quite heavy, and her hand shook because of it. Noticing that, Len took the basket off Rin's hands and put it back on the floor, exactly where it was three minutes ago.

"You should rest."

"Well, if you insist." Rin treated it as an 'order'. A break once in a while would be nice.

"Um, what should I do in my break?" Rin didn't even know how long was her break, where she should take her break or why Len insisted her to take one.

"You're to accompany me for a walk." It was just then, Rin noticed Len had his arm on, and that means he'd go somewhere out the manor.

"A walk to where?" Honestly, Len could be really vague sometimes. "Is it case-related?"

"Not really." Without answering Rin's question, he led the way. All she could do was to follow right behind him, just like usual.

* * *

Rin recognized the place they were at. At the center of the park was a large sycamore tree, countless colorful flowers on their flower beds, small decorative fountains were around the park, it was the place she'd been two days ago.

"I once told you, this park looks better in spring didn't I?" Len sat on one of the benches, the nearest to the sycamore tree. Rin followed and sat beside him, she couldn't help but think about what she did two nights before; about the 'fake' threat letter.

"It is quite... beautiful." And it was relaxing as well; Rin still hadn't understood why Len took her there in the first place, though she was happy enough to be there.

"That reminds me… The letter sent to me two days ago; it told me to go here didn't it?"

Rin finally had a guess on why Len took her there.

"You could just _ask_, Len. If you want to know what happened in his office last night, you could just **ask**." Rin hadn't told Len what she did in the office, and Rin found it weird that Len hadn't ask that question to her yet.

"Am I that predictable?" That proved it; Len took her there just to ask what happened last night. Was it really necessary?

'And I thought… You really wanted me to take a break.' Rin sighed in her head; she didn't want Len to hear her complain.

"I expected you to ask me."

"I thought this is a more 'friendlier' way to ask you that." It was friendlier, rather than a straight forward question, asking Rin that question at a park was a much friendlier way to ask a question.

"It's... Quite long. Tonio knows who I am, and he talked about you, saying it was your fault that his son died. He told me what he saw four years ago." Rin changed her mind; a 'break' with Len was just… intense. It was no longer relaxing like before.

"I'd stop if you want to." Len didn't look at her at all, when just a few seconds ago he was trying to be 'friendly'. No matter how long time passes that topic would always make Len feel that way; uncomfortable.

"No, keep going. What did he see?" Rin thought and thought, for a 'nicer' way to explain Tonio's words. She couldn't do it. She couldn't translate Tonio's words to that 'nicer' way.

"Tonio saw you… carrying a body, and then you ran away. After an investigation they found out his son was stabbed by a knife." Was it the knife he'd given to her? Rin was too afraid to ask. That subject made her throat dry, and she wasn't even half way there on explaining.

"He kept on asking why you killed him." Rin added, hoping Len would answer that question. Tonio wasn't the only one curious, Rin too was as curious as him.

"Anything else?" Obviously, Len didn't want to answer that question just yet.

"I don't think he knows you're Leon."

"Hm, I _did _try my best on disguising myself, in short notice."

"If it weren't for your hands I wouldn't have noticed it was you." The topic was no longer that heavy anymore. With the right words, Rin could turn the conversation away from Tonio's topic.

"The second time I met you, I _wanted _you to know. It was more or less a test. I didn't think you'd actually notice it was me. I even changed my voice a bit at first."

"How did you get inside without an invitation?"

"I've been to that mansion before, I know a way in." Did that mean Len broke in to the mansion?

'I don't… want to know.' Rin said to herself, she was there to have a small break; not to be confused.

"Is that it? That's all what he said?" Len changed the topic back to where they started.

"Um…"

What was she missing…? Oh, the most vital information from Tonio last night, Len didn't know about it, yet.

"Tonio knows I have amnesia." Len finally looked at her; with a face that said 'disbelieve'.

"He heard it from a reliable source. That's what he said."

"He knows you have amnesia… But, not many people know that you have it, right?" If Len thought that was shocking, he hadn't heard the rest of the story.

"Tonio also knows who my father is. He's not here now, but he knows who he is."

Tonio knew more things than Len did. That was unexpected.

"That's it." It was over; she was allowed to turn the conversation away, right?

"The weather's really nice today…" Rin said softly.

"He didn't tell you who your father is?" Unfortunately Len didn't want the subject to change.

"No. I told him I don't care about my memories." Before Len could protest, Rin continued.

"I know it'd come with a price, and a part of me doesn't want to know what the price is."

"I need to go back to the manor… The curtains…" It was her second attempt to turn the conversation away.

"You could go home if you want to; I don't really care about the curtains." Len didn't look like he'd go anywhere out of the park or the bench.

"If you say so." Rin stood up, ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

The second Rin stepped out of the main gate of the park; two hands took wrapped her by the neck. The only thing Rin could think of in short notice was to grab those two hands, squeezed it and threw it away. The 'criminal' gave out a small cry and, unbalanced, fell to the ground.

"Miku..? What are you doing here?" Rin helped the twin-tailed girl up from the cold floor. If she didn't try and 'strangle' Rin in the first place, Miku wouldn't have fallen.

"I wanted to surprise you, but... Wow, you're really strong, Rin! Or maybe I'm just too weak…" Miku finally rose up.

In the meantime, the two meter brick wall 'blocked' Len's eyes of those two, the only way to know what had happen was to rush over from his bench and see.

"What happened?" Len rushed over and checked the two of them. "I heard somebody shouted earlier."

"Uhm, nothing… This is my friend Miku; she's the one who took me in her inn. Miku, this is my master Len." Miku stared at Len, for seven whole seconds before she made her comment.

"He doesn't look _that _psychotic." She whispered in Rin's ears, Miku made sure Len couldn't hear it, and he didn't.

"It's nice to meet you." She turned to Len and offered a smile.

"Hey Rin, you're free now right? Do you want to take a walk around town? Or are you busy?" Miku said .

"I'm free now, I could go."

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow, Len." Rin repeated, she didn't care if she'd said that already, that time it was 'necessary' to say goodbye.

* * *

11:45 AM

"So that's what you talked about…"

Rin told Miku everything; the party, and Tonio. She trusted her enough, she'd never gossip about it to anyone. They carried their shopping bags and agreed to rest at the café where Luka was. That café needed more customers.

"Let's ask Luka's opinion on this." Miku opened the door to the café, and as they expected; no one was there except for one waitress.

"Welcome." Luka prepared the menu on her two hands, at the same time Miku and Rin put down their shopping bags on the nearest table.

"Hi, Luka!" Miku was the first to greet.

"You know what we'd order." There was no need for the menu after all, not for those two.

"Let's start when Luka's done preparing our drinks."

11:55 AM

Luka served their drinks on the table, three cups. One for Rin, Miku, and herself. She sat down next to Miku, who sat right in front of Rin.

"Luka, do you know what I found earlier?" Miku drank her hot tea.

"Two people talking at a beautiful park alone, sitting right next to each other." Miku tried to send the message to Rin that she was talking about her.

"And what did those two people do?" Luka played around with the spoon, stirring her cup.

"I think Rin should tell the story. She's probably the greatest story teller I've ever met, and will ever meet."

"You two are overreacting. We were just talking at the park, a conversation... more or less just like what we're doing right now."

"Why did he ask you to go there?" Both Luka and Miku looked at her with such… anxious face.

"He told me to take a break and relax but…"

"Really? So you two went out to go on a break together at a park?" Luka cut her words.

"No, he just wanted to ask questions to me. Even though he could just ask me straight from the start. With the excuse 'break' he just… interrogated me. It wasn't relaxing at all."

"So… Why _did _he ask you to go there?" Miku knew the answer; she just wanted Rin to say it again in front of Luka.

"He said the park is a 'friendlier' way to ask."

Luka said 'ooooh' meaning she'd understood what Rin just said.

"Do you have any idea why he was trying to be friendly?" Rin had no idea why, and she didn't have any clue why Len wanted to do it. While Miku and Luka had so many theories and guesses about what happened.

"Let's try and sum this. He asked you to take a break from work to go to a park…"

"He was 'out of the ordinary' in your eyes, right? He suddenly changed, and I saw it with my own eyes. Your master looked a bit worried when you toss me to the ground."

Len wasn't worried in Rin's eyes, he was probably just curious. Somebody suddenly screamed, and it came from the direction where Rin was, he'd be more curious than worried about **her**.

"Why, oh why." Luka wondered.

"What'd make him change like that? Maybe he wants to attract a certain someone's attention?"

"A certain someone?" Rin repeated.

"Yes, a certain someone's heart."

"A **special **certain someone's heart." Miku added.

"**YOU**, Rin. It's **you**. Who else do you think he'd changed for? I doubt that man could speak to other girls other than you. He didn't even say a word to **me**. That proves it."

"That person isn't me... Maybe it's just coincidence that he'd changed." Rin remembered Kaito told her something on the way back from Japan.

Len could talk more than he usually does, he could talk to a girl for more than ten minutes, and Len could cheer people up.

Kaito said all of the above was because of her, and she didn't even do anything 'significant'.

"Even if he does change, it's a good thing. I don't care who made him... the way he is now."

"Oh, Rin… You're not fun. I thought you read romance novels now." Luka finally stopped playing with her spoon and drank her drink until the cup was half full.

"Let's just see what he'd do next for you." Miku giggled.

"By the way Luka, do you want to join us for dinner? We bought quite a lot today, probably too much than we should." The three of them simultaneously looked at the shopping bag on the table.

"I'd be happy to; my life is just too boring without you two." Luka happily accepted her invitation.

"Great! Since it's an inn you could stay for the night too, just like your café people rarely come here."

While Miku and Luka chatted about how lonely their workplaces are, Rin looked out the window, wondering.

'What did I do…?' She wondered.

What had she done that made Len change?


	71. Out of the Ordinary

*** It's weird writing Len like this. =D Oh well, it won't be for long anyway. It's Kaito's turn to shine in the next chapter~***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXI: Out of the Ordinary**_

7:50 PM

"Thank you for the meal." Luka put down her spoon and fork on the table.

"Where should I put the dishes?" She stood up; her best guess on where to put the dishes was the kitchen, still, she asked anyway.

"Just put it in the kitchen, I'll wash them all tomorrow morning." Miku took her and Rin's empty bowls to the kitchen as well.

That done, the three of them sat down near the fire place, a small 'living room' located near the main entrace of the inn. For once Luka was the first to start the conversation. Usually it'd be Miku who'd start it all, not for that night.

"The beef stew you made was really delicious, how did you do it? You have to teach me how to make something like that." Luka wondered. She can only make drinks in the café, maybe simple snacks like sandwich or brioche, nothing more than that.

"I used the best ingredient that only a few people know of. The secret ingredient is love!" Miku answered cheerfully.

Oh no.

Miku wouldn't start yet _another _topic about she and Len, would she? They kept on talking about it in the cafe earlier, and no matter how many times Rin begged to God, Miku and Luka wouldn't and couldn't stop talking about it.

"But still, you put too many onions; it's supposed to be beef stew, right?" Rin focused the conversation on beef stew, **not **the secret ingredient.

"It tastes good no matter how many onions I put there." Miku defended her onions, and her pride in cooking.

"Don't you agree, Luka?" Miku asked for her support.

"I guess so." Luka didn't really understand the situation she was in, so she just nodded at Miku's direction.

"Ha! I told you it tastes the same." It was nice to be proven right. Rin didn't want to argue, she just wanted the topic to be beef stew. Nothing else. Especially not **that **forbidden topic.

"Okay, whatever you say." Rin gave up.

She pondered for another topic, but before she could come up with any, somebody opened the door of the inn. Miku stood up from where she was standing and greeted and used the usual 'fake insincere smile' every inn owner owns.

"Welcome."

Miku and Luka were equally surprised to see who it was, and Rin felt triple the shock as those two felt _combined_. Rin wasn't sure why she was **that **surprised, she just... didn't expect to see Len entering the inn from that door, that night, that second. She checked twice that she wasn't hallucinating. What were the odds that Len would come to the inn?

'Why am I so shocked anyway? So what if he's here?' A thought flashed to her mind, it appeared suddenly and disappeared as soon as Len called her name.

"Rin..." Len had the same expression as before, when they were still at the park, a bit down. At least that time when he entered the inn, Len was _trying _to hide his miserable wretched pain.

"Can I talk to you outside? It's… important."

The two girls looked at Len's left arm, he was hiding something. From Rin's angle she couldn't see a thing; however from Miku and Luka's side, they could see it clearly. A box wrapped with a ribbon? Those two held their urges to tell Rin what Len was hiding behind him. Surely Rin would be more surprised if Len showed it to her himself.

"Why… Can't we just talk here instead?" Rin didn't want Miku and Luka to get the wrong idea. It was _probably _nothing important, something trivial.

"I just… want to talk to you outside." Len said shortly.

"There _**must **_be a reason why you want to talk outside." Rin just wanted to stay where she was right then.

She sighed in her head; Rin knew Miku and Luka would talk about that all night long.

"I…" Len gave a pause for a moment. Miku and Luka could see Len sweating, was he nervous?

"I want you to look at the stars with me."

'That's so… straightforward.' Miku changed her mind completely about Len being a psychopath, instead she added 'romantic' in the list of his traits.

'What a man…' Luka thought.

'Len comes to the inn at night, and suddenly ask me to look at the stars with him…? What is he planning to do… to _me_?'

First was the 'suddenly friendly' Len, then next was the 'I want to look at the stars with you' Len. Also known as the romantic Len.

'No... That's not romantic, is it...?' Is asking a girl at night to go look at the stars considered as 'romantic'? Rin knew the answer, she read books; she knew everyone would call it romantic.

'No… Len probably just wants to look at the stars… Maybe, study the stars? A research about... the stars?' Rin wondered again. She wondered so long, Len had to call her name three times.

"Rin, can I talk to you outside please?" Len said with a louder voice than before. He also added a please at the end, meaning he really wanted to talk to her, and watch the stars.

"Um, okay." Rin stood up from the couch and followed Len outside the inn, Miku and Luka with their jaw dropped immediately commented on what just happened from the last two minutes.

"He definitely likes Rin." Luka said with 100% confidence in her voice.

"But it doesn't look like Rin's interested in him. Remember her face when we kept on talking about him in front of her?" The two tried to remember Rin's face.

Uncomfortable, gloomy, the exact opposite of satisfaction.

"You do know... That we should do something. What do you think we should do?" A second later, Luka was the first to come up with a theory on what they should do.

"I don't think… we should do anything. I think it'd be better if Rin just stay the same."

Miku gave her 'disbelief look' on her face. Even without looking at Miku's face, Luka could tell her face was saying 'WHY NOT?'

"Think about it. When she lost her memories... Don't you think it's weird that Rin lost her memories a few days after she accepted the fact that she 'likes' her master?" Miku tried to comprehend and follow what Luka was trying to tell her.

"So? Maybe it's just coincidence… I think Rin told me that she hit her head on the train, it's not because she knows that she has feelings for that guy." Miku should really note everything down. She was curious about Rin's life, and she couldn't keep track of everything just by memory.

"We don't know what caused her amnesia in the first place, and from all the people in town Rin said she recognized Len and felt like she'd known him from before." Luka had a point, still, Miku disagreed. She shook her head and tried to round up her thoughts on Luka's 'idea'.

"Again, it just might be coincidence. I don't think her master knows Rin from before, maybe he just reminds Rin of someone she once knew."

They both sighed. The possibilities were endless, the only way to confirm their guesses were if there are strong evidences. That time, they had no evidence or clue at all. Rin didn't seem to care about her past as well, which made it more impossible for them to solve it in the near future. Only time could tell.

"I'll stick with my theory; I won't really force Rin to love him. I'll just leave her be." Luka'd made her final decision.

"I won't force her either, but I'll plant it on her head. I'll ask her so many questions once she's done talking with that guy…" Miku prepared herself for her special interrogation using the six basic questions. What, when, why, where, who, and how.

"What do you think they're doing now?"

"I think they're looking at the stars." Luka looked out the window.

No good, they weren't there. Maybe they took a stroll around town, or so Miku and Luka couldn't peek on them.

"Didn't you see the box behind his arm? He was hiding a **gift **for Rin! A _**gift**_. Isn't that romantic? I bet Rin's going to be really surprised." Miku could imagine Rin's face right that second. Shocked.

"My question is _wha t_is inside the box?" The first thing that popped up to Miku's mind was…

"Do you think it's a ring? Like, for him to propose with?" It was possible, the odds of that happening was 0.01/10.

"Honestly, I couldn't think of anything in that box. It could really be anything. Hopefully it isn't something work-related or else it'd ruin the romantic moment between those two." Luka came up with yet another point. It could be work-related.

"I just hope it isn't… That thing on the box, it better be romantic-related things, not detached body parts, or blood-stained weapons, or all those things."

Romantic things. Necklaces, bracelets, something girls would like. But did Len even know what girl likes?

The more they thought the less romantic their guesses become.

* * *

7:55 PM

With heavy steps, Rin followed Len. He said he wanted to talk with her outside to look at the stars. They were already ten meters away from the inn, what was Len planning? Rin couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

"What's with you suddenly…?" Len stopped and turned to face her.

"You're a bit… different."

"I just want to give you this, that's all," Len revealed the box that Rin didn't notice at all.

"Why?" While saying that Rin unwrapped the golden ribbon on the box.

"And don't answer it like before. There must be a reason besides 'I just want to give you'."

"Is it wrong to give you that?" Len answered a question with a question.

A small bottle, with something… liquid inside. The bottle looked so fragile, Rin was confident enough she could destroy it just by holding it tightly with one hand.

"It's really delicious, and I really want you to have it." Len wasn't able to look at her eyes, and when their eyes did meet, Rin couldn't help but notice something different about her master.

"I still don't understand why."

So? He gave her a gift, a beautiful bottle filled with something… 'Delicious' and wrapped up nicely, and Len gave her that night, under the stars, just the two of them, no one around the area but the two of them.

'Are Miku and Luka right about Len?' Knowing the fact made her heart beats faster, and she could tell her hands were sweating.

Rin was nervous, and she didn't even know why she was feeling that way in the first place.

"I guess you can say… This is the only thing that came to my head when I think of you." He gave a smile, a _forced _smile for no reason. Or was it another attempt on being friendly?

"You know, I heard… There'd be a play about Romeo and Juliet in a few days. If there's still time, I mean, if we don't have any cases ahead of us, maybe we should watch it together?" Len just invited her to go to a theatre, a **non-educational **play filled with **romance**. And he just said the word 'together'. When he said together he means, just the two of them?

"If that's what you want." Rin's answer wasn't really clear, though it was a 'yes' in Len's ears.

"Have you read the book? It's been… three hundred years already, yet people still produce plays about that story."

Rin couldn't think straight; if only she had a mirror she'd see her red face. Rin didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Len, her cheeks were burning, and Rin wouldn't be too surprised if her face was blushing.

Len's attention wasn't at Rin, he focused more on the stars, and Rin copied what he did. She looked at the stars as well, it was a full moon that night, a bit chilly, however she could handle it. It was the atmosphere with Len that she couldn't handle.

"Rin?" She hadn't answered his question yet. Was she angry because he was behaving… not like his usual self?

"Ah, sorry… W-well, I tried reading Romeo and Juliet but the language is quite…"

"Yes, he often tells the stories in metaphors, right? The only thing that I hate the most is the ending. Do you know how it ends?" She shook her head. Rin only read a few pages; she gave up on the book since it was too complicated for her.

"Juliet faked her death to avoid marrying a man she doesn't love. When Romeo came, he thought Juliet was dead and decided to suicide by drinking a poison. Juliet then woke up to find Romeo dead, so she stabbed herself with a dagger. They've gone so far together; I was disappointed to see a sad ending for the two of them."

Sad endings… That rarely happens in fantasy novels Rin usually read. The hero would always reach their goal in that genre.

"It'd be really nice to read them, if only I understand them..." It'd be too tiring for her to translate it from metaphors to English.

"If you want you could visit my small library, I have a summary of a play, scene per scene, act per act. You can borrow it if you want."

"I'd love to read it." Rin was finally comfortable with the topic, she felt more… relaxed than before.

"But not tomorrow. I have plans, and I think you should enjoy a day off, reading. Whatever you like."

"Okay, then…" Rin figured that was it, the end of the conversation.

"I'll see you in two days. And, thank you for the gift."

"Tell me whether you like the drink or not, getting that wasn't easy." Yet another forced smile, that half smile annoyed Rin a bit.

"You know you don't need to smile if you don't want to."

"I thought I could smile 'sincerely' like you want if I force it first. I guess I'm wrong about that." He sighed and looked down for a second.

"I'll see you in two days. Be sure to prepare your answer for me."

"What do you mean?"

"My question, 'what does it taste like'. I told you getting that bottle was hard, so I want to know if you enjoy my hard work." With the last insincere smile, Len finally left Rin alone.

Once his shadow disappeared, Rin opened the cap and drank from it. It only took two gulps for her to finish it. A strange taste was the first thing that came up in her mind. It wasn't delicious, at the same time it wasn't bad. Neutral, just like an average mineral water. Or maybe it _**was **_mineral water? Only Len knew what it was. Rin was quite hesitant on going back to the inn, since a flood of question would blow her away.

'I'd have to face Miku and Luka's questions one day.'

* * *

8:00 PM

"Welcome back!" Miku greeted Rin the second she turned the knob on the door.

"How was it? Tell me, tell us!" She grabbed Rin's hands and dragged her down to the couch.

It took her a while to explain everything to Miku and Luka. The further Rin explained, the more she realized how… different Len was. Len gave her a gift, just the two of them at night time, they looked at the stars, they talked about Romeo and Juliet, why did Len change so suddenly?

"That's just so sweet of him..." Luka thought.

"And what you're wondering the most is… why is he doing all of those things to you?" Rin nodded, she was glad her cheeks were no longer red, she was glad Miku, Luka, or Len didn't see her blush a bit.

"I think he **does **like you. Why else would he have done all those things? To impress you, to catch your eyes…"

"But it isn't like him to be that way. It's like… he's a different person." And Kaito'd mention that it was Rin's 'fault' that Len changed. But was it _really _her fault that Len changed in the first place? People makes mistakes, Kaito might be wrong.

"What's wrong with being different? People could change." Not _that _fast, could it?

How long could the thought bother her?

Rin groaned and thought the only thing she could do was to wait. Who knows, that night just might be the beginning of Len's strange behavior.

* * *

Note:

Luka's theory could / could not be true. Along the way other characters will give their theories, up to you to decide which one's the right one~ Or make up your own theory, I leave clues _everywhere_. Or just wait, read, and see what happens next~


	72. Twist

*** The next few chapters will be fun to write. That warm wonderful feeling when I type the words in... Nyahahahah~ ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXII: Twist**_

25th April 1890

8:00 AM

'Am I… ready yet?' Kaito looked at the mirror in his bed room and fixed his tie. He had to be invisible; he shouldn't attract people's attention when he's in a 'secret mission'. Kaito already said to himself that he'd go to the researcher's 'base' that day.

Even if he asked that question, he knew the answer. Of course he was prepared, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that nervous feeling out of his heart. The problem was that he didn't know who he was up against. Did those people have the same rank as the officers in town? The Queen? Someone higher than that?

The worst that could come to mind when his plan fails wasn't death. If his plan fails... There was a chance that those researchers might use his body as guinea pig, experiment on him, trying their best not to kill him directly. A slow, painful, unforgettable death. Just thinking about it made his throat dry.

'Come on Kaito… You've been through worse than this.' He calmed himself down. He'd been through worse scenarios in his life.

Kaito went through everything again. He'd go inside the building, offer his 'research' documents that were actually Kiyoteru's, and if they're interested; and Kaito was confident they'd be interested; those researchers would let Kaito be a part of the 'secret organization'.

After all of the above is done, Kaito could either just go home, eat ice cream, and relax **or **investigate further.

'Oh, right… Note to self, don't let anyone follow me back to my house.' Kaito noted in his head. Once he took a step inside the building, he won't be Kaito, he'd be Kyle Marlon, a foreigner who'd recently come to England, to research more about the human's body, and he heard from a reliable source, that there was a good place to continue his research.

Kaito wore his auburn coat, matching bowler hat, and put his tools inside.

A paperclip and a screwdriver on his right pants pocket, just in case, if there are any doors that need to be unlocked. A torch wrapped with his white gloves on his left pants pocket. If some places are too dark he could light it, gloves to touch or hold things **without **leaving any fingerprints behind. Those people there must be smart, they must knew how to trace people with their fingerprints.

Kaito opened his drawer and found a sheath, inside was a pair of daggers. Should he bring them with him? The task might be dangerous and he had to defend himself somehow. Kaito took his sheath from inside his drawer and slipped it in his large left boot that was no longer comfortable.

Wearing them all were disturbing, especially his left foot after Kaito put the thick sheath in it. Kaito hoped they won't pay too much attention to his pockets.

'Okay… I'm ready now.'

He wore 'fake' glasses and button up half of his coat, then took his leather folder filled with Kiyoteru's research with him.

'I hope those people are friendly.' Kaito didn't want trouble; he just wanted to 'observe' them for a few days or weeks until he'd solved what those people were doing. And if possible, put a stop to it.

Humans shouldn't experiment on other humans.

Guinea pigs exist for a reason.

* * *

8:30 AM

Kaito stepped out of the carriage and paid the driver. He looked at one store and stared at his reflection on the store's window.

'I look normal.' Kaito said with confidence and searched for the building. There was no need for maps, he memorized it already. In fact he couldn't get it out of his head. Even Kiyoteru's words, describing the building were spinning around in his head.

A few steps to east later, Kaito finally found what he'd been looking for, what he'd been preparing for. It didn't stand out; Kaito had to make sure _twice _that he was in the right place. The building was the same as any other. A dark grey three story building, with a roof that had a similar color, only darker.

For a moment, Kaito thought it looked like an inn, with eight windows from his angle. All of the windows had curtains, preventing anyone to see what was inside.

'I can do this…'

No bell was there around the front door, so all he could do was knock on the oak door, hoping someone would answer. If no one answers then, Kaito'd just come inside uninvited. With an excuse like, 'Oh, the door was open so I came inside. Hope you don't mind.'

"Excuse me?" Someone _should _hear, then again, it was quite a large building, five meters wide or so. There was no guarantee that someone _could _hear it.

Lucky for him, he could abandon his 'the door was open' excuse. Someone from the inside finally unlocked the door; it was faint, though Kaito could hear so many locks were set on the door.

"Good afternoon." Kaito greeted and gave a faint smile, to show his 'friendliness'. He didn't want any of them to view him as a 'threat' or a serious guy.

"I came here because I heard this is a good place to… 'study' things." He offered him a leather folder to the red-haired man who opened the door.

"My name is Kyle Marlon, a good friend of mine told me about this place and thought maybe I should come and take a visit. What kind of scientist **wouldn't **be interested in…"

"Shh. Lower your voice." The man in glasses said, Kaito _wanted _to be loud. If he talks loud enough, that man would have no choice but to invite him inside.

"Come inside." With the folder in one hand, he locked the door and led Kaito to a long hallway.

It was just like how Kaito imagine it'd be. The inside of the building was just as dull as the outside. The endless looking hallway was painted grey. Kaito counted; in every 1.5 meters there were two doors, one in the right and one in the left. Why were there so many doors? What was inside each of them? Were the doors linked to each other? Which of the doors are safe?

"Interesting…" The man in glasses said. Kaito couldn't see the look on that man's face; since he was walking behind him, though he was **sure **he looked happy.

"I hope you have something to give me in return." Kaito just realized… that he hadn't seen anyone but that man. A building with so many doors and rooms should have a herd of people shouldn't it?

"Oh, may I ask for your name?" Kaito had told him what his 'name' was; it was the man's turn to tell his.

He stopped and turned to Kaito.

"My name is Ted. And I think you're the most suspicious man I've met this month."

"Well, you have the right to view me like that. If I were you I'd ask more questions about who _**I **_am." Kaito was ready for **any **question. He'd thought of twenty seven possible questions for the 'interview' and he was confident he could answer all of the questions without fail.

"Where have you heard of this building?"

"I told you, from a reliable source. If you want me to be more specific, I 'accidently' saw my friend's documents. So, here I am." People say a lie will branch out to more lies, Kaito agreed with the fact. Sometimes he thought he'd told more lies than the truth to everyone.

"And who is this 'friend' of yours?" He raised an eyebrow to Kaito.

"If I tell you what his name is, he'd be **really **angry. He has a revolver, and he's not afraid to use it on me, so I rather not tell who he is."

'My _imaginary _friend would be very angry.' Kaito said to himself.

"You have a smart friend."

"Yes, yes I have." Meiko was smart, Len was smart, Rin was smart, he'd finally said something that wasn't a lie to him.

"I think you'll be very useful." Kaito tried to hide his smile, he wanted to act… 'cool'. He didn't want Ted to know that Kaito _really _wants to join. If Ted knows, he'll be curious. '_Why does he want to join so badly_?' Kaito didn't want Ted to have that question in his mind.

"Then, can I see you tomorrow, in this building, around this hour?" Since his job for that day was done, Kaito just wanted to leave. A little voice in his head just told him to leave; he could investigate the next day.

"Yes, and if you want, bring someone with you." Kaito didn't want to sound stupid, but he really didn't understand what Ted means by 'someone'.

"And that someone can be anyone I want?" Ted pondered for a second and answered.

"Preferably someone in the verge of death." Kaito tried to hold his 'what are you talking about' look. He just raised an eyebrow while he screamed on his mind, 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'.

"We're running low on materials. It'd be good if they're healthy, but that'd just make them struggle more." After hearing that, Kaito's head was filled with only four words. 'I want to leave.'

"I'm not so sure if I could find any, but I'll try. Just don't get your hopes up." Kaito rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"Oh, I think it's about time for me to leave."

"So soon?" There was… something on Ted's face that gave Kaito a chill. It just might be his cold looking eyes, or that 'malevolent' smile on his face, or maybe the dark aura surrounding him, or maybe the combination of all.

'Maybe this is what people call hate at first sight? No, I don't hate him. I just find his presence… disturbing. Is it frightened at first sight? Well, it's not really at first sight, but...' Kaito put the thought aside.

"I don't think I'll be in any use just standing here now. I might as well leave before I stand in anyone's way." Kaito looked around; he **still **hadn't seen anyone else but Ted.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

9:00 AM

'Finally…' Kaito took off his coat and put his tools in its place. There was no need for them after all, and Kaito was glad he didn't have to use his dagger.

"It's good to be home!" Len's manor might be ten times larger than his house; even so, it was nice to be at home.

He used two carriages on the way home; Kaito didn't want to be followed by one of those people. Maybe he was just too paranoid, but he preferred to be that kind of person than to be careless.

'Questions… Questions…' It was that time already.

Kaito started to question his observations; it was something he usually does every time he'd finished an investigation. The first question on his head was, why was it so easy to get inside?

Kaito didn't like to underestimate things, but he admitted, getting inside was **too **easy. It was certainly easier than the case he did in Japan.

'Or maybe… This is just a trick? Is it safe to go back there tomorrow?' Ted might be preparing an army for him by now. Even Ted told him that Kaito was the most suspicious man he'd met that month.

'Or maybe… They really want me there? Were the documents really that impressive?' Kaito threw himself to his king sized bed.

'What is he planning? To **me**?' Kaito changed his topic; he didn't want to stay in just one topic.

'Where was everyone…?'

Since there were countless doors there, those people might be in one of those rooms.

'That's a possibility,' Kaito thought.

'Let's see… I think that's about it for now.' He was too tired to think, it was time for him to eat ice cream just like he planned earlier in the morning.

* * *

01:00 PM

"One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun, ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." Rin read. It'd been hours and still, Rin wasn't even halfway there.

The previous night Len mentioned Romeo and Juliet, after that she started reading the book.

Rin put the book down and sighed. There was no need for her to bookmark it, since she won't continue on reading it.

'It'd be easier if I just read the summary of it… I'll ask Len that tomorrow.'

Rin looked at the clock; she thought it was a good time to go to the bookstore. At first she wanted to spend the rest of the day reading Romeo and Juliet, however she changed her mind. She'd go to the bookstore instead.

"RIIIIN!" Miku cried, followed by harsh footsteps, running towards her room. Before Rin could even open the door or say 'come in' Miku already opened it.

Terror was in her face. She was sweating all over; it was as if Miku had heard that the end of the world would be tomorrow.

"Your…" Miku tried to control her breathing before she continued even further. "Y-your…"

"What's wrong?" Rin let Miku sit down on her bed while she tried to calm herself down.

"I-I was at the market…*pant* a-and then, he was there, I… I saw it!" Rin tried to gather what Miku'd just said.

Miku was at the market, and then she saw _he _was there. Everything was too vague; Rin didn't understand a single thing Miku just said.

"Who is _he_?" Rin didn't like the conversation so far. The Miku who usually keeps a smile on his face, the positive-thinking girl, it was the first time for Rin to see _that _side of Miku.

"I saw... your master." Miku had finally calmed down, she was no longer panicking, but she was hesitant. How could she tell **that **to Rin?

"So…?"

"He was there, I... I saw it. He was walking towards the prison, a-and the officers were with him." Miku looked away from Rin, she didn't want to see her face when she said it.

"I was curious… I asked o-one of the officers there, and t-they said…" Miku cleared her throat before she continued.

"Your master killed Tonio Aarson last night."

Rin's heart skipped a beat, were her ears fooling her? A joke? No. Miku wouldn't joke about something like that.

"Wh… What?" Rin was trembling. Her voice was more of a whisper, though that room was so quiet, Miku could hear her small whisper.

"Let's just go and visit him now, then you can ask what's going on." Miku stood up and took Rin's arm.

'Len just killed…' They walked with a fast pace out of the inn.

'B-but why…?' Rin pulled her hand from Miku's grip, she was able to walk with her own two feet without being dragged.

'If it's true, then…' Rin thought of the worst possible question she could think of.

'Will he be executed?'

* * *

Note:

Sheath = A place to keep daggers / a cover

Kyle Marlon = Kaito's name in Akuno-P's novel 'Closure of Yellow'

Back then, it was 'normal' for people to be executed. Usually by public hanging, or the guillotine. People see it as entertainment, and back then they thought it was fun~

Back then, the officers will put you in to public hanging just because you steal. So if one killed someone, especially a noble, harsh punishment is inevitable.


	73. Romeo's Farewell

*** Yes, I'm evil. I know, I know~ Nyaahahahah. Pay attention to Len, and pay attention to every word. The clues are here somewhere... ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXIII: Romeo's Farewell**_

02:05 PM

As a friend, Miku tried to calm Rin down while they waited there near the front desk of the prison. She really tried hard. Every positive word that Miku said to her, for some reason Rin could make a negative comeback to everything almost immediately.

"Maybe this is some sort of... diabolical plan to trap a culprit of a case or something."

"We're not handling a case at the moment."

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?"

"If it is, then he'd be out with us right now."

"Maybe it's an accident?"

"One of the officers told us he poisoned Tonio. How could he 'accidentally' poison him?"

"Maybe this is just a prank?"

"Len couldn't make a joke, even if he tries."

"Maybe this is just a dream, we'll wake up soon."

Rin pinched herself.

"It hurt. This is real."

Miku sighed. It was impossible, she couldn't do it. It was too hard for her, too extreme. Instead she just stayed quiet and looked around instead, trying to avoid eye contact with Rin.

They were forced to stand up for an hour. Miku nearly challenged one of the officers to a battle because of that. 'We're interrogating him now, if you wish to see him, then wait for a moment, please.'

'Hm. Right… An hour is a moment.' Miku rolled her eyes.

She looked at Rin and couldn't help but to feel so useless. She wasn't able to cheer her up, the only thing that could was good news and explanation from her dearest master, Len. However, something in Miku's head just told her that there won't be any good news. Her instincts told her so.

"Rin?" Miku patted her head.

"Everything will be alright, 'kay? If you trust your master that much, that means everything will be alright, am I right? And, who knows…" Miku was just halfway there to bring hope to Rin's eyes, when someone's cry interrupted them.

A lady dressed entirely in black bursted inside and went to the officer who was tending the front desk. Her messy hair, ruined make up, and the wet handkerchief on one hand clearly showed that she had not passed her emotional phase of griefing.

"I need t-to talk to that… that detective" Without another thought that officer quickly led her to the cells. While Miku, shouted in frustration. Not caring there were 'high-ranked' people everywhere.

"I can't believe this! We were here first! Hey, hey you, over there!" Miku pointed randomly at one of the officers and registered her complaint.

"We were here first, how come she could talk to the detective? That's not fair!" Miku doubted that the silver haired girl wants to see an officer, her common sense told her that woman wanted to see Len, no doubt about it.

"That lady was Mrs. Miriam, Mr. Tonio's wife. She's involved in this, unlike you." Miku gritted her teeth and went back and lean to the wall next to Rin.

"I hate this place."

* * *

2:15 PM

The lady called Miriam finally revealed herself in front of Miku and Rin's eyes again. She seemed calmer than before, a bit of anger and disgust in her face.

"You have five minutes." Finally, one of the officers said. Rin was finally allowed to see Len for five minutes. It was better than not to see him at all, Rin looked at the positive side of it.

"I'll wait here." Miku offered her a smile, a smile Rin needed. That prison was too grey and dark for someone as innocent as her.

While Rin went inside to look at the prisoner's cells, Miku walked closely towards Miriam and tried to listen to what she was talking about with the officer. Miku had nothing else better to do anyway.

"First he killed my son. Yesterday... he killed my husband. B-but… But why?"

"I know it must be tough for you madam, I…"

"There will be punishment for him, right?" Miku wanted to cover her ears with her two hands. She didn't want to hear any more bad news, and she didn't want to tell any more bad news to Rin. Both of them had enough already.

"Of course there will. Immediately. The judge of the court isn't here, but honestly I don't think there's a need to discuss whether he should be punished or not."

"I agree. I don't know how he got away four years ago, but this time…" She looked at Miku with a suspicious face, but then continued.

"He needs to atone for his sins…" That lady is mad, a mad woman. The only thing on her mind was probably 'revenge'. Miku would understand why that lady wants Len to be 'punished' but… there were people who cared for Len, and Rin was an example.

"He'll be hanged, I'm sure of it. He won't get a second chance. In fact, I'm curious how he got away in the first place." That was bad news, and Miku's hands were already sweating. She had to say more bad news to Rin again? The worst news in that situation and time?

'Oh, Rin…' Miku rested her head slowly to the wall. Everything in her eyes seemed to be spinning around and around endlessly.

The door was closed so tightly, it made Rin wonder a bit whether oxygen could come in and out of that room or not. The room looked similar to a cube, that small room's width wasn't even three meter. Rin expected the walls would be grey just like any other walls, and she was right.

Gray and dull, as if painted exclusively to torture the ones caged inside.

Then, there he was, sitting on the only bench in the room. Looking down, as if he hadn't realized that Rin was there standing right in front of him.

Rin wanted to talk privately with him, without one of the officers keeping an eye on them. But she thought, it was too much to ask for some privacy to the guard.

"Why?" She had five minutes; Rin had to summarize all her questions into one. 'Why didn't you tell me?' 'Is this why you give me a day off?' 'Why so sudden?'

"What happened?" Rin asked again.

"I killed Tonio." Without even looking at her in the eye, Len answered.

"No you didn't." Rin knew him well enough that Len wouldn't do it, he just wouldn't.

"Yes, I did." That debate could go on forever. Unfortunately they had only five minutes. To end that debate, Rin just sighed.

"It's not you; I know you won't do it. You changed."

"I did, but that doesn't change the fact that I did kill him. I poisoned him yesterday, I killed him." Whether he was ashamed or not, Rin couldn't tell. From Rin's angle, Len's expression was just… blank.

"I can only think that… everything you said, everything those officers said, are lies. This is just... So sudden, I don't know..."

"Whatever your opinion is about the situation right now, I don't care. I just want you to know that I poisoned him yesterday, when the two of us were having a 'chat' in his room. Then I left, and now I'm caught." He looked at her in the eye, and Len's words were sharp, so sharp it made Rin think for a moment that what he just said wasn't a lie.

Rin put that thought aside. Len wouldn't do it, he would never kill, he would never take a life.

'Would he…?' Len hired her for a reason; to stop him from doing any 'harm'.

'So if Len really did kill him, then that means… I failed being his assistant.'

"Why?" Len hadn't answer that question yet.

"When we were having that 'chat'… I wasn't in the best mood in my life, and so… I just took his life." Rin trusted him. As far as Rin could remember, Len never lied to her. Maybe Len 'hides' the truth sometimes, but he never lied to her before. Had he?

The way he said it, it's like it's not planned. He chatted, he got angry, he killed him.

'... Somethings not right.'

"What were you 'chatting' about?" Finally, Len looked at her in the eyes, and it was clear to her that there was fear in both of his eyes.

"That isn't important right now. I'll probably die in two or three days, and this is probably the first and last time those people will let you visit me. And we just wasted… two minutes or so. I know those people will execute me in public, so maybe if you go attend the event, you can see me killed. Hanged is my best guess." Those words made her throat dry, her heartbeat faster, and Rin was certain she was close to tears.

They just met five months ago, and if Len was right; and he usually was, Len had only a few days to live? And the two of them only had three more minutes to talk to each other?

"You'll hear about what happened from the officers, I told them almost about everything to them, but now, I want you to listen. Remember last night we talked about Romeo and Juliet? I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my 'promise', I guess we can't go." As much as Rin wanted Len to stop talking, she just couldn't.

'Is he saying his goodbye to me…?'

"You could still go, even without me. I still have that summary of Romeo and Juliet. If you want you can have it. I don't think I'll need it, it's better to give it to someone who needs it, like you."

'Stop it…' Rin rubbed her eyes, to her surprise she wasn't crying, yet.

"Yes, someone like you surely needs that summary. I know you'll need it. And, the piano in the mansion, you can play with it whenever you like. I don't know what'll happen to the mansion after I die, but you can play the piano anytime you like. Maybe… After you read, you can just play the piano. Those are the two things you love the most, right?" Then he noticed that he just made a girl cry.

'Is she crying… because of me?' No one ever cried for him before, never.

When the news came that he was to be executed four years ago, no one cried. He was sure enough that his father and Kaito didn't cry.

"And... I really want you to know that, looking back..." Len made sure Rin's attention was completely on him, and not anything else.

"I see you as my Juliet, and I see myself as your Romeo." That caught Rin's attention, it really did.

Her sobbing stopped for a second, and that was when everything ended.

"Your time is up." That was the shortest five minutes Rin had ever experienced. Couldn't it be longer than that?

"It's better not to debate with them." Len looked at her with a sad face.

With heavy steps, Rin walked towards the heavy door and before she left, Rin looked back and said gently.

"I will solve the riddle in your place. I won't let the crime end this way, I know that… the atrocious culprit is not you." Rin still trusted him, no matter what Len say, no matter what the officers say, a little voice in her head told her Len was innocent.

* * *

Rin's face was still wet with tears, and Miku figured things didn't go very well.

Before Miku could ask about anything else, Miku let her cry on her right shoulder. They were in public, and many people were walking by passing them, however Rin didn't care. So what if she cried in public? A friend of her would be dead in just a few days, and as Len said earlier, that was probably the first and last time anyone would let her visit him.

Miku patted her head, she knew saying 'everything will be alright' wouldn't help, because the fact was, everything would just get worse by the second.

"Come on, Rin. Let's go outside first..." Miku took her arm and went outside.

The sky wasn't helping; it was as dark as the possible future ahead of Rin, the dark cloudy sky just made the situation worse.

'Why can't there be a bright sky with rainbows all over the place today? That'd help cheer Rin up a bit.' Miku thought and readied herself for Rin's explanation on what happened in the cell.

After she'd told Miku everything, at last, Rin calmed down, she wasn't crying anymore. At least, on the outside she wasn't crying.

"I already told him that I'd solve the riddle. I just know… that he didn't do it, he's innocent. Maybe he didn't lie to me earlier, but there's a chance that… He's hiding something. I have to help him." Rin could picture it clearly on her face, Len sat unmoving with his eyes empty, and he had to be alone in that room for the next few days, his 'last' days.

What he was thinking in prison, Rin could not begin to imagine.

"The only way to help him is to prove that he's innocent."

"How?" Not only was that question in Miku's head, it was also in Rin's.

How could she do it?

"I know I can't do it alone." A quick glance into Miku's eyes, and Rin already knew she was ready for anything.

She was ready to help a friend.

"And there's one more person that could and would be happy to help." Kaito hadn't heard the news yet. Rin wasn't sure where he was, but everything would be easier if he was there with them.

'So much things to do…' And they had only a few days. Rin reminded herself that she had a good and loyal friend like Miku next to her.

"I'm going to ask around about what happened yesterday... Do you know where Len's mansion is?" Miku nodded, there weren't many mansions around the area after all.

"Then can you go there please? Once you reach the front door, come inside and follow the hall to the left. There, you'll see a living room with a fireplace there. Next to the fireplace you'll see a table with a telephone. On the same table, there are small notes. Look for a note with 'Kaito's phone number', there should be that note there." Rin wasn't sure herself.

There should be didn't mean there was.

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Miku repeated Rin's instructions in her head. It wasn't that hard to memorize, but if she's nervous, she might forget.

"What should I say to him?"

"Tell him I need his help, and tell him everything I just told you." Another note Miku had to memorize.

"What should I do if that guy doesn't answer?" Rin thought for a second and sighed.

"If he doesn't answer, then meet me back here in an hour."

To Miku's ears, that meant 'Try calling him for a whole hour and if he couldn't answer, just give up and meet back there.'

"Good luck, Rin!" Miku knew it'd be hard to do; she thought her 'job' was easy.

Rin had to interrogate everyone, look for clues, and bear the fact that someone important to her would die.

While Miku just had to call Rin's friend. How hard could calling someone be?


	74. The Call

*** Nothing 'interesting' in this chapter... The riddle from Len will come on the next chapter though =3 ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXIV: The Call**_

2:30 PM

'Um, okay.. Let's see…' Miku followed Rin's instruction. She came inside the front door, turned left, and looked for a telephone. All she needed to do was to look for a note with 'Kaito's phone number'. Problem was, which one of them was Kaito's?

Miku picked up the phone and dialed the number on one note.

"Hello? Um, is this Kaito?"

"This is Taito, oh, I think you called the wrong number." The man said.

"Oh, I see... Sorry!" Miku closed the phone and looked for another number.

The next number she called, no one answered. Miku read the number again, and realized it was the number to her own _inn_.

'Rin probably gave him the number…' Miku closed the call. She had to call for another hour, why not? There were four other numbers, but they were scratched.

'I wonder why these numbers are scratched…?'

* * *

2:32 PM

'This is weird…' Kaito said to himself. A sweet sounding girl just called and asked to talk to him.

'Could it be…? They already know that Kyle is actually me?' He stared at the telephone and wondered.

'I never give my number to any girl, the only person that knows my number is Len…'

He tried to remember the girl's voice. He never heard of that voice before, he got a call from someone he didn't know. Just a few hours ago, he was in the researcher's base. Were they really that good in finding information?

'I told her my name is Taito, but… Is that enough to cover it?' He was about to say 'Kyle' but he changed his mind.

'I wonder if she'll call again…' If she was one of the researchers, he'd be in deep trouble. Or was it just him being paranoid?

'Or maybe, it's about time for me to change my telephone number again.'

Len complained to Kaito so many times. He kept on changing his telephone number. He had told Len to write them down and erase the number he had before, but Len reaction was the same as his when told not to eat ice cream in winter .

'Let's see… Including this number, I already have five numbers… It's not **that** many.' Kaito thought. It was about time for him to go and get a new number.

'It's time to go to the market' Kaito said to himself and picked a few clothes for him to wear, he didn't want to wear the same clothes he wore when he was in the researcher's base.

* * *

2:37

The numbers were scratched, but Miku could still read them. From all the five numbers; her own inn didn't count, only one worked, the man that answered 'it's the wrong number'.

'Am I… reading this backwards?' She checked, no it wasn't. It was too early to give up. All she had to do was to call a person named Kaito, easier to do than what Rin had to do in her current state.

'I think I should call Taito again…' Miku dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello? Um, excuse me… You're Taito right? Do you happen to know Kaito? It's really important…"

"Eh? … I've never heard 'Kaito' before, what makes you think I know who he is?"

"Well, your name and his are similar… So I thought maybe you two are related somehow?" It rhymes, **and** that number was the only one working from all the messy notes. That number **should **belong to Kaito.

"No, I've never heard of him. I told you, you called the wrong number."

"B-but…"

"Huh? What's that? I can't hear you, I th-" Miku could hear the line was breaking, and just like that, the line was cut. Miku sighed.

'What should I do now…?'

* * *

2:40 PM

'The same girl called again… What are the odds of that?' Kaito was able to trick that girl with the sound of him crushing paper.

'That girl… What does she want from me?' He picked his clothes already, but then, that girl called. That suspicious girl was looking for him.

'Oh, that's right… I should tell Len that I need to change my telephone number again. And, I should probably tell him what happened so far.' Kaito picked up the phone and dialed Len's telephone number.

"Hey, Len! Guess who went to a secret organization's building?" He asked cheerfully.

"H-huh? Is this, Taito's voice?" Miku's voice was between happy and confused. There was a chance that it **might** be someone she was looking for.

'This is… That girl's voice? What is she doing in Len's mansion…?' Kaito wondered yet again. Should he put down the telephone?

'I already said too much… Well, it's not really my fault, I mean… I didn't know…'

"Hello? Are you still there?" Miku didn't want him to end the conversation **again**.

"Yes, I'm still here… Who are you?" She sounded distressed, and giving the fact that she's most probably inside a known killer's house it's really not that surprising.

'I should trust people once in awhile…' Kaito said to himself.

"Are you Len's friend?"

'It's almost impossible for Len to have **two** friends that are **girls**.' But then Kaito thought, nothing was impossible.

"Um, I am! Um, not really… I'm Rin's friend, Miku… And you are…?"

'So she's Rin's friend… I guess I could trust her…' It was safe to say that Taito really was Kaito.

"Sorry I 'lied' earlier, Miku. I'm not Taito, I'm really Kaito. I thou-"

"Oh, thank goodness! You're **K**aito right? Without the T at the front?"

"I am, I am… So, do you need anything from me? I'm quite busy actually, bu-"

"Rin needs your help! She's investigating it right now, but I don't think she can do it alone! I said to her 'Oh, Rin I can help' um, something like that, but I'm not smart, I'll help anyway I ca-"

"Hey, slow down… Rin is investigating 'it'? If you want to solve a mystery or a case that bad, you can ask Len, **he's** the detective. I'm just… a friend of the detective."

"That's the problem, he's not here, he's in prison!" It took Kaito a good minute to respond.

Miku waited for his respond in anticipation. She wondered how he'd act after hearing that news.

"You mean, he's _interrogating_ someone in prison?" His tone was the same as before, apparently Miku wasn't specific enough.

"No, he really **is** in prison, in a cell. Yesterday he killed Tonio Aarson, and now Rin's trying her best to prove he's innocent…"

"Tonio Aarson? He..." Kaito's thoughts branched out from one thought to another.

'Len killed Tonio Aarson? His son was the one Len killed four years ago. Four years ago he managed to escape execution… Miracles rarely happen twice... Will he...'

"Tell me in details on what happened yesterday. Where are you now? Oh, never mind… I know you're in Len's mansion. Where is Rin now, and which prison is Len in?"

"W-wait… Rin told me to tell you what happened so far, and… We went to visit the prison, and Rin talked to him for five minutes. First, she told me that Len killed Tonio by poison, and Rin said Len's eyes were filled with fear, and… He said that he was Rin's Romeo and Rin was his Juliet…"

"What? They had five minutes to talk to each other in prison and he said he was his Romeo and Rin was his Juliet?"

'That's not right… Len is too oblivious to the concept of love despite his choice of literature readings and songs... I know Len would never say that, unless…'

"Oh… You made me forgot where I was!" Miku shouted as if it was Kaito's fault.

'Actually, it **is** his fault… If he didn't interrupt…'

"Tell Rin I'm on my way there now." It was useless to debate on the phone with that girl. It was better to ask everything from Rin. She's the one Len talked to, and so the details from her would hopefully be more acurate.

"Good! That's what I wanted to say all along." Miku said.

"Oh, and… Rin and I will meet up in front of the Northern prison in forty five minutes. Maybe we should meet there?" Miku looked at the clock.

"Okay, I'm not sure if I could reach there on time, at least I can make it there by today. Tell Rin to just… calm down. Thanks for telling me."

"Your we-" Kaito hung up.

'That's good… That means he's in a hurry right now, to get here…' Miku said. If it weren't for the situation that time, she'd complain about that man hanging up every time. However there was no time for that.

'Ah, right… I should go to that place now, I know I'm a bit early, but there's no need for me to be here now.' Miku closed the phone and headed to the front door.

'Don't worry, Rin… Help is on the way… I just hope I could be any useful than this. Calling someone isn't that hard.' It was a miracle that Kaito called **her** instead.

'Oh well… At least he'll come soon.'

* * *

2:50 PM

'So… Miriam found the body earlier today, around 10:00 AM. He... for the sake of arguments, killed Tonio yesterday at around 5:00 PM and Len left immediately after that. The maids in the mansion said Len arrived at around 4:30 PM… They talked for quite a long time…' Rin noted. She considered herself lucky since one of the officer was kind enough to tell her everything. Rin was a bit worried they'd just shoo her away.

'Wait… He visited me three hours after he committed that crime. Let's see…Yesterday Len visited the inn around 8:00 PM. He acted as if nothing happened yesterday.'

Then Rin remembered. Len gave her a bottle filled with **something**. Was that bottle a clue or some sort? But there wasn't anything strange on it, it tasted absolutely normal. Rin remembered the fact that the inside of that bottle was just like mineral water. Her instinct told her that bottle was an important piece of the puzzle, though she wasn't sure how to put that puzzle piece with the other pieces she found.

'Something's missing… This isn't enough.' Rin looked up at the sky, it would rain soon.

'I should look for an umbrella.' Even though it hadn't rain yet, Rin looked for cover. She went to the bakery shop and as soon as she stepped inside, it started to drizzle. The rain got heavier by the second, and Rin felt a bit worried, could she walk around if the weather become worse than already was?

'It's just **water**, it won't kill me…' The worst that could happen was for her to catch a cold. 'People could die thanks to a cold, but I can afford medicine… and really a cold is nothing compared to Len's condition now. '

"Did you hear?" Rin overheard two ladies chatting by the window. She guessed those two were 'stuck' in the bakery shop as well.

"Tonio Aarson was killed yesterday!" The lady; who Rin thought had to lose some weight, said to her friend. She knew the conversation wouldn't go well, Rin knew they'd make 'false accusations', but there was nowhere else for her to 'hide her ears'. She was trapped, whether she liked it or not she had to listen to their unfriendly chat.

"I heard, I heard! It was the same person who killed his son, right?"

'It's not him, he's not the culprit!' Rin wanted to screm.

"I guess he could only kill them one by one, hm?"

'But still, he couldn't be the culprit!'

"If no one stops him, he might go after Mrs. Miriam!"

'No he wouldn't! Len has changed!'

"I think we'll see posters up in a few days…" She grinned.

"Posters?"

"Here, every time a prisoner will get executed, those officers will put up posters with the information about the execution."

"Is that so? That's quite interesting..."

"Maybe we should watch them together?"

There was nothing Rin could do. Even if she asked them to stop talking, they wouldn't listen. They were talking about someone's 'death' so lightly.

'If only they knew… That arm he saved me with so many times…' From the first case they did together, for the past few months… that time in Japan... 'The way he plays piano... There's no way he could play them so beautifully if he's a killer...' Len was not a monster, he's an innocent man.

'Right… I have to focus. Standing here is just a waste of time, so what if it rains? Little cold won't kill me. Now…' If she was Len and Len was in her shoes, what would he do?

'I already asked questions to some of the officers, they already told me everything Len told them… What now?' A moment later, Rin remembered.

'I haven't seen Tonio's room, there might be something in there… Or at least a clue on what Len was doing there…' Being positive was the only thing that could help her go through that case.

'I can do this...!'

* * *

Notes:

Beta: "To someone who asked, ark means a boat, just like Noah had. Arc means a... sub-plot perhaps that's the word?"

Me: People back then usually put up posters about someone's execution, back in the 1800s. I'm not sure why.


	75. The Riddle

*** I finally post the riddle up, yeay! If **no one** can solve this riddle it'll rain bunnies outside. It's quite easy, a riddle inside a riddle, hmm.. Raining bunnies.

* * *

_**Chapter LXXV: The Riddle**_

3:05 PM

It was no good, Rin couldn't possibly go to Tonio's mansion soaking wet. In fact, **no one** would let her inside the mansion with wet clothes like those; she had to look 'presentable'. With rain that heavy, Rin figured even **with** an umbrella, she'd still be wet.

'Going there is useless… I guess I should go back to the inn first and get a change of clothes? I have to prepare myself there as well…'

'Who are you?'

'Where did you come from?'

'Why are you here?'

Rin should at least able to answer those basic questions. She had no other choice than to lie; being a 'friend' of Len was too dangerous, it was better not to tell them that she was actually his assistant trying to save him from the execution.

What kind of excuse should she tell them? Rin just wanted to know what was inside the room Len and Tonio were in. There might be **something** there. Something that the officers probably missed, whether it's 'purposely' or 'accidentally'.

Rin grabbed the handle to the door the inn, and was worried for a second; she thought Miku locked the door to the inn. For once, Rin was glad she was wrong. Rin opened the door and went inside. In any other day she'd be worried on making the floor wet, but not that day.

"Rin!" That voice nearly made Rin jumped; she couldn't handle too much surprise in one day. Miku was drying her hair with a towel in the living room, and as soon as she saw how wet Rin was, she handed Rin another towel to dry herself.

"I did it! I called your friend; I think he'll be here… Um, soon. Maybe. I told him to meet in front of the prison; we're supposed to meet up there, right?"

'That's good…' She calmed down for a bit. Rin thought Kaito was more 'experienced' in it, a help from Kaito is more than just useful.

Rin looked at the towel Miku handed her; she didn't know where to start drying. Every inch of her body was wet, where should she start? Instead, Miku put down her towel and started drying Rin's hair.

"I know we should meet there, but… I came here to change; I need to go to Tonio's mansion. There might be something that the officers haven't found there yet."

"I came here to change as well… I don't want to catch a cold in the middle of this mess." And many people had died because of a cold. Miku had never caught a cold, and she wasn't planning on catching one.

"Do you want me to do anything else?" Rin had no idea. She couldn't possibly ask Miku to go investigate some place. Rin knew Miku wasn't the type to 'investigate' things. She was more of a normal citizen, not a detective's assistant.

"I'm not sure what you can do…" She didn't even know what else to do after she was done in Tonio's mansion.

"Oh, please? I can't just sit here in the inn while you're… In a dangerous mission! Please?" It could be a good idea to bring Miku along; she just might be useful, somehow.

"Okay, you can come with me. I need to change first, though…" Miku gave a small sigh of relief. She **wanted** to be helpful, what kind of her friend would she be if she just do nothing?

"So, we're going to that person's mansion next…?" There was something in Miku's voice. Rin wasn't sure what it was, but she heard something was wrong. Miku was hesitating.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that… I trust you Rin, and I know you trust your master… You know he's innocent, and I believe that, but… From all the stories you've told me, I know he's smart…" What was Miku trying to say to her? Rin couldn't understand, or maybe it was just her being dizzy from the rain.

"If he's innocent **and** smart enough to solve cases, don't you think he would've given you a clue or a hint of what happened? To prove that he's innocent?" Rin couldn't agree more. The talk with Len at the prison was too short, and Rin wasn't sure whether Len was 'lying' or not. Rin knew him, Len was good at lying. Unfortunately Rin didn't know him well enough to tell which one is a lie and which one is the truth.

"You already told Kaito about the situation right?"

"Uh, more or less… He said he wanted more details from you." It was hard to tell since he kept on hanging up.

"But he knows Len is in prison now?"

"He knows. He's as shocked as you were about the news, and… What else? Ah, he said the Romeo and Juliet thing was weird. Hey, are those two friends?" Kaito knew _at least_ that information.

"They are…" It was weird for Len to say that to her. Why did he talk about that? Was 'Romeo and Juliet' really important? It was risky to talk when an officer was watching them, but Miku was right Len probably left clues somewhere for her. Rin tried to remember what Len said to her in prison.

"_You'll hear about what happened from the officers, I told them almost about everything to them, but now, I want you to listen. Remember last night, we talked about Romeo and Juliet? I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my 'promise', I guess we can't go."_

"_You could still go, even without me. I still have that summary of Romeo and Juliet, if you want, you can have it. I don't think I'll need it, it's better to give it to someone who needs it, like you."_

"_Yes, someone like you surely need that summary. I know you'll need it. And, the piano in the mansion, you can play with it whenever you like. I don't know what'll happen to the mansion after I die, but you can play the piano anytime you like. Maybe… After you read, you can just play the piano. Those are the two things you love the most, right?"_

"_I view you as my Juliet, and I view myself as your Romeo."_

'After he told me to 'pay attention' he started talking about Romeo and Juliet… Then the piano. Is there something… That he wants to tell me?' Len couldn't possibly tell her what he wanted to say directly.

The clues Len left for her just might be Romeo and Juliet. How could that help? Should she go and read Romeo and Juliet? There's no time for that, and Rin already tried reading it, it was too hard. Then again, there was Len's summary.

"_I know you'll need it."_

An idea came to Rin's head. Something that Rin could finally call a lead.

'The summary… Did Len… Write something in the summary? A message for me?'

Miku stared at Rin for a while and, Miku saw _that face_. The face that says 'I have an idea'.

"What? Have you figured out something yet? Don't keep it to yourself, what is it?" Miku asked anxiously.

"Maybe… There might be something inside Len's summary… It might be a message, I'm not sure, but I think there might be something there." Why else would Len talk about Romeo and Juliet in his last moments with Rin?

"Then, where is it? Do you know where it is?"

"I think it's in his library…"

"Then let's go there!" Miku stopped drying Rin's hair.

"Wait…" Miku gave a few seconds for Rin to think more. She had no idea what Rin was thinking, she just wanted to help.

"Miku, can you please go and wait for Kaito? I need to go to the mansion alone." It was her instincts; Rin just might spend quite a long time investigating the summary. If it was a 'normal' message, Len wouldn't go to much trouble going on about Romeo and Juliet. Why did it have to be Romeo and Juliet?

After all, she couldn't let Kaito wait alone in the rain like that, with no one to explain what'd happened. Miku was the perfect girl to accompany Kaito along, Miku knew as much as Rin was about the state they were in. The problem was, could Miku _explain_ everything to Kaito?

"Okay, then… Are you sure you'll be okay? Going there alone?" Rin nodded. She could handle it, and Miku could handle it as well.

'Probably…' Investigation was Len's forte after all.

"What should I do after I meet him?"

"I think you two should go to Tonio's mansion, but Kaito know more things than me, I think he'd know what to do…" He was smart enough to think of a plan.

"Alright then, if you say so… I wish you luck, Rin!" Again, Rin was glad to have a friend like Miku.

* * *

3:15 PM

Rin was right, even after she changed her clothes, she got wet again on the way to Len's mansion. It didn't look like the rain would clear up anytime soon.

'That's not important right now… I need to look for that summary.' Rin opened the door to the mansion and was glad that no officers were investigating there. Those people were the last thing Rin needed in that situation.

Rin went down one floor to the library and looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, all the books were in place.

'My first guess is the library, but… It could be anywhere inside this mansion… It could be in Len's bed room or in a room I haven't even seen yet…' Some were locked, and Rin hadn't seen Len's bedroom yet. Len only told her to clean **certain** rooms, not all of them.

'It's just a summary; it should be… a few pieces of papers… They might be slipped somewhere…'

Rin _tried_ to organize the books in Len's library, but she wasn't done just yet. She didn't remember coming across Romeo and Juliet. If Rin saw that book, Rin would remember. It was a romance fiction book; it stood out compared to the other books in that library.

* * *

3:25 PM

'I couldn't find it…' Rin said to herself.

She checked **everywhere**. In the shelves, she flipped through all the books in the library (all the books looked completely the same, Rin was sure she might have checked the same book twice). The summary wasn't in the library.

'So it's not in the library… No need to panic, there are other rooms in the mansion… Let's see…'

"_And, the piano in the mansion, you can play with it whenever you like. I don't know what'll happen to the mansion after I die, but you can play the piano anytime you like."_

The music room. It just **might** be there. That was what she said last time about the library. What if it's not in the music room?

'There's no time to doubt… Better check now than standing here panicking like an useless person.' Doing _something_ made her feel much better about things. Making herself busy made her feel… 'less useless'.

In quick steps, Rin walked out from the library to the music room.

There it was. Rin gave out a big sigh of relief as soon as she entered the music room. Rin spotted a book with a piece of paper slipped inside it. Rin picked it up and read the title.

"Romeo and Juliet." Rin said aloud and went through the pages. It was Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.

As expected the piece of paper inside was the summary. Rin analyzed it, and she saw at the top there was a symbol of the G clef and C major. Rin wasn't sure why they were there, maybe Len got bored and scribbled on it?

One thing caught Rin's eyes though, something that doesn't belong in any normal summary.

C, F  
C, G  
D, D  
E, C  
E, D  
E, G  
F, E  
F, G

Len wrote those letters at the bottom of the page. That certainly was a riddle for her to solve; a message for her. It wasn't just that, Len also added his 'comment' on the play at the bottom.

"_It was quite a unique and complicated play. Unfortunately the one who played as Juliet changed to another actress in the beginning of Act 4_"

Rin said and read the full summary of it. She was glad that she was on to something and not just searching 'aimlessly'.

Act 1, Scene 1

Introduction. The scene took place in Verona, Italy. Benvolio from the Montague and Tybalt from the Capulet fought. They stopped after Prince Escaluss came. After that was over, Romeo arrived and Benvolio talked about he was desperately in love with Rosaline.

Act 1, Scene 2

Paris asked to marry Juliet, and Juliet's parents replied that Paris should attend the party they that night to win over Juliet's heart. If he can win Juliet's heart, then they might agree to his request. Romeo found out that Rosaline would attend the party and even though it was in the house of the Capulets, Romeo wanted to go. Benvolio wanted Romeo to know that there were other girls other than Rosaline. They agreed to go to the party.

Act 1, Scene 3

Juliet's mother told Juliet about Paris' request to marry her. Juliet wasn't impressed, but she was willing to listen to her parents' wishes.

Act 1, Scene 4

Romeo entered Capulet's house with a mask so that he won't be noticed. (Montagues aren't allowed in a Capulet party, they hate each other with passion.)

Act 1, Scene 5

Romeo met Juliet, they both fell in love. Tybalt separated them, but they meet again and exchanged words. Juliet wondered who Romeo was.

Act 2, Scene 1

Romeo spoke about his love for Juliet. He jumped over the Capulet wall, hoping to see her. Benvolio and Mercutio both mocked him, since he had forgotten Rosaline.

Act 2, Scene 2

Romeo and Juliet met again at the balcony, and they had a small conversation.

Act 2, Scene 3

Romeo told Friar Laurence that he was in love with Juliet. He wanted the Friar to marry them. He hoped that by doing so, the fight between the two families would end.

Act 2, Scene 4

Benvolio told Mercutio that Tybalt challenged Romeo to a duel.

After that, Juliet's nurse arrived, she was looking for Romeo. Romeo told Juliet's nurse to meet him that afternoon at Friar Laurence's cell to get married.

Act 2, Scene 5

Juliet's nurse told Juliet to go to Friar Laurence's cell to get married. Then, Juliet hurried off to the cell in excitement.

Act 2, Scene 6

Romeo and Juliet proclaimed their love for each other.

Act 3, Scene 1

Tybalt was looking for Romeo. Tybalt called him a villain, but Romeo was neutral about him. Romeo killed Tybalt, and fled. Romeo was banished, if Romeo is found, the officers would kill him.

Act 3, Scene 2

Juliet waited for news, thinking of Romeo. Her nurse told her Tybalt was killed, and Romeo was banished. Juliet felt sad.

Romeo was hidden at Friar's cell.

Act 3, Scene 3

Romeo hid in the Friar's cell. Romeo tried to kill himself but the friar stopped him. He told Romeo to go and see Juliet. He also told Romeo to go to Mantua, a place where he would stay until things return to 'normal' in Verona.

Act 3, Scene 4

Juliet's parents agreed to allow Paris marry Juliet. They started to prepare everything for the wedding.

Act 3, Scene 5

Juliet visited Romeo and both of them said their goodbyes.

Act 4, Scene 1

Friar gave Juliet a vial of special herbs which would make 'fake death'.

Act 4, Scene 2

Juliet's father changed the wedding day. Juliet would marry Paris on Wednesday (the next day)

Act 4, Scene 3

Juliet was worried about the plan, but she made a back-up plan, the dagger. (She'd stab herself if the herbs wouldn't work)

Act 4, Scene 4

Everyone was busy preparing the wedding. Juliet's nurse was told to wake Juliet up.

Act 4, Scene 5 Juliet 'died'.

Ending. As soon as Juliet woke up, she found Romeo dead.

And that was the end of the summary. It wasn't supposed to be like that, the ending was a bit forced. Or maybe Len was too lazy to write the whole play?

'C, F… C, G… What does it mean?' After Rin read the summary, she focused more on Len's notes at the bottom. They were probably the key to solving the summary, Rin only knew that much.

'What else did Len say to me…?' Even the smallest hint from Len could help her.

"_Maybe… After you read, you can just play the piano. Those are the two things you love the most, right?"_

That was what he said, but Rin didn't know any songs. Len indirectly told her to play the piano but Rin could only play a few bars, and honestly she prefer to listen to Len playing the piano.

Rin remembered the day Len taught her how to play the piano, about using her two hands, and she still remembered how to do it.

'A simple do re mi… With two hands.'

Then it hit her, that time when Len taught her how to play the piano, Rin played C major. Was that reason Len put the symbol up at the top? She looked down at the riddle again, she looked at the piano, and, in an instant everything became clear.

Len was innocent after all.


	76. Solved?

*** Sorry for the wait~ Congratulations to those who got it right~! ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXVI: Solved?**_

The suspense was killing her alive, there was a chance that Rin was on to something, a lead.

In C major, C is do (1), D is re (2), E is mi (3), F is fa (4), and G is sol (5). Why else would Len put those symbols there if not as a clue?

'If it's really like that, then… Act 1, scene 4 Act 1, scene 5 Act 2, Scene 2 Act 3, scene 1 Act 3, scene 2 Act 3, scene 5 Act 4, scene 1 Act 4, scene 3 and Act 4, scene 5…' Rin turned her attention to the scenes.

Act 1, Scene 4: Romeo entered Capulet's house with a mask so that he won't be noticed. (Montagues aren't allowed in a Capulet party, they hate each other with passion.)

'So, how can this help me? Romeo entered with a mask so he won't be noticed…' Rin thought for a moment and realized something.

'Wait, wasn't Len wearing a mask on Tonio's mansion?'

"_Don't say my name out loud, I'm uninvited._"

Rin remembered Len saying that. Of course Tonio wouldn't want him to be in his mansion, just like how Romeo wasn't allowed to be in the Capulet's mansion.

Could it be coincidence?

'_I see you as my Juliet.'_

'What if… This is a summary of what had happen so far? Len as Romeo and I'm Juliet…' The only way to confirm that fact was to read on.

Act 1, Scene 5: Romeo met Juliet, they both fell in love. Tybalt separated them, but they meet again and exchanged words. Juliet wondered who Romeo was.

'After I danced with Len, I talked with Tonio in his room. Then Len and I meet again, is that it?' Rin _did _wonder who 'Leon' was. Who could Tybalt be? The first person that came to Rin's mind was Tonio. Rin didn't meet anyone else but Len/Leon and Tonio there.

Act 2, Scene 2: Romeo and Juliet met again at the balcony, and they had a small conversation.

Small talk… It was probably when Len invited her to look at the stars.

'But this scene… How come the bottle wasn't mentioned here?'

Act 3, Scene 1: Tybalt was looking for Romeo. Tybalt called him a villain, but Romeo was neutral about him. Romeo killed Tybalt, and fled. Romeo was banished, if Romeo is found, the officers would kill him.

The story was getting interesting. So, Tonio was looking for Len, and he called him a villain. Rin would be more surprised if Tonio wasn't angry at Len.

'… Does that mean Len killed Tonio and ran away? Does that mean Len really did kill him? No, I haven't read all, yet… I better keep reading on.'

If Romeo is found… The officers found him already, and in a few days those people would kill him. Unless Rin gives them evidence to prove that Len was innocent.

Act 3, Scene 2: Juliet waited for news, thinking of Romeo. Her nurse told her Tybalt was killed, and Romeo was banished. Juliet felt sad.

His strange behavior was suspicious, Len probably saw how Rin react to the 'new' him. Miku then told her about Len and Tonio, and how Len was in prison.

'Yes, I did…**do **feel sad. How did Len know that I was thinking about him?'

Act 3, Scene 5: Juliet visited Romeo and both of them said their goodbyes.

Len said his goodbye to her in prison, and then Rin started the investigation. Next was Act 4, and Rin reminded herself about Len's note.

"_It was quite a unique and complicated play. Unfortunately the one who played as Juliet changed to another actress in the beginning of Act 4_"

'After Act 4 it's no longer me, then? Who else could it be?'

Act 4, Scene 1: Friar gave Juliet a vial of special herbs which would make 'fake death'.

'Which would make fake death… Fake death… No, I still don't know who it could be.'

Act 4, Scene 3: Juliet was worried about the plan, but she made a back-up plan, the dagger. (She'd stab herself if the herbs wouldn't work)

'A backup plan? I still don't understand…'

Act 4, Scene 5 Juliet 'died'.

'Fake death… The dagger… As soon as Juliet wakes up, she finds Romeo dead… I'm not in Act 4, so it's something I don't know? Who's the new Juliet? How come Len stopped at scene 5, and end it just like that? Why…?'

It was better to make random guesses than to just stare blankly at the summary.

_As soon as Miriam wakes up from her fake death, she will find Len dead._

'No, Miriam is still alive…'

_As soon as the culprit (whoever he / she is) wakes up from his / her fake death, he / she will find Len dead._

'No, that doesn't make any sense… I don't even know who the culprit is.'

But then again there's not many people involved in this case. It's pretty safe to assume that it's a crime of revenge for what Len did, so people who had the means to do it was the ones involved in that case.

Miriam, as the mother of the victim, and Tonio.

_As soon as Tonio wakes up from his fake death, he will find Len dead._

That.

That one made sense. The entire Act 4 made sense after Rin knew who the 'new' Juliet was.

'As soon as Tonio wakes up from his fake death, he will find Len dead.' Tonio faked his death, then he 'died', and when he wakes up, Len would be executed.

The whole point of the plan was to get Len killed, but, why did Len agree to play along?

'Len and Tonio had a 'chat' together, were they discussing this? Why?'

Rin didn't know the reason yet, and she wasn't sure about the 'backup' plan, one thing Rin was certain is Len was innocent. He didn't kill Tonio, Tonio wasn't even dead. Len shouldn't be executed, and Rin was sure Len didn't poison him.

He wasn't **that **stupid and careless, Len wouldn't want to get in trouble and go to prison **again**. Everything was planned by Tonio, and he somehow made Len to act as he wanted.

Unless Rin told everyone the truth. Len left that summary for her to solve, so he could be proved innocent.

'Now I know what happened… But… the officers wouldn't believe me just like that, right? I don't have any solid evidence or anything. Since everything is planned from the beginning I'm sure Tonio probably already hide everything that could be used as evidence…'

It was useless to know everything if in the end Rin doesn't have any evidence.

Is Len innocent? Yes he is.

The question was solved, and Rin's next question was, what to do next? Look for evidence? Where? Are there even any?

'Maybe I should go to the prison and talk to Len again… Will they let me in, though?' It's worth the shot.

* * *

3:35 PM

'What does this… Kaito guy look like?' A man, Miku was sure. What else? She should've asked Rin what he looked like.

Did she have to ask **every **man that passed by the prison? Not many people were walking on the streets, who'd want to go out when the rain was **that **heavy?

In the bright side, at least that'd make it easier for her to look for him, since not many were out. She held her umbrella tighter and sighed.

"Uh, excuse me Miss, are you Miku?" A man with an umbrella came and talked to her. Miku wasn't that sure, but something deep inside, just told her that the man there was Kaito.

"Yes, I'm Miku. And, you're **late**."

He was _**very**_ late.

"I know. Where's Rin?" He needed explanation, Kaito knew that Miku wasn't good at explaining things very much.

"She couldn't be here with us, she's in her master's mansion." Kaito was about to protest, but Miku continued.

"Rin said we should go to Tonio's mansion… Though if you have something else in mind, it's up to you."

"**We**?" Oh, he had to work with that girl around.

"Yes, **we**. Let's just go now, I don't like just… Standing here, cold, an..."

"Fine, if you're suffering **that **bad, we could just go inside..."

"We're not going to Tonio's-"

"You said it's up to me. I need to talk with Len, maybe as-"

"You know how long it took me and Rin to talk with him? It took us an hour or so and they only let us talk for five minutes! Are you…"

"Stop cutting every sentence I say!"

"No, **you **stop! I'm not the one who hung up on the phone several times!"

"If you could just be quiet for three whole minutes, then…"

"Excuse me, sir? Young lady?" An officer interrupted the war between the two stressful citizens.

'They could hear us arguing from the inside? I thought they couldn't hear us with the rain this heavy…' Kaito was sure his voice rose in every sentence he said though.

One was stressed because her best friend's master was in trouble; the other was stressed because his best friend was in prison, **again**.

"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to come inside, we're not looking for any trouble. May we?" Kaito and Miku came inside without hearing the officer's reply.

"Listen, Rin and I came here before, you don't know how long it is for those officers to let you talk with your friend!" It'd just be a waste of time, standing there doing nothing when they could be doing **something**. Whatever it is.

"I know how long it is. They'll let me in once I ask nicely." Kaito sounded confident about it. He knew more things than Miku, he knew how to handle 'those' kind of situations.

"Wh…"

"Shh, just stand here quietly 'till I'm done." Miku grumpily stood at the corner; the place where she stood before and watched Kaito approach one of the officers.

They talked for exactly two minutes, and exactly after that, they just let Kaito inside. No, he didn't wait for an hour, or argue, or anything. Miku's jaw dropped in amazement.

'What did he do…?'

* * *

3:40 PM

"So, how many times are you going to give me heart attack?" Kaito entered the cell Len was in. He didn't look so surprised to see Kaito there.

"I can't believe that greeting for me came from the person who said 'I love surprises'. Huh." Len sounded calm for someone who was about to die in a few days.

"Not these kind of surprises. I'd 'love' it if you somehow have a 'plan' to break out of prison like last time."

"Oh, I do. No need to worry." Since Len was so calm about it, Kaito started to wonder if he could be in any use there.

"Bribery?"

"No, I'm not like **you **who bribe everyone to get what you want."

"That's insulting you know." Insulting, but it was more or less the truth. He could go inside Len's cell with money, and Kaito asked 'nicely' to leave the two alone in the cell. No one was watching them, so if they want to talk about some 'secrets' that cell was the perfect place to talk.

"What are the odds of your 'plan' to succeed?"

"Nine over ten." It didn't take over three seconds for Len to answer that question.

"There's still one over ten chances that it might fail and you'll be executed. Hmm…"

"And that's what I'm worried about."

"And I thought you said no need to worry."

It was useless to ask 'Can't you at least tell me what your plan is?' Kaito thought. Len would tell Kaito a few minutes ago if he wanted.

"Time," Len said out of the blue.

"Time is everything." He was trying to tell Kaito something. Just, what is that something? Kaito knew time was important, if Len's 'plan' fails, he'll be executed and that could happen in just a few days, maybe even tomorrow.

"Do you want me to do something? It's not like they're listening or anything, just say it." The door was sealed tight; it'd be hard for someone to eavesdrop on them, even if they try **hard**. Kaito knew the door was soundproof.

"Help Rin, that's all I want you to do."

* * *

3:50 PM

'Ten minutes… He's been there for more than five minutes. That's not fair!' Rin only got five minutes to talk to him, how come Kaito can talk for more than that?

Miku knew she should be grateful that Kaito got ten minutes to talk to Len, but that just wasn't right, it wasn't 'possible'.

'No use complaining about it…' Miku was aware of that. It's a girl's trait to complain a lot, isn't it?

Miku looked around the prison and sighed. If she hadn't met Rin on the streets a few months ago, would she be standing there? In prison?

No, neither Miku or Rin would be at their places if they hadn't met each other.

Maybe not Rin… she had no place back then.

'I hope things go back to normal soon…'

A moment later, a familiar figure came inside the prison.

"Rin!" Miku liked screaming out people's name.

"You're soaking wet…" She walked up to her, she didn't care about the fact that everyone in there were staring at her. Miku should learn how to be quiet and **not **shout out people's name in public places.

"That's not important right now… I need to see Len again, there's something…"

"Rin!" Another called Rin's name. Kaito was done with his small interview with Len, a small useless interview with Len to be exact.

"Kaito, you're here…" Rin gave out a big sigh of relief. Things would be much easier with him around. At least, easier than it was before.

"Did you find anything?" She should, if not Rin wouldn't have that anxious expression on her face saying 'I have something to say!'.

"I know what happened, Len's innocent, he left me a message, but I… Don't have any evidence; I doubt the police would take Len's riddled message as evidence." Too much things to tell, that was the shortest way Rin could say it to them.

"All we need is evidence, then we can set him free?" Kaito said it as if things were _sooo _easy, no; no it wasn't, easier said than done.

"Tonio planned it, he wants Len to be executed so, since he planned everything from the beginning… I'm afraid he already hides all the evidence…"

"That's not possible, every case should have evidence, and we just have to look hard enough." Kaito rarely solves any cases.

He was more of the background type, the one who looks for information to give the detective, interrogations, disguises, and a little bit of money wouldn't hurt to get that 'information'. Even Len admitted that Kaito was the most reliable person to get information from.

"WAIT! I don't get it, if he didn't kill Tonio, who did?" Miku had no idea, and she had no idea how Kaito could relate so quickly to Rin. How'd he do that?

"No one did, Tonio's just sleeping, he's not dead. He drank some sort of drug that made it look like it." Rin said and started to shiver. The umbrella was _completely _useless.

"So, he'll wake up eventually from the dead?"

"More or less…" Rin untie the ribbon on her head, it didn't feel right to wear it when it's soaking wet.

"Then, why can't we just wait until he wakes up?" Miku said it with such a straight face, she didn't know that she just solved their problem.

"Time… That's what he's talking about… We'll just have to wait until he wakes up!" It wasn't such a useless interview after all.

"What happens if we're not there when he wakes up?" Their 'new' plan so far, was to catch Tonio when he wakes up. Surely Tonio had a plan on what to do after he wakes up, right?

"Who knows, maybe someone will pick him up and he'll hide until Len's execution, that's his goal, right?"

"I guess…"

"Let's make sure that Tonio's body stays here; in the autopsy room, so we can hand him over to the officer and get our friend out of prison. And maybe additional info from them. They haven't told us everything."

"Like, why Len agreed to do something like this." Rin still had no idea, but since they had a plan, a plan that just might work, she was a bit confident that she'll get the answer to that question.

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon."


	77. Moving On

*** Finally, solved...~! More or less... Just can't wait to finish the next chapter~ ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXVII: Moving On**_

7:50 PM

Tonio wondered when the last time he had slept that comfortably was.

Of course if he was to ignore the cold metallic table he was placed, and also the disturbing thought that someone might have cut open his body and treat him basically like a specimen. But it didn't even matter, because when he's awake, the doctor would proclaim the incident as miracle and that cursed one-armed detective would lose his head already.

Besides, Miriam would probably forbid them to cut him open anyway. She was too emotional to even want to know what poison killed her husband.

"Wakey, wakey~! Hey doc, his pulse is normal and his breathing's fine too. A 'dead' body couldn't possibly do that, right?" Kaito said cheerfully.

Tonio was still couldn't control his body, the poison still had its toll on him, so he couldn't react at all when he heard Kaito's voice.

Not that it would change anything. Under normal circumstances no one would be able to react anyway, the officer and doctor there proved it by being speechless and could utter nothing but 'impossible'.

There was a large debate between Kaito and the officers there before Tonio woke up.

'_That's not possible, this man is dead!_'

They repeated the same thing over and over like a broken tape. Kaito just asked if he, Rin and Miku could wait in the autopsy room. Then, four hours later Tonio regained consciousness.

Well, he hadn't opened his eyes yet, but Kaito knew from the bewildered face of the doctor who Miku forced to listen to his heartbeat. He had kept insisting that he made no mistake until he saw Tonio's eyelids tremble and his chest move in a familiar rhythm.

"Thank goodness he's awake…" Rin gave out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, you can't arrest that guy if he didn't even kill in the first place, just release him already!" Miku and Rin cornered an officer, and, they won.

"So, Tonio." Kaito knew he could hear him just fine, Kaito knew he was awake.

"You've got a loooot of explaining to do."

* * *

Two officers at one side of the room, Tonio and Len sat face to face with each other, and, Kaito in the middle between those two while Miku and Rin stood in the corner. Kaito convinced the officers to let him ask the questions, and his wish was somehow granted. Money was Len's best guess.

"Who should start first…?" Kaito tapped the table in front of him.

He knew it was impossible, but Kaito could somehow feel those 'death glares' from Len and Tonio. He was in the middle of those two, the only thing that stood to separate those two was a wooden table.

"There's always rocks, paper, scissors, b-"

"Can you be **serious **here? This is a **serious **situation, so be **serious**!" Miku couldn't help but shout from the corner.

"Oh, geez… Can you calm down? It's not like we're gonna die in five seconds; we have all the time in the world. Anyway. Maybe we should start with Len first. Hmm…"

"Len. Why did you agree on doing this play, when you know that it has high risks?"

"Tonio and I made a deal, and I agreed to do it." Len answered simply.

"And you **broke **your promise." Tonio gave him a cold stare, while on the other side of the table; it looked like Len was trying to hold his laughter.

"Our deal is that I'll act as the villain in your little play, I'll convince people that I killed you, and that's it. And the additional 'conditions' you told me were I'm not allowed to tell anyone about our deal, I'm not allowed to do anything else but what you already planned and I'm not allowed to involve anyone to our deal. That's it. How could I explain stuffs with this prison's time limit to anyone, anyway hm?"

"But sh-"

"I just happen to have a smart assistant, that's all. My final message to her was, since I'll die anyway, you can have my library, and play the piano. More or less, something like that."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Tonio slammed the table and stood up from his chair.

"Hey, sit down. If you do that with _that _kind of expression in your face, people will think you're the culprit. Then again, it's already crystal clear that you are, but still."

"Tch." Tonio said and sat back down.

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you just ask? Rin, how did you find out that he's actually sleeping? Did I leave you a message or something?"

"I found… A summary of a play, from Romeo and Juliet. And then I thought that… It's really similar, I mean, the situation right now with the story of Romeo and Juliet." Rin didn't want to cause trouble. Len more or less gave her a 'message', a riddled indirect one.

"See? Don't you realize that this is more or less Romeo and Juliet?"

"William Shakespeare didn't tell the readers what type of drug did Juliet drink, but some suspect it's cantarella. Did you use that as well, Tonio?" It was Tonio's turn to answer the questions, Kaito thought.

"Looks like Tonio's mind is still cloudy." After a minute passed, Kaito commented. "Len, what was your deal anyway? I'm pretty sure it's not money, or something you can use, 'cause in the end you'll die anyway."

"An antidote." A second after Len said that, the first thing that came to Rin's mind was the small bottle with that 'mysterious' liquid in it.

"You mean tha-"

"Yes. The bottle that I 'worked' so hard for, that I want you to drink." Len stared directly at Rin's eyes. Rin tried to process everything together, when she realized that… everything was her fault?

"Wait, antidote? But I was never poisoned!" The deal was an antidote for her, was the poison really dangerous?

"That poison, is… Time-released? I think that's the word for it. In the first few hours, the worst that could happen is for you to get dizzy and… Certain 'hallucinations'. Then as time passes, it gets worse, until you die a slow and painful death. It's quite hard to find the antidote, and Tonio just so happen to have it with him. Since he has the poison in the first place, of course he'd have the antidote for it."

Rin tried to remember… After she came back home from the party, she felt fine. Even before she drank that antidote, Rin felt fine. No hallucinations or anything, Len was acting weird, but that 'romantic' Len was real.

"Let me tell you something." Tonio finally spoke up. "All of your efforts so far, they're for nothing. What if I say, that the girl was never poisoned at all? I'm sure she's trying to remember what she felt back then right now."

All eyes were at Rin, and that made her somehow nervous, as if they're waiting for Rin to say **something **spectacular.

"Well, did you feel anything? Before you drank that antidote and after we had a 'talk'?" Tonio asked.

"No... I felt fine." Rin shook her head.

"I did all this… For nothing?" Len wasn't sure what to feel or what he was feeling that time.

Should he feel happy that everything went well so far and he'd be out of prison after that conversation or should he feel sad and disappointed that he was trying to save Rin, when the truth was she wasn't even in any danger at all?

"In order for that poison to work, the 'victim' needs to drink… A certain amount of it. She only took a few sips, that's why it didn't work. Still, even if she didn't die by poison, I would've eventually killed her by the knife." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and continued.

"Just like how you killed him, back then."

"I was quite impressed, with your assistant. I thought I could make a deal with her; I offered her what I thought was something she's been looking for the past few months. I can't believe she chose _**you **_over information about her own father."

"He makes it sound as if you two are lovers. It's possible that maybe Tonio thinks you two are..." Miku whispered, she made sure no one could hear them.

"Shh! Miku, this isn't the right time to discuss this!" Rin whispered back.

"I failed to ask her to cooperate, I failed to poison her, and so I asked myself, why can't I just kill her? Even if he eventually catches me, and even if I'll be executed, at least he'll know what it feels like."

"But you didn't kill her. You know the poison didn't work on Rin, what made you… put on this play?" Kaito observed those two well, so far no one had lied. He could tell by the eyes, the expression on their faces, so far so good. It'd be wrong to lie at that situation.

"He came by to my mansion. He started asking me questions about her, and her father, it was then that I realize, she was quite an important person to him. Why else would he do the trouble to visit **me**, wh-"

"I only asked those questions because I'm curious about her past." Len cut in.

"Hush, Len! You'll have your own chance to speak later, this is Tonio's turn!" Even though Kaito was 'more or less' in Len's side, he was the one asking questions there, he should be on neither of those sides.

"I took the risk of making a deal with him, I tricked him and made a deal. I told him her life was in danger, and the only way to save her was to drink the antidote."

Kaito tried to come up with more questions, but he figured, all questions had been answered.

"Oh… I think that's done, we already solved everything, right? Anything else you two want to add?" Kaito first looked at Tonio, then at Len. He kept at staring at Len, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Nothing, I don't need to say anything else. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." Len avoided Kaito's gaze, and instead accidentally looked at Rin, soaking wet.

"Those two should go home now." Even if Len said 'those two' it was clear that he was only looking at Rin.

"But…"

"Yeah, he's right, Rin… You'll catch a cold if you just stand here soaking wet, let's go back to the inn."

"Ah…"

"Everything's fine, you should just go back to the inn. They already confessed everything, so it's alright." Kaito convinced her, and Miku grabbed Rin's hand and softly pulled her out of the room.

"Don't let her catch a cold," Kaito couldn't resist but add something to add to that 'situation'. It was the first time in history that Kaito heard something like _that _from Len.

"D'aaaaww… You're so sweet." Followed by a giggle from Kaito.

* * *

8:25 PM

"This is really… Ugh, the busiest day of my life!" They were all busy doing the day, they hadn't eaten dinner yet, and after it was all finished, Miku and Rin **finally **felt hungry.

"Rin?" Miku looked at Rin, playing around with the fork on her hand.

"Rin, you shouldn't play with food like that… I put less onion in there, and more meat. It's delicious... Come on, eat it!" It was nice to eat warm soup; Miku thought it'd help warm the body. She and Rin already changed clothes; Miku even offered Rin a hot bath, but it still felt like winter all over again.

"Huh? Um… I'm sorry Miku, the food, it's delicious."

"Rin… You're eating soup… With a fork. No, you haven't even touched anything!"

"I'm sorry…" Rin looked down at her soup, Miku was right, she used less onions.

"You should stop apologizing. Do you feel cold or anything? Do you want to sit by the fire place? Want to borrow my muffler? Ah, I just remembered you don't have a muffler!"

"Miku, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? 'Cause, I'm sure… your master's gonna kill me if you catch a cold!" Miku could already imagine that scene.

"I'm fine, I just..."

"Oh no. You're thinking about 'oh this is all my fault' 'I caused all this' aren't you? Well, it's not, Rin!" Oh, how could Miku read her mind like that?

"Well, it is! He did it, for me… I think."

"He's a detective Rin, he's always that curious about those kinds of things…"

"If only I listened to him, if I didn't go to that party, then everything wouldn't happen…" Miku knew Rin was the 'blame herself instead of blaming others' type; luckily, Miku knew how to handle this kind of person.

"But Rin, remember what Tonio said? If you didn't die by poison, you'll eventually die by knife! If you didn't go to that party, who knows what'll happen to you! He'll 'take care' of you personally!"

"Still…"

"Listen, after you're done with dinner, just go to sleep alright? You need to rest; I know you must be tired." Sleep, Miku heard it was a human's best medicine besides time and laughter.

"I don't think I could sleep… There are just… Too many things are in my mind."

"Well, if you don't want to go to sleep, let's just talk! Let's just talk, until… Until dawn! Let's keep on talking, and talking… You'll be amazed; I'll always have some things to say… It's like, a sleepover!" Miku just hoped they wouldn't **literally **talk until dawn.

Rin just smile and nodded. She couldn't ask for anything more to Miku.

* * *

26th April 1890

11:00 AM

"You know, Len… It was really nice of you." Kaito knew Len didn't like talking about it; it was fun making him annoyed.

"If it's about Rin, I told you I'm curious about her past…" Len wondered why he invited Kaito to drink tea with him in his mansion. Well, Kaito did take care of some 'business' with some of the officers, so the press wouldn't know what happened the day before. Len knew he should be thankful, but Kaito was just **so **annoying.

"No, not that. I mean, what you did to Tonio. It was nice, that you didn't 'remind' the officers that Tonio bought those drugs illegally." He already embarrassed Len enough already, after Kaito said d'aaaaww to him.

"Still, in the end, he's in prison. Even if I didn't say anything, he'd still be charged, and that's what matters."

"Huh, you're just so nice. What happened to you?" Kaito took a sip of his tea.

"When do you think Tonio is available? I need to talk to him, I'm sure those officers are busy interrogating him regarding the drug dealer. Whoever it is." Len changed the subject.

"I'm not sure, those illegal drug things, it's not as complicated as murder cases, so I think you could go visit him tomorrow. With that kind of money, I think it's too easy to bribe those officers there, so I think Tonio'll be out in no time." And who knows, the same thing just might happen again. Tonio knew where he and Rin lived, and Len was 100% confident that Tonio hated him more than ever after what happened.

"Good to know."

"What do you want from him? Declare peace so you two won't kill each other ever again?"

"I'm still curious, Tonio haven't told us anything, about Rin's family. That means, if I ask nicely, he'll tell me a bit about them."

"You just got out of prison; you're going back in there?"

"Of course. If I know where Rin's family members are, I'm one step closer on solving her past."


	78. Erasing Memories

*** Great, school starts tomorrow. Hope this won't interrupt the story very much OoO Oh, and happy birthday Sonika and Tonio~! ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXVIII: Erasing **__**Memories**_

27th of April 1889

2:00 PM

"You have five minutes." The officer said and left Len and Tonio alone. Len saw Tonio lying on his bed in that small room of his, and realized how horrible the situation was for him.

It was bad enough Len killed his son, ruined his family's life, and put him in jail; Len just _had _to wake him up from his nap. Cranky, that must be the mood Tonio felt that second.

"What do you want?" he said, careful to choose the nicest words possible.

Len had to be careful, the last thing he wanted to do was to upset Tonio. He needed information, and so far Tonio was the only person who had it.

"I came to ask about Rin's family, my assistant you tried to kill." Len went straight to the point; there was no need to go all friendly like '_Kaito's style_'.

"Her family? What makes you think I know anything about it? I don't know." It took a second for Tonio to answer, he looked a bit confused and surprised.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He should've invited Kaito there, Len wasn't very confident in his 'lie-detecting- skills. He could detect lies, but he wasn't perfect at it. If it WAS an act, then Tonio was doing a good job, because he looked completely lost.

"I don't know means I don't know." Tonio answered, harsher than before.

"You said you knew, don't you remember? You wanted to use that as a 'bargain' for Rin!" It happened two days ago, he couldn't possibly forget something as important as that.

"No, I can't remember anything. I've no idea what you're talking about!"

"If this is an act…"

"This isn't an act; I've no idea what you're talking about, okay? If it's 'weird' it should be **you**, why of all people do you ask **me **about this? Yes, I tried to kill her, but that doesn't mean I know who or where her family is." Tonio looked at him, as if _Len _was the crazy one. Was that an act so Len wouldn't know who and where Rin family is? Some sort of 'revenge' for ruining Tonio's life?

"If you tell me where they are, I'll tell you the reason on why I killed your son." Another deal, Len thought.

He didn't mind telling him, so what if Tonio knew the reason why? Even if Tonio knew why Len had to kill him, didn't mean his son could arise from the dead or anything. That deal benefits Len more than Tonio, but still, maybe he'd agree.

"I told you, I don't know. If I knew, I'd accept that deal." Tonio looked down, and continued. "Whatever the reason is, I could never accept it. He's **innocent**."

'Says you.' Len replied in his head.

"Your time's up." Just when Len thought he could finally get a lead of Rin's past. He doubted the officers would give him another chance, and he wasn't much of the 'bribe-type'.

'Oh well… Time to ask around again.'

* * *

2:10 PM

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kaito knocked on the door, and a second later Rin opened the door to Len's mansion.

"Oh, Kaito… Welcome." Rin greeted him.

'She's still working?' Kaito thought, he didn't need to break in to Len's mansion after all. It was good practice, and he was sure Len wouldn't mine. At least, he'd forget about it in a few days or weeks.

"May I come in? I'm pretty sure Len's busy with Tonio there in prison."

"Of course." Rin let Kaito inside and they walked together to the living room.

"So you're here… Just waiting for him to go back? I thought you're still in your inn, resting right now…"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kaito sat down to the burgundy couch.

"I'm sure." Rin tried to convince Kaito, she felt fine. Rin would pick to work in the mansion than to rest in bed any day.

"You're a real hard worker, you know that, Rin? Seriously, if you're sick I'm going to blame it all on Len."

"He told me to go back whenever I feel better, and I feel better already, so…" Rin had nothing else in mind to say in her 'defense'.

"I'll go prepare some tea."

* * *

2:20 PM

'It's so weird…' Len unlocked the door to his mansion. 'Could it be that, that person…?'

"Welcome back, Len!" Kaito greeted him.

"Wh-How did you get inside my house?" Len didn't see that one coming.

"Oh, Rin let me in. She already left for today, though. Man! Rin's a workaholic isn't she? Even after what happened she didn't ask for a break or anything."

"I know…" Len sat down face to face with Kaito and sighed.

"Judging from the way you sigh and how lost you are right now, it doesn't look like you got what you want…"

"Tonio, he forgot everything about Rin's father. He said he doesn't know, and I could somehow tell he wasn't lying."

"Could somehow tell? Are you **really **sure he wasn't lying?" Kaito never accept any 'maybes'. It's either yes or no.

"I'm sure. I already asked one of the officers there, and he said… Before I had a talk with him, someone else came in, and right after he left… Tonio took a 'nap'." It was just a 'coincidence' with no strong evidence; still, Len thought that person and Tonio's 'nap' was something BIG. Call it a detective's instinct.

"And, do you have any idea who that person is?"

"Not a clue. I asked almost all of those officers. Many forgot, but a few remembered… Whoever it was, he wore a leather brown cloak, he covered himself quite well, no one remembered seeing his face at all. He came in around noon, two hours before me; only God knows where he is now."

"It's a 'he'?"

"Probably so, the man was quite big… Around your size. It's impossible for whoever that person is to be a lady." That was common sense speaking, it was _possible _that it could be a woman, but the odds were low.

Then again, there's that thing called high-heel shoes that's quite popular with the ladies.

"Hey, I'm not **THAT **big! It's like you're comparing me to a giant here. Fine, I'm a bit tall, but honestly I think it's just, you're kinda short."

"Back to the point. I think, whoever that person is… Erased Tonio's memory." Where did that idea come from? Kaito had to make sure twice that he heard the right thing. Erased?

"What makes you think he erased Tonio's memory? Any solid evidence?" Len still had that 'unsure' expression on his face, but he had his answer.

"It's a mere guess. But… I don't believe in 'coincidence'. He came in, they had a chat, Tonio took a 'nap' right after he left, and, when I asked Tonio didn't remember. Tonio wanted to use that information as a 'bargain'. It's not possible; he couldn't possibly forget something so important."

"Hm… You've got a point there. Anything else you want to share before I ask more questions?"

"If my 'guess' is correct, then… It clears some 'doubts' I have for Rin. It's clear that Rin's amnesia isn't an 'accident'. That person erased Tonio's memory of Rin's family for a reason, maybe... He doesn't want anyone to know who Rin's family really is. So, a certain someone doesn't want me to find out what Rin's past is."

"But you're STILL not sure if your guess is right or wrong."

"The question right now is, did he really forget? I'm sure, _before _he went to prison, before this thing ever happened, Tonio knew Rin's family. But something made him forget."

"Are you REALLY _**really **_sure he wasn't lying?" Again, Kaito asked.

"I tried to make a deal with him, and he said… If he knew Rin's family he'd agree to the deal."

Len left Kaito to try and process everything together. Tonio somehow 'forgot' about Rin's family, and someone extremely suspicious came in. Why else would someone wear a leather cloak that covered his entire face and body? If it was a 'normal' conversation there's no need to hide anything. What were they talking about? Threats? Was that the drug dealer? An enemy of Tonio's? Rin's relatives himself? Everything was too vague.

"Hm, you're awfully quiet." Len commented, Kaito hadn't say a thing for five whole minutes, and that rarely ever happens.

"Wait, I'm trying to think this through. You're saying that there's someone out there that could play around, erasing people's memories?"

"You make it sound so dangerous."

"And how you have to **avoid **all this."

"What do you mean? If someone's trying to hide it, that means her family or her past… isn't just like any other people's right? Something probably happened, someth-"

"I know you love solving mysteries, Len. But you know curiosity could kill."

"Just because I said that person is big, doesn't m-"

"I'm not saying, 'literally' kill. If what you said is true, that there's someone that could erase people's memory easily then, if you keep on researching about it sooner or later that person will come and erase your memories as well." Kaito paused.

"Imagine that you're almost there, on to solving everything and suddenly… That person erases your memory, and you have to start all over again. Or worse, you may end up like Rin!"

"Why do you care?" From the day Len got his detective license, he already knew that he was dealing with 'psychopaths' who wouldn't hesitate to kill 'geniuses' who could think of alibis, he knew that already. If it's only memory at stake, he thought there's less danger involved.

"There's not much difference, between a person who lost his memories and someone who just died, and reborn again as another person."

Memory.

Memory makes the world go round, and that was a fact. If everyone in the world suddenly forgot what comes after March, and someone says it's Thursday, then everyone will think it's Thursday. February, March, Thursday, April, May, and so on. No one knew what it was before, and the only lead was Thursday, so it's Thursday.

If someone forgot her name and someone said it's Rin, then it's Rin. No one knew what it was before, and the only lead was Rin, so it's Rin. It's not like there were any other names that time. When people lose their memories, it's like they are reborn as another person, with no clue at all what their 'past' lives were like.

"Erasing memories... what if that person erases not only the present, but your past as well, just like what happened to Rin? Don't you remember the Rin back then?" The Rin 'back then'. Of course Len remembered.

The Rin 'back then' rarely ever smiles or talk. The Rin 'back then' didn't like books or interested in them. The Rin 'back then' smashed his head with a rock because Len **nearly** did something wrong. She was so gloomy and always follows instructions down to the last comma.

For a while, she was like a marionette. Losing memory can mean losing personality too.

And for the Rin back then, it must have been devastating.

"I just want to know why Rin's past is so important. And besides, I've been through worse situations."

"What if you've already solved it before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it possible, that maybe you've solved Rin's past before? You two met just a few months ago, but, isn't it possible? Maybe you already figured everything out, and suddenly that man just… Erased everything from your memory." That was possible.

"I'm sorry if I'm discouraging you or anything, I'm just trying to show you the dark side of the situation right now, but then again it's your life." Len gave it a little more thought, and sighed.

Already in his mind 'worst scenario' even worse than Kaito had thought of appeared.

"Maybe as time passes the puzzle pieces will just come together, even without the player moving them. Who knows, maybe there'll come a day where Rin suddenly remembers everything." He added.

"If it's really important then, it'd come back. Even if they're just flashes. Well, that's what happens in all those plays and books." Kaito said.

The risk was high, and Len didn't want his memories erased, so he nodded.

"You're right, but you know, I just found out something… You come visit me a lot these days..."

"What do you mean? You called me here, remember? Rin actually did it, but it's more or less like that."

"Huh, nothing. It's just that you rarely ever visit me, then after the 'Alice' case; if I'm not mistaken, you visit me more often." Ever since Rin came, to be exact.

"I guess… Never mind that. For the next case, you're going to help me, with that organization thingy, right?" Len did owe him, and he was more or less as curious as Kaito was. If it's possible they just might stop that organization so no more people could be used as experiments.

"It'll be dangerous, huh?"

"What, you're scared?"

"No, I'm just wondering whether I should invite Rin or not."

"If you act on your own again, she'll get depressed and that Miku girl might forbid her to work here, you know?"

"I guess…"

"It's her job to assist you, so tell her to get ready."

"Get ready for what? We're just going inside, right?"

"You two should prepare your stories. We're going undercover here, so make it less researchable. Like, I don't know, say that Rin's your wife or fiancée or something, and you two happy couple are rese-"

"Or I can say she's my assistant and we're studying humans' organs." Plain and simple.

"You're no fun."

"When should we leave?" Len ignored him.

"I should've gone there yesterday, I'm pretty sure they're gonna punish me… Hm, but you two are probably still tired from what happened with Tonio. You should just rest, and go, around 3 days from now? I think I'll still be alive and well 3 days from now, so, no need to worry."


	79. The Other Side

*** Happy birthday Rin and Len! It's July 18th, their ACT 2 birthday~ YEAY! ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXIX: The Other Side**_

28th April 1890

10:30 AM

"It was really sweet you know… I could see it in his eyes; he had that 'worried' look! I took care of Rin really well, 'cause I knew he'd kill me if Rin catches a cold!" Thanks to a certain someone, Len's 'murder' case didn't reach the media at all. Miku already asked nicely to Luka NOT to tell anyone about it, which was rather weird because she's supposed to know nothing to begin with. Then again, anyone in the market there could hear Miku's irritatingly loud voice.

"It wasn't anything like that! He wanted _both _of us to go home, remember?" Rin couldn't stop Miku from telling Luka the story. Luka was her friend, and of course she'd hate to keep secrets from her, but Rin wished Miku could tell more facts and less…

Love.

"We all know he was looking **directly **at you when he said that. That Kaito guy's a witness; I bet he saw it too." Len was **a bit **worried of Rin, why was Miku so hyper about it?

"So, Luka… Is that tuna you have there?" Rin tried to stir the conversation away. Grocery shopping. They went to the market to shop, NOT to talk about a tragic love story.

"Nice try, Rin." Luka smirked and let Miku continue the story.

"What else, what else… I think I told you everything already, Luka." Finally.

"I'm just glad everything is fine now." Rin spotted another chance; she could try and stir the conversation away again. Another topic, another topic…

"You didn't buy much, Miku…" Rin pointed at Miku's light-looking shopping bag. "Well, it looks light from this angle." Rin added.

"Yeah… I bought less meat and twice the amount of onions." Miku showed Rin and Luka her brown shopping bag, filled with onions.

"… I'm surprised you can keep up with her… Appetite, Rin." Luka made it sound like that was a compliment for her. Rin was used to it; it was good enough Miku cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner for her.

"W-wait! Don't get the wrong idea, not ALL of them are for me!"

"Of course, you'll give some of them to Rin, right?" IF Miku ate all those onions, could she gain a lot of weight? It was possible…

"My cousin is coming to town, so… I have to make sure we won't fight for it."

"Your cousin has the same taste as you?" Two onion freaks fighting over onions. With Miku's 'strong' attitude, Rin could imagine **that **catastrophe, of running out of onions.

"More or less. He'll come by next week and help around the inn, so things will be much easier for us, Rin!"

"What's he like? Loud? Annoying?" Was the inn big enough to handle TWO Hatsunes?

"Really, Luka? That's what you think of me, loud and annoying?"

"Calm down Miku, I was just teasing you. Seriously though, what's he like?"

"… Annoying and loud. That's the best way I could describe him."

"Good luck, Rin."

"Hey!" Luka let out a small laugh, seeing Miku's reaction like that was priceless. "Anyway… Where are we going next, hm?"

"I think I have everything I need here… Do you want to buy anything, Rin?"

"No… I won't be around for the next few da-"

"WHAT? You're going on a case already?" Oh, Rin hadn't told Miku about her and Len's secret 'undercover' mission to a dangerous building with sadistic researchers in there experimenting with human's organs, not yet. It was a better idea not to tell Miku in full detail what she and Len were about to do.

"We're just going… To visit a building, walk around, and leave. Something like that." That was by far the simplest way to explain what Rin would do in the next few days.

"Are you sure you're not tired at all? Are you really **REALLY **fine with it?" It was sweet of Miku to care about her so much, it even made Rin feel guilty for not being clear to her. Then again, it was better to be 'unclear' than to make Miku worry.

"Miku's right, Rin… If you're tired or get sick or anything on the job, it'll only make things worse."

"I'm okay, don't worry…" Sometimes Rin wishes people would stop underestimating her. Was she really THAT weak in everyone's eyes? "Trust me on this."

"Weeeelll… We know that Rin's master is a health-freak, so I think you'll be fine. Though there's nothing wrong with worrying, right?"

'Worrying and overreacting are two different things.' Rin replied in her head.

* * *

10:50 AM

"You know I wonder what onions taste like with bread." The three of them walked out from the bakery.

"Listen, Rin. If you want delicious AND edible foods, you can always visit my café, alright, dear?" Rin just nodded and smile at her.

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny Luka." Even idiots could tell the sharp sarcasm in Miku's voice. "Let's go back to the inn, do you want to come and play with us for a while, Luka?"

"I would, but I can't leave the café like that. If I'm gone any longer my boss will be furious at me…"

"Sounds like you have a scary boss, Luka."

Miku, Rin, and Luka passed through the bookstore, being a bookworm; Rin couldn't help but took a small peek.

"Huh?" It was just a glimpse, though for a second there, Rin thought she saw Len in that bookstore. Miku and Luka, who were chatting happily in front of Rin, stopped and looked back.

"What's wrong Rin? Do you want to visit the bookstore? We'll wait for you here if you want to go and buy some books." Rin snapped out of it and ignored that small flash of hers.

"It's nothing…. Let's go back to the inn, Miku."

"Rin!" It wasn't a mirage after all, it was the real. In the bright side, Rin was glad she wasn't just 'seeing things', for a moment she thought she was stressed and would see Len everywhere.

"Oh, Len… It's nice seeing you here." Rin prayed from the bottom of her heart so Miku and Luka wouldn't make a big fuss about 'how it must be fate to meet Len there'. It was irritating.

Rin looked down at Len's left hand and saw what Len bought from the bookstore.

'Is that a sketchbook? Well, what else could it be? Wait… Len can draw?'

"I guess I'll see you later, Len…" Rin didn't want to stand there and wait for someone to speak up, that awkward situation was too… Uncomfortable for her to handle.

"W-wait!" Len stopped her just in time. "If you're not busy, then… Ah, but then again, you have too many things in your hands right now, never mind." Len pointed at the shopping bag filled with Miku's onions.

"Not at all!" Miku snatched Rin's shopping bag from her arms and turned to Len. "Rin's not busy at all, I've got everything under control here and I'm sure Luka there'll be happy to help me! You can go and play with him, Rin. I can make it back to the inn myself!"

"No, really. If you're busy I could go talk to you another ti-"

"Hey, if you want to talk to her, talk to her **NOW**. You want privacy that badly, Luka and I could just leave. Come on, Luka." Miku was harsh and pushy, but it worked.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave those two like that?" Luka whispered. She admitted, Miku made quite a scene back there.

"Of course it's okay! The universe wouldn't explode just 'cause those two are left alone." Miku was so hyper that day.

"I hope you're right." Luka sighed. At one side it was a bit wrong to push those two together, mainly because Luka thought Rin and Len were completely clueless about things. But if Miku didn't come in, those two would never… improve, wouldn't they?

"And besides…" Miku gave what Luka thought was an evil-looking smile.

"I think… Rin's master is going to tell Rin something really important to her. Just a feeling."

* * *

11:00 AM

"I'm sorry; Miku could be a bit… Pushy, sometimes." After Miku and Luka left them alone, they started to walk around the market together. Rin was still waiting when Len would tell her what he wanted to say to her.

"It's okay, it's good to know you have someone… strong willed like her to keep an eye on you." That's a good way to look at things.

"Is that a sketchbook?" Rin was sure it was; she just wanted to start a conversation.

"It is, I used to draw a lot… before I went to prison and all. I'm already used to writing with my right hand now, so I thought it's a good time to try again."

"That's good." That was the end of that, Rin didn't know what else to say. It's supposed to be Len's turn to speak. That was the reason both of them were walking around, wasn't it? Because Len had something to say?

"What was it… You said you wanted to tell me something?" If Rin didn't ask, Len would never tell.

"Well, I…" Len looked a bit troubled with… whatever he wanted to tell her. "I've... I want to tell you this, it's been in my mind for a while, since I think we're good friends now." Why was Len making her nervous?

"Can I ask your opinion?"

"Opinion? On what?" She couldn't think of any reasons on why Len would want to ask _her _opinion on anything.

"Do you want to sit down in the park? I think it'll be better for us to talk there."

* * *

11:10 AM

The park was as quite as always, Rin wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Rin thought if things were too quiet it'd make the atmosphere tenser.

"I've been wondering, for a while." Len put the sketchbook on his lap, and flipped through the empty pages.

"You know that taking someone's life is wrong, so, what do you think of me?" Perfect, Len had to ask THAT question to her, so straight forward too. "Answer it honestly, don't lie." Len was kind enough to give Rin time to think things through.

"I think you're a good friend of mine." That was what Len said earlier, and Rin felt the same way.

Regretfully…

"But you said it's wrong and I once did it!"

"If I hated you I would've left by now."

"It's just that… I've been thinking about what I did. I don't know, I think it's… regret?" Rin thought it was weird, Len didn't look _that _lost a few days ago, why the sudden change?

"Why now?" If it's regret shouldn't Len feel it years ago when he was still in prison?

"I blame Tonio for this. He was so clueless, he didn't know that his son was…" Len didn't feel like continuing it at all, so he just shrugged.

"How long have you felt… stressed like this? Regretful?"

"Four years." Right after he killed him, Rin figured.

"I guess I kept on… Lying to myself that I don't regret it at all, and saying it was the right thing to do. Still, a small part of me still thought it was wrong." In Rin's ears, why did it sound like he was 'forced' to kill him? Len felt guilty over it, so why did he do it?

"You really shouldn't keep this to yourself, this is bothering you right? Why didn't you talk about it with Kaito?"

"Heh." Len let out... A laugh? "I guess I was scared, knowing who he is, I know his reaction about this would only make me feel worse about things."

"So you think I could make you feel better?" It was more or less an honor for her.

"I trust you enough to solve a riddle for me while my life is on the line, of course I trust you could make me feel better." Len was so… Out of character. No, maybe it was just Len being honest to himself, and Rin. Was it because he trusted her enough and showed him his 'honest' self?

"But I can't help you if you don't tell me… Why you did it in the first place." Rin would know about it, sooner or later. Len knew that, he couldn't avoid that topic forever. Rin wouldn't leave her just because he told her a reason. Probably.

"I already told you, right? That I'm trying to solve my mother's last case before she died." Rin nodded and let him continue. "The building she was in was completely destroyed, no evidence was left behind, thanks to that fire. I was completely stumped, but then a few years later… To be exact, four years ago, I received a letter." Len finally stopped playing with his sketchbook and looked at Rin in the eye.

"It was from my mother. Her final letter, for me." Things were too vague for Rin to make a comment, the letter… What? How was it related to Tonio's son?

"And it said that I have to kill that boy." Rin didn't know Len's mother, she didn't even know her _name_. From how Len talked about her and how he wanted to solve his mother's last case was hard proof enough that she was a kind woman. Why would someone so 'kind' ask her own son to kill? What kind of mother is that?

"Are you really sure it's your mother? It wasn't… A prank or something?" Four years ago Len hoped it was a prank, but it wasn't.

"It was a long letter, her previous cases were mentioned there, and I've no idea who would do such a prank... What worries me the most is… What if that letter was a fake?" If it really was true, then a boy died for nothing.

Len wasn't sure he could live with that, with greater guilt than he's feeling then.

"Can you tell me what made you do it?"

"Heh. It was the devil speaking. I was lost, tired, and stressed. I thought if I killed him it'd make me feel better."

"Did it work?" If Len said yes, Rin would _**really **_change her point of view on Len.

"Not at all."

"Even so, I… If his son really WAS dangerous then, maybe it's a good thing I killed him, just like all the other culprits in those cases we solved."

"Wasn't he just a boy?" How could a boy be so dangerous? Was that even possible?

"I heard the youngest murderer was about ten years old, it's not impossible." Speechless. Rin was completely speechless, and so was Len. He tried comparing things, how he felt before he talked to Rin and how he felt after. Len felt three times better.

"Thank you, talking about this… Really calms me down."

"I didn't do anything." Rin looked at him confusedly.

"You're here with me listening to all my rants without a single complaint, that's something." The faint smile Len gave him nearly made Rin jump. In fact, it made Rin's heart jump. Why? Rin didn't feel like thinking about that.

"I think I'll go back to the mansion now, you should go back to the inn as well." Len stood up from the park bench and carried his sketchbook.

"Okay."

"I'll see you in two days, Rin. It'll be your first time doing undercover, right?" She nodded, and without saying anything else, he left Rin at the park.

'Oh, Len...' Rin sighed.

The serious Len in cases, the cold Len, and the 'powerful' and brave Len who saved her multiple times, just how many sides of him he hadn't showed her?

* * *

**Fun fact**:

It's true, when Len said "youngest murderer was about ten years old" it's **really** true.

The culprits of the 'James Bulger' case were both ten years old. Robert, and Jon. They **kidnapped** James Bulger (James was two years old), **tortured** him in some parts you DON'T want to know, and **murdered** him. It happened in Liverpool, 1993.

As far as I know, those two kids are the youngest murderers. I think, I've no idea.

For more info visit wikipedia, 'cause it knows all 8D


	80. Jack the Ripper

*** I did a presentation on Jack the Ripper today in English class today... A~h the notes are long~ 8D ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXX: Jack the Ripper**_

30th April 1890

03:00 PM

"Rin, calm down." Len's tone wasn't so convincing, it actually made Rin feel worse.

"I can't, I have to study!" Rin was still concentrating on the book he gave her. It was too obvious that Rin was panicking, ever since Len told her that **MAYBE **to enter that building the members there **MIGHT **ask some questions about their research, about organs; and Rin knew nothing about them.

"Just memorize the basic." Unfortunately the book didn't come with summary, and Rin had no idea how to extract the basic from the whole book. She couldn't even tell which topic was basic material.

'There's no way she could memorize a whole book in just a few minutes…' Len looked out the carriage window instead. They were almost there, he could see a dark grey three story building not so far away.

"We're here." Len knew it'd make Rin even MORE nervous, but it was the truth.

"B-but… I haven't memorized anything yet!" Len would be more surprised if anything stays inside Rin's head.

Panic + nervous + study = Zero result.

"It's okay, if they ask any questions **I'll **answer it. Kaito said no one asked anything in his case anyway, so cross your fingers."

Kaito… Len hadn't heard from him at all the past few days. If Kaito couldn't make it out of that building alive, no one can.

'He's probably fine. He probably didn't call me the past few days because he's probably busy or have nothing to report.'

He and Rin went out the carriage and examined the building. There wasn't much to look at though, the windows were all covered by curtains, and Rin was confident no one ever opens those curtains.

In the bright side, there were no security guards around the building. In the dark side, villains, innocent people, and mad scientists were there.

Len asked himself again, was it a good idea to drag someone like _**Rin **_to that building?

"Are you ready?" It was **so **clear that Rin wasn't ready for any of it, but she nodded anyway.

"You know, you could go to the inn, a-"

"I'll be fine, don't worry…" Hate at first sight. She didn't like that building, there was… A disturbing aura? Rin just didn't like it; innocent people died there, MANY of them.

"We know what we're going to do, right? We'll just come inside, look around, get information, what they're doing in details, take some evidence, and leave the building. We could leave everything else to the officers afterwards. It's not that hard." Len made it sound **so **easy. They're just MAD scientists, how are they any different than any other culprits?

Except of course for their expertise in science, but it's not like there hadn't been any genius who commit crimes before.

"If it's so simple why hadn't Kaito done that already?" As much as Rin wanted to be positive, that thought _did _disturb her.

"His goal is different from ours, he just he said he wanted to look around." Probably. Kaito _probably _wanted to look around for a few days. Len was as clueless as Rin was about what Kaito was doing.

"Let's go inside now." Seeing as there was no bell, Len knocked on the oak door and waited for someone to answer. Rin tried to wipe her nervous face and took three deep breaths. It'd be a catastrophe if Rin put on a 'troubled' face, she had to look… 'professional'.

Finally, someone unlocked the door from the inside. The sound the person made when unlocking told Len that there were more than one lock used just in that door. How many locks were there? None of them could tell.

"Afternoon." Len greeted the red haired man who opened the door. As soon as he saw Len, he had that shocked expression in his face. It was just a flash, but Len saw it. He had to admit that person was good at hiding his 'face'.

"Is something wrong?" Len asked so innocently. He had his arm on, so that person shouldn't be so surprised.

"Nothing… The girl, there…" Rin? Len was so sure the man was looking at _him _when he had that 'stunned' face. "… Has beautiful sapphire eyes." Rin didn't like being stared at by a possibly-mad-scientist in the eyes.

'I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous.' Rin kept her neutral face up.

'Her eyes? Why was he looking at her **eyes**?' Len knew Rin had a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes, so? What was he trying to do, looking at Rin's eyes like that?

"Ah, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Allen Abaddonia, and this is my assistant Rilliane."

"And we came here because we heard of an interesting… Organization." The man studied Rin and Len from top to bottom, and finally introduced himself.

"My name is Ted; it's a pleasure to meet you both." He put on an obviously fake smile; it made Rin wonder why he put it on in the first place. "And you came here, because…?"

"I heard this is a good place to do research... I and my assistant here have done many research and experiments, but we'd like to meet others who are researching this as well. I heard from a fellow researcher about this place, and I was interested." Had he answer every possible question that Ted will ask?

"Please come inside, Mr. Allen, Ms. Rilliane." That was surprisingly easy. He let them in just like that?

'Then again, Kaito didn't say it was hard.' Len thought and came inside the building.

The man locked the door and led the way, to an endless looking hallway. No intersection or anything, it was just… A straight grey hallway. In at least every 1.5 meters there would be two doors, one in the right and one in the left.

Their 'job' there was to find out what that secret 'organization' was doing, however some parts of Rin didn't want to know what was inside.

"It's awfully quiet in here." All Len could hear was their own footsteps, he couldn't even hear others' footsteps. A building _that _big should have _at least _one hundred people inside. Where are they?

"Well, every once in a while you can hear screams. Only if it's _really _loud, though." Rin tried not to think and imagine things too much while they were there.

"Where are you taking us, exactly?" Len couldn't guess, while Rin didn't want to guess. She knew whatever it is; it's a place she'd rather avoid.

"Just another lab, you don't mind if we start today, right? We're… Quite understaffed." It was a good chance to stir the conversation away.

"We can start today, but before that it'd be better if you tell us a bit of information… About this building."

"If only I knew where to start… Maybe I'll start with what we're doing right now." Len never knew it could go so smoothly, and Rin wasn't as nervous as she felt before, a **bit **better. So far, so good.

"Have you heard of Jack the Ripper?" The murderer that haunted Whitechapel in 1888. Len wasn't really interested, though the murder cases he made was really interesting.

"A little."

"Let me change the question then. Do you know what he did to his victims?" They were killed; Len didn't know anything else other than that so he shook his head.

"Deep throat slashes, abdominal and genital-area mutilation, removal of internal organs, and progressive facial mutilations. Why do you think he did that?"

"I'm not sure. For, who knows, black magic?" Some people are just crazy.

"Have you ever wondered where 'Jack the Ripper' keeps those organs?" Ted gave him a cold stare, and as if by telepathy, Len understood what he was saying.

"Jack the Ripper is a member of this organization?"

'Someone as 'famous' as Jack the Ripper is a member of an organization no one knows about… If this organization has someone so… Skilled like Jack the Ripper, then…'

Anyone could stop a human's heart to stop beating. But could they take a human's specific organ, know where that specific place is, and took it in a short time? No, only an expert in human body or a doctor could do it. But to think he might be a scientist there, in the organization…

"Not exactly a member, we hired him as an assassin, to take… Certain organs." So he had to kill? Rin knew it was just as wrong, but why couldn't they take the organs' from people who already died?

'No… If I ask that question… It just cause trouble, or suspicion… I'll just stay quiet for now.' Rin said and looked at Len who was processing everything together.

"He stopped those murders already, right?" He hadn't heard any cases with the Ripper's MO. No 'missing organs' case or anything.

"We told him to stop because it attracts too much attention. So, we started kidnapping children in the streets, who doesn't have families or any money. No one cares about them, so no one'll notice if they're gone. This method we're using here is much easier, and attracts less attention from the media." Len could see Rin's face was turning pale by the second.

'Maybe it's a bad idea to bring her along?'

* * *

The three finally stopped at a door, a door that was the same as any other door, with no sign or board saying what room it is. Len was honestly impressed that Ted could remember which doors lead to which room.

"I hope you're ready for your first task." Ted opened the door and let Rin and Len enter the room.

The smell of corpse filled the entire room, Len had seen and smelt corpses before, but never smelt something _that _strong.

'There're ten… No, there are MORE than ten corpses here.' It was too dark for the eyes to tell, but his nose told him that number.

While Rin and Len covered their noses, Ted walked calmly and turned on the lights. Even with the lights on, it was still too dim.

At least three cabinets and cupboards were there, the room was filled with it. Rin didn't want to know what was inside the cupboards and cabinets; it might be organs, or medicines… Thinking about it made her shiver. The smell came from the cabinets and cupboards... So it must be something rotten.

The most 'interesting' thing in that room was the operation table, with a 10-year old boy strapped tightly on it with a belt. Len walked towards the boy on the operation table; he and Rin could see it, the boy was still breathing.

"Your first task is to take this boy's kidneys from the inside, that's all. It isn't hard now, is it?" Len could wipe his 'shock' reaction from his face in four seconds, but Rin couldn't.

"I-isn't he still… alive?" Rin wasn't an expert on the human's bodies, but she knew that if you remove someone's kidneys, they'll die.

"Don't you always take their organs like we do? I thought you two are researchers…" They couldn't back down; they haven't heard everything from them yet. Len knew how to do it; he knew how to remove them. The problem was, the boy would **obviously **die if Len took them out.

'This isn't good… I can't give up now, I haven't heard everything from him yet, there are things that I don't understand yet, I need to stay in this organization until I do! But I couldn't possible take… Another life. And if I don't operate on him now, Ted just might question why and…' Who knows what Ted would do to them. They'd be used as experiments as well; it was a bad idea to give up.

Kill the boy, or be killed. Or to be used as experiments, THEN be killed in the process. Either way, they're all end in someone's death.

'Did Kaito go through the same thing? He wouldn't possibly do it, would he?' Len looked at Rin and saw she was four times more miserable than he was there.

'She shouldn't be here right now; she'll probably faint if I open his body with a scalpel.' It was too late to send Rin back to the inn, or was it? Len thought up another way.

"Rilliane, on our way here, didn't you say you want to go to the toilet?"

"Huh…?" Rin was too busy thinking about what'd happen next she didn't pay attention to her surroundings at all.

"How long are you going to hold it? Just go to the toilet already. I'm sure this building has one toilet, right?" Len gave her the 'stare' that said 'GET OUT OF HERE'. Rin could somehow read that from his face, it was too complicated to explain.

"The toilet isn't far from here, from here you should go to the main door's direction, it's the fourth door from the entrance in the right."

"You're going to stay here and operate on him, right?"

"Of course I will, I wouldn't come here if I couldn't do just that." Was Len really serious? Rin's job was to make sure Len wouldn't do any harm, and that includes killing someone. She shouldn't go to the toilet!

"I don't need to go to the toilet anymore." It didn't look like Rin was going to move an inch from where she was standing.

"Yes you do. I'm your boss, so you'll **DO **as _**I **_say." It sounded more like a threat than an order.

"I can't go to the toilet, I should stay here and _**assist **_you!" And by assist, Rin meant, prevent Len from doing any harm.

"Why is it so hard for you to listen to me, just **GO **TO THE DAMN TOILET, RILLIANE!" Had Len ever yelled at her like that before? Had he? Rin didn't know, or maybe her head was a bit fuzzy from everything she couldn't remember it.

"... Okay." Rin walked slowly to the door and tried to convince herself that everything would be okay. Len would know the right thing to do; he SHOULD know the right thing to do there.

'I should trust him, the same way he trusts me, … Right?'

* * *

Notes:

Kidneys are important to filter stuffs from our blood, but we can live with only one. Only weaker. That's why kidneys don't always taken from dead donor, sometimes from living person. The donor would live with only one healthy kidney, while the recipient would live with two 'sick' and one healthy kidneys. Also exist urban legend about kidney taking society. They'd drug you, and let you go somewhere. When you know it, you only have one kidney. The other, according to the legend is sold to black market. Scary…

Scalpel is a small and extremely sharp bladed instrument used for surgery (WIKIPEDIA COPY-PASTE! 8D)

There are lots of theories about Jack the Ripper, a reviewer mentioned Jack the Ripper lived in America. Maybe it's true, I've no idea. I use wikipedia (of course) and bought a book about one of the _possible _identities of Jack the Ripper, and I liked that theory.

Jack's MO is most of his victims had scars on the throat, (it's probably to prevent them to scream for help and kill them quickly. Since Jack _probably _wanted to take their organs like Madam Red from Kuroshitsuji.)

"Why couldn't they take the organs' from people who already died?" I asked that question to my teacher, I forgot what we were discussing, but I asked that. And he said:

"The family members / relatives of 'that person' wouldn't let you."

(But I think he's just MAD!)

I forgot which country, or if that country are still doing it, but it's true that 'researchers' take... People from the streets, that have no identities or anything, that have no money, or home and just USE them. It's a smart idea (I'm not saying it's good) because that way you can't report to the police. (Beta trivia : this idea is also used by Namie from Durarara! when she was still a scientist, so the country Anon means could be Japan.)

This is the reason why I love my history teacher. He just gives random facts when the topic's not related to it at all 8D


	81. Inside That Building

*** This chapter needs more blood... Anyway, Happy 3-days-kinda-late Birthday, Gakupo! 8D ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXI: Inside That Building**_

'She's out now… But can I really do it? I don't have much time…' Len was just standing there; his eyes were locked on the poor boy. He had to make up his mind, quick. Len knew the consequences already. If he killed the boy, he and Rin would still be safe.

'Rin will probably hate me for life if I do that, though…' She might even quit being his assistant. Even if she wouldn't, Miku would certainly force her to if she finds out.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Should he distract Ted with a conversation? Even so, he can't run away forever, he had to do **something**.

"Right… Of course, I'll operate on him." Len blamed his mind, he was panicking, why did he say that?

"Or do I have to start it off for you?" He grabbed the scalpel from the toolbox and positioned himself.

"Don't be so nervous, just because I'm here…" With the scalpel, Ted sliced open the boy's abdomen.

'He didn't even use gel!' (Surgeons should use an antibiotic gel first before they slice the body open with the scalpel)

"Just treat this like any other experiments you've done before." Ted handed the scalpel to Len.

'There's no backing down now…' It was already sliced open. Even if Len tried to 'distract' Ted, it isn't good for a human's body to be let open like that for a long time. Still, he couldn't possibly do it.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting? Should I point out which organs are the kidneys?" Ted didn't sound so happy at all, was he starting to doubt him?

"I know, I know… I'll do it now." Len could see the organs just fine, there was enough light. For some reason he tried to imagine Rin's reaction if she saw that. She'd faint.

…

No, she'd probably yell at him saying he shouldn't do it.

Or perhaps even stab him with one of the scalpels there. It was after all part of her job, and she took that particular duty seriously.

Just cut the veins connecting it to the kidney, take it with the forceps, repeat the process and close up the patient. Sounds easy, right?

'I'm sorry, Rin…' It's only **one **boy; if Len takes the boy's kidneys then he'd gain Ted's trust. That way investigation could go well, and he and Rin could leave the building ALIVE and tell the world about it. Sacrifice one to save everyone else in the building.

Just before Len's scalpel was even near the skin, the door was slammed opened, hard. Len was **so **close on killing the boy, he nearly dropped his scalpel there. NEARLY.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ted, help me out here!" Len gave out a sigh of relief, in his head. He'd never felt so relieved before.

'Great timing as always, Kaito.' Len said in his head and watched Kaito's 'panicked' look. He came over to Ted, panted for two whole seconds, took a time to breathe, and finally said…

"One of our chimeras escaped!" Acting or not, Len didn't really care, Ted seemed distracted by it.

"Chi-What?" Ted was panicking, that was good…

"Come on, help me find it!" Before Kaito drag Ted out, he gave a wink at Len. But then he noticed Ted raising one of his eyebrows. Huh? Did Ted see that?

"I twitch a lot when I panic, can't help it." Kaito added a few more twitch and left with Ted.

Perfect, Len was completely alone with the boy.

'Alright, it's time to close him up.'

* * *

3:25 PM

"I went downstairs, and… Then she just… Jumped out of her cage! I tried to chase her, I REALLY did… But then I lost sight of that chimera. It's a healthy one, too… She ran really, **REALLY **fast." They locked the main door and most of the windows, no chimera could escape. Unless it already left the building.

"So, what should we do?" Kaito stopped and asked Ted, who was panicking. It was a strange sight; to see Ted in panic like that. Kaito didn't even know Ted had emotions.

"I think we should split up." Kaito finally spoke up, he had to find Rin and told her what to do. Leave. **If **anything bad happens to him or Len, at least there'll be an eye witness, right?

"That does seem to be the best option…" Ted said after a moment. He then closed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Then I'll look in the basement, Kyle you should go to the roof," Perfect. Separate ways means less surveillance time.

"Got it!" Kaito rushed off to the stairs, and so did Ted. When he was sure Ted wouldn't return for a while, Kaito returned and rushed back to where Len was.

* * *

3:30 PM

'The toilet… I finally found it.' Rin said, she didn't know how long had she been walking around the building. It was a good thing she didn't really need to go to the toilet. Or else... It'd be too late for her.

After Rin's long walk, she found out that each door leads to new hallways, _most _of the doors Rin opened so far leads to a hallway, only a few lead to rooms.

'Now what?' She went there because Len told her to, not because she wanted to use the toilet.

'... I guess I'll just wash my hands and go back…' Rin went over and opened the sink. She washed her hands, no soap there.

'I wonder what Len is doing now…' He wouldn't actually take the boy's kidney, right?

'He'll be fine… The boy will be fine too… I just have to be optimist.' Rin said and dried her hands with her skirt.

"Khhrthhkhhktrhhtthhh" Rin heard noises behind her. Weird voice she had never heard before, like it'd came out from beasts from fairy tales…

'I-It's just my imagination…' Rin said without looking back, she went for the door.

"khhrthhhrrrthhhhrkhhhh" Rin blamed curiosity. She dared herself to look back and found a pink… Furry creature.

The creature that had crimson eyes looked at her, Rin's instinct told her that it wasn't happy. That pink creature looked angry, at **her**. That wasn't good; looking down, that creature also had sharp claws, and fangs as well. That was bad.

Slowly, that creature crawled with heavy steps, its eyes still locked on Rin's. What was the creature trying to do to her? More importantly what should Rin do? She shouldn't just stand there, the door was so close too. Should she make a run for it?

"Wh-who are you?" As soon as Rin spoke, the creature stopped. It examined Rin from top to bottom, and said the same thing earlier.

"Khthrhhkhhktrhhtthhhh… Who ar-khkhtrrtthrrthh -eyou khtrrtthrrhttthh" Her voice sounded… Broken. Even so, Rin more or less understood what she was saying.

Who are you?

"My name is Rin." She leaned forward and looked at the poor creature.

'Is she… A human? Was, perhaps?'

How could people do that to such a thing? That's just… Unforgivable. She was probably younger than Rin was, judging by how small that creature looked. Fourteen... Fifteen, maybe?

"I… I came here to save you and your friends!" Rin had enough courage to pat it. That creature was soft, and fluffy.

"What's your name?"

"Khhrrtthh-Teto." It said, looking down.

"Teto… What a cute name…" Rin could see Teto's face lighten a little bit. It wasn't much, still, all little things matter.

Teto's ears started to twitch rapidly for some reason, she didn't look very… Comfortable. Was that her… 'worried' face?

"What's wrong, Teto?" It was faint, but Rin could hear it… Footsteps. Someone was coming. Whoever it was, they _might _be looking for Teto. Teto shouldn't be in the toilet in the first place, right?

"Hide!" Rin looked around… The cupboard! There was nowhere else to hide… Rin walked towards it and opened the cupboard, perfect! It was empty. Nothing was there, which was weird, and it made her wonder for a bit why that cupboard was there in the first place, but she shouldn't question miracles like that. Sometime things just happen.

"Come here, Teto!" Rin whispered and put Teto inside. Of course, it was impossible to fit herself inside the cupboard, so Rin simply hide behind the cupboard.

The door opened not long after that. Whoever it was took a take a step inside, then... The door was closed again not long after that. Why?

'No, don't question miracles, Rin…' She said to herself and opened the cupboard.

"It's safe now, Teto…" Rin carried Teto with her hands, in one way, Teto looked adorable, like a pet cat.

"I should go now, my friend's probably done…" Rin placed Teto safely to the floor.

"Khhhrrtthhrrrhhh D-don't… The-kkhhhrrtthheerr y bad…." It was really hard for Teto to say a few words… Still, Rin probably thought Teto was worried about her. It was nice that Teto cared, but she had to leave.

"I'll come back, you'll just have to hide in here, okay? Don't roam around or they'll catch you." Rin patted Teto's head again. "My friend and I'll save you and your friends, so don't worry. They won't hurt you anymore."

Teto was still hesitant on letting Rin go, though it was good that Teto understood that Rin couldn't stay in the toilet forever, she needed to assist her friend.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Rin left the toilet, hoping she remembers the way back to the operation room.

* * *

3:27 PM

"It's good to see you here, buddy." Kaito whispered, making Len flinched and nearly mess the stitches. He noticed immediately that it was Kaito's voice though and turned around. Good… Ted wasn't with him.

'That was fast… Kaito probably has memorized the way around by now.' Len said, it was a good thing there was someone with a sharp memory like Kaito around.

"I came at the right time, huh?" Kaito said, well, he deserved that praise. The boy would be dead if it wasn't for him.

"Did Ted tell you to do the same thing?" It was a large building, Len doubted anyone could hear them, still, better safe than sorry. Both of them kept their voices as low as possible.

"You know me better than that, Len. I stirred the conversation away." Kaito was really something, he truly was the world's best liar. "There's a room I want you to see, follow me."

Just as he said that, Len finished the stitches. Looking at that, Kaito figured since there's no more need for Len in that room, he'd agree and use the time Kaito made to investigate more.

"Sorry, I need to go and look for Rin now." Kaito… Looked surprised to hear that.

"Wait… You invited **Rin **here? I didn't expect you to _actually _invite her in the building!" So Len wasn't the only one who thinks it was a bad idea.

"I'll tell her to leave, don't worry." Rin had seen more than enough in there.

"Then I'll try and help you find her… Do you know where she might be?"

"I told her to go to the toilet… So… Where's the nearest one?" He knew investigating was important, but finding Rin had become his priority. The building was huge, so Rin would probably stop at the first toilet she finds to avoid getting lost.

"Ah, it's not that far from here. Come on, I'll show you the way."

* * *

3:30 PM

"So was it a lie? That chimera you mentioned." Five doors, Len didn't even know which way was the operating room anymore. Every wall and doors looked the same to him.

"No, it really did escape. More or less… That Ted guy told me to kill it, so I just let it out of the cage… Saying it 'escaped'. Then I found you in the operating room, coincidence, huh?"

"We can't run away forever, sooner or later he'll give us… Certain tasks." Just thinking about it made Len feel uneasy. He was fine working on corpses, but… to work on living humans and turn them into something like Gumi was…

"You're right, Len… It's a bad idea to stay here, we should just leave… I think this'll be my last day here." Even the world's number one liar wasn't up to it.

"Yeah, we already have enough evidence and everything, so it should be fine now." Len looked around. They already looked everywhere, but Len hadn't seen any other researchers, other than Kaito and Ted.

"Where is everyone?"

"Now that you mention it…" Kaito picked a random door and opened it. Another hallway. Correction, another **empty **hallway. "In my second day there were few people… But there aren't any, now… Maybe they're on vacation?" Kaito threw a random guess.

"They're all on vacation and **you're **not?"

"It's just a random guess, don't take it so seriously." Kaito opened another door, the fourth toilet. Still no Rin there. "I'm starting to get worried here, we've checked every toilets in this building already…" Kaito said and closed the door.

"Rin wouldn't possibly stay in one place for so long, she's probably not in the toilet anymore." Len didn't have the same face as he was, in fact, Len's face was three times calmer than Kaito was.

"So if she's not in the toilet, where is she?"

"It's a large building, she's probably lost." Why was Len so calm about it? Wasn't that the right time to panic?

"You know this building's filled with mad scientists and strange creatures roaming around right?"

"First, there are no mad scientists here, you said they're all on 'vacation' except for Ted, and second, those 'strange' creatures are probably locked in cages like your chimera." Why does Kaito have to be Mr. Negative? Len was trying to be positive about the missing Rin.

"What if Ted found her and told her to do _**your **_task, hm?" Kaito just thought up of the worse. Great.

"Thanks Kaito."

"Sorry, I was just born this way. Forget what I said, let's just look around… One thing for sure is, she's not outside." Kaito was only pointing out the obvious, how could **that **help?

They walked in silence for a minute, Kaito just had nothing else to say that time.

"We'll find her, don't worry… How hard could finding a girl in one building be?" More to it, Rin should know how to take care of herself, she'd been through many cases, in which she's trapped in life threatening situations. So she **should **be fine.

Right?


	82. Decisions

*** Updates are going slow D: Oh well... Kaito and Len are forgetting something really important... Guess what it is. ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXII: Decisions**_

3:50 PM

"I think we've passed here… before…" Kaito stopped and looked around. Len didn't even bother to help, he couldn't tell the difference between one hall with another. They all looked completely the **same**.

"You know what, Len? I don't think we will **ever **find Rin. She's probably as lost as we are." Len considered that a good thing, it was better for Rin to be lost than to be with Ted. If only he could be sure about that...

"Wait, you mean we're lost?" Oh, Kaito should really think things through before he said it to someone like **Len** who analyzed pretty much every letter that comes out a human's mouth.

"Weeeelll… I can't say we're 'lost' 'cause I know that we're inside a bui-"

"You have photographic memory, you should know which hall we passed through and which on-"

"Ugh, Len… You know it just as well as I do that every wall and tiles look the same here!" Fighting won't lead them anywhere. To sum up everything so far, there were two problems. One, they still couldn't find Rin and two, they had no idea where they were.

"Let's just walk straight from here… I mean, it's not like there are monsters crawling around, right? ... There **are **monsters here, but honestly I think they're more scared of us than we are of them."

'Those that aren't carnivores, anyway…' Kaito thought.

"Oh, there you are, you two." Not good. Neither Kaito or Len could look back to see who it was. Len had only met him a few hours ago, but he knew whose voice was that. He didn't sound angry or happy either. It was hard to tell what kind of tone was that.

"Hiya, Ted." Kaito was the first to turn around and greet him, Len followed not long after him.

"**What is he doing here, Kyle**?" Len put on his neutral face up, while Kaito gave his 'I'm-so-innocent' face. He cleared his throat and thought up an explanation.

"Allen here already checked the main entrance, so I told him to come up here and help me instead." Plain and simple, it won't be good to have TOO much detail.

"It doesn't look like you two found anything useful." Ted probably hadn't found any clue either.

"We did find tracks… Judging from the sizes, though… I don't think it belongs to that chimera. Hey, I wonder if there are other chimeras on the loose?" Ted didn't look happy at all. It was better that way, Ted would focus more on the chimeras and less attention to him and Len.

"This is just perfect." Ted sighed and looked at his wrist watch. "We don't have much time, now…"

"Don't have much time? What do you mean?" Len spoke up, he didn't want to just stand there and stare.

"Unless you want to 'work' over time, the building closes at six pm. I want to give… Some sort of 'briefing' on what we will do the next three months." That sounded interesting.

"Then we should just forget about that chimera, and let's start that briefing!" Kaito said excitedly. Information, that's what he came for.

'That's a bit straight forward… What's he thinking?' Len wondered. If he were Ted, he'd be suspicious of Kaito, changing the subject so fast like that.

"But the chime-"

"Ted, calm down… We locked down this place already, 'kay? Allen there already checked the main entrance too; do you know how BIG this building is? That chimera's probably lost. Won't be long 'til that chimera dies of hunger." Kaito had a point… More or less.

"So, what is this 'plan' you're talking about?" Ted thought for a while. A ten seconds with Ted felt like ten minutes, it really did.

"Follow me, then." That was… Easy. Len expected something worse from Ted, he knew he shouldn't questions miracles like that, but it was strange.

'Why isn't he suspicious at us?' Kaito probably realized it by now as well, how 'carefree' Ted was.

'Oh well… I guess we'll just have to follow his orders for now...'

* * *

4:00 PM

"Here it is." Another grey room; it was clear that the room they were in was a meeting room, judging from the large table in the middle of the room. Compared to the operation rooms, the meeting room was far tidier, and it didn't smell as horrible too. Mostly because there weren't any rotten bodies there, obviously.

A long meeting table, chairs, around, ten or so, that was it. No flowers to brighten up the room, the floors weren't carpeted, it a meeting room for peasants.

'Low on budget, huh… That's probably it. I guess they think spending money on kidnapping children from around the world is far more important than to spend money on 'decorations', or janitors.' Kaito thought and took a seat.

Len looked around before he sat on his sit, 'No dust or anything… They probably spend a lot of time using this room. So, where is everybody?' What was the difference between that day and any other day?

"You two wait here, I need to go next door to get a few things." Ted left, and Kaito waited for exactly ten seconds to start his mini discussion with Len.

"Weird, huh?" Kaito whispered.

"Which part? Everything about him and this building is weird." Was it really safe to talk there? Ted was just next door, he could hear, somehow… Or maybe he was just being paranoid again.

"I know you noticed it too… I was acting a bit suspicious and pushy earlier right? It's weird that he just… Goes along like that." Of course Len noticed that, it was in his mind a few minutes ago.

"Maybe he's not the suspicious type."

"Really? He doesn't look like the careless type." Ted reminded Kaito of mad scientists in so many ways, and most scientists aren't careless.

"We really should be careful… Do you think it's possible, maybe…" Footsteps, Kaito stopped immediately after he heard that and made up another topic.

"No, Allen. Unfortunately they don't serve food here; it's better if you pack your own lunch and bring it with you next time." Kaito said, and pretended nothing had happen.

Ted came in with the world map in his hands, and spread the map on the meeting table between Kaito and Len. Some parts of the map were marked with markers, some were red, and some were marked black. There were more red points than the black ones; most of the red points were around Europe.

"What's this?" Ted probably showed the map to the two of them so he could explain what the map was about, right?

"The red points are… Branches, of this organization." More than twenty branches around the world that was impressive.

**"**We're considering on adding branches in the countries marked black." Ted was about to open his mouth and say something, but Len interrupted.

"Why?" A simple question that Len couldn't understand.

"Is the research… doing well, so you're thinking of expanding? Is it really necessary, all these branches aren't enough?" Unless they were planning on doing something **big** that required more than twenty buildings filled with researchers.

"You should know in economy, there are two problems that every producer faces. One is 'choice' and two is 'scarcity of resource'. Do you think it's easy to gather up research materials?" How many lives were they planning to take? The dark woods circus was bad enough, and yet they wanted to **expand**?

"These black points… They'll give… Supplies to us, see here?" Ted pointed to some of the black points.

"Most of the red points are developed countries, and the black points are mostly non-developed or developing countries. It'll be easier to collect supplies there." And by supplies he meant humans?

"One of our branches in Japan, in small villages, some people who wants to work in the big city or abroad are tricked and the yakuzas to 'trick' those people into coming here." He continued.

"Is it in Enbizaka?" That was where Kiyoteru was, the man who told them everything about the organization in the first place.

"No, it's in Tokyo." Ted looked at his wrist watch and said.

"Let's continue our discussion later, I need to go now."

"Can we all go home?" Kaito **really** wanted to go home, Ted was being really suspicious, and he couldn't take it. It felt like they could die any second there.

"You can if you want." Without another word, Ted quickly left those two. Once the sound of Ted's footsteps were gone, Kaito and Len started another mini discussion.

"This is bad." Kaito scanned the map Ted left thoroughly.

"Yes, Kaito. It's bad. Thanks for pointing that out."

"And we should do something about it." Kaito wondered if Ted would mine / care if he takes the map with him. As some sort of 'evidence' for the officers later.

"**We**? Did you just say **we**? This is the world we're talking about; we can't possibly stop them with just the two of us! We're facing hundreds of possible killers from all over the world here!" Ted and the organization had big goals. They couldn't be destroyed easily.

"It won't be just the two of us, I mean…" Kaito tried to think things through. Sometimes, when he's lucky enough, a crazy idea would just fall down and hit him.

'Nope… Nothing yet…'

"You know what? I'm just going to tell to the officers about this. It's that **simple**," That was the best Kaito could come up with.

"What about the other twenty branches? They'll hear news about this, and who knows, maybe they'll come down and capture you or me as revenge or something." Kaito had to agree with Len in that one.

"Ugh… We can't just stand here and _pretend _to be workers here forever! Sooner or later they'll find out who we are, and before that happens we have to tell those officers!"

In Kaito's side, he was afraid that Ted knows who they were, and something in Kaito's head just told him that Ted knew _something_. Before it's too late, before Ted would do 'unthinkable' things to them, they need to tell the secret to the whole world.

In Len's side, he was afraid that if they tell the secret, the **other **branches would do something to them. There were many of them, what if they figured out where they lived?

Or worse... what if they figured out his mates?

"Heh, I'm completely lost." Len sighed. "Do you have any more brilliant ideas, Kaito?"

"We could run and never come back." Running away… It was a good idea. They could run, but they couldn't hide from that organization.

"Ugh, I don't know." Kaito folded the map and put it in his pocket.

"I don't know what you're gonna do, but I'm going home." He was too tired, and maybe a good night sleep, or ice cream, could give him some sort of… 'Inspiration' or idea on what to do next.

"So soon?" Len wasn't planning on going back yet, he just got there. There were some parts of the buildings he hadn't entered yet…

"Sorry, I'm really stressed out, Len."

"No, no, I'm not saying you should stay here. Just go home; I'll stay here for a while." Len could handle it on his own, if anything goes bad, just run.

"Okay, then… Got any _special_ place you wanna visit in this building?" For once, that's an easy question.

"A place, with lots of information."

"Oh, that reminds me… Remember? I said I wanted you to show you something right? This building has a library, and I bet you'll find more than enough information there." Finally, Len had been waiting for some good news ever since they entered the building.

"I'll go take a look, then… I hope it's not guarded or anything…"

"Don't worry; none of the rooms are guarded… As far as I know." Kaito haven't entered **every **single room in the building yet.

"Ah, that's right… If anything goes, wrong, you should use this." Kaito took a dagger from his boot and handed it to Len.

"You keep a dagger in your boot?"

"This is a dangerous place, monsters could come out of nowhere and you **have** to be prepared."

"In your **boot**?" Len repeated, couldn't Kaito just put it in his pockets?

"Len. We have different ways on how to handle things, just go to the library already, sheesh."

"Just tell me where it is." Len rolled his eyes.

"It's not that far from here, go straight, the third door from here, open that, the-"

"I can't memorize all that!"

"Okay, fine… I'll lead you there. *sigh* we've walked around for a while, I thought you could at least remember a few doors." Kaito stood up and opened the door.

"Come on, I'll show you the way there." Leading Len to the library was the least he could do, who knows, maybe Len could figure out something there.


	83. The Search

*** Things'll finally get serious from here on. (Well, the previous chapters are serious too, but...) Ha~ :D ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXIII: The Search**_

6:20 PM

"Interesting…" Len said as he flipped through the pages of the book on his hand. For a 'dirty' looking organization, the library was really well-organized, tidy, and dust free.

"Stock of goods… I mean, list of people abducted by this organization, their conclusion of their experiments… Even the data of the victims' families." Almost everything was there; all those files were arranged alphabetically too. He guessed the researchers cared more about arranging the books than the dusts in every corner of the room.

"What else is here…?" Surely Ted wouldn't mind if he borrows a few folders and books. There were tons of them, so Ted wouldn't even realize they were even gone from the first place, right?

Len pulled one of the books from its shelf, to his surprise, something fell from it.

'What's this…? Oh, this paper was stuck between these two books…' Len picked up the piece of paper from the floor and unfold it.

"… A map…? Looks like a map of a building… Could it be this building?" But if it was, the map should be bigger than that, with more rooms and halls. Len put it inside the pocket of his coat, hoping it'd be useful somehow. He wondered why the map was stuck in the first place, when everything else was so organized.

Len continued to browse around, his mini 'research' was going well in the library, though there's one book, or file that Len hadn't found yet. He wondered if there's a book about the researchers there, a list of 'employees' and their data. It'd be good if he knew more about Ted; where he came from, what was his previous job, his family, his motivation… Len haven't found it yet.

"Maybe that's enough for today…" Len felt satisfied enough. He sighed and put all the books back, he didn't feel like bringing all the books back with him. It could arose suspicion.

"But… All this time… I feel like I'm forgetting something… Something really important… I still remember the way out; Kaito repeated it so much earlier I doubt I'll forget it anytime soon… Besides, if I'm lost…"

Lost…

….

Then it hit him. Wasn't he supposed to find Rin earlier? How could he be so stupid? He and Kaito were supposed to find her! Ted, the meeting, and the library made him forget all about her!

"Ugh, I'll regret this later; I need to find Rin now!" Len looked at the clock hung on the wall, it was already 6:20 PM. Wow, hours passed like minutes there.

"I just hope I won't get lost along the way, looking for her…"

* * *

"She's not here…" In the bright side, Len haven't bumped into Ted yet. He wasn't even sure if Ted was there or not, he only knew that it'd be 'suspicious' if he was still in the building that time. Then again, would Ted even care about that?

"I think I passed here already… Hmm…" The search was leading him nowhere; he could only hope that Rin wasn't in some kind of trouble. The 'experiments' were locked in cages, and there were no scientists in there but him in the building, hopefully. So she should be fine, right?

"Allen? What are you doing here at this hour?" Len wasn't sure if meeting Ted there was a good thing or not.

"Oh, I'm looking for my assistant Rilliane… Have you seen her?" Maybe Ted could help him somehow. It was worth the shot.

"Oh, the girl… Let's see… I was looking for the chimera that escaped earlier, and while I was looking around… I saw the door to the basement opened. It's usually closed, and no one but us is here… I just hope she's not down there."

"What's wrong? What's in the basement?"

"A large 'monster', in fact the largest creature we've ever made." And Len guessed something that 'large' would eat humans.

"But it's in a cage, right?"

"Not exactly, we just keep it in the basement, that's why people rarely go there. It's in chains, though…" Just when things were doing great for him, Ted just had to ruin it by telling him that Rin just might be in a room with a **large **wild probably hungry beast.

"I guess I'll go see, then… Can you point out where it is?" Len wondered why they made something so 'big' and dangerous in the first place, and why did they even **keep **that thing?

"You can have this; it's the map of the entire building." Ted was probably too lazy to give him directions; it was an enormous building with countless doors after all. "Oh, but be careful. It attacks pretty much anything that moves."

* * *

'Second door to the left… Here it is.' Len stopped in front of the door and folded the map Ted gave him. 'I wonder if Rin's still here…' He opened the door, and it led him to a dark stair case, Len couldn't even tell if there was any light down there. He left the door opened; hoping the light from the outside could help him even a little bit to go down.

Step by step, Len walked down the stairs, the light from the hallway faded little by little, until it was pitch black though his eyes got used to the dark fast. It took a while, but he finally reached the end of the stairs. Still no light, not even a single sound there.

"Rin? Are you in here?" Len called out. No reply, but he could tell by the sound of his echo-like voice that the basement was quite large.

'I should go find a light switch first…' Len searched the walls for a switch, or a candle, a torch, **anything**.

It's proven true that being in the dark for a long time could make a person go insane. It wasn't even five minutes yet and Len was starting to feel goose bumps. After a while though, Len finally found a switch.

Hopefully it was a switch to turn on the lights, not some sort of machine or anything. Before he turned it on, Len remembered…

'W-wait… Where's the monster that Ted mentioned earlier?' There was no growling sound or anything, or footsteps, nothing.

'Something' big should make lots of noises, shouldn't it? If I turn it on, it'll see me… But, it's probably not even here, so…' With that one switch, all the lamps on the room there turned on.

Empty.

It was just an enormous empty square room, with four doors in each side; one door was opened, that was the door from the stair case Len was in. Len didn't realize there was even a door earlier, so Ted was right, somebody did come inside.

Len gave out a sigh of relief, no monster there, which means it was probably in one of the three rooms.

'I'll look here first…' Len picked the door not too far from him, before he was even half way there however, he heard a strange noise.

Blob.

"Eh?" Len turned to the source of the voice, and found… A small brown-jelly looking _thing _not far from him.

'… Jelly? It wasn't there before… I probably didn't notice it before, it's just jelly anyway.' He found it weird that a brown jelly could be in a basement, but, he had other things to worry about.

Blob.

Another one. Again, Len turned around; the 'small' brown-jelly thing had gotten bigger.

'It's just my imagination…' Even so Len couldn't stop looking at it. It was… Moving. Len knew jelly would move if someone touches it, but no one's there… How come it was… Moving?

Blob.

Another one. As expected, it got bigger, and Len understood why. Those jelly things fell from the top, fell down from the bottom, and became one, like amoebas. Len was hesitant at first, though he looked up anyway.

Brown.

One third of the ceiling was brown. And it was moving. **Moving**.

"Wh-what…?" What are those things? They weren't jellies, **normal **jellies couldn't move, and they wouldn't stick to the ceilings either.

Soon the rest of the 'jellies' fell down, like rain, but worse. Far worse. Len didn't want to take any risk, it'd be better not to touch those things. He started running towards the nearest door and tried to open it. No luck, it was locked.

There were three other doors, most of the jellies fell near the door to the staircase, and the only options left were the two doors. Len ran to the other door, hoping it wouldn't be locked, for a second he turned around to see the jellies, they weren't small anymore. It became one jelly, it was… Like a giant brown stingray.

'Whatever it is… I don't want to get anywhere near it.' Len could think of **ways **on how that thing could kill him. The third door wasn't locked, he didn't even get a chance to give out a sigh of relief, Len came in and closed the door tight immediately, it led him to quite a long hallway and he ran. He didn't think about anything else, he just runs. A minute letter, he saw a door on the end of the hallway. The only 'exit' was blocked by the jellies, the door in front of him just might be the answer to his problem. Len opened the door, closed it tight, and tried to catch his breath. He was safe in a small room, for the time being.

"Just… What was that?" For a second it might look 'harmless', but no. Who knows what could happen if he touches them? That creature was quite 'wide' it could easily swallow him without even trying.

'I wonder if they'll leave… Ugh, there's nowhere for them to go! They're probably waiting outside…' Was **that **the monster Ted mentioned? It wasn't chained at all; in fact it was impossible for it to be chained.

'This is bad… I'm stuck and I…' Len listened closely, for a second he thought he heard a growl. Whatever it was, it came from behind him. He knew nothing good would happen if he turned around. But he did it anyway.

Another **thing**, though, as soon as Len saw it, he really felt like throwing up. He'd seen corpses, but none of the corpses he'd dealt with could **move**. That… creature… looked like a horse, the only difference was, half the parts of the body was not covered by skin; you could directly see the meat of the horse. If Len had to pick which was the most '**disturbing**' creature he'd seen that day, he'd pick the half-skinned horse.

The horse's neck was tied by a rope to the wall; the small 'panic' distracted him from how horrible the smell of the miniature room was. He was used to smelling corpses, but not dung. Len took one step closer to the tied horse, and to his surprise, it started shouting, stomping his feet, as if he was suddenly possessed by a spirit.

'Is he afraid of me…? Or…' While he wondered, he felt something cold touched his leg.

"H-how did it…?" It wrapped Len's leg tightly, so hard, he couldn't even feel it anymore.

'I'm stuck…' There was nowhere to run, no doors were there in that small room, if he takes a step forward the horse just might hurt him, if he takes a step backward, the jellies would kill him. How could he defend himself from it? Len couldn't shake them away either, and it was half way to his right leg's knee.

'As long as they don't warp my mouth and nose it'll be fine… Still…' If Len doesn't think of a plan soon, he'll obviously die. The only exit was closed, how could he ever get out? Soon it'd wrap his upper body, then his mouth, his eyes, until he was out of breath, and die. Alone.

"I can't… Not yet, I need to tell the world about this place… And I…" Rin was still missing. He had to find her… He had to get her out of this place!

Quickly, Len tried to find something, anything that he could use.

'… Kaito's dagger…' It couldn't hurt the jellies, it'd break them down to pieces, but it wouldn't kill them.

Then, a crazy idea came. Len had nothing else in mind, there were no plan B, C, or D, he picked the first one he had in mind. Len tried to 'peel' off the jellies out from his right leg, some of it fell to the floor, but as long as he could run, it was okay. He then opened opened the door, and thanks to that, the jellies could enter the room easily they started crawling inside the room.

Before they could even wrap Len's legs again, Len ran towards the horse, with the dagger in his left hand, he cut the rope that tied the horse with the dagger and jumped on him. Len had riden a horse before, though it was a long time ago and he couldn't remember how. Even so, the horse wanted to leave the room just as much as Len was. Without any instructions, the horse ran with all its might through the hallway, to the large room Len was before. There was nothing to hold on, and Len was hesitant to touch… The horse's body, it made him fall from it. He fell on his left arm, and it stings for a bit, but at least, they were out of there.

'At least I'm alive… For now.' The jellies were moving, right at his direction. The horse wasn't there, it ran to the stair case. Len didn't have time to think about how and why the horse went to the stairs, there were **other **problems.

'I need to go to the stairs too…' Before Len could stand up, Len remembered there was one more door he hadn't entered. He went there because he thought Rin could be there… Could she be in the last door…?

The odds were low, but Len wanted to check. Curiosity won yet again, and Len ran to the last door and opened it. He really thought the jellies would kill him, it looked weak, but even so, Len didn't know how to kill it. By fire, maybe? The horse was too disturbing to look at, but Len did try to ride on it. The jellies and horses, they were nothing compared to the last door. A chained beast, that was what in the room.

A lion, as big as an elephant with its hairy, golden fur. Sleeping. It was in chains, and Len finally saw the beast Ted was talking about.

'Rin's not in here, so…' He wanted to leave so badly, the jellies didn't seem so dangerous to him compared to what he just saw in the last door. Len observed the room one more time, and noticed… Something, near the beast.

It was… What was it, something white? It looked like white cloth from Len's point of view. In fact it looked like a ribbon.

'My… eyes are playing tricks on me again… That's probably nothing.' Len wanted to leave the room, but he was so curious. That cloth…

Len tiptoed, he tried his best not to make any noises, he even held his breath near that beast. Len picked up the cloth and analyzed it. Dirty, from blood. It was once white, Len could tell… And it was no mistake, that it was the ribbon Rin wore that day.

'No… Rin couldn't, I mean… It's possible that this belongs to someone else, it could…' His common sense kept telling him it was Rin's ribbon, but his mind and heart just couldn't take it. He barely made it out alive from the jellies, if Rin was there in the basement… Would she survive?

'Maybe she just… Dropped her ribbon here, so…'

'But… If she dropped the ribbon, then why was it bloody?'

'It could, maybe it's just… This could be, someone else's… Rin's not the only person who wears a ribbon in this world…'

'But… Ted already said only he, Kaito, and Rin were there.'

'It could be the experiments… That makes sense, it's probably the experiments… It has to be.'

Len didn't want to analyze it anymore, because he knew what the result would be.

'I'll still have to find Rin… She's not in the basement, so I could finally leave now… I'm sure she's fine.' Len was lying to himself, he knew he was trying to avoid the 'topic'.

Still, there was no use being too negative, even if it just may be the truth.


	84. Reality

*** Oh, Len... You're forgetting something really important... Oh well, he's busy 8D ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXIV: Reality**_

'She's fine… I'm just being paranoid. This might be someone else's…' Len gripped the ribbon tightly in his hand. He came out from the room, lucky for him, the jellies weren't there… 'waiting' on the ground, and they weren't in the ceilings either. Still, Len was more worried about where Rin was than the jellies.

'I'm sure she's probably upstairs…'

Len was about to go upstairs, before he could; however, Ted came down from the stairs, he nearly gave him a heart attack. He moved without a sound, just like a ghost.

"Ted… What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He didn't look so happy… Well, he looked worse than before.

"Ah, I still haven't found Rilliane yet…" Ted looked at Len's hand, and raised one eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh… Well, I…" Len looked down and wondered. He never felt 'nervous' like that before… His instincts were telling him something bad would happen, something big…

"You know, people die here every day." Ted came closer and snatched the ribbon easily from Len. "Your friend just might be one of those 'unlucky' ones."

"Wh-what are you talking about? I still haven't found solid evidence that this belongs to her, I mean…" There were times when people would be so nervous they forget to breathe, that happened to Len, just for a second. He cleared his throat and continued.

"This is a large building, I'm sure she's just lost… Somewhere upstairs." Len took the ribbon back from Ted and walked towards the stairs, wondering.

'What's wrong with me…? Why do I feel so…'

"Don't deny your own deduction. Why can't you just accept it?" That made Len stop walking, it made him turned around. What was Ted trying to do? Make him feel worse? Was he trying to tell him something?

"Are you saying you know something about her?" He'd pound Ted to the ground if he does.

"The last time I saw the girl… No doubt about it, she was wearing that ribbon." Len just hated Ted's voice… It was more disgusting than all the experiments Len saw that day combined.

"We talked for a bit…"

"Wait, you talked to her? She's supposed t-" Ted ignored, without giving a single pause, he continued.

"I think she's an interesting, brave girl. Too brave if you ask me. Did you know the last thing she said to me?"

'Too brave…? The last thing… What's… Ted trying to say?'

"She said to me I shouldn't play with humans' lives and she'll find a way to close this organization down somehow. Interesting girl, eh?" Toying with people's lives… That's something Rin would say, to Ted at least. "… Mr. Detective."

"You know who I am?" If Ted knew, that would explain so many things. Len wasn't_that_surprised, still, that means… Ted would never let him out alive.

"Then tell me where is she now! Where is she?" Ted might be playing with emotions, but what for? So what if Ted knew who he was? If anything happened to Rin, Len would…

"The girl also said that there's always hope for everything, she said she wanted me to free those things and return them to their families. Isn't that just sweet?"

"Tell me where she is **now**!" Len shouted at him, getting more worried by every word that came out from Ted's mouth.

"She said she could free some beasts before, from a circus or something… The girl really cares, doesn't she?" Len took Kaito's dagger from his pocket and aimed it at Ted's neck. Ted was quick with his hands and stopped both of Len's hands, gripping his wrist tightly.

"Don't you want to know what happened next? I said to her…" It didn't look like Ted was about to let go of his wrists anytime soon. "Once I'm done with you, I'll deal with the detective next." Len gritted his teeth and tried to break free, no luck. For a 'scientist' Ted was really strong with his hands.

"She said she won't let me hurt you, hah…" He gave a sly smirk and gave a kick to Len's stomach; it threw him down to the ground **hard**. Len was about to get back up, before he could, Ted pointed a revolver at him.

"You're a really cruel person, you know that? To drag someone so innocent into this problem… She had a peaceful life before too." What was he talking about? Dragging someone innocent… Rin wanted to go there; he didn't force her… and… a peaceful life? Before?

"What…?" He knew he was going to die; Ted wouldn't just pull out a gun just for show. He might die in a few minutes, screaming for help wouldn't help, they were in the basement of such a large building.

"The girl lost her memories; you should know that by now, right Mr. Detective?"

'… Was it him? Did **he **erase Rin's memories?' Things were going too fast for him, Ted knew he was a detective, he knew about Rin's memories; he talked to Rin before… Who was he? What was he trying to do to him? Still, Ted hadn't answered one question from him yet.

"Just… Tell me where Rin is now!" Ted seemed to be enjoying himself, torturing Len with ridiculously long pauses every now and then.

"… 'Don't hurt Len' she said. What would your reaction be if you're the reason of someone else's death? Because I told her… If she's willing to do a little bit of sacrifice, I might spare your life. You know her well, what do you think she would choose?"

"A little… Sacrifice…? Rin is…"

"I was surprised, she didn't really resist to it… Not even a little fight. You have…_Had_, a good friend." Lies. Ted might be lying the whole time; he was playing with his mind, that's what he was doing. Rin couldn't possibly die there, it just wasn't…

Impossible…

"You liar… She's not dead, she's…" It was hard for him to speak, he felt really weak, tired, both physically and mentally. To know the fact there was that one, **big **possibility that Rin just might be dead made the situation worse for him.

"I'm tired you know. You just won't listen to me; you keep on running away…"

"She's not dead, she isn't…" Half of him thought it was true, and that part of him wanted Ted to pull the trigger already. For some reason flashes of memories, when the two of them were together started popping up in Len's head. Was that what it was? He'd always heard that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die.

"Rin's not…"

'_She's not dead, that's not possible!_' Years ago too, Len kept saying the same thing over and over again. The thought of it made him want to hurl, why… Should he go through that again?

"I just want you to know, before I pull this trigger." Ted said, Len could tell he'd never looked so happy in his life. It's the smile that appears in children's nightmares.

"You know it took me a few tries… For me to kill you, in fact, years… But look at us now!"

"I've never seen you all my life! You…" If he'd seen Ted before, he'd know. Ted didn't look familiar in Len's eyes, too…

"Ah, déjà vu. Years ago… What was her name? Lily, was it? Your mother was in the position you are now. She solved everything, she just hadn't told the world yet. So, I killed her." He said it so lightly, with a bit sense of pride in his voice.

'Mother…' Len had told Rin already, that he wanted to solve his mother's mystery, he knew it was impossible but he tried anyway.

And he finally found out, he solved it, all he had to do was to leave the building alive and tell everyone about it. That was impossible.

"We were afraid that she told her husband, but we were wrong. It turns out that her son is more interested on solving the mystery. So, we tried to get rid of you. It was just a little prank; we didn't think you'd actually fall for it" A prank…? Was he referring to…?

"The… The murder I did?"

"Yes, that one. You fell into the trap and actually murdered someone, who had no connection to the organization what's so ever." Again, with the monotone voice. He sighed, before continuing.

"I don't know how you did it, but you could escape your death penalty…" He sounded down for a second, but brightens up afterwards.

"At least, you're going down **now**, right?" It was all Ted's fault… He took everything from him, **everyone**. And there was nothing he could do about it.

'It's okay to die now, there's nothing left to live for anyway...'Half of Len said. He knew it was impossible already, to escape from there. It was impossible to tell everyone the 'truth' about that building, Kaito could do it, probably…

"You're awfully quiet Mr. Detective… I thought you'd ask more questions…" The problem was, Len hadn't thought it through yet, he was still processing everything together.

"You still haven't told me… Where she is yet…" Len still hadn't given up on that, not yet…

"Just how many times do I have to say this to you?" He took a few steps closer and leaned down. Ted pointed his gun to Len's forehead, then pressed his hand onto Len's shoulder.

"The girl you knew before is dead. And there's no way for you to see that girl ever again." He said it softly, like a whisper.

"If you don't believe me, it's fine. Just ask if you want to see that girl's 'body' one last time. Though I think it's better for you not to see her at the state she is right now."

'And in just a few seconds, I'll… Probably die as well.' He should be afraid, but Len on the contrary was curious and doubtful… Making him not afraid, he was too distracted by other emotions.

"You…" Instead of pushing Ted away, Len grabbed Ted's collar and smashed his head's to his. He was furious, never in his life had he ever felt that way, it was just so… Frustrating, he didn't care about the fact that Ted could pull the trigger anytime.

The gun fell not too far from them, any of the two could reach it, however Ted didn't run towards the revolver, instead he went for Len who was desperately trying to reach it. Ted pulled him, clenched his fist, and aimed for Len's stomach.

The large unsuspected blow gave him made Len lost his focus. Everything was spinning around, and around, until it all becomes blur. A second after that, everything went black.

* * *

"_That's why if you want to see me smile, you'll just have to work for me until that day comes._"

That flashback… From when he and Rin were still in Japan… From all the memories they had together, why did that one came into his head? That was Rin's wish; she wanted to make him smile.

Len thought wrong, it was better for the 'mystery' to be unsolved; he didn't want Rin to 'sacrifice' herself in the process.

'I'm just…. So stupid… I don't need to solve this mystery to smile…' Len wasn't fully up yet, he was still a bit dizzy, even so, he forced open his eyes. Then, he tried to stand, a bit unbalanced at first, but he could still walk.

Len covered his mouth and nose with his hand; the rotten smell didn't help curing his 'dizziness' at all.

'Where am I…?' Ted punched him, he knew that… Then what? He passed out… That was it.

There were corpses, not too many, around… five or so. Was he still in the basement?

"That's…" His eyes were probably playing tricks with him again, for a second he thought one of the bodies there looked like Rin, the one in the far left corner of the room.

"_I think it's better for you not to see her at the state she is right now._"

Len came closer to the body there... There were pieces of glass there, and it was wet there too… What was that?

Her face, her hair, her clothes, the only thing missing was her ribbon. No doubt about it, the person there was Rin.

"Rin?" Len called out, with a trembled voice. He fell on his knees, and waited for a response, anything.

No reply.

"Rin…?" So Ted was right all along? He wasn't lying? She didn't look injured, so was she… Poisoned or something?

Len turned around to the pieces of glass not too far from him. He reached out for one of the glass, and stared at it with a blank face. His left hand started to hold the glass tightly, blood dripping from his hand, and he could feel it…

"I'm not dreaming…"


	85. Her Fourth Birthday

*** Some readers got it right :o Is it too predictable? LOL ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXV: Her Fourth Birthday**_

"But that's…" Len took a few steps closer, for some reason the wound on his hand didn't hurt at all, he was too distracted; that wound was the least of his worries.

A moment later he thought nothing could distract him in that situation, Len thought wrong. He didn't realize it before, but the floor started to tremble. An earthquake? Was that it? They were in a building, and the worst scenario that would happen was: The floor above them might collapse and crush them, or the floor they were in collapse to another floor.

Both would most probably result in his instant death…

'I… I can't just stay here!' Len snapped out of it and stood up. The door was right over there, and before he runs towards it like a mad man, he turned to Rin, he couldn't possibly leave her there, right?

He picked her up on his back, and started to run towards the door.

'Great… at least she's still alive…'

The warmth radiating from her body relaxed Len a bit, and he sighed in relief before realizing his problems.

Len knew things won't go well for him, the door was locked. The door was made of wood, not metal, so there was a small possibility that Len might be able to break it down.

Gently, Len put Rin down on the floor and gave an attempt to break down the door. He gave a small distance between himself and the door, and started to run towards it, he banged himself towards the door, and it worked, the door collapsed on his first try. It was a miracle.

Len didn't know it'd be easy, it didn't take him long to figure out why it was too easy to knock down the door. He coughed and looked around him.

Fire.

Len covered his nose and mouth from the smoke, it wasn't an 'earthquake' the building was going down because of the fire.

'I… I need to find the exit…' Len said to himself and put Rin back on his back again. It was hurting his shoulder; after throwing himself at the door, and the wound from his hand was… He could feel the cut was getting deeper, and wider.

It didn't matter. He was still alive, he was out of the 'cell' Ted put him in, all he had to do next was to find the exit and he could tell everyone about it, about the 'secret'.

Len started to run, aimlessly, none of the directions from Kaito helped at all, the cracked floors and walls, pebbles, it looked completely different from the 'normal' grey hallway just a few hours ago.

Luck, all he needed was luck. If there were any windows, he'd jump out from it without a second thought; he remembered there were windows around the second floor… Then again, he didn't know which floor he was in.

'I'm just… So close, I can't just…' Running and coughing, he didn't have much time, or oxygen left. Len was lucky enough he haven't encountered any dead ends anywhere.

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAKH!" Len heard someone shout, it wasn't too far from him, a... 'thing' was draped completely on fire, screaming, crying, begging for help, and Len just stood there, watching.

Before long 'it' fell and didn't make any more sounds.

'… If I don't move soon I'll end up like that too…' Len thought and started to run even faster, he took a left in an intersection, and found…

A window.

It was far away, around fifteen meters from him, was he hallucinating? Was his eyesight **that **good to spot it? It seemed to be too good to be true. Len pushed the thought away and ran towards it.

Along the way he heard screams, of those 'things'. He didn't know where it came from, but Len could hear them just fine. Some shouted names, some shouted for their parents, most of them begged for help. And there was nothing Len could do about it. Even the boy he operated in the beginning, he didn't want to kill him, and by running away, doesn't that mean he kills the boy too?

'There's nothing… I could do about it.' Perhaps hundreds of those 'things'... Would be happier to die here in the fire than living out their doomed lives…

It wasn't his imagination, it was there. The window was there, though Len couldn't give a sigh of relief just yet. Yes, it was big enough to fit the two of them out. The question was what floor were they in?

Len opened the window with one hand; he was still struggling to stop Rin from falling.

A carriage. The officers were there, there were citizens there too. Of course they would notice if that building was in fire, no matter what time it was then. They weren't even that way up, if Len could just jump into one of the carriages.

'I rather lose another part of my body than my life…'

It wasn't like he hadn't lost enough already from that building. Len put one leg on the edge of the window, for a while he was hesitant; they still haven't stopped screaming yet.

One of the reasons they came there in the first place was to save them, right? How could he just leave them there like that? They were all innocent; they didn't deserve to die that way, to be _treated _that way.

'… Innocent…' Len cleared his head from all the 'thoughts' and jumped towards the carriage, Len was about to lose his balance, but somehow was able to land safely, from the top of the carriage; it wasn't that hard to jump down back to the ground.

He was safe. He was **alive**. Sure, his legs hurt a little from all the jumping, and the wound on his hand… It had gotten deeper and wider as expected, but other than that, he was still alive.

Truth to be told, Len was honestly shocked that he was still alive.

"Nnh." That was strange, for a second Len thought he heard something, someone, whisper at his ear.

'Oh, right…' Len put Rin down on the ground; it feels like he'd collapse any second. That was the most tiring day he'd ever had.

'And with all these… Distractions I haven't even gotten the chance to…' To what? To yell at himself for getting Rin involve in this accident? There was no use for that, still… How could he live with that **guilt**? Rin, the experiments inside, who were still shouting for help in his head, even the child… That he murdered for nothing.

It was all… His fault?

'There's nothing… I could do about it.' Len held Rin's hand; he didn't realize there were bruises on his arm, from the fire… Len guessed he was too busy trying to find an exit to care.

"I'm still standing right now because I want everyone to know about this, isn't that my 'purpose'?" He didn't care if his voice was too quiet; Rin couldn't hear him anyway, no matter how loud he screams.

"So if that's done, what am I… Supposed to do next?" Find a 'replacement'? Of course not, he was_happy_, the day Rin came to the mansion, that way he could start solving cases. He didn't know that it was a miracle that Rin came.

'You'll never know just how important someone is until you lose it.'

"I'm just…" Len had never felt so pathetic, when was the last time he cried? He just met Rin a few months ago, but he just felt… Like crying.

"So sorry…"

"… Nnh." … Did Rin's hand just… Move? Or was he just… No. Rin was waking up. Len tried to check for a pulse in Rin's hand. He could feel it, it was there.

"Rin…?" His eyes widened in surprise, Rin was opening her eyes, and she looked lost for a moment, but then turned to Len.

He didn't even give a second for Rin to say anything, his reflexes told him to do it, he hugged Rin tightly, and for a second he didn't feel tired, he couldn't feel his wounds, and the guilt disappeared. Rin was alive, and that was what matters, right?

"I'm so glad, I thought you were…"

"I-I'm sorry, but…" Len realized he was holding her tightly… For 'quite a while' and lets go immediately after she said that.

"Er, I'm sorry… It's just that, I'm glad you're safe, that's all…" Len cleared his throat. That was an embarrassing thing to do to your own assistant. But Rin didn't respond, she didn't say anything; she just stared at Len.

"… What? Why are you looking at me… Like that?" He thought Rin would say something like… 'Why's the building on fire?' or 'What is everyone doing here?' or simply, 'What just happened?'

"… Who…" She stood up, with confused looking eyes, and continued.

"Who are you?"

Even with all the screams from the citizens, the officers here and there shouting for orders on what to do, Len could hear her just fine. There was no mistaking it, she just asked who he was.

"W-what are you talking about…? Don't you know who I am?" Rin wouldn't make a joke in_that_kind of situation. … Would she?

Rin shook her head slightly; it looked like she was trying **hard **to figure out who Len was.

"Have we met before? I… can't remember…" So it wasn't a lie at all, Ted was telling the 'truth' all along.

"_If she's willing to do a little bit of sacrifice…_"

"_You know her well, what do you think she would choose?_"

"_I think it's better for you not to see her at the state she is right now._"

"_You have…__**Had**__, a good friend._"

'It all makes sense now… She's…' The Rin he knew yesterday was gone; there was no way Rin could go back to 'normal'. It's as if she was born into another person, someone who didn't know anything at all.

'… And there's nothing I could do about it…'

"Len!" A familiar voice called out and ran towards them.

"Oh… Phew. You don't know how worried I was, I thought you two are still in there!" Kaito helped Len to stand up, then... He noticed something was wrong.

For one, Len was staring into deep space, and Rin wasn't crying for all the experiments who died in there. If there was **nothing **wrong, Len would start an endless conversation with Kaito on what just happened, and Rin would… She'd either cry, or mourn the people inside.

"What's wrong you two? … Did anything happen? Anything… **Big**?" Kaito waited, and waited, for a response from either of the two.

'What… Did they fight in there or something?'

"Rin's dead." Len said, in a monotone voice.

"Len, you shouldn't say that about Rin, she's right over here."

"… She's dead. And there's no way I could get her back, she's dead." Len could tell Kaito was trying to tell him… But for some reason he couldn't accept his words.

Everything was… Blurry. It felt like needles were poking his head, and it just wouldn't stop.

Why was everything spinning around?

'Rin… Doesn't deserve this… Of all people, it should be me, shouldn't it? Rin never did anything wrong… Why… couldn't I be in her place?'

* * *

2nd May 1890

"… Unh…" Len struggled to open his eyes, the first few things he notices were, a comfy bed, a blanket, and bandages covering his wounds. Len was back in his room, he was surprised, but he could remember the last thing that happened to him.

He passed out.

'It wasn't a dream, wasn't it…' The pain was too real for it to be a nightmare, so of course it must've happened. Kaito probably took him back and treated him.

Physically, Len felt better. Mentally, there wasn't much difference, he was still couldn't get over what happened, and to think that everything happened in only one day made it sound so… Impossible.

Somebody; who Len knew it could only be Kaito, opened the door with a tray on his hands.

"Glad to see you're awake, I made you dinner~" Len didn't feel like eating, even though he knew Kaito would brutally force him to eat if he refuses.

"Where's Rin?" Kaito figured that'd be the first thing Len would ask to him. He sighed and put the tray on the table, the not-so-long explanation might take a while.

"She's in her inn… It's late, so she's probably in bed by now." The two of them simultaneously looked at the clock, it was ten past midnight. "I already explained everything to that girl… Um, Miku. She… Didn't take it very well, that Rin lost her memories, again…"

It was too _dangerous _to get Miku and Len inside a room together. Kaito thought Miku was already 'satisfied', letting out her anger at him, but he knew Miku would scold Len _**hard **_once she saw him.

"I wouldn't take it very well either, if I were her." Len wasn't too surprised to hear that. "… There's no way… For me to bring back her memories, huh…?" Len blankly stared his left hand, and started stretching it, it felt weird.

"As far as I know, no…" Len knew that already, it was impossible, still… He couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"Listen, Len… I'm your friend, so if you need any help, you can just ask." Len thought for a minute, then five, until finally came up with a response.

"So you don't mind… If I ask you a big favor, right?"

"What? Do you need me to run an errand for you?" Len already went through a lot, Rin did too, but she couldn't remember any of it so that doesn't count. The least Kaito could do was help him, **somehow**.

"Do you mind staying here for a while and watch over Rin?" That was an… Odd request.

"Define a 'while' and 'watch over' for me, please."

"Two weeks… A month or so… Just, watch over. Take care of her." So Len wanted Kaito to be a babysitter. He didn't mind that, Kaito was just a bit 'shocked' it wasn't that… Challenging.

"You know, if it's… 'Taking care' I think Miku is doing it quite wonderfully, are you sure you still need my help for it?"

"I'm positive; I want you to take care of her, just for a little while…" If that's what Len wants, then Kaito could do nothing but agree.

'Not sure if I'll be any help though… That inn keeper'll probably be annoyed if I'm there…' Kaito thought.

"Any particular reason why you want me to do this?"

"I ca- … I won't be able to see her for a while, so…"

"What do you mean? Are you still hurt or something? Someone needs to take care of you, you know… Should I tell Rin to come to work tomorrow?" Len was a bit startled to hear that…

Of course, just because she's not 'Rin' anymore doesn't mean she's not her assistant.

"No, there's no need for it…" Len said weakly. "She's fired."

"… WHAT? You can't just fire her! Just because she lost her memories doesn't mean you could jus-"

"I'm **NOT **firing her because of her state right now!" Len was in no mood to debate, he needed more rest. Both of them needed it.

"… Sorry… Can you please, just… Leave me alone for a while?" Len told him before, a 'while' means a month. He should probably come back tomorrow, perhaps…

Kaito walked out of the room, halfway there, he turned around, and sighed.

"I can't believe you're throwing everything away, after all you've been through with her."


	86. New Faces

*** Rin doesn't remember, Kaito and Len doesn't even know her, so I'll say it. Yes, Teto died. ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXVI: New Faces**_

4th of May 1890

9:00 AM

"… So, what are you doing here, again?" Miku folded her arms, and gave a cold stare. She knew she had to give the usual 'smile' to a customer, but she couldn't. Miku didn't even bother to give a 'fake' smile.

"I'm checking in. Is that wrong?" Kaito played with the bell at the counter. He rang it once, twice, and Miku slapped his hand for that. "Just let me check in, I've been standing here for more than fifteen minutes!"

"We don't accept men here, sorry." She replied bitterly. Miku didn't know what Kaito was planning, though it was obvious that he was acting 'suspicious'. Why of all inns, it had to be hers, why couldn't it be other inns? Why did he even NEED to stay in one?

Kaito raised an eyebrow and took the register book on the counter and flipped through the pages. "Hey, give that back!"

"What about… This guy over here? Don't tell me _Robert _is a name of a girl. I'm sure _Matthew _is a guy, Alfred too… Not sure about Leslie, but…" Miku snatched the register book back from him, and Kaito pleaded for the twentieth time. "Can I just… _**PLEASE**_. Check in."

"No." Miku said strictly and glared at him.

"Tell me one good reason why I couldn't check in!" Unfortunately, Kaito knew Miku wasn't the 'bribe' type, it'd anger Miku more if Kaito even THINK about trying to bribe her. Why, he had even seen Miku's fist twitched on her side, clearly she's fighting the urge to beat him to pulp.

"You're annoying, I don't trust you, and I don't know what you're planning to do to me, to this inn, or to Rin, whatever it is, I WON'T allow it."

"Geez, I only asked for one…" Kaito looked around, Rin wasn't there… She was probably in her room, so it was okay to discuss 'that' with Miku. "Come on, I'm doing this for a really good friend of mine, and I ju-"

"Then just tell your _**good friend **_that I'll never EVER let you check in." Miku wasn't stupid, she knew Kaito was talking about Len when he said 'good friend'. Still, Kaito wasn't planning on giving up.

"He told me to watch over Rin, so I will. If you won't allow me to check in, fine. Then I'll just stand in front of the inn. Watching. And when you're asleep you know what _I'm _gonna do? I'll _still _be watching. Your. Every. Move. And Rin's too of course." It sounded like a threat for some reason.

"Do whatever you want, **outside **the inn. I don't care. If it rains outside, if you get pneumonia and die, I still won't care."

"Fine." Kaito grabbed his luggage and left the inn, he stood by the window. And Miku could see it.

He was **watching**.

'He better not watch any of the guests in the bathroom.' Miku said and went over to the kitchen, thanks to Kaito she almost forgot to do the dishes.

She rolled up her sleeves and opened the tap for the sink. Things had been hectic for her, Rin too…

Why, did it have to happen? With Rin, losing her memories… It felt like 'that day' all over again. Miku remembered the day she found Rin on the streets. She was cold, she was lost, she had nowhere to go, and just when Miku thought Rin could finally have a 'life', a 'path', all of them were taken away.

And Rin had to start all over again.

"I should just be glad she came back safely, that guy told me only the two of them escaped from that fire!" Miku wiped her half teary eyes.

"Just… That fiend…" Miku kept on washing the same plate over and over again; finishing the dishes might take a while. "How could he just throw Rin away like that? It's been… Half a year, half a year already! And he just… Fired her? … Well, I won't allow Rin to go back even if he didn't fire her…" It's like he didn't even care… Miku couldn't remember her own reaction when Kaito told her Rin was fired yesterday. Happy? Sad? Surprised?

"Instead he asks someone else to do his job for him, ugh…" Miku swore he'd hit Len right on the face once she saw him, even just a glimpse of him.

"I can't believe he's… Running away from all of this, I mean…"

I thought they liked each other…

"Boo!" Somebody covered both of Miku's eyes, and that, of course, startled her.

"Eek!" Miku turned around; eyes still closed, and hit the man on the forehead with the plate she had been washing for three minutes.

"Ow…" The man fell on the floor, and Miku blinked in surprise.

"H… Huh? Mikuo? What're you doing here?" She helped him up and saw how red his forehead was.

Well, she did hit him with a plate.

"It'd be nice if you could say sorry once in a while…" He rubbed his forehead and wondered when and how did his cousin get so strong.

"Fine, sorry." She mumbled and looked away.

"What? Don't just stand there, I'm hurt here. Aren't you going to treat me with a bandage or something? Man, I feel sorry for your future husband."

"Fine. I'll go get the icepack." No comeback? That was a bit strange…

'If she isn't in a bad mood she'll think of a comeback, I know it… Well, she was talking to herself, and when she's angry she does that a lot…'

* * *

9:50 AM

Even though Hatsune Mikuo could be the most annoying cousin sometimes, he could think up of some wise words now and then. Miku told him everything, **everything**. Of what happened so far, about the stalker in front of the inn who was **watching **their every move, about how she found Rin and how she lost her memories three times the past few months, about the cockroach she found on the bathroom the other day, pretty much everything. But mostly, she ranted about Len.

"I mean, who does he think he is? I haven't told Rin yet that she's fired, but… It's been months, half a year! Can you believe him?" She tried her best 'healing' Mikuo's forehead, though she was more focused on her emotions than her poor cousin.

"Miku…"

"And I used to think he actually likes, no loves her. You know what? I'm not going to approve of this; it'll just hurt Rin more if she's with that guy. And it'll hurt me too, it-"

"MIKU. You're hurting me." She cleaned his wound, alright, but she's so rough Mikuo was afraid she made it worse. Perhaps she had. The pain got worse, after all, but it could also be because the alcohol.

"You think _you're _in a bad condition? You've no idea what I've been through!"

"You hit me with a PLATE."

"I lost a friend whom I care as a sister, and her friend's friend is in front of the inn for who knows how long, **WATCHING**. You think _that's _easy?"

"So there's a stalker in front of your inn, is that it? THAT'S your problem?" He got up from Miku's bed and went to the door.

"If you ask _nicely_, he'll leave." Knowing his cousin, she'd probably hit him or something.

"No matter what you say or do, he'll **never **leave. He'll keep on watching me and Rin!" It'd be nice if Mikuo would just listen once to her. Kaito would never leave.

Ever.

"What is he, a pervert or something? Whatever he is, I'm just gonna have a word with him, for now…" He went out of the room, and Miku followed him behind.

"Wh-wha?" Miku's jaw dropped once they saw Kaito and Rin drinking tea, so innocently.

"What are you doing here drinking tea with Rin?"

"Drinking tea isn't a sin." He said calmly and took a sip of his tea. "Why don't you tell her what happened Rin?"

"I saw Kaito outside, so I invited him in. Then I served him tea." Of course she'd let him inside… Kaito already told her he was her 'friend'.

"He doesn't look like the pervert type." Mikuo whispered to his cousin's ear. "More like the gentleman-kind of type." He thought.

"So… Why are you here?" Mikuo asked.

"Rin invited me inside, so I came here." Mikuo realized, Kaito was **that **kind of guy. Someone who's smart with words.

'Two can play it that game.'

"Kaito, is it? You came here to this inn despite the fact you have a fancy house somewhere… Out there, and my cousin here said you're not allowed to check in, right?" He listened to Miku and her rants, half of them, at least…

"Yep. She doesn't allow me, and I've no idea why. I have the money…"

"The problem isn't about the money; it's about my cousin's trust to you. To her, it's like letting a former burglar inside her inn. To _her_, you're very suspicious. Being a paranoid freak is not a sin, you know?" Kaito saw nothing wrong with that, but he had to stay no matter what.

'I seriously underestimated this _errand_…' Kaito thought for a second and replied.

"From which angle am I _suspicious_? It's not good to judge people at first sight."

"From the fact that someone as wealthy as you wants to check in to a dump like this."

"Hey!" Miku interrupted, feeling a bit offended.

"It's _not _a dump."

"For someone like _him_? This _is _a dump. Anyway, my point is. You should just leave my cousin alone."

"Or else what?" If Mikuo asks for a fist fight, Kaito will obviously win.

"I didn't say or, it's an order. You should just leave my cousin alone." Kaito had to admit, Mikuo was pretty good. And he looked like the type who doesn't accept a 'no'.

"What if I don't want to leave? You can't report the police, because I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just… **Watching**."

It's not exactly something police can accept as reason…

"Can you at least tell me why do you want to stay here? This place is a dump!"

"Stop calling my inn that!"

"I'm doing it for a friend. He asked me to watch over her for a while, and as his… Only friend I'm giving him all the help he can get." Ah, it was the I-am-the-good-guy trick. Mikuo wasn't going to fall for that.

"Whoever it is could just do it himself."

"Easy for you to say. Listen, I honestly don't want to do this as well. I rather go back to my house, eat some ice cream and goof off a little bit, but I **can't**." Mikuo sighed, wondering when the discussion would end. It's like chicken or egg situation.

"You know, if that friend of yours wants you to 'watch over' her, Miku could do a much better job at it."

"That's what I said to him! But he really wants me to watch over Rin, I'm not sure why..." Len didn't exactly tell him **why**.

"I see." Mikuo finally turned to Miku and said bluntly.

"We should let him stay."

"WHAT? No. No. I'm not allowing him to stay for even one night!" Miku said strictly.

"I'm just gonna stay here for a while!" Kaito didn't know what made Mikuo change his mind, but it was two against one.

"How long is, a 'while' to you?" Mikuo wondered.

"According to my friend… Around a few weeks, a month or so."

"NO. He's not staying here. I'm the owner of the inn, and what **I **say goes." Miku really thought Mikuo would help him kick Kaito out forever.

She was wrong.

"Why don't we ask Rin for this, that's a great idea right?" Rin hadn't spoken a word, nor changed her expression at all. It hurt Miku for a flash second, but that pain faded away in a second.

"So, Rin? Do you think Kaito should stay, or should he just leave?" They stayed silent as Rin thought it over, and after exact two minutes she spoke up.

"If he needs a place to stay, then I think he should stay. If he doesn't, then he should just leave."

"Nice answer, Rin! See? You don't need a place to stay; you already have a house… Somewhere! You can take your luggage there and leave now." Miku said, feeling satisfied.

"Her answer is, if I need a place to stay, right? Then, yes I do. I do need a place to stay. My house is quite far… And I have some business **here**. I'm no different than a tourist."

"But, you…" Miku tried to think up something, but couldn't. It was true; Kaito was more or less a tourist… And every tourist would need a place to stay.

"So?" Mikuo looked at Rin and the tree of them waited for an answer.

"Then I think Kaito should stay." In a monotone voice, she answered.

"HAH!" Kaito cried, pleased to see the result of the mini 'debate', giving Miku a triumphant grin, complete with eyes that clearly said 'In your face!'.

"So it's decided." Mikuo declared and pat his cousin's back.

"If you trust me, you could trust this guy too." Said the man who once convinced her unicorns were real.

"Then, Miku…" Kaito put his tea cup on the table and stood up.

"I'd like to check in please."


	87. Stupid Ideas

*** Things would be much easier if Luka's here. She'll say go google it and all of them'll find the cure for amnesia (that's exactly what I did 8D) ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXVII: Stupid Ideas**_

4th of May 1890

9:00 PM

"Your room… Is a **mess**," was the only thing Mikuo could say about Miku's room, and even that was an understatement. He couldn't remember the last time he was in that room; one thing for sure, that room was **never **that messy. The clothes laying everywhere (no underwear, thank God. That'd be like, so awkward), the untidy bed, the books…

"Wait, you read **books**?" Despite his belief that his cousin had that uncanny ability to fall asleep after reading the first paragraph of any textbook, there were piles of them.

'How the human brain works…?' Mikuo read the title on one of the books.

"Hey!" Miku snatched the book from Mikuo's hand and put it on top of the shelf.

"I've been busy the past few days, so…"

"Been busy trying to find out how to make your friend remember?" He picked up some of clothes and began folding them, one by one. "I don't understand why you care so much."

"Well I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Yes, you can. You did it once, you can do it again." That **was **true, Miku found her on the streets, it was hard to… 'Relate' with her but both of them could make it. Still, it was different. She knew who Rin was, and couldn't bear being distant with her all over again.

"All you two need is a distraction. To… You know, distract yourselves from all… That." Mikuo pointed at the book in Miku's hand.

A distraction… What could be a distraction for Miku and her? Find a new job for Rin? Maybe... What was distracting for them _before_?

'Hmm… I **did **try my best on trying to hook those two together… But there's no way I'm going to that EVER again.'

Ever, ever, EVER.

'… But if it's with another guy…' That just might work, who knows. There might be a tiny little bit of chance that Rin _might _like 'like' someone else.

'It needs to be someone… Nice, kind, helpful, gets along well with me so I can keep watch, has a handsome face, rich, … Wait, that's **my **dream boy, hmm…'

Someone nice, kind, helpful, someone who gets along with her well, someone… Like the cousin who was folding her clothes. Miku thought only gay men who could and would clean a messy room, but surprisingly the somewhat nice, kind, and helpful cousin of her was not one.

At least he said he was not one…

And her _nice _cousin would do a small little request from his dearest cousin right? Miku's previous frown faded and turned into a sly smile. She tried to hide that sly-ish smile and sat down next to him.

"If you think about it, Rin's a beauty. Don't you think so?" Mikuo looked at her weird and only replied with a single 'hm'.

"Deep down she's really nice, and she cares about other people… Too much, actually… More than herself sometimes. _And_, she plays the piano."

"…So?" Her cousin had been single all his life, as far as she knew, so it benefits **all **three of them if they're together wouldn't it?

"So… You should go to the market and do some errands with her tomorrow! Oh, and you should go to the tailor shop and buy her a ribbon or two, Rin looks really cute when she's wearing a ribbon, they're like bunny ears!" Something in Mikuo's head told him his cousin was planning on something sinister…

"… Are you trying to… Me and that girl…" Mikuo found out about it, he knew his cousin too well. But that makes the job easier, right?

"Come on… Please? For me? Just be yourself, if you want you can be all flirty-like and hold hands like that, I don't mind! Runaway from here and live out a fairy tale for all I care."

"No, Miku. It's a stupid idea." In Mikuo's life so far, it's the stupidest coming from Miku. Whatever happened to her protective mother character?

"It is **not**! Come on, you don't want to be single the rest of your life, right? Rin's a really nice girl, and who knows, you might really **really** fall in love with her one day!" It didn't change the fact that it was _still _a stupid idea.

"I'm not doing it."

"Besides, why don't you just ask that stalker guy to do it? They were once close right? It might be those friends-become-lovers kind of love." Like that'll ever happen, Miku rolled her eyes. Rather, she'd not let…

"You know… I don't mind doing it if you'd only ask." Kaito said from the window, stopping Miku's line of thoughts. Her smile wavered and her eyes widened in surprise.

"H-how did you, when did y-" Kaito came inside the room from the window and sat next to Mikuo.

'… This man is crazy… Though I'm not sure it's the stupid-crazy kind, or the dangerous-crazy kind.' Mikuo thought. He himself was a bit surprised, but somehow managed to maintain his expression. Though the fact that he's folding Miku's clothes made him look a bit silly.

"I was walking around the inn, and I overheard your conversation. I haven't been here long, though."

"What were you doing 'walking around the inn' in the middle of the night in the first place?" She should have locked the doors, the windows, and used curtains, because Kaito could come in at random times in the day. Anytime, _anywhere_.

'Note to self, extra precautions in bathroom…'

That 'innocent' smile of his was just… A cover for something 'nasty', Miku knew that.

"So, just leave her to me, okay?"

"Hey, what makes you think you have the right to?" She growled.

"Well, any man who wants to date Rin has to go through _me _first." Who was he, Rin's _dad_? NO ONE tells Hatsune Miku what to do. Except her parents, maybe. Other than that, NO ONE can tell her what to do.

Not even Queen of England!

"What's your problem! I'm just playing cupid here, it's not a crime or anything!"

"I told you before; I'm just doing an errand from a friend. He said to 'watch over' Rin, but 'watching over' has… Many meanings. It might be about… I have to watch over her from anyone suspicious, I have to watch her every move 24/7, or it can also mean protect her from anyone who can steal young Rin's heart."

'Why does he care about her 'love life' anyway? His friend likes Rin? Makes sense because he told him to watch over her… but he's not here, so why goes that far? Wait… he doesn't like her, does he?' Mikuo wondered. Was Rin Kaito's type?

"Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm off to have some chat with Rin! Before I go to sleep…" He went for the door and turned at both of them. "Maybe I'll tell Rin how her first kiss happened." As far as Kaito knew, it was Len who gave her that.

"JERK!" Miku cried as soon as he left, she knew he could still hear her, but did it matter? "It's like he comes here JUST to get me angry!"

"Do I still have to go tomorrow?" Maybe it was a bad idea to remind Miku of that…

"Of course! Someone needs to do the groceries… And don't forget the ribbon!" Mikuo sighed and put Miku's neatly folded clothes aside. He had enough for today.

"Right… I'm going to bed, g'night."

* * *

10:00 PM

It turns out Mikuo couldn't sleep at all. Miku was probably asleep already, and counting sheep wouldn't help. He tried that before, it didn't work.

What to do?

'Maybe I'll go outside and get some fresh air…' He took his sweater and went outside, a little stargazing wouldn't hurt.

"Hn? What are you doing here at this hour?" Kaito's voice nearly made him jump. Apparently, he was out stargazing as well.

"I should be the one asking that question… I just don't feel like sleeping, that's all." He leaned to the wall next to Kaito, hoping he'd get a friendly chat… And information.

"You?"

"He told me to watch over her… Let's just call this a mini night patrol? I don't know…" Answered Kaito as he looked up to the starry sky.

Mikuo had to admit he was a bit amazed at Kaito's… Will power at doing errands.

"You must be a really nice guy…I mean, your friend ask you to do it, and you just… Do it, you're not even complaining or anything."

"I can't call myself 'nice', heh…" He added a chuckle. "I hope you're… Aware of the situation here." What's with the sudden serious tone and atmosphere coming from Kaito?

"About Rin, I mean,"

"Don't worry. I won't… I mean, I'm not interested." Won't, not, and can't… Those were three different things.

"You better **not**." If Kaito ever had a daughter, Mikuo would pity her.

… On second thought, he'd also pity Miku's daughter later. Poor her if her mother nudged random nice man she knew to make a move on her.

"So if I suddenly fall in love with her, are you gonna break us up? Are you gonna kill me?" It wouldn't happen, but Mikuo was curious anyway.

"Maybe I will." And Kaito wasn't even holding back on answering that question, he didn't even give a 'just kidding' look afterwards. He seriously would break up 'true love'? Or even worse, **kill **him?

"I take it back, you're not a nice person at all."

"If you really want to know the reason, I'll tell you. Just don't tell your cousin this." Keeping secrets from Miku wouldn't be easy, still, Mikuo really wanted to know what 'situation' he was in.

"I promise not to tell her."

"Hmm…" He folded his arms, wondering where to start.

"You see, even though my friend is the son of a master surgeon, also the son of a great detective, he could be an idiot sometimes. He's not the most sociable person… Though for some weird reason, he's great at finding dirt on people." Mikuo guessed Kaito was his only friend. Rin too, maybe…

"It's hard to lose someone close to you when you have so little, and, well… He does stupid things when he's not feeling right."

"What do you mean stupid things?" It was hard for him to imagine what 'stupid things' someone so… 'Smart' could do.

"Four years ago he killed a boy. As far as I know, his mind wasn't exactly… Straight when he was trying to decide whether to kill the boy or not. And thus, he nearly met the guillotine for taking a life of a child."

"_Nearly_?" If it wasn't 'nearly' Kaito wouldn't be taking an errand for him _obviously_.

"He got lucky, not sure how it happened, but he lost his hand in return." Kaito sighed.

"What I'm afraid now is… If he sees Rin with someone, there's a chance he might do something stupid again. He said he'll leave for a while, and I've no idea where he's going, what's he gonna do, and… I just hope he won't suicide."

"So basically… You don't want him to be jealous?" Kaito nodded. That was the simplest way to explain the situation; he _could _just say that to him instead.

"He'll be away anyway, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I still won't approve." Kaito said strictly.

"Sure, sure." Mikuo said. Rin wasn't her type anyway.

* * *

5th May 1890

09:30 AM

"I think that's all we need, Rin…" Mikuo went through the list again, making sure they had everything. "Is it too heavy for you?" She wasn't complaining… But it still looked heavy on her.

"I'm fine, don't worry." For a second Mikuo couldn't help but pity the poor girl. It must be hard losing everything… It was hard for Miku as well, for Kaito, for Kaito's 'friend'.

'Why do I have to visit in _this _situation…?' He didn't expect trouble in the inn at all. He came early to surprise Miku...

And he got hit by a plate. That wasn't good at all.

He wondered if there was anything he could do to cheer Miku up... Other than running away and living out a fairy tale with Rin.

"There's… A tailor shop over there…" Mikuo said to himself.

'_Buy her a ribbon or two!'_

'Just because I'm buying her a ribbon doesn't mean I _like _her.' He rolled his eyes, he was doing it so Miku would be happy.

"Just put down the bags here, I'm going to visit that shop, just a second." He said and put the shopping bags down on a bench.

Rin put down her shopping bags and sat down on the bench. Across the street was a bookstore; should she go there? Miku told her she used to like to read books. Rin had many at home, but she had no idea what those books were all about.

'I don't think I should by one… I forgot what all the books in my bookshelf are all about…' Rin thought and closed her eyes. She didn't get much sleep last night.

Though it wasn't her first time.

"Hi, Rin." Mikuo greeted her, with a black ribbon in his hand. That was surprisingly fast.

"I bought this for you, and…" He tried putting it on her head. Miku rarely wears any ribbons, he had_no_idea where the best place for it was, but he decided to make it like Miku's suggestion.

Like a jet black bunny ears.

"… I hope you like it…?" Mikuo was a bit hesitant. They just met not too long ago, and… Mikuo more or less forced her to wear a ribbon.

No turning back now, it was already on her head.

"Thank you for the ribbon." Rin had no idea why Mikuo would buy her one, but it was a gift, and the least she could say was thank you. That was what anyone would say, right?

"Let's head back to the inn now."

09:45 AM

Even from afar, Mikuo could see someone… Sleeping near the front door of the inn. It was hard to see, but 'whoever' it was had a luggage. Could it be a tourist?

"… That's Len over there." Rin said in a confused voice. What was he doing sleeping near the front door of the inn?

'So is that Kaito's 'friend'?' Could sleeping in front of the inn be considered a stupid idea? Well, it'd be more stupid if he came in, Miku would automatically kill him.

"You should wake him up." He said to her.

"… Okay." Rin went over and tapped his shoulder; it didn't even take her two seconds to wake him up.

"Oh, Rin…" Len immediately stood up and took his luggage.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in front of the inn… Are you the inn keeper's relative?" He turned his attention to Mikuo.

"How did you know?"

"You share some resemblance… And I'm guessing you two were out grocery shopping... Normal tourists in an inn wouldn't buy groceries, only the inn keeper would." He didn't sound as stupid as Kaito told him.

"I just come… To say goodbye, I couldn't find Kaito anywhere, so can you pass him a message?" For a second or two he kept looking at Rin's new black ribbon, he snapped out of it and continues.

"I should be back in two weeks, if not, then I'll call… But if I'm not back in a month, then…" He didn't continue. Mikuo had a feeling Len was about to do something stupid during those two weeks, just as Kaito predicted he would. Was it best to stop him from it?

"I'm off, then." Len said and practically ran away from them.

'Too late for that, I guess.'

* * *

'Why did I even bring this...?' Len wondered and took a white ribbon from his coat pocket.

He washed the ribbon already and was planning on giving the ribbon to Rin… However something held him back. He wasn't sure why he left so fast...

'… The 'new' Rin wouldn't need it anyway…'

* * *

Notes:

I forgot to mention on the previous chapter that the story'll end in around... 7 more chapters... (I don't know, a number above 5 and less than 10?) Because I think this story's getting a bit too long, even though I knew from the start it's going to be long...

So it's going to end in this 'mystery' , and there'll be a sequel of it. It's not exactly ending, I'm just dividing it into two parts. Then maybe take a little break... 'cause it's been almost a year... 8D

Things to keep in mind the next few chapters:

1. Anyone remember the piece of paper Len found?

2. Looking back the past few cases... Kaito isn't exactly the most innocent man in the story...

3. Anyone wondering where the hell Ted is right now? He couldn't possibly die in the fire, how could he die in his own trap?


	88. The Telephone

*** Did anyone notice the summary? No? Hmm... ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXVIII: The Telephone**_

22nd of May 1890

2:00 PM

"Three weeks… It's been **three **weeks already…" Kaito muttered and buried his face on his hands. "**THREE **weeks." It really looked like he was about to explode.

"Yeah, yeah… You said that already." Miku said over the counter, her voice deadpan. Truth to be told, she didn't care one bit. She'd be drinking champagne if she wasn't so busy and troubled with her own problem.

"I'm only saying it because it's true. It's been **three **weeks already. Ugh, Len... Why haven't you called me yet?" Rin told him that Len should be back in two weeks, or he'd _at least _call. It wasn't a month yet, but still…

"… Has anyone seen the guestbook?" Miku looked everywhere, she was sure she put it on the counter… Who would steal a register book?

Kaito would, and Miku growled as she realized that.

"Kaito… Give me back my guestbook before I hit you with frying pan."

"So if something's missing it's automatically _my _fault?" He stood up from his seat and continued. "Well, I **did** borrow it… I just wanted to know who was in, out, and future reservations."

"Then give it back!" Miku should report him to the police station; he committed a crime didn't he? Then again, Kaito would probably bribe them like that time in prison.

"Fine, fine, I'll go get it." Before he walked back to his room, Kaito gave Mikuo who was sitting next to Rin, a cold **dark **glare. For more than **ten **seconds.

"What…?" Mikuo muttered and gave him a confused look. … Oh, he was sitting too close to Rin, was that it? Mikuo slid to the other side of the couch, and Kaito's nasty… Sinister look disappeared in an instant.

'That was kinda disturbing…' Mikuo admitted. He didn't even do anything to her; he didn't even **look **at her!

"What are you doing, Rin? It's kinda rare to see you reading a newspaper," Miku replaced her cousin's spot and looked at the article she was reading.

"Ah, it's… Another fire." Rin answered, her eyes still locked on the newspaper.

"Fire?" Mikuo wanted to take a closer look at it, but Kaito could come back _anytime_. He wasn't ready for another glare.

Or worse… death.

"It's been happening a lot lately… And no one's caught the arson yet." Rin said and turned to Miku, she noticed something wrong with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really… Around six buildings the past three weeks were destroyed because of the fire, right? I'm just hoping there won't be another one..."

"It's not as bad as the Great Fire of London in 1600s... Right? The arson sets fire only on **one **building as MO right?"

"Yeah, but... Six buildings were on fire the past three weeks… Who knows, maybe that arson wants to relive the Great Fire incident?" Miku just **had **to bring them down with that.

"Hey, here's your beloved guestbook." Kaito returned it and realized the tense atmosphere around him. Oh, that and Rin's being (kind of) monopolized by Miku.

"Move over." Kaito said to Miku and sat next to Rin. The couch had never been so full.

"You were talking about the fire? Yeah, I guess they're pretty bad." Kaito muttered and read a few paragraphs from the article.

"I wonder which one's next… the targets… Are they connected to one another? " He wondered, from one crime scene to another, the distance wasn't far apart.

"The arson… Left tracks. I mean, he left a 'signature' to everyone. He'd put some kind of glass piece or something… With a symbol on it." Rin gave the newspaper to Kaito; he was more interested on it than she was.

"Ugh, it's hard to see the signature… Some kind of boxes... I wonder why _glass_? Isn't paper better? Like a letter?" Miku groaned, she hoped one day illustrations in the newspaper would be better… With colors other than black and white.

"Paper's pretty fragile, since this is a 'fire' we're talking about here, it could… I don't know! Why am I even thinking about this, I have to figure out where Len is!"

"Who knows, maybe he's the arson we're talking about." Mikuo shrugged as he said sarcastically, already tired of Kaito's admittedly reasonable worry over the ex-convict.

"He won't take people's lives, he did one stupid mistake once, I'm sure he wouldn't do it again." Kaito pondered what Len could possibly be doing right that second. Something stupid?

Suddenly the sound of the telephone ringing surprised all of them… Except for Kaito who was too busy thinking of where Len was, and lost in his imagination.

"I'll get it." Obviously, it should be Miku who picks it up. She went over the counter and picked the telephone that rarely rings.

"Hello?" Miku heard coughing from the other side of the line, followed by more coughing, and finally, a more-or-less familiar voice spoke.

"May I speak with Kaito please?" It was Rin's former master… He didn't sound do healthy.

"Hey, it's for you." Miku called Kaito over and returned to her seat with Rin.

"This is Kaito speaking, who's this?"

"It's me, *cough* Len…"

"LEN! Where on earth are you?" One, he was worried about his 'disappearance', two, he was angry at Len for making him worried, three, he was glad Len was still more or less alive.

Oh, and four, he's curious of what idiotic move Len pulled to make him sound that sick and wasted.

"I can't say… *cough* how are you and Rin doing?" His voice… When was the last time he sounded **that **weak?

"Rin's fine. She's reading the newspaper now. I'm fine, it's just sad that I have to stay here and get nagged at 24/7 by a teal-haired 20-year old girl. SO! I told you my side of the story, you tell me yours. It's a fair trade." Kaito explained in one breath.

"I don't think I'll be returning anytime soon…"

"Can you make estimation, at least? A month? Two months? _**Never**_?" Len didn't answer, there was a long pause. A **really **long pause. So long, Kaito had to make sure Len was still there.

"Hey, are you there? Okay, Len… I'm doing the best I can watching over Rin, I **glare **at people who comes within radius of 3 meters from Rin for at least **ten **minutes, and let me tell you that's **hard** work. And if you expect me to stay here for another **lifetime**, I'm not doing it."

"… What are you trying to say?"

"I'm going to leave and look for you, I don't care where you are and how long it'll take, and I'll travel around looking." Kaito said bluntly. "And I'm going to leave Rin alone without anyone watching over her."

"Kaito, you don't know how importa-"

"For the past few weeks, there's this guy… He's being _really _close to Rin. Really, really, _really _close." He gave _yet another _sinister glare to Mikuo.

"It's really suspicious that he's being so **close**. I wonder if he's dangerous or something… He's been staying in the inn for quite some time, I think… And he came not too long after we came back from the building, isn't that suspicious?" Mikuo gave Kaito _yet another _confused look, a look that Kaito ignored completely.

The realization then dawned upon the poor man as he breathed out. 'Great… now I have a possibly jealous ex-convict wanting me dead…'

"Then why aren't you doing anything? Who *cough* who is he?"

"I keep a close eye on that guy, but, since I'm going to leave and look for you, that guy will have full access to Rin. Can you imagine the things he'll do without me around?" Kaito could imagine all the 'flirting' and stupid ideas Miku would tell Mikuo to do.

"**Don't **let that guy get any more closer to Rin." The horrible things that guy could do… Rin could get hurt, with someone that suspicious… And he appeared _right _after the accident with Ted? Coincidence? Len thought not.

"Hey, you Hatsunes, come here!" Miku and Mikuo stood up from their seats and walked to the counter. Before Miku could even say anything, Kaito signaled them to be quiet and asked Len.

"Sorry Len, I can't hear you. Can you repeat what you just said louder?" He gave the telephone to the Hatsunes and Len repeated with a louder tone.

"**Don't **let that guy get any more closer to Rin! *cough* *cough*"

"I told you Len doesn't let anyone be with Rin while he's gone." Kaito whispered and gave them the I-told-you-so face.

Mikuo ignored it just fine and went back to his seat, while Miku rolled her eyes. Len's words couldn't stop her for hooking those two up.

"Sorry, Len. I'm not doing that errand of yours. You are more important to me than Rin, and I don't care if that makes me a horrible friend." Kaito's tone turned serious again.

"…What do you want so that you'll stay and watch over Rin? …Ice cream?"

"As tempting as it might be, no. Come back, that's all I want you to do. You have to come back **this **week, or I'll leave and look for you." It wasn't a fair deal for both sides, Kaito knew that, but he had no other choice. He wanted Len to come back before he does anything stupid.

Correction, before he does anything stupider.

"I… *cough* can't do that…" Len said weakly after a pause.

'Good! He's considering it! This is when I stop pushing and start shoving!'

"Then I'll look for you. I'll pack my things tonight, and leave tomorrow." Kaito was kind enough to give him time to think. He could be patient from time to time; he wasn't paying the telephone bill anyway.

"Fine, you win. *cough* I'll come back this week...," Len finally said with a sigh.

"Or else I'll be out looking for you." He cut in.

"… But I'll leave again the next day." Kaito should've been more specific on how long Len had to stay.

"It's a deal. I guess I'll be seeing you sometime this week?"

"Right, and… Thanks for watching Rin over the past few weeks; I know I should've called…" Kaito could guess how busy Len was the past weeks. Doing… Whatever idiotic deed he was doing.

"…Just keep an eye on that suspicious guy who's being… Close to Rin, he might be… Ah, never mind. Just keep watching over her, bye." Right after that second, Len closed the telephone immediately.

That was it? **Bye**? Nothing else to say?

'Geez! At least say "thank you, oh Kaito the Great! I'll buy you as much ice cream as you want despite your refusal!" will you!'

'But, I'll keep a close watch alright… I'll be sure to make Rin the only girl he'll talk to once he's back. He needs some cheering up, Rin's a good medicine.' He closed the phone and squeezed over Miku and Rin on the couch.

"Expect another visitor in your inn; I'm forcing Len to stay here." Kaito said, satisfied over the conversation on the phone.

"At least business is doing well for you." Mikuo reminded his cousin the bright side.

"Oh, right… Speaking of business, I forgot to tell you two. Tonight I, Rin, and our friend Luka will have sleepover, so…"

"Isn't everyday already a sleepover for you two?" Kaito interrupted.

"It's different! Luka'll be here with us. So just for tonight quit your stalking, you'll scare Luka and Rin!" Miku said strictly.

"You're saying I have the permission to stalk you all any other day beside tonight?"

"Ugh! Talking to you is just so… Hopeless!" Miku grunted, she was about to rant a little longer when the telephone rang again.

"I'll get it." Miku said and went to the counter. She wondered if it was the same person…

"Hello?" She picked it up.

"Good afternoon miss, may I speak with Kaito?" That time, it was a stranger. A guy… A friend of Kaito maybe?

"It's for you again." Kaito lazily stood up and picked up the phone.

"This is Kaito speaking~" And Miku went back to her seat.

"Let's do a little window shopping, Rin. I already told Luk-"

"**WHAT**? Seriously? … If you're joking about this I'll…" Miku, Rin, and Mikuo all turned to Kaito as his voice turned loud all of a sudden. It was their first time seeing Kaito look… Serious. Evil death glare and serious face are two different things.

'Usually he can keep his cool just fine…' Mikuo tried to remember Kaito's expression earlier. He looked more serious than he was before.

"… Alright. I'll leave now. I'm serious, if this is some kind of joke…"

"Who was on the phone?" Mikuo poked his cousin and wondered.

"I don't know, it's a guy… He sounds polite, deep voice…" Miku had never heard of his voice before.

"Maybe it's a friend?" Mikuo wondered if friends would give threats to each other… Well, Kaito did threaten Len earlier…

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Kaito closed the phone and turned to all of them, his serious face was still on.

"I'll be leaving for a while…" Wasn't that _Len's _last words? And next thing they knew he has gone for months. Miku smirked as the thought popped in her mind.

"I thought you're supposed to watch over Rin?" Mikuo asked; if he leaves, doesn't that mean Kaito's breaking his 'deal' with Len? Not one second since the words escaped his lips, Kaito pointed his finger at him.

"If you do anything to Rin while I'm gone, I'll break your neck." And Kaito still had his serious face on.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" He couldn't help but feel offended about it.

"You're related to a nagging beast. Let that sink in and answer that question yourself. I'm off now." He left, he **ran **out of the inn. It was so… Strange to see him like that, all of them had their what-just-happened face on.

"Did he just call me a nagging beast?" Miku growled.

"I'm sure he just joked about that…" Rin said quietly, she doubted any of the two heard her.

"Anyway, let's go do some shopping, Rin…" Wait, Miku just realized. Kaito was gone for who knows how long, it was the perfect chance for her to play cupid on Rin and Mikuo together!

"Mikuo you should join… You're supposed to be a gentleman, so you should help us shop!" Miku said, she had plans on her head already. **Big **plans.

"Okay, just keep in mind I'm just a human." Mikuo sighed, hoping they wouldn't buy much. He swore last time he checked, window shopping means checking out shops without intention of purchase.


	89. Visitors from the East

***Something to keep in mind: What's with all these... 'New' faces? Mikuo, now them? ... I've said too much. ***

* * *

_**Chapter LXXXIX: Visitors from the East**_

5:00 PM

"That gown is so pretty…" Miku said and looked through the glass window. "One day I'll go to a ball with that gown and dance with prince charming…"

"Right…" It's nice to dream from time to time, Mikuo thought. Still, he couldn't picture his cousin with a beautiful gown dancing elegantly in the dance hall. He could though, imagine her as beautiful killer wanting to kill Kaito.

"Rin, you want to see a prince charming too, right?" She ignored her cousin's eye roll. "Who knows, maybe your one true love is right next to you." Luka sighed as she watched two of her friends… It was a real shock, it really was.

About Rin.

She was baffled when she heard Miku's short explanation, but she knew it was a bad idea to put on a sad face for Rin... Miku told her she wasn't so depressed because she had a 'distraction'. Was looking for romance really a good idea?

'Start all over, huh…' Luka remembered the day she met Rin in the café. She _warned _her about the job Rin was about to take. If Luka tried harder on stopping her, would things be different for the worse or for the better?

'Nothing can be done about it… What's done is done.' She sighed yet again.

"Hey, Mikuo." Miku whispered to his right ear. "You should buy Rin something… **Anything**. You're a gentleman aren't you?"

"What? Business is doing well for _you_, why don't _you _do it?" Even though Mikuo knew **why **she wanted him to do that, he just felt like that was the perfect comeback that time.

"I need to save some money, okay? Now hurry up and buy her something from that jewelry store!"

"_Jewelry _store? What do you want me to do, buy a ring and ask her hand in _marriage_?"

Hearing that, Miku hesitated. It was far too early, Miku was saving that event for two more weeks, or so... Even so, Rin's a girl, and girls **love **to get presents. Mikuo needed to impress Rin more!

"Fine, go to the bookstore and buy a book or two, she likes fiction so don't buy boring books okay?" Mikuo couldn't remember why he decided to play along… Oh, right… It's so Miku wouldn't be so depressed.

'She owes me **big **time.' He sighed.

* * *

7:00 PM

"We didn't buy so much in the end…" Luka said as she combed Miku's obnoxiously long hair.

"When I don't have the money, there are sooo many things I want to buy… When I finally have the money, there's nothing interesting!"

"You should save it for next time." As expected from Luka, of course that's what she would say.

"Anyway, let's talk about something else, um… Have anything interesting to share, Luka?" Miku wasn't planning on sleeping that night, even though she already prepared the mattresses, blankets, and everything… She didn't feel like sleeping. Hopefully Luka and Rin were thinking the same thing.

"Nothing new happened, really…" Well, one of her best friends lost her memories and forgot everything about her, that's one. Other than that, nothing.

"Interesting customers in your café? Male ones, at least?"

"No one… I like guys who are… Not boring. Life is already too boring for me." Luka wanted someone… Outgoing, it was the reason why she befriended Miku in the first place. She didn't want a normal person named Bob who has a normal job, normal face, normal house, and normal friends as husband.

"I like kind guys, the face has to be… Well, hot obviously, caring, rich… The perfect kind." So far, she couldn't find any.

"What about you, Rin?"

"… I don't know. Someone…" Miku was prepared to make notes; whatever comes out of Rin's mouth, Miku'll be sure Mikuo has the traits by tomorrow.

"Someone like… Romeo?" She hugged her pillow tightly and looked away, to her bookshelf.

"It's too bad he died in the end…" Miku thought. Someone who was willing to die for her? She doubted Mikuo would do that…

"Romeo died?" Rin repeated, she wasn't even halfway there yet; she just started not too long ago.

"Miku, you shouldn't give out spoilers like that!"

"Sorry! I thought she knows… I mean, Rin had completed it…"

"It's okay, you didn't mean it…" Luka noticed it, and so did Miku. Rin looked a bit… Depressed?

Luka knew it was hard to lose everything, but she wasn't like _that _the 'first' time it happened to her. She was quiet that time, now, she looked… Miserable.

"Rin, you know, if there's anything you want to share, you can tell us… We're your friends…" Luka said gently.

"It's nothing to worry about…" She looked at the clock and turned back at them.

"Kaito's still not back yet…"

"Thank God for that." Miku rolled her eyes. "Are you worried or something?"

"N… Not exactly…"

"Right… Now, let's talk about something else! Rin, what do you think about Mikuo?" Miku completely stirred the conversation away.

"He's a good friend." There wasn't much to say about Mikuo… That, and Rin just didn't feel like talking.

"So… If you have to pick between Len and Mikuo, which one will you choose?" That was a bit straight forward, but Miku had to take the chance. It wasn't like Miku was asking Rin whether she likes '_likes' _one of them. Miku was just wondering which one she likes better.

"…Kaito told me stories of how close we were together…" Did Rin just use past tense? "But… They're just 'stories' they're not… I mean, I don't feel that close to him." In fact, if Kaito didn't tell her all those stories, Rin would never think of Len as **anything**.

She remembered the first time she 'woke up' Len was carrying her, he held her tight so tight… And passed out afterwards after saying she was **dead**.

'He only cares about the 'me' from before, not the current me… I'm already dead to him…' Rin hugged her pillow even tighter; it hurts everything that thought comes to mind.

"Wait, you're saying that you prefer my cousin over your master?" Miku tried to hold her excitement.

The small nod Rin gave made Miku shout loudly full of victory.

"YESS!" Things would be much easier for her onwards, she had _confidence_.

It wasn't long after that, when all of them heard the sound of the bell ring from the front counter of the inn.

"A visitor? Oh, sorry, you two. I have to go and check now." Miku sat up from her seat and went for the door.

She walked through the corridors, turned left on an intersection, and walked straight to the counter.

And, it shocked her. Miku thought she was so tired from the window shopping, she was _seeing _things, but she wasn't. There was…

A lady with auburn hair and matching eyes clad in red kimono and green sash was waiting near the counter; next to the beautiful lady was… A samurai, was that what it's called? A purple-haired one. The sword on his hand really disturbed her.

"Eh… Can I help you?" She walked slowly to the counter, eyes still locked on the two visitors.

"Me and my friend here are looking for someone. By any chance do you know anyone named Kaito?" The formal deep voice… It was him!_That _was the person who called earlier that day; the creepy looking samurai was the one!

"Oh, you called this morning didn't you?" Miku made sure.

"Ah, you're the young lady who picked up the phone…" He too was trying to remember the voice he'd spoken to. "My name is Kamui Gakupo, and this here is Meiko. Since you know him, do you know where he might be?"

"Oh, he left… I thought he went to see you two, from the conversation in the phone, I mean…" If he didn't go to see those two, where was he?

"You're welcome to stay here and wait for him; this is an inn after all!" Miku gave her usual-service smile. Offering places had become some sort of habit to her. Of course, Kaito was an exception, because she hated his guts, but for Miku people equal money.

"Thanks! By the way, a girl named Rin is staying here, right? She's my friend... So where is the little girl?" Meiko spoke up, her face brightened.

"Ah, we're having a slumber party, heheh… Let me get the keys to your room…"

"Just give the key to the big guy here." Meiko patted Gakupo's shoulder. "I'll be here waiting for him anyway."

"You're a friend of Rin's right? Why don't you join us?" Even though Rin wouldn't remember her, it'd be nice to have more company right?

"You don't mind if I join your little slumber party? I'm not all that close to you..." Meiko asked, her eyes widened a bit because of the unexpected offer. Miku gave a reassuring smile.

"Not at all, but... Nnh… But Ms. Meiko…"

"You can call me Meiko, really." She cut in.

"Rin is a bit… Different now." She rubbed the back of her neck, wondering how she could _simply _explain what happened to Rin. It took her a while to explain it to Luka.

"You see, Rin lost her memories… Again." Well, that's the gist of it. Miku thought they didn't need to hear about what caused her amnesia. Luka's reaction proved that it's really too much to bear.

"What?" The two exclaimed together. "T-that's terrible… All of it? The poor girl…"

Gakupo looked down and took an envelope from his pocket. "Can you at least pass this to her? It's from her friend, Gumi… It'd be great if she can write a reply so I can take it back to Japan with me." And it was Gakupo's turn to ponder how to tell his sister.

"Here's your key, room number nine." Miku gave it to him, and in exchange, Gakupo gave her the envelope.

"Let's go, Meiko. Luka and Rin are waiting!" She tried to push the thoughts away.

The letter… There was no way Rin could reply it, could she?

* * *

9:15

"I'm back~" Miku knocked on the door. "And I brought another friend with me!" She let Meiko in and everyone sat in their places.

"Everyone, this is Meiko. Meiko, that's Luka. And Rin, this is Meiko." Miku wanted to cut the introduction short so she could start the conversation. It was a long night ahead of them.

"It's been a while, Rin." Meiko gave her a smile; she was surprised she could even do it. After hearing what _happened _to her?

"Oh, I heard about you from Kaito…" It was good enough Rin knew who Meiko was.

"Yes, we spent a lot of time together in Japan."

"So, Meiko, what brings you here to the west? Will you be staying here long? Is it hard to move around that thing? And who's that purple-haired samurai guy?" Miku threw a rain of questions at Meiko.

"Purple haired samurai guy?" Luka echoed.

"He has a _name _you know. He's Gakupo, and… Let's just say he's 'escorting' me? It's a long trip from Japan… To **here**, the other side of the world." She yawned.

"And you came here to the other side of the world because…?"

"It's too complicated to tell, sorry!" Meiko smirked.

"Oh, come on! You can tell us!"

"Sorry!" It didn't look like Meiko was willing to tell.

"I think it's better for you to tell me all about England. I'm considered a tourist here after all."

It was then when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Miku asked.

The squeaky door opened, and it was... Kaito. The exhausted-looking man took a deep breath as his gaze fell on Meiko.

"You've no idea how long it took me looking for you and Gakupo…" It was hard to tell what he was feeling that time. Miku could sense… Exhaustion, anger and relief at the same time.

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting in the first place! Of course me and Gakupo left, we were tired you idiot!" Meiko growled.

"I was a _little _late."

"You were _two hours _late!"

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Miku didn't want to be the stand-on-the-side-and-watch type of girl forever.

"You're the girl who answered the phone, right? Well, Gakupo told the idiot here to pick us up from the harbor. He kept on saying it's impossible and stuff like that, but he _did _say he'll pick us up. We waited for two hours and he didn't come! We decided to head to the inn ourselves then, so…"

"I went to the wrong harbor; I had my mind elsewhere when Gakupo told me which harbor it was, okay?"

"And so you admit that it's **your **fault."

"A _little _bit." Kaito shrugged. Meiko stood up from her place and gave a little punch with her fist to his forehead.

"Idiot." They were friends for so long; Kaito didn't even think twice to understand what it meant.

"I missed your rants too."


	90. Wounds

*** Remember when I said it'll end in around 7 chapters? Well, I was wrong. Enough of shopping and slumber parties -puts on sunglasses- It's time to end this.

YYYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ***

* * *

_**Chapter XC: Wounds**_

Kaito followed Meiko left the girls with their mini slumber party. Meiko had that look on, the look that said 'we need to talk.'

"So… What exactly are you doing here?" It gave him a heart attack earlier that day, he was _that _surprised to hear that Meiko and Gakupo were in England.

"I came here to deliver a message."

"You could just send me a letter, it's easier that way, don't you think?" one of his eyebrows rose.

"It's not safe for me to be in Japan anymore anyway."

"What? Is that psycho girl still on the loose?" What was her name…? Tei? The one who wanted Len so badly she decided to kill one or two people?

"She was executed already, it's not her."

"… Can you stop it already with these short answered replies? Just tell it to me straight already!"

"You remember Kiyoteru right?" Kaito nodded. That teacher from Japan... He was the one who told him and Len about 'Ted and friends'.

"This message… Is it from Kiyoteru? What did he say?"

"Be careful." Kaito waited and waited... Until he realized that was it._That _was the message.

"Let me get this straight. You came here to deliver a message that says be careful? AGAIN you can just send me a letter for this. What's wrong with that Kiyoteru guy sending yo-"

"He died." Meiko said bluntly. "Before he did though, he asked me whether you were still alive or not."

"Wait a minute, a trip from Japan to England takes around 2-3 weeks, when did he die? **How **did he die?"

"I left the day after he died… Well, got killed to be exact, stabbed… I saw some yakuzas roaming around the village a few days before he died." Kaito tried to count. If Kiyoteru died three weeks ago… Was it coincidence that it was the same week where he and Len started investigating the building? The mini investigation that nearly got them (mostly Rin and Len) killed?

'If it really **is **connected, then… News spreads fast, I'm still not sure… They must have links everywhere…' Kaito thought, still in doubt whether they're connected or not.

"I see you're trying to process things through. There's nothing else I could tell you… I asked Gakupo's help to escort me here, and he'll return to Japan in five days."

"And you're leaving when…?"

"Until matters are settled. Now why don't YOU tell me what's been going on the couple of weeks? Rin lost her memories _again_? What the hell is that?" If only Len was there with him, he could share the blame. Meiko's rants were worse than Miku's.

Her punches too. Well, at least she used her hands.

"Ugh, this'll be a loooong night… I don't know, okay? I think Ted, the guy who's… In charge of the building we were investigating brainwashed her or something. Just be glad that all three of us are still alive."

"Why? For what? The poor girl didn't do anything did she?"

Technically she infiltrated a secret headquarters and went missing for some time, and thus suspected to have stumbled upon something important, but because there's no proof of that, Kaito chose to keep that bit a secret. Ted seemed to only have grudge on Len anyway.

"Huh, I don't know. Maybe it's to make Len angry or something, you'll never know." If that really was Ted's intention, then he did well.

"You should've tried **harder **on protecting her, what were you doing when he brainwashed the poor girl?" Meiko growled. Of course Kaito couldn't tell her he was relaxing at home goofing around while everything happened. He looked away in embarrassment.

"I was _away _that time. I didn't know." Away, at home. Eating ice cream.

"UGH! And there's nothing we could do about it?"

"We?"

"WE! You're responsible for it too, if you weren't away, maybe you could've done _something_! I think there are certain methods in curing amnesia… Certain herbs and medicines…"

"You know it's getting late. I'll look it up later, okay?" Kaito cut in.

"Fine, fine, do what you want. It's just that I really feel like there's a method into curing it… If only I could remember what it is…"

"If there is any I would've done it three weeks ago." Kaito yawned and walked in a slow pace back to his room.

* * *

8:30 AM

"Did I miss anything?" Mikuo asked and saw the two extra chairs in the dining table.

"Business is doing great, that's what's happening." Miku said and prepared the toast for everyone.

"So you're a samurai…" Luka scanned Gakupo from top to bottom. "I find that hard to believe."

"… Which part of it… is hard to believe miss?" Wasn't the sword proof enough?

"I thought a samurai would be less…" Luka tried to find the right word for it. "Less feminine looking. Your hair is so…"

"Most men in Japan have long hair, Luka. You shouldn't be so surprised." Meiko said across the table.

"But your hair is so… short." Do girls in Japan have short hair and the boys have long hair? It was a mystery.

Meiko giggled and turned to Rin, thinking of opening a conversation with her.

"So, Rin. Have any plans today? The two of us could walk around, go… Anywhere. I think I need to go to the boutique… I can't stand people looking at me with those... Awkward looks... Just because I look different with this kimono."

"Oh, oh! I know a great shop, it's not that expensive either, I know you'll like it! We should all go together!" Miku said cheerfully.

"I have to start working again around noon, so I don't think I could join you for long."

"Oh, Luka. People rarely ever go to your café, even if you skip a week of work no one'll notice!" Miku commented. Luka had to admit, it was true, and she thought that it was a miracle that the café she works in haven't got in to bankruptcy yet.

They were all chatting happily until somebody rang the bell to the counter. Another visitor?

"Wow, business is _really _doing great for me!" Miku said and finished her breakfast in one last big bite.

"I think I need to take a look at the new visitor too." Kaito said and followed Miku to the front of the inn.

"What's wrong with new visitors?" Meiko asked to Mikuo, who was sitting next to her.

"Ah… He glares at every tourist for at least ten minutes, it's a bit… Disturbing. But I'm used to it now." Mikuo answered. Sure it was disturbing the first few days, but Mikuo got used to it along the way.

"Dash idio!" Meiko stood up, half a toast still in her mouth and went to the counter, following both Kaito and Miku.

"What did she say?" Mikuo couldn't make up anything from what Meiko just said.

"I think she said… That idiot. You know it's impolite to stare at people, to point at people…" Luka guessed.

"Fighting in front of the guests isn't exactly polite either." Mikuo took a sip of his tea, and sighed. "This inn is really 'lively'… I wonder if that's a good thing or not…" He scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

"Could you please, for once, leave my guests _alone_?" Miku asked _nicely_. That being said, her eyebrows narrowed in annoyance while she gritted her teeth, clearly suppressing the urge to yell.

"I'm trying to do some business here and you're ruining it!"

"Hey, I'm just doing an errand from a friend." Kaito answered shortly. "I don't want to do it either, I told you lots of times already."

"I'll take it from here Miku." Meiko grabbed the edge of his long scarf.

"Hn? I can see your guest from here." They were still in the second floor, but they could see a part of the first floor just fine.

His eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Hah, for a second I thought that person is Len…" Kaito thought.

His name mentioned, the man turned around and looked up. So it _was _him. Apparently Meiko's grip on his scarf has weakened, it was easy to run away from the two girls. Kaito went down the stairs, and gave a sigh of relief.

Len kept his promise. He came back, not for long, but he came back. And that's what matters right?

Kaito was about to start his complaints about _everything; _from Mikuo, to the glare routine, and Miku and Meiko's rants, _especially _Miku's, though he didn't get the chance to do it. He forgot about all that after he got good look of the shorter blond man.

"… What… Happened?" He smelt something… Rotten, had Len taken a shower the past few weeks? And that wasn't all, there were bandages everywhere, he had eyes that looked like he hasn't slept for _three years_. He lost his arm… _Again_, luckily it was the artificial one that went missing. The bandages wrapped on his head, a few scratches everywhere, one of the bandages went over his left eye, could he even see with that bandage on the way?

"They're just… Minor injuries." Len said in a low voice. He dared call _those _wounds minor? His father was a doctor, right? What kind of injuries did he treat on daily basis to make his son say his injuries were minor?

"I kept my promise, right? S-"

"No way. You're not leaving this inn, you're not going **anywhere**. You're going to stay in this inn until all your wounds are healed and that's that. If you even think of leaving this inn, mark my words I'll make those wounds worse than it is now." Kaito had a feeling Len won't do as he says.

What was he thinking? What did he do the past few weeks? Who gave those wounds to him? Where was he the whole time? Kaito cleared his mind for a moment from all those questions. Convincing Len was priority.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, that was our deal." Len didn't look like he was in the mood to debate with him.

"We _had _a deal. I made the deal, I could break the deal. The deal's off, you're going to rest now." Kaito answered simply. He wasn't being fair, but Len's mind wasn't straight that time.

He couldn't possibly go… God-knows-where with those kinds of wounds. And Len smelt horrible. Kaito wasn't sure whether it was the blood from Len, or maybe he hadn't taken a shower the past three weeks yet. … It was probably both.

"That's not fair, you can't break a deal just like that!"

"Yes I can. You're going to rest here, and you're not leaving this inn no matter **what**." With that condition, it won't be that hard to keep Len in place. Heck, all he needed to do is lock Len in a room and only open it when he needs food or something.

"If you can break a deal then so can I. Do you think I'll listen to your 'orders' like that? That's just nonsense." Len was really getting into Kaito's nerves. Somebody had to knock some sense into him. He was **wounded**.

Kaito wasn't feeling very patient that time, he had enough. He was 'kind' enough not to ask further on what he was doing, he respected Len's 'privacy', he did what Len told him to, and what did he get in return? He won't listen to his worried friend.

He took a few steps closer and clenched his fist. Kaito gave a large blow to Len's stomach. Len gave a small groan before he collapsed down the floor. It didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. That large blow from his fist made Len passed out… Though it wasn't that hard. Anyone could knock Len down in _that _state, even someone like Rin.

"IDIOT!" Meiko who was there the whole time with Miku, stepped in and slapped Kaito in the face. Even if his cheek was red after the slap, Kaito didn't move or give any expression. He looked… emotionless. Something they don't see from Kaito often.

"He's already weak as it is, what do you thin-"

"If I didn't do it, he won't rest. He'll just run off in that condition." Kaito took Len's coat off and threw it to Miku. "Wash this please, Miku? It stinks**..**. Real **bad**."

Even Miku was disgusted just looking at it. It was hard to see since the coat was black, but there were stains… And Miku didn't want to know what those stains were, even if she had a clue what they were.

* * *

8:45 AM

"Welcome back." Mikuo took the last plate from the breakfast table and greeted his cousin.

"What… Is that? You know we have a coat hanger outside, right?" It obviously wasn't Miku's, but it was too small for Kaito, who was the owner of the coat? The newcomer?

"I'm supposed to wash it…" Miku said and looked around the room. "Where's Luka?"

"Enjoying herself with her new friend." He answered and took Rin's stack of plates in her hands. "Don't worry, I'll wash it. Thanks for your help, Rin." Miku gave a small smile and tried to hold out her giggle.

'How sweet.'

"Well, I'm going to wash… This. Let's go to the boutique after this…" Miku didn't want to stay in the inn… It wasn't peaceful anymore. The debate between Kaito and Len might continue… Len would not be happy about his circumstances, after all.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Mikuo said and left the breakfast table.

"Do you need any help washing the coat, Miku?"

"I can handle it Rin, why don't you help Mikuo instead? I know he said he could do it, but… I'm sure he could use another pair of hands." Just because it was… Intense in the inn, doesn't mean she should stop her matchmaking business.

* * *

"Ugh, it smells so bad… What _was _he doing?" And why did she agree to do what Kaito said? It happened a bit fast… She was the inn owner, not the _maid_. Even so, she prepared the water. It was about time to clean all _her _clothes as well.

"Eh… I better empty his pockets first…" What was in there…

A folded.. Piece of paper.

'Good thing I checked the pockets first before I wash it…'

That was in the right pocket, in his left pocket was… Something… What was it? Something... She wasn't sure what it was… A handkerchief? Was that it?

'Why does this look familiar?' From one angle, it looked like a ribbon…

'Wait a minute… This is… Isn't this Rin's ribbon?' That's why it looked familiar… Still she wasn't sure, she could be wrong… It could be someone else's ribbon. Rin wasn't the only living creature who wears ribbons.

'Maybe... He cares after all? But… I still don't know if this is her ribbon or not…' Miku pondered. Was it the truth or was she just avoiding it? She remembered Rin was still with Mikuo washing the dishes.

'There's nothing wrong with Rin… Falling in love with someone else's right?' There was obviously nothing wrong with that, she tried to convinced herself. Even though she said that, she couldn't help but feel guilty…

Len came back… Wasn't exactly in one piece, Kaito knocked him out, and if she told him that the girl she might _like '_might' likes someone else... Then would he do something stupid? For some reason Miku could imagine that happening…

'There's nothing wrong with that… And I'm still not sure what this is… Maybe it's not a ribbon at all, maybe I'm just being paranoid! Why do I need to give sympathy to someone who hurt Rin? The current Rin is his fault, so it's his fault that Rin doesn't think of him as anything now.' Miku mumbled and kept the ribbon inside her pocket.

* * *

Beta note :

Howdy. Rietto here. I'm the beta for this fic.

Toan Daxlan : Hmm… is that so? Well, not pretty to read I guess… 'but people equal money to Miku', would this be more satisfactory?

As for the second… Well, I don't know the correct form if it's wrong. I should have used 'right' huh?

XP

vocaloidtani: I'm sorry… Really. I laughed when I read your review. I'm sure it's accidental, but Rin is not from Len. That'd be scary. Even though this fic is filled with chimeras, I'm sure Anon would not bring up mpreg. Though just like you, I'm a Rin X Len shipper! Rin is for Len only!


	91. Arrival and Departure

*** When I said "I was wrong when I said 7" I meant... It'll be longer than 7... ^^" My poor estimation skill said it'll be over 100 chapters though, I'm not exactly sure... ***

* * *

_**Chapter XCI: Arrival and Departure**_

9:00 AM

"Hey, Miku!" Kaito called out, right on time. Kaito caught up with Miku, Mikuo, Rin, and Meiko who were just about to leave the inn.

"What is it? Is it about the coat? I still need to dry it you know…"

"No, no, it's not that. Can you fetch me something while you're out? I need s-"

"Do your **own **groceries, we're just going to go the boutique!" Miku cut in. She **wasn't **maid or servant or anything, technically she had more power than Kaito since she could kick him out anytime she wants.

"Fine, I'll go with you all." He rolled his eyes.

"What if your prisoner there escaped from his room or something?" Mikuo brought up the worst possible scenario.

"He won't wake up in a few hours or so. Besides, I locked his room already. Come on, let's get going!" He said and went pushed everyone to the door.

"Wait a minute, I didn't give a key to you, which room did you put in?" Miku asked.

"Oh, the room on the second floor, fourth door from the right. Number… twenty seven, was it? Why do you ask?"

"… Hey, wha- that's RIN'S room! Room twenty seven is _**Rin's **_room!"

"Eh? Really? That's **Rin's **room? Oh, I completely forgot about that." His voice was deadpan. Of course none of them believed him when he said he completely forgot about that.

"I guess they'll be sharing the room tonight, huh? I mean it'd be hard to move a wounded person… And that's **Rin's **room after all, she should sleep in her own room. You know the bed inside the room of your _wonderful _inn can fit two people, so I'm sure the two of them won't have any trouble sharing a bed together." Kaito said innocently.

"You can't share a room with someone sick, Rin might catch a… A rare disease or something! If it's sharing a room you're talking about Rin should share it with Mikuo!"

"Oh, God… Leave me out of this…" Why did he agree to go to the boutique with the girls again?

"All his wounds are _external_." At least it looked like it to him. Len did cough once or twice on the phone…"Rin should just stay in her room like always. He'll be gentle."

"She should stay in **Mikuo's **room."

"**Rin's **room."

"MIKUO'S room!"

"RI-"

"You two SHUT UP. Rin's going to stay in my room and that's **THAT**." Meiko was too tired to listen to that meaningless debate, and they haven't even started on any shopping yet. Through all that, the... 'Victim', Rin; didn't say anything, nothing at all.

"*sigh* you don't mind sleeping in my room, right, Rin?" Meiko asked, just to make sure. She gave a small nod and looked down.

'It doesn't matter anyway.'

"Why do you two want Rin to share a room with a boy anyway? I don't get you two…" Meiko gave Kaito and Miku a strange look.

"Heh, no reason…"

"Nope, no reason at all." Both of them looked away nervously. Did that debate make them look stupid and pervy?

"Well, that's where I'm going. I'll see you guys back at home, okay?" Kaito said and left to the apothecary.

"Medicine, huh…" Mikuo mumbled.

"They're really close friends… But they could be stubborn from time to time… It gets annoying, really." The 'broken deal' was one of the examples.

"I don't think they have anything in common." Miku thought, even though she knew nothing about those two.

"Well… I don't know much about Len personally, but they have similar background." Meiko shrugged.

"For one, they're both rich, high-class nobles…"

"What's his job anyway?" Miku cut in.

"He does many kind of works. One time he's a fortune teller, and there was that other time when he…"

"How did he get so much money? Just by doing lots of jobs? He's been in my inn for three weeks!" Miku was hoping once Kaito was out he'd be broke and live in the streets or something. All this time Kaito's presence was just so annoying... She wanted to be the last one laughing.

"I told you, lots of jobs. Let's just say his main profession is…" Meiko gave a long pause, it looked like he was wondering whether to tell Miku or not.

"… A secret."

"You're no fun, Meiko." Miku groaned.

"Just forget about his job and do some shopping, okay?" Meiko patted her back and then took Rin's left hand. She grinned at both of them, and looking at her face the two girls couldn't help but to smile too.

"Let's shop till we drop!"

* * *

06:00 PM

"Ah… This is just perfect… The only thing missing is some sake…" Meiko dropped the shopping bags on the couch and sat down, followed by everyone else. Shopping is a tiring thing to do.

"This really is a wonderful country."

"It was really fun shopping with you Meiko, it was too bad that Luka couldn't join us." Miku didn't buy much, as she found most things uninteresting. As for Rin, she didn't buy a thing.

"Oh, you guys are back~" Kaito said from the second floor.

"What took you so long?" He disappeared from their sights and went for the stairs.

"We're girls, it takes us a while to shop." Miku shouted back.

"I was there too you know." Mikuo rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Right, right." Kaito squeezed in between Mikuo and Rin and gave him the look that said 'what did I tell you about being close to Rin'.

"Where's the little guy? Is he still asleep?" Meiko looked at the time, he should be awake shouldn't he?

"Well he should be awake, I don't know~" Kaito shrugged.

"By the way Rin, you should go get some things you need from your room, you're sleeping in Meiko's room right?" He tossed her the key to room twenty seven.

'Ah, it's going exactly as planned, I guess she hasn't realized it yet.' Kaito gave his usual smile.

'Rin will come inside her room… I heard noises from inside the room earlier, so I'm sure he's awake. Then, once Rin comes inside, Len will _finally _talk to her. Then... I wonder if I should lock those two in there? I have the spare key with me…' The spare key which he 'borrowed' from the counter.

Kaito waited for around five minutes after Rin went to her room and stood up.

"I think I should go to my room now." In other words, Kaito was planning on locking those two in Rin's room.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to Rin's room aren't you?" How _did _Miku know…?

"Why should I go there anyway?" He tried to deny the fact.

"Then stay here until Rin's back." Miku had that… Feeling.

She knew Len was still in Rin's room, she knew Rin would meet Len, all she could do was hope that Len was still asleep so Rin could come back without having a single conversation. So far, Miku was winning. Rin said so herself, she prefers Mikuo over Len.

Over the past few weeks, she didn't just stay in one place. She forced... She _asked _nicely so that Mikuo would buy Rin a flower or two, and she asked nicely to Mikuo to write poems... Rin didn't know who they were from, but Miku gave hints...

'I'll win this pairing war for sure...' Miku said confidently.

* * *

'I don't need anything else… All I need is a pillow, but…' Len was using it, she couldn't possibly take it from him while he was sleeping. There was really nothing for her to take in there, should she bring a book or something?

"Ugh…" The small groan nearly made Rin jump. Was he awake? He should be shouldn't be? Rin slowly... _**Slowly **_turned around and saw Len, who was covering his eyes with his arm.

'What should I do…?' Leave just like that? Len hadn't say anything, so she shouldn't say a thing to him as well, right?

"Rin?" As soon as she heard it, there was no way she could move away, the option 'leave as if nothing happened' disappeared. The only option left was to stay and listen quietly,or at least reply with short answers to everything Len say.

They had eye contact, and that just made Rin feel… weird, for some reason. Why was he looking at her with such sad eyes like that?

It wasn't the first.

"Ugh, where am I…?" If she was Len, she'd ask where she was first, _then _she'd react of someone else's presence in the room. He tried to stand up, but Rin stopped him.

She knew he was injured… And as far as she knew, injured people should… Just rest, right?

"You shouldn't stand up…" Kaito might yell at her (Which she was sure he would) if she let Len out of the bed.

"I shouldn't be here right now..." He covered his eyes with his arm again. Rin noticed those bandages looked new… Did Kaito treat Len earlier?

"Then where should you be right now?" Rin sat down on the bed, a disturbing thought in mind.

'I wonder if he really wants to talk with me…? It doesn't look like it…' The way he covered his eyes with his arm and how he wanted to leave were what made her thought of it.

"Somewhere, not here…" Rin figured he wouldn't give too many details.

"You don't… Want to tell me happened the past few weeks?" They were friends right? Was it… Normal for her to ask that to him? Rin just wanted to start up a conversation…

"No…" It didn't look like Len wanted to talk about it.

"… How are your injuries…? Do they… Hurt?" Was that a stupid question? Should she be worried about his injuries? Why was she asking _so _many questions at herself?

"No." Rin couldn't tell whether it was a lie or not from his voice. But common sense told her that he's still in pain.

"What about you…? Are you fine? Someone bothers you? Anyone suspicious? Anywhere?" He asked.

"Not exactly. Everyone is nice here."

'The only stranger in here is you…' A thought came up. Wait, should she think of Len that way? Wasn't he her friend?

"I heard someone is… Close to you. He didn't try to do anything to you right?" Someone close? A boy? Mikuo's image came to Rin's head, and it was true. They were close, so what? Still, there was something else...

"It's a bit strange." She got flowers, and lovely handwritten poems… Which she thought was sweet, but why did Len say it as if it was a dangerous thing? Were they talking about the same thing?

"Something strange? What is it?" He finally uncovered his eyes, and his eyes clearly showed what he felt… He was worried.

"Nothing it's just… Flowers and poems, it's not dangerous at all… Miku said it's from secret admirer..." Len gave a big sigh of relief.

"That's nice." He covered his eyes again.

"It is." Rin replied shortly. Was that the end of it? She had nothing else to say to him. That was that.

Rin tried to look away, the silence made her feel uncomfortable. Even so, for some odd reason her eyes were locked into her master's half covered face.

"Oh, right, I've wanted to ask you this for a while…" Rin said and give a short pause.

"When should I start working again?"

"Huh?" Len tried to sit straight and stared at her with a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Kaito told me so many times, that I work for you… So when should I start working again?"

'No one… told her?' He fired her. He thought Kaito or… _Anyone _would tell her. So _he _had to tell that girl that she was fired? He had to stare the girl in **those **eyes and said 'you're fired'?

"Ah, Rin…" Len looked away from her gaze.

"No one… Told you about it?" He asked, just to make sure. It was a stupid question to ask, he knew that much. Still, he… Really wanted to avoid the subject.

"About what?" She asked so… Innocently. Len took a deep breath and sighed.

"I thought Kaito told you already, it's already been three weeks…" The suspense was killing her. What was it that Len wanted to say?

"You're fired." Well that went just fine. Rin wouldn't care so much right? The Rin _now _didn't even know what her job was or how she works, she didn't know anything about the job.

"Why…?_"_She asked in a small voice, even with that small voice, Len could still hear her crystal clear.

Len didn't want to say why he fired her. He couldn't say it to Kaito, he couldn't possibly say it to _Rin _since it involves _**her**_.

"It's… Complicated." Though honestly he could answer it in just three words. It was complicated to **say **it, not **explain **it to her.

"Is it… Because I lost my memories?" Why did it sound like Rin was about to cry? The entire time Len had his eyes focused on the wall, trying to avoid eye contact with Rin. He didn't notice until it was too late that…

That Rin was in the verge of crying.

"Rin?" Before his hand could even reach her, Rin stood up from her seat and ran for the door.

"RIN!" He cried out and tried to get out from his bed, he hadn't even taken two steps yet and he collapsed to the floor.

Every part of his body felt numb, it hurts... But he had to chase after her, hadn't he been through worse situations?

'What have I done…?'


	92. Important

*** I went through all the reviews, and overall... I think there's only **_one _**who got a theory correct about Kaito OwO Oh yeah, the third riddle... I wonder when that'll pop out... ***

* * *

_**Chapter XCII: Important**_

6:15 PM

Len tried his best to stand up and reach the door, why was it so hard? He never felt so pathetic in his life. Even so, he somehow managed to leave the room, down the stairs, and made it out of the living room. The door was half opened… Did Rin leave the inn? Len wasn't completely sure, but he went out of the inn anyway.

No sign of Rin anywhere…

"Len!" Somebody, who Len knew was Kaito, called out to him. That was bad, if Kaito drag him inside again… He couldn't look for Rin; he had to **look **for her, what if something happened? He'd feel guilty for the rest of his life, it was already dark and **anything **could happen.

Len tried to ignore everything, **everything**, and ran. He was stupid, he knew that. He shouldn't run, but he did it anyway. Len bit his lip, holding his pain, and ran to… Who knows where, bare-footed. Unfortunately for him, even though he _could _run, it doesn't mean he could run _fast_.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to run away?" Kaito grabbed him by his shoulder. And Len knew if he was already in Kaito's hands, the odds of escaping were zero.

"I'm not running… *pant* away…" Len coughed a bit and continued. "Rin did!"

"What?" Before long, the others caught up with them; Meiko, and the Hatsunes.

"I-I don't know, we were talking… And she just cried-"

"She WHAT?" In one side, Miku couldn't forgive Len for that, but in the other side, at least there was a chance that Rin 'might' hate him.

"Ugh, just go back to the inn NOW. You know you can't look for her in your condition. Besides, I'm always better in finding people." It was true, but… "You three should go and… Drag Len back to the inn, make sure he's in bed once I'm back." Kaito said before he ran further, and further away from them.

"I'll go help as well; you two should get Len to bed." Meiko said and went the opposite direction Kaito went. The inn wasn't that far really, it was still visible.

"Come on, let's go." Mikuo said and lead the way, making sure Len had no funny ideas. Because he knew Kaito would literally kill him if Len ran away.

"So what did you do to make her cry? Rin doesn't cry easily you know."

"Miku!" That wasn't exactly the best time to discuss it. Why can't Miku thought of the possibility that Len might try to ran off again from the guilt?

Mikuo opened the door to the inn and waited for Len to come inside, but he didn't move an inch. He just… Stood there.

"What are you wait-" Len ignored him and ran like a mad man away from the two, he made sure he ran faster than earlier.

"Crud! Wait here, there's a chance that Rin might come back later, I'll go after him." Miku was about to protest, unfortunately Mikuo didn't give a second. What if those two don't come back?

Kaito would waltz inside the inn and ask where Len was, and then Miku had to tell him everything, then Kaito would yell at her for being stupid and not careful, then Miku would yell back at him, and it'd be an endless night full of bickering.

'You better drag him here fast, Mikuo…' She sighed and went inside.

Miku wondered what their conversation was… Something that made Rin cry? She noticed it, and everyone else did too, probably… That Rin didn't look so… Happy. As her friend, Miku could differentiate a forced smile and a 'real' smile.

"Well… Kaito better not just boasting about his ability in finding missing person. And it shouldn't be that hard to catch a wounded man in the run." Miku said to herself. Kaito or Meiko would find Rin, and Mikuo would catch him, things would turn out just fine.

So Rin _cried_.

It's not like she was about to suicide thanks to a great depression or anything.

* * *

"Wait up!" Mikuo shouted at him. Sure, Len had a head start, that doesn't mean Mikuo couldn't out run him.

Len's pace grew slower by the second; Mikuo guessed he couldn't… take it anymore? He grabbed Len by the shoulder and turned him around, facing him.

"What? Do you seriously think you can get away from me like that?" One thing for sure, there was **no **way Mikuo could ever let his eyes off him, even for just a second.

"*pant* you don't understand… Rin is…"

"Those two will find her, stop worrying!"

"You don't understand!" Len yelled back. "If I can run this far, what do **you **think? I'm perfectly fine, there's no need for me to go back and rest!" On one side, that was true…

"Then why did you slow down? It hurt, doesn't it?" Len couldn't reply, it **did **hurt. A _little _bit.

"… I just want to find her… And say sorry… What would you do if you're in **my **position?" Mikuo tried to imagine… Well of course he'd try to find Rin; even though he knew the right thing to do was to rest.

"Fine. Fifteen minutes." Mikuo mumbled, he was still a bit unsure.

"Let's go look around for fifteen minutes, and then we'll go back." Kaito would really **kill **him on the spot for that.

"Thank you… Ah, what's your name?" Len knew he was 'the inn keeper's relative' but they haven't properly introduced each other yet.

"My name is Mikuo, … I heard all about you from Kaito." Len was a hot topic in the inn, of course he knew.

They started to walk around the neighborhood, hoping they were in the right track to find Rin.

"Are you by any chance… The one who's been sending love letters and flowers to Rin?" He asked with such a neutral tone… That was one straight forward question. It _was _him, more or less.

'Eh… Didn't Kaito say something about not making Len jealous at all cost?' He remembered. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell the 'truth'.

"No, I'm not all that interested in her, she reads too many books…"

"There's nothing wrong with reading." Len looked at him sharply.

'Great… Now he's mad at me because I insulted Rin… And it wasn't even an insult… Ugh…' Things were not going well for him.

"You're a horrible liar." Len said, his voice still neutral. "There's nothing wrong with sending love letters to someone." He didn't sound so jealous…

"You don't mind or anything? If I send her those poems?" Not that Mikuo wanted to do that.

"At first sight you seem like a good person, and I'm sure you've never made her cry or anything." Len shrugged.

"I'm sure you treat her better than I do."

"What?" Mikuo didn't catch the last part.

"Nothing, never mind. Just…" Len wondered whether to tell Mikuo or not… "I know he told me to stay, but I'm going to leave anyway."

"Your wounds…" Len ignored that completely and continued.

"… At this state, maybe I won't come back alive." The conversation was starting to scare Mikuo... Just three weeks ago, would he have guessed he'd ended up there? Looking for a girl with a boy... Who was talking about his own death?

"I know Kaito can take care of himself, and your cousin can take care of Rin just fine, I'm sure of it."

"Why does it sound like you're going to kill yourself out there?" It was as if he was **THAT **confident that he was going to die if he leaves.

"Maybe I'm suicidal, who knows." Again, Len shrugged and looked down. Mikuo could only hope that was a joke... He _really _hoped it was.

"Though I at least want to say sorry to Rin for everything before I leave." So Len didn't care Kaito broke the deal. He'd still stay for one day, and leave the next day, whatever happens.

'Should I warn Kaito about this…?'

* * *

Mikuo didn't keep track of time, but he knew fifteen minutes passed already, perhaps _more _maybe.

"It's time to go back." If Len tried to resist, he could just copy Kaito's move, knock him out with one punch. It'd be much easier to carry him than to… _Forcefully _drag him back.

"Wait, give me a few more minutes…" It was getting darker by the second, and Len tried to walk at a faster pace.

"Maybe Rin's back at the inn already, come on…" Mikuo said, making sure Len wasn't going to run for his life like a mad man again. Then, he stopped. Even if it was dark, he could see it. Len didn't know, nor care how his eyes could spot it, but he did.

"… Over there." Sitting on a lonely bench was Rin, in the park… they used to go to. The park that Len once said to her was his favorite… What were the odds of that? For Rin to be in _that _park?

"Nice… I didn't see her there." Mikuo didn't have a detective's eyes, so it was easy for him to miss her.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to apologize?" Len didn't move a muscle, at all.

"I can't, she's still crying." Mikuo gave his 'so what?' face. He turned to Mikuo and said with a heavy sigh.

"You should go there."

"Wh- Me? Why me?" And Len had his serious face on, meaning he really wanted Mikuo to go there.

"She doesn't see me as a friend anymore, but she sees **you **as one!" Len tried to keep his voice low, he didn't want Rin to know he was there, it'd ruin pretty much everything.

"Don't you care for her more than I do?" Mikuo knew Len would be speechless after that.

"I'm not leaving this spot until you go there and comfort her." It was _that _easy to change the topic.

'… If he insists… I just want to get this over with as soon as possible… ' Mikuo walked in heavy steps to Rin, while Len watched from a far. If Mikuo makes her feel worse... He'll never forgive him for that.

"Rin?" Mikuo called out. It was clear that Rin was trying to hide her tears, but she failed miserably at it.

"It's okay to cry once in a while you know…" He sat down next to her and pondered what he should say next.

"We're friends, right? You can tell me…" Before Mikuo could even think of comforting her, he had to figure out the reason why she cried in the first place, right?

"Everyone's worried, you know… They're looking for you right now, let's go back, it's getting dark." Mikuo begged to God she wouldn't resist on going back. He could do Kaito's special move on Len, but he couldn't possibly do it to a _girl_.

Miku would kill him.

"I… Don't want to go back." She whispered softly.

"Rin, everyone's worried about you!" Deep down Mikuo knew it won't be so easy to drag her back.

"Can't you see it? They keep staring at me with _those _eyes." Somehow, Mikuo had a feeling he knew what she meant by that.

"They don't want me there." He noticed it, how Miku sees Rin, how Kaito sees Rin, how Luka sees Rin, even Meiko who just got there. They all looked so… Sad, with eyes full of pity. _That _made her cry? Because people were _staring _at her?

… So it wasn't all Len's fault? He just happened to be the unlucky guy who was there when Rin couldn't take it?

"You know that's not true." So Rin had been hiding it for how long? It's been three weeks. And in those three weeks Mikuo was the only one who hadn't given her 'sad' eyes to her. He didn't know Rin before, so he didn't feel sad at all…

Was that why she could open up to him?

"They don't want the current me, they only want the _previous _me… Even Len said I'm **dead**." Len heard his name mentioned, it wasn't that hard to follow the conversation between those two, even with all the sobbing.

"I know the reason why fired me is because he doesn't want the 'me' now to be around him."

'That's not true, it's not like that…,' Len screamed on his mind. He couldn't bring himself to say it in front of her. Why was it so hard to explain the whole situation to her? Suddenly, an idea popped in to his head. Kaito and Meiko were out looking for Rin, Mikuo was busy comforting Rin...

'… I should just leave while everyone is busy. I'm sure he could make Rin feel better…'

* * *

'Where is everyone…?' She hated waiting, there was nothing to do… And who knows when they'll be back? Her head was still cloudy with thoughts over what happened…

'I wonder if Rin'll talk to me… Why she cried… I mean, we're friends right?' Miku stared at her bedroom ceiling and hugged her pillow. Then her eyes turned to her bookshelf. She kept telling herself the answer to Rin's amnesia was in one of those books… But she was too lazy to play detective that day.

Then she turned her attention to the small table, her collection of hair accessories was there… Along with the mysterious cloth she found in Len's pocket.

Miku stood up and took the ribbon… No, the mysterious cloth on her table; and put it on her hair.

'In _one _way it _could _be a ribbon…' She stared at herself in the mirror.

'Maybe I'll wait in the living room… Look out the window… Rin could get back anytime…' Yes, she was _that _worried. She didn't even realized that she was looking to the backyard.

It was then when she saw him.

* * *

'Where did Kaito put my coat…?' Len asked himself a thousand times, he thought it was in Rin's room, but it wasn't. All he could find was… Rin's belongings, that was it. Len **couldn't **leave without it.

'Maybe someone washed it…'

He left the room and went outside, to the back of the inn. And there it was, hung nicely on a piece of rope.

'Please, if the paper is wet…' He'd kill himself, he really would.

"Hey!" A girl's voice called… It was the innkeeper's voice!

'Damn it…' He put on his coat, and was ready to make a run for it, but Miku blocked him. It won't be that hard to push and pound Miku to the ground, however something stopped him…

What was Miku wearing on her head?

"… I'm not gonna stop you… If you want to run away or something, go ahead." Miku wasn't really interested in it anyway. She knew she was safe, with Meiko around, Kaito would never kill Miku. If she let Len escape just like that… Well Miku didn't care. Of course, she wanted something in return for it.

"You just have to answer a couple of questions, that's all." Miku noticed Len kept on… Looking at her head. Was there something funny? Was he staring… At the 'ribbon'?

'Does he know I found this from his pocket…?' Miku took the ribbon off.

"Do you know what and who's the owner of this… Thing?" She was about to ask 'What did you say to Rin until she cry', but Miku changed her mind.

"… I do. It's a ribbon, and it's…" Len didn't feel like answering, why should he tell her? And why couldn't he just go with his first plan? Push her aside and pound her to the ground?

Oh right, he's currently weak and missing an arm. Great.

"Then…" Miku tried to make a simple question… Simple, but 'effective', a question that could answer so many puzzles.

"It's Rin's isn't it? If you think this is important to you, take it." Miku handed the ribbon to Len, and he gladly accepts it without a second thought.

Without even a thank you or a goodbye, he ran as fast as he could, he didn't give another chance to Miku to throw another question at him.

'So deep down…' Miku sighed.

'He does care.'


	93. Preparations

*** 11/25 Happy -3 days late- Twins Day everybody! 8D May you all have baby twins in the future. This is a really important chapter. And by important I mean **really** important. How and why did it happen why, god why? There's a reason why Meiko and Gakupo are here. ***

* * *

_**Chapter XCIII: Preparations**_

7:00 PM

"So let me get this straight." Kaito walked back and forth and back and forth… He wondered what punishment he should give them.

"You let Len escape, then you caught him, but _somehow _you lost him **again**. **Then **I found you with Rin in a park, just the _two _of you, at _night_," Mikuo knew he had only five to ten minutes left to live. It wasn't exactly his fault, Len _told_ him to do it, so he did! Still, Kaito didn't give a chance for him to speak, or Miku. Kaito was giving them a hard time…

Rin was in her room, lucky girl.

"And as for you, Miku. Where _is _Len's coat?" How could Kaito notice it so fast?

"I don't know, I was in my room the whole time." Kaito wasn't an idiot, he could detect lies, and Miku was a horrible liar. A really horrible one.

"Don't lie to me, you saw him didn't you?" Why does Kaito have to be so **smart**? Life would be much better for Miku if Kaito was an idiot.

"So what? You and your friend made a deal, he'd stay for a day, he kept his promise didn't he?" Miku slightly turn the conversation away.

"He's **dying **right now, can't you see that?"

"Well, he did say he might not come back…" Mikuo added.

"And there's no way I could track him down now…" Kaito held his head as he look for options… None were satisfying so far…

"We're back!" Meiko said from the front door of the inn. Without a second thought, Miku ran fast to her and put on her 'sad' face.

"Kaito is being really mean!" She cried, and that wasn't a lie. Miku didn't know if Meiko could detect lies or not, but she _was _telling the truth.

"Real mature, Miku." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Gakupo came in not too long after that.

"He yelled at me and Mikuo, and we didn't even get the chance to say anything!" Miku tried not to 'exaggerate', but she couldn't help it…

"She used to do that a lot when we were kids." Mikuo whispered, he knew Kaito wouldn't kill him when Meiko's around.

"Kaito, apologize to the poor girl! Her face looks like she's going to cry any second now!" Miku never knew she was _that _good of an actress.

"Meiko, she's lying! Sh-"

"Will it kill you to say sorry?" Meiko patted Miku's head.

"UGH! I'm sorry." Kaito unwillingly said. Miku won one round, so what? He'd won lots before.

"Okay, that done." Gakupo sat down on the living room's chair and sighed. Do they argue _every_ day?

"Have you found Rin?" Obviously, Meiko didn't find her.

"She's in her room, I found her sitting alone in a park with **him**." Kaito stared at Mikuo sharply. "Bad news is, Len kinda ran away… And there's no way I could find him now."

"Well…" Miku remembered, something… "There was this paper… I found it in his coat, an-"

"Paper? What paper?" Miku obviously should've said that earlier.

"I'll go get it." And with that, Kaito completely forgot about being mad at the Hatsunes.

"-sigh- so how was your day Gakupo? Anything interesting?" Kaito tried to calm himself down and sat next to him.

"Nothing, really."

"Oh, he spent the whole day drinking and drinking in a certain café with a certain girl." Meiko took the newspaper on the counter and read the front page.

"Gakupo, you can't fall in love now, you'll go back to Japan in just a few days!" Kaito chuckled.

"I'm not in love."

"Riiiight." Kaito was being serious, Gakupo shouldn't be in love with someone who lives thousands of miles away. It could drive any man mad. And Gakupo could be the only sane man he knew.

"Hey about these fire accidents…" Meiko had that 'I think I found something' face on. "This signature…"

"Here's the paper!" Miku was back with a paper in one hand. She noticed Meiko was reading the newspaper with a serious face, Kaito and Gakupo were sitting on the sofa, …

Where was Mikuo? Did he run away? Well, it was a smart thing to do; not to get involved.

"Let's see…" Miku handed the paper to Kaito and he examined it closely… He tried to figure out what it was inside. In 'some' way it looked like some kind of a map. A map of _what _was the problem.

"I think it's a map."

"What makes you think it's a map?" Gakupo who also peeked in could see nothing but rectangles.

"There's this 'N' and it reminds me of… 'North'. Uh... Other than that, I'm not exactly sure." Things were still vague in his eyes.

"Hey… What's Len's full name again?' Meiko asked out of the blue.

"It's Kagamine, why do you ask?" Meiko squeezed in between Kaito and Gakupo and showed the front page to both of them.

"Gakupo what do you think this looks like?" In Kaito's eyes it was just as vague as Len's mysterious map / paper.

"It looks like… A box? A flag? Wait…" He squinted his eyes and gave his final answer. "It looks like ne (音)… sound? Wait… Don't tell me…"

"I think so too." Why did it look like Meiko and Gakupo just discovered something so... Important?

"Care to explain? It looks like a flag… With boxes."

"This is the 'signature' of the arson right? This looks like ne, and it's written _on_ the glass… Glass, mirrors, remind you of anyone?" Meiko didn't know it'd take such a long time for Kaito to process things in. Well, he's no Japanese, so it's understandable though.

Glass can be considered mirror, and the Japanese for that is Kagami. Put it together and you get Kagamine.

"You're saying that's _Len's _signature? The one who's been destroying all those buildings? He wouldn't do that, why would he?" It wasn't that Kaito didn't believe Meiko and Gakupo, it was more like he didn't _want_ to believe it.

"Like any detective stories, the real reason 'why' is always revealed at the end, don't you think so?" Gakupo had a point…

"So let's say Len is behind all this… It explains some of his wounds… And the fire started once he left three weeks ago… Coincidence, maybe. Do you know there are _people _inside the building? You're saying he murdered _all_ of those people?"

"He killed once, so it's not that surprising, right? I'm wondering where he could be now… Is he planning on destroying more buildings?" Meiko shrugged, it explains why he wanted to leave so fast.

"There has to be some kind of connection… Between all the buildings he destroyed, but what? Ted and his 'organizations', Kiyoteru's death, the buildings Len burnt, and this paper…" Could it be the 'map' on his hand was…?

"I need a map of England, anyone has a map? Hey Miku-" They were so focused on the puzzle they didn't notice Miku was gone…

No other way… Kaito sighed as he realized his only choice.

"I'm gonna run to the bookstore, I might come back tomorrow morning…"

"Tomorrow _morning_?" Meiko repeated, it won't take him _that _long to go to the bookstore, right?

"I need to get a few things… I'll see you two later." Kaito stood up, but Meiko grabbed his scarf just in time.

"WAIT a minute, what kind of things?"

"Just a few things!" He could barely breathe… If someone saw them it'd look like Meiko was trying to commit murder by strangling him.

"Like what?"

"I'm thinking of tracking Len down, okay? So I need a few things!"

"Like what?" He didn't feel like answering it… But Meiko wouldn't let him out of the inn in one piece if he don't answer it.

"It might be dangerous so I'm going to get some weapons, happy now?" He's going to _get some weapons_? How could Meiko, the **motherly **figure there, NOT be suspicious about it? It was like letting her own son play with firecrackers in a **room**.

"I don't know how or where you're going to get those weapons, one thing for sure is, I'm coming with you." Before Kaito could reply, Meiko continued. "If this has something to do with that teacher's death, I need to look in to it, right? I'm not going back until I do." And it was a great cover, she couldn't let her friend running around… _With weapons_.

"I'm coming as well." Gakupo stood up, his face ever so serious.

"You too?"

"This 'organization' you speak of… It's the one responsible for my sister isn't it?" Oh, that's right. Kaito remembered, Gumi had become… unique because she was being used as an experiment by certain researchers.

To put it simply, Kaito wanted to go there because he wanted to know what Len was doing, and stop him if necessary. Meiko wanted to go along with him because she wanted to know if any of this was related to Kiyoteru's death. Gakupo wanted to go because this might be somehow related to Gumi.

"Fine. I'll get extras. Before I leave, though…" Kaito sighed.

"I think I'll talk to Rin for a bit… And some ice cream too, that's the thing I need the most now."

* * *

7:00 AM

Miku yawned as she opened all the curtains in the inn. Next she had to make breakfast, sweep, mop the floor… Of course she wasn't going to do all those chores alone.

She remembered last night, she 'ran' away from the living room… Miku didn't want to be a part of.. Who knows what. Though she'd be lying if she said she's not curious about it. Miku heard something about a 'signature' and a 'map', other than that, nothing.

'I should wake Mikuo up now…' Miku thought and stretched a little.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Miku heard loud knocks from… The second floor. She tried to look for the source of the noise, and found out that it was room number twenty seven.

"Rin? Are you okay?" A stupid question that came to mind was, 'why was she knocking her own door?' Unless she was trapped or something. Miku grabbed the handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't open the door!" She shouted. Rin was lucky enough Miku heard her loud knocking… If she hadn't, who knows how long Rin would be locked in there. Miku would just think she was still upset over what happened last night.

"Don't worry, I'll go get the spare keys!" How did she get locked in there in the first place anyway?

For one, the spare key was in the counter. Luckily it wasn't in Kaito's hands. If it was with him, well, Miku could just ask Mikuo to play 'rescue the princess' by breaking down the door. … Wait, that's a horrible idea.

Miku unlocked the door and found a relieved looking Rin on the other side. She didn't look so well though.

"…. Are you okay, Rin?" Miku put her hand on Rin's forehead.

"Nothing, my head hurts a little, that's all…" It didn't look like she had enough sleep either.

"Maybe you should sleep some more? It's still seven in the morning…" Rin massaged her temples and stared at Miku blankly. It disturbed her a little.

"…Wait…" Rin closed her eyes, concentrating hard. "…You're Miku, right?"

"What are you talking about, Rin?' She gulped and tried not to panic.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit… Dizzy… That's all. I _know _you're Miku." Rin smiled.

'Did she just…'

"I'm baaack!" A voice; Kaito, to be exact, woke pretty much everyone up in the inn.

"Ugh, why does he have to be so _**loud**_?" Miku growled. "A-anyway, you should just stay in bed if you're not feeling well Rin."

"No, I'm okay Miku… I think I need to talk to Kaito now." Rin said, her fingers still massaging her temples.

"Kaito , can I talk to you for a second?" Rin shouted from the stairs.

"What do you want to ask anyway, Rin? It's no-" Miku stopped, and so did Rin.

There he was, completely dressed in black, unlike his usual white coat and blue scarf. He had his luggages with him... Specifically four. One was opened and it was sitting on the counter… But that wasn't why Miku and Rin stopped. One reason was because Kaito was holding a gun. Another reason was they could see what were _inside _one of the luggage. _More _weapons.

"What _is _that?" She stomped her foot and walked towards him. "What's with all these… Dangero-"

"Hey, your inn doesn't have a no-weapon sign." He cut her off.

"Meiko, Gakupo! Come over here!" Kaito shouted as loud as before.

"… Eh, Kaito… Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rin asked softly, her voice full of doubt. "It's about Le-"

"What's with all the yelling here? It's seven in the _**morning**_!" Somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed. They heard footsteps from the stairs, along with yawns and grunts.

"You said you're going to follow me, then wear this. You can't go running around in a dress… That goes for Gakupo too." He handed one of his silver luggages to Meiko and Gakupo.

"… It's as if war is ahead of us…" He opened the luggage and saw two black costumes… Long pants… When was the last time he wore that? And the main question was, where did Kaito _get_ all that?

"Kaito I need to talk to you ab-"

"Just change now, the train will leave in two hours." Kaito was too focused on his 'things' he didn't hear her.

"Hey, she's talkingto **you**!" Miku stepped in.

"Get to the point already then, I'm busy!" Kaito totted, his eyes finally off his toys.

"I need to talk to you about…." Rin stopped for a moment, her fingers on her temples again. After that she became quiet… And everyone else did too.

"Rin… Are you okay, dear?" Meiko put the luggage down, and checked on her.

"My head is dizzy… But I'm okay…" There was something different about Rin… But Miku had a hard time figuring out what _it _was.

"Are you sure…?" Rin wasn't very convincing…

"I'm sure I'm fine…"

"If you're hurt, you should _tell _us. You can't just keep it all to yourself, Rin!" Miku was getting worried by the second. First, she was trapped in her own room… Somehow. Second, Rin asked if she was Miku… Third, her head hurts. Was that some kind of disease? Or maybe…

"Rin… Do you remember what happened yesterday? And the day before that… And the day _before _before that…?" Miku wasn't sure… But she had that feeling Rin might have…

"Last night… Kaito came in to my room and said something about trying to find Len… And something about buying an ice cream for me." … Why was she concentrating so hard on trying to remember what happened the day before?

"I kinda ate it on my way back here, sorry about that." Kaito looked away nervously. There's always room for seconds.

"Mikuo and I talked in the park Len and I used to go to…"

"Wait, what?" Kaito asked for her to repeat it.

"Mikuo and I talked in the park, and you found us there, Kaito…"

"In a park you and Len used to go to?" Rin was 'repeating' the wrong thing. As if copying Rin, Kaito tried to concentrate hard as well.

"… I've never told you anything about that park and Len before." Then how come she knew…?

"I don't know… I just _know _it." Before Miku could jump around in joy, they started throwing questions at her.

"Rin, do you know who Gumi is?" Was Gakupo's question.

"She's my friend in Japan, Gumi's your sister isn't she…?" Rin asked back.

"Do you remember the bath house in Japan we used to go…? What do we call it?" Was Meiko's question.

"It's... A sento right?" None of them have told Rin about that. _None_ of them.

"Rin, remember…" Miku tried to make up a question, but couldn't. So with eyes that looked like it would shed tears any second Miku jumped in and hugged her. "Something _is _different about you!" Miku tried not to say what just happened" but that question was just inevitable.

"Hey, Kaito…" Of course Meiko was happy for Rin over… 'What happened'. Truth be told she was more curious than happy…

"What just happened?" Kaito looked as speechless as everyone there. Gakupo was standing still like a statue… Maybe because he wasn't sure what to say at that kind of situation.

"I have no idea… This is going too fast for me, honestly… So… Rin just remembered everything, all of a sudden?" Kaito wrapped his arm and sighed. "You're not supposed to question miracles… But this is just like… Magic." There was no logical explanation to it.

It just happened. _Something _happened last night. Was it a dream? Was it because she cried? Was it because she met Len? Was it because she ate something weird for dinner? Did she even eat dinner last night?

"That means…" Kaito looked at the clock and figured there was still time.

"Rin, you remember everything right?" He said in a hurry.

"… I think so…? My head is still…"

"You have to come with me to see Len! I think you're the only one who can knock some sense into him!" Kaito grabbed her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.

"That's what I wanted to ask… Where _is _Len right now?"

"He's off burning buildings and killing hundreds of people the past three weeks!" Kaito wasn't sure, but the buildings were big, so he figured there should be at least a hundred people in the building.

"Are you telling me you're going to drag Rin **again** to a… A dangerous… _situation_ that doesn't involve her in the first place?" If Miku had to lose Rin _again _she wouldn't allow it. She could guess by how prepared Kaito was with the equipment… That it wasn't just an ordinary problem.

"Do you want Len to kill more people? People are dying out there, and after I matched the coordinates… I'll explain later, on the paper you found he's going to destroy another building, and that's where I'm headed. That's where Gakupo, Meiko, me, _and _Rin are headed." Kaito said strictly and let go of Rin's shoulder.

"And besides, we have weapons. I'm prepared for the worst."

"But Rin **isn't**. Stop dragging her into problems that aren't hers!"

"I'm not dragging her into a problem, I'm asking her a favor because she's the only one who can solve it! It needs to **stop **before he burns the last building!"

"Miku, I'll be fine! Gakupo, Meiko and Kaito are there with me… I'm just going to talk to him so he won't do it anymore!" Rin turned to Kaito slowly. "… Right?" Rin asked.

"If you're so worried Miku, why don't you come with us?" Meiko asked out of the blue, with the same tone usually used to ask a friend out.

"What? Meiko! We can't just-"

"She's worried of her friend, it's natural isn't it? Just let her come with us… Make her stay in the carriage or something." Meiko shrugged.

"… Well, I'm fortunate if she gets killed anyway." Kaito mumbled.

"Don't be so rude! Just tell us the plan already." Meiko sighed.

"Alright. Our main objective is to stop Len from burning the last building. I'm still not sure what's in there but it could be one of the headquarters for that 'organization'. Ugh… It's too hard to explain. The train leaves in an hour, so I'll explain the details in the train. Right now I need to buy more tickets. Just get in to your costumes, well, as long as you're not wearing a dress is fine." Kaito tried to plan things through.

"I'm not sure what we're actually up against, maybe these weapons aren't necessary at all, I'm just playing safe. One thing for sure is…" He took one of his luggages and gave it to Rin.

"Len has a lot of explaining to do."


	94. The Last Revolver

*** Eheh. Don't mind me. I'm just here promoting a forum Naty17 made in FFn called 'Misunderstandings' [forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Misunderstandings/101127/] Heh. Some Ad this is. Oh, the climax will start soon. ***

* * *

_**Chapter XCIV: The Last Revolver**_

8:25 AM

"Hmm… Where to start? So it's like this…" Kaito said it won't take them too long to reach their destination. It'd take an hour, more or less. They were all sitting quietly on the train, facing each other. Except Miku and Mikuo who were sitting on a different seat.

Miku was only there to make sure Rin is okay, while Mikuo was there because he can't possibly let his cousin join in the mini adventure. _With weapons_.

"I figured that the paper Miku found is actually a map, as I said earlier. I'm not sure where Len got it, but…" He took the paper from his pocket and unfolded it for everyone to see.

"I went to the book store and tried to look for a map of England, and when I did…" Kaito pointed at the paper, they weren't sure _what _he was pointing at, they were just rectangles.

"What can you see?" He asked all of them.

"Rectangles." Meiko who was sitting across him, answered shortly.

"I agree with Meiko." Gakupo wasn't that good in solving puzzles.

"… I think this one looks like a kite…" Rin pointed.

"Is there a difference between **kite **and a **rectangle**?" The point is both of them have four angles, Meiko thought.

"Never mind that, look… There are other kites." Kaito pointed at all the kites in the paper. "If we try connecting these kites together." He tried to make a shape with his fingers.

"It looks like England doesn't it?" Meiko and Gakupo leaned in to get a closer look, Kaito was right. It did look like one. Who would've thought? "If you look even closer, there are points too." The three of them followed Kaito's index finger on the paper.

"These points are the buildings Len destroyed the past few weeks, and now, there's only one more building standing. That's our target, Len's to be exact. Hopefully Len hasn't done anything yet." Kaito never knew Len would be so crazy. To kill so many people, and for **what **exactly? If Len gives a stupid answer like 'revenge' Kaito would really…

"Do you have any idea what the buildings have in common?" Meiko snapped him out of it.

"The thing is, I _somehow _think this is related to Ted's organization. And this is related to Kiyoteru because he once was a researcher there, just so you know. These 'researchers' have branches everywhere, and they're thinking of **expanding **it." Things were already bad as it was, Kaito couldn't imagine how things would be if it successfully 'expands'.

"What if Len destroy them all because he wants to stop this… What is it? Organization?" Meiko took a guess.

"I don't think he's that crazy to do it, uh… There are LOTS of them, not just in England you know. He can't take on the world on his own." Though that'd make sense.

"You gotta start _somewhere_." Meiko folded her arms.

"… Even if that is true… It's still not right. There are still innocent people there, even if they've turned different they should be saved…" Rin looked away to the window and sighed.

"Like Gumi." Gakupo added.

'The experiments in there…' Rin pinched her forehead, an image flashed to her head and it made her gasp.

"What is it, Rin?" Kaito was the first to notice it.

"N-nothing…" Her eyes clearly said terror, none of them were fooled with that.

"Are you sure dear?" Meiko wasn't an idiot, _none_ of them sitting were idiots; Rin's expression was completely different from before.

"Ah… I'm fine…" She gulped.

Rin's clearly hiding something. She rubbed her hair and looked around, thinking of the best way to make Rin tells her what's on her mind.

"Hey, does this train have a toilet?" Meiko asked.

"I think so, why?" Kaito was about to say 'you should've gone to one before we left' but Meiko's voice turned serious before he could say it.

"You and Gakupo should go to the toilet, _**now**_." It was an order, and the two men were sure that something bad would happen if they chose to ignore it.

"Uh… Okay?" Kaito and Gakupo stood and left before Meiko could strangle both of them.

"So, Rin." Meiko sat on Kaito's place and pat Rin's shoulder. "I want you to tell me what happened a second ago." It sounded harder than her usually gentle mother-like voice. Even so, Rin figured she felt more comfortable talking to Meiko, and without Kaito and Gakupo around.

"A part of my memory just came… An unpleasant one."

"Care to share? I'm all ears."

"… It's something that happened… Something that Len and Kaito don't know." Well that was interesting.

"How I 'suddenly' lost my memories again, it's because…" Rin was speechless for a second, but she forced herself to continue. "I was trapped… In a dark room, and I couldn't see a thing… I heard people screaming for help… Cries… And then he told me-"

"Uh, Meiko?" Gakupo tapped her shoulders at the perfect moment. She took a deep breath as she fought the urge to scream at the samurai, and turned around to face him.

"Gakupo, we're in the middle of a private… _**Important **_conversation here! What is it?" Meiko glared at him, telepathically telling him to go away… Or face the wrath of the sake bottles she brought from Japan. Gakupo noticed that, of course, and he took a step back from the fear.

"Kaito told me we should change to our normal clothes, because he figured it'd be too suspicious for us walking around looking like this… And since we're going to spend the rest of our day looking for Len anyway."

_'... Perfect timing, Kaito. Really, I knew wearing this silly outfit is a moronic idea, but to realize it know just when Rin is about to tell me what's wrong... Gah!'_

Gakupo ran away when he saw Meiko's mood worsen. Even so, Rin couldn't sense it when she turned to face her again.

"Let's continue it later, okay Rin?" Meiko gave a reassuring smile; she shouldn't be down like that… Her job was to snap Len out of it and if Rin was depressed she couldn't possibly do It can she?

* * *

8:55 AM

"So, here we are." Kaito looked up and around. They all looked like normal tourists at first sight; in fact it looked like a _really _big family vacation.

No one knew they were travelling around _with weapons _and an intention to stop an arson from destroying a building.

"And THAT building over there will be burned down if no one stops him." Kaito pointed. It was the tallest building around. He had to admit, Len was really good at attracting attention. At one way, it's impressive.

"So how could we possibly look for _one _guy with this sea of people?" Along the way, Mikuo was exhausted of Miku asking 'are we there yet'. Now, a new question. 'Have you found him yet?'.

"We could go in groups, let's see… You Hatsunes should just stick together and look over there, to the south." Kaito gave out his orders. "Meiko and Gakupo should go north it's pretty quiet in there, and Len could hide _anywhere_… Me and Rin'll go west; I heard that's where most shops are." He pointed them all out.

"Why do _you _get the chance to be with Rin?" Of course Miku was the first to complain.

"Because believe it or not, it's the best combination. Your cousin doesn't want to be with me, you don't want to be with me, I don't want either of you to be with Rin, Meiko scares me, and I'm sacrificing Gakupo. Come on, let's just split up already, we've wasted enough time…" If Kaito were Len, he'd strike at night. When no one is up and around, so _hopefully_ he hasn't done anything yet.

* * *

"Aah, let's see, let's see…" Rin was having a hard time trying to catch up with Kaito. He walked fast, but it didn't look like he was a breaking a sweat at all. He didn't sleep last night, right? He was out looking for weapons, and he went to the book store… How could he be full of energy like that?

"He should be here somewhere…" The crowd of people on the streets didn't help her either, Rin just hoped he won't lose Kaito or else they'd waste too much time trying to find each other.

"How do you know he's here…?" Rin ran to catch up and they walked side by side.

"Don't you know what time is it now? It's 9:00 AM, and you know what _that _means." He said, his eyes still locked on the map on his hand.

"… Breakfast?" It was her nose that told her the answer, she could smell fresh baked bread from a number of bakeries on the street there…

"Anyone with hungry stomach would go here for breakfast, right? Keep your eyes-" And, Kaito stopped. He couldn't believe life was that easy for him. Or maybe luck was just on his side, though Kaito knew he'd find him at one point, he didn't know it'd be so fast.

_There _he was, in front of the pastry shop.

"Speak of the devil... I should think of a cool phrase to greet Len, like… So we meet again, or… Think you can fool us _that _easily?" Len hadn't notice them yet, but if Kaito kept on talking about how their approach should go, he'd notice them sooner or later.

"Kaito, shouldn't we do something before he leaves?" Rin snapped him out of it.

"We could just follow him around _quietly_; we don't want to surprise him, right?" Kaito tapped his luggage on his hand and sighed. "The point is, let's just focus on him and _not_ attract much attention…"

Before long Len left his seat, and walked with a fast pace away. Kaito noticed his half eaten breakfast and how fast he walked.

"...He knows we're here, hiding's useless now, let's just chase after him." and so, they ran after him.

The surrounding that once was a busy place with people shouting out offers, soon became quiet as they enter a quiet alley.

'Does he know where he's going? Hopefully he doesn't…' The whole time Len didn't look back once, he kept his face forward. If they could just meet a dead end… He had plans on what to do next.

"Hey, Len! You can't run forever!" Kaito ran faster, occasionally looked back to make sure Rin was still following him. Rin was struggling a bit with her luggage, but she could keep up… More or less.

It didn't take them that long for them to reach a dead end. Luck really _was_ on his side! It just proved that Len wasn't so aware of the neighborhood.

"You can't run, you can't hide, just give up Len, it'd be much easier for both of us that way." Both of them caught their breath, Kaito was right; there was no way he could run. His back already hit the wall, and the only way out… There _was _no way out, Kaito and Rin were blocking the small way out. Stupid dead end.

"Just come with us and I'll help you… We're friends, right? Don't you trust me?" After he broke that 'promise'? Is he out of his mind? No, Kaito's just sweet talk him.

It's not like he had a choice, he didn't want to do it, but…

"GET AWAY!" Len pulled out a revolver from his back pocket.

"Heh, you're not going to pull the trigger." Kaito remained calm, he knew Len won't do it to him anyway. Not with Rin around at least.

'Wait a minute; he doesn't know that Rin got her memories back yet…'

"You know what I did the past few weeks." Len knew if Kaito didn't know he wouldn't be able to find him. "Why _can't _I do it to you? If I just aim at your arms or legs I could run away just fine!" So that was possible, if Len shot his arms or legs… He might do it. Len might not kill him, but he might hurt him.

'Well, I don't have a choice. Sometimes you have to give up… Sacrifices.' Kaito sighed.

"Okay, Len. We can do the _easy _way, or the _hard _way. Pick one you like. All I'm asking you for now is _put your revolver down_." Kaito's common sense told him Len won't do it.

"I'll give you five seconds." He still won't budge; He was still pointing his revolver at him, with those blank eyes… "Five, four..."

"... Three, two, one." So Len wanted to play the hard way. Sure, he could play it dirty; he could play dirtier than Len. He'd seen things Len haven't seen, he'd done things Len never would guess he could, **no one **knew what he could do, not even Meiko. Deep down inside him, there was someone **no one **knows about.

"You know I'm getting tired of this, Len." Kaito dropped his luggage to the ground and shook his head, he looked back at Rin, and for a second he gave her a sympathetic look before he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, a revolver he pulled out of nowhere was ready on his left hand to shot.

Needless to say, Rin was freaked. Her eyes bulged in fear, even though she didn't scream, perhaps because in most novels she had read, screaming while someone pointed a gun point blank at you usually lead to death. Even so, she squirmed and tried to get away from Kaito, albeit it was futile.

"Drop your revolver Len." He said with a colder tone. His eyes that was blank before twitched a bit, other than that, nothing. Kaito wouldn't actually do it, would he?

"You're not going to pull the trigger." Len said, he wasn't planning on putting down his revolver at all.

"Well, I won't kill her, perhaps. Doesn't mean I won't aim at her arms or legs." Kaito took his words and used it against him. Kaito could see there was a little hesitation on Len's face, he could see it, even just a little bit, it was enough.

"I'll count down from five." He was nice enough to give him a chance.

"Five, four..." He was still holding his revolver up… If he shot at Kaito, then…? But Kaito wouldn't do it, he could _never _hurt Rin. Wasn't he the one who accepted his errand? To guard Rin and make sure she was okay?

"… Three, two, one."

_**BANG!**_

His reflex told him to close his eyes.

Kaito did it. Kaito _really _did it. He pulled the trigger, and Rin...

"… Oops." Kaito said, ready to pull the trigger again. "I missed." Len opened his eyes to see a bullet on the ground.

"Really, Len? She's not worth it at all? All that time she assist you, she has no other value besides being your tool?" It's nothing like that at all; he just couldn't believe Kaito would really do it! He thought Kaito was messing with his mind with that threat; he thought Kaito was Rin's _**friend**_.

He felt scared, there was something… Different about Kaito. What happened to that easy-going ice cream addict Kaito he knew? That made him feel uneasy… Rin too, she was just as shocked as he was. Petrified_,_ even.

Her face had become pale, and she stopped moving altogether. Drops of tears fell from her eyes, and Len surprised she didn't faint from the shock.

"Let me repeat myself. Drop your revolver, Len." Should he? If he drops it… Then there's no way he could run away, he'd be in Kaito's hands, everything would be ruined. He'd come so far, and because of that simple command…

"Five, four…" He won't miss this time, because he was pointing it at her head... He _wanted _to drop the revolver but he _couldn't_.

"Three, two, on-"

"Wait!" He had no other choice; Len threw his revolver to the ground, and waited…

And waited… For Kaito to put his revolver down.

"I dropped it already, drop yours." Kaito was making him uneasy by the second.

"Hn? Did I ever say I'd drop _my _revolver?"

Len's eyes widened a bit, realizing that he'd been tricked. No good, it was no good at all.

"Why don't you come with me for a while? If you come with quietly maybe _then _I'll drop my revolver." Maybe. That wasn't very convincing. Len had dropped his only weapon. He couldn't use anything if Kaito decided to shoot Rin again.

He had no other choice.


	95. Different Means

*** So I read around that in the 19th century, a man shouldn't give a woman he loves yellow flowers. It's considered 'offensive' during that time, because if a man gives a yellow flower to a woman it means the man is jealous. And it's considered offensive because the woman thinks that the_ man_ thinks that the woman is out with _another_ man (thus making the man jealous). The Victorian era is complicated.

Merry Christmas! ***

* * *

_**Chapter XCV: Different Means**_

"Really, I should have done this weeks ago." Kaito said, leading the two inside a building.

Len didn't know where he was; sure, he paid attention to the buildings and streets, still… It was an abandoned building for sure, how Kaito found that place and made it 'his' was beyond him. In one way it looked like a prison, the dim lights, the tense atmosphere (though it could only because of Kaito still holding his resolver), the only thing missing was a cell to keep the prisoners in.

'Is this building even his…?' Len knew Kaito was rich, he could buy land as vast as he wanted , probably, but for what?

'Now that I think about it…' Len had never been to Kaito's house before, … Had he? He said he moves a lot, not to mention he frequently change his telephone number for some odd reason.

'I feel so stupid! How come… After all these _**years**_, I never bother trying to find out anything about him!' One thing for sure, Kaito had different method than what Len had in mind, so he didn't think he could trust him anymore. God knows what Rin felt like, to have a revolver pointing at her for… Fifteen minutes or so. It was a long walk from where they were to that so called Kaito's property.

"Now, I'm going to call Meiko and Gakupo… Miku and Mikuo..." Kaito paused; having Miku in the building would just make things worse. If Rin told Miku everything that happened earlier she'd really kill him. Meiko alone was scary enough. Though something told Kaito Rin won't be telling anyone of that, it was just the worst scenario he could think of that time.

Meiko and Gakupo should join the discussion, the Hatsunes should just…. Roam around town. Until dusk, maybe. If Kaito's lucky enough they just might give up and go back to the inn.

"You two should just stay here and be quiet; trust me, there aren't any… traps or anything, it's just a safe house. As long as you play nice, bad things won't happen." He finally put his revolver away and turned the door knob, it gave a small click. Kaito gently pushed the two inside the room.

"I won't be long, so don't worry~" A safe house… It looked like an interrogation room to him. The room wasn't that big, though since no furniture was there but a table and two chairs it gave an impression that the room was wide. The two heard a few clicks from the door, followed by footsteps that, in time, disappeared. Of course Kaito locked them in, if not Len could just open the door, leave, and _**never **_come back.

'…. There's a window…' He couldn't stay in there forever. Len walked to the window, he could fit in there just fine. He checked whether the window was locked or not, though he had a backup plan. Just forcefully break the window or better yet just throw the table at the window, ... though he'll only do that plan when his stress is at its peak.

'… It's not locked.' He couldn't help but give a faint smile, that was really easy. Lucky for him Kaito hadn't prepared everything. However… Escaping was easy, _**too easy**_. It wasn't even five minutes yet, and he already found a way out. Sure, Kaito said there were no traps or anything…

'This is my chance; I should just leave now before I spend too much time thinking on what to do!' Len opened the window and noticed someone grabbing his right sleeve.

For a second there Len had forgotten Rin was in the room with him.

"… Don't leave me alone…" She said weakly. Len realized he couldn't leave her alone. Kaito could use Rin (again) and he'd have to go back for her, she was the perfect bait. If he leaves **with **her… No, he couldn't possibly drag Rin into **his **problem.

Len opened the window and looked around for any… Guards, or traps, just in case. Kaito said it was just a safe house, but he can't let his guard down just because he _said_ so. Len jumped out and pondered again.

'It's safer to bring her with me… Than for her to be with Kaito. … He's going to call Meiko and Gakupo right, so... He wouldn't, he _can't_ hurt Rin when Meiko and Gakupo are around, right…?' He couldn't make up his mind; he was wasting his time just standing there.

"Hurry and jump out." He offered Rin his hand, which Rin gladly accepts. Len helped her out through the window and sighed.

"… Come with me for a while, it's not safe to talk in here." Len led the way, making sure the blue-haired man was nowhere in sight. Or purple-haired. Or teal-haired. Or anyone, really. He looked back, and Rin obediently followed him around. It felts just like any other cases, except…

'Rin isn't exactly Rin…' Hurt by the thought he pushed it away and focused more on looking for a spot for them to talk.

* * *

"Here, it should be safe for us to talk in here." It wasn't that far from Kaito's safe house, it'd have to do for the time being. A quiet alley where no one but the two of them, a smelly one.

"Rin, you should go back to the inn, Kaito won't waste his time trying to find you, so I'm sure you'll be fine-"

"But I-"

"If you don't feel save in the inn, you can go to my mansion and stay there-"

"Len! I don't want to go home OR to your mansion!" Rin raised her voice, the conversation wouldn't go anywhere if she kept quiet. Len gave her a strange and worried look and simply asked "why"

"I… I can't just let you destroy the last building like that!" She panicked a bit and said the first thing that came to her head.

"… So you're in Kaito's side?" Was it an act? Rin knew she was about to get shot, was that it? It was slowly driving him mad…

He didn't know who to trust anymore.

"I… just don't want you to hurt anyone, and above all I don't want you to hurt yourself, can't you see?"

Len was... hurt. Everyone could see that. The only one who couldn't see that Len needed help, and that he had to stop doing what he was doing was ironically, Len himself. Rin could understand why Kaito snapped and used his revolver to 'convince' Len. It was starting to get into her nerves too.

"… I didn't hurt anyone, and I'm not planning to either." Len replied calmly, his eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"There were people in the buildings you destroyed, living breathing people."

"No, no one. There were corpses of those things called experiment subjects." He looked at her directly in the eye, somehow blank when he said that. "It's better for them to die than to be trapped in there forever, don't you think so?" There was obviously something wrong with him, Rin could tell just by looking.

"Did it even occur to you that they can be saved? Like Gumi? I'm simply asking you to stop it; it's for your own good!" Despite her slight fear of Kaito, Rin hoped he returned fast. He's the only one who could knock some sense into Len's obviously damaged mind.

"It's my problem and NOT yours, just go back to that safe house and leave me alone!" It wasn't exactly the best idea for Kaito to use her to threatened Len, but it did work. Sometimes things can't be solved in words, sometimes it needs... Action.

Rin took a step forward; putting all her emotions into her hand as she slapped Len's face, something Len didn't expect.

"Who do you think _**you **_are?" Rin shouted, enough is enough. "Thinking you can do everything by yourself, have it ever cross your mind that someone might be worried about you?" Len put his hand on where Rin slapped him just now; he could see she was fighting back tears.

"Who do you think _**I**_ am?" If Len thought Rin could just forget over what happened; what Kaito said, he was wrong. "Am I really nothing to you, like Kaito said I'm just a tool? Even if I am just a tool to you, I think of you as a friend! I'm worried!"

"It's nothing like that! It's… I didn't know Kaito would really pull the trigger, and you're not just a tool! You're…" He stopped for a while, it was a bit strange. Rin somehow changed… The last time he saw her she wasn't that… Caring. Was it a trick? Were those words just to trap him into stopping? But those tears… They _were_ real, weren't they?

"… You're the **LAST** person I want to be involved in this." It's strange, just yesterday he already knew he was about to die that day. Though after talking with Rin… It made him feel scared of dying.

'No… I'm not supposed to think like that; **today **is the day, tonight. Something that should have happened four years ago…'

"… Is destroying that building really that important to you?" Rin tried to comprehend his point of view, which was hard.

Very hard.

"If I don't do it my hard work the past few weeks… Will be for nothing. I don't want it to go to waste."

"Then let me come with you!" At least that way Rin could watch Len, even if he's about to kill hundreds of people in front of her eyes. ... In one way that sounded wrong to her.

"NO! You'll die if you come with me, I'm already prepared-"

"Don't you **dare **say you're prepared to die!" Rin was amazed at herself for shouting like that, but she meant what she said.

"I'm going to come with you." Unless Len wanted to do something suicidal… Though going inside into a dangerous building in his condition was definitely crazy.

"I won't allow it!"

"When you come inside the building I'll be right behind you, whether you want it or not." She had that determined look in her face; nothing Len could say could change her mind. Nothing.

"Rin, how many times do I have to say it? Imagine the long good life you'll have without me. If you're with me… It'll end for nothing, it's not worth it, how come you can't understand just that?." Maybe Rin was pretending to be brave, maybe she was scared. Len had to admit, he was scared as well, though he couldn't show it, hopefully Rin didn't see it.

"Perhaps no one has told you, but Rin, you've died. More than once, and all happened on my watch. Being around me is not good for you!" Rin had forgotten to tell him, things were going too fast after all.

"You said it yourself, I already died… Twice." First when she'd forgotten everything and Miku found her, and her second 'death' was just a few weeks ago. And somehow she ended up alive again.

"I don't care what you order me to. I'm not your employee anymore, remember? I'm going with you because I see you as my friend, and you can't stop me!" And along the way, who knows. She might be able to stop Len from doing any harm there.

"That is exactly the reason why I fired you in the first place. I don't want you… I've hurt you enough, right?"

"What are you talking about? You've never…"

"It's my turn to say, look at _yourself_! You almost got yourself poisoned, remember in Japan, how you nearly died? In the building a few weeks ago? Just… Half an hour ago you almost got shot! I was right beside you the whole time and I couldn't do anything, but… When I'm away the past few weeks… Nothing bad happened!" It wasn't Len who did it, but it was his fault for not watching over her properly.

"_Nearly_… I never actually died." Or else she wouldn't be talking to him that second.

"This time, if you come with me, you will!"

"What's the difference between this case and the others?"

"I'm not letting you in this case and nothing you say is going to change my mind." Len couldn't answer that one, so he decided to turn the conversation away. Rin guessed he couldn't.

"Len…"

"Nothing you can say can change my mind! Leave me alone!" He said it already; Rin was the LAST person he wanted to be involved in it.

'… Because there's no one else… At least, if Rin is living safe and sound somewhere, it's…'

"….How could I? Don't you care what I think of this?"

Someone once said that memories was the same with life and personality. Rin had lost her memories many times, and in retrospect, she had died many times. Rin understood this, Kaito had explained it to her after all. But, she disagreed with his sayings.

Perhaps it's because she had read many romance novels, but for Rin, love was also the same with life. One couldn't live with another, and so when the feeling of love disappeared, then she surely died.

What Len didn't know… that resurrection was possible.

Rin had lost her memories three times already. The first was before she met Miku, the latest one because of Ted, the second one… Was the one in the train, to Japan. She'd forgotten that she loved him. Even if she still couldn't remember her past up until she met Miku, or the feeling she felt on that train, her memories that was lost because of Ted had been retrieved.

The feeling of love she lost in the train also had returned. No, not return, but grew back. And so, she was complete. She's Rin. She's no one else. Her dead self had been resurrected, completely. And Rin...

"Please understand that I don't want you to get hurt…"

"It already hurt me to hear you say that, does _that _matter?"

It mattered. Even so, Len's method was wrong. He needed to be stopped. Everyone thought the same, but Len saw it as sign of betrayal. Rin understood, but still she thought the best was for Len to stop his doings.

"I just want to go back with you, pretend this never happened. Sure, I don't work for you anymore; we can always go out as friends, right? To the park, those benches I love, the flower beds…"

"…Wait, what? What did you say?' Len heard it right the first time; he just wanted Rin to say it again.

"To the park, the benches, the flower beds, it's spring so-"

"We were alone that time. How did you know? It's…" If it was true, it explained his question, on why Rin cared so much. It's impossible, but there's only one explanation for it.

"Just this morning… My memories came back."

"H-how… You, but it's…" Rin was back, the person he thought was dead, she… It was only a second later that Len decided to wrap his hand around her.

'I… should've said this earlier…' Rin was a bit dazed; she hesitantly started to hug him back, was that enough to change his mind?

"Aww how sweet." A voice said, startling them. Len let go of the small hug and instinctively stood between the newcomer and Rin, as he said, "What do you want, Kaito?".

Sure Len had no weapons with him, but he could run, … Though Kaito could probably catch him easily.

"I told you to stay in the safe house; I let my guard down and didn't check that the windows were opened." As they said, easy come easy go.

"I'm not going to do anything bad, just follow me back to the safe house; Meiko and Gakupo are waiting there." The two of them were there…

'Kaito won't do anything… When those two are around, right?'

Len obviously couldn't outrun him. Something… Told him it'd be better to just follow him this time. He might regret it later on, but he couldn't come up with any other options.

Not a thing.

'Hopefully Meiko and Gakupo are on my side...'

* * *

Notes:

(" ") = speech

(' ') = thought

... Well no one asked until the previous chapter DX

And... I decided, I'll be ending this on 99. And I'm not ending it early just because I like that number or anything... (Well that's half of the reason really.) It'll end in 99 but it'll have 100 chapters. Hah.

And... A reader have kindly translated this fic to Thai, please visit if you have some time~

... I don't care if you can't read Thai, there are pictures in every chap there! /slapped

The link is in my profile.

Yep, that's all. \(-w-)/


	96. Outline

*** Sorry it took so long orz. So... The outline. We all know in any story, if the plan is revealed to the readers, it'll fail in the end.

... Or will it?

Countdown ('cause I love them. So deal with it 8D): 3 more chapters. ***

* * *

_**Chapter XCVI: Outline**_

9:15 AM

"... I'm at lost in what to say to you, so just spill your plans to us before I lose control of myself and shove my gun down your throat."

"She's not joking on that."

Len was somewhat trapped. On his back were Rin and Gakupo, while in front of him, looking as mad as they could be were Kaito and Meiko.

Rin motioned Gakupo to move closer, and whispered something on his ears. He nodded solemnly.

It's really easy to guess what they're talking about. Meiko was a force to be reckoned with, and Rin must have asked Gakupo to at least try to prevent any deaths in that safehouse.

Not that Len cared about it.

"Come on... The sooner you say something, the sooner we can end this." Meiko sighed. Len just wouldn't budge, he wouldn't say a word, and they were losing their patience. All of them, except Gakupo, maybe; he seemed fine with it. Len just stared at the table blankly, what he'd been doing the past few minutes.

"Ugh, Rin, _say _something!" Meiko groaned.

Despite her being the subordinate, apparently Len only listened to her words. If she couldn't convince him, no one could.

"… Len, Meiko's right… We can't help until you say something." Though that seemed to be the wrong thing to do…

"Just answer this simple question… Why are you trying so hard to destroy all those buildings, hn?" Among all of them, apparently Kaito was the one with the least patience in store. He hit the table with his fist, like a very bad cop.

"… I don't want to answer that question, I don't trust you." It wasn't an answer, it was a _reply_. It's better than nothing. Kaito raised an eyebrow and thought of a solution.

"You trust Rin, right?"

"More than you."

"Great, then that's settled. Why don't you tell everything to Rin? We'll just leave you two alone!" It was useless talking to him, he didn't trust anyone but Rin. At least he'd _talk _to someone; standing there like statues in the room there seemed so… Useless.

"Come on everyone, let's leave the room." Kaito pushed Meiko and Gakupo out and closed the room behind him. To Rin's surprise, he didn't' lock it.

"…They're just going to eavesdrop anyway." Len sighed as Rin walked over to the window, before long she could see the Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo down there.

"No they're not, they're outside." Rin couldn't blame him for not trusting them… Though her life would be much easier if he could trust them. "Ah, well… I'm not going to force you, but…" Rin dragged a chair and sat next to him. "You should know that I'm doing this because… I care, and not because _someone _told me to do it."

"So… What will you do if I tell you everything? Will you tell Kaito?"

"Only if it's something he should know."

"If I tell you nothing?"

"Then we'll stay in this room forever."

"I…" Len breathed out heavily.

"What you need to know is, that building needs to be destroyed tonight, and that's that." Why does he have to be so _vague_?

"Can you tell me why, at least?" No answer.

"… Who are you really after?" Rin tried a different question.

"Just… Ted." He thought Rin knew that already.

"You want to destroy a large building just to get **one** person…?"

"And the research material."

"… Then I'll help."

"Rin…"

"Meiko and Kaito'll help too! Gakupo, maybe… I'm not sure about Miku and Mikuo…"

"Rin, I…"

"No longer your employee, Len."

"Wh-what? You were against me earlier, w-"

"I'll… Only help if we save the victims first, THEN destroy the building. At least, if you're going in there…" Len had to admit it wasn't that bad of a deal… Sure it's dangerous for Rin to be in there with him… No, what was he thinking? He can't do that!

"I'll go tell Kaito." So Len won't be able to argue further, she stood up and went for the door. A part of Len wanted to stop her, but a part of him thought it was a good idea. He didn't really want to kill them anyway.

He pondered too long on what to do, Rin left the second he lift his head up from the table.

'Great… I just hope this won't be something I regret later…' It's weird, he didn't feel guilty at all when he burnt them all down. He didn't feel guilty when all the newspapers had the incidents in the headline… But when Rin _said _it was a _bad _thing to do, he felt… somewhat hesitant. It was strange, the closest word to describe that was guilt.

Odd.

* * *

"That's not a bad idea… Not bad, not bad at all. Get everyone out, and THEN destroy everything. Nice going Rin…" Kaito rubbed his temples, in his opinion it just might work. It was better than Len's previous strategy… To just burn everything down.

"We want Ted out alive, the victims out too, what about the other people in there? The… Researchers." Meiko looked outside the window. She was a bit worried on where Miku and Mikuo might be… They were about to do _something _big. Shouldn't Miku and Mikuo know what they're going to do?

"I don't know, give them a warning. 'Move or we'll burn this place down' like that. Ah, let's make an outline of everything first. I'll get in the building first to get all those innocent…"

Len was about to point out the flaw in Kaito's letter, when the thought of him acting alone stopped him.

"You're going alone, then I'm off." Kaito simply couldn't be trusted. The blue haired man just rolled his eyes though, clearly had gotten used to his new status in Len's mind.

"Fine, me and Meiko will come inside, get them all out, kill everything in our way, meanwhile, Len will find Ted, burn the building, leave, and we'll live happily ever after. Just leave those innocents to us, give us… An hour. We'll meet up in the entrance. Burn after we meet up. Though, you can continue after the second hour. Doubt I'm still alive then."

_Kill everything in our way?_ Was Kaito serious about that? While Rin had Kaito's voice 'kill everything in our way' swirling around in her head, Len had something else in mind.

_Give us an hour_. An hour, two hours top. Really? To find a group of people in such a vast building, there are hundreds of them needed to be saved, not to mention there might be… 'obstacles' that they need to _kill. _Can they really do it in an hour?

… Can they even kill people?

'Unless…' Len kept his face straight despite knowing the fact there was a flaw… Behind Kaito's basic outline.

"I think Gakupo should be, like… The bodyguard or something, guard Len in, that'll make things easier." Kaito tapped the table.

"Other than the 'kill everything' part, that sounds… Simple enough. When should we bust in?" Meiko sounds like she was ready to take down a train.

"Night time, easier done when they're tired and disoriented. We still have a few hours, I'm gonna take a nap…" Kaito stretched and rest his head on the table.

"Do not disturb. I need my sleep." Meiko, Gakupo, Rin and Len all wondered if that means 'get out'. Nonetheless, they left the room anyway; Meiko was the last to leave and closed the door gently. She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm going to find those teal-heads. You three should just… Rest or something." Even though she said that as she yawned, Meiko couldn't sleep just yet. Since both Kaito had issues with the Hatsunes, clearly they're out of his plan. It even looked like he had forgotten completely that Miku and Mikuo had come with them. Despite feeling that finding them was a must, Meiko glad they're out of Kaito's plan.

It'd be bad if Kaito decided it's best to leave them inside burning building.

"I'll help you find them, it'll be easier for all of us that way." Gakupo lent a hand, which Meiko gladly accepted.

"You two should just rest." She ordered and left the so-called-Kaito's-safe-house, leaving Len and Rin together in awkward silence.

* * *

"Is it okay to leave the three alone?" Gakupo wasn't exactly sure what just happened... Kaito explained the outline, and that was that. Still, he felt so… Weird for some reason.

"It's fine, Kaito's asleep, Rin and Len… Those two will probably just _talk_, what's the worst that could happen?"

Meiko shrugged. Rin wouldn't let anything happen between Len and Kaito, she's sure of it. Gakupo just hoped that she's right.

"I forgot, where were they supposed to look again?" Meiko halted.

"I'm sure they wen-"

"Oh, no, wait, never mind. I already have a guess on where they are right now." Meiko heard her stomach grumble… If she was hungry the Hatsunes should be hungry too.

* * *

"It doesn't look so expensive… Nothing much in here either…" Len took the chance to lurk around the safe house. As for Rin, she was somehow dragged along in that mini hunt. He had to admit he was relieved he hadn't found anything suspicious… If he found something, Kaito would just become more suspicious. And trust was something he obviously needed in a 'group mission' they were about to do.

"Let's go to the second floor." Not much rooms, four in the first floor… One was the one they were in earlier, the other two were locked (Len tried not to let his imagination and paranoia get to him. Easier said than done, really.), and the other was a toilet.

They went up a floor and found… Nothing. A hallway, same dull color as the floor below them, not even a single door. Or maybe that's what Kaito _wanted _them to think. He tapped the walls as he walked, none sounded hollow. It was clear, there was nothing suspicious about that safe house. Except the two locked rooms on the first floor.

"Where exactly _is _Kaito's real house?" Rin rubbed the wall with her finger. Dusty.

"I honestly don't know. He moves often… Too often." Len couldn't guess what Rin was thinking, but he regretted one thing. Just because he was… suspicious of Kaito doesn't mean Rin should too. Was it because of him, that Rin was feeling uneasy around Kaito? Then again, he did point a gun at her and nearly shoot her dead.

Even so… It was a complex kind of feeling.

"It's not that suspicious, now that I think about it. I mean, he has lots of job… Pretty much everywhere. Of course he _has _to move sometimes; he has the money, so, why not?" Len didn't know why he just said that to her.

'Do I want her to trust Kaito? If that's true then doesn't that mean I trust him as well? Do _I _trust him? … No, I don't think so. With those two doors… Gah! Just _forget _about the doors!' Len argued with himself. He had the sudden urge to just… Knock his head to the wall.

She thought Len found something; so she tried to follow his gaze… No, he wasn't looking at anything in particular. Rin stared at it too, for a few seconds, until she just gave up and asked.

"Something bothering you?"

"…You." Len snapped out of it and tried to stirred the conversation away.

"When are you going back?" He asked. Rin could only give a confused face as her reply.

"I'm going with you, Len. I'm not listening even if you order me to return to the inn. We're going home together."

"Not the inn. Back to your home. You should remember… _Everything _by now, right?"

'… everything, does he mean my life before meeting Miku?'

"…No… The inn is my home, I don't remember anything else… I mean, I can only remember up to that time, when Miku found me, that's all." Len's eyes widened in surprise; that wasn't right…

'It's like she doesn't know anything before that day…'

Rin shrugged it off as if it didn't matter. Her life before meeting Miku didn't matter. The present was more important.

"We're back!" Meiko shouted… It was loud enough to wake Kaito up, common sense speaking. The two went down the stairs and saw the Hatsunes with large shopping bags.

"Oh, I kinda forgot he's still sleeping… It's a habit of mine to say that every time I'm back home." Meiko rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, these two finally did something useful. Breakfast, lunch, and probably dinner too." Meiko tried to open one of the locked doors Len found, she didn't want to bother the sleeping Kaito. It didn't budge at first, but with a bit of force and kick she was able to knock the door down.

If that didn't wake Kaito, nothing would.

It was a normal room after all. Not much different, in fact it's like a duplicate of the room they were in not too long ago.

"You two hungry?" Meiko positioned the chairs and the Hatsunes put down the shopping bags on the table in the middle of the room.

"Not really, I…"

"Well you're eating anyway. You need energy. Gakupo, you too. Stop standing there like an idiot! There's nothing standing in your way, come inside!" Meiko cut in Len's words. Rin and Len came inside, while Gakupo _tried _to set the door up as it was before… It fell down before a second could even pass, so he just left it there.

"Sorry, I'm bossy when I'm nervous." Meiko took a loaf of bread from the shopping bag. "Oh great, no knife, no plates. Why did I buy this knowing the fact that we're in an _empty _safe house? Why didn't you two warn me not to buy this?" Mikuo could only look away nervously.

"I didn't think of that either… Uh…"

"Screw manners. Let's just sit down and eat." They all sat down nicely and no one dared to start a conversation. For some reason... Meiko seemed to be in a foul mood...

"So… We found him right? Why do we need to gather here? Can't we just eat in the train?" One second she and Mikuo were eating breakfast, next thing she knew, Meiko and Gakupo just snatched them away from the café (she was a bit glad that she didn't need to pay). It happened a bit too fast for her to ask any questions.

"There's a change of plan. We're going to invade that building, leave, then burn it." Meiko tried to sound as casual and calm as possible.

"When you said 'we' you mean…?" Mikuo nearly choked on his bread because of that…

"Me and Kaito'll come inside and save everyone that needs to be saved, while Len'll come inside with Gakupo, get Ted, burn the building. Done. You two should just stay here and wait."

"But Meiko, wait. The two of us will stay here, you mean, me and Miku, right?" Mikuo made sure. Meiko nodded, her mouth was too full to say a single word.

"What'll Rin do?" Ah, right… Meiko forgot about Rin's involvement in the plan.

"I'll be going with Len."

"**No!**" Miku and Len said simultaneously.

"Rin's not going to that… _**Place**_, even _with _weapons! " Miku protested.

"It's up to Rin, really. She's a big girl, she can make decisions." If Meiko said that… They all knew what the answer was.

"I'm going with Len." It didn't take her a second at all. Miku could only sigh, hearing the answer... Things just get worse and worse. And she was supposed to _wait_? Drenched in paranoia? For who knows how long?

"If Rin gets a single scratch, I'll _really _kill you." Miku glared at Len who was just as stressed as she was knowing Rin would be next to him in there.

"No need. I'll do it myself."

Exposed to danger...

"I'll kill myself if anything happens to her."


	97. Our 16 Minute War

***MAN I'm so slow. ;w; Ah, well... Just a little more... I'll give a cookie to those who can guess the song here. owo ***

* * *

_**Chapter 97: Our 16 Minute War**_

09:30 PM

"So… When are we going to come inside? What are we waiting for?" Meiko couldn't stop walking back and forth and back and forth the past fifteen minutes. Sure, they left the safe house already, but that wasn't the problem. They were _near _the building, not _in _it.

Yet.

Kaito and Meiko were outside, the back door just right in front of them.

"Trust me, just… Wait for a few more minutes." Kaito was leaning against door, he was trying to listen to… Whatever was inside. "Unload and reload your bullets, it's fun." Kaito suggested; though Meiko had done that… Too many times already.

She was bored, no… She was _nervous_. Not being able to do anything, and… What if someone saw them outside? And they weren't even _inside _yet! Meiko wasn't very confident with her two shotguns, she knew how to use them, she used it before. Though just those two weapons didn't make her feel so… Safe. She felt like she needed _more _weapons to come in and out of the building alive.

Kaito had two shotguns as well, and two short swords too on his back. Who knows how and where did Kaito learn how to use the two swords. And as far as Meiko knew, there weren't any swords in the bags Kaito brought… No, what was she thinking? She had to _trust _Kaito, it was a _group _mission. She finally realized what Len felt like; it was too hard to trust Kaito _completely_. Meiko could trust him... although not completely.

"If you're so eager… I think it's safe to go in, but we'll have to run. _**Fast**_." Before Meiko could give her thoughts into it, Kaito started to count down from three. "Three two one go!" Kaito opened the door and ran in; Meiko was a little behind, but she could catch up just fine in the end.

"Where should we go?" Meiko kept her voice low, trying to keep up with Kaito's surprisingly fast pace.

"Uh… I'm not –pant- exactly sure yet… I was planning on just opening up some doors, ... like that…"

"WHAT? What kind of plan is that? It'd take us all night till dawn-"

"Just trust me, everything will turn out just fine –pant- and keep your voice down, you want the whole building to hear us?" Kaito noticed the grey walls, they were similar… No, it's completely the same, the one where he visited with Rin and Len. It's hard to differ even with his photographic memory.

'If they have the same concept, then… The place to store…' He made a sudden stop and looked around; it was an intersection. He walked to one of the doors and sighed.

"Wait here, let me try and find them…"

"I can't leave you alone!" Meiko knew they shouldn't argue when anyone could see them there (if there _was _anyone there?), or hear them, but Kaito was not making any sense.

"Just guard the door or something. When I say it's clear, come in." So, Kaito found the door already? Surprisingly fast too… "If you hear me screaming from the inside just run back, you know, to the back door, no matter **what**." They were just experiments, what's the worst they could do? Meiko could imagine them as slaves somehow…

'They can't do much, right? Shouldn't they be weak, and have... Missing organs or something?'

Kaito went inside, and Meiko leaned on the door. What exactly was he planning…? Talk to them, about an escape route or something?

'… Hold on here. This is after hours, this is possibly where the experiments are trapped in, and the door isn't _locked_? Really. I play a role in this operation too, what exactly is that-'

Suddenly things weren't as quiet as it was before, Meiko was leaning peacefully to the door when Kaito suddenly slammed the door opened from the inside.

"RUN!" Kaito grabbed Meiko's arm just in time, she was about to fall thanks to Kaito's sudden door slam.

"Wh-what's going on? What happened to saving those…"

"Take a quick look back and see for yourself." Meiko could hear it, screams… Anger? She turned around to take a quick glance on what Kaito was talking about, when she saw it. Those close-to-human beings, running… _Chasing_ them? If Meiko had to take a guess, there were _at least_ 50 of them running.

"What did _**you **_do?" Meiko tried not to waste her energy on yelling, but, really. How did Kaito get them so much trouble in their _**first **_ten minutes inside?

"Don't ask _me_! I came in, tried to –pant- lend a hand and they just **attacked **me. What was I supposed to do at that time? Pet them, befriend them? Of course I'd **run**." Meiko's image of innocent weak victims faded, they were **savage beasts**.

"Now, what? We can't… Save them, just abort the plan?" And then they'd leave and live happily ever after _away _from the building.

That'd be nice.

"We need to tell those guys in the safe house about what happened so far." They got in, Kaito entered the room, Kaito left the room, they were chased by angry experiment subjects. That was pretty much it. "We need a telephone, at least that way we can contact them… I… Didn't pay attention to the halls and where we are right now." Those 50 experiment subjects were still on their tail, Meiko and Kaito doubted they could shake them off.

"You're saying we're LOST?" Meiko couldn't blame him really, she didn't pay attention either. She knew they made a few turns, wait, did they?

"Telephone… We just need a telephone. This is a BIG building, a BIG building like this should have at least ONE telephone somewhere!" They weren't sure where they were headed, where they were running to… "Over here." Kaito opened a random door, and let Meiko in.

As soon as the two were safely inside he slammed the door closed; he needed something to hold them off… Kaito pushed over a cupboard next to him, that should be enough to keep those raging… Things, right? Windows… Nope, no windows there. They were safe, for now. The only problem was they were stuck there, and _eventually _'someone' would notice those beasts left their cages.

"For failed experiments, they're pretty strong." They can't stay like that forever… They needed to...

"We need to burn the building **now**." Kaito said, his hands still holding up the cupboard. "we can't _save _them, we need to go back and tell them to burn the building NOW." It didn't take long to convince Meiko, Kaito was _right_. It's kill, or be killed.

"If we can think of a way to leave this room… Maybe there's something we can use here."

"Yeah, you do that." Kaito didn't want to waste his energy holding the cupboard, they just **started**! His eyes went from one corner of the room to another… Was it, an office, or something? He didn't really pay attention, he just picked a random door. The lights were on, dim, but he could see that vast room just fine. Cables… What are those?

Telephone cables.

"Meiko, hold the cupboard for me!" She ran over to hold the cupboard and Kaito quickly dialed his safe house' number.

'Pick up…!'

* * *

9:40PM

"I hate sitting here doing nothing…" Miku whined, there was absolutely _nothing _to do in that safe house. The fact that she was 'somehow' involved in that 'case' just made her mood worse. What could ease her mind was… 'Ah, at least Rin hadn't left' and that was that.

After hearing Len's admittedly quite shocking proclamation, a thought came to Miku's mind.

_'… if it's Rin, she'll surely be the one who's protecting him!'_

Instinctively, she grabbed his collar, and glared. How dare he? If Rin gets hurt, he'd abandon her forever?

Unforgivable...

"Meiko, change of plan. Give us a signal and we're going in after you're done with your work."

After that, her brain cells somehow connected a lot of dots in an instant. Sure, it'd be best for Len if he went with Meiko and Kaito, because whoever it was he's looking for would definitely escape with the experiments subjects if he waited for them first. But, it's more dangerous.

His face didn't change as he said that, as if Miku's sudden move wasn't the cause of his decision. One of his eyebrows rose, as if he was asking if she really think Len hadn't thought of the worse that could happen after her previous encounter with Ted.

Admittedly, Miku did feel better with the change of plan.

"You should have stayed in the inn. You look tired." Rin yawned and looked out the window. Still no news yet?

"I'll go home when this is all over." It wouldn't work, she knew that. Why does Rin have to be such… A _determined _person, or, whatever you call it.

(-〃・0-・〃) Ring~Ring (-〃・0-・〃)

"… Did you hear that?" Rin thought she's heard something, Miku yawned and shook her head. Yawning's contagious.

"I think it was a telephone, do we even have a telephone in here?" Rin left the room and Miku followed her not too long after. In the other room, they could hear Len talking…

"… You planned this all along." They faintly heard, and so Rin opened the door to the room. Len was on the phone, and Mikuo was there… Listening. "Just talk to Rin, it's not my problem." Len handed the telephone to her, she had a guess Kaito was on the line.

"Hel-"

"Hi Rin, we're kinda in the middle of a life and death situation here. Meiko and I are stuck in a room with raging experiment subjects on our tail and… Wait a-" Kaito explained as fast as he could, but he left the phone hanging right after he said that. Rin felt a bit worried, it was hard to imagine what was happening there. There were… Gunshots?

"RIN! Dear, I don't know what Kaito just told you, but listen," more gunshots and cries. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE CUPBOARD BROKE!" Meiko yelled for a second and went back to Rin. "We need to burn the building NOW, these… monsters, they're out of their MINDS!" And the 'sound effects' were very convincing.

"In fact they don't have minds, they're just… Bodies that could MOVE. They're heartless monsters can we PLEASE have the permission to kill them all? … We already did kill a few, still… We need to burn them all, hurry up, we need backup!" Rin was hesitant until Meiko said the word 'monster'. So they could do nothing but destroy? If that's true, then burning them would be the best option.

She's hesitant though. No one is heartless. There had to be a cause to their rampage. But...

"What do you think, Len?" She had to make her mind up fast, Kaito and Meiko were _dying _there.

"I said to them it's up to you." Len shrugged.

"…Okay, burn them all, I don't mind." She was lying when she said she didn't mind, but, … Meiko and Kaito's safety was first priority.

"GREAT! Meet us there, that boss of yours is still after that guy, right? I'll see you later." Meiko closed the line immediately and… Rin was a bit confused at first on how to react.

"So there's… A change of plans, am I right? We're going to burn them all, we're not going to save them. Not much difference in the plan, really. I'll go get Gakupo and we'll get going; who knows how long those two could last." Len left the room, in their opinion he didn't look like he was in the position to fight. His eyes, he hadn't slept, ate, … Nothing could stop him, unfortunately.

"I wish I could go there with you Rin… Ugh! Do you _at least _know when you'll be back?" Miku was such a silly protective… Sister. Or mother, it's hard to tell.

"I'm not sure… But I'll be back without a single scratch, so don't worry." That helped, eased Miku's mind a little bit, somehow.

* * *

09:46

How many had she killed…? Meiko wasn't sure, it just felt weird somehow. No, it wasn't about how Kaito could successfully dodge every attack and kill them in just one slash of his sword, it was about those _creatures_. They're not alive yet she felt… Sorry for them, guilt, was it? She somehow pitied their 'previous life', when they were still living breathing humans.

'Just think of them as dummies, dolls, they're not... living breathing creatures.' … That kept on coming and coming at them. Why? Did someone _order _them or, are they just mindless and attack everything moving?

"We'll run out of bullets _soon_." Meiko shouted over at Kaito who was just one to two meters away from her.

"I know, but _I_ have a sword." That wasn't the point. The problem was, they didn't know how many of _them _are present in the building.

"Hey, listen!" Kaito shouted. "I'll clear off a path, and you just… Just, run, okay? There's something that I need to do here." Again, Meiko didn't have the time to question Kaito.

Meiko followed Kaito and tried to match his pace. Man, when and _how _did he get so strong? Maybe he's one of those people… Badass Uke. Someone who seemed week and fragile at first, but can kick ass during hard times.

Or perhaps, a yandere?

A person who's usually kind but when something comes in the way of his obsession, usually love, he'll become psychotic?

Though, that's what she said about Sukone Tei back in Japan.

"If you run straight from here, you'll see the back door, it was the one we used earlier. Hopefully." Kaito said and looked back. "What are you waiting for? You need to wait for Len, Rin, and Gakupo! Hurry up before those _things_ catch u-_"_

"What are you planning to do alone, _here in all places_?" Kaito didn't reply, he only pushed Meiko to the door.

"We'll meet up again later anyway, just go!" What's with the rush?

Meiko would remember that.

Kaito owned her one explanation.


	98. Revolution

*** Sorry for the wait m(_)m Unh... So... Next chapter is the last. And, I'm not going to mention names (I know you're reading this) saying if there's no "kiss" in this story that reader will hunt me down. Well... I guess it's time for me to hide. -Packs everything, set sail, TO JAPAN!- ***

* * *

_**Chapter XCVIII: Revolution**_

"…That was really easy..." The back door wasn't locked, it was quiet, no… monster on the loose at all. "It sounded so… chaotic on the phone before." Len pondered.

"It's a big building, maybe we're in the **peaceful** part of it." As Rin walk, she analyzed her surroundings. It was just like that place… The long never-ending hallway, grey walls, the dim lights, the… _Suspense_-like aura.

"To be honest, I'm expecting a trap." Gakupo haven't taken his sword out of it _yet_, he thought it wasn't the "time" to take it out. He really felt like a samurai (because he technically was one) that time, only, he was not wearing his hakama; not that there was anything wrong with that. Western clothes were so easy to put on, and comfortable to move in.

"There were no traps in the previous buildings, I doubt there'll be one in _this_ building." Len shrugged.

"Then what happened to Kaito and Meiko?"

"I guess they weren't careful enough." Rin threw a guess. "…And, how are we supposed to find those two anyway?"

"If we hear running and screaming we know it's them." Hearing Len's answer, Gakupo could only roll his eyes. Easier said than done , the hallway was… so quiet, a mere pin drop could be heard like church bell. That could only mean that both of them were far from their position.

'As soon as we find Meiko, Kaito and Ted, all we need to do is destroy this building... Then we'll leave and have our happily ever after.' Gakupo took a deep breath.

"What… Do you think happened to them, exactly?" Rin didn't want to think of the worse, but she was curious.

"To put it bluntly some experiments attacked them, so now they're trying to destroy them all. At least, the ones who are in their way, I'm pretty sure there are more than hundreds of them here, it's impossible for two people to destroy them with handguns." As much as Rin wanted to trust Len's mini theory on what happened to them, half of her just couldn't. The building was exactly identical with the one before, so, why were the experiments any different?

She could feel the revolver Kaito gave her on her right pants' pocket. Before he left with Meiko to the building; he said words to her that she could never imagine coming from a childish ice cream loving man like Kaito.

"_Use this to kill anyone who's standing in your way there."_

And then he handed her the revolver. Truth be told Rin didn't want to bring the revolver with her, but then in the safe house Miku saw it, and then she just… 'Convinced' her to bring it with her.

'Why do I need to bring this with me?' Well, if she could carry a knife, she could carry a revolver. It's not like she's going to use it anyway.

"… Wait. Can you hear…?" Len stopped immediately and tried to focus.

"Running and screaming?" Gakupo asked, he didn't hear anything.

"No, just the running."

It began to drew closer, and closer, and closer and… Right from the intersection in front of them, was Meiko; panting, covered with blood, running towards them. Even though Rin knew Meiko was tough enough to deal with… Who-knows-how-many of those beasts alone, she was relieved to see Meiko alive in one piece. It didn't look like the blood covering her was hers either. More sighs of relief!

"I hope you didn't bring any of them with you on your way here, Meiko." Gakupo commented, ready with his sword.

"Hopefully not, but it's not good to stay in one place." She walked pass them, and the three followed the woman in red.

"Where are we going exactly? This is… We're heading to the back door?" So many things bothered him, Len didn't know where to start, though he noticed one important thing. Kaito's not with her.

"We need to leave. I don't know why, but that guy told me to leave, and I suggest you follow-"

"I need to get Ted, that's the whole point of this mission!" Len stopped following her and stood in one spot, what was Kaito _planning_? He just changed, no, ruined the entire point of the plan!

"You don't understand! While I was running away from those things, I… hid in a room for a second, the first room me and Kaito was in, and… You can never guess what's in that room there." Meiko took one deep breath, she was having… One of those times. When you have so many emotions mixed and bundled up with each other that thirst and hunger just don't effect her. "There's a bomb in here and it'll explode in… Well, it doesn't say WHEN or WHAT the trigger is, but… We need to leave. It's a running bomb, it was, … It was _moving, _and by moving I mean, those parts of the… GAH! We just need to leave, **now**!"

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want. You all can do whatever you want but I'm staying." Great. Meiko knew that's what he'd say.

"And then when you die, everyone's going to blame _**me**_ for not warning you enough." Meiko scratched the back of her head, then turned to Rin. "Of course… _You're_ going with him as well, aren't you? Great… Miku's going to kill me…"

"It might explode any second, heck, it might even explode the next five minutes. Maybe we're just meant to die at _that_ time, whenever that time is, I don't want to have any regrets. If I leave now, I'll regret it." Len was just so annoying... Meiko could only turn away from them, hands on her hips and said softly.

"Just go now and die, I want that mansion of yours. It's worth a lot." Even without Meiko's permission, Len's going to do it anyway.

"Let's go, Rin." They didn't want to waste any time, so they ran… Well, Rin didn't know where they were going, so Rin just follow Len's track.

"…A bomb… Really? Here?"

"There's something worse than bombs. It's those things." Meiko answered shortly.

"So there _is_ no bomb?"

"…I'm not sure if it's a bomb, even if there _is_ one Kaito would've noticed it when he was in the room then. Besides, I needed something to make them leave, so just deal with it."

* * *

"Do you know where he might be now?" Rin asked, they were climbing up the spiral stairs to nowhere.

"No, in fact I don't even know if he's still in the building or not." Going up there felt so useless… Rin agreed with Meiko, the risks are higher than the actual chance of succeeding. But, she had to follow him everywhere. Not that it was a burden for her or anything… Maybe, a little bit.

"And we're going up the spiral stairs because…?"

"It's called… A detective's instinct, let's call it that." Instinct… Rin have always heard of the fact that men are clueless in directions, women are usually better at it than them. If only there was an actual scientific research on it, then she'd trust that fact. Then again, Len's no ordinary man, he's… A _detective,_ maybe he could detect the right way?

"And, what should we do once we find him?"

"Take him down and leave the building _with_ him **alive**. After that we'll burn the building." Len made it sound so _easy_. How exactly would they 'take him down' anyway?

"Then what about Kaito? He's still in the building, we can't burn it down if he's still here somewhere, right?" Compared to the previous questions Rin asked to Len earlier, it took Len longer to answer that one.

"He can save himself. He told Meiko to leave, that means… Everything is under control, he has a plan. Just, I'm not sure what his plan is." It's easy to make guesses on what Kaito's plan was, the only challenge was to know which of the guesses is the right one.

'Under control, huh…?' There are hundreds of them, right? Those things in the building? What if every one of them is after him _right_ now? What are the odds of Kaito surviving? Rin doubted he has a hundred bullet for all of them; the only way out of it is to run away.

"… Rin, I think we're in the top floor already." There was a door just a few steps away and according to Len's instinct that was the one. If their target really was there, Rin would never doubt men/detective's sense of direction ever again. "Do you have a weapon with you?" His voice suddenly a whisper.

"… I do." Rin was hesitant to tell him that… She really didn't want to do anything with that revolver. Even if she was in grave danger… She didn't have the courage to pull the trigger, she just couldn't do it.

"Whatever you do, don't use it to kill. Even if it means risking our life." Rin looked at him with a puzzled and shocked face, she really thought Len was about to say the same thing Kaito did.

"I don't want your hands to get dirty." He took out his own revolver, fully loaded, ready to shoot. "…Once you start on one... Later on you feel like it's not a sin at all." Len cleared his throat and opened the door.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw the two figures in the room.

* * *

"So… Long…" Miku banged her head to the table. "What's taking them so long?" She shouted.

"It's only been twenty minutes, calm down." Mikuo would be lying if he say he's not worried at all. Still, at least he wasn't overreacting like Ms. Drama Queen next to him on the table.

"It feels like… Days waiting here!" Miku grunted. The other Hatsune could only raise an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not _days_. Hours. Twenty minutes feels like hours here." She shrugged.

"I really hope the Hatsunes are still up…" As soon as they heard that familiar voice, Miku immediately stood up from where she was and went for the door screaming "IT'S MEIKO! IT'S MEIKO!" Mikuo followed him not long after.

"Meiko!" Miku opened the door and found Meiko covered with blood, and Gakupo… Who was perfectly fine. She gasped, and before Miku could ask anything, Meiko came in and sighed.

"This isn't my blood, it's some… Other people's… beasts. We might need your help though, on burning the building. It'd be faster that way, with four people." Meiko patted Miku's head and went to, what Kaito called "the equipment room".

"Where's Rin? Shouldn't she be with you?" Miku asked Gakupo, wide-eyed.

"She wants to follow Len everywhere, so…" Gakupo wasn't finished yet, but Miku already groaned.

"Why does she have to be such a _stalker_?" She let Gakupo in and locked the door.

"You know she's not a stalker."

"I know, but her job on following Len around, that's so like a stalker." Mikuo shrugged, somehow agreed with Miku.

"I was kidding when I said she's a stalker! You make it sound like Rin's a freak!"

"_You_ were the one who said she's the stalker in the first place!"

"I was kidding, can't I make a joke in situations like these?"

"YOU GUYS! This isn't the right time to fight or even… _Discuss_ whatever job Rin has, geez!" Meiko screamed on top of her lungs, tubes on her hands, the smell was so strong. Oil?

"So we're going to be involved in this… Isn't it a bit, dangerous?" Meiko handed Mikuo one of the tubes and gave a confused-like face.

"If you think spreading oil _around_ the building is dangerous, try going _inside_ the building. And _you_ call yourself a man?"

"Spread oil, and, when Rin, Kaito, Len and… That guy, are out, we burn it down. Right?" Miku made sure they were on the right track. She didn't want to mess up everything.

She didn't want to kill Rin. She didn't want to make her sad either. As much as she hated Kaito and Len, they're precious to Rin.

"Great, that means I don't need to explain it to you guys. Let's get going. The sooner the better." They finished their first step already.

Enter the building, check.

Only three things left on the list:

1. Get Ted

2. Burn the building

3. Do the two things above and make it out alive by dawn.

* * *

"Kaito… What are you doing here?" It was a room… No, to be precise, it was like… A theater. With the seats, Kaito and Ted were on the stage, … Odd, the other buildings didn't have this. No, more importantly, what was Kaito doing there with Ted? He had his two swords on both his hands; he was still panting, and, just like Meiko, completely covered in blood.

"Oh, great, you're here. I was just about to catch this guy and move on with my life." His voice echoed.

"You should know this man is a liar." Ted walked towards them, he seemed easy-going enough. That red-haired man... Even his footstep is terrifying. He left the stage, leaving Kaito alone on stage. "He works for _me_."

And the world seemed to halt to a stop when Ted said that. Len's eyes narrowed and his doubts earlier about Kaito filled his mind once again.

"Wh-WHAT? Len, he's lying! You've got to believe m-"

"Can't you see how red his once clean sword is?" Kaito ran towards Ted, ready to either stab his heart or cut his throat, though something stopped him from doing so.

"DON'T MOVE!" Len pointed his revolver up to Kaito, just a few meters from Ted. He was so _close_. "Rin, tell me who to trust." Rin should know what to do. Len's mind was out of place and he couldn't think straight that time.

Ted... or Kaito...

If Kaito can't be trusted, then both would have to die.

"Len, do you seriously believe _him_? We've been friends for years, you can't trust someone… Someone like _him_!" Kaito seemed panicked. Even so, he'd been known as a genius since long time ago, and he had perfect recall. He knew how people look in various circumstances, and he'd always been able to copy their expression. Len gritted his teeth, starting to doubt everything about him.

"Guess how many of my dolls have he killed? Hundreds. How he could do it? Well, it's because he knows their weakness. How could he, if he doesn't work for me?" Ted broke the silence.

'Hundreds…? Alone? With a limited supply of bullets? That's… That's impossible… But, he has his swords with him, and they look stained, but… Alone? Really? I knew he has this under control...'

"If you're _really_ his friend why are you so shocked about this, hn? Those innocent innocent lives." Ted was good. Real good at making people confused.

"Lives?" Rin cleared her throat and asked… What was it about Ted that made her feel so uncomfortable? She wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Lives, of my dolls, of course. They still have their conscience after all. What did that man tell you?"

"B- Kaito said they all went… Out of their minds…"

"I told you he's a liar. My dolls are completely innocent, that man must have done something that upset them, that's all. Well, though I have no doubt it's intentional." And the worst part about talking to Ted is, he kept on smiling the entire time. As if… _That _kind of situation happens everyday to him. What was that to him, child's play? It gave her a chill down her spine...

"Did you really do something…?" The little voice in Rin's head says he really did something, because she was… Really confused at first on why they started attacking Kaito and Meiko. Still, Kaito wouldn't do anything to trigger their… Anger, right?

"If you don't want people to call you a liar, you better say the truth and nothing but the truth." Ted gave him a mocking smile.

'Come on Kaito… If you're really innocent just say it…' Rin hoped she was… So they could stick to the plan on capturing their target and not kill or turn in their own comrade.

"… I killed one of them, and they all got mad of me because of it. It was the smallest one, so…" Kaito positioned his sword down, his eyes too. He was too… He just couldn't see the look on their faces.

Len knew that, he knew from the very start. Such a short time to take everyone away, it was impossible. Kaito could do the math faster than anyone so… He was planning something. And, he really did. He asked them to burn them all, asked Rin the permission to kill them all…

And Rin was disappointed to hear that answer from Kaito.

"Rin…" Len whispered again. "Tell me who to trust."

If she decided that Kaito could be trusted, Len would shoot Ted.

If she decided that Ted's words were true, then he'd shoot both of them.

"You should…" Len trusted Rin's decisions. He wouldn't regret it, he knew Rin would make the best choice…

"Rin, before you tell Len who to shoot, there's something I need to tell you." Kaito seemed to realize the possible result of Rin's answer. Could they really trust Kaito _now_? It'd just be "another excuse" to not be shot, right?

"For one, I don't work for Ted, okay? And... When I met you that time, and when Len asked me to find out who you are..." He gulped, his eyes still couldn't meet theirs. "I know who you are…"

"What proof do you have, Kaito? I don't think we can trust you anymore..." Len whispered. If Kaito knew he would've said it earlier… Months ago when he first asked him to find out who Rin was.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll say it anyway. You should know by now Rin is a noble, she once participated in a piano competition, she has no siblings and attends no public school. And about her family, her father is-"

"Oh, right… I remember now…" Ted cut in. "Your father was a troublesome man." Nothing in this world makes sense anymore. Just, nothing.

"Rin, I'm running out of patience now, tell me who to shoot." Maybe they really _are_ working together...

"Wait! You and Len once met in a park, just before you went to prison, and… "

"RIN, TELL ME WHO TO SHOOT!" Len had enough with the lies… They were just excuses weren't they? They were all excuses, he just wanted to end it, he had enough.

His words betrayed his intention. He was so mad he didn't realize he's about to make Rin a murderer. Rin herself realized this. Even so...

The image of small frightened chimera appeared on her mind, and the sight of stain on Kaito's sword made her as confused as Len. She knew that Len would probably regret asking her later, but at that moment she didn't care.

"Shoot Ka-"

"Something about… A paper plane…" Too late. Len already heard the first syllable and pulled the trigger already.

**OI)~!BANG!~(IO**

Kaito dropped his two swords and pulled Ted closer to him, he… Used Ted as a shield. It all happened so fast, it was his reflexes that helped him. Kaito had already guessed Rin would tell Len to shoot him, he knew what to do. Just use Ted as a human shield, he didn't think Len would aim so good... Beginner's luck.

He was still alive… And that was what matters… Ted in the other hand, was still alive as well, though the bullet got him on the shoulders.

"Just so you know…" Kaito let out a sigh of relief.

"I planted a bomb here and it'll explode in a few minutes."


	99. 999

Kaito: LEN! WHAT DOES FANFICTION SAY ABOUT THE TITLE OF THIS FANFIC?

Len: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAA AAAAA AAAA AAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAA NNNDDDD !

Kaito: OVER NINE THOUSAND? THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT!

***I forgot Vegeta's reply... Well, anyway. This is the last chapter. owo I FEEL SO FREEEEEEEEE. QAQ Then again, there's the sequel. Ah, we'll see, we'll see. ***

* * *

_**Chapter 99: 999**_

"So now you know why I told you all to _leave_ earlier." Kaito panted. They had around… Forty five minutes to run for their lives before Kaito's so called bomb explodes. And then they were, running for their lives, down the stairs to the bottom. The "bomb" was _one_ of Len's worries, it wasn't all of them.

1. It's hard to trust Kaito.

2. If lady luck wasn't on their sides, then, the experiments might actually catch/attack/kill them on the spot while they're running for their lives.

3. If the bomb didn't destroy them, then Meiko and Gakupo's fire would. Though, he doubted Meiko and Gakupo would set the building on fire. Then again, anything's possible.

4. If Ted wakes up…

'Why am I even thinking… These things… They're just going to bring me down!' There were plus sides if they managed to leave the building alive. Like for example...

1. He could finally sit down and get a _proper_ rest in his mansion.

2. He could interrogate Ted. (Which leads to other advantages)

3. Everything, back to normal. And what he thought was normal is… Just another lazy day in the mansion, waiting for a case with Rin. That would be nice.

"Do you know the way out? The _fastest_ way out?" It'd take fifteen minutes to get from the top to the bottom. And the bomb, it'd explode in forty five minutes. Meaning, they'll be out with thirty minutes to spare. Enough time to abort Meiko and Gakupo's fire, and warn some people who were around the neighborhood (although admittedly no one would care to do this), enough time to run away as if nothing happened. Hopefully.

"Technically the fastest way out is... We could jump out the windows." It was a joke, apparently. His voice was deadpan.

"Why did you put the bomb here anyway? And I didn't see you carry anything big or heavy here, h-"

"Why don't we concentrate more on running? It's hard to discuss complicated topics like these when we're running!" Len and Rin had it easy.

All they did was run, and Kaito? He had to carry Ted with him. And he was **heavy**. It was a _miracle_ that he could keep up with the two after having to go through everything; and by everything he meant: Pressure/death stares from Len, running around the building, trying to stay alive, battling those dolls, more running and panting... All Rin and Len did was enter the building and pointed a gun at him.

'Nice. Must've taken a LOT of effort.' Kaito rolled his eyes.

`'`'`'`'-{\/OoO\/\OoO/-(?Thirty minutes to bomb?)-\/OoO\/OoO\/}-'`'`'`'`

"Should we do it?" They had spread oil all around the building. Not _inside_ the building of course, but… It should be enough, shouldn't it? It might be hard for the fire to spread inside the building, but they decided to hope for the best. All they had to do then was to put on the lighter and burn it down. They knew Kaito, Rin, and Len were still there. It won't be long until dawn, before anyone sees them…

They were supposed to follow Meiko; no one told her she was the boss of the current operation, but everyone obeyed her anyway. Commander Meiko said no to it, and she knew deep down they didn't want to burn it down either.

"Not yet, stop asking me that! It's as annoying as those 'are we there yet?' questions." Meiko played around with the tubes; making drum-like noises with them. It's somewhat entertaining, though truth be told she did it because she was nervous… And everyone could see that. Her hands were sweating, and that was never a good sign.

"Y-you know what? Maybe we should sing~ I know a nice catchy song! I heard in the radio not too long ago, ahem." Miku said it with a smile on her face, but her voice isn't the greatest liar.

"_hijou ni zannen na koto desu ga , _  
_honjitsu chikyuu wa owari masu to _  
_doko ka no kuni no daitouryou ga _  
_naki nagara hanashi o suru made wa-_"

"Stop that! You're _not_ helping! Do you even know what you're singing?" Meiko shouted, disturbed.

"No, …I heard it and thought it's a catchy song… And I love the singer! Her name is I something… AI? U-"

"… Well, that song is very… Negative. Don't jinx our already bad situation." She sighed. Gakupo seemed to know what it meant as well and gave an awkwardly looked away.

"So? What should we do? I'm not _allowed_ to sing." Miku grunted.

"_Maybe_ you should go in there and tell those three to hurry it up." Mikuo threw a suggestion at her.

"You can't tell me what to do." Miku couldn't possibly do that, she might actually lose her _life_ there. Then again, Rin was in there… "Maybe _you_ should go there." Miku grunted.

It was then when the door abruptly opened and… Len, followed by Rin, then Kaito with Ted came out of the door. The three (plus one) were finally back.

Miku's worries finally washed away, she pushed Kaito and Len aside and hugged Rin with all her might. It's finally over.

"Rin~! You don't know how worried I was! You're not hurt, right? You're completely fine? I'm so glad…" Miku hugged her so tight… Rin was still panting, and she had to admit it was a bit hard to breathe with her hugging. Though Rin would be lying if she said she hated it, she was glad she could see Miku again… Even if she was being, overprotective, just a little bit.

"I wish someone would hug me like that. Come on Gakupo, give me a hug." Kaito sighed and turned to him.

Only to found a face of utter disgust. In a way, his face was even more nerve wrecking than Len's deathly glare.

"Kidding, Gakupo."

"… Okay" For a second there, Gakupo thought…

"We should run while we still can, Kaito planted a bomb and it'll explode in around thirty minu-."

"Yeah, I lied." Kaito cut Len's words.

"… What?"

"I lied." And all Kaito did was smile at them. As if, lying like that was completely normal. _Completely_ normal. No, it's –supposed to be- not normal at all. Everyone had different expressions in their faces. The Hatsunes blinked in confusion, same goes to Gakupo, Meiko and Len gave him that glare that says 'I can't believe you just did that', while Rin could only narrow her eyebrows, as she was still processing everything through.

It's been established that Kaito's no longer trustworthy, so she wondered which part did he lied about.

"I needed something for us to leave the building as soon as possible." Kaito shrugged and put Ted down in the ground. He didn't bother laying him down properly/gently; someone like him doesn't deserve kindness from him at all.

"You could just… I mean, the bomb, and…" Meiko spent the past few minutes… Worried of… What? Nothing, it was a lie. Should she just feel relieved?

Sure, people lie. There's no one in the world who could live without lying at least once in their lives. Still… It's not just because he lied that those eyes kept on staring at him. Kaito seemed to notice those stares, all he could do was just shrug at them.

"You really are a s-"

"You know what _I_ think?" Kaito cut Len's words again and grabbed one of the lighters on the ground. "I think we should burn the building now, don't you think?"

"The people inside…" Rin said, finally letting go of Miku's hug.

"Have you all spread oil _around_ the building?" Kaito asked, ignoring Rin's question. No one answered, but Kaito could smell it.

He let his nose did the searching and found one of the oil tracks. Kaito lit the lighter on and dropped it on the ground. Before long, …

"Oops."

`'`'`'`'-{\/OoO\/\OoO/-(?Two Hours Later?)-\/OoO\/OoO\/}-'`'`'`'`

"Is he dead…?" Gakupo peeked in; there he was, Ted 'sleeping' on the table. Two hours passed after Kaito set the fire, they went back to the safe house, made sure Ted had no weapons or anything with him, and let him sleep on the table. With so many blood coming out of the wound on his shoulder, Gakupo's worry was sound.

"He better not." Len gave a blank stare at Kaito.

"It's not like _I_ was the one who pulled the trigger." Sure, Len aimed it at Kaito… It was him who pulled the trigger. So if Ted really died, technically it'd be partly his and Kaito's fault. But mostly Kaito's fault.

"Hey, when _can_ we go home? We have that guy, he's defenseless, that building is burning like hell, we're _done_." Mikuo banged his head to the wall. "… Right?" He just couldn't take much more of it.

"You can go home _now_. It's not like you're needed here in the first place." Kaito yawned and poked Ted. Still not moving.

"I can't. Miku wants to stay until everything's over, she wants to make sure Rin's okay."

"Sucks for you. Doesn't look like he's gonna wake up any minute." Hearing Kaito's words, Mikuo could only groan. "Where are the girls anyway? Are they sleeping?"

"Yeah, right. Like anyone could sleep after what just happened." Miku came out from the other room, she rubbed her eyes and joined the boys. "Though. for some reason Rin and Meiko could sleep just fine on the floor. It's weird." She shrugged.

"Okay guys, seriously… What are you guys gonna do? You're going to ask a few questions… Then what? You're going to set him free again or something?"

"We're handing him to the police of course! Mikuo, do you really want to get through that _again_?" Miku slightly raised her voice.

"That won't work. If we give Ted to the police, they'll ask questions on how we know all those things. And how we caught him in the first place. Len's going to have to admit that he's the arson.' ." Kaito folded his arms, he didn't really think of what would happen _after_ they question Ted.

"But y_ou are the arson_." Miku tried correcting him.

"Len has burnt lots of buildings… I only burnt _one_."

"Still count as an arson." Len cut in. Kaito stood silently for a second.

"… Either way, I don't want either of us to go to jail. I say set him free. He's more useful that way." Kaito didn't have his serious face on, it was safe to say he was joking.

"After ruining uncountable lives... and probably killing as many people... I don't think setting him free is a good idea. He's just too dangerous." Len sighed.

"Ah… Oops. So, which side are you on, Len? Do you want to set him free or take him to jail?" Was the only thing he could say. Len didn't answer, he had to think... One thing for sure, the answer would . It was too hard… Calculating the advantages and disadvantages…

"I'll think about it later. Right now I need him to answer me a few questions." Len pushed Kaito and Gakupo away from the door and entered.

"… You know…" Kaito thought up of an idea. "We could just kill Ted after we're done with him."

* * *

Len took Ted's right wrist and felt his pulse.

"… Wake up. I know you're awake." His pulse, it was normal. It was a bit of surprise, having that large wound. Normally, he'd be anemic thus resulting in faster beating of heart. Meiko did a good job patching him up. Wounds on shoulders are usually not life threatening, Len remembered his father once said that. Since the blood seemed to have stopped, Ted should be okay.

And the way his eyelids trembled with each poking from Kaito meant that he's been awake for a long time.

"Hahah." With his wound on his right shoulder, he couldn't even sit. He doubted Len found him as scary as he was few hours ago. "I heard you all. So, you're planning to kill me, right? Or is that gu-"

"I'm not done with you yet, we haven't even started."

"You'll ask me a few questions… And if I refuse to answer? Are you going to use violence? I'm afraid that even if you are, I'm not going to be able to feel it. Hahah." His eyes still closed the whole time, it was hard to read his expression.

Though they say 'Dying men don't lie', Len still had doubts about what Ted would say to answer his questions.

"If you want to talk about him, then quick before he barge in here and shut me up for good."

"What are you talking about?" Ted finally opened his eyes and sighed.

"You know who I'm talking about, your _so called_ friend." Sure, Len wanted to know about _that_. There were a lot of things…

"No, let's start with something simple. You said you knew Rin's father, who is he?"

"An irritating man. It's weird, you should know who he was, I'm sure you've met him before."

No change in breathing... no pause... Ted wasn't lying. Len blinked in surprised as he realized what he could do, and silently thanked his father for the little knowledge he shared about human's body.

"You said I've met him… How did you know that?"

"I already told you the story, right? I had to get rid of you, so I tricked you. You were gullible enough and fell to the trap. _You're_ supposed to die that day but you didn't."

"…What are you trying to say? We're talking about Rin's father, not about..."

"And you call yourself a detective? What a disgrace. Try putting all the pieces together now."

Ted confirmed Kaito's words earlier, so... A noble? And related to his crime? If he's really a noble, Len would have noticed. Even so, no face nor name appeared on his mind.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Kaito entered the room and stood beside Len. "What did I miss?"

"Rin's father… He said I met him before."

"And? What's your point?"

"Get out of here." To Kaito's surprise; the person who said that was Ted.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Ted's right, you should just leave. You'll have your time, Kaito." None of them wanted him there. Ted's clearly held a grudge over the hole on his shoulder, while Len just felt that he couldn't trust him anymore. There's no telling what could happen with him there, and Len wanted assurance that everything would proceed as he wanted it to.

"Okay then, fine. Just in case." Kaito handed Len a revolver and left the room. Ted narrowed his eyes at the gesture and sighed after Kaito left. Somehow Len with a gun frightened him less than Kaito.

"I don't always give warnings to those who are in danger. But when I do, it just goes to show that I'm in a generous mood." Ted tried to sit up, groaned of the pain and whispered. "If you ever see Upside=down 666, stay away from it."

"Upside=down? What are you talking about?"

"If you want to know, hand me the revolver." A trade that could cost him his life. Why would Len exchange that? "I promise I won't shoot you." He wasn't lying, his breathing was still even. "If you really don't trust me, empty the revolver, make sure it has no bullet in it."

Ted didn't have the energy to attack anyway, there really was no need for him to carry a revolver. Besides, he had a backup on his pants' pocket. Why and _how_ would he attack? He emptied the revolver, and handed him the revolver. Just in case, Len took his revolver out from his pocket and aimed it at his head.

"Talk."

"Upside=down 666. Is the name of my... 'alliance'. We made some kind of agreement, and my research organization formed a team with them. You know by now that this research organization, they're all over England. No… All over the world. Playing around with human bodies, their lives… We need a lot of those humans to fill our research needs."

"It's basically another organization, they're one of your partners…?"

It's almost suspicious the way Ted didn't seem to hesitate to answer, and with no signs of lying either. Len narrowed his eyes, and placed his finger on the trigger. Once Ted showed any sign of lying, Len wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

"Yes, but while my objective is to do 'research'. Upside=down 666 is a group of spies, paid assassins, those kind of people … Their job is to kidnap several human bodies, and sell them to us. And to clean up some mess, so to speak. As I said, they're assasins."

"An equivalent, to yakuzas in Japan?"

"More or less so. But, really, Mr. Detective. If you think I'm almighty, you're wrong. I'm just a small screw in a large complex clockworks. If you really want to get rid of this research organization, what you've done isn't enough. Weeds can grow even better in burnt ground, as long as the roots intact, you see? Well, maybe if you can destroy the lead of both organizations, the branches would stop their activity for short while, and I suppose if you somehow able to destroy them at that time..."

Ted grinned at the plan.

"… Why are you telling me this…?"

"It's not like you're going to do all of those things, am I right?" No, of course not. It's impossible to do it alone... Involving other people in the case would just make Rin sad, and he'd feel bad when Rin's sad.

"Oh, and one more thi-"

"Sorry to interrupt." Kaito opened the door, entered the room; a bit jumpy.

"What now?" Len was ready to slap him real hard.

"The officers are here and they're looking for the arson, just thought you should know." He dragged Len outside the room, leaving Ted alone.

* * *

"You're asking a lady like _me_ such a question? I'm offended!" Miku grunted in front of the officers. All she did was spread a lot of oil around the ground. That's all she did! She didn't burn them!

The officers exchanged a confused look, as they didn't remember ever accusing the girl as the arson. Women can be so sensitive, they thought. Many responded the same way Miku did, even though they just asked 'Where were you when the fire happened?'.

"We just want to know…"

"Hi there officers, everyone's here now." Kaito didn't have much time to explain it to Len, but he really hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid and just be quiet. Everyone looked at him expectantly, seemingly to have the same thought as Kaito.

Everyone, except for Meiko and Rin. Meiko wouldn't want to deal with police, since she's the killer of Mark Tulhor and there was no statute of limitation on murder, while Miku might have decided that Rin would be safer if she's not talking to the police. There's no telling what she would do in case Len really do something stupid.

"We're currently looking for witnesses, specially for the latest burning that happened few hours ago. Do you have information regarding that?" One of the two officers asked.

"Yes, I was there." Len spoke up.

He had to end it there. He had to tell the police everything. Even though Ted was being cooperative, Len had the feeling he just did it to play with his mind. He's too dangerous to let loose. At least Ted would not be able to do anymore harm, even if Len had to go down with him.

'_Yeah... It's for the best...'_

_'It's alright... I'm guilty anyway... I deserve this. It's different from that case... No one is tricking me or anything. I did it on my own. Haha, this time I'll surely end up executed. I wonder how Rin will react on that...'_

_'Damn it... Even though I want to find her past... In the end, is this it?'_

"The one who burned all the buildings so far…"

"... I did it."

* * *

Lyrics:

_"hijou ni zannen na koto desu ga , _  
_honjitsu chikyuu wa owari masu to." _  
_doko ka no kuni no daitouryou ga _  
_naki nagara hanashi o suru made wa_

"It's very unfortunate for me to say this, but today is the end of the world."

Head of a certain country said this while crying.


	100. Epilogue

**15th of June 1890**

Ah, prison. The big metal doors, the rotten smell, the grotesque breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the criminals… Something Len doesn't want to go through twice. … Scratch that, he'd been behind the bars twice already. In those two situations, he could somehow avoid all of his execution orders. A miracle, a coincidence, fate, luck, whatever it was, it's not happening to Ted.

Few days before in the safe house, Ted had admitted before Len could that he was the arson.

_"...I did it," he said as he walked with difficulty towards the surprised group._

_"These people found me burning, so they shot when I tried to run. I did it, this building and the ones before." He slowly walked, ready to be handcuffed by the officers. Just as he passed the petrified Len, he reminded him of the warning._

_"Upside=down 666 is everywhere, they're on your tail. Good luck with that."_

No one seemed to question him, so Len wondered if anyone heard that last warning.

They still had to go to precinct for formalities, but it seemed that the officers just happy to be able to ease the people's worries. They paid the inconsistencies in Len and the others' statements no mind, and the investigation was resolved quickly.

'He'll be dead in five days, and I'll make sure he doesn't have any tricks to slip away…' Len said on his head.

"Ouch!" A man wearing a dark coat bumped to Len while he was lost in thoughts. Whoever that was, that man was in a hurry. Len sighed and talked to one of the officers there. He already asked the officers he'd visit Ted that day, so he didn't have to wait for long.

"That man, he's not a runaway prisoner, right?" Rin asked the –almost- impossible question.

"If it is, then we're going to have to transfer Ted to a better prison."

* * *

"You have ten minutes." The officer said and led them to the prisoner's cell.

They saw Ted fast asleep on his bed; he woke up as soon as he heard noises… Of the guards, the key chains, the creaking door sound, it was enough to wake him up apparently. The guard stood by while Rin and Len entered the room.

"What do you want?" The wound on him didn't look so good. No one gave him proper treatment apparently.

"Three questions. I'm only here to ask you three more questions, and I'll leave." Ted somewhat smiled.

"It's a deal, then. You hear him, officer? If he asks three questions he'll leave." MAN, he's good. Len took a deep breath and tried to be as careful as he could.

"First, does Kaito really work for you?"

"I made that up so you could shot him. And it worked, didn't it? Though I'd be lying if I say I don't know who he is." He shrugged.

"You mean you know him?"

"Ah, is that the second question?" Len wanted to slap himself for being so stupid, … No, impatient. He got a little bit carried away. Great. He only had one more chance to ask a question…

"His name is… Quite well known. Anyone working underground should know who he is." And, that was it. He didn't continue… Len hold his 'what do you mean' question he had on his head, and tried to analyze what… Just happened.

So Kaito wasn't lying when he said he's innocent (more or less). Ted knew him because he was famous… Underground? There's… A lot of definition for "underground". Everything that exists secretly (mostly bad things) are part of 'underground' society. Even the organizations Ted talked about were considered 'underground'.

… _I need to dig deeper..._

He had ten minutes, one more question. Should he ask more about Kaito? Or should he ask one of the other two questions he was supposed to ask?

"...Rin's father. Who is he?" Was Len's last question. In the end he couldn't remember after all. He had hoped that Ted would tell him the name, but he just stared at him blankly for a second or two and asked back.

"Why do you think I'd know that?" Oh, no.

"Remember? You said it yourself, when we were in the building. You told me I've met him before!" He wasn't lying… His breathing was still even...

"Again, why would I know that? I barely know this girl."

Just when Len thought he could… Just like **last time**.

'Wait. Someone erased his memories just like… That time, and… Maybe that person…' Two people knew who Rin's father was. Those two people ended up in prison, later to be executed (one of them was executed already). Those two people forgot... No, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Officer, was there someone before me here? Who visited this cell?"

"…Yes… There was a man with the dark coat-" That was enough to make Len leave the room.

Rin didn't know what just happened, but she knew Len just made a breakthrough.

"We could still catch him, when I bumped into him he went left, that's where the train station is. Hopefully he –pant- hasn't board the train…" Len panted.

"What are the odds of catching him?" Rin matched his speed.

"Not much."

* * *

When they arrived at the station. Len tried to remember what he looked like… He should have taken a better look at him. He wore a hat… A dark coat, it matched his pants. It was like a uniform…

"We don't know him. But he knows us. Try not to stand out so much." Len said and looked around. The next train will be off in two minutes… _Which_ train was the problem.

He wasn't even sure if he was on board or not! Again, it was, merely a detective's instinct, and so far they were never wrong, his instincts never failed him.

"THERE!" Len got too excited and shouted. Someone walking _suspiciously_ fast far to the east. It won't be long before he'll blend with the crowd.

He fastened his pace, no, he wasn't walking with a fast speed, he was running.

The man was getting further and further away… He could never catch up with him… But then something caught Len's eye. The man dropped his bag.

Was it on purpose? Whatever it was, even though Len's eyes were on the bag for only _two seconds_, the second he looked back, the man was no longer at sight.

'Great…' Len sighed and opened the bag, it revealed nothing but a piece of paper inside.

_"Leave me alone and I'll leave you, and the girl's memories alone. (Upside=down 666)"_

* * *

**21st of June 1890**

_Dear Meiko and Gakupo._

_Hey, how's it going? Kaito here. I've been busy these few days; I'm planning on moving somewhere a bit far away. Just finished packing everything, I thought I'd sit down and write you two a letter. Well, I need to tell you two I'm moving so you could send the letter to the right address, right?_

_I got a new job, that's all. I figured I should move somewhere near it, so, yeah… I'm going to retire as a numerologist for a while. I haven't been doing much predicting, you know? Not much customers either, Hahah. Guess what my new job is? …_

…_You can never guess…!_

_My new job is kinda fun. Should I give hints? You get to boss people around, the pay is satisfying, enough to buy an ice cream or two, it's nice. Real nice. I think I'm going to like it a lot, and I haven't even started yet!_

_Other than that, Len kept on bugging me the past few days. I'm supposed to track someone, and all he gave me was a small note with a signature on it. How am I supposed to track anyone with only their handwriting? Of course, I kept on saying "I'm working on it" though I haven't even started on it; I'm just too busy packing. (Please don't tell him I said this, he'll kill me)_

_Ah, what else…Don't know what else to write. I'm going to put away the things I don't need now. It just keeps on piling up and up. I can be a tidy person, sometimes._

_My new address is on the next page, so I hope you two write back soon, and I hope nothing's going on there. No murderers on the neighborhood or anything, right? Heheh._

_-Kaito-_

Kaito wrote his new address in a separate piece of paper, fold his letter in an envelope, and put it on his pocket.

'Messy, messy, messy.' He looked around the room. What were the things he needed to throw away, again…? 'Oh, right. These.' His eyes were locked on the pile of documents on the table.

"I'm going to miss this place… And this job…" He sat down and took a piece of paper he used to use on predicting. "I'll do one more prediction before I retire completely from this. One prediction won't hurt, right?"

…

5, 8, 9

5, action, restlessness, life experience.

8, power, sacrifice.

9, highest level of changes

...

The last customer Kaito had which had five and eight were Meiko. And she killed a man, had to move to Japan, and… Japan wasn't a very nice place; considering the fact that they had to go through a few murder cases there.

She returned to England with Gakupo, who tagged along for some reason. They returned to Japan after the last case, even so Kaito doubted they'd stay there long.

The last customer Kaito had which had nine was Len. And he… Well, he'd been through a lot more than Meiko.

_'…Well, I wonder if he's worse than me… What I went through two weeks ago on that building and Ted... was hell...'_ He massaged his aching forehead.

Kaito took out the letter on his pocket and grabbed his pen. He scratched the last paragraph and threw away the paper which had his new address. Stressed, he took out a piece of paper from the drawer and wrote in big letters.

_'Len, if you're reading this, I'm now somewhere far away and I don't think I'll be back *scratches*anytime soon.'_

* * *

_..._

I should say my final words here, right? (final...) owo Unh, it feels like just a year ago I uploaded my first 6 chapters to FFn... Didn't expect so many would like it, being my first... owo"

I know my updates are _getting_ slow (getting?) I blame... Lots of sites. Mostly wikia and LiveJournal (I'll promote it here and now I own a comm/site/domain kagaminetion[dot]com 8D) , I guess...

Weeeeeeelllll_, It's the End! _With a cliff! Who knows how long the sequel will... Yeah, we'll see. It won't be as long as this, really. Not so long... Hopefully. XD

If you've read this far... (WITHOUT LOOKING AT THE SUMMARY) then you are awesome and let me give some claps... \(owo)/\(owo)/

... I don't know _how_ to make a clapping emoticon. owo;;

owo

Thanks for reading? owo For Rietto too, and I hope Flying in Distant Skies gets well soon. owo

owo

Well enough of that. Seriously, thanks / congratulations for reading this far. XD


	101. Summary  Bonus

**.SUMMARY.**

Case 1: Wine and Cinderella Case

Inspired by/songs involved: Romeo and Cinderella, Nazotoki/Nazokake

Case 2: Water "Spirit" Case

Inspired by/songs involved: Nazotoki (Full version; the one with people falling down from the ocean thingie)

Case 3:Heir to the throne

Inspired by/songs involved: Prisoner / Paperplane

Case 4:Alice Human Sacrifice Case

Inspired by/songs involved: Alice Human Sacrifice (OBVIOUSLY)

Case 5:Himeka's case

Inspired by/songs involved: Paradichlorobenzene, Antichlorobenzene

Case 6:Circus case (Divided into two: Rin and Len's case, and Kaito and Gakupo's)

Inspired by/songs involved: Dark Woods Circus, Kagome Kagome

Case 7:Japan's case (Divided into two: Tei's psycho love using Conchita+Enbizaka and Ritsu's issues using DoE+SoE)

Inspired by/songs involved: Daughter/Servant of Evil, Evil Food Eater Conchita, Tailor Shop in Enbizaka, Regret Message, Kokoro x Kiseki

Case 8:Framed case

Inspired by/songs involved: Cinderella ~another story~, Nazotoki/Nazokake, Cantarella

Case 9:Final/Ted/Experiment's case (Divided into two: Before Rin's memory lost and after Rin recovered)

Inspired by/songs involved: World's End Dancehall (The grey walls and the jumping off a building part, at least.), Kagome Kagome, Dark Woods Circus,

* * *

Anyone up for a puzzle/riddle/case/game? How to:

1. Answer the puzzle/riddle/case/question.

2. There will be two options available and you'll have to pick one of them.

3. After you've chosen what you _think_ is the correct answer, you'll be given further instructions.

4. Keep repeating step 1-3 until you finally reach the "final" riddle (depending on the route/answer you've taken)

You'll get a spoiler/song which will be... Some kind of unexpected turn of events? Note that there's only **one** correct answer/route. The others are wrong. So... Are you confident enough that you've taken the correct route/answer? **BEWARE OF TRAPS**.

If you can answer without Rie's hints, then you are geniuses. She said you'll know the answer if you search the right places.

* * *

**:Riddle one:**

(ML) S X N (HM)

Hint: Minato

Options: If you can find the original video in NND today (2012/5/1) then go to riddle two. If you can't, go to three.

Beta's hint : Originality

**:Riddle two:**

It has no meaning.

Hint: Garuna

Options: If it has a meaning go to Riddle four. If it has no meaning go to Riddle five.

Beta's hint : Finished

**:Riddle three:**

Blue + Yellow =

Hint: IchigyouP

Options: If your answer is green go to Riddle six. if your answer is Hatsune Miku go to riddle seven.

Beta's hint : Reality

**:Riddle four:**

Someone reported that he found a body on his hallway. When the police got there, he asked the founder the situation when he found the body. The founder said that he just got home, and he walked across the hall to reach the light switch, and after he turn the lights on, he found the body lying behind him. Right after that, the power went out and the police and the founder found themselves in complete darkness. As they wait for someone to fix the electricity, the police said to the founder that he'd arrest him because he thinks that the founder is related to the murder.

Hint : Yuyoyuppe  
If the police made the right decision, go to nine. If he's made a mistake, go to eight.  
Beta's hint : blindness

**:Riddle five:**

A girl painted a canvas with red paint in an art room at her school. Later a boy painted a canvas with blue paint. By the end of the day, both the girl and the boy painted in the same canvas. How many canvases were painted in the art room?

Hint: Yuyoyuppe

Options: If the answer is uncountable due to lack of details go to riddle ten. If the answer is countable go to riddle eleven.

Beta's hint : Possibility

**:Riddle six:**

sigh

Hint: iroha

Options:If it's connected with the "hint" go to riddle twelve. If it is not go to riddle thirteen.

Beta's hint : Stomach ache

**:Riddle seven:**

A-O EEIEIEIEEIEEEEEEEEEEII A-O EEEEIIEEEEEEEIEEEEEEEE

Hint: Dixie Flatline

Options: If it's connected to the hint go to riddle fourteen. If it's not go to riddle fifteen.

**Beta's hint : festival**

**:Riddle eight -_final riddle route_-:**

Keyword: Twins.

**:Riddle nine -_final riddle route_-:**

Keyword: Resurrection.

**:Riddle ten -_final riddle route_-:**

Keyword: Heroine's death.

**:Riddle eleven -_final riddle route_-:**

Keyword: Happily never after.

**:Riddle twelve -_final riddle route_-:**

Keyword: Suicide.

**:Riddle thirteen -_final riddle route_-:**

Keyword: Hero's death.

**:Riddle fourteen -_final riddle route_-:**

Keyword: Prison break.

**:Riddle fifteen -_final riddle route_-:**

Keyword: War.

**:D**

**IT'S A TRAP.**

**D:**

* * *

... Khkhkhkh Are you sure that's the right answer you have there?

... Ah, or maybe it's all a trap...

... I don't know.. Maybe there are no answers...

... Too bad, maybe this is a-month's-late April Fool joke?

... OoO We'll see on the sequel.

The sequel's name will be "The Riddle Solver" by the way owo


End file.
